TRENTE ET UN
by Dalou28
Summary: HP-LV NON SLASH mais couples Yaoï HPDM, TNFG... Tom Marvolo Riddle a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive... Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il allait y trouver. Oui, Lord Voldemort était inquiet. FIC FINIE !
1. Chapter 1 : Inquiètude

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Résumé :** HPLV non slash mais plusieurs couples Yaoï à découvrir... Tom Marvolo Riddle a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive... mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il allait y trouver. Oui, Lord Voldemort était inquiet, très inquiet...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chose promise chose due ! ;) Voici ma nouvelle histoire "TRENTE-ET-UN" que je publie le jour de l'anniversaire de Tom Marvolo Riddle et ce n'est pas un hasard ! Il y aura plus d'une dizaine de chapitres, c'est certain. Pour le reste, ce sera selon ma muse**... **Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2009, de joyeuses fêtes et bien sûr une bonne lecture ! ;)  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 : Inquiétude  
**

.

_**Au Manoir Riddle, près de minuit...**_

Tous étaient agenouillés à ses pieds... Tête baissée, immobiles et silencieux, ils attendaient les ordres de leur Maître. Les lâches ! Sûrement aussi des traîtres ! Et quand ils étaient réellement fidèles, ils étaient fous à lier ! Il avait peaufiné son plan pendant des années. Il l'avait pensé parfait... mais il avait oublié le facteur humain ! Les regrets, la lâcheté, l'abnégation,... Tant de stupides sentiments humains qui l'on conduit à une longue errance ! Maintenant qu'il était de retour, il ne ferait plus la même erreur...

Lui, Seigneur incontesté des Ténèbres, ne devait faire confiance à personne ! Il devait maîtriser la situation, seul ! Pour le plan de ce soir, il avait tout prévu, seul... Entièrement seul... Pas de fuite d'informations possible... Aucune indication de quelque sorte que ce soit pour éviter le temps d'avoir des regrets, d'avoir peur ou de se sacrifier... Une fois qu'il aura donné ses directives, tout sera fini... Enfin, tout sera fini pour Potter car lui commencerait une ère de domination absolue du monde sorcier !

Son regard se posa sur Nagini qui descendait les marches pour aller inspecter ses Mangemorts. Elle était la seule sur qui il pouvait entièrement compter... Presque... Sa fidèle amie avait refusé de lui dire où elle avait vécu les dix années qu'il avait passé à errer sous la forme d'une ombre en Albanie... Fidèle mais secrète amie... Elle était revenue l'aider à retrouver un corps digne de ce nom et il avait fait d'elle un de ses... Ne pas y penser ! Mais même avec cela, il ne pouvait percer ses secrets, bien gardés dans une partie de son esprit. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas la mettre dans la confidence de ce dernier plan. Paranoïa ? Oui ! Mais de mauvais pressentiments le taraudaient surtout depuis... Ne pas y penser ! Restez concentré sur le plan de ce soir !

Son attention se reporta sur l'animal qui serpentait parmi ses soi-disant fidèles en sifflant dangereusement. Le frisson qui parcourut certains lui arracha un sourire cynique. Bande de larves ! Pas plus de colonne vertébral que des veracrasses ! Il était parfaitement conscient que ses Mangemorts ne l'étaient encore que par peur : il avait prouvé plusieurs fois que la désertion signifiée la mort...

Les Lestrange : Rabastan, Rodolphus et bien sûr Bellatrix... Comme les Carrow : Alecto et Amycus... Fidèles mais complètement cinglés donc peu fiables...

Goyle, Crabbe et MacNair... Fidèles mais d'une telle bêtise qu'ils seraient capables d'aider le camp adverse si on les persuadait que cela aiderait leur Maître...

Avery, Rosier, Mulciber et Nott... Une fidélité plus que douteuse... Capables de vendre n'importe quelle information si cela pouvait les sauver d'Azkaban... Ou de ses _Doloris_ ! Incapable de quitter le groupe par peur de représailles fatales...

Pettigrew... Rat servile, terrorisé à chacun de ses mouvements... Pourquoi ce pleutre était-il venu en Albanie ramper à ses pieds ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait comme tous les autres, lui encore plus lâche que le dernier des lâches ?

Malfoy... Qui l'avait renié dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de sa disparition. Sous _Imperium_... C'était tellement gros comme excuse que ces ronds de cuir du Ministère l'avait acceptée... Le pouvoir et l'argent étaient deux compagnes qui s'entendaient parfaitement et pouvaient faire des merveilles pour leur propriétaire... L'élégant blond ne lui était certes pas fidèle mais ne le vendrait pas non plus au camp adverse... Peut-être... Tout du moins pas sans bonne raison. Un Malfoy n'était entièrement dévoué qu'à un Malfoy et de préférence à lui-même !

Greyback... Dangereux Greyback... Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à le rallier à sa cause mais il avait réussi à lui faire miroiter la possible liberté et même la domination des loups-garous dans le monde sorcier et l'homme rebelle à toute autorité avait plié et acceptait de prendre la Marque. Il était dorénavant comme tous les autres : prisonnier de ses obligations envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il était là ce soir, soir de pleine lune, sous sa forme loup-garou sous sa cape et son masque mais avec son esprit humain... S'il restait la moindre parcelle d'humanité dans cet être abject... Cette étrange situation n'était possible que grâce à la nouvelle version de la potion tue-loup de son Mangemort le plus mystérieux... Severus Snape !

Snape... Ce cher Severus... On ne savait que penser de lui... Véritable double espion ? Ingénieux traître à son camp ? Sa façade froide et impassible, son comportement odieux envers tout être vivant, sa promptitude à obéir au moindre de ses désirs, son esprit fermé à toute intrusion faisaient de lui un être insondable... donc dangereux...

Nagini tournait autour de cet être étrange plus qu'autour de n'importe quel autre Mangemort... Elle lui avait dit que son odeur lui plaisait. Intérêt alimentaire ou impression de similitude qui en faisait un compagnon possible ? L'idée lui arracha un sourire en coin. Peut-être arriverait-il à déstabiliser le stoïque Maître des Potions si lui ordonnait de satisfaire un des désirs primaires de son animal de compagnie ? Ou peut-être même les deux ? Comme chez les mantes religieuses...

Trêve de plaisanteries ! L'heure était grave. Il avait malheureusement besoin de tous ces crétins ! Après la débâcle de la bataille au Département des Mystères, il avait réussi à sortir la plupart d'entre eux d'Azkaban grâce à ceux qui se trouvaient encore en place au Ministère. Fudge était un être si cupide et si avide de pouvoir que l'accord fut vite trouvé.

Cela devait être bientôt l'heure... Il fit tournoyer sa baguette dans l'intention de conjurer un _Tempus_ mais son regard se figea sur l'aspect de sa main... Blanche fine aux longs doigts... Comme dans un lointain passé... Il souffla le sort...

Nous étions le 31 juillet 1996, il était Minuit une... Potter avait désormais seize ans et il était à sa merci !

Il embrassa du regard le groupe toujours agenouillé à ses pieds. Il était prêt. Rien ne pouvait désormais se mettre en travers de son chemin ! Pourtant... Ce mauvais pressentiment ne le quittait pas !

Il décida de fermer les yeux un instant... Pour retrouver son calme après avoir logiquement étudier la situation, pour la énième fois.

Les images défilèrent sous ses paupières closes... Après la défaite qu'il avait essuyée au Ministère, il était revenu se réfugier au Manoir... Seul... L'ordre avait été donné de ne pas se faire remarquer pour éviter qu'au moins certains d'entre eux ne se fassent prendre et ne rejoignent leurs malchanceux confrères croupir à Azkaban sans aucune autre forme de procès. Même Nagini n'était pas présente. Il était seul... Ce qu'il ne regretta pas... Il n'eut aucune témoin lorsque, le lendemain, il fut pris de violentes convulsions et de douleurs qui lui déchirèrent la tête à en perdre conscience. Quand il revint à lui, il pensa à un puissant sort de _Doloris_ lancé par un ennemi téméraire qui aurait réussi à le débusquer dans son manoir... Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive autour de lui. Il inspecta chaque pièce de l'immense bâtisse, sans succès. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ce n'était que lorsqu'il passa devant un miroir qu'il commença à comprendre...

Son apparence avait changé ! Il avait presque retrouvé figure humaine. Il était redevenu Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ne subsistait de Voldemort que les yeux rouges à la pupille fendue ! Il avait même perdu son accent sifflant qui terrorisait plus que sa monstrueuse apparence, tout être ! Il se trouvait moins impressionnant, moins effrayant... Mais que cela ne tienne ! Quelques _Doloris_ remettraient les choses en place !

Ses maux de tête firent affluer un flot de mauvais souvenirs... Cela lui était déjà arrivée, lorsqu'il avait perdu le médaillon de Serpentard ! À l'époque, il n'avait pas compris et avait mis tous ses symptômes sur sa condition d'être maléfique scindé en plusieurs morceaux d'âme. Mais là, tout devint clair ! Quelqu'un avait osé défaire deux de ses horcruxes ! Et surtout quelqu'un avait eu la capacité de le faire ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Cela n'était pas possible ! Il avait beau tourner et retourner toutes les possibilités dans son esprit torturé, il ne trouvait rien de concevable !

Premièrement, personne ne connaissait l'existence de ces objets, pas même Dumbledore... au moins lorsque le médaillon avait été défait puisqu'il soupçonnait le vieil homme de le savoir dorénavant et d'avoir mis au courant Potter...

Deuxièmement, il était très difficile de détruire un horcruxe mais pas infaisable mais il était absolument impossible de les défaire ! Impossible ! Il n'y avait que lui qui, grâce à son sang et sa magie, pouvait briser le sort et obliger le morceau d'âme à réintégrer sans être détruit son propriétaire d'origine... Chose extrêmement douloureuse pour celui-ci ! Personne ne pouvait le faire puisqu'il ne restait personne de sa famille... Sa mère était morte à sa naissance. Son père n'en parlons pas, il était mort de sa main et il était moldu donc aucune chance. Son oncle qui croupissait à Azkaban n'avait pas un lien assez directe avec lui. Il était fils unique et il n'avait pas d'enfants ! Alors comment ? Comment était-ce possible ? Potter aurait récupéré encore traitreusement une de ses capacités ? Impossible, le lien n'était pas encore formé quand le médaillon avait été défait !

Il fallait arrêter d'y penser ! Il devait tuer Potter, récupérer ses derniers horcruxes et il n'aurait plus rien à craindre !

Il était minuit une, le 31 juillet 1996 et sa victoire était proche !

Pendant quelques instants, un vide intense se fit dans son esprit, puis...

« Maître ? »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . ****NTRL . ****FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER  
**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, minuit trois, le 31 juillet 1996...**_

Tête baissée, Severus arrivait à observer le Lord. Son apparence avait changé juste après l'attaque au Département des Mystères. Y avait-il un lien ? Il paraissait plus jeune, certains auraient dit beau avant de croiser son regard... Un regard reptilien qui vous glacez jusqu'au fond de votre âme tant cet être transpirait une froide cruauté.

Le Lord n'avait montré aucunement émotion jusqu'à son sort pour savoir l'heure. Il avait semblait indécis, voir absent quelques instants. Les yeux clos, il était figé telle une statue. Il était minuit passé et c'était l'anniversaire de Potter : il avait seize ans. Étaient-ils tous là pour ça ? Il avait été convoqué sans savoir le but de cette réunion. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Personne n'osait bouger encore moins parler surtout pendant que cette satané bestiole glissait entre eux, espionnant chacun d'eux comme s'ils étaient des traîtres...

Certains étaient des fidèles cinglés qui suivraient leur chef jusqu'en enfer. Mais la plupart était là par peur... Quelqu'uns pourtant avaient changé curieusement ces derniers temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius. Lui s'en sortirait quoiqu'il arrive mais il paraissait préparer quelque chose... Bellatrix était toujours aussi folle mais son rapprochement avec sa sœur ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

Mais le plus étrange était la guerre ouverte que se faisaient Greyback et Nott. Qu'avaient-ils comme différent pour se haïr à ce point ? Ils se lançaient les insultes les plus grossières, les sorts les plus vicieux et parfois même ils en venaient aux mains au grand honneur du loup-garou. Le Lord ne prêtait guère attention à ses petites guerres intestines. Pourtant, il le devrait. C'était ce genre de détails qui permettaient de basculer ou pas vers la défaite. Quelle négligence ! Non qu'il ne voulait pas la perte du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais cette attitude commençait aussi à gêner ses activités !

Le Lord avait toujours les yeux fermés... Cette attente était insupportable ! Severus se risqua :

« Maître ? »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . ****NTRL . ****FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER  
**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, minuit cinq, le 31 juillet 1996...**_

Voldemort ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Elles lui semblaient si lourdes. Le malaise s'amplifia. Il lui semblait revenir d'un coma profond... Cela ne pouvait être le fruit du hasard. Il devait rester sur ses gardes et ne rien montrer de son inquiétude.

Il se leva de son trône majestueusement.

« Mangemorts ! L'heure de la victoire est venue ! »

Un murmure se fit entendre dans le groupe. Lucius intervint.

« Maître, quel plan machiavélique avez-vous mis en place ?

- Tu le sauras en temps et en heure, Lucius... Vous le serez tous au moment choisi... »

Le Lord se tourna vers son rat servile.

« Peter ! Prends les objets au pied de mon trône et remets-en un à chaque Mangemort. »

Pettigrew s'exécuta, promptement comme toujours. Il distribua ce qui ressemblait à des bracelets de perles noires.

« Ce sont des Portoloins. Ils vont vous mener à l'endroit de notre dernière bataille ! Mais ils vous feront aussi aller au Manoir Malfoy pour célébrer dignement notre écrasante victoire ! »

Severus frissonna. Il avait une idée bien trop précise de l'endroit secret où le Lord les emmenait. Tout mais pas là ! Pas là ! Pourvu qu'il ait tort ! Aucune information ne pouvait sortir de cette salle ! Cette immonde créature avait tout prévu ! Vite, il fallait trouver une solution ! Trop tard ! Voldemort s'avança...

« Mettez le bracelet et prononcez Privet Drive ! »

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Il vit les Mangemorts disparaître un à un. Il eut un moment d'hésitation mais le Lord avait les yeux posés sur lui. Il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'obéir.

Comme prévenir l'Ordre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû trouvé un moyen de passer les barrières de protection du refuge de son rival ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . ****NTRL . ****FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER  
**

**.**

_**Privet Drive, minuit sept...**_

Severus arriva directement devant le numéro quatre de Privet Drive. Il avait à peine quelques secondes pour tenter quelque chose !

Pendant que les autres Mangemorts observaient ce qui devait être la tanière du Survivant, il envoya son _Patronus_. La biche se faufila discrètement dans les rues et disparut juste à l'arrivée du Lord.

« Severus... Que fais-tu tourner en ce sens ? Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres suspicieux.

- Maître, je vérifie qu'aucun Moldu ne nous observe... Répondit calmement le Mangemort toujours aussi maître de lui.

- Qu'importe ! Le monde entier apprendra ma victoire d'ici peu ! »

Severus s'inclina et rejoignit les autres, espérant que son message arrivera à temps. Son attention se porta sur la demeure où se trouvait Potter... Pourvu que ce ne soit pas sa dernière !

Le Maître des Potions sursauta. Il y avait encore de la lumière dans le salon. Hors, les Dursley étaient des couche-tôt notoires. Tout était minuté dans leur vie. Tout devait paraître normal pour ne pas laisser planer le moindre doute sur la présence d'un magicien sous leur toit ! Ces gens étaient aussi anti-sorciers que les Mangemorts étaient anti-Moldus ! Alors que se passaient-ils ?

Le Lord fut le premier à ouvrir la porte. Sans éclat... Pour surprendre Potter et ne lui laisser aucune chance de s'échapper. Tous les Mangemorts suivirent. Quelques Mangemorts montèrent à l'étage mais la plupart arrivèrent dans un salon impeccable où les trois Dursley étaient assis, immobiles devant une boite où défilaient des images... Aucune réaction. Pas de peur. Pas de cri.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . ****NTRL . ****FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER  
**

**.**

_**Privet Drive, minuit neuf...**_

Le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait changé d'apparence s'amplifia. Il retint son souffle. Pourquoi ces Moldus ne hurlaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi restaient-ils ainsi figés sans les voir ?

« Imperium... » Souffla Malfoy à ses côtés.

L'homme excellait dans ce sort qu'il soit réel pour ses victimes ou fictif pour sauver son honneur auprès du Ministère. Mais là n'était pas la question. Pourquoi ces Moldus étaient sous cet Impardonnable ? Si les Mangemorts n'étaient pas responsables, qui l'était ? Dumbledore ? Jamais le vieil homme, défenseur du bien n'utiliserait ce type de sorts et de toute façon pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Dans quel but ? Il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. Quelque chose de grave se passait et il ne savait pas quoi ! Il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation !

« On les élimine, Maître ? Demanda Greyback.

- Non... Tant que nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe, nous ne faisons rien... » Réussit à répondre froidement Voldemort.

Tout allait de travers dans son plan parfait. Mais un mauvais pressentiment lui indiquait que le pire était à venir ! Et il vint...

« Maître ! »

Cela venait du deuxième groupe. Il semblait affolé. Le Lord se précipita. Arrivé à l'étage, il s'avança jusqu'à Bellatrix qui était figée devant une porte ouverte. Mauvais, très mauvais !

« Maître, on l'a trouvé mais... »

Son ton calme était plus effrayant que ses crises d'hystérie.

Mais quoi ? Quoi ! Que se passait-il pour stupéfixier de cruels Mangemorts ?

Il se précipita pour observer la minuscule pièce sur laquelle donnait la porte.

« Apparemment, quelqu'un a fait le travail à notre place, Maître... »

Un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas s'offrit à ses yeux. Harry Potter gisait au sol dans une marre de sang...

.

**Fin du chapitre 1  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** .Ma prochaine publication sera dans deux semaines puis je reprendrai mon rythme habituel d'un chapitre tous les mercredis...

En attendant, vous pouvez aller lire les fics défis sur MDR (le lien se trouve sur mon profil.) où j'écris des OS avec les défis que m'ont lancé Kimmy Lyn, Ishtar et Elrienne. Vous pouvez même participer à l'aventure si le cœur vous en dit ! ;)

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et encore... Place au festin et Bonne Année ! ;)**

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Incertitudes

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans l'épisode précédent :_** ... Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Ne vous étonnez pas si la fic sera parfois classée en HPDM (qui est secondaire dans l'histoire...) pour accéder à la demande des drarristes anonymes qui voulaient être prévenus de l'arrivée des chapitres. Un petit compte ouvert, c'est gratuit et très facile à gérer mais faites comme il vous plait, bien sûr... ;)  
**

**.  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Incertitudes  
**

.

_**À Privet Drive, minuit treize...**_

Ses mauvais pressentiments étaient fondés...

IL ne pouvait détacher son regard de la forme inconsciente qui baignait dans son propre sang. Seul un léger soulèvement du thorax révélait que le Survivant l'était encore...

Qui ? Mais qui ?! Qui pouvait en vouloir à Harry Potter plus que lui-même ? Quel ennemi avait la capacité de traverser les barrières de protection, LUI qui avait mis tant de temps à pouvoir le faire ? Le malaise profond qu'il ressentait s'accentua. C'était plus qu'un simple malaise : il avait réellement mal... Physiquement... Chaque bruit résonnait dans sa tête... La lumière lui brûlait les yeux... Un hippogriffe semblait lui labourer les entrailles...

« Maître ? Que faisons-nous ? » Tenta Bellatrix, perturbée par l'air égaré de son Lord... Jamais elle ne lui avait vu une autre expression que la fureur ou la haine.

Que répondre ? Il ne savait lui-même comment gérer cette situation. Son esprit semblait comme pris dans la mélasse... Tout mouvement lui paraissait un effort immense... Toute réflexion semblait impossible... Même sous sa forme d'ombre, il n'avait pas ressenti une telle impuissance...

« Achevons-le et tout sera fini ! Proposa Greyback.

- Non ! »

Bellatrix, encore... La femme avait un comportement inhabituel... Mais la situation était plus qu'insolite.

« Il vaut mieux savoir de quoi il en retourne avant de prendre la moindre décision ! Si vous le désirez bien sûr, Maître... » Ajouta la Mangemorte.

Bellatrix raisonnable... Son malaise ne pouvait qu'empirer ! Mais elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait prendre de décision maintenant. Il devait gagner du temps pour pouvoir analyser la situation sereinement.

« Tu as raison, Bella. Emportons-le... Fenrir, tu te charges de le porter et arrange-toi qu'il puisse toujours porter son surnom de "Survivant" sinon il t'en cuira ! » Intima le Lord en lançant un regard menaçant à l'homme-animal.

Satisfaite, Bellatrix sourit sous son masque. Le loup-garou à l'esprit humain ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle l'entendit grogner puis obtempérer promptement.

« Maître ! »

C'était la voix de Nott qui parvenait du rez-de-chaussée et au ton qu'il avait utilisé, il y avait un problème.

Quelques secondes et tout le monde se retrouva dans la pièce où se trouvaient les Moldus...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . ****NTRL . ****FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER  
**

**.**

_**À Privet Drive, minuit dix-huit...**_

Severus était resté avec Théodore Nott sénior pour faire le guet. Sa concentration sur la rue pouvait passer pour une inquiétude d'une quelconque attaque... Mais le Maître des Potions n'en pouvait plus d'attendre les membres de l'Ordre. Il était prêt à faire tomber sa couverture si cela pouvait servir à faire échouer le plan du Lord Noir ! Lorsqu'il détecta une première ombre, son cœur s'accéléra...

Aucun bruit ne parvenait de l'étage... Peut-être que ce petit crétin s'était sauvé ? Avait-il encore réussi à s'en sortir ? Peut-être était-il caché dans un placard ? Il en aurait ricané si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Quand il avait appris les conditions de vie du soit-disant Golden Boy, il n'avait eu aucun remord sur les réflexions erronées dont il avait abreuvées l'adolescent pendant sa médiocre scolarité. Cela avait même déclenché des vagues de rancœur. Ses fans allaient être encore plus ébahis par la "noblesse de cœur" du Survivant, lui qui a tant souffert et qui aurait pu si mal tourné ! C'était à vomir !

Mais il était prêt à tout pour que ce morveux reste en vie et qu'il accomplisse la prophétie. Pourtant lorsqu'il vit le corps inanimé de Potter dans les bras de Greyback, il faillit sursauter d'effroi. Personne ne méritait d'être dans les bras de ce monstre ! Il avait été fier de sa potion mais avec le recul, le résultat était effrayant !

L'ingénieux Maître des Potions fit taire son sentiment de culpabilité s'obligea à rester immobile près de Nott qui prit la parole pour dévoiler son dernier espoir.

« Maître, des sorciers viennent de transplaner devant la maison.

- Alors prenez tous vos bracelets ! La formule de déclenchement est "Manoir Malfoy" où nous allons nous rejoindre. Partez tous maintenant ! Je resterai le dernier. »

Severus en aurait soupiré d'exaspération mais il obéit sur le champ. L'adolescent était prisonnier mais il était vivant. C'était plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pu espéré alors autant obéir et attendre l'occasion de prévenir Dumbledore et qui sait... Peut-être pourrait-il tiré cet avorton des griffes de ces monstres ?

Les Mangemorts disparurent tous pratiquement instantanément. Voldemort en fit de même au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement.

Trop tard Dumbledore !

Il n'avait pu mettre à exécution son plan de départ mais il avait le héros du monde sorcier. Harry Potter était son prisonnier !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . ****NTRL . ****FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER  
**

**.**

_**À Privet Drive, minuit Vingt...**_

Lorsque Alastor Maugrey ouvrit la porte brusquement, on n'entendit aucun bruit parvenir de la maison. L'Auror chevronné croisa le regard de son ami et chef, Albus Dumbledore. Il avait rarement vu tant d'inquiétude dans les yeux du vieil homme. Intimant, toujours silencieusement, au plus gros de la troupe de rester sur ses gardes à l'extérieur, le vénérable directeur de Poudlard fit signe à Shackelbolt et Tonks de les accompagner. Avec un regard de connivence, ils entrèrent ensemble baguette à la main. Personne dans l'entrée... Le cœur serré d'angoisse, ils se précipitèrent dans le salon... Les Dursley étaient toujours là, devant leur télévision dont le son était toujours coupé... Seuls !

Portant une plus grande attention à cette famille, le vieux directeur reconnut immédiatement les symptômes de l'_Impardonnable_ qui soumettait même les âmes les plus protégées.

« _Imperium_... » Souffla Shackelbolt derrière lui.

Tonks près de lui fit demi-tour brusquement et se précipita dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Dumbledore et Maugrey la suivirent, laissant Shackelbolt jeter des sorts pour découvrir l'origine de la rupture des barrières. Ils rejoignirent la femme qui s'était figée face à une porte grande-ouverte.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » Ne pouvait-elle cesser de répéter.

Et ils regardèrent... C'était trop tard !

Le vieux directeur se tourna vers son vieil ami. La mine sombre, il lui confia la jeune femme brisée de chagrin puis alla inspecter la seule chose qui restait de l'infortuné adolescent : une marre de sang...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . ****NTRL . ****FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER  
**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, au même moment...**_

Tous les Mangemorts s'étaient retrouvés quasi-instantanément dans le gigantesque hall d'entrée de cette magnifique bâtisse...

Voldemort suivit. Il se sentait moins oppressé loin de cette horrible maison de Moldus, mais la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte... Il lui fallait du temps ne serait-ce que pour reprendre son souffle.

« Malfoy !

- Oui, Maître...

- Je te confie la vie du garçon. Qu'il soit prêt à répondre à mes questions dans les plus brefs délais.

- Mais... Comment...

- Lucius... Siffla doucereusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je te conseille de trouver une solution et vite ! Sinon ton fils se verra héritier bien plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait...

- Oui, Maître !

- Ne t'ai-je pas entendu dire, un jour, que ta femme avait fait médicomagie et que c'était là le minimum requis pour soigner ton précieux héritier quand il s'égratignait ?

- Oui, Maître...

- Alors, va ! Severus ! Suis-les. Tu aideras en fournissant les potions nécessaires. Quant à vous tous, prenez une chambre dans le Manoir et attendez les instructions ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit son air le plus hautain et disparut de la vue de chacun...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . ****NTRL . ****FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER  
**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans les appartements des Maîtres de Maison...**_

Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, ne dormait jamais les nuits où son mari était en "réunion". Elle lisait confortablement assise sur sa méridienne, s'attendant à tout... Mais certainement pas à ce qui suivit !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter.

« Narcissa !

- En voilà des manières, Lucius ! » Rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton outré mais elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit les personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

« Je suis navrée, ma chère, de cette entrée si cavalière mais nous avons une urgence. Le Lord nous demande de soigner Potter. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous aider à cette tache ?

- Bien sûr, mon ami... »

Il lui aurait demandé une tasse de thé qu'il l'aurait fait sur le même ton mais elle sentait la tension sous la calme politesse de sa demande... Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme dans les bras du loup-garou...

Potter ? Narcissa était maintenant plus qu'inquiète. Pourquoi le Survivant était-il toujours en vie alors qu'il était entre les griffes de son ennemi juré et qui plus est pourquoi le soigner si son destin était scellé ?

Fenrir s'impatienta devant tant d'hypocrites manières.

« Où est-ce que j'le pose ?

- Trop lourd pour toi, le puissant loup-garou ? Se moqua Lucius avec un ton hautain.

- Certainement pas ! Il n'est pas plus lourd qu'un fétu de paille mais il put le vomi et le sang !

- Cela ne devrait pas te gêner avec ton odeur, l'animal ! » Rétorqua Lucius avec un air de dégoût profond.

Fenrir frissonna sous l'insulte. Il détourna son regard de l'aristocrate et le posa sur la porte la plus proche. Il s'avança et d'un coup de pied l'ouvrit. Parfait, c'était la chambre ! Il déposa doucement le jeune homme toujours inconscient sur le lit conjugal et s'en alla sous les cris du couple outré d'une telle horreur et sous le regard du Maître des Potions au sourire cynique...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . ****NTRL . ****FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER  
**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans un couloir...**_

Une fois sorti des appartements privé des Malfoy, Fenrir fonça droit devant lui sans destination précise. Il était fou de rage après le couple. Lui aussi, il était un sang-pur et on lui devait le respect dû à son rang ! Ces deux sales petits snobs ne perdaient pas une occasion de leur rabaisser en lui rappelant sa condition mais un jour... Un jour...

En attendant, salir leur lit conjugal avait été une basse vengeance mais il avait été si agréable de voir leur mine horrifiée !

Pris dans son élan, il ne vit arriver le groupe de Mangemorts au détour d'un couloir du Manoir. Il percuta le meneur qui réussit à le repousser contre un mur...

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention où tu galopes, immonde créature ! »

Théodore Nott ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Non... Tant mieux ! Il allait pouvoir se défouler !

« C'est toi qui ne dois pas te mettre sur mon chemin, avorton !

- Je suis tout fait normal, le loup-garou ! Quoique beaucoup plus séduisant et intelligent que la moyenne ! C'est toi qui n'es qu'un monstre ! Déjà que "lycantropie" rimait avec "infamie" mais maintenant tu peux te targuer d'être une anomalie parmi les tiens ! »

L'insulte fit ricaner les membres du petit groupe. Théodore releva encore plus son menton. Greyback était déjà dangereux à l'ordinaire mais aujourd'hui, sous cette forme mi-homme mi-animal, il était horriblement impressionnant. Il devait faire attention même s'il ne devait pas perdre la face... Mais pris dans sa haine aveugle et incontrôlée, il en rajouta.

« Regarde-toi ! Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature ! Une vile créature qui ne peut réfléchir que par le biais d'une potion ! »

Greyback n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour se jeter sur le groupe mais jamais il n'atteignit sa cible. Un sort le stupéfixia et il ne put voir que les regards effarés des Mangemorts qu'il aurait dû déchiqueter...

« Fenrir ! »

Le Lord...

« Encore une attaque de ce genre et ta seule gloire dans notre future victoire sera d'accueillir mes pieds de Seigneur incontesté du monde sorcier sur ta fourrure qui me servira de descente de lit... »

Ricanant, les lâches se mirent hors de porter pendant que le Maître le libérer.

« _Finite Incantatem_... Fenrir... Trouve-toi une quelconque tanière et reste tranquille jusqu'à ce que l'on ait besoin de toi ! »

Le Lord observa le loup-garou qui n'avait pas lâcher ses proies du regard. Il vit avec plaisir ses babines frémir de rage, ses poings se serrer, son corps se tendre comme un arc... Mais l'homme obéit à l'ordre de son Maître. Il se détourna violemment et partit en courant...

Voldemort sourit. Il avait un total contrôle. Severus avait fait du bon travail... Il se tourna vers le groupe de Mangemorts sûrement aussi fautifs que le loup-garou.

« Je ne tolérerai pas d'autres accrochages de ce genre ! Encore un signe de mésentente quelqu'en soit la raison et vous serez tous punis ! »

L'injustice qui brilla dans les yeux des hommes face à lui le fit presque sourire... Attiser la haine... Diviser pour mieux régner... C'était parfait et si facile dans un groupe aussi peu soudé !

« Entre autres, Théodore, il me semble que ton unique fils est dans le château, invité par le jeune Malfoy... Il serait dommage que je m'en prenne à lui pour calmer tes élans d'agressivité... » Susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dernier coup bas pour maintenir d'une poigne ferme cet aristocrate un peu trop prétentieux...

Nott avait pâli et il s'inclina pour montrer sa soumission, suivi par les membres de son groupe...

Le Lord les laissa là. Il avait d'autres préoccupations que les chamailleries de ses subordonnés... Ce qui était bien dommage car hors de portée de voix pour un être humain mais pas pour un loup-garou, Fenrir s'était immobilisé dans un couloir... Un sourire avait tenté de se dessiner sur son visage. Mais les loups-garous pouvaient-ils sourire ? Sûrement... Surtout lorsqu'ils apprenaient que le fils de leur ennemi était quelque part dans un sombre manoir... À portée de crocs...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . ****NTRL . ****FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER  
**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre des appartements des Maîtres de Maison...**_

Severus ne tentait pas de dissimuler le rictus sur ses lèvres. Il lui permettait de garder sa couverture d'être méprisant qui abhorrer le Survivant plus que tout. Mais un sentiment d'inquiétude le tenaillait... Outre que Potter s'était mis dans de beaux draps, et cette fois au sens propre comme au figurer, le comportement curieux de Greyback lui faisait pressentir un autre problème... Le loup-garou avait plusieurs fois croisé son regard avec un air de sous-entendu. Son intuition lui disait que ce n'était pas fortuit. Greyback savait quelque chose et tentait de l'intimider... Mais que pouvait-il savoir ? Était-ce en rapport avec la potion _Tue-loup_ expérimentale, seulement ?

Il observa les deux Malfoy s'activer autour du Survivant ne prétend plus attention à leur lit souillé de sang et autres salissures dont il ne voulait pas connaître les origines... Il est vrai que l'arrivée du Lord avait de beaucoup calmer leur colère et motiver leur attention sur le jeune homme blessé... Potter... Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait-il tant à le voir conscient ? Simple sadisme de sa part pour pouvoir le torturer longuement ? Plan machiavélique en cours ? Ou réelle envie de l'interroger sur les origines de son état ? Et d'ailleurs qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Qui avait mis les Moldus sous _Imperium_ si ce n'étaient pas 'Mangemorts and co' ?

Il observa Potter... Il avait été clairement passé à tabac. Son visage était déformé. Que n'aurait-il donné pour voir ces traits ainsi abîmés sur le visage de son ascendant ! Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par la haine. L'enjeu était plus important que la vengeance ! Il posa discrètement son regard sur le Lord. Celui-ci était figé, debout, au pied du lit, silencieux, plus pâle que jamais... Si cela avait été n'importe quel autre personne, Severus aurait parié son plus beau chaudron sur une douleur intense qui clouait l'homme ainsi... Mais c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! L'être qui ne ressentait rien !

« Maître... Coupa Narcissa d'un ton hésitant.

- Oui... »

La voix semblait venir d'outre-tombe.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...

- ...

- Qu'a-t-il ? »

La femme déglutit avant d'annoncer.

« Le jeune homme est dans un coma. Il a... une grave commotion cérébrale. Il n'aurait pas dû être déplacé. Il aurait eu une chance de s'en sortir...

- Ne peux-tu rien faire ? Demanda le Lord d'une voix blanche.

- Je peux le maintenir en vie un certain temps mais il faudra une assistance médicale plus compétente...

- Débrouille-toi sans ! Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit sache que Potter est là ! Et je le veux vivant et conscient ! »

La blonde étouffa un soupir. Que faire ? Elle n'avait pas pratiqué depuis... Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réellement pratiqué puisqu'elle avait épousé Lucius à la fin de ses études ! Mais le Lord ne désirait certainement pas entendre cela... Il lui fallait de l'aide ou au moins une porte de sortie...

« Il me faudrait des potions...

- Severus va s'en occuper.

- Ce sont des potions rares... Il va falloir qu'il quitte le Manoir pour se procurer les ingrédients... »

Silence... Le Maître des Potions avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Une solution pour prévenir l'Ordre sans prendre de risque !

Le Lord ne répondait pas. Personne n'osa interrompre sa réflexion...

« Severus...

- Oui, Maître...

- Tu vas retourner auprès du vieux toqué. Indique-lui que le gamin est encore en vie mais que tu ne sais où il a été emmené...

- Il ne va pas me croire, Maître. »

Le Lord n'avait pas bougé. Il ne lui avait accordé aucun regard. Il restait les yeux fixés sur Potter et continuait de donner ses ordres d'une voix monocorde.

« Raconte-lui ce qui s'est réellement passé à Privet Drive... que nous ne sommes pas responsables de l'état des Moldus... que je suis intrigué par cet accroc dans mes plans... Cela va assez l'inquiéter pour détourner son attention de toi et assez le rassurer pour commencer des recherches... Je veux savoir, Severus ! Je veux savoir qui a bien pu faire cela ! Essaie de lui soutirer les noms des personnes de leur côté qui peuvent passer cette maudite barrière de protection et en vouloir assez au gamin pour lui souhaiter les pires maux... »

_À part moi-même ?_ Pensa le professeur frustré d'avoir un tel âne pour élève.

« Et évidemment qui ne soient pas des Mangemorts... »

_Il ne restait plus personne sur la liste..._

« Insiste sur le fait que de ta célérité à trouver un remède dépend la vie de son protégé... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . ****NTRL . ****FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER  
**

**.**

_**Square Grimmaud, dans la cuisine, QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix...**_

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce n'était brisé que par les sanglots étouffés de Molly Weasley dans les bras de son mari. Albus Dumbledore avait annoncé la bien triste nouvelle à tous les membres de l'Ordre... Une faible lueur d'espoir brillait encore dans les yeux du vieil homme à la pensée de l'absence du cadavre du jeune homme... Jamais il n'avait attendu le retour de son professeur de Potions avec tant de ferveur. Leur dernier espoir... L'attente pouvait durer des heures...

« Qu'attend-il pour revenir ? Explosa soudain Alastor.

- Allons, mon ami, vous savez très bien que ses marges de manœuvres sont très faibles et qu'il n'a sûrement pas pu revenir faire un rapport immédiatement après un tel événement. Nous devons nous montrer patient.

- Qui nous dit que, maintenant que nous avons perdu l'avantage, il n'est pas retourné dans l'autre camp, ce traitre ? Affirma plus que ne demanda le vieil Auror.

- Voyons, Severus est un homme sûr, Alastor. Je lui fais entièrement confiance... Il reviendra, sûrement pas de suite mais il reviendra...

- Que faisons-nous ici, alors ?

- Personne ne pourra dormir alors autant se tenir compagnie... »

Albus avait raison. Tous étaient inquiets. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement avec l'espoir du monde sorcier prisonnier de leur pire ennemi ?

Molly se leva pour faire du thé. Cela l'occuperait et serait utile à tous...

On n'entendait plus que les tics tacs lointains de l'horloge du grand hall. Puis elle sonna les cinq heures du matin...

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Severus arriva. Tous se levèrent en sursaut.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Grinça Alastor, s'attirant un regard noir du Maître des Potions.

- Alastor... Reprocha Dumbledore, en allant accueillir son espion.

- Désolé, Albus mais vous savez que cela n'a pas été facile... Souffla l'homme en noir aux traits plus pâles qu'à son habitude.

- Où est Harry ? Coupa Tonks, la voix brisée d'angoisse.

- Harry est au Manoir Malfoy... Il est prisonnier, gravement blessé mais vivant... »

Un soupir collectif de soulagement se fit entendre.

« Pourquoi Voldemort l'a-t-il laissé en vie ? Demanda Albus en fermant les yeux comme pour ne pas faire face à la réalité de la réponse.

- Il y a eu un problème, Albus... Ce n'est pas le Lord qui a blessé Potter. Lorsque l'on est arrivé, il était déjà dans cet état...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces inepties ! Coupa Alastor. Encore une ruse de Mangemort ! »

Le Maître des Potions l'ignora. Le vieux directeur avait rouvert les yeux et tentait de se raccrocher à ce faible espoir.

« Potter inconscient dans son sang et les Moldus sous _Imperium_ ont perturbé les plans du Lord qui a décidé de ne rien faire tant que la situation ne sera pas éclaircie...

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a mis les Dursley sous l'Impardonnable ? S'étonna le vieux directeur.

- Non...

- Il ment ! Hurla Maugrey au bord de l'hystérie. Qui pourrait faire cela à part de sales Mangemorts ou leur chef ?! »

L'Auror se laissa submerger par sa peur et sa déception...

Tant de temps de recherches, tant de sacrifices pour finalement perdre cette guerre ! Ce petit traître tentait de les mener en bateau. Il n'était pas un imbécile ! Personne du camp de la lumière n'aurait fait une chose pareille à part !

« Le seul de "notre" camp qui puisse faire cela, c'est vous Snape ! Vous le détestez depuis toujours ! Pour ses origines ! Pour sa notoriété ! Pour sa grandeur d'âme malgré tous les malheurs qu'il a subis ! »

Et voilà, il avait raison ! Lui avait aussi subi la honte d'être un enfant maltraité, dans l'indifférence générale ! Potter allait être encensé d'avoir survécu à tant de dures épreuves ! Lui se démenait comme un beau diable risquant sa vie à tous moments ! Potter se mettait dans des situations effroyables laissant les autres l'en sortir... Et finissait par en récupérer toute la gloire !

« Alastor ! Coupa Molly. Vous êtes injuste ! Severus risque sa vie constamment pour nous aider et, là, il est notre seul lien avec ce pauvre Harry ! Alors au lieu de l'insulter, mettons-nous d'accord sur un pan pour le sauver !

- Oui, ma chérie mais calme-toi... Conseilla Arthur.

- Severus, assied-toi, prends un peu de thé et raconte-nous tout en détails... »

Le Maître des Potions obtempéra, signe de fatigue extrême chez lui. Il narra toute la nuit avec force détails puis se tut, conscient de l'impasse où le camp de la lumière se trouvait.

Tonks se leva brusquement.

« Eh bien, c'est simple ! Nous faisons une perquisition chez les Malfoy et nous récupérons Harry !

- Voyons, mon enfant... Sous quel prétexte demanderions-nous cette perquisition ? Les Malfoy ne sont accusés de rien, pour l'instant... Rappela Dumbledore.

- D'enlèvement ! C'est bien suffisant en plus d'être des Mangemorts ! »

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler pendant que ses larmes menacés de glisser sur ses joues.

« Albus a raison, Tonks... Intervint Alastor. Même si nous arrivions à avoir l'autorisation de fouiller le Manoir, qui nous dit que les Mangemorts ne le déplaceront pas dans un autre lieu...

- Prenons-le d'assaut alors ! C'est une guerre, on doit prendre des risques !

- Et ils tueront Harry sur place pour ne pas le voir libérer... »

Les larmes coulèrent finalement sur les joues pâles de la jeune Auror...

« Écoutez-moi... »

Severus...

« Pour l'instant, Le Lord n'a pas l'intention de tuer Potter et c'est tout ce qui compte. Cela nous donne du temps pour élaborer un plan. »

Le Maître des Potions croisa le regard triste mais moins désespéré de son mentor.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Severus... Pour l'instant, nous avons tous besoin de repos. Nous ne serons utiles à personne dans cet état. Allons dormir quelques heures. Demain, Severus, tu travailleras sur les potions qui aideront le pauvre garçon. Pendant ce temps, Tonks et Alastor, vous retournez à Privet Drive. Peut-être que quelque chose nous a échappé dans la panique du moment... Arthur, tu chercheras au ministère si quelqu'un a pu se rendre chez les Dursley ces jours-ci... Molly, tu contacteras tous les membres de l'Ordre pour leur indiquer une réunion demain soir, ici, pour décider d'un plan à suivre... Quant à moi, j'ai des recherches à faire... »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, la réunion prit fin...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . ****NTRL . ****FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER  
**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, couloir...**_

Fenrir avait feint de rejoindre sa chambre... Quelques heures étaient passées... Plus aucun signe de vie n'était perceptible dans le manoir...

Il décida que le moment était parfait. Il se glissa dans les couloirs sombres à l'affût de la moindre présence mais surtout tentant de détecter les effluves de parfum que dégageaient chaque être vivant qui se trouvait dans cet immense château... Théodore Nott fils devait avoir une odeur proche de celle de son père... Cela semblait facile...

Les invités du fils Malfoy devaient être logés non loin de lui, dans l'aile où se trouvaient aussi ses parents donc prudence... L'homme, toujours à moitié transformé, s'arrêta pour humer l'air...

Oui... Là... Non loin... Peut-être cette pièce... Non... Plus loin... Il s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte... L'odeur était bien similaire... Pas totalement identique... Il en était sûr. L'adolescent devait se trouver là...

D'un simple _alohomora_, il put ouvrir la porte et s'introduire dans la pièce... Rien ne bougea... Il s'avança jusqu'à la masse sombre que formait le lit... Une douce respiration régulière... Le loup-garou entrouvrit la gueule... Des crocs luisants reflétèrent les rayons de la lune qui passaient par la fenêtre... Quoi de mieux que de mordre l'unique descendance de l'homme si prétentieux de se croire supérieur à lui ! Il imaginait déjà l'horreur de Nott en voyant son fils atteint de son "infâmie"... Quelle jouissance ! Il se pencha vers l'adolescent qui dormait sereinement... Il ressemblait à son père : il était beau... Que la vengeance allait être savoureuse !

Le lycan se jeta sur sa proie qui, réveillée en sursaut, commença à se débattre incapable de hurler, bâillonnée par la main de son agresseur... Une morsure à l'épaule serait parfait. Il faudrait déchiqueter la chair pour ne laisser aucune trace évidente de sa mâchoire si particulière... Aucune preuve... Même si tous les soupçons pèseraient sur lui... Il allait lui faire des plaies profondes pour qu'il se torde d'une douleur insoutenable sous le regard de son père impuissant...

Mais il voulait d'abord voir la terreur dans les yeux du fils de son ennemi !

L'immense loup-garou chevaucha le corps de sa victime pour limiter ses mouvements. Puis une main toujours sur la bouche, il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'approcher de son propre visage et l'obliger à croiser son regard... L'adolescent, dans une tentative vaine d'échapper à son bourreau, gesticulait dans tous les sens, griffant, frappant les bras velus... Mais le poids énorme sur sa poitrine eut raison de lui. Il s'immobilisa, les paupières hermétiquement clauses...

Fenrir approcha sa gueule du visage encore glabre, humant avec délice la peur qui se dégageait de l'adolescent... Et s'il le tuait ? La douleur d'un père veuf perdant son unique enfant était aussi une belle vengeance...

Nott sentait un souffle chaud sur sa joue. Son agresseur aurait-il des idées plus perverses que celles de le blesser ? Il ouvrit les yeux pour au moins connaître le nom de celui qui allait payer très cher cette humiliation... Il plongea son regard dans des yeux couleur argent pailleté de jaune et de rouge... Fenrir Greyback ! Il allait mourir. Il le savait, maintenant...

.

**Fin du chapitre 2  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :** . Merci à **Adenoide** (Tu auras plus d'infos sur Severus et ses pensées au fur et à mesure mais il est vrai qu'il est hypocrite et pas sympa du tout au départ ! lol), **Anonyme** (Parce que ! lol) **Ayann** (Jai hâte et je suis flattée !!! ;)), **Daphnépans** (Aucun soucis...), **Hypnos** (Et ouiiiii ! lol), **Lolie**, **Lune Bleue** (Ouiiiii !), **Mel** (Très différent !) **Narcissss** (Pas content ? lol C'est un euphémisme !), **Satelitte** (Il y en aura souvent !) **Tia** (Pas pour nos héros ! lol)...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** . Je reprends mon rythme habituel d'un chapitre tous les mercredis... ;)

Petit défi pour ceux qui veulent : Que sait Greyback sur Snape ?

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	3. Chapter 3 : Interlude

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phoenix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Je publie quelques heures en avance... Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? lol  
**

**Pour plus de faciliter, je nommerai Théodore Nott sénior, Théodore, et Théodore Nott junior, Théo.**

**Attention lemon slash, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, vous devez passer le quatrième paragraphe...  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 3 : Interlude  
**

.

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans une chambre d'invité... **_

Prisonnier sous son agresseur, Théodore Nott junior était tétanisé... Son regard plein d'effroi et de résignation plongeait dans celui du loup-garou qui semblait se délecter de la faiblesse de sa victime. Mais...

Greyback s'immobilisa soudain. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. La lueur de folie s'éteignit pour laisser place à de l'incompréhension. Le loup-garou semblait déstabiliser...

...

Fenrir ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait ! Ses yeux... Ses yeux... Ses yeux !!! Que faire ? Mais que faire ? Il lâcha violemment l'adolescent et partit en courant !

...

Théo reprit une profonde inspiration, tant pour reprendre son souffle que par soulagement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il ne comprenait pas sa chance. Tout était allé si vite... Pourquoi son agresseur avait-il changé d'avis ? Oui, il en était sûr. Il avait changé d'avis ! Il l'avait vu dans son regard... Il porta la main à sa bouche meurtrie par la pression de la main inhumaine du semi-loup-garou... Que s'était-il passé ?

Soudain, ses yeux s'embuèrent et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il fut prit de violents hoquets... Une crise due au contre-coup... Il avait échappé à une mort atroce... Pourquoi ?

Il tenta de reprendre contenance plusieurs fois, sans succès... Inspirer... Expirer... Se calmer... Se lever... Aller voir dans un miroir les dégâts et... si quelque chose n'avait pas changé en lui pour rebuter un loup-garou !

Non, rien... Il était toujours le même... À quelques égratignures et hématomes près !

Il ne comprenait pas mais il savait qu'il devait immédiatement prévenir son père pour réclamer vengeance et surtout pour ne plus jamais se retrouver dans cette situation de telle impuissance !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans un couloir...**_

Fenrir Greyback courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs sombres du château. C'était impossible ! Son esprit perturbé par la potion expérimentale avait dû lui jouer des tours ! Il n'avait pas vu ça ! Mais... Et si c'était vrai ? Comme cela serait-il possible ? Il ne restait personne pour cela... Personne ! Et lui... Il n'était pas concerné ! Il était désorienté pour l'instant. La pleine lune... La nouvelle potion... Son esprit mi-humain mi-loup-garou... Il ne pouvait penser correctement avec tout cela ! Il devait retourner dans sa chambre, attendre d'avoir retrouver sa forme normale et, à ce moment, les idées claires, il prendrait une décision !

Fortement perturbé, l'homme, aux sens si aiguisés habituellement, ne vit même pas, derrière une statue, les deux ombres habillées de noir, les visages cachés sous les capuches,...

« Tu penses qu'il nous a vus ?

- À la vitesse où il est passé, je ne pense pas. Il avait l'air d'avoir un dragon aux trousses. Il n'a pu nous reconnaître... Mais je vérifierai demain matin. Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé...

- Terminons-en rapidement. Cela nous évitera toute nouvelle mauvaise rencontre. Comment va Potter ?

- Très mal... Mais il est vivant et il aura les soins qu'il lui faut. Le Lord n'a pas l'air de vouloir l'achever.

- C'est toujours cela de gagner...

- Je pense que lui aussi se doute de quelque chose.

- Il faut accentuer ce doute. Potter ne doit jamais retourner chez les Moldus. Dumbledore ne se rend pas compte à quel point il est vulnérable là-bas !

- Que devons-nous en faire ?

- Trouve un moyen de le garder ici, chez les Malfoy... Vivant ET en un seul morceau, s'il-te-plaît.

- C'est impossible ! Si le Lord accepte de le laisser là, Dumbledore s'arrangera pour le récupérer et le renvoyer dans sa famille avec une armada d'Aurors !

- Il ne faut pas que ce vieux filou sache où le gamin se trouve.

- C'est déjà fait. Le Lord a envoyé Snape préparer des potions pour des soins spécifiques et pour dire à Dumbledore que le gamin était vivant sans indiquer le lieu de son emprisonnement. Mais le traître a dû tout raconter ! On est dans une impasse. La situation est difficile à gérer... Même le Lord ne sait quelle décision prendre.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider. Personne ne peut sortir du manoir sans que le Lord n'en soit informé à part le Chef et il va bientôt arriver pour que je lui fasse un rapport de la situation. Je dois me rendre au point de rendez-vous maintenant. Alors débrouille-toi ! Je sais que ton esprit tordu va nous trouver une solution. Je te laisse. »

Une des deux ombres glissa dans les couloirs, laissant l'autre exaspérée...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . ****NTRL . ****FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER  
**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans les appartements des Maîtres de Maison...**_

Narcissa put enfin s'asseoir. Elle avait pris soin de toutes les blessures visibles de l'adolescent. Pour le reste, il fallait attendre les potions de Severus et même avec cela elle n'était pas sûre que Potter survive...

Les lésions internes étaient graves surtout sa commotion cérébrale. Il n'aurait jamais dû être déplacé ! Un simple sort de stabilisation, quelques potions _Poussoss_ et il n'aurait fallu que quelques jours de repos pour le sauver. Mais là... Le voyage et surtout le transplanage avait provoqué un énorme hématome sous-dural **(1)** où s'était concentré un noyau dur de magie incontrôlable.

La blonde releva la tête et croisa le regard de son mari. Il ne laissait rien transparaître mais il était blême, seul signe du malaise qu'il ressentait... Comble du comble, ce malaise était la peur de perdre Potter, une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde ! La situation était dramatiquement ridicule... Pour l'adolescent qui risquait de mourir mais aussi pour eux qui paierait de leur vie de ne pas l'avoir sauver ! Elle reporta son attention sur le blessé... Leur ennemi... Ce n'était qu'un tout jeune homme de l'âge de son fils... Un adolescent chétif qui paraissait bien vulnérable avec ce visage imberbe aux traits crispés par la douleur et à la pâleur cadavérique qui jurait avec ses draps parme de soie sauvage...

Quelques tâches de sang encore visibles détournèrent son attention et lui firent froncer les sourcils. Le loup-garou paierait cher sa mauvaise blague. Elle se vengera comme une Black savait le faire ! Enfin... Si elle survivait à cette nuit... Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers le Lord. Il n'avait pas bougé, debout au pied du lit...

...

Voldemort observait son ennemi maintenant soigné et propre mais toujours inconscient... Seules de légères marques témoignaient des blessures qu'il avait reçues... Qui avait pu faire cela ? Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question pendant qu'il avait observé les Malfoy prodiguer leurs soins à l'adolescent...

Une personne seule ne pouvait monter une telle mise en scène... Donc ils étaient plusieurs... Plusieurs grands sorciers car il fallait une magie très puissante pour pénétrer les barrières de protection de sang et mettre sous _Imperium_ une famille de Moldus pour passer Potter à tabac. Oui, il était presque sûr que c'était ainsi que cela s'était passé ! Le gamin devait se réveille pour qu'il puisse vérifier cette théorie et trouver d'autres indices sur les raisons de cette étrange situation. Si quelqu'un complotait en secret, c'était très inquiétant pour ses futurs plans... Il connaissait très bien la technique du "Je les laisse s'entretuer et je rafle la gloire" ou celle du "Je laisse l'un abattre l'autre et j'achève le victorieux affaibli pour avoir la gloire". Il n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements. Ses mauvais pressentiments ne faisaient que se confirmer. Sa douleur physique avait reflué mais elle était toujours présente et il était bien conscient qu'elle était due à autre chose qu'à un malaise engendré par cette situation insolite ! Un autre horcruxe serait-il en passe d'être défait ? Non, il le sentirait. Ce serait plus violent... Là, la douleur semblait venir de Potter...

Potter, lui, ne semblait rien ressentir. C'était exaspérant ! Même prisonnier, il arrivait à lui échapper et à lui donner le goût de la défaite !

« Maître ?

- Que veux-tu, Bella ?

- J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution pour vous permettre de gagner du temps pour résoudre la situation et pour garder Potter sous votre coupe... »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détourna enfin les yeux de son ennemi.

« Parle... »

.

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, couloirs qui mènent aux chambres des Mangemorts...**_

Théodore Nott sénior courait dans les couloirs baguette à la main. Ce monstre sanguinaire ! Cette immonde créature ! Cette monstruosité de la nature avait osé attaquer son fils ! Théo, son magnifique Théo, était arrivé complètement défait dans ses appartements, traumatisé au point de lui raconter une histoire sans queue ni tête d'hésitation, de soit-disant changement d'avis de son agresseur. Le loup-garou avait tout simplement voulu lui envoyer un message ! Il était trop lâche pour aller au bout de ses actes ! Il s'était dégonflé et il s'était enfui pour se terrer dans un coin ! Saleté de bestiole ! Oser tenter de intimider son fils en lui faisant croire qu'il allait mourir ! On n'intimidait pas un Nott ! On ne menaçait pas de mort un Nott sans en subir les conséquences ! Il allait le payer cher et pas plus tard que maintenant ! Loup ou pas, il n'échapperait pas à sa vengeance !

L'homme était fou de rage... La rage l'aveuglait au point de lui faire croire à ce raisonnement bancal ! La rage lui faisait commettre l'acte inconscient d'aller attaquer un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune !

Il arriva devant la porte des appartements de sa cible et d'un puissant _Alohomora_ l'ouvrit violemment. Le monstre était effectivement là. Théodore se figea. Greyback finissait sa transformation en homme. Il ne lui restait que quelques lambeaux de vêtements sur un corps où quelques touffes de poils disparaissaient... C'était la fin de la nuit, la lune était couchée et le loup-garou retournait sommeiller en l'humain. Quelle aubaine ! C'était un des rares moments de vulnérabilité de ces monstres et le père bafoué allait en profiter. Il attaqua sans coup Fenrir... Humm... Sans coup férir !

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Théodore se délecta de voir le puissant loup-garou se tordre de douleur à ses pieds, sous l'Impardonnable. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de ce moment ! Il arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de donner à Greyback la "chance" de se rendre compte de sa situation.

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Les grognements de douleur étaient délectables. Mais il voulait l'entendre hurler... Hurler à la mort comme tout bon loup qui se respecte. Il sourit à cette image et il accentua son sort.

...

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Fenrir se saisit le tête entre les mains. La douleur lui déchirait le crâne mais il ne donnerait pas satisfaction à son ennemi ! Il avait fait une grave erreur. Il aurait dû tuer le rejeton de cet immonde bâtard qui le torturait puis il aurait dû prendre le large, le temps de se retransformer et de laisser les esprits se calmer. Puis il aurait profité de la souffrance Nott sans craindre sa revanche ! Quelle erreur ! Quelle fatale erreur !

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Il posa une main sur le sol froid pour empêcher son corps de convulser encore plus violemment. Nott avait augmenté l'intensité de son sort. Puis il arrêta encore quelques secondes, sûrement pour se délecter du spectacle... Trouver la force de se relever ! Trouver la force de se jeter sur lui !

« Je vais t'apprendre, saleté de loup-garou, à porter la main sur mon fils ! »

Et il reprit de plus belle.

« _Endoloris_ ! _Endoloris_ !! _Endoloris_ !!! »

L'homme ricanait de le voir se tordre sur le sol. Mais ce qu'il ne voyait pas c'était le rapprochement centimètre par centimètre de sa victime. Il était trop confiant, trop sûr d'être entièrement maître de la situation et lorsqu'il arrêta de nouveau son sort pour être sûr que ses insultes soient entendues, il ne put l'éviter. D'un bond, Fenrir se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur. Malgré la douleur de la transformation et celle des Doloris qu'il avait reçus, il restait le plus puissant des deux. Il arracha la baguette de Nott et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Désarmé, l'homme allait être à sa merci ! Il avait fait l'erreur d'hésiter avec le fils, il ne la ferait pas avec le père ! Depuis le temps qu'il voulait se venger de toutes les insultes que ce sale prétentieux lui lançaient constamment ! Et là, il venait l'attaquer dans sa chambre, lui donnant l'occasion de justifier sa mort au près du Maître : légitime défense !

Mais Nott sénior n'était pas Nott junior ! Il ne serait pas si facile à maîtriser. L'homme lui balança un coup de poing qui lui fit éclater la pommette. Fenrir lui attrapa le poing et l'écrasa sur les pierres du mur. Il entendit Nott hurler de douleur au milieu de leurs halètements. D'un coup d'épaule, il l'envoya valdinguer au sol. Sans attendre, il enjamba l'homme à terre, s'assit sur sur son torse, attrapa ses deux avant-bras et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. Voilà, la position qu'il préférait : à cheval sur une victime bloquée par son poids et par sa force phénoménale ! Maintenant, il allait pouvoir discuter.

« Alors Nott, on a vendu la peau du loup-garou avant de l'avoir tuer ? »

L'homme se débattit sous lui tentant de libérer ses bras... En vain...

« Avant de m'amuser puis de te tuer, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Si tu réponds gentiment et correctement, je promets que tu mourras rapidement... Sinon le peu de temps qui reste avant l'aube va te paraître une éternité... »

L'homme se cambra de toutes ses forces dans une ultime tentative de se libérer. Fenrir s'allongea sur lui de tout son long pour réduire encore plus ses mouvements. Il durcit la prise sur ses bras, le faisant gémir de douleur. Il plongea un regard plein d'une satisfaction sadique dans celui chargé de haine de sa victime...

Puis le monde bascula de nouveau pour lui...

Immobiles, les deux hommes restèrent là à se regarder comme hypnotisés... Quelques secondes... Quelques minutes... Une éternité... Le temps s'était figé... Puis quand il reprit, Fenrir glissa son regard jusqu'aux lèvres encore tremblantes de rage de l'homme... Des lèvres roses, entre-ouvertes, sèches par sa respiration rapide... Une langue vint les humidifier... Il ne pouvait résister à cet appel. Plus rien n'exista. Plus rien ne compta que de goûter à ces lèvres qui semblaient offertes... Il se pencha pour les effleurer... les lécher... Il les embrasse doucement... D'abord les commissures... Puis la lèvre supérieure... Celle du dessous... Il tenta une intrusion dans cette antre chaude... Il ne fut pas rejeter... Une langue hésitante vint à sa rencontre pour approfondir le baiser... C'était intense. Où était-il ? Avec qui était-il ? Quelle importance ? Cette bouche accueillante était un véritable délice... Comme toujours... Elle lui avait manqué... Manqué ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Il devait se reprendre !

Il libéra les bras qu'il avait faits prisonniers. Mais les mains ennemis n'en profitèrent pas pour le repousser ou le blesser, bien au contraire... Elles glissèrent jusque son dos, sous les restes de sa chemise, pour parcourir fiévreusement sa peau. Les siennes répondirent avec la même passion. L'homme qui était sous son corps commença un doux mouvement de va-et-vient qui enflamma ses reins. La demande était claire et il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose : la satisfaire !

Lestement, il se releva en tenant son futur amant dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui facilita le mouvement en nouant jambes autour de lui. Il l'emmena jusqu'au lit dans la chambre d'à côté. Il le posa délicatement et s'allongea pour recommencer à lui prodiguer des caresses fiévreuses, l'effleurant de ses mains, de ses lèvres... Il releva la tête pour quémander un baiser qui lui fut offert spontannément. Les gestes étaient aisés... Comme familiers...

Il se redressa, il se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements ainsi que de ceux de l'homme et il retourna s'allongeait sur lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le couvrit de baisers. L'homme fit glisser sensuellement ses pieds le long de ses jambes et les noua au bas de son dos. Puis il commença à onduler contre lui. Il s'offrait totalement à lui...

Fenrir prit le soin infini de le combler de ses plus douces attentions. Il s'attarda sur chaque zone qui tirait de lui de langoureux gémissements. Il ne se lassait de parcourir sa peau lisse de la pulpe de ses doigts, de l'effleurer de ses lèvres, de l'exciter du feu de sa barbe naissante... Et lorsqu'enfin il ne fit qu'un avec lui, il contrôla son propre désir pour se délecter de l'entendre vocaliser son plaisir... Cet homme s'offrait à lui sans compter... Cet homme... Son amant... Dont il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le nom...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre des Maîtres des Maisons...**_

Lucius observait sa belle-sœur, camouflant sa consternation. il la savait folle mais, là, elle atteignait des sommets. Comment pouvait-on penser à un plan aussi tordu ?

« Je te félicite, Bella. Tu mérites amplement ta place dans le cercle de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts.

- Merci, Maître. »

Le blond réprima un sursaut. Le Lord approuvait un tel plan ? C'était de la folie !

« Lucius, Narcissa ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

- Oui, Maître...

- Bella... Donne l'ordre à tous les Mangemorts de quitter le Manoir, de retourner chez eux et d'attendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre »

Lucius obéit la mort dans l'âme sous le regard goguenard de sa belle-sœur. Celle-ci se retira pour appliquer aussi les ordres du Lord...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans une chambre d'invité...**_

Les coups violents portés à sa porte le réveillèrent de son profond sommeil...

« Greyback ! Greyback, réponds-moi ! Je sais que tu es là ! »

Fenrir releva la tête difficilement.

« Greyback ! Dépêche-toi ! Le Lord veut que l'on soit hors du Manoir dans quelques minutes !

- Oui ! C'est bon, Rosier ! J'ai entendu ! J'arrive ! » Réussit à crier le loup-garou d'une voix pâteuse.

Les coups cessèrent...

Fenrir avait le regard posé sur les draps défaits prés de lui, seules traces qu'il n'avait pas rêvé... Il se releva brusquement... La chambre... La salle de bain... Le salon... Personne ! "IL" était parti !

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Avait-il réellement eu cette relation passionnée avec son pire ennemi ? Était-ce un sort ? Cela ne pouvait venir de Nott. Il le méprisait trop pour cela... La potion de Snape aurait-elle influencé sa libido ? Non, cela n'expliquait pas la réponse plus qu'enflammée de son amant d'une nuit... D'une nuit ? Était-ce sûr ? Non, son instinct lui criait autre chose ! L'homme qui s'était pressé contre lui avait eu le comportement d'un amant amoureux pas celui d'une folie d'un soir... Ce n'était pas une découverte mais des retrouvailles ! Il en était sûr !

Il devait élucider ce mystère mais il avait besoin d'aide... Aide qu'allait lui offrir Snape de gré ou de force !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud...**_

Severus arriva dans une rue annexe de Square Grimmaud, il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait à proximité et il se précipita à l'intérieur du QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix... Il devait faire vite ! Il ne savait pas de combien de temps il bénéficiait mais il fallait profiter de cette aubaine... Encore... Il était de nature pessimiste... Trop de chance ne peut être que l'indication d'une manipulation machiavélique. Il devait tout de même tenter le coup !

Il prit de la poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans l'âtre de la cuisine...

« Severus ?

- Oui, Albus. C'est urgent ! Il faut réunir très rapidement le plus de personnes possible !

- De mauvaises nouvelles, mon garçon ? Demanda le vieux directeur d'une voix inquiète.

- Non, au contraire. Nous avons peut-être une occasion de récupérer Potter en vie.

- Oh Merlin, Severus. C'est inespéré !

- Alors faîtes vite ! J'ai tout de même un mauvais pressentiment... »

...

Quelques minutes et Dumbledore arriva accompagné de MacGonagall, Maugrey, Tonks et Shacklebolt. Ils furent vite rejoint par Arthur et Molly Weasley.

Severus faisait les cents pas...

« Albus, nous ne sommes pas assez ! Nous...

- Assez pourquoi, Snape ? Le coupa Alastor, méfiant dès qu'il s'agissait de l'ex-Mangemort.

- Le Lord a demandé d'évacuer le Manoir Malfoy jusqu'à nouvel ordre et il a laissé Potter à la garde de Lucius et Narcissa. Il ne reste donc qu'eux, Draco et ses invités, dans le château. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rater une telle occasion !

- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que cela pourrait être un piège ? Demanda Alastor, toujours sur ses gardes.

- Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé ! Grogna l'espion. Mais êtes-vous prêts à laisser passer une telle occasion, même très risquée, de récupérer Potter ? »

Le silence se fit dans le groupe. Tous savait que Severus avait raison...

« Nous devons faire une attaque-éclair mais il nous faut du renfort. Lucius aura beau être seul, il est puissant et il connaît bien sa demeure.

- Nous pourrions contacter Remus... Tenta Tonks.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine de nous encombrer d'un loup-garou dépressif ! Il ne serait pas fiable et risquerait de faire échouer la mission ! Cracha Severus d'un ton méprisant.

- Severus, mon garçon, un peu de respect pour le deuil difficile de Remus. » Le sermonna Albus.

Les autres membres du groupe jetèrent un regard noir à l'espion.

« Lupin ne va pas bien. Il risque d'être impulsif et de faire capoter la mission. Qui parmi vous serez prêts à prendre le risque ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Tous baissèrent les yeux. Ce fut Dumbledore qui coupa ce silence gêné.

« Je vais contacter Scrimgeour. Minerva et Severus vous restez à Poudlard. Nous arriverons officiellement avec des Aurors pour une perquisition et nous trouverons Harry "par hasard"...

- Mais sous quel prétexte ? Intervint Minerva profondément inquiète.

- On peut toujours dire que je suivais la piste de Mangemorts évadés qui m'a mené jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy. Et là, j'ai pu détecter des _Portoloins_ illégaux. Ma paranoïa habituelle a mené à craindre une tentative de contact de Bellatrix Lestrange avec sa sœur Narcissa Malfoy et on soupçobberait la femme d'avoir enlevé Harry...

- Excellent idée, Alastor... Et par ces temps de guerre, ce ne sera pas de la paranoïa mais une prévention pour protéger les "honnêtes citoyens" que sont les Malfoy... »

Les yeux du vieux directeur brillaient d'espoir mêlé à une étrange satisfaction...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le Grand Hall...**_

Lorsque l'Elfe de Maison vint prévenir Lucius que des Aurors avaient pénétré dans le manoir et commençaient à fouiller chaque recoin, celui-ci reprit une gorgée de café brûlant avec un sourire en coin. Puis posant la délicate tasse de porcelaine, il s'excusa auprès de son invité pour aller "accueillir" les nouveaux arrivants.

Inutile d'aller dans l'entrée, l'élégant aristocrate se dirigea directement dans le couloir qui menaient à ses appartements et, oh surprise, Dumbledore, Scrimgeour et toute la clique s'y trouvaient déjà.

Sa femme debout devant la porte restait le seul rempart entre eux et Potter. Calmement, il alla se poster à ses côtés.

« Bonjour, Messieurs... Mademoiselle... Salua-t-il le groupe avec son habituel air hautain. Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut une telle intrusion dans notre vie privée ? »

Son calme apparemment exaspéra le chef des Aurors.

« Nous avons des informations absolument formelles sur l'utilisation de Portoloins illégaux en ce lieu et nous soupçonnons Bellatrix Lestrange d'être à l'origine de cette utilisation ! Veuillez vous écarter et laisser les Aurors faire leur travail !

- Ma belle-sœur ne se trouve pas ici. Nous n'avons plus de ses nouvelles depuis son évasion d'Azkaban... Mais même si elle avait réellement fait une tentative pour... contacter sa sœur, pourriez-vous m'expliquer la présence du Directeur de Poudlard dans cette mission ?

- Harry Potter a disparu et nous la soupçonnons de l'avoir enlevé et emmené dans ce manoir.

- Ma sœur n'a rien à voir avec la disparition de Potter ! Coupa vivement l'ancienne Black.

- Auriez-vous des renseignements à ce sujet, Madame Malfoy ? Demanda Scrimgeour avec une évidente malveillance.

- Pour ma sœur aucun, pour Potter il est ici...

- Vous avez enlevé le Survivant ! » S'exclama Maugrey en jubilant.

Ils avaient maintenant la preuve de l'enlèvement de l'adolescent, de quoi mettre les Malfoy à Azkaban pour des années, et ils allaient récupérer leur héros facilement sans combattre ! Trop simple... Trop simple !

« Absolument pas ! Intervint Lucius avec une assurance qui sembla inquiéter Dumbledore.

- Alors vous allez nous expliquer pourquoi Monsieur Potter n'est pas dans sa famille ?

- Justement, nous allons discuter de ce point dans mon bureau... Proposa Lucius de sa voix doucereuse.

- Et laisser Potter seul dans vos appartements, le temps de pouvoir le déplacer ! » Coupa Maugrey qui fit un pas vers le couple.

Narcissa chercha quelqu'un du regard... Tonks intervint...

« Nous pouvons former deux groupes sans risque et... Ma tante, vous pourriez m'accorder de voir Harry pour rassurer tout le monde sur son état...

- Bien sûr... Mais je ne veux pas trop de personnes dans la chambre. Il doit se reposer... Mon mari vous expliquera tout en détails. »

Scrimgeour se tourna vers Dumbledore qui lui donna son accord d'un simplement hochement de tête. Il n'y avait aucun danger apparent et les Malfoy n'étaient pas du genre à se compromettre aussi bêtement...

« Bien par ici... » Les invita Lucius.

Scrimgeour, Maugrey et bien sûr Dumbledore le suivirent.

Ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique porte en chêne sculptée de divers dragons.... D'un coup de baguette, Lucius l'ouvrit et les invita à entrer dans son bureau...

Lorsque les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce luxueuse, quelqu'un si trouvait déjà... Cornélius Fudge se leva pour les accueillir. Les hommes le saluèrent. Dumbledore tiqua. La présence du Premier Ministre était de très mauvais augures...

« Je suis ravi, Albus que vous soyez présent. J'ai malheureusement de bien mauvaises nouvelles à vous apprendre... Annonça sans attendre le pleutre notoire.

- Je vous écoute, Cornélius... »

Celui-ci se tourna vers Lucius Malfoy qui prit la parole.

« Monsieur le Premier Ministre a découvert que le Survivant a fait l'objet de sévères maltraitances et il est venu m'apporter les documents officiels qui font de ma femme et de moi-même les tuteurs légaux de Harry James Potter pour sa sécurité... »

.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

(1) Hématome sous-dural : poche de sang située entre la substance nerveuse (cerveau) et la dure-mère (méninge située immédiatement sous de la voûte crânienne).

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :** . Merci à **Adenoïde** (Bien dit et les pères ne vont pas arranger les choses ! Mais je te rassure : Théo est sauvé ! Quant à Severus, je voulais partir de sa haine puis... Je ne dis plus rien ! lol), **Anonyme**, **Hypnos** (C'est là le centre de l'intrigue...), **Lune** **Bleue**, **Mel** (C'est fait ! lol), **Paprika** **Star** (MDR ! Je crois que tu es la seule à avancer l'idée d'un danger pour Fenrir et non Théo ! Excellent ! Pour ta question, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre ! lol), **Sev91** (Pas encore... ;) C'est plus dangereux que cela... quoique ! lol), **Yanlua** (Oui, mais ce n'est pas le couple essentiel et oui, je sauve Théo ! lol), **Zelnazoo** (Non, c'est encore plus concret que cela... lol)...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** . Je voudrais embrasser ma sœur qui vient de commencer à lire ma fic...

Pour le petit défi sur "Que sait Greyback sur Snape ?", réponse au prochain chapitre !

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	4. Chapter 4 : Hébétude

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 4 : Hébétude  
**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...**_

Lucius Malfoy prit la parole.

« Monsieur le Premier Ministre a découvert que le Survivant a fait l'objet de sévères maltraitances et il est venu m'apporter les documents officiels qui font de ma femme et de moi-même les tuteurs légaux de Harry James Potter pour sa sécurité... »

Le blond fit une pause pour admirer l'effet de la nouvelle... Et il ne fut pas déçu. Dire que Scrimgeour, Maugrey et Dumbledore étaient surpris était un euphémisme. Le chef des Aurors avait la mâchoire pendante, le paranoïaque avait pris une teinte rubiconde d'étouffement et le vieux directeur avait perdu les étincelles de malice qui faisaient briller insupportablement ses yeux.

C'était le moment de frapper un grand coup. Lucius prit un air de grande souffrance et reprit la parole.

« J'ai eu la lourde tâche de rapporter à Monsieur le Ministre le traitement ignoble qu'infligeaient ces Moldus à notre héros. Ces gens devraient être immédiatement présentés aux Détraqueurs, sans aucune autre forme de procès tant le fait de porter atteinte à la vie du Survivant est monstrueux ! Leur comportement est inqualifiable ! Comment Dumbledore avez-vous pu confier ce pauvre enfant aux mains d'individus pareils ? Il a déjà tant de responsabilités, inconcevables pour une si jeune personne ! Représenter l'espoir du monde sorcier face au Mal qui le menace est une bien lourde tâche alors lui ajouter une insécurité au sein de sa propre famille est absolument intolérable ! Il lui faut un foyer stable, aimant et qui saura le protéger et l'épauler pour lui construire un avenir qui espérons-le se fera dans une ère de paix ! »

Fudge observait l'homme. Il n'y avait pas à dire : Malfoy était un grand comédien. Quel culot ! Arriver à dire de telles inepties en présence de Dumbledore qui a été témoin de sa malveillance envers Potter et tout cela en ayant l'air sincère était un exploit ! Quoique la partie sur les Moldus livrés aux Détraqueurs n'avaient pas dû être trop forcée...

« Et comment avez-vous su que Monsieur Potter était maltraité ? Que faisiez-vous chez les Dursley ? Persifla Scrimgeour pensant piger l'aristocrate.

- Mais je me suis rendu sur les lieux pour proposer à Monsieur Potter de le prendre sous notre protection pour améliorer les connaissances du monde sorcier qui lui font cruellement défaut. Notre idée de tutorat est murement réfléchi depuis longtemps. Et avant que vous me le demandiez, je connais les lacunes de ce jeune homme grâce à mon fils qui est très soucieux quand il s'agit du maintien des traditions surtout chez ses camarades. »

Heureusement que Severus n'était pas là. Il en aurait fait une syncope d'attendre une telle énormité sur son filleul !

« Il est impossible de passer les barrières de protection ! Contre-attaqua le chef des Aurors.

- J'ai eu une autorisation spéciale de Monsieur le Premier Ministre ici présent et d'ailleurs heureusement car je suis honoré d'être celui qui a pu porter secours au Survivant !

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy... Intervint Fudge d'un ton mielleux. Et nous vous en remercions au nom du monde sorcier. J'ai même pensé à vous proposer pour l'Ordre de Merlin pour cet acte héroïque !

- C'est tout à fait inutile. J'ai juste fait mon devoir... »

Dumbledore plissa les yeux. Les enjeux étaient assez importants pour avoir un Malfoy qui s'abaisse à feindre la modestie avec une tendance Gryffondor.

« Nous ne permettrons pas qu'un sorcier, quel qu'il soit, soit traité de cette manière par des Moldus donc Harry Potter ne retournera pas dans sa famille ! Surenchérit Fudge.

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour reprendre ce pauvre adolescent perdu et le rendre à ces... ces... tortionnaires ! » Clama Lucius.

Trop ! C'était trop ! Maugrey éclata.

« Comment osez-vous, infâme Mangemort ! C'est vous qui l'avez mis dans cet état et vous osez vous moquer de nous !!!

- C'est un scandale Monsieur Maugrey ! Comment osez-vous insulter un homme si respectable tant engagé dans la défense des valeurs sorcières ? S'indigna faussement Fudge.

- Engagé, c'est bien le terme... Ajouta le vieil Auror d'une voix amère.

- Alastor, s'il te plaît ! » Coupa Dumbledore rapidement.

L'homme se tut mais son indignation se lisait toujours sur son visage. Le vieux directeur choisit une voix beaucoup plus diplomatique que la colère. Il fallait se battre avec les mêmes armes contre de tels individus...

« Je conviens que le comportement des Dursley n'a pas été adéquat...

- Adéquat ? Vous avez une drôle de façon de qualifier une situation aussi grave ! Coupa Lucius avec une surprise non-feinte.

- J'en ai conscience mais j'ai malheureusement dû choisir entre deux maux. Harry est bien plus en sécurité dans le monde Moldu, protégé par les barrières de protection de sang, qu'ici à la merci de Mangemorts ou de Voldemort lui-même... Tout du moins jusqu'à présent... »

Tous frissonnèrent au nom honni. Lucius observait le vieux directeur en silence.

C'était ça, un défenseur du bien ? Tout pour gagner la guerre même s'il devait sacrifier son Golden Boy ? Pour parvenir à leur soit-disant noble objectif, il était capable d'utiliser des moyens condamnables. Ses méthodes n'étaient pas si éloignées des siennes... Lui, qu'on taxait d'élitiste, il aurait bien dit que tout le monde se retrouvait sur un pied d'égalité pour utiliser l'expression "La fin justifie les moyens" ! Le blond n'en avait que plus de mépris pour cet homme qui se revendiquait défenseurs des faibles et des opprimés... Il reconcentra son attention sur le discours du vieil hypocrite.

« Il est effectivement impératif que Harry ne retourne pas dans sa famille mais, Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'avez aucune droit sur sa garde !

- Détrompez-vous... Selon les lois sorcières, le fait que Harry Potter ait été le filleul de Sirius Black lui fait intégrer son illustre famille comme membre à part entière. Or, les membres les plus proches de cette famille encore vivants sont ceux du côté de ma femme. La règle aurait voulu que ce soit l'aîné qui le prenne en charge mais vous me concéderez que Bellatrix Lestrange a perdu ce droit pour des raisons évidentes... Quant à Andromèda, vous ne voulez pas rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à ce jeune homme en le renvoyant dans le monde Moldu, tout de même ? Donc il ne reste que Narcissa... Et étant ma femme, Potter intègre la famille Malfoy en tant que notre filleul... »

Cet état de faits l'avait dégoûté au plus au haut point quand le Lord lui avait ordonné d'accomplir cette mission mais maintenant l'expression de Dumbledore à cette nouvelle valait tous mes sacrifices... Presque... Quelle joie de voir ce vieil ennemi se décomposer devant lui !

« Je suis absolument contre ! Si une famille sorcière doit prendre en charge Harry, ce sera les Weasley avec qui il entretient des liens profonds ! »

C'était le moment de porter l'estocade.

« Mais vous n'avez plus votre mot à dire, Dumbledore... Susurra le Premier Ministre avec une joie non dissimulée. Vous avez perdu tout droit avec l'accusation de maltraitance par négligence qui pèse sur vous. »

Dumbledore se tut. Les deux scélérat avaient tout prévu. Ils avaient une longueur d'avance. Il lui fallait donc du temps pour retourner cette situation à son avantage.

« Potter restera au Manoir Malfoy et il recevra les meilleurs soins possibles... Ajouta Lucius.

- Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible ! Harry vous déteste et il ne s'entend absolument pas avec votre fils ! Ce sera une torture toute aussi ignoble que celle qu'il vient de subir ! Hurla Maugrey.

- Je lui offre une entrée dans une des familles les plus illustres du monde sorcier et vous osez comparer cela à sa misérable vie chez les Moldus ! »

Lucius n'eut pas à se forcer pour montrer son mépris. Il posa son regard sur Dumbledore qui semblait réfléchir pour trouver une échappatoire mais le plan de Bellatrix était parfait... Pour une fois...

« Nous pourrions peut-être demander son avis à l'intéressé lui-même... » Feinta le vieux filou.

Oui, cela allait être la faille du plan parfait... Une très grosse faille ! Mais Fudge était là pour cela et celui-ci intervint.

« Pour l'instant, Monsieur Potter est dans le coma. Il restera ici en sécurité et je suis sûr que lorsqu'il se réveillera, il saura reconnaître la grande générosité de Monsieur Malfoy et il lui en sera profondément reconnaissance. »

Les trois hommes étaient écœurés par tant d'inepties mais ils étaient dans une impasse. La discussion se termina sans qu'aucune solution ne leur vienne à l'esprit... À part d'attendre le réveil de Harry. Ils étaient donc obligés de partir en laissant le Survivant aux mains des Malfoy en espérant que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive entre temps. La mort dans l'âme, tous quittèrent le Manoir...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans une sombre bibliothèque...**_

Arrivé dans son manoir, le Lord s'enferma dans la bibliothèque sans un mot aux Mangemorts qui l'avaient suivi... Ceux qui n'avaient plus de respectabilité aux yeux de la loi sorcière pourtant si aveugle... Les Lestrange, Les Carrow, Greyback, Pettigrew avaient très peu d'endroits où aller sans risquer d'être pris par les Aurors. Ils restaient donc ensemble pour faire front en cas d'attaque, dans un semblant de solidarité,... Au moins au regard du Maître...

Voldemort s'affala dans un fauteuil. Il devait réfléchir logiquement, sereinement mais rapidement à cette situation. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, chose qu'on aurait pensé plus facilement vu qu'il n'en restait qu'un septième mais détrompons-nous les interférences avec ses horcruxes rendaient la chose ardue !

Il expira et inspira longuement puis souleva à demi ses paupières pour laisser son regard errer sur cette pièce sombre mais calme... Il appréciait cet endroit où il passait beaucoup de temps, avec comme seule compagnie les livres et parfois Nagini... D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Sûrement à la chasse pour son dîner... Il aurait voulu discuter du problème avec elle. Elle était souvent de très bon conseil... Sans aucune arrière pensée contrairement aux cloportes qui résidaient dans son manoir... Le Manoir Riddle...

Une bouffée de haine brisa le peu de sérénité qu'il avait réussie à obtenir par sa méditation. Oui, c'était son manoir mais il avait dû l'acheter ! Certes cela avait coûté une bouchée de pain avec toutes les ficelles qu'il avait pu tirer pour acquérir cette propriété mais il avait dû l'acheter ! Son héritage ! La demeure de son père biologique qui n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître ! Ce manoir aurait dû lui revenir de droit !

Après l'incarcération de son oncle Morfin Gaunt qu'il avait persuadé du meurtre de Tom Riddle sénior et de ses parents, il était allé réclamer son héritage. Mais les autorités de l'époque lui avait rétorqué que le mariage, ayant été prononcé sous la contrainte, avait été dissolu et que les bâtards n'étaient pas des héritiers. Des bâtards ! Il n'était pas un bâtard ! Il se souvenait encore du sourire narquois du notaire... Qu'il l'avait chèrement payé plus tard ! Il n'était pas un bâtard !!!

Sa respiration était saccadée. Des perles de sueurs glissaient le long de son front. Ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Des images défilaient incontrôlablement dans son esprit : l'orphelinat, la découverte de la stupidité de sa mère, de la lâcheté de son père, son abandon...

Il devait retrouver son calme ou il ne pourrait jamais établir un plan pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Potter, régler le problème puis enfin se débarrasser de ce dernier obstacle vers sa victoire !

Il se leva pour rejoindre la Salle du Trône. L'endroit l'aiderait peut-être à atténuer les haines de son passé et à trouver une solution à l'éternel "problème Potter"...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans une chambre...**_

Pettigrew s'était enfermé dans sa chambre à double tour et avec plusieurs sorts de _Collaporta_. Il faisait les cent pas. L'Animagus rat était térrifié. Le Lord n'avait pas tué Harry Potter... Encore une fois ! Le plan avait échoué et maintenant il devait aller LE prévenir. IL allait être fou de rage et c'était lui qui serait encore puni ! N'avait-il pas déjà assez payé ses erreurs passées ?

L'homme arrêta sa marche sans fin. Son regard se fit flou... Non, il n'avait pas assez payé, ni par son rôle de l'infâme traître, ni par ses treize ans sous forme de rat, ni par son double asservissement. Aucune absolution ne lui serait permise. Ses actes ne seraient jamais pardonnés. Il devait continuer à suivre son inévitable destin...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir, dans le couloir près de la Salle du Trône...**_

Les bras croisés sur son puissant torse, Fenrir Greyback était appuyé contre un des piliers du couloir qui menait à la Salle du Trône. Snape était venu voir le Lord, sûrement pour faire son rapport sur la réussite du plan de Lestrange.

« Greyback ! »

Tiens quand on parle du loup... Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Et c'était lui qui utilisait cette expression !

« Que veux-tu, Lestrange ? Répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

- Toujours à traîner dans les couloirs ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Hier soir, je t'ai vu courir comme un dératé au Manoir Malfoy... »

Bellatrix discutait sur un ton anodin, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus le loup-garou. L'avait-elle vu, hier soir, agresser le fils Nott ? Voulait-elle le faire chanter ?

« Et ?

- Et je me demandais ce qui t'avait poussé à cette course folle au milieu de la nuit... »

Elle ne savait rien ! Elle pêchait des informations !

« J'ai eu une poussée d'adrénaline incontrôlée... Sûrement un effet secondaire de la potion expérimentale de Snape. C'est pourquoi je l'attends maintenant. ça te va comme excuse ou tu vas continuer à me questionner jusqu'à ce que j'ai des doutes sur tes liens de filiation avec Maugrey Fol'oeil ! »

La femme éclata d'un rire hystérique qui résonnait encore dans sa tête lorsqu'elle s'en alla sans ajouter un mot. Elle était tarée, vicieuse, machiavélique. On ne pouvait jamais savoir quelles idées tordues lui passaient par la tête. Elle était aussi imprévisible que passionnée à la limite de la folie, voir au-delà de cette limite... Mais le loup-garou devait reconnaître une chose : elle ne lui donnait jamais de surnom bestiaux ou dégradants. Elle utilisait son nom de famille et il lui en était secrètement reconnaissant...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans le couloir près de la Salle du Trône, quelques minutes plus tard...**_

Le Maître des Potions sortit enfin !

« Snape !

- Je n'ai pas le temps. Je suis en mission pour le Lord, le loup-garou. Si tu as des réflexions sur ta potion, tu attendras ! »

L'homme en noir se détourna sans plus de cérémonie, faisant tournoyer élégamment ses robes sorcières.

« Et quelles missions te confiera le Lord lorsqu'il saura ce que tu as fait cette nuit à Privet Drive ? » Susurra Greyback, toujours les bras croisé, appuyé contre son pilier.

Snape se figea et se retourna.

« Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Tu penses que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aime autant les biches que toi, Snape ? »

Le Maître des Potions plissa dangereusement les yeux. Greyback resserra sa main sur sa baguette. Il savait qu'une bête piégée était très dangereuse... Surtout quand c'était un serpent !

« Allons ailleurs. » Proposa-t-il avec un air de connivence.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, les sens aux aguets, se méfiant d'une traîtrise du traître. Snape le suivit en silence...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy...**_

Severus arriva au Manoir Malfoy aussi furieux qu'intrigué. Sa discussion avec Greyback avait été moins terrible que prévu. Quand le loup-garou lui avait fait sous-entendre qu'il connaissait sa traîtrise, il s'était attendu à un chantage immonde de sa part mais... Mais jamais à une requête, ni à un serment ! Comment allait-il se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Premièrement, il était à l'abri de se faire dénoncer avec le serment inviolable. C'était une bonne chose... Deuxièmement, le service demandé était largement à sa portée, voir plutôt agréable à faire : tirer les vers du nez à un Mangemort !

Pour l'instant, il devait accomplir la mission que lui avait donnée le Lord... Il arrêta sa course. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit de pur Serpentard. Pourquoi pas faire d'une pierre deux coups, la mission ET le service ? Un semblant de sourire fendit son visage...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans les appartements de l'héritier...**_

« Tu aurais dû porter plainte, Théo ! Critiqua Pansy.

- Porter plainte contre un loup-garou qui est recherché pour avoir mordu et transformé des dizaines et des dizaines d'enfants et tu veux que j'aille chouiner parce qu'il a juste tenté de m'agresser ? J'aurais l'air ridicule !

- Je pencherai plutôt pour une vengeance... Proposa Draco.

- Mon père s'en est déjà chargé et je suis sûr qu'il lui a fait payer sa témérité... Répliqua Théo avec un petit air satisfait.

- Oui, mais tu devrais y ajouter ta touche personnelle. À la prochaine réunion au manoir, nous pourrions lui préparer deux-trois petites choses pour lui faire comprendre que, même jeunes, nous sommes de dangereux futurs Mangemorts ! Clama le blond avec fierté.

- Je suis d'accord mais... »

Quelques coups portés à la porte interrompirent leur discussion. Lucius entra.

« Bonjour, les enfants... »

Draco se renfrogna. Comment avoir l'air dangereux si son propre père l'abaissait à l'état d'enfant !

« Je suis désolé d'abréger votre séjour ici mais IL a donné l'ordre de vous renvoyer chez vous immédiatement. »

Les adolescents soupirèrent. On leur gâchait leurs vacances et en plus on les mettait à l'écart. Quand les prendrait-on donc au sérieux ?!

« Severus vous attend dans le hall pour vous raccompagner chez vous de suite. Je ferai envoyer vos affaires par les elfes. »

Tous se levèrent laissant le père seul avec son fils.

« Draco, j'ai une mission pour toi... Donnée par le Lord. »

Les yeux du jeune blond brillèrent d'excitation. Enfin ! Enfin, il allait pouvoir se distinguer. Mais l'air ennuyé de son père le fit douter...

« Quelle mission, père ?

- Je sais que cela va te paraître idiot mais... Le Lord pense que tu es le plus apte à établir le contact avec Potter...

- Établir quoi ! Hurla Draco.

- Jeune homme, je ne t'ai pas appris de telles manières ! Alors reprends-toi ! Une mission est une mission ! Ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose de plaisant. Tu crois réellement que j'avais envie d'en faire mon filleul et de m'occuper de lui ? Je disais donc : Le Lord t'ordonne de te lier au Survivant pour mieux le manipuler après.

- Mais jamais je ne pourrais me lier à lui et même si j'essayais, ce débile se méfie tellement de moi qu'il se méfiera de tout ce qui vient de moi !

- Je sais... Soupira Lucius. Mais c'était soit toi, soit ta mère, soit moi. Le choix est vite fait et le Lord pense que ce sera plus facile avec un jeune du même âge. Je soupçonne Severus de s'être débarrasser de cette mission. Mais peu importe, tu prends un livre et tu vas le veiller dans sa chambre. je veux que tu sois là quand il sortira de son coma...

- Il va être extrêmement content de voir mon minois, aussi magnifique soit-il, juste à son réveil !

- Obéis et c'est tout ! »

Draco prit le premier livre à sa portée et sortit rageusement...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix, la cuisine...**_

Personne n'avait réussi à calmer Alastor et Albus le regardait marmonner rageusement en faisant le tour de la pièce.

« On ne peut laisser faire ça, Albus ! Hurla le vieil Auror.

- Maugrey a raison. Il faut trouver très rapidement un moyen de sortir ce pauvre enfant de là ! Ajouta Molly en tordant son mouchoir.

- Mais rien ne peut être fait tant que les Malfoy sont protégés par la loi... Intervint Tonks. Nous devons passer par des voies illégales !

- Tonks ! S'indigna Arthur. Je suis sûr que l'on peut faire autrement !

- Une idée, peut-être ? » Demanda ironiquement la jeune femme les yeux brillants de larmes.

Albus restait curieusement silencieux. Une idée saugrenue lui avait traversé l'esprit et il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir la mettre en place sans faire de dégâts... Tout du moins dans son camp...

« Je pense que nous allons les laisser faire... »

Tous tournèrent leurs regards vers le vieil homme, ne comprenant pas son intervention. Albus reprit.

« Harry est pour l'instant en sécurité. Lucius a reçu l'ordre de bien s'en occuper. Les raisons m'en sont encore inconnues mais cela nous laisse du temps. Qu'il se charge de sa sécurité et de son bien-être, j'ai une idée qui nous permettra de retourner la situation à notre avantage... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre où avait été transféré Harry...**_

Draco faisait les cent pas. Quelle mission fastidieuse ! Rester là à surveiller un légume ! Potter n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'il était arrivé et s'il ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser faiblement, il aurait dit qu'il était mort, tant le Gryffondor était pâle.

Et si le balafré ne se réveillait pas ? S'il était dans un état si grave qu'il mourrait dans son profond sommeil ? Pas que cela lui ferait de la peine mais le Lord le punirait lui par la faute de ce débile !

Une mission ? Pfff... Plutôt le pigeon qui servait de garde malade ! Si encore Potter pouvait parler, il aurait pu le torturer psychologiquement avec tout ce qu'il avait appris sur sa vie avec les Moldus ! Oh, oui, qu'il se réveille et il allait bien s'amuser ! Et tant pis pour la mission, il trouvera une excuse pour se dérober !

Pour l'instant, il s'ennuyait... Que pouvait-il faire pour se venger du Survivant sans s'attirer les foudres de son père ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il ricana. Il fit apparaître une plume et de l'encre et s'approcha du jeune homme inconscient...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre où avait été transféré Harry, quelques minutes plus tard...**_

« Draco ! »

L'interpelé sursauta. Zut ! Il n'avait pas pensé se faire prendre.

« Quand je pense que tu n'arrêtes pas de clamer que tu es un adulte à part entière et je te trouve en train de faire de telles gamineries ! »

Les joues du blond se tintèrent de rose. Il l'avait bien cherché mais il s'était tant ennuyé ! Et Potter paraissait moins pâle avec les dessins qu'il avait fait sur son visage : une moustache et une deuxième balafre pour équilibrer le tout.

« Comment veux-tu que je te prenne au sérieux si...

- Bonjour... » Interrompit une petite voix.

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers l'origine du salut : Potter ! Potter était éveillé et les regardait sans la moindre animosité. Ce fut Lucius qui réagit le premier.

« Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ? Essaya-t-il prudemment, attendant le coup d'éclat du Survivant.

- Bien, Monsieur... »

Monsieur ?

« Vous êtes au Manoir Malfoy. Je sais que vous aurez du mal à me croire mais vous êtes en sécurité, ici... »

Lucius attendit la réaction du jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucune colère, aucune inquiétude dans les yeux du Survivant... Y avait-il un problème ?

« Merci, Monsieur, mais... Qui êtes-vous ? »

Oh oui, il y avait un problème un énorme problème !

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 4  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :** . Merci à **Adénoïde **(Je suis d'accord et je vais m'en servir !), **Mel** (Oui, très passionnel !), **Paprika Star** (Un treesome et non ! lol Mais pour la magouille, tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre !), **Yanlua** (Ne t'inquiéte pas pour Harry !)...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** Fenrir a réussi à surprendre Severus et à le faire un peu chanter ! ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)

.


	5. Chapter 5 : Lassitude

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 5 : Lassitude  
**

.

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, en direction de la nouvelle chambre du Survivant...**_

Voldemort marchait à grands pas, Bellatrix et Peter sur les talons... Pourquoi eux ? Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage...

Le Survivant s'était enfin éveillé mais il serait soit-disant amnésique. Il ne fallait pas s'y fier ! C'était encore une feinte pour lui échapper ! Il en était sûr ! Aussi sûr que le Gryffondor allait se laisser emporter par la colère quand il verrait les deux personnes qu'il déteste le plus au monde... Après lui bien sûr ! Peter pour avoir trahi ses parents et Bellatrix pour avoir "gentiment aider" son parrain à franchir le voile fatidique... Quoi de mieux pour mettre le gamin hors de lui ! Et finie la comédie ! Il pourra enfin le questionner, avoir ses réponses, le torturer si l'envie lui en prenait puis mettre fin à ses jours ! Parfait ! C'était parfait !

Le Lord s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte de la chambre et fit volte face vers ses deux sbires de Sang-Pur...

« Nous allons y aller crescendo. Peter, tu entreras en premier. Tu laisseras la porte entre-ouverte et tu ne diras rien ! On verra sa réaction... S'il se maîtrise, Bella, tu entreras juste après et tu lui demanderas des nouvelles de son parrain... Si après cela, il n'a toujours pas craqué, j'interviendrai personnellement et je vous assure qu'il regrettera son stratagème ! »

Les regards des deux concernés se croisèrent, plus que sceptiques sur cette méthode mais ils obtempérèrent. Les ordres étaient les ordres !

Peter entra...

Aucune réaction puis on entendit une petite voix :

« Bonjour, Monsieur... »

Potter avait de la maîtrise... Voldemort fit signe à la femme près de lui qui entra dans la pièce prestement...

Toujours la même voix calme :

« Bonjour, Madame...

- Bonjour, Potter. Dis-moi... Comment va mon adorable et très cher cousin, Sirius ? Susurra la femme.

- Qui ?

- Tu sais, Sirius... Ton Parrain qui t'aimait tant, qui lui t'aurait défendu corps et âme et qui ne t'aurait jamais oublié... Ajouta la femme sur un ton moqueur.

- Je suis désolé mais... Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, Madame... » Répondit la petite voix contrite.

Potter avait une très grande maîtrise de soi mais, Lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se laisserait pas berner ! Il entra... Le Survivant-plus-pour-longtemps était confortablement assis, contre d'immenses oreillers, dans son lit. Les Malfoy s'inclinèrent. Ils se tenaient près de l'adolescent. Narcissa assise lui tenait la main. Draco et Lucius étaient debout derrière elle, silencieux...

« Bonjour, Potter ! Alors on ne se souvient pas de ses vieux amis qui t'ont tant aidé dans ta vie ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton plus que sarcastique.

Voldemort observa le jeune homme. Aucune lueur de haine dans les yeux... Que de la surprise et aussi... de la tristesse ? Et où était donc la célèbre douleur que lui infligeait sa simple présence ? Potter était-il réellement amnésique ? Si ce n'était que de la comédie, il pouvait concurrencer Snape sur la maîtrise de ses réactions !

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur... J'essaie de faire de mon mieux mais je ne me souviens pas d'aucun d'entre vous... »

La voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et les yeux du Survivant se remplirent de larmes...

Non ! Non ! Non ! Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu dans son plan ! Voldemort détestait ne pas être maître de la situation !

« Potter ! Quel est ton dernier souvenir avant de t'être réveillé ici ?

- Eh bien, j'étais dans mon... ma chambre et mon Oncle n'était pas très content que je reçoive ma lettre pour aller à Poudlard... »

Le jeune homme hésita puis il ajouta :

« C'est une école spéciale... »

Les personnes présentes eurent la traumatisante surprise d'assister au soupir de rage et de désespoir du plus ignoble des Mage Noirs. Celui-ci semblait lassé par tous ses imprévus... Il devait être encore plus radical ! Il se dirigea vers l'adolescent, lui prit le menton et plongea son regard carmin dans les yeux humides...

Narcissa intervint.

« C'est une réaction assez courante en cas de commotion cérébrale sévère... Son état est extrêmement fragile... Une légilimencie pourrait lui être fatale !

- Et quand retrouvera-t-il son état normal ?

- Je ne peux le dire, Maître... » Répondit craintivement la blonde.

Il fallait toujours avoir une réponse précise avec le Lord sous peine d'être puni sur le champ mais rien de fâcheux n'arriva.

Voldemort dut prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas se venger sur tout être vivant présent dans la pièce. Il relâcha le visage de l'adolescent tremblant. Il fallait préserver ce... cet... ce crétin faiblard pour avoir les réponses à ses questions ! Tôt ou tard, il l'aurait ! Mais il devait changer ses plans...

« Où est Severus ? Je veux qu'il vienne immédiatement ! Donne ton bras, Peter ! »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Nott...**_

Severus avait silencieusement ramener tous les adolescents chez eux. Il ne restait que Théodore Nott junior... Et pour cause ! Greyback l'attendait aux portes du Manoir Nott pour pouvoir s'introduire dans les lieux en même temps qu'eux... Mais le loup-garou avait la discrétion d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes !

« Greyback ! Sale loup-ga... »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir son insulte que le Maître des Potions intervenait.

« _Impero_ ! »

Un grognement attira son attention. Greyback le regardait dangereusement.

« Eh bien que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Ce n'était pas la peine d'utiliser un _Impardonnable_ ! » Reprocha le loup-garou.

Snape souleva un sourcil. Depuis quand cet animal avait-il des scrupules à utiliser ce genre de méthode ? Surtout sur le fils de son pire ennemi...

« Si tu avais été plus discret, tu aurais pu entrer sans attirer son attention ! » Rétorqua l'homme en noir de sa voix acide.

Un grognement lui répondit. Cet homme n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain, pas même la parole. Pensa Severus avec mépris.

« Allons-y ! Ne perdons pas de temps ! Nous risquons d'être repérés... Monsieur Nott ?

- Oui... Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix sans timbre.

- Vous devez savoir où se trouve votre père en ce moment ?

- Oui...

- Se trouve-t-il seul ?

- Oui...

- Êtes-vous sûr ?

- Oui... mon père... est toujours... seul... dans son... bureau... à cette heure...

- Bien, Monsieur Nott. Veuillez nous-y conduire.

- Oui... »

Les épaules basses, le regard vide, le jeune homme gravit lentement les escaliers qui se trouvaient à la droite du hall. Les deux adultes lui emboîtèrent le pas...

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois sans aucun autre ornement que les armoiries de la famille Nott... Une nuit de pleine lune ! Severus sentit près de lui Greyback sursauter. Celui-ci avait vraiment des réactions étranges, ces temps-ci. Ses yeux ne se détachaient pas du blason. Pourtant, tout le monde savait que Nott dans la mythologie nordique personnifiait la nuit... Enfin, n'importe qui avec un minimum de culture !

« Greyback ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Le loup-garou se ressaisit. Il se mit derrière l'adolescent, le plaqua contre lui et posa ses griffes sur sa gorge. Muni de son otage, il entra dans le bureau sans frapper, suivi du Maître des Potions.

L'effet fut instantané. Théodore Nott sénior se leva et menaça les hommes de sa baguette. Puis ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur lorsqu'il reconnut son fils sous les griffes acérées de son ennemi.

« Toi ! Sale loup-garou !

- Baisse ta baguette, Nott, ou ton fils risque de le payer !

- Lâche, mon fils ! Sale chien !

- Tiens... Tu viens de passer de l'état sauvage à l'état domestiqué ! Ricana le Maître des Potions.

- La ferme, Snape ! Vocifèrent les deux ennemis en chœur.

- Eh bien, vous voyez que vous pouvez trouver un terrain d'entente... » Ajouta l'homme moqueur, s'attirant un regard noir des deux hommes.

Severus ne risquait rien tant qu'il montrait qu'il voulait aider Greyback à faire parler Nott, selon le Serment Inviolable. Rien n'indiquer qu'il devait être aimable ! De plus, ce n'était pas son fils qui était sous les griffes de l'autre taré sanguinaire. Cela ne serait pas si ennuyeux que cela après tout...

« Lâche mon fils ! C'est entre toi et moi, sale violeur !

- On ne peut pas parler de viol quand on a eu cinq orgasmes en moins de deux heures, Nott ! »

Severus se figea. Viol ? Orgasmes ? Il avait râté un épisode... Une saga entière même ! Oui, finalement, il allait peut-être même s'amuser... Baguette à la main, il s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche pour se délecter du spectacle. Il fut déçu...

« C'est toi, Nott, qui vas gentiment baisser ta baguette si tu veux toujours avoir un héritier... »

Contre toute attente, l'homme céda... Vite... Trop vite... Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Severus plissa des yeux tentant de comprendre la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

« Bien, maintenant, tu vas me la donner et là, je te promets que je libérerai ton fils... »

Cet imbécile de Nott n'allait tout de même pas se fier à la parole de ce loup-garou ?

Nott s'approcha lentement, il tendit sa baguette à Greyback qui la saisit vivement puis la tête baissée et les poings serrés de rage, il attendit.

Contre toute attente, le loup-garou lâcha doucement sa proie et lui demanda d'aller s'assoir sur le fauteuil près de Snape. Toujours sous _Impero_, le jeune homme obéit.

« Bien ! J'ai quelques questions à te poser et comme je sais que tu vas mettre la plus grande mauvaise foi dans tes réponses, j'ai demandé gentiment à Snape de m'accompagner avec quelques potions... »

Demander gentiment ? Elle était bonne celle-là ! C'était lui le Maître du sarcasme, par Salazar !

Greyback lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour ne pas perdre sa proie du regard. Bien mal lui en prit ! Nott se jeta sur lui mais Greyback, sans lâcher sa baguette ni celle de son agresseur, l'attrapa et le jeta sur son siège. Il s'installa à califourchon sur l'homme plaqué contre le fauteuil.

« Cela te rappelle-t-il des souvenirs, mon p'tit loup... » Susurra le loup-garou.

Nott lui cracha au visage ce qui lui valut un magnifique coup de poing.

Severus se précipita fiole de _Veritaserum_ à la main, extrêmement curieux d'en connaître plus sur cette étrange situation. Quelques gouttes forcées dans la bouche de Nott et celui-ci se calma.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses... »

Severus remarqua que le loup-garou était resté assis sur son prisonnier qui ne risquait pourtant plus de s'échapper...

« Décline ton identité !

- Théodore Narfi Nott...

- Qui est ton fils ?

- Théodore Dag Nott...

- Les deuxièmes prénoms sont bizarres... Murmura Greyback comme pour lui-même.

- Ce sont des noms tirés de la mythologie nordiques, ignare... Expliqua Severus.

- On ne passe pas tous notre temps dans les livres, Snape. Il y a aussi les vrais hommes ! Ceux qui sont sur le terrain ! »

Cette fois se fut Severus qui grogna... Greyback reprit son interrogatoire.

« Qui est l'autre parent de ton fils ? »

Severus soupira bruyamment. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas là pour refaire l'arbre généalogique de la famille Nott !

« Je ne sais pas...

- Comment cela, tu ne sais pas ? Qui est le père de ton enfant ? »

Le père ? Severus commençait à voir les intentions du loup-garou. Oui, c'étaient bien les liens familiaux qui l'intéressaient mais pas n'importe lesquels.

« Je ne sais pas...

- Tu as couché avec un inconnu ? Demanda le loup-garou avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Non...

- Tu as été violé par un inconnu, alors ?

- Non...

- M'enfin ! Tu n'as pas eu ce gosse par l'opération d'un esprit magique, tout de même ! S'impatienta Greyback.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Pourquoi ton fils a-t-il cette couleur d'yeux ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Sais-tu qu'ils brillent d'une couleur argentée très particulière ?

- Oui...

- Sais-tu que c'est une caractéristique des membres de la famille Greyback dont je suis le dernier représentant ?

- Non...

- Peut-il mentir sous ta potion ? Demanda le loup-garou en s'adressant à Severus, captivé par le dialogue.

- Très peu de chance... Répondit le Maître des Potions.

- Donc possible ?

- Pour moi ou le Lord mais pas pour lui !

- Je veux que tu utilises le sort de Legilimencie, le plus puissant que tu puisses lancer mais je veux savoir qui est le père de son fils ! » Ordonna Greyback, lassé de ne pouvoir obtenir de véritables réponses.

Severus obtempéra. Après tout, c'étaient les termes de son contrat.

« _Legilimens_ ! »

L'homme en noir plongea dans un océan de souvenirs, s'arrêtant quelques instant sur le moment partagé entre les deux soit-disant ennemis... Torride ! Puis il continua jusqu'à se heurter à un immense mur noir, un mur mouvant mais impénétrable. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il n'avait jamais vu un tel phénomène. Intrigué, il tenta de le pousser mais il fut immédiatement rejeter de l'esprit de Nott. Il retenta plusieurs fois l'expérience, sans succès... En sueur et essoufflé, il finit par abandonner.

« J'ai fait de mon mieux, Greyback... Mais le bouclier m'y en place dépasse, et de loin, mes compétences... Même si cela me fait mal de l'admettre, je dois te le dire pour ne pas être en désaccord avec notre Serment...

- Qui pourrait le faire ?

- Je ne vois que deux personnes : Le Lord ou Dumbledore... »

Ma-gni-fi-que !

Fenrir aurait voulu aller plus loin mais lorsqu'il vit Snape saisir son bras gauche, il sut qu'il devrait en rester là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exigeait la présence du Maître des Potions et celui-ci devait obtempérer. Quelle poisse ! Il n'aurait plus une telle occasion ! À moins que... Il devait suivre Snape. Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de se faire valoir et de demander ce service au Maître... Un service au Maître ? Hummm, il allait devoir sacrément briller ! Non, il faudrait trouver une ruse pour mettre Nott dans une telle mauvaise situation que Le Lord serait contraint d'entrer dans son esprit et de découvrir cet invraisemblable bouclier... Oui, excellente idée !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, libérèrent leurs prisonniers et s'éclipsèrent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'air de transplanage, ils disparurent sous les vociférations du Maître des lieux, revenu à lui, qui les poursuivait fou de rage...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius, quelques minutes plus tard...**_

Severus entra dans la pièce avec Greyback, aussi calme que d'habitude, mais son esprit était submergé par des dizaines de questions sur ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait faire bonne figure devant le Maître...

« Maître... Salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Pourquoi Fenrir était-il avec toi ? Coupa le Lord.

- Pour des vérifications sur la potion expérimentale Tue-loup, Maître...

- Et il est obligé de te suivre partout pour cela, Severus ?

- Ce n'est qu'un chien sauvage, Maître. Il suit la main qui l'aide, comme un chien suit la main qui le nourrit... »

Greyback étouffa un hoquet d'indignation comme les Malfoy dans la pièce étouffèrent leurs rires. Que le loup-garou soit rabaissé ne dérangeait aucunement Voldemort. Il passa donc sur cette moquerie.

« Severus, je veux que tu ailles avec Lucius et Narcissa à Saint-Mangouste pour trouver une solution pour guérir Potter mais je ne veux aucun médecin ici ! Donc, Narcissa prendra les soins, toi les potions et Lucius s'occupera du financement ! Et je veux des résultats rapides ! Partez immédiatement ! Peter, tu rentres au Manoir ! »

Le Lord était exaspéré par la tournure des événements autant ne pas servir de bouc émissaire !

Une fois Snape, les Malfoy et Pettigrow partis, le Lord se tourna vers Greyback.

« Puisque tu es là, suis-moi. Tu vas servir à quelque chose... »

Le loup-garou emboîta le pas de Voldemort qui sortit de la pièce. Peut-être une ouverture...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Quand le Mage Noir franchit le seuil de la porte, Potter était en larmes, Bellatrix à ses côtés. Il lui lança un regard noir. Pourquoi avait-il laissé cette folle seule avec le gamin ?

« Que lui as-tu fait, Bella ? Cracha le Lord.

- Elle ne m'a rien fait... La défendit le Gryffondor.

- Potter pense qu'on ne veut plus de lui car il n'a pas réussi à répondre correctement à nos questions...

- Je suis désolé... Mais je n'y arrive pas ! » Sanglota celui-ci.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres porta ses mains à ses tempes. De mieux en mieux !

« Non, Potter, ici, vous êtes... »

L'homme maléfique buta sur le mot.

« ... Le bienvenu... »

Ce gamin serait à l'origine de toutes ses déchéances ! Il fallait qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et vite !

« Greyback !

- Oui, Maître...

- Voici, ta mission : tu vas garder Potter et t'occuper de lui comme s'il était l'être le plus cher que tu aies au monde... »

Le loup-garou s'étrangla. Bellatrix éclata de son rire hystérique faisant sourire Potter.

« Superbe Babysitteur, Maître !

- Mais...

- Un problème, Greyback ? Demanda le Lord, satisfait de son ordre.

- Que dois-je faire avec lui ?

- Que sais-je ? Ce que tous les crétins font avec leurs enfants !

- Puis-je demander une faveur, alors ? »

Mauvaise manœuvre, Greyback, pensa Bellatrix. C'est punition et non une vraie mission ! Et même dans ce cas... Le Lord avait froncé les sourcils. Il allait laisser l'homme parler par curiosité puis il le punirait pour tant d'audace. Depuis le temps, comment Greyback ne pouvait-il voir cela ?

« Maître, Nott fomente un plan tordu, j'en suis sûr. Il faudrait sonder son esprit pour voir s'il ne serait pas un traitre à notre cause !

- _Endoloris_ ! »

Il fallait s'y attendre... Leurs chamailleries commençaient, finalement, à l'agacer aussi ! Mais ce que Bellatrix n'attendait certes pas, c'était la réaction immédiatement de Potter qui, à la fin du premier sort punitif, se plaça entre l'homme à terre et le Lord. Un pur Gryffondor même inconscient !

« Mais Monsieur, il a juste posé une question. On ne devrait pas être puni juste pour cela ! »

Voldemort leva sa baguette. L'adolescent mit immédiatement ses bras devant son visage mais resta pour défendre l'homme derrière lui.

Ne pas toucher au gamin pour l'instant ! Ne pas le toucher ! Ne pas le toucher ! Il se rattraperait plus tard !

« Bien... Je rentre au Manoir Riddle ! Bella, préviens-moi du moindre changement ! »

Le Lord sortit majestueusement de la pièce.

« Alors, Greyback, on est défendu par un gamin ? Et pas n'importe quel gamin ! Harry Potter, lui-même. Tu goûtes l'ironie de la situation ? Et pour couronner le tout, tu te retrouves propulser au rang de nounou du Survivant ! Cela va être franchement drôle ! Si seulement, Lupin pouvait l'apprendre ! »

Bellatrix n'arrêtait plus de rire.

« Pourquoi vous riez ? Tenta le jeune homme entre eux.

- C'est une blague de grands, Potter !

- C'est très drôle, Lestrange !

- Tu l'as bien mérité. N'as-tu pas vu venir la punition à une si stupide demande ?

- Si... Mais il fallait que je la tente...

- Une haine si passionnée... Cela en serait presque admirable si cela ne te rendait pas suicidaire !

- C'est toi qui dis cela ! Toi qui as fait presque quinze ans à Azkaban pour ton fanatisme suicidaire !

- Disons que ces années m'ont... assagi et que je ferai tout pour ne jamais y retourner... »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Harry écoutait la conversation sans comprendre un traitre mot de ce que ces deux adultes voulaient dire. Ce fut lui qui brisa la tension.

« Ça veut dire que je peux rester ? »

Bellatrix abaissa ses yeux aux paupières lourdes sur le jeune homme face à elle.

« Bien sûr... Et Fenrir que tu as protégé et qui t'en est très reconnaissant, va se faire un plaisir de s'occuper de toi en attendant que tes tuteurs reviennent...

- Les Dursleys ? Demanda Potter visiblement effrayé.

- Non, les Malfoy. Sache que tu ne retourneras jamais chez ces gens... »

Le jeune homme la regarda avec tant de reconnaissance que la femme se dit que le réveil allait être sacrément difficile quand il repenserait à cette scène...

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire de lui ! Gronda Greyback.

- Fais-lui prendre son repas et fais-lui visiter le château. Après tu improviseras, Fenrir... »

Et la femme quitta la pièce en ricanant, imaginant l'homme donnant la becquée à Potter.

Et c'était ainsi que Fenrir Greyback, le sanguinaire loup-garou, se retrouva avec un Harry Potter, le suivant comme un petit chien ou dans ce cas un petit louveteau jusqu'aux cuisines du Manoir...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...**_

Bellatrix se précipita sur la poudre de cheminette. Elle devait les prévenir.

« Tu es là ?

- Oui...

- Potter est éveillé mais il a une perte de mémoire pour tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard.

- Donc pour tout ce qui concerne le monde magique ?

- En effet, cela doit être une manière de se protéger en occultant notre monde...

- Sûrement, Bella mais je ne te savais pas Médicomage ? Se moqua la voix.

- Il paraît qu'il faut être un peu cinglé pour exercer donc j'ai plus que ce qu'il faut de ce côté, non ? Rétorqua la femme.

- Je ne te connaissais pas non plus ce sens de l'auto-dérision...

- On ne sait pas beaucoup de choses sur moi, ma chère...

- Et plus sérieusement, pour Potter ?

- Je peux dire qu'il est toujours en sécurité pour l'instant. Le Lord ménage sa fragilité le temps d'avoir ses réponses, les Mangemorts suivent bon grès mal grès à ce changement de comportement et les Aurors n'ont plus aucune raison de mettre un pied dans le manoir. Nous sommes en sécurité et Potter aussi.

- Plutôt une bonne nouvelle !

- Oui, mais cela ne durera pas. Le Lord veut des résultats.

- Arrange-toi pour demander à Cissa d'allonger le temps des traitements. Cela n'en saura que bénéfique pour Harry et nous aurons un peu de temps.

- J'y ai déjà pensé. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te laisser et fais attention à toi.

- Je suis bien entourée, je te rassure. À l'avenir, le nom de code de Harry sera le Cristal. À Plus Bella !

- À plus tard, ma petite... »

Et le visage disparut dans les flammes laissant la brune songeuse... Le Cristal... Pur et fragil mais qui peut être si dur et coupant... Cela convenait bien...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans les cuisines...**_

Greyback s'installa confortable à la grande table en chène, invitant Potter à faire de même. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure que diner. Mais le jeune homme ne sache même pas l'année où il se trouvait, il ne devait pas savoir non plus l'heure qu'il était ! Donc il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, s'ils dinait maintenant. Lui, il avait faim avec toutes les émotions qu'il l'avait submergées pendant cette journée... et cette nuit !

Les elfes s'affairaient pour les servir. Fenrir eut une moue rageuse. Il était obligé de manger dans la cuisine. Narcissa ne supportait pas sa présence dans la Grande Salle à Manger. Satanés Malfoy ! Tout pour abaisser les autres mais surtout lui que l'on ne voyait que comme un animal. Un jour, il y aura plus de loups-garous que d'humains et là on reparle de droits ! Il soupira de lassitude. Ce n'était pas pour demain...

Il repensa à Bellatrix. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom... Elle était une des rares à le faire parfois avec le Maître qui lui le faisait pour montrer sa supériorité.

Les réactions de la femme le laissaient souvent perplexes. Comme elle l'avait dit, sortie d'Azkaban, elle avait changé. La prison rendait plus prudent, peut-être... Il lui avait semblé que cela rendait surtout plus déséquilibrées que jamais les personnes qui arrivaient à en resortir...

Il commença son repas. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que Potter ne mangeait pas. Il lui jeta un vague coup d'œil. Le gamin observait les elfes avec des yeux ronds.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour manger ?

- Harry !

- Comment ?

- Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Harry.

- Va pour Harry. Alors pour quoi ne manges-tu pas ? »

Le jeune homme le regardait toujours avec ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Je peux ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne t'aie pas emmené ici pour me regarder manger ! » Rétorqua-t-il brusquement.

Un peu trop brusquement, peut-être... Mais les yeux de Potter n'avaient aucune lueur de crainte, bien au contraire, il lui sourit avec reconnaissance et se saisit d'une cuisse de poulet qu'il dégusta comme le meilleur met au monde... Allons donc, quelle était cette nouvelle réaction bizarre ? L'adolescent était vraiment imprévisible.

Ils mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à...

« Monsieur ?

- Oui, Pot... Harry ? D'ailleurs, on appelle moi aussi par mon prénom qui est Fenrir.

- Fenrir...

- Oui ? S'impatienta le loup-garou.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? »

Greyback plongea son regard d'acier dans celui vert tendre de l'adolescent. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Éviter de contrarié le gamin. On ne savait quelles seraient les retombées !

« Bien sûr... On peut toujours poser une question... Sans être puni pour cela ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Harry répondit à son sourire. Il avait compris l'allusion.

« Êtes-vous un magicien ? »

Celle-là, le loup-garou ne s'y attendait vraiment pas !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, bureau directorial...**_

Dumbledore compulsait les énormes parchemins qui se trouvaient éparpiller sur son bureau. Le temps leur était comptait. Harry était aux mains de l'ennemi ! Mais il devait soigneusement vérifier l'authenticité de ses informations... Si celles-ci se révélaient exactes, son plan allait prendre une tout autre tournure. Il allait pouvoir exploiter cette catastrophe imprévue bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé...

Au parchemin suivant, sur les droits de succession, il se figea... Voilà ! Il en était sûr. Cela allait parfaitement dans son sens ! C'était parfait ! Dès que Harry serait réveillé, il allait pouvoir lui demander d'entrer dans son plan. Il n'avait plus droit de regard sur l'adolescent mais il obtiendrait facilement un droit de visite, ne serait-ce qu'en tant que Directeur de Poudlard. ET si vraiment Fudge lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, il avait toujours Severus en filin de secours...

Pour l'instant, il fallait convaincre les Membres de lOrdre et surtout donner ses instructions à Rufus.

Le Directeur se leva majestueusement, se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit un peu de poudre dans un récipient et la jeta dans l'âtre.

« Bureau de Scrimgeour, chef des Aurors !

- Albus ? Répondit l'homme quelques secondes plus tard.

- Rufus, j'ai de nouvelles instructions.

- Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

- Je veux que vous cessiez toutes démarches pour récupérer Harry chez les Malfoy.

- Pardon ? S'écria Rufus.

- Vous avez bien entendu. Je veux que Harry reste chez les Malfoy. Il y est pour l'instant en sécurité puisqu'il est défendu par ses propres ennemis...

- Mais...

- De plus, il est au cœur de l'action donc nous allons pouvoir avancer réellement dans cette guerre...

- Mais Potter tiendra-t-il le coup ?

- C'est un jeune courageux et fort, bien plus qu'il n'y paraît. Il a déjà affronté bien pire... Même si j'aurais voulu lui épargner cette dernière épreuve... »

Le vieil homme était sincèrement peiné mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa détermination... Lucius aurait-il raison pour une fois ?

.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :** . Merci à **Adénoide** (Bien vu ! C'est une guerre pour qui va récupérer Harry pour l'avantage qu'il donne ! Mais quelques personnes vont se pencher sur ses sentiments !)**, Anonyme** (Prochain chapitre, le réveil, promis !), **Hypnos** (lol), **Mel** (Il va prendre en maturer, je t'assure ! lol), **Lune Bleue** (Tu sais que j'adore Fenrir ! Il aura toujours un bon rôle !), **Yanlua** (Mais non, il ira bien !)...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Nott senior... Euuuh, désolée, trop prise dans mon histoire ! lol : Note :** . J'ai promis de ne pas laisser Harry trop longtemps dans cet état donc le prochain chapitre le réveil de notre héros,... Enfin à la fin du chapitre, le difficile réveil de notre pauvre héros... Un petit mot pour encourager l'auteur à jouer le médicomage ? ;)

**Nott junior... Humm... Note bis : **En attendant vous pouvez aller lire les fics sur MDR4 : c'est le mois du threesome insolite ! ;) Mais vous pouvez aussi aller lire la merveilleuse traduction de Piwi-chan de la fic "A nick in time de Tira Nog" qui est une incroyable histoire en deux parties qui comblent les amateurs en tout genre. La première partie est un mentor, la deuxième un slash particulièrement passionné. Absolument fabuleux ! Tira Nog est mon auteur anglais préféré ! Merci Piwi-Chan et ses bétas de nous donner l'accès cette merveille dans un français impeccable !

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	6. Chapter 6 : Scrupules

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 6 : Scrupules  
**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans les cuisines...**_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Fenrir Greyback, loup-garou converti pour l'occasion en garde-malade, lançait des sorts simples pour émerveiller Harry Potter, Survivant héroïque qui ne s'en souvenait plus !

Au début, il s'était moqué de l'adolescent béat d'admiration puis, sortilège après sortilège, il apprécia réellement l'intérêt du jeune homme. Il était rare qu'on pose sur lui un regard ne serait-ce que neutre. C'était peut-être pourquoi il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre la lueur d'adoration dans les yeux de Potter à chaque incantation qu'il lançait...

Il lui avait tenté de lui expliquer que lui aussi était magicien et qu'il pouvait aussi lancer ce genre de sorts mais il ne reçu qu'un regard sceptique. Dans le même temps, il avait abordé le problème de l'amnésie du jeune homme mais le visage de celui-ci s'assombrit et il abandonna pour ne faire que le divertir. Après tout, c'étaient les ordres du Lord. Il ne faisait qu'obéir...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une question qui le glaça.

« Dis, Fenrir, tu es un loup-garou ?

- Qui t'a dit ça ? Cracha-t-il, faisant sursauter l'adolescent.

- J'ai entendu Narcissa le dire... Répondit Harry avec hésitation.

- Narcissa ?

- Oui, elle m'a dit de l'appeler ainsi... Ajouta le jeune homme se méprenant sur la question.

- Et que disait-elle ?

- Je n'ai pas compris mais elle a dit que tu étais un loup-garou... C'est... C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Et alors ? Coupa l'homme en bombant le torse mi-sur la défensive et mi-provocateur.

- C'est génial ! »

Celle-là, Fenrir ne s'y attendait pas non plus !

« Génial ? Répéta-t-il bêtement.

- Ouaiiis !!! T'es un sorcier mais en beaucoup plus fort ! Donc tu es un super-sorcier ! »

Vu ainsi... Mais il doutait que beaucoup de gens voient les choses sous cet angle... Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, la flatterie aurait envoyé le vil manipulateur qui l'employait atterrir sur l'astre nocturne qu'il détestait tant ! Mais il savait que Harry n'avait pas la moindre arrière-pensée en lui disant cela.

« Tu sais, Harry. La plupart des gens nous voit comme des semi-créatures, des monstres sanguinaires... À juste titre pour certains, il est vrai... Ajouta-t-il en se râclant la gorge soudain gêné. Mais... Jamais comme des super-sorciers... »

La déception qu'il lut dans ses yeux le fit sourire puis il vit son regard s'enflammer.

- Alors, il ne faut pas les écouter et tout ira bien ! »

Si seulement...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Fenrir regardait le Survivant dormir paisible... Narcissa était venue lui prodiguer quelques soins bénins en attendant d'appliquer les nouveaux plus élaborés qu'elle avait rapportés de Saint Mangouste. Malgré son attitude méprisante, le loup-garou était resté prétextant que le Lord lui avait demandé de veiller sur Potter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ce n'était presque pas faux...

L'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cette faiblesse envers l'adolescent. Était-ce le fait qu'il l'acceptait tel qu'il était, n'ayant plus aucun a priori sur sa personne ? Qu'il ne le méprisait pas mais qu'au contraire il l'admirait ? Ou était-ce tout simplement sa possible paternité qui lui faisait faire un transfert sur tout adolescent de l'âge de son potentiel fils, dut-il être Harry Potter ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Et si même Théodore Nott ne le savait pas alors qui pouvait le savoir ? Ce bouclier dont lui avait parlé Snape était sûrement un équivalent de sort d'_Oubliette_... Mais qui pouvait lancer ce genre de malédictions ? Et surtout pourquoi dissimuler une simple paternité ? Pour son héritage ? Personne n'en aurait bénéficié puisque tout serait transféré illégalement dans les caisses noires du Lord ? Le Lord lui-même aurait prémédité l'élimination de l'héritier puis la sienne ? Non, il avait encore besoin de lui. Mais peut-être surestimait-il son importance dans les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non, celui-ci aurait purement et simplement utilisé sans subterfuge un _Avada_ s'il avait voulu l'éliminer !

Narcissa sortit de la chambre, inquiète de laisser l'adolescent seul avec l'immonde créature...

Fenrir se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se posait peut-être des questions pour rien ! Théo n'était peut-être pas son fils et il fantasmait juste parce que l'idée lui faisait miroiter l'espoir insensé de continuer la lignée des Greyback !

Il devait monter un nouveau plan et pour cela il devait voir Snape, son nouvel allié inattendu mais qui lui serait fidèle. Il avait vraiment eu du flaire de ne pas le dénoncer au Lord lorsqu'il avait été témoin de sa trahison...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry, le lendemain...**_

**.**

Enfin le loup-garou avait daigné quitté la chambre de Potter. Il ne restait que Narcissa et lui pour ausculter le garçon et voir quelle posologie adoptée.

« Severus... Pourrais-tu lui tenir la tête un instant, s'il te plaît ? »

L'homme obéit. L'adolescent se laissait faire. Cette docilité inhabituelle l'exaspérait. Bien qu'elle soit la bienvenue, cela ne ressemblait pas à Potter ! Pour une fois, qu'il aurait voulu voir ce petit insolent se rebeller, il suivait les ordres sans broncher !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Narcissa qui continuait son diagnostic d'un air soucieux. Elle mettait vraiment toutes ses compétences et toute sa douceur pour soigner son patient... Albus avait peut-être raison de dire que le Survivant était en sécurité pour l'instant... Mais de là à avoir accepté que les Malfoy aient la tutelle légale de son Golden Boy, il ne comprenait pas ! Il était sûr que le vieux filou avait un plan judicieux là-dessous mais le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?

Il croisa le regard innocent de Potter qui lui sourit. Quel abruti de ne pas se rendre compte dans quel pétrin il s'était mis !

« C'est sûrement ce qui fait qu'il est encore en vie... » Murmura la femme près de lui, entre deux incantations.

L'impassible espion sursauta. Il avait laissé la colère filtrer ses pensées. C'était impardonnable ! C'était extrêmement dangereux !

« Que veux-tu dire ?

- Allons, Severus, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps... Tu viens de faire un faux pas dans le maintien de ta façade, admets-le. »

Elle ne le regardait pas, toute à ses soins mais un petit sourire moqueur se dessinait élégamment sur son visage.

« Bien. Et ? Admit l'homme en noir à la sombre mine.

- Et Harry est vivant car le Lord ne peut l'atteindre dans son amnésie et son état de fragilité extrême...

- Qu'as-tu découvert avec ses nouveaux sorts ? » Demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation, sachant que la femme ne serait pas dupe.

Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à une douce tristesse.

« Ce que je t'ai dit que je craignais... »

Cela permettait de ne pas inquiéter le jeune homme qui les écoutait intrigué... La magie qui entourait l'hématome sous-dural ne voulait pas céder et tenter de la briser revenait à provoquer une hémorragie cérébrale. Potter était mourant. Il se voyait bien annoncer au Lord. "Alors Maître, nous avons le choix entre un légume mourant ou un mort tout court" !

« Quand je pense qu'il aurait juste fallu qu'il ne le déplace pas immédiatement. Un simple sort de stabilisation ou au pire un _Stupéfix_ aurait suffit à remédier au problème... Soupira la blonde sincèrement peinée par l'état de ce jeune homme de l'âge de son fils.

- Je suis malade, Narcissa ? Demanda Potter qui saisissait beaucoup plus de choses qu'on ne le croyait.

- Oui, Harry mais on va te soigner.. Répondit la femme qui n'avait pas le cœur d'inquiéter l'adolescent déjà bien perturbé. Mais tu vas faire très attention à toi car tu dois bien te reposer si tu veux guérir...

- Je ferai tout ce que tu diras, Narcissa. »

Il adorait son prénom et le prononçait dés que l'occasion s'en présentait...

Severus la laissa ainsi rassurer Potter. Il était mal à l'aise. Le garçon avait beau être le fils de son pire ennemi, un insolent inconscient, rien ne pouvait justifier qu'il subisse une telle épreuve... Il quitta la pièce. La pitié fit place à l'appréhension. Il devait annoncer la nouvelle au Lord mais aussi à Albus...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Bellatrix, quelques heures plus tard...**_

La brune lut deux fois le message qu'elle venait de recevoir puis brûla soigneusement le parchemin. Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et observa Greyback et Potter marchaient tranquillement le long du lac. L'adolescent était en confiance en compagnie du loup-garou...

Elle repensa à la missive.

"Le marchand de confiserie ne veut pas reprendre le vase en Cristal qui s'était fêlé ! Il conseille de le garder et de le remplir de bonbons au chocolat blanc pour lui trouver une utilité."

Pourquoi Albus voudrait-il que Harry reste au Manoir Malfoy entre les mains de sa sœur et de son beau-frère qu'il sait être un Mangemort ? Donc à la merci du Lord... Que fomentait le vieux citronné ? Qu'est-ce qui valait de risquer la vie de son protégé ?

Elle espérait que leurs espions leur trouveraient rapidement des réponses. La situation commençait à devenir bien trop compliquée pour pouvoir être maîtrisée...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius, au même moment...**_

Le blond lut deux fois le document officiel. Il posa le parchemin, se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Inquiet, le blond regardait le loup-garou et le Survivant, encore une fois, se promenait dans l'immense jardin.

Il repensa au document.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy née Black sont déclarés responsables de Harry James Potter jusqu'à sa majorité et la fin de ses études..."

Il était officiellement le responsable légal d'un être qu'il a toujours exécré. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'un malencontreux accident pouvait régler le problème... Mais depuis ces dernières heures, ces certitudes avaient été plus que perturbées. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il cédé si facilement ? Pourquoi laisser son Golden Boy entre des mains ennemies ? Il devait sûrement y avoir un plan là-dessous. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance avec des méthodes aussi machiavéliques.

Il espérait que leur espion, Severus, lui apporterait quelques réponses. La situation devenait incompréhensible...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la Salle du Trône...**_

Peter était agenouillé auprès du Lord depuis son retour du Manoir Malfoy. Ce caprice était une aubaine. Il avait une raison valable de ne pas se rendre auprès de Lui pour Le prévenir que Son plan avait échoué... Même si cela ne durerait pas... Avec un peu de chance, IL l'apprendrait avant d'avoir l'occasion de se présenter devant Lui et de servir de bouc émissaire.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, pas même un léger clignement des yeux. Cet être n'était pas humain ! Il ne devait avoir aucun autre objectif que le pouvoir, aucun autre sentiment que la haine, aucune autre satisfaction que la souffrance des autres... Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il pouvait avoir sa place près de lui ? Il avait fait une erreur monumentale, erreur qu'il allait payer toute sa vie !

Mais plus cette mission avançait et plus il se disait qu'il s'enfonçait dans les sables mouvants qu'était sa vie. Il pensait avoir atteint le fond. Eh bien, non ! Il avait trouvé le moyen de prendre une pelle pour continuer à creuser !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, Salle à manger principale,**__** au dîner...**_

En bout de table, Lucius observait tout le monde mangeait silencieusement...

À sa droite, sa femme était furieuse.

À côté d'elle, son fils boudait.

À sa gauche, Bellatrix ne montrait aucune émotion.

À côté d'elle, le loup-garou jubilait avec son sourire en coin.

Face à lui, Potter... Qui semblait tenter de disparaître en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Il regardait la nourriture comme si rien de mieux ne lui avait jamais été servi !

Le blond n'était pas satisfait... Presque pas...

Il avait un plan. En quelques heures, le loup-garou était arrivé à mettre le jeune Gryffondor sous sa coupe. Il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. C'était intolérable ! Si quelqu'un devait avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur le Survivant dans cette maison, c'était lui et uniquement lui ! Il allait remédier à ce problème ! Mais il devait pour cela procéder par étape pour récupérer l'avantage... Avantage pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas mais son instinct lui dictait de prendre une place importante dans la vie de Potter... Son instinct ou son orgueil ?

Pour arriver à ses fins, il avait dans un premier temps exigé que le Survivant mange à la table de ses tuteurs mais le jeune homme s'était caché derrière le loup-garou, refusant de manger sans lui. La situation était plus grave encore qu'il ne le pensait, surtout quand le monstre avait rassuré l'adolescent tout en lui jetant un regard moqueur. Il devait reprendre les rennes de la situation et rapidement ! Il s'était retrouvé dans l'obligation d'accéder à la demande de Potter d'accepter Greyback à leur table familiale...

Et le voilà, avec une femme furieuse, un fils boudeur et une belle-sœur impassible... Le silence était pesant. Il devait rendre les repas plus attractifs s'il voulait récupérer l'attention du Survivant.

« Eh bien, Pot... Harry. Ce déjeuner est-il à ton goût ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Tu peux m'appeler Lucius. Voyons, Harry. Maintenant nous sommes de la même famille ! »

Draco déglutit bruyamment. Il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi son père était-il aimable avec ce parasite ? Que le Lord leur ait imposé sa présence, soit ! Qu'ils soient obligés de le soigner et de le garder vivant, soit ! Mais en aucun cas, on n'était censé se montrer aimable envers lui ! Il leva un regard lourd de reproches sur son père qui n'y prêta pas attention, augmentant la colère du jeune blond.

Harry avait rougi. Il ne savait comment gérer cette situation. Il avait peur de cet homme qui l'impressionnait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par tant d'attention à son égard. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Seule la présence de Fenrir le rassurait. L'homme lui inspirait confiance malgré son côté bourru...

« Oui... Lucius. » Répondit le jeune homme avec timidité mais un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond sourit satisfait.

« Notre table est tout de même réputée pour ses mets raffinés. Je suis donc sûr de t'apporter bien plus que ces simples Moldus chez qui tu vivais. »

Narcissa releva la tête brusquement. Comment son mari, si fin stratège, pouvait-il faire une telle erreur ?

En effet, la phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Potter perdit son sourire, baissa son regard sur son assiette, arrêta de manger et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

Lucius ne comprit pas cette réaction. Allons bon ! Qu'avait-il pu bien dire pour provoquer cela ?

Le loup-garou intervint.

« Harry ?

- ...

- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non... Non... Tout va bien... Je... Je n'ai pas très faim... Mais c'est très, très bon... Mais... Je n'ai plus faim... »

Le discours était décousu. Comme Narcissa, Fenrir se douta de l'origine du problème. Même s'ils étaient sous _Imperium_, pour Harry, c'étaient les membres de sa famille qui l'avaient mis dans cet état et il devait inconsciemment s'en souvenir.

« Harry... Rien de grave ne pourra t'arriver ici. Tu peux manger tranquillement... Tenta doucement le loup-garou.

- Rien de grave ? Répéta Draco en ricanant. Elle est excellente celle-là !

- Draco ! Coupèrent en chœur Lucius et Narcissa.

- Mais enfin ! C'est Harry Potter ! S'énerva le jeune blond.

- Malfoy, nous nous devons de... nous occuper correctement de Harry... Essaya diplomatiquement Fenrir.

- Toi, la sale bête, tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de manger à table ! Cracha le noble héritier.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla Harry, sortant de son repli, ne supportant pas que l'on insulte l'homme qu'il admirait.

- Potter qui défend Greyback ! Quelle ironie ! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ton cher loup-garou, hein ? Tu veux que je te raconte ce qu'il fait d'habitude aux petits enfants, dis-moi ?

- Draco, ça suffit ! » Ordonna Lucius, en frappant la table de son poing.

Blanc de rage, le jeune blond se tut. Le silence se réinstalla plus pesant encore qu'au début du repas. Lucius était déçu. Il avait fait une erreur monumentale. Sa tentative d'approche du Survivant avait échoué mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

« Nous sommes tous un peu sur les nerfs, Harry. Tu nous excuseras mais la situation est un peu difficile à gérer et... »

Harry ne comprenait absolument rien au discours de l'homme mais la seule chose qui comptait était de rester près de Fenrir. Il coupa le blond dans son discours.

« Je ne veux pas que vous insultiez Fenrir ! »

Même si sa voix tremblait, le ton était sans appel. Bellatrix intervint.

« Potter... Dans le monde sorcier, les loups-garous sont très mal vus...

- Mais je ne comprends pas... Ce sont aussi des sorciers et ils ont des pouvoirs en plus ! Clama Harry.

- Oui mais ils perdent le contrôle de leur esprit et deviennent des bêtes agressives et sanguinaires...

- Mais pas Fenrir ! Il peut contrôler son loup !

- Depuis peu... Depuis que le Maître des Potions lui a donné un remède... »

Greyback grinçait des dents. Les poings serrés, il avait baissé les yeux sur son assiette. Il ne savait pourquoi mais l'opinion du jeune homme lui importait beaucoup et là il passait pour... Pour... Pour ce qu'il était ! Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le jeune homme. Il semblait plus tristesse que déçu...

Narcissa intervint pour tenter d'égayer ce repas qui tournait au drame.

« Harry, il y a bien d'autres sorciers qui peuvent se transformer en animal et cela sans perdre le contrôle de soi et être dangereux... On les appelle les _Animagi_... »

L'adolescent releva la tête intéressé tout de même par cette information sur ce monde qu'il découvrait.

« Un _Animagus_ a la capacité de se transformer quand il veut en un animal qui correspond à son caractère...

- Et vous vous êtes des _Animagi_ ? Ils doivent être magnifiques et fort comme un lion, un tigre, un serpent ou un dragon ? » Demanda Harry les yeux soudain brillants de curiosité.

Lucius avait là une occasion formidable de récupérer le garçon mais en aucun cas, il aurait dévoilé son secret à ses proches et encore moins devant un ennem... un simple collègue !

« Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas courant comme capacité. » Répondit le blond provoquant la déception du jeune brun.

Le loup-garou eut un sourire satisfait à cette tentative échouée d'attirer l'adolescent. Lucius pinça ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de récupérer la situation. Il ajouta donc :

« Mais tu sais, je ne serais pas étonné que, toi, tu aies cette capacité. Tu es un sorcier hors du commun, Po... Harry. »

Greyback était écœuré par cette manœuvre. Cette habile flatterie allait sûrement ravir le gamin mais...

« Je ne pense pas... Répondit le brun d'une voix triste. Mais si j'en étais un, je suis sûre que je serais un ver de terre... C'est un animal petit, faible mais utile pour que les autres puissent vivre. On peut le couper en deux, il continue à vivre. On peut l'écraser, il ne crie pas. Personne n'y prête réellement attention. Personne ne les apprécie mais il en faut alors on les tolère... Oui, si j'étais un Animagus, je serais un ver de terre. Mais je devrais être content car je serais au moins utile... »

Narcissa ferma les yeux. Le repas était de plus en plus gai... Draco était bouche bée, oubliant les principes de base de son éducation. Lucius se dit que cela être plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait mais qu'il devait évincer le loup-garou. Fenrir découvrit ce que voulait dire l'expression "avoir le cœur serré" et n'apprécia guère la sensation. Et Bellatrix...

Bellatrix posa sa serviette, se leva et partit sans dire un mot, l'appétit définitivement coupé...

Il y avait des choses que l'on n'avait pas envie de savoir sur l'ennemi. Lorsque l'on commence à le connaître réellement et que l'on découvre sa situation réelle, on ne peut plus faire abstraction de ses sentiments. C'était si facile quand chacun était dans son camp à se détester !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Nott...**_

Enfermé dans son bureau, Théodore tournait en rond... Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux cernés de noir et un début de barbe lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Il ne sortirait de cette pièce que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de se venger !

Plusieurs vases, tasses, tableaux gisaient au sol, brisés... L'homme avait tenté de passer ses nerfs sur ces pauvres objets sans succès. Il devait trouvé un moyen de laver les affronts qu'il avait subis... L'emprisonnement dans son propre bureau, son impuissance à résister au questionnement... Mais surtout, surtout, surtout la manipulation qu'il avait subie, il y a quelques jours... nuits... Oui, cela ne pouvait être que de la manipulation ! Jamais il n'aurait plié ainsi sous le joug du loup-garou. Celui-ci avait dû se servir d'un filtre d'amour ! Il avait passé trop de temps auprès de Snape et à voir toutes ses potions, il en avait volé pour l'humilier. Jamais avec un esprit clair, il ne se serait ainsi vautrer dans ses bras ! Jamais il ne se serait donné avec tant d'impudeur ! Le simple souvenir des événements de cette nuit lui enflammé les reins et en même temps lui retournait l'estomac... Il s'était comporté comme un amant soumis à son maître ! Quelle honte ! Quelle honte ! Il ne pouvait laisser cela impuni ! Le loup-garou l'avait forcé et il devait payer ! Quelle que soit la méthode employée, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, il devait se venger !

Il arrêta sa marche sans fin. Et si... Oui, c'était possible !

Théodore ricana en se dirigea vers la poudre de cheminette. Oui, il avait sa vengeance ! Tant pis s'il devait le payer très cher plus tard !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry, au coucher...**_

Harry était couché et écoutait Narcissa lui racontait des histoires sur le monde sorcier pendant qu'elle lui administrait ses potions et appliquait ses sorts de stabilisation. Il avait mal à la tête mais il était heureux de sa journée. Tout le monde s'occupait de lui comme jamais il ne se souvenait que quelqu'un l'ait fait... Il trouvait tous ces gens si gentils... À part Draco... Le blond, même lorsqu'il était obligé de passer du temps avec lui, ne lui adressait pas la parole. Narcissa, sa mère, il avait expliqué qu'il était juste un peu jaloux de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Harry comprenait. Si Tante Pétunia s'était occupé de lui, Duddley aurait fait de grosses colères...

Lucius entra discrètement dans la chambre. Il avait observé la scène par le judas caché dans le tableau face au lit du Survivant. Il se rendait bien compte que c'était très Moldu comme un objet mais un Malfoy reste un Malfoy. Quand il trouve un moyen d'avoir un avantage sans se faire pincer, il l'utilise ! Et avec ces petits mécanismes qu'il avait installés lui-même dans plusieurs pièces du château, il avait découvert bien des choses... Notamment que sa femme complotait avec sa sœur à il ne savait quel plan tordu, connaissant Bellatrix.

Il posa son regard sur la blonde... Elle était aussi douce avec l'adolescent qu'avec leur propre fils !

Greyback, Narcissa, Bellatrix, même Severus étaient bien trop aimables avec cet avorton ! Il devait se méfier de tout le monde et mettre le maximum d'avantages de son côté et Potter en était un, apparemment... Mettant sa répugnance de côté, Lucius décida de faire mieux que les autres. Il allait devenir l'être que Potter admirerait le plus... Enfin tant qu'il était amnésique !

« Narcissa, ma chère... Tu dois être fatiguée de t'être occupée avec autant de zèle de... Harry. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Je vais bien, Lucius. Je t'assure. Je m'occupe de lui avec plaisir. De toute façon, il a besoin d'aide pour appliquer certains remèdes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre la relève. Je saurais lui appliquer ses onguents... »

La blonde fronça les sourcils, le regard septique. Il devait abattre sa dernière carte.

« Il sera en sécurité... Le Lord l'a exigé. »

À contre-cœur, Narcissa se leva et sortit de la pièce non sans un dernier regard inquiet pour l'adolescent sur le lit. Celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé une parole pendant l'échange. On lui avait appris à ne pas interrompre des adultes qui discutaient sous peine d'être puni. Mais le départ de la femme lui laissa un tel vide qu'il ne put retenir sa question :

« Pourquoi vous avez fait partir Narcissa ? »

Lucius s'approcha, prit place sur le bord du lit et répondit avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. Il avait horreur de se justifier.

« Elle doit aller se reposer pour ne pas être fatiguée mais si tu veux que je la rappelle, je peux...

- Non ! Non... Elle doit se reposer...

- Je savais que tu serais un jeune homme compréhensif... »

Lucius était fier de lui. Après tout, si ce crétin de Greyback y arrivait, lui le prince de la manipulation pourrait obtenir encore bien plus ! Ce serait encore plus facile avec un adolescent aux facultés mentales plus que diminuées...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Greyback, minuit passé.**__**..**_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Snape aurait dû être là. Fenrir faisait les cent pas, excédé par cette attente. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien retarder à ce point le Maître des Potions. Quelques coups à la porte mirent fin à son exaspération. Enfin !

Snape entra. Il avait le teint plus cireux que jamais...

« Snape ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?! Demanda avec agressivité le loup-garou.

- Mais que crois-tu ? Que je me reposais tranquillement ? J'ai dû annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle sur l'état de Potter au Lord puis à Dumbledore. Doloris et bonbons au citron étaient au rendez-vous et crois-moi, je ne sais pas le quel des deux était le plus insupportable !

- Je me fiche de ta vie, Snape. Tu as fait un serment et tu dois le tenir !

- Bien... Bien... Alors, que veux-tu ? »

Fenrir hésita. Était-ce bien raisonnable de demander une chose pareille ?

« Je... Je voudrais que tu utilises ta légilimencie... sur moi... Pour voir si j'ai le même problème que celui de Nott... »

Snape plissa des yeux.

« Et je t'interdis d'aller voir mes autres souvenirs ! » Ajouta Fenrir.

Le Maître des Potions s'avança et lança son sort. L'esprit du loup-garou était extrêmement curieux. Il semblait brumeux... Severus avait l'impression de traverser un brouillard entrecoupé de scènes d'une violence inimaginable... Comment l'homme pouvait-il vivre avec de tels souvenirs ? Qu'avait-il vécu pour en arriver là ? Avec un tel esprit, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit violent et déséquilibré !

Puis soudain, une barrière ! Le même mur... Immense et noir... Mouvant mais impénétrable... La sale bête avait raison. La même malédiction avait été utilisé sur les deux hommes !

Severus arrêta son sort sans chercher à passer la barrière, cette fois. C'était inutile. Il le savait.

Le loup-garou reprenait son souffle. Le Maître des Potions l'observait. Il n'avait jamais vu Greyback dans un tel état : perdu, ne sachant que faire et surtout comptant sur quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était lui et dans l'obligation de l'aider...

Il fallait trouver un autre moyen. Oui, il l'aiderait soumis à son serment mais aussi par pressentiment. Il sentait que cette affaire du domaine du privé avait plus d'importance qu'il n'y paraissait...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque, quelques jours plus tard...**_

Fenrir était assis dans l'un des luxueux fauteuils profonds et confortables de la bibliothèque principale du manoir. Un verre de Firewhisky à la main, il observait Harry savourer une bière-au-beurre comme si c'était de l'ambroisie...

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il devait partager le temps de l'adolescent avec les Malfoy. Il voyait clair dans leur jeu. Il essayait de l'évincer pour pouvoir diriger le Survivant à leur guise ! Dans quel but ? Le pouvoir ? La possibilité d'avoir une porte de sortie en cas d'échec du Lord ? Tout était envisageable... Puisque lui-même l'avait fait !

C'était un véritable bras de fer entre lui et eux... Surtout entre lui et Lucius qui mettait toute sa ruse dans cette entreprise. Harry ne se rendait compte de rien et appréciait tous les efforts de toutes ces personnes à son égard. Il affichait un sourire béat continuel... Sourire qui aurait pu paraître stupide si ses grands yeux verts emplis d'innocence ne donnaient une envie instinctive de le protéger.

Fenrir n'arrivait pas à gérer cette situation. D'un côté, il devait rester dans la course au pouvoir sur le Survivant. De l'autre, il ne devait pas trop s'attacher à lui. Après tout, si le jeune homme se réveillait, il ne pourrait être confronté qu'à plus de haine de sa part pour avoir été ainsi berné.

« Fenrir ?

- Oui, Harry... Répondit le loup-garou toujours plongé dans ses sombres pensées.

- C'est quoi ? »

L'homme releva la tête. Une tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy et des familles qui s'y rattachaient.

« C'est un arbre généalogique. Il y a chez toutes les grandes familles de sang-pur...

- Pourquoi il y a des endroits qui sont... comme brûlés...

- Quand quelqu'un se fait déshériter, il est exclu de la famille même sur les tapisseries. Précisa Fenrir.

- C'est horrible !

- Tu sais. Cela arrive très rarement...

- Il y en a un à côté de Narcissa et de Bellatrix... S'étonna Harry.

- Ah oui... Cela doit être leur cousin, Sirius Black... » Répondit nonchalamment le loup-garou sans relever la tête.

Sirius Orion Balck...

Harry se figea. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce nom.

Sirius Orion Black...

Les bruits autour de lui se firent sourds. Les battements de son son cœur s'accélèrent...

Sirius Balck...

La consonance lui était si familière. Son cœur se serra...

Sirius Black...

Les battements résonnaient dans sa tête, dissipant les brumes qui entouraient son esprit...

Sirius...

« SIRIUUUUUUUS !!!!!!! »

Harry James Potter se retourna et observa le lieu où il se trouvait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?!! »

**Fin du chapitre 6  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :** . Merci à **Adénoide** (Harry est celui qui doit avoir toutes les galères ! lol Bella joue pour... lol)**, Anonyme** (Mais non Bella n'est pas comme ça, enfin juste un peu ! lol), **Black** (Les conséquences du réveil au prochain chapitre !), **La louve** (Presque juste sauf pour RBER et DD que tu-ne-trouveras-jamais-sans-indice ! Normal, ce sont les initiales d'un anagramme ! Bon courage ! lol), **Paprika Star** (Oui, ce sont bien les parents de Théo. Ce sera le départ des problèmes pour tous !)

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note 1 :** ... Harry s'est réveillé avec Greyback au Manoir Malfoy en se souvenant de la mort de Sirius... Que du bonheur ! lol Ses réactions au prochain chapitre. N'oubliez de me laisser les vôtres ! ;)

**Note 2 :** ... Ce week-end, j'ai eu la merveilleuse occasion de participer à un jeu de rôle sur le thème des fondateurs. C'était fabuleux ! Je vous conseille de vous inscrire sur "le troisième œil" et si vous en avez l'occasion, participez à ce genre d'aventures que les auteurs de ce site organisent avec brio. Vous ne serez pas déçue, je vous l'assure ! Merci à Tia et Lychee et à tous ceux qui ont participé !

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)

.


	7. Chapter 7 : Ridicule

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 7 : Ridicule  
**

.

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Lucius entra précipitamment dans la pièce, attiré par les hurlements du Survivant. La scène qu'il découvrit était à la fois inquiétante et plaisante. Potter jetait tout ce qui lui passait sous les mains sur Greyback qui, protégé par un des coussins du canapé, tentait de raisonner son agresseur... Piètre et ridicule défense !

« Harry... Calme-toi ! Je vais t'expliquer !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Espèce de monstre ! »

Apparemment, le jeune homme avait retrouvé la mémoire ou au moins une partie...

« Harry ! Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi !

- C'est ce que vous dite, mangeur d'enfants !

- Je n'en ai jamais mangé ! Je les mords seulement !

- Ouf, je suis rassuré ! Ricana l'adolescent, les traits crispés. Je demanderai à Remus ce qu'il en pense !

- Harry !

- Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom ! » Hurla celui-ci avec rage.

L'adolescent s'attaqua à une rangée de livres qui fit réagir Lucius qui se délectait jusque là de cet échange. Ah, non ! Pas sa collection sur les estampes japonaises !

« Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry s'immobilisa. Il ne manquait plus que lui... Mais tout plutôt que Greyback ! Le Gryffondor se précipita derrière le blond.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de l'aristocrate quand il se tourna vers le loup-garou, triomphant.

« Eh bien, Greyback... Ce jeune homme semble avoir retrouvé la raison et maintenant il peut voir exactement ce que tu es. Tu peux donc regagner ta tanière. Je préviendrai le Lord que tu ne peux plus mener ta mission à bien. Tu peux disposer... »

Lucius attendit que l'homme sorte de la pièce, congédié comme un simple domestique. Fenrir grogna de frustration mais il s'en alla tout de même en claquant la porte. Il était vrai qu'il ne servait plus à rien sauf à envenimer la situation... et le Lord risquait de lui faire douloureusement sentir que ce n'avait pas été une bonne idée ! Il fallait laisser le prétentieux se débrouiller avec un Survivant bien éveillé... Et qui sait, en cas d'échec ce serait le blond qui serait puni...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans un couloir en direction des appartements attribués à Fenrir...**_

Fenrir courait presque... Il était en colère ! En colère contre sa condition qui ne lui permettait jamais d'avoir le respect des autres ! En colère contre Malfoy qui allait profiter de la situation pour se faire valoir comme toujours ! En colère contre Harry qui l'avait rejeté sans même lui laisser dire un mot ! Et surtout, en colère contre lui-même pour avoir pensé que quelques jours d'amabilité pouvaient effacer des années d'horreur ! Il n'était qu'un imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'avoir de telles réactions ?

Nott... Oui, c'était ce problème qui chamboulait ses pensées, ses sentiments, son comportement... Sa vie ! Il devait résoudre ce mystère coûte que coûte et très rapidement !

Pris par ses sombres pensées, le loup-garou perturbé ne vit qu'à la dernière seconde la silhouette qu'il ne put éviter.

« Ne peux-tu pas regarder où tu vas, Greyback ? Tes sens seraient-ils surestimés ou n'as-tu pas assez de "galanterie" pour ne pas faire attention à une dame dans un couloir ? Siffla Bellatrix ironique, en frottant son épaule endolorie.

- Désolé... » Commença-t-il confus puis il se ressaisit.

Non mais depuis quand excusait-il spontanément d'avoir bousculé quelqu'un ? Il devenait ridicule ! Il fallait réellement qu'il règle le problème Nott !

« As-tu perdu ta langue, Greyback ? Questionna la femme moqueuse de le voir si stupéfait.

- Tais-toi, Lestrange ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas te mettre sur la route d'un loup-garou !

- T'ai-je taxé de loup-garou à un moment donné ou à un autre que ce soit aujourd'hui ou un autre jour ?

- ... »

Fière d'avoir cloué le bec du loup-garou... Bec du loup-garou ? ... La brune se détourna, la tête haute, et poursuivit son chemin, laissant l'homme comme deux ronds flancs. Mais après quelques pas...

« Bellatrix... » Appela Fenrir d'une voix qui indiquait qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de dignité.

La Mangemorte s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas.

« Je voulais te signaler que Harry a retrouvé la mémoire et... Il ne serait pas très judicieux que tu ailles dans cette direction. Vu la réaction qu'il a eu avec moi, je n'imagine même pas celle qu'il aura quand il te verra.

- C'est une indication... Intéressante... Indiqua la femme toujours dos tourné. Je suppose que tu l'as laissé avec Lucius...

- Oui... Grogna l'homme.

- Bien... Je vais donc en informer le Lord. »

Elle reprit sa marche.

« Bellatrix ! »

Cette fois, celle-ci s'arrêta et fit volte face.

« Quoi encore, Greyback ?!

- Merci... » Grommela ce dernier.

La femme souleva un sourcil perplexe. C'était elle qui lui devait des remerciements pour sa mise en garde. Elle croisa son regard et elle comprit...

« Entre exclus, nous devons être solidaires... »

Cette femme ne cessait de l'étonner. Elle le traitait en égal. Que cachait une telle attitude ? Une manipulation à long terme ? Peut-être... Ou peut-être rien... Bellatrix était folle. Tout le monde le savait. Alors autant prévoir les réactions d'un animal sauvage !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin et elle reprit sa marche.

Fenrir la regarda partir. Maintenant, il en était sûr. La seule personne qui ne dénigrait pas son côté loup-garou était une femme folle à lier !

Il fut tenté de quitter ce manoir grâce au Portoloin qu'il précieusement autour de son cou sous la forme d'un pendentif... Sa sortie de secours en cas de problème... Mais fuir maintenant n'aurait mené à rien ! Il reprit sa route et il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ruminer sa rancœur envers le reste de l'univers...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque, au même moment...**_

Harry avait reculé de quelques pas puis fut arrêté par un mur... Maintenant que Greyback était parti, Malfoy lui paraissait plus dangereux que jamais. Que devait-il faire ?

« Bien Harry. Comment te sentes-tu ? »

Que répondre ? La meilleure défense est l'attaque lui avait conseillé Ron.

« Je vais parfaitement bien, prisonnier chez mon pire ennemi !

- Si vous vous rendez compte de la situation, vous devriez avoir un peu plus humilité... Monsieur Potter ! » Rétorqua Lucius exaspéré par l'insolence de l'adolescent.

Harry déglutit fortement. Il était revenu à Monsieur Potter. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû utiliser une autre tactique : Bien réfléchir avant d'agir comme lui avait conseillé Hermione. Oui, cela aurait mieux valu mais la colère contre le sanguinaire loup-garou et sa vile manipulation pour le contrôler l'avait mis hors de lui. Il détestait que l'on profite de sa faiblesse ! Mais qui aimait cela ?

Il ne savait plus que dire... Ce moment de silence lui permit de se rendre compte un peu plus du gouffre sombre et profond dans lequel il était... De se souvenir des Dursley... De se souvenir de Sirius... Sirius... Son cœur se serra. Il se sentit plus seul que jamais...

Lucius observait silencieusement les réactions du jeune homme. On pouvait lire ses pensées sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert... Il souffrait bien plus de la perte de son parrain que de sa situation actuelle. Pouvait-il s'en servir pour avoir l'ascendant sur le Survivant ? Difficile... Son rôle au Ministère lui donnait une culpabilité quasi-directe avec la mort de Sirius Black. Mais il devait tout de même essayer surtout que le loup-garou était maintenant évincer de ce challenge !

« Harry... Je ne voulais pas me montrer aussi brusque mais le comportement de Greyback m'a quelque peu énervé. Je sais que tu es extrêmement perturbé par tout ce qui t'est arrivé ces dernières semaines... »

L'adolescent sortit de ses tristes pensées et fronça des sourcils. Mauvaise, très mauvaise approche !

« Nous étions dans des camps adverses et tout ce que j'ai fait contre toi n'avait rien de personnel. C'était pour la cause. Mais maintenant, tout est différent. Tu fais partie de ma famille et je défends les miens ! »

Oui, c'était outrageusement culotté de sortir une chose pareille mais il avait bien observé Dumbledore. Plus c'était énorme, plus le vieux filou arrivait à servir cela enrobé de sucre glace citronné ! Il pouvait tenter la même chose surtout qu'il n'était pas en reste quand il s'agissait de bluffer !

« La disparition de ton parrain n'était pas une chose prévue...

- Ne parlez pas de Sirius ! Hurla Harry, les poings serrés.

- Je suis désolé que la situation ait si mal tourné...

- Menteur ! »

Là aussi, elle tournait mal...

« Toute personne a le droit à l'erreur, Harry. On a dû déjà te le dire. Serais-tu si insensible pour m'enlever ma chance de faire mes preuves ? » Demanda le blond d'un ton qui se voulait humble mais il avait plutôt l'impression d'être ridicule.

Intérieurement, il enrageait. Être obligé de s'abaisser à ce genre de discours sirupeux ! Mais il espérait que le directeur lui ait déjà fait la leçon sur ce genre de comportement Gryffondorien pour pouvoir profiter de toutes ces fadaises.

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance... Répondit le brun déjà bien moins sûr de lui, mettant ses mains sur ses tempes apparemment douloureuses.

- Tu me sembles fatigué. Je te propose de rejoindre ta chambre, de dormir un peu et nous reparlerons de ceci plus tard à tête reposée.

- Qui me dit que vous n'en profiterez pas ?

- Harry... Si j'avais voulu te tuer ou te blesser, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait ces derniers jours alors que tu ne pouvais même pas te défendre ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas en effet pourquoi il n'était encore mort ou au moins torturé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas entre les griffes de Voldemort même ? Il avait si mal à la tête... Pas à sa cicatrice comme toujours, non... Il avait une douleur moins aiguë mais plus profonde et plus tenace. Il voulait s'allonger et ne plus penser à rien...

Mais il ne bougea pas. Les mains toujours sur ses temps, il avait fermé les yeux. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre que ce sale Mangemort avait raison. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

« Suis-moi. Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre... »

Et Harry s'en voulut de se laisser faire...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, Salle du Trône, Minuit, Réunion de Mangemorts...  
**_

Dès que Bellatrix lui avait appris la nouvelle, Voldemort avait "convoqué" tous ses sous-fifres pour minuit et personne ne manqua à l'appel... Par crainte, certes, mais aussi tenus par une curiosité malsaine ! Qu'allait faire le Lord de son ennemi maintenant qu'il était bien éveillé ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis droit comme un I sur son trône. Il avait les yeux fermés. À ses pieds, sur les marches se tenaient Pettigrew à gauche et Nagini à droite. Celle-ci descendit inspecter les Mangemorts comme à son habitude. Elle serpenta quelques instants parmi eux dans un silence qui devenait pesant puis elle s'arrêta devant Severus.

Le Maître des Potions jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'énorme reptile. Il croisa son regard. Les prunelles de la bête étaient noires bordées d'un cercle rouge. Cet étrange regard était accentué par un contour d'écailles blanches qui descendaient jusqu'à la base de la tête.

Severus ferma les yeux mais il pouvait sentir le mouvement incessant de la langue qui goûtait les odeurs transportées par l'air. Les serpents pouvaient-ils sentir la peur ?

...

Le Lord les observait tous... Comme toujours, il était tiraillé entre son agacement de les voir trembler de lâcheté et sa satisfaction de les voir ramper à ses pieds...

Les Lestrange étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Même le mariage de l'un deux avec une folle dangereuse et possessive n'avait pu séparer les deux frères. Ils faisaient presque tout ensemble... Comme les Carrow... Comme les sœurs Black... Il haïssait cette façon qu'avaient les frères et sœurs de rester solidaires ! Hypocrites ! Un jour, il les obligerait à choisir entre leur famille et leur vie et on verrait, à ce moment-là, si leur amour filial tiendrait toujours ! Pour ce soir, il allait s'amuser à les envoyer en mission chacun à un bout du pays, juste pour le plaisir de les voir séparer ! Il eut un sourire sadique à cette idée vicieuse...

Il était temps de rassoir son autorité. Cette mascarade avec Potter n'avait que trop duré !

« Lucius !

- Oui, Maître...

- Qui as-tu mis en surveillance pour Potter ?

- Mon fils, Maître... Mais j'ai donné au garçon une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

- Bien... Je l'espère pour toi... » Siffla le Lord Noir.

Le blond baissa la tête, tremblant à la menace. Satisfait de Voldemort reprit :

« Mes chers Mangemorts ! Comme vous le savez, le Survivant est enfin entre mes mains ! Nous sommes à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle ! Nous allons pouvoir imposer nos convictions au monde sorcier puis au reste du monde ! »

Il ricana... Severus pensa aux méchants dans les rares images animées moldus qu'il avait vues plus jeune. Pourvu qu'il finisse comme eux !

« Nous allons le tuer ? Demanda Avery.

- Pas tout de suite... Siffla le Lord Noir.

- Nous allons le torturer alors ? Demanda Amycus avec avidité.

- Non plus ! Mais cessez de m'interrompre ! » Gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les deux Mangemorts qui avaient pris la parole se recroquevillèrent et pour cause :

« Endoloris ! »

Le sort eut effet escompté : terroriser ses larbins pour "s'assurer leur fidélité" et calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

« D'autres questions ? » Ajouta ironiquement Voldemort.

Curieusement, non...

« Bien donc personne ne touchera à Potter sans mon autorisation ! Que cela soit bien dit même chez les jeunes recrues ! Le premier qui se permet le moindre geste déplacé sera puni par moi ! »

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée : peur et étonnement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva pour mieux observer l'effet de la nouvelle qu'il allait annoncer.

« Lucius, arrange-toi pour que ton fils devienne proche du Survivant pour qu'il puisse le surveiller quand il retournera à Poudlard. »

Malgré toute la crainte que leur inspirait le Lord, leur murmure se transforma en un immense brouhaha. Voldemort sourit. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu : taire les buts de ses plans pour maintenir son aura de mystère.

« Silence ! »

Lucius qui jouait les dominants... Et cela fonctionnait. Un lâche autoritaire en bras droit, quoi de mieux pour éviter une insurrection ?

« Mais Maître... Je suis sûr que votre plan machiavélique est génial mais comment allez-vous faire pour empêcher les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix de récupérer Har... Potter une fois qu'il sera dans le fief du vieux fou ? Qui les empêchera de l'enlever et de le mettre en sécurité hors de notre portée ?

- Mais tu vas t'arranger pour l'engager dans un Serment Inviolable avec la contrainte de devoir revenir à tes côtés. Potter est particulièrement fragile et risque de mourir à tout moment. Severus va transmettre ces deux informations capitales à Dumbledore. S'il tient un tant soit peu à son symbole de liberté, il changera de tactique et ne tentera pas de le récupérer quelque soit la pression subie. Il nous l'a déjà prouvé qu'il en était capable avec l'adoption.

- Mais Maître... Je suis encore confus de vous demander cela mais pourquoi Potter ferait une chose aussi stupide que de s'engager dans un Serment Inviolable ? »

Voldemort soupira. Et encore, Lucius faisait partie des plus intelligents du lot. Il imaginait à peine ce que les autres Mangemorts pouvaient penser...

« Réfléchis un peu ! C'est un pur Gryffondor. Même blessé et amnésique, il a osé se dresser contre moi pour défendre Greyback qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. »

Des ricanements se firent entendre dans la salle provoquant un grognement menaçant de l'homme ridiculisé qui les fit taire.

« Trouve un chantage atroce où tu négocieras la vie de n'importe quel crétin innocent venu en échange de cette promesse. Manipule-le. Tu excelles dans ce domaine ces jours-ci, n'est-ce pas ? »

Qui avait mis le Lord au courant de cela ? Bellatrix ? Narcissa ? Greyback ? Personne d'autres n'était au courant.

« Bien sûr, Maître... » Répondit l'obséquieux blond en ignorant la menace sous la question.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres alla se rassoir majestueusement sur son trône. Le moment était venu de diviser pour mieux régner !

« Lucius et Narcissa, vous retournez auprès de Potter. Greyback, vous accompagnera comme garde. »

Fenrir serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Il était reléguait au rang de chien de garde ! Il était sûr que les Malfoy devaient sourire sous leurs masques ! Mais il les suivit tout de même alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

« Quant aux autres, j'ai d'autres missions à vous confier mais la plus importante est de trouver qui a attaqué Potter chez les Moldus ! Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, MacNair, Nott, Rookwood et Rosier, vous retournez au Ministère pour savoir si la trahison vient de là. Je veux un rapport détaillé de toute personne susceptible de savoir quoi que ce soit sur Potter quelque soit le Département. Severus, toi, tu feras la même chose au sein de Poudlard. Alors qu'attendez-vous ? Partez et immédiatement ! »

Derechef, ils saluèrent leur Maître et sortirent. Ils restaient les frères et sœurs.

« Rodolphus, tu iras fureter du côté des Moldus pour voir s'il reste des indices. Amycus, tu surveilleras l'immonde trou à rat où vivent les Weasley. Ils sont proches du Survivant, ils peuvent savoir des choses mais ne te montre pas. Tu dois rester discret. »

Les ordres étaient donnés mais aucun ne fit mine de bouger...

« Maître ? Et nous ? » Demanda Alecto prudemment.

C'était le bon moment. Il allait s'amuser de leur séparation.

« ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Accompagnez-les et Bellatrix, rejoins Narcissa... »

Il s'amuserait un autre jour...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...  
**_

Harry se sentait lourd. Ses paupières semblaient peser des tonnes. Il avait la bouche aussi sèche qu'un parchemin. Les symptômes habituels d'une prise trop importante de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve... Il ouvrit les yeux... Et les referma aussitôt. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il était bien chez les Malfoy !

Un flot de souvenirs envahit son esprit...

La veille, il avait été si perturbé par son retour brutal dans la réalité qu'il s'était laissé convaincre par Lucius Malfoy ! Même avec son atroce mal de tête et sa fatigue, il n'aurait pas dû faire cela ! Quelle folie ! Quel idiot, il était ! Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il provoque des désastres partout où il passe avec un comportement aussi stupide. Il ne faisait jamais le bon choix même quand il pensait faire au mieux !

Le cœur serré, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se cachant sous ses couvertures comme un enfant apeuré. Que pouvait-il faire d'autres ? Sirius était mort et, bien sûr, c'était de sa faute ! Un poids s'ajouta sur sa poitrine à cette pensée. Il ne put endiguer le flots de larmes qui noya son visage... Il était désespéré. Il se sentait faible, seul et inutile. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Disparaître, ne serait-il pas la meilleure des solutions pour tous ? Non ! Dumbledore ne le laissera jamais se défiler ainsi sans avoir accompli sa mission. Mais comment voulait-il qu'il y arrive avec si peu d'atouts ?

Le vieil homme avait foi en lui. Il viendrait le délivrer et il lui trouverait une solution pour vaincre Voldemort. Il devait tenir le coup jusque-là. Le Gryffondor rabattit les couvertures, se redressa et essuya rageusement les larmes qui striaient ses joues. Oui, il pouvait résister ! Il avait subi les Dursley toute sa vie, il pourrait endurer les Malfoy... D'autant plus que s'il voulait être honnête, la vie au sein du manoir n'avait rien eu de si terrible de ce qu'il se souvenait. Il avait eu une chambre confortable, des repas exquis, l'attention de tous les adultes. Abstraction de l'identité des personnes, c'était ce qu'il avait eu de mieux dans sa vie... Des ennemis attentifs, une famille agressive... L'idée était dérangeante.

Et que penser de ce qui s'était passé chez les Dursley ? Harry ne comprenait pas. Tout avait commencé comme d'habitude puis les trois uniques membres restants de sa famille lui étaient tombés dessus avec une violence inouïe. Ils avaient beau être des personnes détestables, jamais ils n'avaient été violents. Ils s'étaient toujours contentés de brimades, de privations, de tortures morales en tous genres mais jamais de gestes blessants à quelques gifles près et quelques coups en traitre de Duddley... Mais là, ils étaient comme possédés. Possédés ? Un _Impero_ peut-être ? Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela ! Mais qui aurait employé cet _Impardonnable_ ? Voldemort avait-il prévu de l'attaquer une fois battu par les Dursley ? Il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions même si celle-ci paraissait stupide... Mais l'homme était cruel et il aurait très bien pu monter un plan pour le briser moralement et physiquement avant d'en finir avec lui. Oui, cela se tenait...

Ses pensées bancales furent interrompues par l'entrée de la maîtresse de maison.

« Bonjour, Harry... Commença-t-elle d'une voix aimable. Comment te sens-tu, ce matin ? »

Harry hésita. Devait-il répondre ou commencer une résistance passive par son silence ? La blonde choisit pour lui.

« Je sais que tout cela te perturbe énormément donc je n'insisterai pas... Mais avant de te laisser seul pour réfléchir, je voudrais au moins te prodiguer les soins dont tu as besoin... »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle sortit sa baguette, ses baumes et ses potions. Il décida de se laisser faire, se souvenant du bien que cela lui apportait. La femme s'acquitta de sa tache rapidement mais avec sa douceur habituelle puis elle quitta la pièce, sans rien dire, comme promis...

Harry resta prostré dans son lit, ne sachant quelle attitude adoptée jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne le sauver. Peut-être devait-il prendre les devants et tenter de s'évader ? Non ! Assez d'initiatives ! Cela se terminait toujours par faire le malheur du peu de gens qui avaient la mauvaise idée de l'approcher... Il attendrait sagement que Dumbledore trouve un moyen de le sortir de là ! Et d'ici là, il essaierait de glaner un maximum de renseignements ! Il avait l'avantage d'être dans le nid des serpents alors autant se servir de leurs propres armes : ruse et manipulation !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la Salle à Manger, au déjeuner...**_

Dire que les Malfoy étaient surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Ils fixaient avec étonnement Harry Potter s'installer comme si de rien n'était à sa place habituelle depuis son premier réveil... L'adolescent avait-il vraiment retrouver tous ses esprits ? Ce fut Narcissa qui se reprit en premier. Elle lui sourit mais une lueur d'inquiétude était visible dans son regard.

« Je suis heureuse, Harry, que tu te sentes assez bien pour te joindre à notre repas.

- J'en suis aussi ravi... Ajouta Lucius qu'il l'était réellement, espérant que cela faciliterait sa mission.

- Merci, je vais beaucoup mieux... Narcissa... Lucius. » Répondit le concerné aimablement mais ses poings sous la table étaient crispés à en trembler.

Draco était là, silencieux mais surtout, surtout, Bellatrix Lestrange était aussi à table.

Harry serrait les dents, se répétant en une longue litanie tous les avantages qu'il allait tirer s'il pouvait garder son calme devant l'ennemi. C'était une torture ! Une véritable torture ! Il aurait voulu se jeter sur cette femme ignoble qui l'avait privé du seul parent aimant qu'il aurait pu avoir ! Mais rien ne servait de craquer !

Il ne devait pas craquer ! Il ne devait pas craquer ! Il ne devait pas craquer !

Lui ne craqua pas mais Draco le fit ! Le jeune blond se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise et s'en alla en courant. Judicieusement, Bellatrix en profita et partit à sa poursuite...

Lucius intervint.

« Je te prie d'excuser mon fil, Harry, mais il n'accepte pas de ne plus être l'unique objet de nos attentions. Il a été un fils unique jusque-là... »

Harry le regarda éberlué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

« Lucius, je te rappelle que tout s'est passé pendant son coma puis pendant son amnésie... Rappela Narcissa.

- Humm, oui, c'est vrai... Admit avec peine le blond. Harry... Nous avions l'intention bien avant cet horrible épisode avec les Moldus de te faire une proposition... »

Petite pause pour laisser le suspens et appâter la curiosité du Gryffondor...

« Mais puisque tu n'étais plus apte à prendre de décision, Monsieur le Premier Ministre l'a prise pour toi... »

Harry plissa des yeux. Fudge !

« Nous t'avons adopté... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la cuisine-QG...**_

« C'est absolument fabuleux ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Tonks avec une joie si incontrôlée que ses cheveux changés continuellement de couleurs.

- Monsieur Nott les a dénoncés... Déclara Scrimgeour.

- Comment pouvons-nous être sûr de ses dires ? C'était un Mangemort présumé ! Vociféra Alastor.

- C'est apparemment une vengeance. Il m'a échangé l'information contre l'assurance que Greyback sera bien enfermé à vie à Azkaban.

- Charmant, la solidarité entre Mangemort ! Ironisa Arthur.

- Nous devons prévenir Remus ! Clama Tonks. Il ne peut manquer une telle arrestation. Cela le tirera de la dépression dans laquelle il s'enfonce depuis la perte de Sirius...

- Excellente idée, ma chère... Répondit Albus. Il faut que notre cher ami revienne parmi nous. Nous ne devons pas perdre l'avantage du nombre face à l'ennemi.

- Oui mais... Tenta Molly.

- Mais ? Répéta le directeur.

- Mais comment va-t-on lui expliquer que Harry doit rester chez les Malfoy ? »

La femme n'avait pas digéré cette horrible nouvelle et elle n'osait imaginer la réaction du loup-garou quand il l'apprendrait...

« Je vous assure, ma chère, que je saurai le lui faire comprendre... »

Après tout, l'homme s'était enfermé dans sa dépression sans se préoccuper de l'état d'esprit de Harry, pensant sûrement lui être d'aucune utilité... La culpabilité permettait bien des choses pour qui savait s'en servir...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Le jeune homme passait et repassait nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille. Adopté ! Les Malfoy l'avaient adopté !

Il avait écouté les explications, tétanisé sur sa chaise. Lucius avait continué son repas en lui énonçant les faits le plus naturellement du monde. Narcissa l'avait encouragé à manger son repas mais il n'avait pu rien avaler. Il faisait partie de la famille Malfoy !

Il s'était rappelé ce que lui avait dit l'homme dans la bibliothèque : "Mais maintenant, tout est différent. Tu fais partie de ma famille et je défends les miens !" Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce moment-là, trop perturbé par son réveil brutal mais maintenant...

Où était le piège ? Soit il était à leur merci mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans être accusés du moindre mal qui lui arriverait. Alors ?

Mais comment allait-il se tirer d'une telle situation ? Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas fait obstacle à une telle horreur ? Lucius avait parlé de Fudge... Lucius ? Bravo ! Il s'intégrait bien vite pour quelqu'un qui se croyait profondément choqué ! Mais il était vrai que les quelques jours de son amnésie avait faussé la donne...

Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Et si Dumbledore...

Quelques coups à la porte l'interrompirent.

« Entrez ! » Ordonna-t-il sans hésiter.

Mais il ne s'entendait pas à voir cette personne-là.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter...

- Bonjour, Professeur Snape...

- Je vois au moins que vous n'avez pas oublié le peu de politesse que l'on a tenté de vous inculquer... »

Au moins le Maître des Potions était égal à lui-même. C'en était rassurant. Harry lui sourit.

« Arrêtez d'avoir cet air benêt, Potter. Vous n'êtes pas dans une situation qui puisse vous le permettre ! »

Le Gryffondor perdit son sourire. Severus était exaspéré d'avoir dû se déplacer pour ce débile.

« Lucius m'a appelé pour que je vous rassure...

- Eh bien, il a autant de psychologie que vous de pédagogie ! »

Bien, le gamin avait retrouvé son insolence. C'était plutôt bon signe.

« Ne faites pas le fier, Potter. Vous n'êtes pas en position de force pour cela... Siffla l'homme en noir.

- Dumbledore me fait autant confiance qu'à vous ! Et j'accomplirai ma mission ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Severus se dit que finalement l'état du Survivant avait dû empirer.

« Que voulez-vous dire, Potter ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix froide.

- Dumbledore...

- Le Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Complotons, manipulons, risquons nos vies mais restons polis !

« Le Professeeeeeuuuur Dumbledore n'est pas venu me reprendre car il a vu là une formidable opportunité d'avoir un espion au cœur du bastion ennemi ! »

Severus regarda l'adolescent les yeux plissés. Était-il aussi débile qu'il en avait l'air pour penser cela ?

« Potter, vous pensez réellement qu'Albus Dumbledore risquerait de mettre votre vie en danger pour des renseignements ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Il le fait continuellement avec vous !

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Nous ne sommes pas dans la même situation ! Je n'ai pas votre âge et je ne suis pas essentiel à la victoire ! »

Severus aurait pu tout prévoir sauf ce qui suivit :

« Je vous interdis de dire cela ! Vous êtes aussi essentiel que moi dans cette guerre si ce n'est plus ! Vous au moins vous êtes utile ! Moi, je n'ai servi à rien jusqu'à présent à part provoquer le malheur des autres ! J'ai l'occasion de servir à quelque chose et je compte bien m'acquitter correctement de cette tâche ! »

Sa voix se brisa... Le Maître des Potions fit une moue dégoûtée. Le gamin se référait sûrement au désastre au Ministère et à la mort de Black... Et tout ce qui pouvait en découler ! Même mort, le sale cabot continuait à lui créer des problèmes ! Il ne savait que faire... Autant opter pour le naturel...

« Potter ! Arrêtez vos Gryffondoreries ! Vous n'avez apparemment pas besoin d'être rassuré mais d'aller voir un bon psychomage, spécialisé dans les syndromes du héros ! Donc pour une fois testez tranquille ! »

L'homme tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en rogne contre son pire élève. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir puis se figea... Et si Albus avait vraiment laissé son Golden Boy pour cela... Il n'avait pas voulu dévoiler ses plans. Était-ce pour ne pas avoir une levée de boucliers à une telle ignominie ? Severus se retourna et posa un regard inquiet sur la porte qu'il venait de claquer. Pourvu que ce petit insolent ait tord...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans un couloir, quelques heures plus tard...**_

Harry avançait avec précaution dans les couloirs qui étaient loin d'être sombres et glauques comme il auraient pu imaginer dans la demeure d'un Mangemort...

Il voulait commencer sa mission pour prouver à Snape qu'il était digne de la confiance de Dumbledore. Que devait-il faire en premier ? S'il discutait avec les personnes présentes, elles laisseraient peut-être échapper des informations intéressantes. Peu probable mais c'était mieux que rien... Par qui commencer ? Draco et Bellatrix étaient hors jeu, il ne pouvait jouer la comédie avec eux. Il perdrait rapidement son sang froid. Restaient les parents Malfoy et le loup-garou...

Le Gryffondor en pleine action s'arrêta à une intersection. Il connaissait un peu le manoir pour avoir suivi partout Greyback. Il frissonna à ces souvenirs. Comment avait-il pu vouer une telle admiration pour le loup-garou sanguinaire ? Pourquoi celui-ci avait-il eu tant de patience avec lui ? Oui, il avait eu de la patience car il se rendait bien compte que le Mangemort avait fait bien plus que ce que lui avait demandé Voldemort... Il avait sûrement voulu le manipuler pour pouvoir tirer quelque chose plus tard. Possible... Et s'il se servait de cela pour commencer son investigation ? Oui, c'était une piste... Mais où pouvait-il trouver le loup-garou à cette heure ? C'était l'heure du dïner. La cuisine ! Le Mangemort ne pouvait plus manger à la table des Malfoy depuis qu'il l'avait rejeté...

Harry entra doucement sans frapper dans le fief des Elfes de Maison. Greyback était là comme il l'avait prévu. Il jubila mais lorsqu'il vit la position de l'homme, son expression satisfaite se figea. Les coudes sur la tables, le loup garou avait la tête baissée posée sur ses mains. Celles-ci étaient crispées fortement dans ses cheveux comme s'il avait voulu les arraché... Il semblait souffrir. Harry ne savait que faire. Il était tiraillé entre sa mission et son esprit chevaleresque qui lui hurlait que l'on n'attaque pas un homme affaibli... Mais ce n'était pas un homme mais un loup-garou. Il se gifla à cette infâme idée en pensant à Remus. Il devait dire que Greyback n'était ni un homme ni un loup-garou mais juste un monstre et les monstres ne méritaient aucune considération !

« Harry ? »

Aïe, un espion se devait d'être vigilant !

« Que fais-tu là ?

- Euuuhhh... »

Un espion se devait d'avoir un sens de la répartie hors du commun pour ne jamais être pris à défaut !

« J'avais faim... »

Un espion se devait de savoir mentir comme il respire !

« Assieds-toi. Les Elfes vont te servir...

- Non, je ne mangerai pas à votre table, sale... »

Un espion se devait de savoir mettre ses émotions de côté pour mener à bien sa mission !

« En fait, je préfère manger plus tard, Greyback...

- Fenrir !

- Comment ?

- Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Fenrir. »

Harry se souvint d'une discussion similaire quelques jours plutôt. L'homme lui faisait un geste de paix.

Un espion se devait de saisir une bonne occasion quand il en voyait une ! Celle-là, il pouvait y arriver tout de même !

« Va pour Fenrir. Mais qui est "on" ?

- Toi... Et parfois le Lord... »

Encore un point commun entre lui et Voldemort... Entre Voldemort et lui... Bonnes manières et langage correct obligatoires même dans le pire des cas ! Il soupira.

« J'ai une question à vous poser...

- Mmmm...

- Pourquoi avez-vous été si... gentil avec moi ? »

Harry avait sincèrement envie de savoir.

« Crois-tu réellement que je n'ai qu'envie de faire du mal à toute heure et à tout le monde ? Demanda Fenrir acide.

- Oui. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'adolescent crut voir une lueur de douleur dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Eh bien, tu te trompes ! Tu ne m'as pas regardé comme le monstre que je suis donc je n'avais aucune raison d'être cruel avec toi !

- Vous êtes gonflé ! Si les gens vous regardent comme un monstre, c'est à cause de toutes les horreurs que vous avez faites ! S'exclama le Gryffondor oubliant ses objectifs.

- C'est ce que tu crois, gamin ! Mais je t'assure que l'on me regardait déjà comme cela avant même d'avoir la moindre velléité d'agressivité !

- Et c'était une raison pour aggraver la situation ?

- Oui ! Hurla soudain Fenrir. Oui ! Oui !!! OUI !!! Ils méritent tous de souffrir, d'être exclus, d'être insultés et torturés sans aucune autre raison que d'exister ! »

L'homme était maintenant debout les deux mains à plat sur la table, penché dangereusement au-dessus de celle-ci à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir été soufflé par la haine que dégageait Greyback.

« Et cela ne vous dérange pas d'être haï par encore plus de personnes que ceux qui dénigrent les loups-garous ? »

Fenrir tremblant et essoufflé par son accès de rage se reprit. Il se rassit et fixa méchamment le jeune homme face à lui.

« Non !

- Alors pourquoi sembliez-vous porter toute la misère du monde quand je suis entré dans la pièce ? Demanda judicieusement le Gryffondor, se souvenant soudain de sa mission.

- ... »

Greyback se demandait ce qui se passait là. Le Survivant avec toutes ses facultés, peu nombreuses d'après Snape, discutait avec lui. Pouvait-il de nouveau tenter quelque chose ? Mais quoi exactement ? Maintenant que l'adolescent savait à qui il avait à faire, il n'avait plus aucune marge de manœuvre... Mais alors que faisait-il là ? Il fallait jouer avec finesse. Comment appâter un Gryffondor ? Bons sentiments et vérité...

« J'ai... Un problème auquel je n'aurais jamais cru être confronté un jour... Qui pourrait répondre à ta première question, d'ailleurs... »

Le jeune homme semblait suspendu à ses lèvres. La proie pouvait peut-être être ferrée...

« Je viens de découvrir que j'aurais un fils...

- Quoi ? Mais qui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Avec qui ? »

Lui qui voulait poser des questions pour découvrir des informations secrètes, il était servi... Mais il devait se montrer un peu moins enthousiaste et plus précis s'il voulait tirer quelque chose d'utile de cela !

« Désolé... C'est si inattendu...

- Et pour moi donc ! Je ne pense qu'à vérifier ce fait depuis que je l'ai appris !

- Comment ? Comment l'avez-vous su ? »

Était-ce bien utile d'entrer dans les détails ? Il croisa le regard du jeune homme et crut un instant être revenu quelques jours plus tôt... Tiens et si... Si le Survivant avait la capacité de détruire le mystérieux mur noir ? Après tout, il était de notoriété public Mangemoresque qu'il avait été marqué comme son égal par le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

« Par hasard mais là n'est pas le problème... En fait, je voudrais pouvoir vérifier cela mais je n'ai pas assez de puissance...

- Qui est-ce ?

- Qui quoi ?

- Qui est la mère de votre enfant et comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Cela se compliquait. Autant jouer la carte de la vérité ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait tirer une quelconque aide de ce Gryffondor en puissance...

« Ce n'est pas une mère mais un autre père... Et il s'appelle Nott, Théodore Nott. »

Aucune réaction...

« Harry ? »

Aucune réaction...

« Harry !!!

- Un autre père ? Mais... Mais... Mais comment s'est possible ? Demanda le Survivant qui semblait faire une attaque avec ses deux maisn sur sa poitrine.

- Harry... Il faut vraiment que je passe par le stade des explications sur les fleurs et les abeilles ? Rétorqua Fenrir.

- Non mais les hommes ne peuvent pas...

- À ces Moldus ! Que de préjugés et de pauvreté d'esprit !

- De la part d'un Mangemort xénophobe, c'est franchement malvenu ! Coupa Harry vexé.

- Les sorciers peuvent mélanger leur magie pour obtenir un noyau de vie...

- Et pour... Euh... l'équipement ? Tenta élégamment l'adolescent.

- L'équipement ? Répéta le loup-garou en souriant. Les gamètes transplanent dans un bouclier en forme de sphère qui s'adapte au fur et à mesure du développement de l'embryon. Cette sphère sert aussi à établir un lien sanguin pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins nutritifs du bébé. Puis une fois la grossesse à terme, elle agit comme un Portoloin pour extraire l'enfant du corps du sorcier. Il faut évidemment une magie considérable et encore les risques restent conséquents... »

Fasciné, le jeune homme buvait ses paroles...

Et là, le ridicule de la situation frappa Fenrir. Il était dans une cuisine, chez les Malfoy, en train de parler de "comment on fait les bébés" avec leur soit-disant ennemi numéro un, Harry Potter ! Mais le pire était qu'il appréciait la situation !

« Et quel est le rapport avec ma première question ? Rappela le jeune homme.

- Je pense que j'ai fait un transfert pour voir ce que donnait le fait de... de... côtoyer un adolescent...

- Ah... »

La déception perçait dans la voix. Un peu de stratégie...

« Puis, je me suis pris au jeu... Surtout que, tu ne te souvenais de rien, je pouvais être plus... amical... »

Stratégie ou sincérité ?

« Et comment a réagi Nott ?

- Le père ou le fils ?

- Le fils puisque c'est lui qui n'était pas au courant.

- Là est aussi le problème. Le père ne le savait pas non plus et il a mal réagi...

- Vous l'avez violé ! Hurla scandalisé Harry, en se levant brusquement.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il ne s'en souvient pas et c'est tout !

- Comment on peut ne pas se souvenir du père de son enfant ? Demanda le jeune suspicieux.

- Sortilège...

- Ah... »

Harry se rassit.

« Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée... Je ne sais ni qui ni pourquoi ! D'ailleurs, j'ai subi le même sort. Théodore me hait profondément depuis le jour de notre rencontre et son fils me méprise grâce aux idées du père ! Je me retrouve dans une situation inextricable avec comme seul allié Snape.

- Snape ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui, je le fais un peu chanté pour une petite chose que j'ai découverte à son sujet... Quelque chose que tu dois bien savoir... » Ajouta Fenrir, un sourire narquois en coin.

Le Gryffondor ne dit rien mais son visage parla pour lui. Il était horrifié à la perspective de la chute de la couverture de l'espion de la lumière.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Nous avons un Serment qui nous lie.

- Un Serment ?

- Un Serment Inviolable...

- ... »

Fenrir soupira mais que leur apprenait-on à l'école ?!

« Un serment qui empêche l'un ou l'autre des liés de manquer à sa parole sous peine de mort... Et j'ai échangé mon silence contre son aide.

- Vous avez fait chanté Snape !

- En quelque sorte... Répondit prudemment le loup-garou.

- Tu es génial ! »

L'adolescent se ressaisit. Il ne devait pas oublier à qui il s'adressait.

« Désolé...

- Mais il n'y a pas de mal. Je suis comme tout le monde. Un compliment sincère me flatte... »

Ce gamin était surprenant... Il devait se lancer. Allez !

« Est-ce que je pourrais... te demander ton aide aussi ? »

Harry l'observa. Cela semblait important pour l'homme. S'il l'aidait, il pourrait peut-être tirer une contre-partie. Une aide pour s'échapper ?

« D'accord... Mais uniquement à ce sujet et quand Snape est là ! »

Autant limiter les risques... Et faire enrager son professeur de Potions !

« Que devrais-je faire ?

- Entrer avec l'aide de Snape dans mon esprit et briser le mur qui me cache une partie de mon passé.

- D'accord... Prévenez-le et dès qu'il sera présent, on essayera mais je ne vous garantis rien...

- Je n'en espérais pas tant... Merci, Harry. »

Le jeune homme, soudain mal à l'aise, se leva et quitta la cuisine avec un salut de la tête, laissant un loup-garou jubilait d'avoir une solution possible à son problème...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry, heure du coucher...**_

Harry était retourné dans sa chambre réfléchir à ce retournement de situation. Dans sa chambre... Il lui avait fallu attendre d'être prisonnier de l'ennemi pour avoir sa propre pièce ! Il goûtait le ridicule de cette pensée... Ce n'était pas plus idiot que de proposer son aide au tortionnaire de Remus ! Celui-ci comprendrait-il ? Probablement pas... Mais peut-être qu'il ne l'apprendrait pas ? Oh si, il allait le savoir ! Snape allait se faire un plaisir de torturer son presque parrain en répétant cette dernière ânerie ! Il allait devoir bien préciser qu'il avait accepté uniquement pour espionner l'homme et non par sympathie !

Narcissa était passé pour lui administrer ses médicaments et ses soins. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il vienne dîner mais il avait refusé. C'était trop pour une seule journée. La blonde avait paru si déçue qu'il avait failli changer d'avis mais l'image de Bellatrix traversa son esprit et cela l'en dissuada.

Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Il n'avait ni montre ni baguette pour le savoir. Sa baguette ! Il était bien temps pour se demander ce qu'elle était devenue. Peut-être encore chez les Dursley... Ou détruite par Voldemort... Comment allait-il pouvoir faire ce que Greyback lui demandait sans elle ? Il soupira... De toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pendant les vacances. Sur cette pensée stupide pour quelqu'un en danger, son estomac gronda. Il avait faim bien sûr mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher le ventre vide...

Quelques coups à la porte le firent sursauter... Lucius entra sans attendre d'y être convié.

« Te sens-tu mieux, Harry ? Demanda le blond en se postant au pied de son lit.

- Hum...

- As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

- Hum...

- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis souvent dans mon bureau en fin d'après-midi...

- Hum... »

La conversation s'annonçait difficile...

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Hum... Sauf un peu de solitude... »

Ignorant la remarque, Lucius poursuivit

- Tu aurais dû te joindre à nous pour le diner. Les Elfes avaient préparé spécialement pour toi un plat italien dont les jeunes gens raffolent en général : de délicieuses lasagnes...

- Hum... Pas faim... »

Mais son estomac le trahit et un énorme grondement résonna dans la pièce, mortifiant l'adolescent.

« Je vois... Et j'entends... » Se moqua Lucius.

Harry avait envie de se cacher sous ses couvertures mais il était assez ridicule comme cela !

« Je te rappelle, Harry, que j'ai un fils de ton âge, tout aussi orgueilleux si ce n'est plus ! »

Le Gryffondor allait méchamment rétorquer qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec son prétentieux de son fils quand il fut coupé par l'envoutante odeur que dégageait le plateau que venait de faire apparaître le maître des lieux... Les fameuses lasagnes !

« Je vous laisse les déguster seul. Le plateau disparaîtra quand vous aurez fini. »

Lucius fit demi-tour pour quitter la pièce.

« Monsieur Malfoy !

- Lucius, Harry... Lucius... Insista l'homme en regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Hum... Merci.

- Oh mais de rien... »

Et il quitta la pièce avec un sourire satisfait. Sa mission était en bonne voie...

Harry s'attaqua avec bonheur au plat. Il y avait aussi une part de tarte à la mélasse... Le Mangemort était beaucoup trop gentil pour être honnête. Avec cette tactique, quel était son but ? Peut-être pourrait-il se servir de cela pour accomplir le sien ? L'arroseur arrosé ! C'était risqué mais fort de son succès avec Fenrir, il espérait en obtenir autant avec Malf... Lucius ! Et au passage, s'il pouvait faire crever Draco de jalousie, il n'était pas contre d'allier l'utile à l'agréable !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, fin de la nuit... ou début de matinée...**_

Les Aurors attaquèrent au lever du soleil... Normal...

Lorsqu'ils réussirent à traverser les barrières de sécurité, le raffut fut tel que tous les occupants furent réveillés en un instant. Harry se précipita dans le couloir. Il vit passer en courant une troupe d'Aurors. Deux s'arrêtèrent... Il reconnut Remus. L'adolescent se précipita dans ses bras. Il était sauvé ! Sauvé !

« Harry ! Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Merveilleusement bien maintenant que tu es venu me délivrer ! » Hurla le Survivant fou de joie.

Le visage de l'homme se ferma.

« Je suis désolé, Harry mais je ne suis pas là pour ça...

- Mais... Mais...

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour t'expliquer, Harry. Je suis ici en mission pour capturer Greyback et Lestrange. »

L'homme avait craché ses derniers mots.

« Mais tu vas m'emmener ? Demanda l'adolescent d'une voix soudain désespéré.

- Non... » Gémit Lupin, baissant les yeux de honte devant la décision qu'il allait annoncer à son presque filleul.

Harry le regarda incrédule, n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

« Remus, tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser ici !

- Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore. Il m'a assuré que tu serais en sécurité... Lui déclara l'homme espérant qu'Albus savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Au milieu de Mangemorts ! » Éclata le jeune homme qui recula de quelques pas pour ne plus être en contact avec l'homme.

L'homme qui s'était arrêté avec Remus intervint :

« Ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts mais vos tuteurs ! Déclara Scrimgeour sans grande conviction. Vous êtes donc en sécurité ici, Monsieur Potter. Nous allons vous débarrasser du danger qui pèse sur vous ! Nous savons de source sûre que Fenrir Greyback et Bellatrix Lestrange ont tenté de s'infiltrer dans cette demeure. Mais je vous garantie qu'ils vont être capturés et envoyés à Azkaban ! »

Le chef des Aurors a-t-il entendu parler des ours et de leurs peaux ?

« Chef ! Hurla une voix un peu plus loin. Nous les avons trouvés !

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Il faut que j'y aille ! » Lança Remus les yeux soudain brillants de haine.

Et sans un autre mot, il s'élança en direction de la voix, suivi de Scrimgeour.

Horrifié, Harry était tétanisé au milieu du couloir. Que s'était-il passé ? Était-ce un cauchemar ou Remus venait-il réellement de l'abandonner ? Une phrase lui revint : "Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore." Non, ce n'était pas vrai ! Ils allaient faire demi-tour et venir le chercher ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là !

Ses maux de tête reprirent avec violence. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Elles le portaient à peine. Il se mit à trembler. Des sanglots ?

Tout se mit à tourner. Il allait s'effondrer... Mais il ne percuta jamais le sol dure et froid, comme il s'y attendait. Deux bras puissants le soulevèrent facilement et serrèrent contre un torse large sentant un parfum riche mais fin... Sa tête s'y cala docilement. Il entendait les battements d'un cœur... C'était apaisant... Puis une voix...

« Cela ira, Harry. Shuuuuutttt... »

L'homme le ramena dans sa chambre, l'installa sur son lit mais le garda contre lui. Une main passa doucement dans ses cheveux... La voix reprit :

« Calme-toi, Harry. Shuuuuttt ! Ce n'est rien. Tu viens juste de découvrir que dans une guerre tous les coups sont permis... Et dans les deux camps... »

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 7  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :** . Merci à **Adenoïde** (Honnête ? Personne pour l'instant mais cela va venir. Ne t'inquiète pas.), **Anonyme** (Oui, Harry s'en souviendra.) , **Chacha** (Harry n'est effectivement pas à la meilleure place.), **Hypnos**, **Lune Bleue** (Oui, vive les loups-garous.), **Mel** (Non, pas de Dark Dumby.), **Yanlua**...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** . Le chapitre est un peu plus loin mais il y avait beaucoup de choses qui ne pouvaient attendre le chapitre prochain ! ;)

Prochain chapitre "Bascule" est pour mercredi prochain comme d'hab'... N'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot ou un coup de pied au ... Euuuh des encouragements ? lol

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)

.


	8. Chapter 8 : Capture

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 8 : Capture  
**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Lucius observait l'adolescent dormir, se demandant si les Aurors avaient réussi à capturer Greyback et Bellatrix... Pour le loup-garou, se débarrasser de ce concurrent auprès de Harry était absolument inattendue autant que la bienvenue. Une véritable aubaine pour son plan ! Quant à Bellatrix, on ne fait d'omelette sans casser d'œufs... Donc tant pis, Narcissa serait invivable jusqu'à la nouvelle évasion de sa sœur. Il pouvait bien mieux gérer cela que la colère du Lord !

Harry remua dans ses bras, il le calma... Son regard se posa sur le soleil qui se levait paisible alors qu'une bataille devait faire rage quelque part dans le Manoir... Tant pis, il avait plus important à faire que de se précipiter sur les lieux de l'action. Il fallait qu'il soit présent pour qu'Harry lui en soit reconnaissant, lui "sauveur" ! Il avait eu déjà assez de mal à le calmer en arrivant dans la chambre. Lui-même avait eu quelques frayeurs quand il avait surpris la rencontre entre Lupin et Harry. À ce moment-là, il s'était dit que sa mission était fichue et que le Survivant allait lui échapper ou tout du moins lui donner du fil à retordre pour le garder dans le Manoir. Mais au fil de la conversation, il vit une formidable importunité d'accomplir sa mission, offerte sur un plateau d'argent par le loup-garou... C'était un comble !

Il attendit que les hommes s'éloignent, abandonnant l'adolescent à une détresse psychologique telle qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu faire une si grossière erreur. Son instinct lui disait bien que quelque chose se cachait là-dessous mais il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus donc il décida de mettre cela de côté... Juste à temps pour attraper un Survivant qui méritait une fois de plus son surnom.

« Cela ira, Harry. Shuuuuutttt... »

Il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, l'avait installé sur son lit mais l'avait gardé contre lui. Il avait passé doucement une main dans ses cheveux :

« Calme-toi, Harry. Shuuuuttt ! Ce n'est rien. Tu viens juste de découvrir que dans une guerre tous les coups sont permis... Et dans les deux camps... »

Oui, dans les deux camps et lui était en train de gagner des points pendant que le soit-disant camp de la lumière ternissait aux yeux de Harry Potter. Il allait exploiter cette faiblesse et mener à bien sa mission et ce, grâce à Dumbledore !

Il abaissa de nouveau son regard sur l'adolescent qui avait trouvé un semblant de calme... Tout de même, la situation était curieuse pour ne pas dire ridicule. Lui, le méchant Mangemort consolait le Survivant d'avoir été abandonné par les "gentils" membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix cachés parmi les Aurors !

Il se posait de plus en plus de questions sur les conditions de vie, ou de survie, de Harry, sur les motivations de Dumbledore de le laisser entre ses mains même s'il ne risquait pas grand chose, pour l'instant, et il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion qui lui révélait une faille à exploiter :

Une arme n'avait pas besoin d'être heureuse...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Bellatrix et lui s'étaient croisés affolés mais baguette en main dans le couloir...

Les Aurors étant arrivés des deux côtés, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans la première pièce venue... Et ce fut la bibliothèque qui ne possédait pas de cheminée. Il y avait bien la fenêtre mais sans balais avec une douzaine d'Aurors devant le manoir, c'était perdu d'avance !

Les deux quasi-prisonniers avaient jeté plusieurs sorts anti-intrusions sur la porte mais ils savaient que cela n'arrêterait pas très longtemps les hommes très entraînés de Scrimgeour. D'ailleurs, en pensant à lui :

« Rendez-vous ! Vous êtes cernés ! »

Fenrir saisit son pendentif-portoloin. Il avait bien fait de ne pas s'en servir après le réveil de Harry. C'était maintenant le moment idéal pour l'utiliser... Mais il y avait un problème : il était ensorcelé pour une seule personne. Il n'avait pas prévu vouloir emmener quelqu'un avec lui en cas de fuite. Comment allait-il faire ?

Il secoua sa tête. Il ne comprenait plus ses réactions. Il ne se reconnaissait plus ! Il y a encore quelques jours, il aurait actionné l'objet salvateur sans réfléchir et planté là, la folle sanguinaire. Mais maintenant, tout avait changé et il n'arrivait pas à se décider ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi sa vie était-elle devenue si compliquée ?

La voix du chef des Aurors reprit :

« Je compte jusqu'à dix et vous sortez sans vos baguette, mains en l'air bien exposées sinon... »

La menace resta en suspens. Sinon, lui et ses hommes entreraient de force et il n'y aurait pas de quartier...

« Un ! »

Fenrir posa son regard sur Bellatrix qui se tenait à ses côtés....

« Deux ! »

Les mains de la femme agrippaient si fortement sa baguette que les jointures de ses doigts en avaient blanchi. Elles étaient de la même couleur que son visage devenu livide.

« Trois ! »

Elle marmonnait des paroles.

« Quatre ! »

Il tendit son ouïe si fine pour comprendre son monologue.

« Jamais... Jamais, je ne retournerai là-bas... Jamais... Je ne peux pas... J'ai déjà beaucoup sacrifié... Mais ça, je ne peux pas... Jamais... Je ne veux plus avoir froid... Jamais... Plutôt mourir... Tant pis... mais pas le froid... »

Jamais, elle ne lui avait paru plus folle qu'à ce moment... et plus vulnérable...

« Cinq ! Vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous échapper ! Rendez-vous et vous aurez la vie sauve ! »

Jusqu'au baiser de Détraqueur !!!

« Six ! »

La brune fut pris de tremblements incontrôlés. Le masque se fissurait. Elle s'effondrait...

« Sept ! »

Fenrir abaissa son regard sur le pendentif... Un loup... Peu original... Tellement banal pour un loup-garou qu'il passait inaperçu... Parfait pour un Portoloin de secours...

« Huit ! »

Il releva les yeux sur la femme qui tentait de reprendre contenance pour attaquer malgré ses tremblements et il ne doutait pas qu'elle allait défendre chèrement sa liberté... Une pensée idiote traversa son esprit. Il en avait beaucoup de ce genre, ces temps-ci... Les loups-garous n'avaient pas froid, il pourrait supporter les glaciaux Détraqueurs...

« Neuf ! »

Fenrir attrapa la main sans baguette de Bellatrix et lui donna le pendentif.

« Entre exclus, nous devons être solidaires... » Murmura-t-il.

La femme le regarda interdite puis son regard s'éclaira. Elle se rappelait sa propre phrase. Fenrir lui fit un clin d'œil et enclencha le Portoloin. Bellatrix disparut...

« Dix ! »

Le loup-garou lança au loin sa baguette, se jeta au sol, face contre terre, et mit ses mains bien en évidence à plat. Les Aurors entrèrent en force...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry, le lendemain tard dans la matinée...**_

Harry tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Cela lui semblait si difficile. Ses paupières lui semblaient faites en plomb. Et ce mal de tête épouvantable qui n'arrangeait rien. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Cette douleur devenait réellement insupportable. C'était pire que... Remus ! Un malaise le prit. Pourquoi l'homme avait-il eu une telle réaction ? Pourquoi l'abandonner ici ? Lui faisait-il payer la disparition de son ami ? Un étau sembla serrer son torse... Comme toutes les fois où il pensait à Sirius... Oui, il aurait mérité mille fois pire pour avoir précipité son parrain dans le piège qui lui avait été fatal !

Loin de ses amis, il ne risquait plus de les mettre en danger. Il ne serait plus la cause de malheur pour les gens qui le côtoyait et qui... Fenrir !!!

Harry se releva brusquement et se saisit la tête entre les mains. Fenrir avait dû être capturé ! L'homme avait été plutôt gentil avec lui et maintenant... L'adolescent secoua sa tête douloureuse dans ses mains. Il était un véritable chat noir. Toute personne bonne ou mauvaise qui l'approchait amicalement finissait par en pâtir !

Devait-il espéré qu'il s'en soit sorti ? Non, ce n'était pas correct vis à vis de Remus mais...

« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry sursauta violemment et releva la tête brusquement, à la grande joie du Maître des Potions... Quand on parle de chat noir...

« Vous vous lamentez sur votre pauvre sort comme toujours ?

- Grrrr...

- Eh bien, il était tant qu'on éloigne de vous le loup-garou. Vous commencez à avoir son vocabulaire... » Dit Severus avec son sarcasme habituel.

Au moins, il savait maintenant ce qu'il était advenu de Fenrir...

« Et Bellatrix ? Grommela-t-il.

- Envolée ! »

Harry commençait à penser qu'il devrait passer plus de temps avec ses ennemis s'il voulait s'en débarrasser... Tactique comme une autre, vu la mélasse dans laquelle il était englué !

« Je ne suis pas là de mon plein grès, Potter. Vous vous en doutez bien... Dumbledore m'envoie pour vérifier que vous allez bien après cette attaque. Il paraît que vous avez paru quelque peu affecté par le passage éclair du loup-garou... La bestiole qui travaille pour nous, pas le croqueur d'enfants... »

Le Gryffondor commençait à bouillonner sous les continuels sarcasmes teintés de mépris de l'homme en noir.

« Comment a été capturé Fenrir ? » Demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

Fenrir ? Tiens, curieux... Pensa Severus.

« Il a été capturé sans aucune résistance de sa part et il croupit en ce moment même à Azkaban...

- À chaque fois que quelqu'un m'approche, il a des ennuis... » Murmure l'adolescent plus pour lui-même que pour l'insensible individu face à lui.

Quelqu'un m'approche ? L'homme savait que Fenrir avait réussi à manipuler le garçon pendant son amnésie mais il avait cru que l'affaire été clause avec son réveil... Il fallait réellement faire attention à cela...

« Arrêtez de vous croire si important, Potter ! Le commando chargeait de le capturer n'a rien à voir avec vous ! Par contre, la vengeance de Lupin vis à vis de Greyback y était pour beaucoup dans la violence de cet assaut. Cela a laissé la bestiole en loques très frustré de ne pas avoir eu son combat de bête à bête !

- Non, pas Remus ! Ce n'était pas la vengeance qui le motivait. Dumbledore voulait qu'il capture Fenrir pour me maintenir chez les Malfoy sans quiconque d'autres pour avoir une influence sur moi ! C'est stratégique !

- Je dirais tragique. Vous délirez complètement, Potter ! Avez-vous pris votre traitement ?

- Non...

- Alors prenez-le ! »

D'un coup de baguette, Severus fit apparaître un plateau pour son déjeuner et fit léviter ses potions jusqu'à portée de main.

Harry obtempéra docilement. Curieusement, le Maître des Potions n'aimait pas cela. Il dirait même qu'il détestait ! Ce n'était pas dans le caractère du Survivant ! Dumbledore était peut-être allé trop loin... Le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte à quel point on se servait de lui. Il était déboussolé... Que l'on l'exploite lui, c'était presque normal : il avait fait gravement fausse route et maintenant il devait le payer en se rachetant par des missions très dangereuses... Mais Potter ? Il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Peut-être que lui-même exagérait un peu à lui reprocher la ressemblance avec son père... Soit ! C'était un peu mesquin mais cela ne le mettait pas en danger ! Alors que là...

L'adolescent avait pris ses potions sans grimace de dégoût mais il avait peine à avaler quelques bouchées de son repas...

« Je ne sais pas mais je sens qu'il me laisse là exprès pour quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi !

- Qui est IL, Potter ?

- Dumbledore... Oui, Professeur Dumbledore ! Rectifia Harry sous le regard encore plus noir du Maître des Potions. Si on ne me dit rien comment voulez-vous que je prenne les bonnes décisions. Croyez-moi pour une fois ! Vous n'avez pas voulu le faire la dernière fois et cela a conduit à la mort de Sirius. Je suis sûr que vous vous en réjouissez ! Mais s'il vous plaît, faites en sorte de me donner assez d'informations pour que je ne puisse nuire à personne sans m'en rendre compte.

- Écoutez, Potter. Si le Directeur vous laisse ici, je vous assure qu'il sait que vous ne risquez rien.

- Comme chez les Dursley ? »

Silence...

Le gamin était moins demeuré quand il gardait son calme mais en sa présence, il le perdait souvent... Il en était un peu responsable... Beaucoup... Souvent... Bon d'accord, toujours ! Mais après tout, apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions était aussi un exercice très important !

« Touché, Potter... Je vous dois au moins une brève explication sur les Durlsey. Ils ne vous ont pas attaqué sans raison. Il étaient sous _Impero_... Et chose curieuse, ce sort n'a été commandé ni par le Lord ni par Dumbledore ! C'est pourquoi, il y a un Statu quo. Le Lord a l'avantage par le fait qu'il vous a pratiquement sous sa coupe mais sa paranoïa lui indique que quelque chose de plus grave se trame derrière son dos. Il veut savoir quoi avant de vous éliminer. Donc il vous a confié aux Malfoy en attendant de régler le problème...

- Et vous êtes là pour ?

- Pour m'assurer que vous alliez plus ou moins bien...

- Bien physiquement et tant pis moralement... »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Et vous allez bien, Potter. Vous recevez les soins appropriés bien mieux qu'à Saint Mangouste même.

- Merci, Professeur... »

Merci ? Potter était définitivement fêlé !

« Merci de tenter de me montrer le bon côté des choses alors que ce n'est pas votre nature. Mais je me rends bien compte que je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons que chez les Dursley... »

Totalement fêlé !

« Être préservé en attendant de servir une dernière fois... »

Pas totalement fêlé en fait...

La porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir. Lucius, bien sûr, qui était chez lui partout dans cette maison ! Mais pour une fois, son intervention cavalière était la bienvenue.

Le blond avait son petit air pincé. Il était contrarié. Il avait eu la chance d'évincer Greyback. Ce n'était pas pour que Severus interfère dans son contrôle du Survivant !

« ON te demande ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de Harry... »

Cela, Severus n'en doutait pas...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, Salle du Trône...**_

Les _Doloris_ pleuvaient sur les malheureux Mangemorts qui avaient eu la malchance d'être présents quand le Lord reçu la très mauvaise nouvelle de la perte de deux Mangemorts de son cercle proche, Bellatrix et Fenrir ! Tant de travail pour rien ! Fenrir était à Azkaban et quelque soit le nombre de personnes qu'il avait placées au Ministère, il était bien difficile de le faire libérer sur sa bonne foi ! Il allait perdre le contrôle des loups-garous ! Quant à Bellatrix, elle restait introuvable !

Donc...

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Quand Voldemort vit Severus arriver, il ne fit pas de jaloux. Avant d'avoir prononcé un mot, avant d'avoir posé un genoux à terre, le Maître des Potions reçut le sort qui le projeta au sol où il se tordit de douleur.

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrivait pas à ce calmer. Non, cela ne pouvait continuer ainsi ! Il avait l'avantage donc il ne pouvait perdre le moindre de ses hommes, le moindre millimètre de terrain acquis, le moindre gallion que lui fournissait ses Mangemorts !

« _Endoloris_ ! »

La terreur lycanthrope de ses troupes était sous les barreaux et sa folle Valkyrie brune avait disparu !

« Je veux que l'on me trouve immédiatement le traître qui a vendu mes deux Mangemorts ! Hurla Voldemort.

- Maître... Souffla Severus en tentant de se relever. Je pense avoir une piste. »

Le Lord releva sa baguette et un sourcil.

« Je t'écoute...

- Je crois que Théodore Nott n'est pas étranger à cette histoire. Il a une telle haine pour le loup-garou que sa raison a dû s'égarer.

- Nott le déteste mais il n'est pas stupide au point de risquer sa vie pour une vengeance !

- Il a agressé son fils... »

Tout changeait alors...

« Apportez-moi ce traître, vivant ! Je veux l'interroger sur les raisons de son acte moi-même... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la pièce à côté de la chambre de Harry...**_

Draco regardait par l'un des judas secrets installés par son père. Bien pratique, ces petites ouvertures pour espionner. Si son père apprenait qu'il avait réussi à en connaître l'existence et à s'en servir sans qu'il le sache, il savait qu'il ne serait pas puni et qu'au contraire, il serait fier de lui... Mais il voulait garder cet avantage pour lui, pour l'instant... Et l'instant était critique !

Potter avait réussi à monopoliser l'attention de tout le monde comme toujours sauf que là... Là, c'étaient ses propres parents qui étaient aux petits soins pour le balafré ! Il trouvait cela inadmissible ! Qu'il aille faire son numéro de pauvre orphelin persécuté mais courageux face à l'ennemi ailleurs ! Le blond était sûr que ses sous-amis n'attendaient que cela ! Alors qu'il déguerpisse et que l'on n'en parle plus !

Mais non ! Potter avait trouvé le moyen de se procurer la tutelle de ses propres parents ! Il fallait toujours qu'il lui vole la vedette ! Ses parents ! Ses parents !!! Ils détestaient le Gryffondor mais sur ordre du Lord, ils le soignaient, le réconfortaient, le choyaient ! Il en était ma-la-de !

Il eut un frisson de dégoût et un sentiment lui tordit les entrailles. La jalousie ? Oui ! Son père à lui venait de s'assoir près de son ennemi de toujours et le rassurait sur son sort ! Ce même père qui d'habitude passait ses vacances à lui apprendre à être un Malfoy, donnait tout son temps à ÇA !

Que pouvait-il faire pour se débarrasser de cet intrus ? Le tuer ? Non, impossible, le Lord le lui ferait payer de sa vie ! Que pouvait-il donc faire ?

Et si...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Draco avait attendu que son père sorte pour se faufiler discrètement dans la chambre de son rival.

« Alors Potter, on est bien chez moi ? On goûte au plaisir exquis d'être un membre, même si cela risque d'être extrêmement temporaire, de la famille Malfoy ?

- Bonjour, Malfoy. Que veux-tu à part me faire une crise de jalousie ?

- Je ne te fais pas une crise de jalousie !!! Hurla le blond.

- Comme tu ne perds pas ton calme... » Répondit calmement mais ironiquement le Survivant.

Contrairement à son habitude, Draco se reprit. Il devait arriver à ses fins.

« Potter, je ne suis pas là pour cela mais pour te faire une proposition...

- Malfoy, je savais que tu en pinçais pour moi mais garde tes propositions indécentes pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait aucun goût. »

Harry s'amusait enfin un petit peu. Draco, rouge de colère à la place de son teint si blanc, était une petite satisfaction qu'il goûtait avec joie.

« Potter, sale... »

Le blond arrêta net sa phrase.

« Écoute ! Moi, je ne supporte plus que tu sois chez moi et toi, tu veux retrouver tes amis. Il y a peut-être moyen de s'arranger ?

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? Demanda le Gryffondor sur ses gardes mais néanmoins intéressé.

- Je veux que tu t'en ailles ! Et toi, tu ne tiens pas vraiment à rester, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, non...

- Alors je vais t'aider à t'évader... »

.

**Fin du chapitre 8  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :** Merci à **Adénoide** (Si Fenrir connaîtra son passé... de manière particulière comme Théodore ! lol Remus une mitaine ? Je ne connaissais pas cette expression ! Mais désolée, ou pas lol, Dumbledore n'y est pour rien pour les Dursley !), **Anonyme** (Oui, je sais ! lol), **Hypnos** (Nagini aura un rôle intéressant...), **Lune Bleue** (Et si ! lol), **Mel**, **Kizu** (On verra encore beaucoup Fenrir et Bellatrix ! ^^ Je n'ai pas réussi à te répondre avec l'adresse que tu as laissée, désolée...), **Sombral** (Et cela va encore se compliquer ! lol), **Suane Draco Voldemort** (De rien ! ;).) **Yanlua**...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** Désolée mais avec les profils inaccessibles de ffnet et les pertes de documents, je n'ai pu publier mercredi dernier. Une vraie galère ! Mais on ne va pas se laisser abattre... Pour les revieurs qui m'ont écrit sur Dumbledore, j'ai enlevé son intervention dans ce chapitre car elle "casait" mieux un peu plus tard...

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)

.


	9. Chapter 9 : Murs

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 9 : Murs  
**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

« Alors je vais t'aider à t'évader, Potter. »

Harry sursauta. Avait-il bien compris ?

« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

- Écoute ! Répondit Draco exaspéré. Je ne peux pas te faire de mal sinon j'aurais des ennuis avec mon père et... »

Le blond hésita quelques secondes. Harry finit sa phrase, le faisant tressaillir.

« ... Et Voldemort. »

Draco le fusilla du regard pour une telle insolence et il rectifia :

« Et bien plus ! Mais par contre si tu t'évades, ce ne sera pas de ma faute et je serais débarrassé de toi ! »

Harry réfléchit. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Dans le pire des cas, il passera un moment loin de cette prison dorée avant qu'on l'y remette et dans le meilleur, il pourrait voir ses amis et qui sait peut-être rester avec eux une partie de l'été. Il soupira. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible... Mais s'il pouvait parler à Dumbledore, peut-être que... Peut-être pourrait-il lui trouver une autre solution ou au moins savoir quelle mission il avait à accomplir dans ce repère de serpents ?

« D'accord, Malfoy mais je te préviens au moindre faux-pas, je te dénonce !

- Eh bien, Potter. Nous parlons enfin le même langage... Rétorqua Draco avec un sourire narquois.

- Bon ! Que me proposes-tu ? M'accompagner jusqu'à la porte et me souhaiter bon vent ? Demanda Harry avec ironie pour garder un peu le dessus dans cette conversation.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver que tu es un Gryffondor. Je sais que tu es stupide ! Le Manoir Malfoy possède des barrières de protection qui interdisent le passage que ce soit dans un sens ou dans un autre sans une autorisation !

- Comment ont fait les Aurors pour attaquer alors ? Coupa le brun avec un air suspicieux.

- Nous avons été trahi mais le traître sera puni, je t'assure ! Répondit le blond avec un air supérieur... Son air habituel...

- Alors ?

- Alors, Potter, beaucoup d'ingéniosité de ma part et un peu de Polynectar et le tour sera joué ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil à ce plan plus que douteux...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Le jeune blond était parti mettre au point son plan depuis quelques minutes quand on frappa à la porte du Gryffondor.

« Entrez ! »

Une silhouette fine et sombre glissa dans la chambre : Snape ! Ne pas se faire remarquer. Restez discret et poli pour ne pas provoquer une surveillance plus attentive qui déservirait son plan d'évasion.

« Alors, Potter. Toujours en forme ? Demanda le Maître des Potions avec un air contrarié.

- J'ai dû mal à dormir, sinon cela peut aller...

- Normal, vous avez dormi plus de vingt-quatre heure après l'intervention délicate des Aurors... N'avez-vous la moindre douleur qui pourrait perturber votre vie Malfoyenne ? Insista Severus.

- Rassurez-vous. J'ai toujours un atroce mal de tête qui me vrille le crâne à chaque instant ! Cracha le Survivant en colère.

- Bien... De quoi éclairer ma journée mais malheureusement, votre entourage, qu'il soit du côté lumineux ou obscure de la force, s'acharne à vouloir que vous alliez mieux. Tss ! Tss ! Et devinez qui doit se charger de cette corvée ?

- Vous...

- Oui, moi !

- J'en suis désolé... »

Pourquoi ce petit crétin s'excusait-il ? Quand il était poli avec lui, ce n'était jamais bon signe ! Que lui cachait-il encore ?!

Il laissa cela de côté pour s'atteler à la tâche demandée par les deux camps : le bien-être de sa Seigneurie Potter-Nombril-Du-Monde ! Si on lui avait annoncé cela il y a ne serait-ce que quelques jours, il aurait envoyé la personne directement à Saint-Mangouste... Mais là, il se retrouvait à utiliser sa potion secrète expérimentale pour que cet adolescent insolent n'ait pas de maux de tête. Sincèrement, que pouvait-il y avoir dans le crâne de ce Gryffondor pour causer une douleur ? Un courant d'air ?

Il était injuste et il le savait. Le jeune homme souffrait d'une grave commotion cérébrale... Mais sincèrement, il aurait voulu garder sa potion entièrement secrète pour la présenter au Concours Mondial des Maîtres Créateurs de Potions qui se déroulait peu après la rentrée scolaire. Mais le Survivant, et donc l'issue de cette guerre, étaient bien plus importants que son orgueil de brillant chercheur. Il faillit soupirer mais il n'en laissa rien paraître... Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : il avait un cobaye humain pour teste sa potion expérimentale ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir une longueur d'avance s'il restait discret et... Il était le meilleur ! Il était sûr du succès de ce formidable anti-douleur ! Et ce n'était ce Maître qui officiait à Salem qui allait lui voler la vedette !

Severus secoua sa tête pour retrouver sa lucidité. Dés qu'il s'agissait de potions, il avait tendance à s'enflammer et il risquait de perdre sa maîtrise légendaire de ses émotions.

« Tenez, Potter. Buvez... »

L'adolescent prit la fiole que lui tendait l'homme et il en but le contenu sans aucune question sur sa contenance. Cette inconscience et cette docilité agacèrent fortement Severus. Ce n'était pas Harry Potter !

« Alors, vous allez mieux, Potter ?

- ...

- Potter ?

- ...

- Potter !!! »

Le cœur battant, Severus se pencha sur le corps soudain inconscient du jeune homme. Avait-il fait une erreur fatale ? Ce serait bien la première de sa carrière ! Mais la respiration bruyante du toujours Survivant lui indiqua le contraire : Potter ronflait ! Ce sale gamin s'était endormi de soulagement alors que lui venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie ! Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Il était à la fois rassuré et furieux. Rassuré de ne pas avoir à expliquer à ses deux terribles Maîtres comment il avait tué leur "protégé" et rassuré de ne pas avoir porté un coup fatal au camp de la lumière mais particulièrement furieux que ce petit insolent l'ait fait douter ne serait-ce qu'un instant de ses capacités dans le seul domaine où il n'hésitait jamais : les Potions !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans une pièce attenante au bureau de Narcissa...**_

Lucius observait sa femme à travers le judas...

Elle parlait par voie de cheminette à une autre femme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas... Pourtant sa voix semblait vaguement lui être familière. Agacé de ne pouvoir se souvenir, il écoutait attentive la conversation.

« Es-tu sûre que vous n'avez aucun indice ?

- Oui, Cissa... »

Cissa ? Quelqu'un de proche ? La voix reprit.

« Je t'assure. Nous n'avons que la trace de l'utilisation d'un _Portoloin_ illégal dont la destination a été brouillé par un sort complexe...

- Je n'ai pourtant aucune nouvelle. Je suis si inquiète.

- Moi aussi, je le suis. Elle préfère peut-être se faire discrète, le temps que cette affaire se tasse. Tu sais, toute solution était préférable pour Bella plutôt que de retourner à Azkaban.

- C'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle avait prévu un Portoloin... Soupira Narcissa.

- Eh bien, cela va te paraître étrange mais la signature qui restait était celle de Greyback et non la sienne.

- Es-tu sûre ?

- Absolument certaine ! C'est Bill Weasley qui a été chargé de faire la vérification et en ce moment, il tente de casser le sort qui cache la destination. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils et derrière le judas, Lucius en fit de même... Qui avait-il entre le loup-garou et Bellatrix ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...**_

Toujours aussi furieux, Severus entra dans le luxueux bureau...

« Quelles nouvelles ? Demanda l'aristocrate sans préambule.

- Bonjour, Lucius...

- Quelles nouvelles ? Insista le blond.

- Bonjour, Lucius ! Répéta le brun en se plantant devant son bureau.

- Bonjour, Severus ! Alors ?!

- Alors, Greyback est à Azkaban comme tu dois déjà le savoir, Bellatrix reste introuvable et Potter dort comme un bébé !

- Il faut que nous puissions obtenir des informations avant tous les autres, Severus.

- Et que me vaut ce "nous", Lucius ?

- Écoute, Sev. Reprit le blond d'une voix plus amicale. Dumbledore ne joue pas franc jeu avec toi. Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Ma femme et sa sœur complotent dans je ne sais quel but. Greyback a tenté de s'accaparer l'attention de Harry et je ne sais pas non plus pour quelle raison...

- Harry ? Tu l'appelles Harry maintenant ? Se moqua le brun.

- Oui, autant s'y habituer pour l'avoir de notre côté le moment venu... Je te rappelle que quelqu'un a mis la famille de Harry sous _Imperium_ pour se débarrasser de lui et nous savons que c'étaient ni le Lord ni Dumbledore. Nous devons nous préparer une porte de sortie au cas où tout tournerait mal pour... les deux camps...

- Comment cela tournerait mal pour les deux camps ? Demanda le stoïque Espion-Mangemort réellement éberlué.

- Cela sent le troisième camp qui attend l'opportunité de s'attribuer la victoire sur un champ de cadavres ennemis qui se sont entre-tués. Et quelque soit le camp victorieux, je veux en faire partie !

- Je vois... Tu veux former un quatrième camp qui suivra le vainqueur... Et si tu te trompais ? » Siffla Severus en se penchant au-dessus du bureau.

Le blond se leva et se pencha vers Severus. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du brun, il plongea son regard gris métallique dans celui noir charbon et il susurra :

« Dans ce cas, le troisième camp qui coiffera les deux autres au poteau, ce sera nous...

- Tu es infernal, Lucius... Murmura Severus, sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Non, je m'aime et j'ai toujours eu bon goût...

- Et si je te trahissais ? Menaça l'espion.

- Tu ne le feras pas, Severus... Toi aussi, tu t'aimes... Sauf que toi, tu as mauvais goût ! »

Les deux hommes se mirent à ricaner. Leur amitié était très particulière mais ils y tenait tous deux et elle était curieusement sincère...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban, dans une sombre cellule comme il y en avait tant...**_

Dans un coin de sa geôle, Fenrir était assis par terre les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Les murs de la cellule étaient démesurément hauts mais la surface au sol était si petite que l'on avait l'impression d'être coincé au fond d'un puits... L'homme leva la tête pour regarder tout en haut du mur immense, par la minuscule ouverture qui tentait de prendre le nom de fenêtre. Le soleil devait se coucher. Le ciel gris semblait encore plus sombre...

Il soupira... Il n'était pas désespéré d'être enfermé. Tôt ou tard, il sortirait de là. Il ne savait comment mais il savait qu'il ne resterait pas dans cette prison toute sa vie. Le pressentiment était si tenace qu'il donnait au loup-garou un calme peu naturel pour un prisonnier d'Azkaban.

Il soupira de nouveau... Ce qu'il l'inquiétait réellement, c'était Théodore Nott. Lors de son transfert du Ministère à cette lugubre prison, il l'avait croisé. Lorsqu'il avait plongé son regard dans le sien, il sut tout de suite que c'était lui qui les avait trahis. Mais ce n'était pas la jubilation de l'homme de le voir dans cet état qui l'inquiétait. Non... C'étaient les conséquences de ce geste irraisonné... Une trahison ! Une trahison chez les Mangemorts ! C'était un véritable geste suicidaire ! Sa haine était-elle si profonde pour risquer sa vie pour une vengeance ? Ou sa haine l'aveuglait-elle au point de penser qu'il échapperait au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Fenrir ne comprenait pas... Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait cette inquiétude qui lui tenaillait les entrailles...

Quelques images des moments torrides qu'ils avaient partagés lui revinrent en tête... Les étreintes n'avaient pas été forcées. Elles étaient d'un tel naturel que Fenrir était persuadé qu'il connaissait déjà ce corps qui avait ployé sous ses assauts... Mais pourquoi quelqu'un avait-il voulu qu'il oublie ? Qu'il oublie quoi, déjà ? Peut-être qu'il s'inventait une histoire ! Qu'il fantasmait sur quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu avoir mais qu'il n'avait jamais existé !

De nouveau un soupire... un Détraqueur passa : il fut parcouru d'un frisson mais il ne fut pas plus bouleversé que cela par cette glaciale présence. Fenrir ricana. La créature n'était pas autorisée à lui ôter la vie, seulement à s'abreuver de ses souvenirs heureux et lui, il n'en avait pas !

Le Détraqueur s'approcha de nouveau mais cette fois, il s'immobilisa devant la porte de sa cellule qui devint plus froide. Rien ne se passa... Fenrir arborait un sourire narquois. La sinistre mais stupide créature insistait pour lui voler un peu de joie passée. Rien... La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la terrifiante silhouette. L'homme assis ne fit pas un geste, certain de ne rien craindre... Il sentit une présence glaciale tenter de s'infiltrer dans ses pensées... Mais plus elle progressait plus le sourire du loup-garou s'élargissait. Rien... Absolument rien n'était proche d'un quelconque sentiment de bonheur chez lui... Peut-être de petites satisfactions de temps à autre pour avoir grossi le camp des lycans, quelques unes pour avoir assouvi ses besoins primaires avec des amants pas toujours très consentants et peut-être les discussions avec Harry... Le Détraqueur n'avait même pas de quoi prendre un apéritif. L'idée faillit faire éclater de rire le loup-garou si cela ne lui rappelait pas à quel point sa vie était vide...

Son sourire disparut totalement quand la sombre créature buta sur le mur qui emprisonnait il ne savait quels souvenirs secrets. Fenrir eut l'impression que le Détraqueur caressait le mur à chaque passage plutôt que de le frapper, comme s'il tentait de l'éroder... Une érosion efficace qui finit par amincir la barrière impénétrable. Celle-ci se fissura. Encore un passage et elle se brisa comme du verre, provoquant une atroce douleur dans la tête du loup-garou. Le Détraqueur avait finalement trouvé de quoi s'abreuver. Fenrir se recroquevilla sur lui-même terrorisé...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Nott, dans un luxueux bureau comme tous les aristocrates possédaient...**_

Dans un confortable fauteuil, Théodore Nott était assis, les coudes sur son bureau et la tête entre ses mains. Le luxueux bureau était spacieux et clair mais l'homme avait tout de même l'impression d'étouffer. Il leva la tête pour regarder par l'immense fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Il admira le majestueux coucher de soleil...

Il soupira... Il ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être soucieux malgré l'immense satisfaction qu'il avait ressentie au Ministère. Il avait pu se repaître de l'image de son ennemi emprisonné comme un chien et emmené vers la pire des prison qui soit : Azkaban. Mais le regard de Greyback l'avait perturbé. Il y avait lu un sentiment de trahison qui l'avait fait jubiler mais au lieu d'y lire la haine qui allait avec, il avait été surpris d'y voir de la tristesse ou peut-être même de l'inquiétude... Le loup-garou était-il triste d'être emprisonné ? Cela semblait incongru. Théodore avait plutôt imaginé la rage noire d'un animal déchaîné qui se débattait comme un beau diable pour tenter d'échapper aux Aurors... Il fut déçu, étonné et un autre sentiment qu'il ne pouvait définir et qui lui tenaillait les entrailles...

Il soupira de nouveau et ferma les yeux... Quelques images des moments torrides qu'ils avaient partagés lui revinrent en tête. Il devait avouer que les étreintes n'avaient pas été forcées. Elles étaient d'un tel naturel que Théodore était persuadé que Greyback avait dû le droguer ou l'ensorceler pour qu'il ploie ainsi sous ses assauts... Mais pourquoi alors avait-il ce terrible sentiment de manque ? Cette impression d'être passé à côté d'une information importante...

De nouveau un soupire... En attendant, il devait se méfier et trouver une parade au cas où quelqu'un vendrait la mèche de sa trahison. Le Lord ne comprendrait pas d'avoir perdu le chef de son groupe de Lycans pour une vengeance personnelle et il le paierait sûrement de sa vie !

Quelques coups à la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils. Seuls les Mangemorts ne se faisaient pas annoncer par les elfes de maison.

« Entrez ! »

Evan Rosier entra dans son bureau.

« Bonjour, Evan. Commença l'homme avec un sourire quelque peu forcé. Que me vaut cette visite à une heure si tardive ?

- Je viens t'apporter une invitation... Répondit le brun avec un air affable.

- Une invitation ? » S'étonna Théodore.

Rosier sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme qui perdit son sourire.

« _Petrificus totalus_ ! »

Théodore se figea. Il aurait dû être plus sur ses gardes. L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Une invitation du Lord, bien sûr... Pour avoir une gentille discussion sur la définition du mot "trahison"... »

Rosier ricana, lui prit sa baguette et lui lança un sort de lévitation. Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'air de transplanage où il disparut pour réapparaître au Manoir Riddle à Little Angleton. Il jeta sans ménagement son prisonnier dans une geôle, en attendant que leur Maître daigne s'occuper de lui...

Toujours figé par le sort de pétrification, contre le sol froid et humide de la cellule, on ne pouvait voir la peur de Théodore Nott. Seule une lueur la lueur dans ses yeux indiquée qu'il était terrorisé...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la cuisine...**_

Remus tournait en rond dans la cuisine, pris entre un sentiment de frustration et de remords...

La frustration était due à la passivité de l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer : Fenrir Greyback ! Il s'était rendu aux Aurors sans combattre. Il avait à peine pu le malmener pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa cellule au Ministère en attendant son transfert à Azkaban. Lui qui avait tant rêvé d'un combat acharné où il aurait pu déverser toute sa haine, toute sa rancune sur l'origine de tous ses maux ! C'en était rageant ! Mais l'infâme individu n'avait montré aucune agressivité ni face à ses insultes ni face à ses humiliations. Avoir tant espéré pour si peu ! Avoir laissé Harry si désemparé, seul, dans ce couloir ! Harry...

L'adolescent était son autre préoccupation... Son sentiment de remords... N'aurait-il pas dû aller à l'encontre de l'avis de Dumbledore et emmener son presque filleul loin de ce repère de Mangemorts ? La loi était encore contre lui. Oui, encore ! Il était un loup-garou et il n'avait pu prendre Harry avec lui à la mort de ses parents. Et là, pour les mêmes raisons, il ne pouvait prétendre demander sa garde. Que pouvait-il faire face à une des familles les plus riches et soit-disant des plus respectables du monde sorcier ? Passer dans l'illégalité et mettre en danger l'adolescent ? Sans compter qu'il lui aurait offert qu'une vie de misère ? Oui, Dumbledore avait eu raison. Harry devait rester chez les Malfoy. Il s'y sentirait seul mais au moins il y serait en sécurité. Les Malfoy s'étaient pris au piège eux-mêmes. Rien ne devait arriver au Survivant ou ils auraient à y répondre. Tout du moins tant que le Problème ne serait pas réglé... Car qui leur reprocherait sa disparition si Voldemort arrivait par ce biais à ses fins ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans le bureau directorial...**_

Pensif, Albus caressait Fumseck...

Avait-il pris la bonne décision ? Ses paupières se refermèrent sur des yeux où ne brillaient que l'inquiétude. Il était arrivé à persuader Remus que Harry était plus en sécurité chez les Malfoy mais était-ce la vérité ? Ne s'était-il pas un peu trop avancé ? N'essayait-il pas de se convaincre lui-même que tout ceci était dans un but louable ? Il savait que l'adolescent était désorienté de s'être réveillé aux mains de l'ennemi... Mais, il avait fait contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur. Plus même ! Si son plan fonctionnait, il y gagnerait un avantage non négligeable. En effet, Harry était au cœur de l'action donc il y avait là une réelle opportunité pour avancer dans cette guerre... Il était un jeune homme courageux et fort, bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Il a déjà affronté bien pire...

Albus ne cessait de se répéter ces phrases. De plus, quand l'adolescent saurait la raison de ce sacrifice, il était sûr qu'il comprendrait et adhérait entièrement à son plan... Enfin, il l'espérait...

.

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Dans un lieu inconnu...**_

Peter se tordait de douleur au sol, encore une fois... Il était arrivé dans cet endroit encore plus lugubre que Little Angleton (si, c'est possible...) en sachant qu'il allait être puni... Sévèrement puni... Son plan avait échoué et il devait passer sa colère sur quelqu'un et malheureusement ce quelqu'un, c'était lui !

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Tous les mages noirs en mal de pouvoir étaient ainsi.

« _Endoloris_ ! »

À la moindre contrariété, ils devaient lancer quelques Doloris à des sous-fifres qui ne pouvaient se défendre sous peine de tortures encore plus avilissantes ou même de mort atroce.

« _Endoloris_ ! »

La seule différence était souvent leur physique.

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Par exemple, celui-ci avait de magnifiques cheveux bonds et bouclés et un visage angélique.

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Comme quoi il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry, le lendemain après le petit-déjeuner...**_

Draco entra discrètement dans la chambre de Potter après avoir vu sa mère en sortir. Les soins étant terminés, tous laisseraient Potter se reposer. Il était donc tranquille pour mener son plan à bien.

« Bien, le Balafré. Je t'ai apporté le Polynectar et j'y ai déjà ajouté l'ingrédient qui te permettra de te transformer.

- En qui ?

- Tu verras...

- Si tu ne me dis pas quelle apparence je vais prendre, je ne boirai rien ! » Coupa le Gryffondor furieux.

Le blond souffla exaspéré.

« Tu te transformeras en un habitué de la maison pour passer inaperçu quand tu sortiras, sombre crétin ! »

Harry lui arracha la fiole des mains et la but d'une traite. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne ressentit rien puis il fut prit d'une violente envie de vomir. Il connaissait cet effet extrêmement désagréable pour l'avoir déjà subi et Malfoy en était toujours à l'origine d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Ses maux de tête revinrent plus violents que jamais mais la douleur était une vieille compagne...

Il sentit son corps changer. Curieusement, il eut l'impression de devenir plus petit mais son corps semblait plus lourd. Ses sens s'aiguisèrent. Il observa ses mains : elles étaient noueuses avec de longs doigts maigres et une peau parcheminée. Inquiet, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds : idem !

Il se précipita devant la psyché près de son armoire et ce qu'il y vit le fit frissonner : il avait été transformé en elfe de maison !

« Malfoy ! Sale traître ! »

Celui-ci ricanait en l'observant.

« C'est parfait ! C'est exactement la place que tu devrais avoir dans cette maison !

- Espèce de... Hurla Harry en se précipitant sur le blond.

- Du calme, Potter ! Quoi de mieux que l'apparence d'un elfe pour passer inaperçu et pouvoir aller où bon te semble dans une famille de Sang-pur. On ne pose même pas les yeux sur eux quand ils apparaissent. Si tu te caches, on pensera que c'est pour ne pas souiller notre vue par ta présence. Et cerise sur le gâteau, ces créatures peuvent passer les barrières du Manoir sans aucun problème. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit au génie que je suis ?

- Que j'ai une heure devant moi et que je ne dois pas la perdre à t'écouter te glorifier !

- Tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! Fulmina le jeune blond.

- Pourquoi faire puisque tu le fais plus pour toi que pour moi ? »

Draco était rouge de colère sous les gros yeux globuleux et moqueurs de Elfe-Harry. Il se reprit et ajouta avec un sourire narquois :

« Tu sais ce que j'ai utilisé comment ingrédient final ? Une rognure d'orteil de notre plus vieil elfe de maison ! »

Harry fut reprit par ses nausées mais plus pour les mêmes raisons... Quelle basse vengeance typiquement... snapienne !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la Salle du Trône...**_

Seul, Voldemort faisait les cent pas en attendant qu'Evan revienne lui annoncer qu'il avait accompli sa mission : la capture du traître !

Il laisserait Théodore se ronger les sangs dans un sombre et froid cachot puis il le ferait traîner au milieu de tous ses Mangemorts pour le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Personne ne devait le trahir ! Quel qu'en soit la raison !

Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu de son pouvoir de terreur avec le retour de son ancienne apparence, avec l'échec de son plan chez les Moldus, la famille de Potter, avec le fait que celui-ci soit toujours en vie alors qu'il était quasiment mourant et entre ses mains ! Il ne pouvait se permettre cette perte d'autorité en plus de celle du loup-garou. Il fallait faire un exemple qui dissuaderait quiconque de recommencer ! Théodore Nott devait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

Voldemort arrêta sa course sans fin... Et peut-être même que son fils devait subir le même sort...

Tout à ses réflexions, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne put comprendre pourquoi soudain il tomba à genoux, le crâne comme déchiré... Il hurla et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, serrant de toutes ses forces pour tenter de maîtriser sa douleur. Mais rien n'y faisait ! À la souffrance se mêlaient des images fugaces du Survivant et de l'héritier Malfoy... Que se passait-il ? Quelque chose était-il arrivé au gamin ? Il tenta de créer un lien puis il se souvint des dégâts que cela pouvait entraîner sur le Survivant-qui-devait-le-rester-pour-il-ne-savait-quelle-raison ! Il ne put qu'avoir des bribes d'informations.

Un autre éclair de douleur le cloua au sol...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans un des très nombreux couloirs...**_

Draco avait convenu avec Harry de le suivre à une distance raisonnable. Il devait le surveiller en cas de problème et le problème arriva... Son père sortit de la bibliothèque au moment même où Elfe-Harry passait devant la porte.

Le jeune blond se cacha derrière une statue. Quelle poisse ! Mais comment ce débile avait-il pu rester en vie avec une malchance pareille ?!

« Wifi ! Suis-moi jusqu'à mon bureau. » Ordonna Lucius.

Zut ! Zut ! Zut ! Et Zut !!! Le débile s'était fait capter. Comment allait-il le tirer de là ? Son père était capable de l'oublier et de le laisser des heures dans son bureau ! Elfe-Harry obéit docilement mais se retourna pour croiser le regard de Draco. Ce qu'il y lut était clair : il avait intérêt à le sortir de là !

Le blond les suivit discrètement jusqu'au bureau. Le Gryffondor polynectarisé laissa la porte légèrement entre-ouverte.

« Range les parchemins qui se trouvent par terre par catégories... Ajouta Lucius sans un seul regard pour l'elfe. Tu n'as qu'à regarder la couleur des rubans. »

Elfe-Harry s'exécuta docilement. Il s'avança vers le tas de parchemins amoncelés à même le sol. Il y en avait des centaines. Il soupira... Allez, haut les cœurs ! Plus vite il commencerait, plus vite il aurait fini ! Noir... Vert... Vert... Vert... Noir... Ah, un blanc... Il tria les parchemins avec célérité pour se débarrasser au plus vite de la corvée et pour ce genre de choses, il était doué. Merci les Dursley !

Au bout de vingt interminables minutes...

« J'ai terminé, Maître. Couina-t-il le faux elfe.

- Sers-moi du thé, Wifi... Ordonna l'homme qui écrivait à son bureau.

- Oui, Maître. »

Elfe-Harry se retourna vers la porte, paniqué et croisa le regard de Draco Malfoy, toujours caché derrière la porte. Comment allait-il joué le jeu ? Il n'avait pas sa baguette !

Draco sortit calmement la sienne et fit apparaître le service à thé préféré de son père dans les mains du débile, qui retrouva un semblant de calme.

Elfe-Harry servit une tasse qu'il porta jusqu'au bureau et qu'il posa près du Maître de Maison puis il attendit d'être congédié... Et il attendit, attendit, attendit... Peut-être devait-il interrompre l'aristocrate ce qui provoquerait inévitablement sa colère donc une punition puis un renvoi. Cela valait le coup d'être tenté. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui... Mais le prétentieux le devança et frappa à la porte qu'il avait refermée pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

« Entrez !

- Père... Puis-je te parler ?

- Bien sûr, mon fils. Répondit spontanément Lucius ravi que son fils ne le boude plus.

- Je voudrais t'entretenir au sujet de Potter... »

Enfin, Draco venait crever l'abcès !

« Wifi, tu peux disposer... »

Heureusement que Lucius était concentré sur son fils sinon n'aurait-il pas trouvé bizarre qu'un elfe sorte par la porte au lieu de transplaner ?

Elfe-Harry se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Combien pouvait-il lui rester de temps ? Quelques minutes peut-être ? Il se mit à courir vers la sortie que lui avait indiqué le petit prétentieux. Il lui restait si peu de temps. Pourquoi Malfoy n'avait pas eu l'idée de discuter avec son père bien avant ? Et il se prend pour un génie ! Pfff !

Enfin, il atteignit la fameuse sortie sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Il ouvrit la porte et...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans le couloir de la Salle du Trône...**_

Severus attendait l'arrivée de Rosier dans le couloir lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement. Le Lord ?

Il entrouvrit la lourde porte avec précaution et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'immense salle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à genoux se tenait la tête. Il semblait souffrir...

Le Maître des Potions avança d'un pas et porta sa main à sa poche par réflexe : la puissante potion anti-douleur s'y trouvait. Il s'immobilisa. Que faisait-il ? Avait-il réellement l'intention de porter secours à cet être abjecte alors qu'il n'y était absolument pas obligé ? Et puis quoi encore !

Il recula d'un pas silencieusement. Il allait refermer la porte quand il entendit :

« Potter ! »

Severus se figea. Qu'arrivait-il à Potter ? Est-ce que les visions qu'avait le Survivant fonctionnaient dans les deux sens ?

« Non, petit crétin ! » Entendit-il.

Là, il n'hésita plus. Il rouvrit la porte et se précipita vers le Lord. Mais un puissant bouclier le repoussa. Même dans cet état, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était jamais vulnérable.

« S'il vous plaît, Maître. Je peux vous aider. j'ai des potions anti-douleur. »

Le Lord le laissa entrer dans la zone protégée. Le Maître des Potions lui tendit la fiole qu'il ingurgita immédiatement. Severus ne put s'empêcher une comparaison avec le Survivant. Encore un point commun et ce n'était pas glorieux pour un soit-disant mage noir paranoïaque !

Immédiatement, la douleur qui vrillait le crâne du Lord se dissipa. Voldemort se releva et sans remercier l'homme toujours agenouillé à ses côtés, les larbins c'étaient faits pour ça après tout, il ordonna :

« Nous allons immédiatement au Manoir Malfoy !

- Maître ? Tenta Severus.

- Ce jeune crétin de Malfoy aide Potter à s'échapper ! »

Oh, non ! Mais qu'est-ce que ces deux imbéciles faisaient ensemble ? Pour une fois qu'ils coopéraient, c'étaient pour faire la plus grosse erreur de leur vie ! Potter qui ne survivrait pas à un passage des barrières du manoir et son filleul qui ne survivrait pas à une telle trahison ! Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose et vite !

Pour l'instant, direction le Manoir Malfoy ! Il fallait arrêter Potter !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Dans les jardins du Manoir Malfoy...**_

Elfe-Harry courait dans le jardin gigantesque de la propriété des Malfoy. Merlin, que cela pouvait être grand ! Il n'arriverait jamais à s'échapper aussi facilement que lui avait dit Malfoy. Combien de temps pouvait-il bien lui rester ? il leva sa main et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil : toujours une main d'elfe ! Il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir...

Il continua sa course à en perdre haleine. Mais où étaient les limites de ce satané domaine ? Il maudit la folie des grandeurs de cette famille. Puis soudain, au loin, il aperçut comme un voile transparent : les barrières ! Bien visibles à la vue et au su de tous pour dissuader d'éventuels rôdeurs mais invisibles et répulsives pour les Moldus...

Le Gryffondor tenta d'accélérer son pas mais il était à bout de souffle.

Vingt mètres...

Quinze mètres...

Dix mètres...

Encore un effort et il serait libre même si ce n'était que pour quelques temps !

Cinq mètres...

Il y était !

Mains en avant il plongea pour traverser l'invisible limite mais c'étaient des mains entièrement humaines qui vinrent percuter la barrière. Le polynectar ne faisait plus effet ! À quelques secondes près, il aurait pu passé ! Il en aurait hurlé de désespoir mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Horrifié, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait décoller ses mains de la barrière. Bien au contraire, celle-ci tentait de l'aspirer vers elle. Ce n'était pas bon ! Pas bon, du tout ! Que devait-il faire ? Il était maintenant bloqué jusqu'aux avant-bras. Devait-il appeler à l'aide ? Ridicule ! Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autres ? Il n'avait pas de magie, ses bras étaient prisonniers et sa peau commençait à le brûler !

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix !

« Au secours ! »

Évidemment pas de réponse. Qui pourrait bien se promener dans cet endroit désert ?

« Au secours !!! Venez m'aider ! Je suis coincé dans les barrières de sécurité ! »

Une épaule fut aspirée. Il tenta d'éloigner son visage le plus possible de cette barrière qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer et le brûler toute à la fois.

« Au secours... »

Sa tête tournait. Sa vue déjà floue sans ses lunettes s'obscurcissait. Il manquait d'air. Il allait s'évanouir. Quelle mort stupide...

Presqu'inconscient, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Devait-il se sentir soulagé ?

Un sort fut jeté. Il sentit deux bras l'extirper de la barrière et le portait. Une voix moqueuse lui murmura à l'oreille avant qu'il ne perde totalement connaissance :

« Alors, bébé Potter, content de me revoir ? »

.

**Fin du chapitre 9  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :** **Adénoïde** (Reçu cinq sur cinq : tout est juste sauf que Lucius saura tirer son épingle du jeu ! lol), **Anonyme** (Voici un long chapitre pour ta faim... ;).), **Draco Fan** (Oui et pas pour le meilleur pour l'instant ! lol), **Hypnos** (Non, Dumbledore n'est pas dark !), **Lune Bleue **(Aie confiance ! lol), **Mel** (Oh que oui !), **Rêve** (De rien ! lol), **Sombral** (Moi aussi ! lol), **Yanlua** (oui, bien sûr !),...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** .Oui, je sais mais j'adore ce genre de fins. Vous le savez et je sais que vous aimez aussi même si vous allez râler ! lol Si vous voulez connaître qui a sauvé Harry, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire à part patienter... Qui a parlé de chantage ? ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)

.


	10. Chapter 10 : Manipule

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 10 : Manipule  
**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...**_

Lucius perdit son air assuré et hautain d'aristocrate quand il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrer comme un damné dans son bureau. Il s'était figé sur son fauteuil.

« Où est Potter ? »

Le blond se leva brusquement, droit comme un I.

« Où - Est - Potter ? Rugit de nouveau le Lord Noir.

- Sûrement dans sa chambre, Maître...

- Certainement pas ! Ton imbécile de fils l'a aidé à s'échapper ! »

L'imbécile en question était recroquevillé sur un des fauteuils. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il ne s'apercevrait pas de sa présence... C'était sans compter son père...

« Mais ce n'est pas possible. Mon fils discute avec moi... »

Voldemort se retourna vers le jeune blond qui ne put pas même déglutir de peur.

« Petit imbécile ! Tu vas me le payer très cher ! Mais pour l'instant, je veux que tu me dises où se trouve l'écervelé que tu as envoyé à une mort certaine ! »

Draco n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il n'arrivait à avoir aucune pensée cohérente tant la peur le paralysait. La situation ne s'améliora pas lorsque le Lord braqua sa baguette sur lui.

« Parle ou... »

Lucius était livide. Son fils unique risquait d'être tué et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était figé d'horreur.

Dans le même état, Severus tenta de faire diversion pour sauver son filleul.

« Maître... Vous l'impressionnez beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse vous répondre. Nous n'avons pas le temps de le raisonner. Je vais le ligilimencer... »

Le Lord se calma.

« Bien, mais je préfère le faire moi-même... »

Toujours aussi suspicieux... Mais Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de fouiller l'esprit du jeune homme qui s'était liquéfié dans son fauteuil que Bellatrix fit une entrée fracassante avec, dans ses bras, le Survivant qui continuait à l'être. Elle posa délicatement sa charge sur un des canapés de l'immense bureau.

« Bonjour Bella... Ma chère Bella... Siffla Voldemort. Toujours aussi surprenante et efficace, ma fidèle Mangemorte !

- Mes respects, Maître. J'ai trouvé Bébé Potter prisonnier des barrières sud...

- A-t-il été blessé ou l'as-tu assommé ?

- Je pense que c'est un peu des deux, Maître... »

Le Lord ricana.

« C'est bien, ma belle. Severus ! Ranime-le ! »

Le Maître des Potions s'exécuta.

« Bella... Reprit Voldemort. Où étais-tu passée tout ce temps ?

- J'essayais de revenir vers vous, Maître. Mais le lieu où je me suis retrouvée pour échapper aux Aurors était difficile à localiser et je ne voulais pas me faire prendre bêtement à refaisant surface trop vite. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres goba cette explication somme toute fort possible. Seul Severus avait des doutes sur cette version des faits. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, se contentant pour prodiguer les soins demandés à Potter. Cet imbécile s'en était bien sorti encore. Sauvé par Bellatrix Lestrange ! Potter ne s'en remettrait pas. L'homme en noir jeta un bref coup d'œil aux personnes présentes. Bellatrix discutait avec le Lord à voix basse. Elle était calme et sûre d'elle et pour cause : elle avait gagné quelques barreaux dans l'échelle de valeur de leur Maître ! Ce n'était pas le cas pour les Malfoy... Lucius ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude et son filleul pouvait se considérer comme en sursis. Que dire ? Quel stratagème trouver pour tirer Draco de cette impasse ?

...

Harry gémit et ouvrit les yeux...

Où était-il ? Il tenta de se relever mais une main le maintint doucement mais fermement allongé. Il laissa glisser son regard de la main à la manche noire puis jusqu'à un visage qui lui était malheureuse familier : Snape !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda-t-il déçu car il venait rendre compte de l'échec de son évasion.

- J'essaie de vous garder en vie comme toujours... Murmura l'homme discrètement. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, Potter ?

- J'avais l'occasion de m'échapper un peu d'ici et je l'ai saisie... Mais je ne suis pas arrivé à temps à la barrière et je suis resté coincé dedans et quelqu'un m'a sauvé...

- Toujours en retard même pour faire une ânerie... Remarqua Snape avec un rictus narquois. Vous vous êtes encore mis dans le pétrin.

- Ce n'est pas un drame puisque vous m'avez dit que je ne risquais rien de Voldemort.

- Ne l'appelez pas comme cela... Siffla le Mangemort-espion entre ses dents. Il est dans la pièce.

- Et alors ? Il a besoin de me garder en vie...

- Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde alors ne l'agacez pas. »

Les chuchotements attirèrent l'attention et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança.

« Bien, Potter. Je crois que nous avons de petites choses à remettre au point...

- Je n'ai que faire de vos mises au point ! Cracha le Gryffondor.

- Potter... Mon cher Harry, n'oublie pas une chose. Ce n'est pas parce que je veux te garder vivant que je ne peux te faire vivre un enfer ! Que dirais-tu si je capturais deux-trois Gryffondors et que je leur montrais notre hospitalité si particulière ? »

Harry se crispa. Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas fanfaronner. Il ne voulait causer de tord à personne ! À personne ! Il avait déjà fait assez de mal comme cela sans s'en rendre compte. De plus, il devait récolter le maximum d'informations. Oui, il le devait pour prouver qu'il était utile. Oui, il était utile ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Alors tenir tête à ce psychopathe n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions...

« Bien, je vous écoute...

- Voilà qui est mieux... Harry, tu as eu bien de la chance que Bellatrix te trouve sinon les barrières t'auraient immanquablement tué. Donc tu as une dette de vie envers elle... »

Oh Merlin ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas elle ! Non !

Voldemort ricana de le voir se décomposer ainsi. Il savait que devoir la vie à la meurtrière de son parrain était une dette intolérable.

« Elle pourra te demander le remboursement quand elle le voudra. Donc si tu ne veux contracter trop de dettes de vie envers des personnes dont tu ne supportes même pas la vue, je te conseille de rester sagement dans ta chambre ! Ou de mourir... Et pour l'instant, je ne t'autorise pas cette option ! »

Harry était mortifié. Il devait la vie à Bellatrix Lestrange ! Bellatrix Lestrange !

« Nous aurons une conversation plus tard, Harry. Seul à seul... Ajouta le Lord Noir énigmatique. Pour l'instant, j'ai deux traîtres à châtier. On ne désobéit pas mes ordres sans conséquences. Suis-je clair ?

- Oui... » Souffla Harry.

Il se demanda quels étaient les deux traîtres... Peu importait ! Deux Mangemorts en moins, c'étaient toujours bon à prendre !

« Severus ! Reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Raccompagne notre invité jusque sa chambre.

- Oui, Maître. »

Le Maître des Potions se releva, aida l'adolescent à en faire de même et quitta avec lui la pièce, la mort dans l'âme. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son filleul. Son erreur allait lui être fatale.

...

Le Lord se tourna vers Bellatrix.

« Bella, je te récompense comme il se doit de cette judicieuse intervention : je ne te punirai pas d'avoir failli te faire prendre et d'avoir abandonner Fenrir aux Aurors. Tu peux disposer.

- Merci, Maître... » Souffla la femme en s'inclinant avant de sortir.

Tant de générosité et de reconnaissance, cela ne s'inventait pas !

Puis Voldemort s'en même le regarder s'adressa à Lucius :

« Tu devras demander à Narcissa de te faire un autre héritier... Celui-ci n'est pas digne de faire partie de ta famille. Mais j'espère qu'il va m'amuser un peu avant de mourir... »

Et c'était avec effroi que Lucius vit Draco s'effondrer au sol au premier Doloris. Quant à lui, sa punition serait d'assister à la torture puis à la mort de son fils unique sans intervenir... Il ne pouvait laisser faire cela ! Il devait trouver une solution de le tirer de là ! Sans risquer de mourir lui-même...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le couloir...**_

Severus courait presque pour ramener Potter dans la chambre qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Il voulait revenir pour tenter... Il ne savait quoi mais tenter de sauver la vie de Draco car il était sûr qu'il allait payer son erreur de sa vie. Le Lord ne supportait pas que son autorité soit bafouée et qui plus est par un adolescent. Il allait reporter toute sa colère de ne pas pouvoir tuer Potter sur son filleul. Il fallait un miracle ou une diversion pour que le jeune homme puisse s'enfuir...

« Snape ! Attendez ! Je ne peux pas aller si vite ! Cria le Gryffondor essoufflé.

- Dépêchez-vous, Potter. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire...

- Apparemment si puisqu'on vous en a donné l'ordre ! » Coupa l'adolescent.

Severus stoppa net sa course et se retourna.

« Écoutez, Potter. Si le sort de Draco vous est égal, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, ici. Alors vous allez rapidement dans votre chambre et vous me laissez retourner dans l'arène pour tenter de sauver mon filleul qui a eu le malheur de croiser votre chemin ! »

L'homme savait qu'il allait faire mouche avec cette dernière pique. Le Gryffondor n'aimait pas être la cause du malheur des autres d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

« Pourquoi Malfoy serait en danger ? Son père est là...

- Vous croyez réellement que cela gêne le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien au contraire, ce sera un excellent exemple pour que personne ne recommence ! »

Severus fulminait mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Potter rebroussait chemin en courant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait encore par la tête ? Il se lança à sa poursuite.

Il arriva pour trouver le Gryffondor immobile face à Bellatrix.

« Où vas-tu, Bébé Potter ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Cracha le Survivant.

- Tu devrais me montrer un peu plus de reconnaissant. Je t'ai sauvé après tout.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé !

- Et le "Au secours ! Venez m'aidez !", c'était pour qui ?

- Pas pour vous en tout cas ! Et poussez-vous sinon vous perdrez votre neveu ! Ou peut-être que votre cœur est trop froid pour avoir un peu d'inquiétude pour lui ?

- Écoute, Bébé Potter. Si tu arrives à tirer Draco de là vivant. J'efface ta dette envers moi. »

Harry pesa rapidement le pour et le contre... Très rapidement. C'était l'occasion de se débarrasser de cette horrible situation. Il scella son accord avec la Mangemorte sous le regard ébahi de Severus puis il fonça dans le bureau de Lucius.

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...**_

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Draco se tordit de nouveau sous les regards désespérés de son père. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Le Lord n'aurait accepté aucune interruption, aucune excuse, aucun compromis !

Le sort s'arrêta et le jeune blond tenta de reprendre son souffle. Que c'était stupide de mourir ainsi ! Tout était de la faute de Potter ! Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. De rage ? De douleur ? Qu'importait ! Il mit une main sur le sol. Elle s'enfonça dans l'élégant tapis persan. À quoi lui servait maintenant la fortune, le pouvoir, la notoriété de sa famille si c'était pour crever ainsi pour un petit écart de conduite ? Jamais il n'aurait dû aidé le crétin ! Et maintenant, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, jamais il n'aurait dû prendre tant de risque pour une simple jalousie ! Il était étonnamment lucide à ce moment critique de sa vie : il avait été trop sûr de lui en pensant qu'il n'allait pas se faire pincer ou tout du moins qu'il n'aurait pas à en subir les conséquences. Les gens qui l'entouraient avaient beaucoup trop passé l'éponge sur ses incartades. Il avait toujours échappé aux punitions qu'il aurait dues avoir pour ses bêtises... Toujours... Sauf là ! Une unique fois... Qui lui serait fatale...

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Ses remords furent remplacés par des éclairs blancs de douleur. C'était insupportable ! Il voulait que cela s'arrête ! Il voulait retourner s'ennuyer dans sa chambre ! Merlin, il ne voulait pas mourir !!!

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Le sort fut lancé mais il n'eut aucune douleur. Un répit ? Était-il au-delà de la douleur ? Son corps ne ressentait-il plus rien tant le sort était puissant ? Était-il déjà mort ?

Il essaya de se relever et la douleur que provoqua chaque mouvement lui prouva qu'il était encore bel et bien en vie. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et descendaient se mêler à ses larmes, lui piquant les yeux. Il était curieux de sentir cela quand tout son corps hurler de douleur... Le bourdonnement de ses oreilles l'empêchait d'entendre correctement ce qui se passait dans la pièce. On se disputait. Son père avait-il pris le risque fou d'intervenir dans la punition du Lord ?

Il releva la tête. Sa vision était floue. Prenant appui sur son coude, il se stabilisa et fit la mise au point sur la scène qui se déroulait dans la pièce : Severus et Bellatrix étaient de retour et se tenaient, derrière le Lord, près de son père qui cachait sa baguette le long de sa robe... Et là, il le vit : Potter était face au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui fulminait de rage...

Draco se concentra pour écouter ce qui se disait.

« Potter, ne te mêle pas de ça et retourne dans ta chambre ! Hurlait le Lord.

- Hors de question ! »

Le Survivant recula de quelques pas et vint s'interposer entre Draco et son bourreau.

« Potter ! Sors de cette pièce ! Vociféra le Lord.

- Non !

- Dernier avertissement !

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me torturer ? Me tuer ? Cela ne changera pas grand-chose ! C'est ce qui est prévu à plus ou moins long terme ! Alors autant que cela soit maintenant et pour une raison valable ! je ne vous laisserai pas le tuer parce qu'il m'a aidé ! »

L'adolescent ne hurlait pas, il rugissait. Tout le Gryffondor qui était en lui était ressorti pour tenir tête au plus maléfique des mages noirs du monde sorcier. C'était un acte hautement stupide et suicidaire mais les adultes présents ne purent empêcher une pointe d'admiration pour ce jeune homme qui était sensé être leur ennemi... Quant à Draco, il ne comprenait pas tout court ce comportement. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Potter le défende et encore moins en risquant sa vie. Il était dos à lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas voir son expression. Mais avec son corps bien droit, ses poings serrés, campé sur ses jambes bien écartées, il crut un instant à son salut... Le Survivant prenait sa défense. Et alors ? Il n'avait ni puissance magique ni puissance physique ni force morale pas même l'ombre d'un argument pour le tirer de là. Il aurait voulu penser qu'il en était mieux ainsi et qu'il ne voulait rien devoir à Potter mais... Mais il voulait vivre !

« Potter, reprit le Lord, je punis mes traîtres comme bon il me semble !

- Malfoy ne vous a pas trahi ! » Affirma Potter avec assurance.

Lucius sursauta. C'était une ouverture. Il se targuait de reconnaître une opportunité quand il en voyait une ! Harry avait une idée et il devait l'appuyer dans sa tentative de sauvetage à laquelle il lui serait infiniment reconnaissant s'il réussissait.

« Bien sûr, Maître. C'est ce que j'essayais de vous expliquer...

- Tais-toi, Lucius ! Je t'écoute, Potter... » Siffla suspicieusement le mage noir.

Draco avait toujours le souffle court mais en entendant cela, il retint sa respiration. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son propre cœur comme s'ils résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Merlin, pourvu que ce crétin trouve une raison qui le tire de cette impasse fatale. N'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse rester vivant !

« Malfoy est amoureux de moi ! »

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

Lucius était sans voix. Bellatrix se demandait si l'incident avec la barrière n'avait aggravé la commotion du Gryffondor. Et pour ajouter à l'étrangeté de la situation, Severus éclata de rire puis se mordit la lèvre pour retrouver un semblant de sérieux...

Draco était pâle comme un mort. Il allait s'évanouir. N'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse rester vivant mais pas ça !

Voldemort ne laissa rien paraître.

« Et ?

- Draco n'osait pas me dire qu'il était fou amoureux de moi... Hier, il m'a déclaré sa flamme et, pour me prouver sa sincérité, il a voulu me permettre d'aller revoir mes amis, seul, en toute confiance. Je serais revenu après ma visite...

- Et ?

- Et il espère pouvoir me faire passer dans son camp... Le vôtre donc... »

Le Lord réfléchissait à cette situation totalement inattendue. Était-ce vrai ? Pour Potter sûrement. Le représentant du camp de la lumière était trop pure pour ce genre de mensonges. Mais pour Malfoy, il en était tout autrement. Voulait-il manipuler le Survivant ? Son père lui avait-il demandé de simuler un amour fou pour pouvoir mieux arriver à ses fins ? C'était plausible. Le Survivant devait avoir une raison chevaleresque pour pouvoir justifier moralement son changement de camp... Il devait le laisser le défendre. Cela resserrait les liens entre les deux jeunes hommes et il pourrait se servir de cela. Si Potter lui échappait d'une manière ou d'une autre, il pourrait garder le fils Malfoy en otage...

De son côté, Potter se retourna et chercha le regard de Draco. Puis après un clin d'œil, il lui demanda :

« Dis-lui Draco.

- ...

- Allez, courage ! Maintenant que tu es avec un Gryffondor, tu ne peux qu'en trouver !

- ...

- Je pense que vous y êtes aller trop fort sur les Doloris. Mais sachez que s'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne m'en remettrais pas...

- Pourquoi donc ? Siffla le descendant de Serpentard.

- Car moi aussi, je l'aime... »

Si quelque chose n'était pas crédible, c'était bien ça ! Lucius intervint avant que son Maître ne voit la supercherie et ne punisse tous les êtres présents dans la pièce pour se venger.

« Harry... Je t'avais dit de faire le Serment avant ce genre de sorties. Moi, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi... Tout comme mon fils... Mais le Lord exige des garanties car il ne te connait que dans la confrontation...

- Oui, bien sûr... »

Le blond frétillait. Il allait en un coup accomplir sa mission et sauver son fils !

« Maître, vous permettez ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta silencieux quelques instants. Il avait déjà pris sa décision mais il fallait instaurer un climat de peur. De plus, il aurait voulu fouiller dans l'esprit du Survivant ou lui donner du Veritaserum mais son état ne le permettait pas. Quant aux autres, ils étaient pourris jusqu'à la moelle, il était sûr qu'ils ne pensaient pas un traître mot de leurs dires mais que tout était fait pour manipuler ce Gryffondor dans l'âme... Bien mais ils auraient pu le prévenir ? Peut-être pour plus de réalisme ? Mais de là à subir des Doloris pour accomplir une mission... Puis il se souvint qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de masochistes notoires dans leurs ancêtres et ce, depuis la création même de Poudlard par les fondateurs. Les notes de son ancêtre Salazar mentionnait un certain Philalgue... Mais là, il s'égarait. Il n'était pas là pour étudier les sombres secrets de cette famille tordue !

Encore quelques secondes où tous retenaient leur souffle et d'un geste du menton, il accepta.

Lucius, tout de même étonné, sauta sur l'occasion pour sauver son héritier. Sous le regard de son Maître, il fit prononcer à Harry le Serment Inviolable suivant : quoiqu'il se passe, il devait revenir au Manoir Malfoy s'il le lui demandait. Cela paraissait bénin pour quiconque apprenait cette promesse tout en enchaînant le jeune homme à sa personne. Bien. Très bien. Et ce devant le Lord ! Cela effacerait bien l'incartade de son fils, non ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendit la fin du sort puis sans un autre mot s'en alla... Sauvé ou en sursis ?

...

Ce fut Snape qui fut le premier à parler après le départ du Lord :

« Je dois bien reconnaître, Potter, que vous avez un sacré talent de comédien. Vous auriez eu votre place à Serpentard après une telle manipulation.

- Si vous saviez... » Murmura Harry.

Bellatrix s'avança, lança un sort puis annonça :

« Tu es libéré de ta dette de vie comme promis, Bébé Potter. J'avoue que je suis moi-aussi impressionnée par ta stratégie... Mais sauras-tu jouer le rôle à long terme pour berner le Lord ? »

Et ce fut en ricanant qu'elle sortit de la pièce, laissant un Gryffondor dans une totale incompréhension de sa réplique.

« Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire par là ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Eh bien, nous allons organiser des fiançailles pour parfaire la comédie, bien évidemment. Annonça le plus naturellement du monde le chef de la famille Malfoy.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Absolument pas mais rassure-toi ce ne sera qu'une mise en scène pour entériner ton mensonge. »

Draco se releva et en claudicant sortit de la pièce sans un mot sans un regard pour qui que ce soit...

« Quelle reconnaissance ! Cela fait plaisir d'avoir risqué ma vie pour lui !

- Il le fera, Harry... Quand il aura repris ses esprits. Sois en sûr. » Lui répondit Lucius.

Harry soupira. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore mis ? Mais il ne regrettait pas son geste. Même Malfoy ne méritait pas de mourir à cause de lui.

« Harry...

- Oui, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'appeler Lucius.

- Oui, Lucius... Reprit le jeune homme doucement.

- Je voulais te remercier d'avoir sauvé mon fils.

- De rien... De toute façon, je préfère qu'il n'y ait aucune animosité entre nous puisque je dois rester ici un certain temps.

- Tu aurais pu refuser le Serment... Remarqua le blond.

- Cela aurait-il réellement changé quelque chose étant donné que vous êtes mon tuteur et que quoi qu'il arrive, on me ramènera ici ? Ai-je eu réellement le choix ?

- On a toujours le choix... Tu aurais pu laisser Draco mourir, retenter de t'échapper et demander un autre tuteur au Ministère jusqu'à ta majorité...

- Ma seule présence est un danger, même pour des Mangemorts. Qui voudait me recueillir chez lui ? Ma famille qui me déteste et qui a été prise d'un soudain accès de rage violente qui m'a laissé pour mort ? Dumbledore qui m'a laisser à vous sans aucun scrupule ? Remus qui m'a abandonné sans un mot ? La seule personne qui aurait pu me prendre réellement avec elle, vous avez assisté à sa mort. Vous savez, Sirius Black ? _»_

Harry se voulait ironique, impression qu'il aurait pu donnée si sa voix ne s'était pas brisée à la mention de son parrain.

« Allez-y moquez-vous C'est l'occasion ou jamais. Je suis à votre merci et je le sais !

- Oui… Enfin,… Non, ce n'est pas comme cela que tu dois le voir…

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je me doute que ce Serment faisait partie de votre mission. Je n'ai rien contre. De toute façon, mes chances de survie sont à peu près les mêmes où que je sois, maintenant. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Je peux maintenant interpréter tout ce que j'ai entendu pendant mon amnésie.

- Alors pourquoi avoir accepté ce marché ?

- Pour sauver quelqu'un qui n'y ait pour rien dans mon combat contre votre Maître. De plus, ici, au moins je peux manger et dormir. _»_

La phrase mit un temps infini à être analysée par cet homme si intelligent habituellement… Harry en profita pour tenter de sortir, laissant Lucius totalement décontenancé. Severus barra le chemin au jeune homme. Il ne pouvait le laisser partir dans cet état. Il devait lui donner un espoir, quelque chose, voir Dumbledore peut-être pour clarifier la situation ? C'était le moment d'obtenir ce genre d'entretien. Lucius était un peu déboussolé par les événements.

« Lucius est votre tuteur, Potter. Il est normal qu'il subvienne à vos besoins. Vous vous seriez retrouvé prisonnier au Manoir Riddle, il en aurait été de même.

- Qui vous dit que je faisais référence à mon état de prisonnier de votre Maître ? _»_

Le jeune homme semblait plus désemparé que jamais.

« Peut-être qu'une conversation avec votre directeur vous ferez du bien. Qu'en penses-tu, Lucius ?

- Bien sûr... Si tu veux lui parler, il peut venir... »

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Cela ne changerait pas grand-chose à sa situation mais il pourrait enfin savoir qu'elle était sa mission exacte chez les Malfoy.

« Severus, peux-tu prévenir le directeur pour organiser le rendez-vous ici ?

- Bien sûr.

- Maintenant, je voudrais parler un instant avec Harry, seul à seul... »

Le Maître des Potions prit congé en s'interrogeant sur l'entretien que Lucius voulait avoir avec le Gryffondor. Mais après tout, il avait passé des heures à lui parler. Une discussion de plus ne pouvait bouleverser les événements...

...

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir. Pourquoi as-tu défendu Draco, réellement ?

- je vous l'ai dit pour...

- Non, ne me sers pas ses excuses. Ton courage de Gryffondor, ton complexe du héros, le fait que tu n'aies pas le choix, la dette envers Bellatrix,... Rien ne tient. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il y avait autre chose... »

Le blond plongea un regard sincèrement curieux dans celui du Survivant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis Harry soupira et finit par dire :

« Vous avez dit que je faisais partie de votre famille et que vous défendiez celle-ci coûte que coûte...

- Oui...

- Eh bien, même si je n'apprécie pas ce que vous êtes, vous avez pris soin de moi avec beaucoup d'attention et de patience. Je me suis senti très seul et abandonné mais vous avez toujours été là pour me soutenir, même quand je refusais de vous répondre. Vous avez fait en sorte que je me sente protégé même au milieu de ce camp ennemi... _»_

Lucius était fier que son plan de présence constante ait si bien fonctionné. Il fallait maintenant la jouer modeste.

« Je suis votre tuteur Harry. C'est normal.

- Les Dursley aussi et pourtant...

- Les Moldus n'ont pas de vrais valeurs... Commença l'homme avec une moue de dégoût.

- Pas tous...

- Peut-être mais tout cela ne me donne pas la raison de...

- Je vous ai accepté en tant que tuteurs légaux donc... Je vous considère dorénavant comme ma famille... Je sais que vous me trouvez stupide mais... _»_

Harry hésita. Il finit par lâcher :

« Moi aussi, je défends les miens ! »

Avant que Lucius ne réponde, l'adolescent s'était éclipsé en courant pour rejoindre la relative sécurité de sa chambre, mortifié d'avoir montré tant de faiblesse en une seule conversation...

Dans le bureau, il laissa un homme impressionné, bien plus touché par ses paroles qu'il ne l'aurait voulu...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban, dans la cellule de Greyback...**_

Dans un coin de sa geôle, Fenrir était assis par terre les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Le fatalisme avait fait place à une sombre terreur... Celle que ressentait tout prisonnier d'Azkaban. L'homme venait de se rendre compte de sa vulnérabilité de la plus terrible des manières qui soit. En quelques instants, il avait gagné et perdu un bonheur auquel il avait toujours aspiré sans pouvoir y accéder. C'était le supplice de Tantale... Et le Détraqueur revenait tous les jours lui rappelait ses souvenirs d'un heureux passé lointain pour mieux les lui volait...

Le loup-garou trembla encore plus violemment. Il avait si froid, si froid ! Il comprenait maintenant la réaction de Bellatrix quand ils s'étaient retrouvés acculés dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas un vent glacé qui vous brûlait la peau, qui vous paralysait petit à petit en commençant par vos doigts et remontait le long de vos membres jusqu'à vous emporter dans une inconscience fatale. Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était bien pire ! C'était un froid intense qui s'immisçait dans vos entrailles, dans votre cœur, dans votre tête. Un froid qui vous gardait bien éveillé pour que vous ressentiez la douleur de chaque perte de parcelle de bonheur qui se cachait en vous ! Oui, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout était préférable à c'était endroit maudit...

La porte grinça. il gémit comme jamais il ne pensait pouvoir exprimait sa détresse. Le Détraqueur s'avança et se pencha vers lui pour plonger au plus profond de son âme. Les souvenirs rejaillirent...

...

_Fenrir était devant la porte du Manoir Nott. Il était particulièrement nerveux mais excité à l'idée de revoir Théodore... Il l'avait rencontré à une soirée chez les Black qui étaient dans l'obligation d'inviter officiellement tous les héritiers des grandes familles de Sang-pur, lui y compris même s'il était un loup-garou. Tout le monde avait évité de lui parler mais pas Théodore. Il l'avait abordé le plus naturellement du monde et avait parlé pour deux sans se plaindre du manque de réponse de son interlocuteur. Il ne cessait notamment de s'extasier sur un nouveau leader qui les sortirait de ce carcan de traditions qui lui rognait les ailes et l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Fenrir lui avait alors demander ce qu'il voulait et Théodore avait répondu "faire ce que bon lui semblait quand il le désirait" comme par exemple inviter chez lui un homme qu'il trouvait très séduisant malgré son état de loup-garou. Le loup-garou en question avait rougi comme une jeune fille à qui l'on fait la cour pour la première fois. Il était si perturbé qu'il avait accepté sans réfléchir de le revoir le lendemain..._

_Et il était devant cette lourde et magnifique porte à piétiner en se demandant si ce qu'il faisait était bien raisonnable. Ce mot faisait-il partie de son vocabulaire habituel ? Théodore ouvrit lui-même la porte avec un sourire moqueur. Fenrir pensa immédiatement à un piège, un traquenard pour se moquer de lui, comme si, lui, le vilain loup-garou pouvait avoir un rendez-vous. Mais en était-ce un tout d'abord ? Son hôte l'emmena dans une bibliothèque prétextant qu'il y serait plus à l'aise que dans les luxueux mais étouffants salons du manoir. Fenrir était de plus en plus sur ses gardes. Il écoutait à peine Théodore qui lui parlait des origines de son prénom qu'il connaissait bien de toute façon : Fenrir, le loup géant du dieu de la nuit, Loki, dans la mythologie nordique. Il était prédestiné à être à devenir loup-garou. À croire que ses défunts parents étaient voyants... Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite s'attendant à tout moment à voir débarquer un groupe de crétins qui se moqueraient de sa naïveté de croire que l'on pouvait désirer sa compagnie. Son attention fut attirée par le blason de la famille que lui présentait son jeune hôte : une nuit de pleine lune. Il frissonna. Les Nott étaient une famille d'origine scandinave. Leurs caractéristiques physiques s'étaient quelque peu perdus mais et ils tenaient à garder un souvenir de leurs ancêtres avec leur blason et le deuxième prénom de chaque membre de la famille. Théodore Nott se nommait en fait Théodore Narfi Nott car Narfi était le fils de Loki. _

_Tout à son étonnement, Fenrir ne vit pas le homme s'approchait de lui et lorsqu'il se retrouva dans ses bras, il réagit violemment. Il se débattit et repoussa Théodore qui s'affala de tout son long sur le canapé juste derrière lui. Il allait hurler sa rage quand il se rendit compte que le jeune homme ne bougeait plus. Il paniqua. Comment expliquerait-il qu'il ne faisait que se défendre ? Personne le croirait ! Surtout pas les Aurors ! Il se précipita sur Théodore en espérant pouvoir le ranimer de ce qu'il espérait être un simple petit étourdissement. Il s'excuserait dans son geste de pur réflexe et prendrait congé avant d'envenimer encore plus la situation. Il ne devait fréquenter personne ! C'était le sort des loups-garous : Vivre en solitaire puisque le Ministère avait formellement interdit les "meutes" et les "accouplements". Les termes étaient humiliants mais parfaitement clairs..._

_Mais Lorsqu'il se pencha sur le jeune homme celui-ci le saisit avec ses bras et ses jambes._

_« Je t'ai fait prisonnier, petit loup. Si tu veux que je te libère, donne-moi un baiser. » _

_Tendu comme un arc, Fenrir plongea son regard étonné dans celui narquois de son "agresseur". Que lui voulait-il ?_

_« Alors ? Tu es trop bien dans mes bras pour vouloir tant défaire ? Se moqua Théodore._

_- ... »_

_Que faire ? Théodore décida pour lui. Il mit une main sur sa tête pour l'approcher de la sienne. Et avant même de pouvoir faire le moindre geste, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent prises dans un baiser passionné avec des mains qui fourrageaient sensuellement dans ses cheveux..._

_Fenrir se releva brusquement et alla se plaquer contre le premier mur qu'il put trouver. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Son cœur battait la chamade. Sa vision était trouble. Il ne pouvait contrôler les tremblements de son corps._

_« Fenrir ? »_

_Il posa ses yeux sur Théodore qui le regardait un peu inquiet. Il l'avait embrassé._

_« Fenrir ? ça va ? »_

_Il devait se reprendre. Ce n'était qu'un baiser ! Un baiser... Un baiser passionné... Cela avait vraiment une autre saveur que ceux qu'il payait ou volait. Il eut la seule réaction qu'il savait avoir : de l'agressivité !_

_« Alors ? Ils sont où, tes camarades qui vont se moquer de moi ?_

_- Nous sommes seuls... Répondit doucement Théodore en se relevant pour rejoindre son invité._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Hurla le loup-garou._

_- Toi... Murmura le jeune brun._

_- Qu'as-tu dit ?_

_- Je croyais que les loups-garous avait une ouïe très fine..._

_- Ne te moque pas !_

_- Je ne me moque pas. Je suis intéressé._

_- Pourquoi ?!_

_- Parce que tu me plais ! »_

_Théodore n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Il devait se méfier. Les animaux sauvages deviennent très agressifs quand ils se sentent piégés. Mais il n'hésita pas. Il se coula contre le corps tendu de Fenrir, se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :_

_« Ai-je une chance de te plaire ? »_

_Où était le piège ? Le jeune brun posa ses lèvres sur les siennes mais ne tenta pas de les franchir. Il sentait qu'il fallait apprivoisé ce loup-garou fier mais blessé. Il savait qu'il saurait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien avec lui... Il passa doucement sa langue sur __cette barrière tremblante. L'homme frissonna ce qui le fit sourire. Oui, il ne lui était pas indifférent...  
_

_« S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi une chance... J'ai envie de te connaître. j'ai envie d'être avec toi. J'ai envie de toi... »_

_Fenrir déglutit. Jamais on ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Son regard fouilla la pièce rapidement. Personne ! Il hésita quelques secondes encore puis entrouvrit doucement les lèvres. Le jeune brun contre lui comprit l'invitation silencieuse. Une langue curieuse vint doucement caresser la sienne puis l'emmener dans une danse bien plus passionnée..._

_...  
_

Le froid intense revint d'un coup. Fenrir était de retour dans le présent, dans sa lugubre cellule à Azkaban. Le Détraqueur était plus que rassasié par son souvenir. L'homme se roula en boule sur le sol. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes et ses sanglots. La créature sortit laissant le prisonnier gémir de désespoir...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Le courageux Gryffondor était caché sous ses couvertures depuis plus d'une heure... Comment avait-il pu se rendre aussi ridicule ? Comment avait-il pu dire à Lucius Malfoy que son attitude le touchait car personne n'avait pris autant soin de lui dans sa vie ? Avait-il bien dit cela ? Avait-il été assez évasif pour que l'homme ne comprenne pas dans quelle détresse affectif il était ? Franchement, il ne pouvait prendre l'intelligent Mangemort, bras de Voldemort pour un imbécile. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris et bien sûr qu'il allait s'en servir contre lui ! Harry en fonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer son gémissement... Et en plus, une partie de la conversation s'était passée en présence de Snape ! S'il survivait à tout cela et qu'il retournait à Poudlard, il serait la risée de toute l'école ! Mais comment avait-il pu se mettre dans un tel pétrin alors qu'il ne voulait au départ qu'éviter à une personne de se faire tuer à cause de lui ?

Quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander d'entrer. Qui que ce soit, il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas de compagnie. Il voulait qu'on l'oublie... Qu'on l'oublie un moment... Qu'on l'oublie pour toujours... Mais la porte s'ouvrit et on entra. Il n'aurait pas le bonheur qu'on le laisse tranquille, ne serait-ce qu'un moment !

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se redressa violemment. Dumbledore !

« Directeur !

- Oui, Harry. Reste allongé. Tu dois te reposer.

- Je suis si content de vous voir ! »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Enfin !

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- J'ai eu l'autorisation de te rendre une courte visite. Le professeur Snape a tout organisé... Il semblerait, mon garçon, que tu aies encore brillé par ton bon cœur, tout en prenant un risque inconsidéré. »

Il rougit et le vieil homme lui sourit avec bienveillance et lança un sort de _Collaporta_ et de _Silencio_ sur la porte.

« Je suis fier de toi, Harry. Tu ne dois pas regretter tes actions. Je te rassure : tu as fait les bons choix même s'ils étaient risqués. Nous sommes en guerre et tu es prisonnier du camp adverse. Au lieu de se morfondre, nous devons faire de ce problème une force.

- Je savais que vous m'aviez laissé là pour une mission ! Jubila le Gryffondor.

- Et ton action va dans le sens de mon plan. »

Harry ne se tenait plus de joie. Il allait être utile au camp de la lumière. Il allait être aussi utile que les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il allait pouvoir sauver des gens au lieu de provoquer leur mort, même si c'était souvent indirectement...

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Pas grand-chose en fait... Tu dois avoir une attitude de jeune homme parfait pour tout le monde. Je ne veux aucune dispute, aucune animosité. Il faut que l'on sache que tu es ravi d'appartenir à la famille Malfoy.

- Et en quoi cela peut aider l'ordre ? Demanda Harry très étonné.

- Nous attendrons un certain temps puis il arrivera un grand malheur chez les Malfoy. Si nous arrivons à couper les vivres à Voldemort, nous l'affaiblirons...

- Mais... Mais... Je ne comprends pas...

- C'est une guerre, Harry. Les Malfoy doivent mourir et tu seras leur seul héritier... »

Le vieux directeur vit sans grande surprise l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de son protégé...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans une pièce attenante à la chambre de Harry...**_

Regardant par le judas, Lucius écoutait l'échange entre Dumbledore et Harry, une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur...

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 10  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . **Adénoïde **(Bien sûr, tous les Malfoy s'en sortent toujours ! lol Pour la part d'ombre en chacun, tu ne crois pas si bien dire... ;).)**, Anonyme** (Voilà tu sais ce qu'il y avait derrière le mur et tu en sauras plus au prochain chapitre...), **Cyber** (Ce n'est pas grave mais cela fait toujours plaisir...), **Hypnos** (lol la bonne blague ! re-lol), **Kizu**, (Oui ! Des souvenirs de Fenrir, tu en auras dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant...), **Lune Bleue** (Non mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! Il s'en sortira !), **Mel** (Oui dans les deux cas et Draco, je viens de le suaver ! lol), **Paprika Star **(J'ai donné la réponse à ceux qui me laissait une adresse. Désolée pour les autres, ils doivent attendre le mercredi... Ce n'est pas trop, trop long, si ? Beaucoup vont se faire plus que taper sur les doigts ! Théodore est le prochain !), **Rêve**, **Snapy** (Pas de crise cardiaque ! Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi ! lol), **Sombral** (Oui et le blond sera au prochain épisode... peut-être), **Yanlua** (Merci !!! J'adore ce genre de fins... et les lecteurs aussi ! lol),...

**Note :** Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)

.


	11. Chapter 11 : Amertume

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 11 : Amertume  
**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

« C'est une guerre, Harry. Les Malfoy doivent mourir et tu seras leur seul héritier... »

Le vieux directeur vit, sans grande surprise, l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de son protégé...

La tête de Harry allait de gauche à droite en tremblant, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son corps répondait instinctivement à ce plan horrible.

« Professeur, vous... Vous ne pouvez faire cela... Non, pas vous ! Vous êtes le chef de la lumière ! Vous êtes celui qui donne sa chance à tout individu qui veut se racheter ! Vous voyez la moindre parcelle de bien en n'importe qui ! Vous avez même accordé sa chance à Snape...

- Harry... Tenta le vieil homme avec tristesse.

- Non ! Vous ne pouvez avoir fait ce genre de plan ! Lucius est un Mangemort mais même lui ne mérite pas ça ! Guerre ou pas ! Quant à Narcissa, comment pouvez-vous imaginer pouvoir l'éliminer alors qu'elle n'a absolument rien à se reprocher ? Et Draco ? C'est encore un adolescent... Comme moi... »

Harry avait les mains crispées sur ses draps. Il regardait avec désespoir l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un modèle.

« Harry... Commença Dumbledore toujours calme même si ses yeux ne brillaient plus que de tristesse. J'aurais voulu trouver autre chose mais... Voldemort a de plus en plus de puissance, de plus en plus d'emprise sur le monde sorcier. Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, ce n'est pas une famille qui en pâtira mais des dizaines et des dizaines... Nous avons eu une chance inouïe que ton état chez les Dursley l'ait perturbé au point de changer ses plans...

- Une chance inouïe ? Que j'aie été battu par ma famille jusqu'à ce qu'il me laisse pour mort ? S'étouffa le Survivant.

- Désolé, Harry mais... Oui ! Sinon Voldemort t'aurait trouvé et il t'aurait tué ! »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. C'était vrai...

« Alors profitons-en pour que je puisse espionner ou...

- Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Avoir des informations, c'est important mais il faut avancer dans cette guerre avant qu'elle ne cause plus de malheur encore...

- Oui mais nous ne devons pas utiliser des moyens aussi atroces ! Nous sommes le camp de la lumière ! Clama le Gryffondor.

- C'est, là où tu te trompes, mon cher garçon. Dans une guerre, c'est celui qui aura le plus de moyens de briser l'autre qui gagne. Le côté "lumière" ne vient qu'à la victoire pour que les gens puissent vivre en paix... Expliqua Dumbledore après un soupir.

- Alors je considère que, dans une guerre, tout le monde est perdant ! » Coupa Harry avec amertume.

Tous deux se regardèrent en silence. Le Survivant irradiait de puissance malgré son état. Ce fut donc le plus vieux qui céda.

« Beaucoup plus que tu ne crois, Harry... Beaucoup plus... Souffla le Directeur le regard soudain dans le vague.

- Alors, vous pouvez laisser une chance aux Malfoy ?

- Non, je suis désolé mais il représente un soutien financier et politique beaucoup trop important pour laisser passer une telle occasion ! Trancha le chef de la lumière.

- Et si je les prévenais ? Menaça Harry.

- Tu ne le feras pas car cela causerait du tord à ton camp... Répondit le directeur avec un sourire redevenu bienveillant. De toute manière, j'ai lancé un sort très simple qui ne peut léser ton état de santé mais qui t'empêchera de répéter quoi que ce soit de ce plan.

- Vous n'aviez pas confiance en moi ? S'offusqua le Gryffondor.

- Bien sûr que si mais on laisse échapper si vite une malheureuse parole... »

Harry se tut et baissa les yeux. Il allait encore être à l'origine de trois morts. Toute une famille qui allait disparaître car elle avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. Il ne pouvait laisser faire cela ! Il avait quelques secondes pour trouver une solution et celle-ci était déjà toute faite !

« Vous pouvez au moins épargner Draco ?

- Cela ne fonctionnera pas si...

- Si ! Draco et moi allons nous fiancer. »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, Harry aurait éclaté de rire à la tête que fit son Directeur. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait le surprendre et prouver qu'il ne savait pas tout, loin de là...

« Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir... Commença Dumbledore un peu déçu.

- Je ne vous mens pas. Vous pouvez demander à Lucius. Lui et Narcissa doivent commencer les préparatifs de la cérémonie de fiançailles pour que cela soit fait avant la rentrée scolaire. »

Le vieil homme l'observa sans rien répondre. C'était un jeune homme bien... Dans le plus beau sens de l'expression ! D'une noblesse d'âme qu'il avait rarement vu, surtout chez un être si jeune. Il fut un temps où il aurait encouragé ce comportement mais le mal était à deux doigts de prendre possession du monde et il ne pouvait que se permettre une profonde admiration. Il allait refuser quand Harry reprit. Celui-ci avait vu les divers sentiments défiler dans les yeux de son mentor et il savait qu'il allait perdre. Il lui fallait changer de tactique :

« Draco m'aime mais ce n'est pas réciproque ! De toute façon, je pense que c'est bien plus pour ma renommée que pour autre chose mais grâce à cela, je pourrais le faire basculer dans notre camp. »

L'homme le regarda en caressant sa longue barbe. Pourquoi pas ? Le plan n'était pas trop risqué et il était toujours possible de changer d'avis. L'héritage d'un fiancé était encore plus justifiable que celui d'un tuteur...

« Va pour Draco... Mais au moindre doute...

- Oui, je sais mais je vous assure qu'il me suivra ! Déclara l'adolescent avec une conviction qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

- Bien... Je vais de ce pas présenter mes félicitations à Monsieur Malfoy.

- Et que dois-je faire pendant ce temps ?

- Uniquement ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure... Surtout soigne-toi bien, Harry pour pouvoir affronter Voldemort dans de bonnes conditions. »

Le vieil homme le salua et sortit. Harry fut pris d'un tel malaise qu'il ne put aller jusqu'à la salle de bain et rendit le peu qu'il restait dans son estomac sur l'épaisse moquette. Lui qui pensait que tout allait s'arranger dès qu'il verrait le chef de l'Ordre Phœnix, symbole d'espoir et de lumière en ces temps si sombres...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans une pièce attenante à la chambre de Harry, au même moment...**_

Lucius ne pouvait défaire son regard du jeune homme qui avait caché son visage dans la moquette... Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi un être qui paraissait si insignifiant pouvait tenir tête au Lord Noir et pourquoi celui-ci le considérait comme un égal... Égal ? Non, il avait un petit plus qui le rendait unique, incontestablement supérieur... Merlin, il se dégageait du Survivant une aura qui forçait le respect. Il avait défié et fait plié les deux plus grands sorciers du monde actuel en quelques heures : Le Lord et Dumbledore ! Et tout cela pour défendre son fils...

Il prit une profonde inspiration qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait écouté l'échange en retenant son souffle. Le plan du vieux citronné était infâme mais logique, il devait bien l'avouer. Lui, il ne craignait rien : il saurait se défendre ainsi que Narcissa. Il n'avait pas choisi une Black pour rien ! Mais Draco l'avait inquiété. À Poudlard, il aurait été à la merci de ce diabolique tacticien. Mais maintenant que Harry se chargeait de le protéger, il se sentait soulagé. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que le Gryffondor défendrait coûte que coûte son fils mais il fallait maintenant convaincre celui-ci d'entrer dans le jeu sans lui divulguer la vraie raison...

Il se retourna pour prendre un passage secret et se retrouver rapidement dans son bureau. Il y accueillerait le chef de l'Ordre du Phœnix et plutôt du plumeau cramé* tant le camp du soit-disant bien avait perdu de sa superbe à ses yeux !

Il s'immobilisa, la main sur sa baguette pour lancer le sort qui libérerait le passage. Pourquoi irait-il se précipiter pour accueillir un homme qui a annoncé sa mort prochaine et qui allait lui sortir des platitudes alors qu'un jeune homme qui l'avait défendu sans aucune contre-partie se morfondait seul dans sa chambre ? Il devait aller soutenir ce joyau. Oui, un joyau ! Les Malfoy aimaient tout ce qui était précieux et la pureté de ce jeune homme était si éclatante qu'elle se devait de figurer dans ses priorités. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, il n'admettrait, même à lui-même, qu'il était fier de son pupille et qu'il l'appréciait assez pour aller le consoler de cette immense déception...

Le blond tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Direction : la chambre de Harry !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, sept secondes plus tard, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Lucius entra et nettoya d'un coup de baguette les dégâts faits à la moquette persane. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme toujours au sol, se baissa et le prit dans ses bras pour aller le déposer sur son lit. Cela devenait une habitude... Et il le rassura comme il l'avait fait lors de l'attaque des Aurors quand Lupin l'avait abandonné. Mais là, le jeune homme était conscient...

« Veux-tu boire un peu ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. L'homme conjura un verre d'eau et le porta lui-même à la bouche de l'adolescent qui se laissa faire. Celui-ci n'osa pas relever la tête et croiser le regard de son tuteur. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux.

Harry était bien dans les bras réconfortants de l'homme qui lui caressait nonchalamment les cheveux... Était-ce son rôle de tuteur ? Faisait-il cela à Draco quand il se sentait mal ? Peu lui importait ! Il se sentait tellement bien ainsi. Un sourire apparut sur son visage caché dans le précieux tissu de la robe de Lucius. Quelle ironie ! Dumbledore lui avait donné la nausée et un Mangemort lui procurait un doux réconfort qui le faisait rêver de l'avoir comme père. Si les gens savaient...

« Tu aurais dû dire à Dumbledore que tu te sentais pas très bien... » Le réprimanda l'homme sans cesser ses tendres attentions.

Lucius tentait de voir jusqu'où le jeune homme pouvait se montrer fiable. Essayerait-il de le prévenir même avec le sort de silence sur le sujet ?

« Je me suis senti mal après son départ...

- Tu aurais dû appeler un elfe.

- Je n'en avais pas la force... »

Il ne lui dirait rien. Il ne trahirait pas son camp... À cause du sort ? Ou le Gryffondor ne voulait-il pas cécevoir son mentor ?

« Je te laisse te reposer mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle de suite. Et ceci est non négociable. »

Lucius borda l'adolescent comme un enfant. Harry avait l'âge de Draco après tout et jamais il n'aurait voulu que son fils subisse de telles épreuves, seul face à deux camps qui s'entre-déchiraient ! Dans un élan de sentimentalisme qui lui était bien peu coutumier même avec les siens, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'adolescent.

« Dors bien... »

Il sourit à l'air effaré de Harry dont les yeux grands comme des soucoupes semblaient tenter de sortir de leurs orbites. Il devait se demander dans quelle dimension il avait été projeté. Il se dirigea vers la porte fier de lui. Le Survivant était sous sa coupe physiquement et moralement ! Mais au moment où il leva sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte, Harry l'appela :

« Lucius... »

Il se retourna reprenant son air hautain.

« Vous pouvez faire très attention à vous ? Demanda Harry dans un timide murmure.

- Mais je fais toujours attention à moi !

- Je voulais dire plus que d'habitude. Ainsi qu'à Narcissa... S'il vous plaît... »

Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir. Lucius laissa tomber son masque et lui sourit doucement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis un homme dangereux, tu le sais. Ce sont plutôt les autres qui devraient se méfier ! Quant à Narcissa, c'est une Black ! »

Harry répondit tristement à son sourire. Lui, il savait que les Black avaient aussi leurs points faibles et qu'ils n'étaient pas infaillibles...

« Tu m'inquiètes beaucoup, mon garçon. Si tu commences à te préoccuper de "l'ennemi", c'est le début de la fin ! Plaisanta Lucius. Je pense que tu as passé trop de temps ici. Il faudrait que tu vois un peu tes amis. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas rendre visite au petit dernier de la ribambelle des Weasley que tu sembles apprécier ? Tu pourrais en profiter pour voir aussi cette demoiselle Granger. Ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-bourbe mais elle semble doter d'un peu de bon sens...

- Vous plaisantez ? Demanda Harry estomaqué.

- Absolument pas ! Je ne te proposes pas de les inviter, ils prendraient cela pour un piège. Mais tu peux aller où bon te semble tant que tu me préviens.

- Et si je décide de ne pas revenir ?

- Tu ne le peux pas puisque tu es sous Serment ! » Rétorqua le blond ironiquement.

Harry le regarda quelques instants sans y croire.

« Merci...

- Merci pour Draco... Répondit le blond du tac au tac. Bien, ce n'est pas tout. Trève d'amabilité ! Je retourne à mes occupations machiavéliques et sournoises où tu vas penser que je travaille pour le camp de Dumbledore en espionnant le Lord !

- Il n'y a pas de risque ! »

Ricanant, Lucius s'en alla.

Harry se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit. Demain, il demanderait à ses deux amis de les voir à Square Grimmaud et rien d'autre ne comptait pour l'instant...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban, de retour dans la cellule de Greyback...**_

Le Détraqueur était déjà de retour. Le tendre souvenir n'avait pas dû suffire à la froide créature ou tant lui plaire qu'il en redemandait. Le loup-garou aurait voulu lui échapper mais nulle issue dans cette cellule aux allures de puits sans fond ! Le Détraqueur replongea dans ses souvenirs...

...

_La chambre était encore plongée dans une douce pénombre quand Fenrir se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il était bien, là, avec ce corps chaud lové contre lui... Théodore... Le jeune homme lui avait bien tendu un piège mais c'était dans le but de le séduire. Il avait mis toute la nuit et beaucoup d'ardeur à lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir entièrement confiance en lui. Cela avait été absolument fabuleux. Il s'étira doucement pour ne pas déranger le dormeur. Il avait beau être dans une forme physique exceptionnelle, il n'était pas spécialement souple... Tout du moins pas assez pour l'imagination de ce brun enflammé ! _

_« Bonjour... Murmura le brun en question d'une voix ensommeillée._

_- Bonjour. »_

_Théodore rampa sur son corps pour venir l'embrasser. Ses paupières à peine ouvertes, le regard flou, ses cheveux en bataille... Il était superbe. Fenrir n'en revenait pas qu'il soit son amant._

_« Tes yeux sont magnifiques. Je n'avais pas remarqué cette couleur très particulière._

_- C'est une caractéristique des Greyback. Lorsqu'il n'y a pas assez de lumière des tâches de couleur différentes apparaissent._

_- Hummm... Des yeux couleur argent pailleté de jaune et de rouge... Tu es une merveille, Fenrir. »_

_Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de recevoir un compliment. Théodore l'embrassait de nouveau de telle manière que ses intentions n'avaient pas besoin d'être explicitées..._

...

Fenrir tenta de reprendre son souffle et de s'éloigner du Détraqueur. Non ! Non ! Il voulait garder ses souvenirs pour lui ! Il voulait les retrouver d'une autre manière que vampirisés pour ce voleur de bonheur ! Mais la créature était bien habituée à ce genre de réactions et elle revint à la charge.

Fenrir vit défiler des scènes d'une rare passion... Passion que jamais il n'aurait cru vivre. Il avait vécu une relation avec ce fougueux jeune homme qu'était Théodore Narfi Nott... Une relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux cachée de peur de se voir séparer par un Ministère sectaire et rétrograde qui ne tolérait pas les relations "inter-espèces" ! Les infâmes ronds-de-cuir ! Mais quand il aurait assez de loups-garous dans le monde sorcier, personne ne pourra les ignorer et les reléguer au rang de créatures magiques ! Ils seraient des humains à part entière ! Il allait changer cela. Par la force s'il le fallait ! C'était ce qui avait décidé Fenrir à accepter l'accord avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont parlait si souvent Théodore. Peut-être qu'avec lui, les choses allaient changer rapidement et qu'il pourrait vivre normalement, librement, comme tout être humain aspire...

Les images se fixèrent sur un moment qui fit découvrir au loup-garou un niveau encore plus intense de douleur... Ce qu'il ne pensait pas possible.

...

_Dans ses bras, Théodore remua légèrement._

_« Fenrir..._

_- Oui..._

_- J'ai une petite chose à t'annoncer..._

_- Humm..._

_- Est-ce que tu aimes le prénom de Dag..._

_- Dag, le dieu du jour... Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que Dag est le fils de deux êtres de la nuit : Delling, le dieu du crépuscule et de Nótt, la déesse de la nuit. Cela nous correspond bien et je trouve que ce serait bien que notre fils porte ce deuxième prénom pour qu'il symbolise notre possible vie à la lumière au vu et au su de tous. »_

_Fenrir sursauta et croisa le regard amusé de son amour.  
_

_« Que... Quoi... Que... Nous... Que...  
_

_- Oui, oui... C'est bien cela. Tu as bien résumé la situation. Nous allons être parents. »_

_Mieux que des mots, des actions ! Le loup-garou bascula le jeune homme sur le dos avec délicatesse et lui prouva à quel point cette nouvelle l'enthousiasmait !  
_

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes se promenaient incognito dans le monde moldu, seul endroit où ils pouvaient être vus ensemble sans se retrouver à Azkaban. Ils flânaient sans but précis, profitant de la douceur du jour et de leur tout nouveau bonheur de futurs parents... Jusqu'à ce qu'IL le rencontrent ! IL était furieux que tous deux le reconnaissent et IL leur fit payer cher, très cher ! _

...

Quand le Détraqueur sortit de la geôle, Fenrir poussa un long cri d'agonie... On lui avait volé son bonheur deux fois dans sa triste vie...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Little Angleton, au Manoir Riddle...**_

**.**

« _Endoloris_ ! »

L'homme se tordait sous les yeux du Lord. Enfin, il pouvait laisser libre cours à sa colère, à sa frustration, à son impuissance !

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Théodore Nott lui fut servi à la fin du dîner. Un dessert-spectacle fort apprécié du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'avait supplié de lui pardonner et lui avait pu se moquer de la naïveté du Mangemort condamné à souffrir d'atroces tortures avant de mourir sous le regard des Mangemorts présents, les masques cachant des visages terrorisés ou intéressés.

Le Lord en était à l'échauffement : de basiques petits Doloris...

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Il avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur son traître de Mangemort. Celui-ci convulsa sur le sol en pierre de sa Salle du Trône. Que c'était bon le pouvoir ! Une mise à mort était une excellente façon de rassoir son autorité bafouée !

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Et de calmer ses nerfs à vif !

Hummm... Quel sort pourrait-il utiliser maintenant pour s'amuser ?

Les quelques instants de répit permirent à l'homme à terre de tenter de se relever. À quatre pattes devant le Lord, il toussa en crachant du sang...

Greyback aurait apprécié le spectacle, pensa Voldemort. Greyback... Le souvenir d'une phrase du loup-garou lui revint à tête : _"Maître, Nott fomente un plan tordu, j'en suis sûr. Il faudrait sonder son esprit pour voir s'il ne serait pas un traitre à notre cause !"  
_

« _Legilimens_ ! »

Il passa rapidement les scènes de la vie quotidienne, la traîtrise de l'homme, la discussion forcée avec Greyback et Snape... Tiens, Snape ? Il arriva à une barrière... Comme une sorte de mur mouvant et noir. Une protection ? Il ne connaissait rien de semblable. Était-ce ce que redoutait le loup-garou ? Il poussa sur le mur et sentit celui-ci tentait de le rejeter de l'esprit de Nott. Mais le Lord tint bon. Il essaya divers sortilèges pour traverser la barrière mais rien n'y faisait... Le mur semblait s'adapter à chaque attaque, s'amincissant juste un peu à chaque impact puis revenant à son état initial sans reculer d'un millimètre. Et si... Il revint à la charge lentement mais régulièrement. Au dixième passage, il lui sembla voir une différence. Il persévéra et s'avança un peu plus. Le mur recula. Le Lord passa et repassa ses sorts de plus en plus rapidement. Une fissure se forma qui devint une faille. Un nouveau passage et le mur perdit sa souplesse. Un autre passage et il vola en éclats.

Voldemort fut submergé par un flot de souvenirs trop longtemps contenus. Il fut surpris de découvrir le lien qui liait Greyback à Nott. Leur haine était-elle les relents d'une ancienne passion ? Curieux mais possible... Il était tiraillé entre le dégoût et l'envie devant leur bonheur. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu briser un tel lien ? Soudain la réponse fut devant lui.

Que faisait-IL là, celui-là ? N'était-il pas sensé purger une peine à perpétuer dans la prison de Nurmengard ?

Peut-être était-ce une piste pour élucider ce mauvais pressentiment qui le tenaillait depuis des semaines !

« Gellert Grindelwald ! »

.

**Fin du chapitre 11  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci à **Adénoide** (Rassure-toi, Harry est lucide ! Et Severus le saura bien assez tôt !), **Courageux Anonyme** (Quelle chance d'avoir une secrétaire ! lol Et moi quelle bonheur de faire partie de tes priorités ! Merci beaucoup de tant de compliments !), **Hypnos** (lol), **Lune Bleue** (Désolée mais j'en ai terriblement besoin là où il est...), **Mel** (Bien sûr que non !), **Rêve**, **Sombral**, **Yanlua** (Moi aussi ! ^^)

**Note :** . *Merci à Tylia-Sama pour le surnom "l'Ordre du plumeau crâmé" ! J'ai adoré et je me suis permise de l'utiliser ! ^^

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	12. Chapter 12 : Dupe

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau...

Voldemort découvre que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 12 : Dupe  
**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans un couloir des cachots...**_

Evan Rosier jeta un coup d'œil au prisonnier par la trappe de la porte. Le Lord lui avait ordonné de remettre Théodore Nott dans sa cellule. Cela tenait du miracle ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire changé d'avis le froid Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Quelque chose de grave, de surprenant... Il en était sûr ! L'attitude du Maître avait été plus qu'inhabituelle après avoir lancé son sort de légilimencie. Qu'avait-il pu découvrir qui lui fasse suspendre la condamnation à mort d'un traître ?

Il referma la trappe laissant seul l'homme chanceux. Il fallait qu'il Les prévienne... Quelque chose d'important s'était passé et il fallait à tout prix savoir quoi. Les Gants Noirs étaient assez nombreux et assez bien placés pour découvrir n'importe quel fait !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la cellule de Théodore Nott Senior...**_

Théodore était loin de se considérer comme un homme chanceux. Il aurait voulu mourir à l'instant même s'il n'avait l'espoir de pouvoir un jour demander pardon à son amour. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il oublié un tel sentiment, une telle idylle ? Fenrir Greyback était l'être qui avait fait vibrer chaque fibre de son corps ! C'était son âme sœur ! C'était le père de son enfant...

Comment oublier cela ? Même avec le plus puissant des sorts d'oubli, il ne pouvait se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait subir à celui qui avait été son compagnon. Il l'avait rabaissé à toute occasion, humilié, insulté, torturé dès que l'occasion s'en présentait ! Ô Merlin, il avait élevé son fils dans la haine des loups-garous dans le seul but de transmettre son dégoût pour Fenrir Greyback ! Comment allait-il pouvoir réparer tout cela ? C'était impossible même si un jour il sortait de ce cachot sinistre, même s'il survivait à la colère du Lord, jamais il ne pourrait faire sortir l'homme d'Azkaban ! Il ne pourrait sûrement même pas lui parler quelques instants pour le supplier de lui pardonner ! Et comment allait-il expliquer à son fils qu'il s'était trompé ?! Qu'il avait été trompé par un homme encore plus méprisable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! Il ne le croirait jamais !

Mais il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais il devait essayer ! Le Lord l'avait miraculeusement épargné en apprenant que Gellert Grindelwald n'était plus dans sa prison mais qu'il était lâché dans la nature sans que personne ne le sache. Il devait profiter de ce sursis pour au moins parler à son fils, lui dire qu'il avait un deuxième père et qu'il ne devait pas le détester comme lui s'était si longtemps acharné à le faire ! Comment Théo allait-il encaisser le choc ? Comment supporterait-il l'identité de son père ? Le fait que ses deux parents soient prisonniers dans des camps adverses mais sans espoir d'en sortir vivant pour aucun des deux ?! L'adolescent était quasi-orphelin.

Ses pensées revinrent à Fenrir. Son corps l'avait reconnu et il était finalement heureux d'avoir pu même sous une certaine contrainte redécouvrir son amant perdu... Tant d'années de perdues ! Tant d'années où il avait haï un ennemi si proche ! Si peu de temps pour aimer un amour si lointain...

Les tremblements dus aux Doloris reprirent de plus belle sous le froid qui régnait dans cette cellule obscure mais aussi par le froid qui s'était emparé de son cœur et de son âme...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius, le lendemain...**_

Voldemort arriva dans le bureau de son bras droit sans rien laisser paraître de son angoisse. Apprendre qu'un autre mage noir fomentait un complot dans l'ombre pour vous faire concurrence n'avait rien de rassurant pour quelqu'un qui pensait être le seul et l'unique Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Il ne devait rien laisser paraître de cette... Était-il obligé de dire peur ? Même à lui-même, c'était impensable ! Non ! Ce n'était qu'un obstacle de plus à franchir dans sa quête du pouvoir absolu ! Il devait voir le bon côté des choses. Ses mauvais pressentiments étaient réels. Il les avait écoutés et il avait fait les bons choix. Maintenant qu'il savait contre qui il devait se battre, il pouvait répliquer sans que l'ennemi ne le sache. Tout compte fait, il avait une longueur d'avance sur l'Ordre du Phœnix et sur Grindelwald ! Enfin peut-être... Il devait trouver un moyen de se renseigner sans pour autant dévoiler son information capitale. Il devait cuisiner Potter pour avoir plus de renseignements sur sa famille moldue et ce qui les a poussés à commettre un tel acte de violence sur leur neveu. Il était certain que le gamin savait plus de choses qu'il ne le pensait, même si c'était sûrement inconscient...

« Bonjour, Maître...

- Lucius... Annonça Voldemort avec un simple signe de tête. Je viens parler à Harry.

- Bien sûr, Maître...

- Mais avant je te félicite de ton plan machiavélique pour mettre sous Serment Inviolable le Survivant. Cela rattraperait presque l'énorme trahison de ton fils...

- Merci, Maître...

- C'était un plan risqué.

- Maître, j'étais sûr que cet imbécile de Gryffondor foncerait tête baissée pour tenter de sauver quelqu'un de la mort en se sacrifiant lui-même. C'était couru d'avance. J'ai tout calculé...

- Même la torture de ton fils ?

- Même cela, Maître... La preuve, il vous attendait dans mon bureau. Bella est juste arrivée un peu plus trop tôt et je n'ai pu vous prévenir de la mise en scène sans que Potter ne se doute de quelque chose...

- Soit c'est le plus énorme des mensonges que tu me fais soit le plus machiavélique des tours que tu joues à Potter !

- Je suis un Serpentard, Maître... Donna le blond en explication...

- C'est ce que je disais : les deux solutions sont valables ! Coupa le Lord sarcastique.

- Nous vous sommes entièrement fidèles, Maître et vous avez maintenant, Potter sous votre coupe où qu'il soit... Même à Poudlard où Draco le surveillera de près.

- J'espère que celui-ci saura se montrer à le hauteur de sa mission !

- Sans aucun doute, Maître. C'est un Malfoy ! S'enorgueillit le blond.

- Dois-je te rappeler ta débâcle au Département des Mystères ? » Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius blêmit. Il ne devait pas pousser trop loin sa chance... Le Lord changea de sujet. Il n'était pas là pour discuter avec un sous-fifre, aussi distingué soit-il !

- En parlant de Ministère, je veux que tu me trouves quelqu'un qui ne serait soupçonné de rien s'il devait allait dans une prison...

- Bien, Maître. Quelle prison ?

- Que t'importe ! » Coupa le Lord avec colère.

Que ce blond était doué dans l'art de poser les questions qui pouvaient lui apporter un maximum d'informations ! Potter était vraiment, prisonnier, entre de bonnes mains...

« Je ne t'autorise pas à me questionner !

- C'était juste pour répondre au mieux à votre demande... Répondit l'homme avec une humilité qui ne lui saillait guère.

- Trouve juste ce que je te demande et tais-toi !

- Bien sûr, Maître. Walden Avery est bourreau pour le Ministère. Même s'il ne s'occupe que des créatures magiques, sa présence dans n'importe prison sorcière est de l'ordre du commun.

- Bien ! Fais-le venir ! »

Lucius se dirigea vers sa cheminée pendant que le Lord sortait rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Harry ne dormait pas...

Il avait à peine touché à son petit-déjeuner et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le repos. Comment aurait-il pu ? La nuit porte conseil disait-on. C'était peut-être vrai mais elle l'avait surtout éclairé sur sa situation. Il soupira. Il avait encore trouvé du réconfort chez son presque pire ennemi. Il avait sauvé son fils en inventant des fiançailles avec celui-ci alors qu'il pouvait à peine tolérer sa présence et ses sentiments envers Dumbledore était totalement bouleversé. Il ne regrettait pas... Enfin, pas vraiment... Pas tout, en tout cas !

Il s'était encore comporté comme un fieffé imbécile ! Défendant une cause perdue sans savoir s'il n'allait pas aggraver les choses ! Faisant honte à sa maison en montrant que le courage va de paire avec des actes sans aucune réflexion et avec un sentimentalisme à vomir ! Merlin qu'il devait être seul et désespéré pour se sentir ému au moindre geste d'amabilité ! Lucius Malfoy devait jubiler de le tenir ainsi en son pouvoir ! Même avec la pensée que le Mangemort profitait sûrement de cette faille visible comme celle de San Andreas, il ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser ces attentions. Mais attention tout comme cette frontière de plaques, Harry pouvait se montrer très dangereux...

Un coup fut porté à sa porte et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne entra dans sa chambre. Être le pire mage noir de ce millénaire n'empêchait apparemment pas la politesse. Harry soupira. Comment pouvait-il avoir de telle pensée en un tel moment ?

« Bonjour, mon cher Harry. Nous devons parler... » Siffla le Lord en fourchelang.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une discussion avec la créature malfaisante qui avait ruiné sa vie pour ajouter un degré supplémentaire à son horrible malaise.

« Je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait se dire à part des insultes... Répondit-il froidement.

- Beaucoup de choses... Mais je préfère que cela se fasse en fourchelang. Cela sera la meilleure garantie de discrétion que n'importe quel sort... »

Harry acquiesça.

...

Dans la pièce adjacente, Lucius fulminait de rage ! Là, était la supériorité du Lord sur Dumbledore : paranoïa et idée machiavéliquement géniale !

...

La conversation reprit entre les deux ennemis jurés dans une langue qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre parmi les êtres humains.

Voldemort devait savoir ce qui s'était passé chez les Moldus. Il était sûr que cette information lui apporterait un début de piste.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire ? » Demanda le Survivant sur un ton très agressif.

L'approche serait difficile mais il ne pouvait demander à quiconque de faire cet interrogatoire à sa place sans risquer de manquer un détail capital.

« Revenons sur le soir où ta famille t'a agressé... »

Le jeune homme se referma plus encore. Comment allait-il avancer avec un tel individu buté sans lancer de _Doloris_ ? En parlant de douleur, comment se faisait-il que sa cicatrice ne soit pas à vif par sa seule présence ? Rien n'allait ! Il fallait qu'il est un quelconque renseignement pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre et qu'il puisse continuer tranquillement mais sûrement sa conquête du monde !

« Je ne veux pas en parler et surtout pas avec vous ! »

Pourquoi ne pas tenter la carte de la vérité ? Enfin plutôt de la semi-vérité...

« Écoute, Harry. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a plus là-dessous que les événements ne laissent paraître... Je sais maintenant que ta famille ne t'appréciait pas beaucoup... »

Doux euphémisme...

« Mais en aucun cas, ils n'avaient mis ta vie en danger jusque-là. Ils en auraient répondu devant Dumbledore. De plus, je pense qu'on te l'a dit, ils étaient sous _Imperium_. Puisqu'aucun Mangemort n'est à l'origine de ce sort, ne voudrais-tu pas savoir qui peut t'en vouloir autant que moi pour t'infliger cela ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point il y a le choix ! »

Le Lord souleva un sourcil avec un air dubitatif.

« Je crois que c'est toi qui ne comprends pas l'importance que tu as pour les gens. Peu importe dans quel état tu te trouves, tu te dois d'être vivant ! Que ce soit par idolâtrie, symbole de liberté, tactique politique, tactique de guerre, peur de me voir au pouvoir,... Bref, tout le monde sorcier te veut vivant et de préférence muselé jusqu'à notre affrontement final ! Il n'y a que moi et mes Mangemorts qui espérons ta mort et encore je ne suis pas sûr de la fidélité de tous... »

Harry ne put que baissait les yeux. C'était terrible de savoir que même son ennemi savait qu'il n'avait d'intérêt que pour ce qu'il représentait et non pour ce qu'il était réellement.

« Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas un de vos Mangemorts ? Demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

- Certain ! Sinon il serait venu se vanter à mes pieds pour réclamer une haute récompense et un poste en conséquence dans le nouveau monde qui se dessinerait...

- Non, je ne vois vraiment pas alors... J'avais pensé à Fudge... »

Harry sursauta. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'éclater d'un rire franc qu'il ne lui pensait pas possible.

« Ce type n'est pas capable d'écraser un moustique sans se retourner à chaque pas qu'il fera pour éviter "l'éventuelle impossible vengeance" d'une de ses larves ! Il est plutôt du genre à regarder l'insecte s'empêtrer dans une toile et se faire manger par une araignée en regardant avec délectation de loin derrière deux Aurors ! »

Le Gryffondor s'empêcha de sourire à cette vérité. Le Lord n'était pas sensé avoir la moindre trace du sens de l'humour.

« Alors je ne sais pas...

- Je pense que tu dois avoir des informations sans que tu ne le saches...

- Comment ?

- Quelqu'un devait être là mais tu n'as pas dû le voir.

- Si je ne l'ai pas vu comment voulez-vous que je vous réponde ?

- Avec un peu de Légilim...

- NON !!! Jamais ! Je ne vous laisserai pas l'accès à mon esprit ! Hurla le Surivivant perdant son calme.

- Je m'en doutais... »

La manière douce avait échoué. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait prendre le risque d'aggraver la commotion cérébrale du jeune récalcitrant.

« _Legilimens_ ! »

Le jeune homme se figea pendant que Voldemort commençait à fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Il n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir de sa tête. Merlin qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus concentré aux cours de Snape !

Le Lord, quant à lui, slalomait parmi le fouillis des pensées du Survivant. Il devait faire le plus rapidement possible pour que ce jeune crétin ne décède pas pendant qu'il était dans son crâne. D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas mourir tant que lui ne l'aurait pas décidé... Ah, enfin les images du fameux soir : Potter semblait déprimé allongé sur un lit dans sa chambre sordide mais il allait physiquement bien... Jusqu'à...

Trois silhouettes entrèrent dans sa chambre sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir le projetant au sol avant un quelconque geste de défense... Voldemort délaissa le spectacle du Survivant passé à tabac pour se concentrer sur le reste de la pièce... Rien... La porte par laquelle les trois bourreaux avaient pénétré... Rien... Il devait y avoir quelque chose ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Ses intuitions étaient toujours justes ! La fenêtre... Une ombre ! Il s'avança mais il ne pouvait rien voir d'autres. La poisse ! Cette chambre était au premier étage. Cela ne pouvait être un Moldu. Il se concentra mettant un peu plus de puissance dans son sort... Rien... Si un reflet... Un reflet de boucle blonde...

Et il sortit immédiatement de l'esprit du jeune homme qui s'effondra sur son oreiller. Il s'avança, vérifia son pouls à la moldue pour ne plus utiliser de magie... Un battement, faible mais un battement ! Harry Potter était toujours le Survivant... Et lui, il avait sa réponse !

Il quitta la pièce pour prévenir les Malfoy pour qu'ils aillent s'occuper de Potter. Il devait retourner réfléchir dans le calme de son Manoir. Il avait de nouveau mal à la tête... Un mal de tête aussi effroyable que l'information qu'il venait d'avoir !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la Salle du Trône...**_

Voldemort avait expulsé tout le monde dès son arrivée. Tout le monde ? Non, son Maître des Potions était à genoux à ses pieds...

« Severus...

- Oui, Maître...

- Parle-moi de la potion que tu m'as donnée la dernière fois... »

L'homme en noir enrageait. Il savait qu'il allait payer son choix mais il ne regrettait pas. Cela avait permis à Potter et à son filleul de survivre à leur plan hautement stupide.

« C'est une potion expérimentale que je vais présenter au Concours Mondial des Maîtres Créateurs de Potions. C'est un anti-douleur universel. »

On pouvait entendre l'orgueil dans la voix de l'homme même s'il ne désirait pas dévoiler cette trouvaille qui surprendra tous les concurrents.

« Des anti-douleurs, il en existe énormément... »

Sombre crétin ! Il n'y avait aucune mesure entre ses presque-placebos et sa fabuleuse création ! Oui, il exagérait mais il avait vraiment inventé une extra-ordinaire potion !

« Maître, cette potion est plus puissante que n'importe quelle autre au monde. Elle ne présente aucun effet secondaire pas même pour les enfants ou les personnes enceintes. Elle permet de continuer les soins sans fâcheuse interaction avec aucune autre potion de soins. Elle n'est pas périssable et peut se garder indéfiniment sans perdre ses effets. Une seule gorgée suffit et elle n'a aucun goût désagréable ! »

Severus s'emballait dans sa description. C'était sa merveille ! Son bébé ! La potion qui allait le faire entrer dans la postérité !

« Mouais... » Répondit le Lord.

Tant d'enthousiasme... Ignare ! Comment pouvait-on ne pas voir la beauté de cette potion ? Pff ! Il attendrait d'être parmi ses paires pour pouvoir se vanter et se délecter de tous leurs visages envieux !

« En as-tu sur toi ?

- Oui, Maître...

- Alors, laisse-moi ta fiole et prépares-en une autre pour demain...

- Bien, Maître...

- En attendant, va t'occuper de Potter. Je veux que toutes choses soient rentrées dans l'ordre dans les plus brefs délais... Je dis bien toutes ! »

Severus avait envie de ricaner et de lui répondre : "Aucun soucis, Maître. Même moi je suis rentré dans l'Ordre et ce depuis longtemps !"

Le Maître des Potions tendit avec réticence la fiole au Lord puis s'éclipsa de la salle. Aucun Doloris aujourd'hui, il ne devait pas tenter les démons !

...

Voldemort but une gorgée du fabuleux breuvage dès la sortie de son Mangemort. Il est vrai qu'elle était très efficace. Il avait essayé beaucoup de choses contre ses migraines chroniques depuis des semaines mais rien n'y faisait ! De plus, depuis qu'il avait capturé Potter, c'était pire ! Il devait trouver le lien... mais pas pour l'instant... Là, il fallait qu'il règle le cas Grindelwald !

Premièrement, vérifier si ce blond est bien Gellert Grindelwald et non une personne qui a usurpé son identité...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry, quelques temps plus tard...**_

Narcissa épongeait le front perlé de sueur du jeune homme brun... Harry n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. Elle avait bien prévenu le Lord que toute magie risquait de lui être fatale... Mais le Lord n'en faisait qu'à sa tête comme toujours... Une chose pourtant l'avait étonnée. Lucius était venu à plusieurs reprises s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son nouveau filleul. Il paraissait réellement inquiet pour lui : une inquiétude qu'elle ne lui connaissait que peu. Était-il reconnaissant de l'intervention de Harry pour sauver Draco ?

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Dans le même état qu'il y a dix minutes, Lucius...

- Tu ne peux rien faire d'autres ?

- Non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! La moindre magie de plus peut le tuer ! Répondit sèchement la blonde exaspérée.

- Inutile de prendre ce ton.

- Je n'apprécie pas de me répéter. Puisqu'il semble que tu n'aies rien d'autres à faire, veille-le ! J'ai quelques missives à des amies à envoyer ! »

Lucius regarda sa femme partir. Qui pouvait-elle bien prévenir de l'état de Harry ? il était sûr que c'était le sujet de ses missives à ses soit-disant amies...

« Lucius ? »

Quelle chance ! Harry reprenait conscience pour le voir lui à son chevet !

« Il est parti ?

- Oui, Harry... Ne force surtout pas... Tu as besoin de repos.

- Je le déteste... »

Et il replongea dans l'inconscience...

Le blond observa le jeune homme. Celui-ci était déprimé mais au moins il était tiré d'affaires physiquement. Il grimaça à la pensée d'agir comme Dumbledore. Il secoua sa tête. Oui, il était froid et calculateur mais lui, il avait une raison : il était un Mangemort !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Dans la prison de Nurmengard...  
**_

Voldemort prit lune gorgée de la potion de Polynectar à quelques centaines de mètres de la prison. Il avait seulement une heure devant lui pour découvrir si Grindelwald était encore dans sa cellule.

Il afficha l'air simplet mais rebutant de Macnair en passant la grille colossale. Les gardes le saluèrent avec un regard plein de mépris et de dégoût... Pas étonnant qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à recruter ce bourreau !

Il se faufila à travers le dédale de couloirs sombres sans se perdre grâce à la carte que lui avait fourni Lucius. Il arriva enfin à destination. Personne ne gardait la porte de la cellule. Qu'aurait pu faire le prisonnier, sans baguette, enfermé dans une pièce sans fenêtre, verrouillée des sorts les plus puissants.

Le Lord Noir polynectarisé fit glisser la petite trappe de la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Comment pouvait-on rester dans ces conditions plus de cinquante ans ? L'homme avait dû devenir fou... Une masse sembla bouger sur la droite. Voldemort plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent et il put distinguer une forme squelettique en haillons : Gellert Grindelwald ! Les belles boucles jadis blondes et longues semblaient grises et pendaient lamentablement. Elles cachaient son visage. Y avait-il encore un esprit à l'intérieur de cette tête qui dodelinait en tous sens ?

Le Lord Noir eut une moue de dégoût. Malheur au vaincu disait-on...

Il allait s'en aller pour continuer son enquête sur l'usurpateur quand un détail l'interpela. Les yeux de l'homme étaient ouverts... Le couloir était faiblement éclairé mais il était une source de lumière non négligeable par rapport à l'obscurité de la cellule. Le prisonnier aurait dû en être gêné. Il aurait dû protéger ses yeux ou tout du moins cligner des paupières.

Voldemort regarda autour de lui. Toujours personne... Il rebroussa chemin et interpela un garde. Un Imperium plus tard, il avait les clefs du garde. C'était vraiment trop facile. Et on appelait cela une prison de haute sécurité ? Remarquez qui aurait voulu prendre des risques pour libérer ce cinglé ? Il retourna devant la porte de la cellule. Baguette en garde, il l'ouvrit avec précaution. La silhouette au sol n'avait pas bougé.

« Lève-toi ! » Ordonna Le Lord Noir.

Aucune réaction... Cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Il s'approcha et poussa la masse du pied.

« J'ai dit lève... »

Sa phrase s'arrêta là. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Tant d'années de prison donnait-il ça ? Même douze ans d'errance sous la forme d'ombre ne l'avait pas mis dans un tel état de catatonie ! Il le poussa de nouveau du bout du pied. Toujours rien... C'était vraiment agaçant. Il aurait voulu lui lancer un Doloris pour voir au moins une réaction ! Il ne savait pourquoi cette absence de réponse l'exaspérait. C'était sûrement la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Il avait été si sûr d'avoir une piste valable et le voilà face à un zombie... Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent nette.

« Lumos ! »

Il observa avec plus d'intérêt la pauvre créature à ses pieds. Il souleva sa baguette et la planta violemment dans le bras gauche... Rien... Non pas rien ! Quelques grains de sable s'échappèrent de la blessure...

Un golem !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Dans un endroit inconnu...  
**_

Peter se tordait de nouveau de douleur sur le sol. Il allait finir par passer plus de temps à plat ventre en tant qu'être humain que sous sa forme de rat ! Enfin, humain... C'était un bien grand mot pour la créature qu'il était. Un stupide et faible petit lâche qui avait encore pris une mauvaise décision !

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise à ce psychopathe que le Lord avait accepté une alliance avec le fils Malfoy ? Aucun intérêt pour lui ! Mais il s'était retrouvé devant lui rien de valable et dans sa peur, il avait donné la première information venue. Cela l'avait mis dans une rage noire. En quoi la vie sentimentale du fils de James pouvait-elle avoir un quelconque intérêt dans ses projets démoniaques ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son raisonnement qu'il reçu un autre sort... Inconnu... Mais peu importait... Il avait mal, un point c'est tout... Et il le méritait...

« Relève-toi, déchet ! »

Peter se mit à genoux, cracha du sang puis releva la tête sans oser croiser le regard de son autre Maître.

« Puisque ce fils de chien n'est pas capable de faire une chose aussi simple que de tuer son ennemi quand je le lui sers sur un plateau, je vais prendre les choses en main ! Je veux que tu te procure du sang du garçon et que tu me l'apportes... Ou tu le paieras de ta vie ! »

Quelle vie ?

Un simple mais efficace Doloris le pressa d'aller accomplir correctement sa mission.

Merlin, pitié ! Qu'avait prévu de faire ce cinglé Gellert Grindelwald avec le sang du Survivant ?

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 12  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci à **Adénoide **(Mais non... Quoique... Je me demande que serait près à sacrifier Dumbledore pour gagner contre le Mal !),** Anonyme** (Oui, Cela n'arrange rien et oui, Gellert est encore en vie !), **Hypnos** (lol), **Kyhra** (Merci pour les compliments et j'adore les paradoxes ! lol Théodore et Fenrir ne pourront pas et j'ai adoré me servir de Gellert que l'on voit peu), **Lune Bleue** (lol Oui !), **Rêve**, Snapy (lol et re-lol ! Non je n'ai pas ta mort sur la conscience puisque je publierai tous les mercredis ! Promis ! ^^ Heureuse que tu apprécies mon petit couple bizarre : Fenrir et Théodore ! ^^)...

.

**Note :** . C'est fait vous connaissez le chef du troisième camp qui essaie de damer le pion aux deux autres mais attention il y en a peut-être un autre : j'ai laissé traîner un indice ! ^^ Alors ? lol

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	13. Chapter 13 : Fissure

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau...

Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 13 : Fissure  
**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry... **_

Harry s'était réveillé transi. Malgré les couvertures bien chaudes, un froid intense le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Mais le pire était ses maux de tête. Ses tempes battaient si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'aucun autre son ne pouvait lui parvenir... De toute façon, il ne voulait communiquer avec personne. Sa vie était atroce. Il était seul alors que tout le monde l'admirait ou l'enviait. Il se sentait inutile alors que tout le monde se servait de lui. Il provoquait le malheur des gens qui l'approchait alors qu'il était le porteur d'espoir du monde sorcier. Et surtout, surtout, il ne cessait de se lamenter lâchement alors qu'il devait être un courageux Gryffondor !

Seul point positif dans sa vie : Narcissa et Lucius étaient aux petits soins avec lui. Allait-il leur arriver malheur ? Cela n'aurait-il pas comme effet pervers d'attiser encore plus la colère de Draco ? Peu lui importait ! Il avait trop mal pour accorder une nouvelle pensée à ce crétin prétentieux et ingrat !

« Harry... » Murmura doucement une voix.

Lucius...

« Harry, nous n'avons trouvé aucun moyen pour que tu aies moins froid... Narcissa propose en dernier recours de voir tes amis le plus tôt possible...

- Pour leur faire part de mes dernières volontés... Répondit amèrement le Presque-Survivant, se sachant injuste avec son tuteur.

- Non, elle avance une théorie stupide mais tellement Gryffondor que cela pourrait avoir un effet sur toi. »

Le Gryffondor bafoué dans sa nature lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches.

« Ma chère épouse pense que tu te réchaufferais à la chaleur de leur amitié. »

Ah...

« Tu comprends mes doutes... Et je n'apprécierais pas que tes amis te voient dans cet état. Ils pourraient s'imaginer que je n'y suis pas étranger... »

Aah...

« Ce qui t'amènerait à expliquer ton état à un Weasley qui m'a déjà déclaré coupable et une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui sera à l'affût de la moindre contradiction dans tes paroles... »

Aaah...

« Donc j'ai des doutes sur l'efficacité de cette méthode...

- Donc je ne peux pas les voir ? Demanda Harry en baissant les yeux déjà résigné.

- Si mais j'aimerais qu'une personne leur explique la situation avant de te voir... Quelqu'un en qui ils auraient confiance...

- Qui ?

- Eh bien, Severus par exemple... »

Non, non, pas rigoler ! Ça fait mal à la tête !

« J'ai réussi à te faire sourire... »

Lucius l'avait dit cette ânerie exprès ? Pour l'amuser ?

« Non, je pensais plutôt à Dumbledore...

- Non ! » Coupa le jeune homme

Lucius fut quelque peu surpris. Le vieil homme avait vraiment perdu du terrain mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir curieusement.

« Alors qui veux-tu charger de cette tâche ? Je suis ouvert à toute proposition. »

Harry piqua un fard.

« Mais enfin, jeune homme, déclara le blond faussement outré, je suis votre tuteur et un homme marié ! Je laisse à Draco le soin d'avoir ce genre de pensées grivoises ! »

Cette fois, Harry rit franchement. Il ne pensait pas que cet homme puisse plaisanter surtout avec lui. Si son fils savait...

« Bien alors que décides-tu ?

- Remus Lupin. »

Si Lucius fut surpris de ce choix, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« J'ai... Je voudrais avoir une discussion avec lui aussi... »

Hummm... Règlement de compte ? Il parlerait au loup-garou pour qu'il mette en œuvre tout son tact et toute sa diplomatie légendaires qui avaient semblé lui faire cruellement défaut à leur dernière rencontre...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco... **_

Le jeune frappa encore et encore le pauvre oreiller en plumes.

Comment avait-il pu oser ? Mais comment avait-il pu oser ?! Son propre père s'était moqué de lui avec Potter !!! Cela devait être l'inverse ! C'était lui qui devait être avec son père et se gausser de toutes les faiblesses du soit-disant héros du monde sorcier !

Des larmes de rage collaient sur son visage qu'il avait maintenant enfoncé dans l'oreiller déformé. Il aurait dû rester enfermé dans sa chambre comme depuis... Enfin, il aurait dû rester dans sa chambre au lieu d'aller espionner le balafré et ne récolter encore que des malheurs !

Il étouffa un gémissement. Il devait la vie à ce crétin ! Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait tenté de se débarrasser de ce parasite qui lui volait ses parents ! Le monde ne lui suffisait pas ! Il lui fallait aussi sa famille et sa propre vie !

Il le détestait !

Un pop attira son attention. Il allait passer sa colère sur un elfe !

« Maître Malfoy... Monsieur Nott vous demande. Dois-je le faire entrer ? »

Mieux, il allait passer sa colère sur un ami !

« Fais le venir dans cinq minutes... »

Un sort de rafraichissement, un sort de Glamour, son masque d'indifférence, s'asseoir sur un fauteuil avec un livre à la main pour faire bonne figure et le tour était joué...

« Bonjour, Draco... Commençant d'une voix lasse le nouveau venu en s'essayant face à son ami.

- Bonjour, Théo... »

Eh bien, le jeune homme aurait mieux fait d'utiliser les mêmes stratagèmes : il avait une mine épouvantable !

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène sans prévenir ? Je suis très occupé ! Grogna le blond.

- Tiens ton livre à l'endroit. Tu auras l'air plus crédible... » Observa le brun.

Draco vexé jeta rageusement son livre sur le mur d'en face.

« Donc inutile de te demander si ça va ?

- Non ! Éructa le blond en croisant les bras .

- Je ne vais pas très bien non plus. Le Lord a emprisonné mon père après l'avoir torturé... »

Draco frissonna à l'évocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses petites manies.

« Je suis venu te supplier de m'aider à le voir...

- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Théo. Je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté en ce moment...

- Tu pourrais demander à ton père ou à ta tante, ils ont beaucoup de pouvoir et ils pourraient...

- Je te dis que non ! Depuis que Potter est là, la donne a changé !

- Alors je vais demander à Potter ! Lui, il tente toujours d'aider les gens quelqu'ils soient et quelque soit le problème ! Provoqua le fils Nott.

- Non ! » Hurla Draco.

Le blond avait sauté sur ses pieds et les points serrés, il faisait face à son futur ex-ami. Jamais ! Jamais il ne laisserait le Survivant lui volait en plus ses amis !

« Je t'en prie, Draco. Je veux voir mon père. On ne sait jamais avec le Lord, il peut décider sur un coup de tête de le... De le... »

Théo ne put finira sa phrase. Son gorge était serrées et ses yeux le brûlaient. Il releva le menton pour garder un semblant de dignité.

Draco soupira. Il laissa ses épaules s'affaisser et desserra ses poings...

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Théo. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs car j'ai reçu plusieurs Doloris du Lord. »

Les yeux du jeune brun s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et d'une pointe d'admiration qui gonfla le blond d'orgueil.

Théo s'en alla quelque peu réconforté, laissant son ami seul.

Oui, il allait l'aider et prouver qu'il pouvait être aussi efficace que Potter... Et la réalité le rattrapa : ne s'était-il pas trop avancé ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud...  
**_

Harry avait mis un temps fou à être prêt à voir ses amis. Pendant que Lucius préparait le terrain avec Remus, Narcissa l'avait comblé de soins, de sorts de réchauffements, de conseils,... Que de douces attentions qui avait donné l'impression au jeune homme d'aller mieux... Ce qui confirmait la théorie de la jolie blonde : voir ses amis lui mettrait du baume au cœur et lui permettrait de remonter la pente...

C'était donc dans un état à peu près potable qu'il arriva par poudre de cheminette sur le sol de l'ancienne maison des Black. Il pouvait presque entendre le rire canin de son parrain quand il se moquait gentiment de sa maladresse avec ce moyen de transport. Mais aucun son ne retentit dans la lugubre maison qui était désormais la sienne. Il eut un pincement au cœur... Elle lui rappelait constamment Sirius même si le Maraudeur la détestait.

Il monta lentement à l'étage pour aller dans la chambre de l'Animagus. Il s'assit sur le lit, laissant ses pensées errer sur ce bonheur perdu... Ron et Hermione n'allaient sûrement pas tarder...

D'ailleurs des voix se faisaient entendre dans l'entrée. Des paroles s'échangeaient à voix basse apparemment... Sûrement pour ne pas éveiller la vieille rombière dans son affreux tableau indécrochable.

Harry se leva pour aller à le rencontre de ses amis mais plus il s'approchait moins il reconnaissait leurs voix. C'était à pas de loup qu'il s'avança jusqu'aux premières marches des escaliers qui donnaient sur le hall d'entrée... Deux voix de femme... Son prénom prononcé... Il s'assit sur les marches et écouta avec une indiscrétion dont il n'était conscient. L'expérience sert peu aux adolescents...

Il se concentra.

« ... C'est pour cela, ma tante, que l'on doit le faire... »

Tonks ? À qui parlait-elle pour dire "ma tante" ?

« L'enfant est beaucoup trop fragile pour venir ici.

- Cissa pense que cela va lui remonter le moral de voir ses amis...

- Oui, mais vous n'avez pas pensé que le souvenir de Sirius allait le miner bien plus encore ? La dernier fois, il errait dans la maison comme une âme en peine. C'était vraiment douloureux à voir.

- J'aurais préféré qu'il reste ici à "traîner comme une âme en peine" plutôt qu'il ne retourne chez ces affreux Moldus.

- Depuis le temps que je vous explique que ce sont des gens dangereux et qu'on ne doit rien leur confier. Même mon inconscient de fils aurait été plus efficace et raisonnable que ces horreurs ! »

Harry se figea. Tonks parlait avec le mère de Sirius dans le tableau ? Mais... Elle ne parlait pas ! Elle ne faisait que hurler ! Il fronça les sourcils : encore quelque chose qu'on avait pris soin de lui caché. C'était vraiment insupportable tous ces mensonges, tous ces non-dits...

« Écoute-moi, Nymphadora...

- Oui, tata Waly...

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Tu n'as plus cinq ans !

- Alors appelle-moi Tonks comme tout le monde !

- Merlin que c'est laid pour une jeune femme... »

Harry aurait voulu se pencher pour voir le visage des deux femmes. Elles semblaient bien s'entendre pour plaisanter ainsi...

« Alors... Écoute-moi bien, ma petite...

- Oui... Soupira Tonks devant le subterfuge de sa tante.

- Tu vas voir notre chef et tu lui demandes l'autorisation d'accélérer les choses...

- Pour ?

- Pour tu sais qui...

- Ah... Mais comment on va présenter la chose à Harry ?

- Bella a eu une idée. Parle-lui, elle est au courant de mon plan et elle a eu une excellente idée.

- Bien mais... »

Tonks s'interrompit. Des personnes allaient entrer dans la demeure par la porte...

Harry se pencha discrètement. Remus venait d'entrer accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tonks qui souriait comme si de rien n'était. Soudain des hurlements retentirent dans tout le hall. Harry put voir la femme dans le portrait hurlait comme une démente. Elle semblait baver, ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, sa peau parcheminée se tendait sur son visage tandis qu'elle vociférait. Dans le hall, tous les autres portraits se réveillèrent soudain en se mettant à crier à leur tour dans un tel vacarme que Harry, les yeux plissés, dut se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles.

« Sortez, sales traitres ! Hors de ma vie, vermine ! Vous n'êtes que des Sang-Impures, indignes de cette grande maison ! Et toi petite bâtarde, comment oses-tu faire entrer cet animal et cette Sang-de-bourbe dans ma maison ! Tu devrais être... »

Tonks tira les rideaux et on entendit plus que des grognements étouffés.

« Non mais quelle horreur cette vieille folle. Je suis contente que ma mère se soit écartée de cette famille intolérante et décadente. Désolée... Bonjour, Remus. Bonjour, les enfants.

- Bonjour Tonks. Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devais pas être au Ministère aujourd'hui ? Demanda le loup-garou d'une voix triste.

- Oui mais j'ai voulu être là pour voir Harry... »

Après des embrassades, ils passèrent dans le salon en discutant... Mais personne ne se demanda comment elle avait eu l'information de l'arrivée du Survivant à Square Grimmaud. Personne ? Si... Harry toujours aussi en haut des escaliers était perplexe. La scène qui s'était joué sous ses yeux était... Il n'y avait pas de mots pour cela. La mère de Sirius avait simulé sa colère. Il en était sûr. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire croire qu'elle était une horrible bonne femme alors qu'elle semblait si soucieuse de son sort quelques secondes auparavant ? Se méfierait-il de Remus ? Harry soupira. Avec sa réaction le jour de la capture de Fenrir, il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes. D'ailleurs, Madame Black avait conseillé à Tonks de voir "Bella", était-ce Bellatrix ? De mieux en mieux ! S'il se mettait à croire que la maladroite jeune femme était une espionne pour l'ennemi, c'était le début de la fin ! Il avait l'impression qu'il devait se méfier de tout le monde... La seule personne dont il était sûr des intentions, c'était Voldemort. Lui au moins voulait se débarrasser de lui, un point c'est tout... Enfin... En y réfléchissant bien... Il ne l'avait pas tué quand il en avait eu l'occasion... Non, finalement même le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un comportement curieux... Il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Draco tentait d'avancer dans ses devoirs de vacances sans grand succès.

« Draco ? »

Son traître de père !

« J'aimerais t'entretenir d'un sujet important. Pourrais-tu faire une pause dans ton travail et me consacrer un peu de temps ? »

Tu n'as qu'à aller parler à Potter !

« Bien sûr père... »

Tous deux s'installèrent dans dans les fauteuils de la bibliothèque.

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas été remercier Harry de t'avoir sauvé et pourquoi tu n'as pas encore proposé de rembourser ta dette. As-tu pensé à l'honneur des Malfoy ? »

As-tu pensé à l'honneur de ton fils ? Enrageait intérieurement le jeune blond.

« J'attendais qu'il se porte mieux. Sa déclaration n'était que de la comédie et je pensais lui faire plaisir en lui évitant ma présence. »

Et toc ! Qu'as-tu à répondre à ça ? Pensa puérilement Draco.

« Sa déclaration était de la comédie mais pas les fiançailles que nous allons célébrer... Précisa son père d'une voix doucereuse.

- Vous plaisantez, Père ! Ce n'était qu'une mascarade pour échapper au Lord !

- Prends-tu le Lord pour un imbécile ? Il veut assister à la cérémonie ! »

Draco était effaré. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Il allait se réveiller !

« La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant d'agir comme un idiot ! Et reprends-toi ! Cela aurait pu être bien pire. Tu serais mort en ce moment sans l'intervention de Harry.

- Je ne veux pas être fiancé à lui ! Je préfère mourir !

- Arrête ce mélodrame, Draco, et assume tes erreurs ! »

Et lui, il assumait les siennes ? Fais ce que je dis et ne fais pas ce que je fais !

« Tu vas aller remercier Harry dans les règles de l'art et c'est un ordre ! »

Son père se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque. Le chef de famille avait parlé. On devait obéir...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Quand Bellatrix entra dans la pièce, le jeune blond n'avait pas bougé.

« Difficile à admettre... »

Draco releva la tête.

« Tu as tout entendu, Tante Bella ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir trouvé les judas qu'a posés ton père... Le taquina la femme.

- Je le déteste ! Cracha le jeune homme.

- Qui ? Ton père ou Potter ?

- Les deux ! Depuis que l'idiot est là, il en a que pour lui !

- Et en bon Serpentard, tu profites de la situation ? »

Draco était interloqué. Que voulait-elle dire ?

« Apparemment non... Tu agis comme un Gryffondor en fonçant tête baissée, aveuglé par la colère, puis tu te lamentes sur ton sort comme un gentil Poufsouffle. Es-tu sûr que le Choixpeau ne se soit pas trompé quand il t'a mis à Serpentard ? »

Bellatrix ricana.

« Je ne vois pas... Finit par lâcher Draco, contrit.

- Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas ami-ami avec Potter. Tu te réconcilierais avec tes parents. Tu ne craindrais plus grand-chose du Lord et tu pourrais tenter de manipuler le Survivant. Il est très fragile en ce moment... Et c'est un Gryffondor... Il sera très reconnaissant envers les gens qui l'auront aidé...

- Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin de sa reconnaissance ? S'offusqua le blond.

- Si, et je dis bien si, le Lord ne gagne pas cette guerre, il te faudra revoir ta position dans le monde sorcier... Et avec un héros dans la poche, ce sera bien plus simple...

- Mais... Mais le Lord va gagner cette guerre !

- Rien n'est jamais sûr dans la vie, Draco. Il faut se préparer à toutes éventualités. Que crois-tu que fais ton père ? Du babby-sitting pour occuper son temps de riche aristocrate désœuvré ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Son père mettait-il ses billes dans les deux camps ?

« Mais si le Lord s'en aperçoit ?

- Tu ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de celui-ci en le surveillant et en le gardant en vie, non ? Tu te présentes comme un espion essentiel auprès du Survivant comme cela tu seras aussi bien placer si le Lord gagne cette bataille... »

Sa tante était machiavélique et son père devait tout autant l'être ! Il ne les en admirait que plus. Il avait vraiment cru à un moment donné que son père appréciait le balafré ! Si cela se trouvait, il se servait de sa jalousie pour peaufiner son rôle auprès de Potter...

« Donc tu suivras les conseils de ton père...

- Bien sûr, ma tante. Répondit le blond avec un sourire en coin.

- Bien... Je te laisse... »

Décidément, il y avait Serpentard et Serpentard. Son neuve n'y avait vu que du feu à sa propre manipulation. Un problème au moins était réglé !

Elle allait sortir quand Draco la rappela.

« Ma tante ?

- Oui...

- Je voudrais te demander une faveur. Je voudrais pouvoir aller voir Monsieur Nott.

- Il est dans les cachots au Manoir du Lord.

- Je sais mais Théo voudrait voir son père au cas où...

- C'est très risqué. Si le Lord l'apprend, il sera dans une rage noire.

- Je sais mais il ne passe pas son temps dans les cachots et on en a que pour quelques minutes...

- À tes risques et périls ! Je te donne le mot de passe mais je nierai farouche toute participation si tu te fais pincer. »

Draco blêmit mais acquiesça. Il regarda sa tante sortir après lui avoir tendu un morceau de parchemin où était inscrit le mot de passe. Il le lut et le vit se consumer. Sa tante était une paranoïaque. Il l'adorait...

Il venait de passer d'un état de colère désespérée intense à une joie profonde. Tout avait pris une nouvelle tournure et il allait avoir un très bon rôle dans les plans futurs...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud...**_

Harry avait attendu quelques minutes puis il était descendu dans le salon. Il fut accueilli avec enthousiasme par ses amis.

« Tu étais déjà arrivé, Harry. Demanda Tonks avec un sourire qui ne laissait rien paraître.

- Oui, depuis un moment et comme j'étais fatigué, je suis allé m'allonger dans la chambre de Sirius...

- Oh Harry... » Souffla Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

Sa mine fatiguée par ses maux de tête et ses frissons confirmèrent son mensonge.

« Tu ne devrais pas te torturer ainsi, Harry. Sirius nous manque aussi et tu peux venir nous en parler quand tu veux... Proposa la métamorphomage.

- Comment voulez-vous qui le puisse pris... » coincé chez les Malfoy ! Cracha Ron.

Le changement de mot indiquait que Remus les avait vraiment bien briffés avant de venir. Ce serait sûrement plus facile pour discuter. Lucius avait eu une bonne idée.

« Bien, je vous laisse. Déclara Tonks en se levant. je dois retourner au travail !

- Je t'accompagne à la porte. Les jeunes ont besoin de rester entre eux.

- Tonks, tu oublies tes gants... »

La femme prit la paire noir de jais et les enfila.

« Maladroite et tête en l'air ! Je me demande comment j'ai eu mon diplôme d'Auror ! » Claironna la jeune diplomée, faisant rire tout le monde... sauf Harry...

Les deux adultes allaient sortir quand Harry intervint :

- Remus...

- Euuhh, oui... Répondit d'une voix hésitante le loup-garou.

- je voudrais aussi te parler, après, seul à seul...

- Bien sûr... »

Remus avait acquiescé mais son visage encore plus pâle indiqué son malaise. Tonks le prit par le bras pour le rassurer et l'emmena avec elle.

Restés seuls, les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant puis Ron commença :

« Alors Harry, dis-nous la vérité toi ! Comment ça se passe là-bas ?

- Bien...

- Non, la vérité !

- Je t'assure, Ron que je suis très bien traité... » Soupira le brun.

Le plan de Lucius avait finalement échoué...

« Ron, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ?! » Intervint Hermione. Tu peux tout de même croire le Professeur Dumbledore et Remus.

Le plan n'avait peut-être pas échoué sur tous...

« Je te demande pardon, Harry. Je ne voulais pas te contrarié mais je voulais entendre de ta voix que tout allait bien.

- Merci, Ron. J'apprécie mais je ne veux pas me justifier sur tout. Maintenant que je suis sous la tutelle des Malfoy, je veux que tout se passe pour le mieux. J'ai assez souffert de ma propre famille, pour me mettre à dos celle qui m'adopte...

- J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que les Malfoy te veulent du bien.

- Sur ce plan, tu peux être rassuré mais je reste toujours à portée de main de Voldemort.

- C'est là que je ne comprends plus, Harry... Tenta Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

- Moi non plus... Mais ce psychopathe ne veut plus me tuer... Enfin, pour l'instant. Il est très préoccupé par un autre problème.

- Lequel ?

- je n'en ai aucune idée... Enfin, si... Cela a un lien avec mon agression. J'ai l'impression qu'il pense que quelqu'un essaie de le concurrencer.

- Qui pourrait bien faire une chose pareille ? Et surtout qui en aurait la capacité ? Demanda Ron sans attendre de réelles réponses.

- On s'en fiche ! Coupa Hermione. Pour l'instant, on est là pour s'amuser avec Harry.

- Aaahh, Merlin vite ! C'est la fin ! Hermione Granger veut s'amuser !

- Oui, on trouvera bien deux-trois petites choses dans la fabuleuse et mystérieuse bibliothèque des Black...

- Je me disais aussi... » Gémit le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel.

ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire. Harry était heureux de les avoir retrouvés...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...**_

Bellatrix posa sa main gantée de noir sur le rebord de la cheminée et se pencha vers l'âtre.

« Tu ne risques pas d'attirer l'attention à utiliser son bureau aussi souvent ? Demanda une voix dans la cheminée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius n'est pas là. Il est au Ministère.

- Bien... Ma tante pense que c'est le bon moment pour franchir quelques étapes dans le plan. J'ai demandé l'autorisation et ELLE est d'accord. Il semblerait que tu aurais un stratagème pour que tout se passe pour le mieux pour le cristal...

- Jusqu'où je dois aller ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en contact. Les explications viendront après...

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le cristal supporte cela.

- Mais il a besoin d'un soutien réel sinon il risque de flancher. La situation est trop diffcile à admettre pour lui alors s'il ne se sentait plus seul mais soutenu par une force solide, il pourrait reprendre pied...

- Bien... Si ELLE le veut, j'obéis. Mais attention aux effets pervers...

- Nous verrons à ce moment-là... Cissa et toi trouveraient sûrement une solution. je te laisse. Quelqu'un vient... »

Bellatrix soupira. Il fallait toujours qu'elle trouve les solutions. Et si on ne créait pas de problèmes ? C'était pas mal aussi et cela demandait bien moins d'énergie !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, Salle du Trône...**_

Quand le problème avait-il réellement commencé ? Humm... Aucun idée. Sûrement depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer... Mais il avait une date au moins pour le premier indice : 31 juillet 1996, anniversaire de Harry Potter. Était-ce une coïncidence ? Certainement pas ! Il ne croyait pas au hasard !

Voldemort devait se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé dans les quelques semaines ? Mois ? Années peut-être qui s'étaient écoulés ! Il devait voir sous un nouvel angle tout détail qui aurait pu lui échapper et lui permettre de découvrir ce que ce mage noir à la manque tramait !

Grindelwald avait mis un golem à sa place dans la prison de Nurmengard. Il s'était donc échappé et jouissait d'une totale liberté, incognito, dans le monde sorcier et moldu d'après les souvenir de Nott. Il n'avait pas pu faire cela seul. Il avait forcément des complices. Mais qui ? L'idée farfelue de Dumbledore en ancien amant regrettant son geste l'avait effleuré mais l'homme malgré tous ses défauts et ses fautes de goûts vestimentaires restait un homme intègre. Alors qui ? Sûrement des larbins apeurés qui n'oseraient pas le trahir par peur plus que par fidélité. Un peu comme Peter avec lui...

Mais comment découvrir leur identité ? Il n'avait aucun début de piste. Peut-être devait-il revoir les souvenirs de Théodore. Le lieu où les deux amnésiques s'étaient faits ensorcelés pour l'avoir découvert était peut-être important ?

C'était dans ses moments que la solitude lui pesait le plus. Il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un de son acabit pour discuter, échanger, élaborer des plans d'égal à égal... De toute façon, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait confier cette information capitale à personne pour garder un avantage total. Mais cela posait de sérieux problèmes.

Trêve de mièvreries ! Ses maux de tête lui donnaient vraiment des idées bizarres, même s'ils étaient beaucoup moins importants depuis quelques heures...

En parlant de maux de têtes, Harry en avait aussi. C'était sûrement lié. Mais vu leur dernier entretien, il doutait fort que le jeune homme veuille recouper avec lui ses opinions sur la question. Dommage qu'il ait dû en passer par là. Harry Potter était bien la seule personne dont il était sûr de l'innocence dans le marasme où il se trouvait...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud...**_

Harry avait passé un moment très agréable. Narcissa avait raison. Il sentait une douce chaleur l'envelopper et ses maux de tête avaient presque reflué...

Il avait dit au revoir à ses amis avec regret mais il leur avait promis de renouveler cela très bientôt. Il lui restait une chose à faire avant de repartir pour le Manoir Malfoy...

Remus entra dans le salon mais ne prit pas de siège.

« Tu voulais me parler ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné l'autre jour ? »

Autant attaquer directement !

« Harry, je ne t'ai pas abandonné...

- Tu appelles cela comment me laisser faible au milieu de mes ennemis ?

- Harry, Dumbledore m'a assuré...

- Je me fiche de ce que dit Dumbledore ! Je veux savoir ce que tu penses toi ! »

Harry avait perdu son calme.

« Je... Je me sens particulièrement coupable. J'ai suivi les ordres du Directeur sans me poser de question car... j'étais plus intéressé par me venger de Greyback et de Lestrange que par ta situation. Je suis désolé... »

Enfin, quelqu'un qui admettait s'être trompé ! Harry ne demandait pas aux gens d'être parfaits. Mais ils pouvaient au moins admette leurs erreurs plutôt que de lui montrer par A plus B que c'était lui qui voyait mal les chose et qu'il devait faire confiance et qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre et que et que !

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur l'homme qui paraissait encore plus abattu que jamais, les yeux rivés au sol. Il s'avança et alla se blottir contre son presque parrain. Celui-ci se raidit puis lentement il renferma ses bras sur lui et le serra de toutes ses forces.

« Je suis désolé... Je suis impardonnable... J'ai encore échoué... Je suis désolé...

- Remus...

- Non je n'ai aucune excuse...

- Moony, tu m écrases... »

Ce surnom qu'on ne lui avait pas donné depuis... Depuis que Sirius était passé par le voile.

« Moony...

- Oh, désolé ! »

Il desserra son étreinte et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

« Je peux comprendre, tu sais. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf qu'on veut le croire.

- Je ne pense pas cela, Harry. Mais je n'arrive pas moi-même à gérer la situation alors un adolescent...

- Un jeune homme... Reprit Harry scandalisé.

- Oui, désolé, un jeune homme... Répéta l'homme avec un faible sourire.

- Tu t'excuses trop, Remus...

- Je préfère, Moony... Tu es le seul qui reste pour m'appeler ainsi...

- Il me manque beaucoup aussi, tu sais Moony... Et toi au moins tu n'y es pour rien dans sa disparition.

- Toi non plus, Harry ! Je t'assure ! Une fois que Sirius avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis...

- Oui mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! J'ai passé des nuits à me dire que j'aurais dû l'accompagner et que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose mais non ! Je ne suis pas fataliste mais chacun prend ses propres décisions et celles de Sirius ne sont pas de ta faute. C'est aussi pourquoi je suis désolé... Dumbledore nous a demandé de te laisser ici mais... Mais c'est moi qui est pris la décision de te laisser dans ce couloir et personne d'autre ! j'aurais pu aller à l'encontre des ordres et te permettre une autre voie même si elle était de courte durée mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! je suis absolument désolé, Harry...

- Arrête, moony c'est bon... Je t'excuse. je t'assure. Répondit maladroitement le jeune brun.

- je te crois si tu me dis que la mort se Sirius n'est pas de ta faute... »

Il baissa la tête. Cela lui faisait mal mais peut-être que Remus avait raison...

« Je... je... Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Padfoot est parti... »

Remus le reprit dans ses bras.

« Allez retourne chez toi. je demanderai à Malfoy de pouvoir passer te voir... »

Retourner chez lui ? Au Manoir Malfoy ? Oui, effectivement... Le Manoir était son chez lui, bien plus que ne l'était Privet Drive...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans les cachots...**_

Drapés dans de grandes capes noires, Draco et Théo s'étaient faufilés dans les couloirs, sombres boyaux, qui menaient dans les entrailles du Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« C'est par là...

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui... »

Des chuchotements dans les couloirs. Théodore Nott étaient presque sûr... C'était la voix de son fils ! Il se leva tant bien que mal et alla se coller à la porte.

« Théo ! »

Aucune réponse... Avait-il déliré ?

« Père ?

- Théo, je suis là ! »

La trappe s'ouvrir et il put voir un visage à travers les barreaux. Non, il ne délirait pas ! Théo était là.

« Merlin, merci ! Je peux te parler ! Théo !

- Père, comment vas-tu ? Demanda son fils d'une voix inquiète.

- Ce n'est pas la super forme ni le grand luxe mais je suis vivant... Et tu es là ! Comment as-tu fait ?

- C'est Draco qui m'a aidé...

- Bonjour, Monsieur Nott... Fit une voix derrière son fils.

- Merci, jeune homme. je voue en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

- De rien, Monsieur, mais faîtes vite. Il ne faut pas trop traîner ici.

- Il a raison Théo. C'est très risqué mais je suis content de te voir. Il fallait que je te parle. J'ai des révélations à te faire. je voudrais te dire le nom de ton autre père...

- ...

- Écoute, il faut que tu restes calme... Je suis tombé amoureux, il y a très longtemps de quelqu'un. j'ai passé de merveilleux moments avec lui mais... Nous avons été ensorcelés par un Mage Noir. Il nous a lancé un puissant sort d'Oubliette et a placé une haine sans nom entre nous pour être sûr que jamais nous essayerons de nous souvenir de notre bonheur passé et du coup révéler son identité...

- Père... Non...

- Si, Théo... Fenrir Greyback est ton autre père. »

Un ricanement se fit entendre dans le couloir.

« Ça n'a rien de drôle, Draco ! Cracha Théo, effaré par une telle révélation. Vous êtes sûr, père, que les _Doloris_ n'ont pas...

- Non, je t'assure, mon fils. Je vis le plus grand désespoir de ma vie qui risque d'être particulièrement courte vu les derniers événements. Mais je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, s'il te plaît...

- Tout ce que vous voulez, père...

- Je veux que tu ailles à Azkaban et que tu lui dises... Que tu lui dises... »

Jamais Théo n'avait vu son père pleurer. Un sorcier ne pleure pas ! Un Mangemort ne pleure pas ! Mais son père était aussi un homme... Il finit lui-même sa phrase :

« Tu veux que je lui dise que tu es désolé et que tu l'aimes... »

Les mains agrippées aux courts mais épais barreaux, le prisonnier baissa sa tête, trop de douleur en lui pour que son fils puisse voir cela.

« Parle-lui... Essaie de le comprendre... Il est le seul parent qui te reste...

- Non, on va te sortir de là, Père !

- Ah, non ! Coupa Draco. On n'est pas là pour une évasion ! Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan !

- Je ne peux pas laisser mon père seul ici ! » répondit Théo avec colère.

Face à son ami, le jeune brun fulminait. Puis il vit le visage du blond se décomposer.

« Oh mais il ne sera pas seul ! Vous allez lui tenir compagnie ! »

Théo fit volte face lentement. Là, drapé dans sa grande cape noire bordée de rouge, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les regardait de ses étranges yeux carmins...

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 13  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci à **Adenoide** (La Sibérie ? Pas assez loin ! lol En fait, beaucoup de gens l'aiment sans le savoir. Dommage pour lui ! ^^), **Anonyme** (Peut-être...), **Anonyme courageux** (Merci pour les applaudissements ! Pour le titre, si tu regardes bien l'histoire. Il y a beaucoup d'événements qui se passent un trente-et-un (deux anniversaires, deux morts ! Quatre personnages principaux !) donc cela m'a donné une idée... Tordue soit ! Mais une idée ! lol Pour DD, même sous la troture, je ne réveélerais pas qui c'est ELLE est trop importante ! ^^), **Cyber** (Avec les autres !), **Hypnos** (Plus que tu ne crois ! ^^), **JTFLAM** (AAAAhh, c'est une bonne parole ! Mais pour ma part, juste Fudge en moins me suffirait ! lol), **Ka-chan** (Bienvenue à bord, fidèle lectrice égarée ! lol Je publie tous les mercredis ! ^^) **Kizu** (Merciiiiii ! ça me fait chaud au coeur !), **Lune Bleue** (lol pas encore ! ^^), Mel (Oh oui, beaucoup de loups et aucun agneau ! ^^),Paprika Star (), **Snapy** ( Merci pour les répétitions et la bave ! lol Oui, j'aime être régulière dans les publications sauf problème technique ou si je passe sous un bus... Curieusement, cela ne me tente pas ! lol J'aime le surnom pour Fenrir qui colle à mon perso plus qu'à celui de JKR ! lol), Sombral (Oh que si cela avance mais il faut trouver les indices ! lol), **Yanlua**...

.

**Note :** . Eh ! Eh ! Je sais que vous n'aimez pas la fin, si ?! ^^ Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? lol

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	14. Chapter 14 : Ingratitude

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 14 : Ingratitude  
**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans une cellule des cachots... **_

Draco tentait de faire les cent pas dans cette minuscule geôle. Quatre pas vifs et il était déjà de l'autre côté. Il fit volte face violemment et recommença. Quatre pas, le mur...

Mais comment avait-il pu se mettre dans un tel pétrin ?! Tout était la faute de Potter ! Si Théo ne l'avait pas menacé d'aller voir le balafré, Saint Sauveur à la manque, il n'aurait pas fait cette stupide promesse ! Donc non ! C'était de la faute de Potter ET de Théo ! Jamais il ne devait s'impliquer à ce point quand les intérêts n'étaient pas directement pour sa personne et encore, l'entreprise était trop risquée ! Son orgueil démesuré allait le perdre !

Il arrêta sa marche sans fin et resserra sa cape sur lui. Il faisait si froid, ici... Glacial, sombre, atrocement silencieux, exactement comme il avait imaginé les cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Où pouvait être Théo ? Après que le Lord les ait stupéfixiés, ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Draco avait eu beau appeler, collé à la porte, rien ! Aucun son ne lui parvenait. Il soupçonnait un sort de silence pour les empêcher de communiquer.

La colère fit place à une sourde crainte, latente depuis qu'il s'était fait pincer. Le jeune homme tenta de la refouler en vain. Merlin, qu'allait-il devenir ? Une pensée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit. Il secoua sa tête avec consternation. Comment pouvait-il avoir eu une idée aussi stupide ? Il la chassa avec véhémence et la colère reprit le dessus. Comment avait-il pu regretter, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, que Potter ne soit pas là pour le sauver ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans une autre cellule des cachots, très proche... **_

Enroulé dans sa cape, Théo était assis les bras autour de ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine. La colère du Lord et sa situation de prisonnier en sursis auraient dû être au centre de ses préoccupations... Mais ce n'était pas le cas : un sujet beaucoup plus troublant occupait les pensées du jeune homme : Fenrir Greyback était son autre parent ! Comment était-ce possible ? Son père détestait les loups-garous ! Il lui avait toujours dit que ce genre de créatures n'avait pas sa place dans le monde sorcier et que leur simple existence était déjà une insulte à la Nature... Et maintenant, il avait le souvenir de son visage désespéré et déformé par la douleur de ne plus revoir ce loup-garou, cette bête immonde, son pire ennemi personnel ! Il semblait en être très... Très amoureux ? Cette créature serait son géniteur non pas par un acte répréhensible qui expliquerait la haine de son père mais un événement désiré ? Cette information tournait et retournait dans sa tête occultant toute autre pensée...

Faux ! Un autre problème le taraudait : il avait promis à son père d'aller voir ce type pour lui dire qu'il regrettait et qu'il l'aimait toujours. Sur le moment, cela semblait si évident d'accepter. Son père était là, à travers la minuscule ouverture, les mains agrippées à ses énormes barreaux, le visage maigre et fatigué, le regard chargé d'un tel désespoir. Théo se mit à sangloter. Il avait eu l'impression de recueillir ses dernières volontés...

La réalité le rattrapa. Son père était condamné. Il n'était pas en meilleure situation et il ne pourrait jamais transmettre son message à son autre père qui lui aussi était en prison. Il cacha sa tête dans ses bras, resserra ses bras et murmura :

« Merlin, pitié ! Si vous nous sortez de cette désastreuse et fatale situation, je jure de faire tout ce que mon père me demandera comme le bon fils que je dois être, même accepter ce loup-garou ! »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Rodolphus Lestrange se glissa dans la bibliothèque après avoir bien vérifié que personne ne le suivait... Il devait absolument prévenir Bellatrix. Après tout, Draco était aussi son neuve et il se devait de le sortir de ce guêpier.

Il attrapa la poudre de cheminette et tenta un premier appel au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius qui resta sans réponse. Il ne pouvait se permettre de rester trop longtemps dans cette pièce, seul endroit où l'on pouvait communiquer de cette manière. Si le Lord le surprenait, il n'y aurait pas que pour Draco que sa femme se ferait du soucis. Oui, elle s'inquièterait pour lui même si les apparences indiquaient le contraire ! Bella l'aimait mais pas comme on aime un mari. Leurs parents avaient convenu de leur mariage et eux avaient plié à leur volonté. Ils s'étaient très bien entendus mais ils ne pouvaient avoir une vie de couple normal. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux mais combien de couples de riches familles sorcières l'étaient ? Non, ce n'était pas cela qui posait un problème. Le soucis était Rabastan...

Rodolphus soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants, laissant dériver dangereusement ses pensées dans ce moment risqué d'attente. Il ne pouvait vivre sans son frère. Il était comme son frère jumeau. Il partageait absolument tout avec lui depuis aussi loin que ses souvenirs pouvaient le mener : habits, jeux, écoles, chambres, travail et même leurs conquêtes ! Mais sur ce sujet, Bellatrix avait été ferme. C'était une femme exclusive et se retrouver avec deux amants la répugnait. Elle voulait un homme et un seul qui la voit telle qu'elle était vraiment. Lui voulait quelqu'un qui accepte son double, son âme sœur, qui puisse les voir comme des entités séparées mais inséparables...

L'homme passa sa main sur son visage avec lassitude. Il avait un couple qui s'entendait bien mais qui ne serait jamais que des amis, occasionnellement des amants agréables mais aucun d'eux n'était pleinement satisfait de la situation et ils s'étaient simplement résignés...

« Oui, Maître ? »

Bellatrix répondait à la cheminette. Quelle aubaine que ce ne soit ni Lucius ni Narcissa !

« Non, Bella. C'est moi !

- Rodolphus ? Mais pourquoi appelles-tu ? Demanda la femme d'une voix inquiète.

- Il y a un problème ici. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps sinon je risque de me faire surprendre comme Draco...

- Comme Draco ?!

- Oui, lui et son ami Théo se sont faits prendre par le Lord lui-même à visiter Nott dans les cachots.

- Oh Merlin, je l'avais bien prévenu que ce n'était pas sans risque.

- Tu étais au courant qu'ils allaient faire cela ? S'étonna l'homme.

- Oui... Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient le courage de le faire et qu'ils ne prendraient aucune précaution.

- Bravo ! Et maintenant comment vas-tu faire pour les sortir de là ?

- Je lui ai dit que je ne viendrais pas l'aider s'il se faisait pincer !

- Bella... Menaça Rodolphus.

- Oui, je sais que je le ferais ! S'agaça sa femme. Tu sais que je ne vais pas le laisser croupir dans sa cellule ! Mais franchement, il a besoin d'un peu de plomb dans la tête. Il n'a plus cinq. On ne peut plus lui passer tous ses caprices !

- Si je peux t'aider...

- Essaie de faire en sorte qu'il reste dans sa cellule et que le Lord soit trop occupé pour régler son cas.

- Je vais essayer mais trouve vite une solution... »

Bellatrix soupira. Décidément, tout le monde lui demandait des miracles. Elle était pourtant loin d'être prise pour une sainte...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Narcissa...**_

Bellatrix se retrouva devant la porte du bureau de sa soeur. Elle venait de finir sa conversation avec Rodolphus. Heureusement qu'il l'avait prévenue. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui en toute circonstance. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas enclin à accepter son frère... De toute façon, elle rêvait de vivre une passion dévorante et son mari n'éveillait chez elle que des élans de tendresse et d'amitié sincère. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle attendait d'un amant et il le savait puisqu'il éprouvait la même chose. De plus, l'absence de Rabastan lors de leurs ébats donnait à l'homme l'impression de n'éprouver qu'un demi-plaisir. C'était tout du moins ce qu'il lui avait expliqué. Elle soupira. Au moins, elle pouvait avoir une vraie discussion avec lui et ce, sur tous les sujets même les plus délicats comme son envie secrète de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre la place de son frère dans sa vie...

Trêve de pensées sans aucun but ! Elle avait une mission prioritaire maintenant : sauver son neveu et son ami. Elle devait élaborer un plan pour sortir ces deux inconscients de là. Elle frappa deux coups secs et entra à l'invitation de Narcissa. Celle-ci lisait tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil. Elle posa son livre et servit une tasse de thé à sa soeur.

« Bella ? Tu m'as l'air bien soucieuse...

- Cissa, je dois te parler d'un sujet très sérieux mais je te demande de ne pas paniquer. Tout problème a une solution.

- Tu es loin de me rassurer...

- Draco et son ami Théo se sont faits prendre au Manoir Riddle, dans les cachots, et par le Lord lui-même... »

La blonde lâcha sa tasse de thé qui vola en éclats sur le sol.

« Calme-toi. Je t'ai dit de ne pas paniquer. Nous allons trouver une solution.

- Draco... Murmura d'une voix désespérée Narcissa.

- Cissa, je t'assure qu'il reviendra sain et sauf au Manoir.

- Mais comment peux-tu me promettre une chose pareille ?! Le Lord ne pardonne jamais ce genre d'incartades ! Il a déjà échappé à une punition, il...

- Ne hurle pas. J'étais là. Je sais que le Lord en veut à Draco d'avoir échappé à une première condamnation ! »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Narcissa éclata en sanglots. Bellatrix se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Consoler d'abord et après exposer son idée...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la Salle du Trône...**_

Voldemort était furieux. Son autorité, la crainte qu'il inspirait, son aura de mystère qui éloignait quiconque de son château s'effilochaient encore un peu plus ! Il perdait son statut de Seigneur incontesté des Ténèbres dont seul le nom empêchait toute action. Deux adolescents s'étaient permis d'entrer dans son Manoir ! Deux gamins de seize ans à peine ! D'ailleurs, il devrait savoir comment et qui leur avait donné le mot de passe. Ces deux nigauds étaient descendus sans crainte dans ses terrifiants cachots et avaient discuté avec un prisonnier ! C'était tout simplement intolérable ! Ce genre de choses n'aurait dû jamais arrivé ! Ils auraient dû rester chez eux, l'un à pleurer la perte de son père, l'autre à l'épauler en lui serinant que c'étaient les volontés de son Maître et que l'on devait s'y plier... Et non pas monter une opération de sauvetage !

Comment allait-il régler le problème ? Une mise à mort publique du père et du fils pour faire un exemple ? Les laisser moisir dans ses cachots puis les tuer plus tard, lors d'une grande réunion par exemple ? Rester aussi le problème Malfoy... Potter semblait tenir à ce petit menteur invétéré et l'exécuter n'arrangerait pas leurs relations déjà houleuses. Il avait besoin d'échanger avec lui le peu d'informations qu'il possédait. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il aurait besoin de ce gamin dans l'avenir...

Comment faire pour renouer le dialogue avec Potter sans perdre la face ?

...

Lucius se présenta devant lui. Enfin, une petite distraction ! Un Doloris ou deux le détendraient un peu.

« Bonjour, Maître. Je viens vous présenter le rapport sur Potter...

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas Bellatrix qui le fait ?

- Je voulais vous apporter moi-même les nouvelles, Maître. »

Faux-jetons ! Il veut surtout retrouver sa place après la crétinerie de son fils ! Le Lord se demandait s'il était au courant de la dernière stupidité de son héritier... Autant s'amuser un peu : mieux qu'un Doloris, une petite torture psychologique...

« Bien, je t'écoute.

- Le jeune homme ne va pas très bien. Son hématome s'est élargi...

- Le sort que je lui ai jeté pour fouiller son esprit en est à l'origine, je suppose. »

Il vit le blond hésiter.

« Sûrement, Maître mais nous sommes arrivés à stabiliser son état. Il faudra juste le surveiller et l'empêcher d'avoir tout choc. Je vais prendre des dispositions pour qu'il ne fasse aucune activité à risque à Poudlard : des cours théoriques en DCFM et Métamorphose, pas de contact avec des plantes dangereuses en Botanique ou avec des animaux dangereux en Soins aux Créatures Magiques et bien sûr, pas de balais en cours de Vol donc pas de Quidditch, non plus...

- Les cours vont être pationnants... Remarqua le Lord.

- Ce sera effectivement un peu contraignant mais si vous voulez qu'on le garde en vie, nous ne pouvons faire autrement, Maître. D'ailleurs, je lui ai déjà interdit le vol au Manoir... »

Lucius était tendu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas reçu de sorts douloureux pour de telles nouvelles. La tête baissée, il ne pouvait voir le sourire sadique du lord.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'assurer que cette tête brûlée suive tes conseils ? »

Le blond sentit que derrière ce ton doucereux se cachait un piège.

« Je vais profiter de ses fiançailles avec Draco pour demander une chambre privée. Mon fils pourra ainsi vérifier à toute heure que mes directives sont appliquées.

- Ton fils... Mais quel fils ? »

Lucius releva la tête brusquement, soudain très inquiet. Le visage du Lord était fendu d'un sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Autant jouer les imbéciles...

« Draco, Maître...

- Mais Draco a commis la faute impardonnable d'être le complice du fils Nott pour tenter de délivrer son père. Cette fois, il n'échappera pas à sa punition ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se délecta du visage décomposé de son bras droit.

« Tu peux t'en aller et réflêchis à une autre solution pour Poudlard. »

Qu'il était bon de lui rappeler que tous était à sa merci...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Narcissa, quelques instants plus tard...**_

Bellatrix tentait de consoler sa sœur effondrée par l'horrible nouvelle : son fils unique chéri était prisonnier dans les cachots du Manoir Riddle, enfermé par le Lord lui-même.

« Oh Merlin mais comment allons-nous le sortir de là ? Sanglota la blonde sur les genoux de sa sœur.

- J'y travaille... J'y travaille...

- Tu as beau être dans les bonnes grâces du Lord, il ne pourra t'accorder une telle faveur.

- Je sais mais je sais aussi qu'il veut négocier avec Potter, je ne sais quelle information secrète. Il faudra d'ailleurs que l'on trouve de quoi il en retourne. Si c'est si important, nous devons être au courant.

- Tu veux que Harry lui demande cette faveur ? Mais il est fou de rage contre lui pour lui avoir fouiller l'esprit. Il ne sera pas enclin à...

- Justement ! Coupa la brune. Cela doit embêter notre Lord d'avoir dû employer la force. Je pense qu'il veut rallier le gamin de son côté et ce faux-pas dans son plan doit l'ennuyer au plus haut point. Donc si on s'arrange pour que Harry lui demande cette faveur, il aura l'impression d'avoir regagner un peu de terrain perdu et il pourra accepter de libérer Draco.

- Harry n'acceptera jamais. Il n'a cessé de répéter qu'il le détestait.

- Oui... Eh bien, ce n'est pas nouveau. Il le hait depuis qu'il sait qu'il a tué ses parents et bien d'autres et pourtant il a bien négocié la vie de Draco après cette stupide tentative d'évasion !

- Ce n'était pas la même chose. Il se sentait coupable à ce moment-là ! Il a agi comme tout Gryffondor le ferait ! »

Bellatrix saisit par les épaules sa sœur qui s'était rassise correctement sur le canapé.

« Écoute-moi bien. Tu es une Serpentard hors paire. Tu arrives à tenir plusieurs rôles au côté des hommes des plus méfiants de ce monde. Tu peux donc arriver à convaincre un adolescent qui t'ait reconnaissant au plus haut point, non ? Ce n'est pas de la trahison, je t'assure et même si cela en était, c'est pour ton fils ! »

Les deux femmes restèrent un instant à se regarder. Puis Narcissa se leva et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la porte.

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Harry rêvassait assis à un bureau, un devoir de vacances devant lui... Un devoir de potions... Comment pouvait-on appeler cela des vacances quand on devait travailler une telle matière ? D'accord, avec toutes les calamités qui lui étaient tombés dessus pendant ses soit-disant vacances, il ne pouvait avoir ce genre de pensées mais tout de même ! Ne pouvait-on pas lui accorder le droit de faire l'impasse sur ce genre de détails ? Car c'était bien un détail après tout ce qu'il avait enduré mais un détail qu'il exaspérait au plus haut point ! Il regarda le magnifique ciel bleu par l'immense fenêtre. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour aller voler sur son balais ? Libre dans les airs, sans aucun soucis...

Un coup sec à la porte le tira de sa rêverie. Narcissa entra dans la pièce, suivie de sa soeur. Il fronça les sourcils et il allait protester quand les yeux de la blonde le retirent : ils étaient rouge d'avoir pleurer... Qu'est-ce qui avait pu chagriner la femme à ce point ?

« Harry, je voudrais te parler, s'il te plait... Commença-t-elle avec hésitation, en s'assayant sur le canapé.

- Il est inutile de me demander la permission. Vous pouvez me parler quand vous le désirez même si j'aurais préféré qu'Elle ne soit pas là. »

Harry se leva pour aller s'asseoir près de la femme, sans un regard pour Bellatrix.

« Je voudrais te demander une faveur... Une terrible faveur...

- Bien sûr, je...

- Attends de savoir quelle est ma demande avant de me répondre. Je... Je... »

La blonde s'étrangla et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Harry prit les mains de la femme dans les siennes.

« Narcissa, si je peux vous aider, je le ferais. »

Bellatrix qui était restée debout, silencieuse, afficha un sourire en coin. Ce serait moins difficile encore qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

Harry attendait la demande de la blonde mais sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle ne pouvait que le regardait avec désespoir. La brune intervint doucement.

« Le père de Théodore Nott a été enfermé dans les cachots en attendant sa condamnation pour haute trahison. Son fils s'est mis en tête de le voir et a demandé à Draco de l'aider. Cet imbécile a accepté et ils se sont tous les deux faits prendre par le Lord lui-même... »

Tiens, Malfoy pouvait montrer un certain courage pour aider ses amis ? Étonnant...

« Ils sont maintenant eux aussi enfermés dans les cachots...

- Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda Harry sans quitter le regard de Narcissa.

- Je... » Tenta celle-ci sans grand succès.

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de l'accompagner. Dès qu'il s'agissait de son fils, sa soeur perdait tous ses moyens.

« Nous avons pensé que si tu demandais au Lord de le libérer, il accéderait à ta demande...

- Et en quel honneur ? Cracha le Survivant en regardant la brune pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais je sais qu'il veut renouer le dialogue avec toi sans s'abaisser à te le demander.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas fouiller dans ma tête !

- Le Lord est quelqu'un de... capricieux. Il a du mal à se contrôler quand il veut quelque chose... »

Harry posa de nouveau son regard sur la femme blonde qui était sa tutrice. Elle n'avait pas laché ses mains. Elle semblait si désemparée. Il était vrai qu'elle connaissait l'animosité qu'il y avait entre son fils et lui. Mais il pouvait au moins faire cela pour elle qui avait passé tant de temps à son chevet. Quelques souvenirs de sa période d'amnésie lui revinrent : la façon dont elle le bordait, les histoires qu'elle lui racontait le soir, ses paroles toujours rassurantes. Elle avait dû être une mère très affectueuse avec son unique fils... Dans un autre genre que celui de Molly Weasley mais une vraie maman tout de même...

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Narcissa porta ses mains à sa bouche et les embrassant, gênant terriblement le jeune homme.

« Merci...

- Attendez de voir si cela fonctionne avant de me remercier.

- Cela fonctionnera ! Tu vas tout simplement nous accompagner et nous allons demander une audience au Lord. Le reste se fera naturellement, tu verras. Après tout, tu es le futur fiancé de Draco... Trancha Bellatrix, un rien moqueuse.

- Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante, Harry. Ajouta Narcissa, ayant retrouvé sa voix et un peu d'espoir.

- D'ailleurs, si tu as quelque chose à demander en échange... » Proposa sa sœur.

Harry allait décliner l'offre, Gryffondor au grand cœur jusqu'au bout, quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit...

« Y a-t-il une possibilité que je sois dispensé de devoir de Potions ? »

Bellatrix souleva un sourcil et hocha la tête. Ah, ces adolescents pas un seul pour récupérer l'autre !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la Salle du Trône...**_

Bellatrix était entrée dans une salle par une énorme porte magnifique ouvragée pour demander une audience spéciale au Lord. Narcissa et Harry attendaient dans le couloir. Le jeune homme en profita pour retenir le moindre détail. On ne sait jamais, si la dernière bataille se passait ici, il voulait profiter du moindre avantage...

Quoique froid et un peu vieillot, le Manoir Riddle était impressionnant. Il était arrivé par poudre de cheminette dans une magnifique et confortable bibliothèque. Puis il avait suivi les deux soeurs à travers à dédale de couloirs sombres. Si on devait se battre dans ce château, l'avantage serait aux Mangemorts, vu l'architecture complexe...

Bellatrix revint.

« Le Maître accepte de nous recevoir... »

Harry passa la porte, précédé de Narcissa. Il se retrouva dans une immense pièce où seul trônait un fauteuil richement ouvragé... Un trône ? Le trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Celui-ci y était confortablement installé. Les deux femmes s'inclinèrent devant lui...

« Harry, mon cher Harry... Je suis heureux que tu viennes te prosterner devant moi. Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais cela... »

Très, très mauvaise entrée en matière... Se dit Bellatrix. Pourvu que le gamin garde son calme !

« Mais je ne suis pas venu pour cela. je viens négocier une affaire... »

Les deux femmes sursautèrent. Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan.

« Négocier ? Es-tu sûr d'être en position pour négocier ? Fit remarquer Voldemort avec un reniflement méprisant.

- Résumons la situation. Premier point, vous ne voulez pas me tuer maintenant. Vous voulez encore des informations que je suis le seul à détenir. Deuxième point, je vais bientôt retourner à Poudlard et la personne la plus amène de me surveiller est Draco, mon futur fiancé. Troisième point, si vous le tuez, vous ne pourrez compter que sur Snape et je ne le vois que quatre heures par semaine et aux repas. C'est très peu pour une surveillance même si c'est déjà bien trop à mon goût ! Et bien évidemment, je refuserai toute tentative de discussion pour faire avancer votre affaire sur le type de la fenêtre !

- Qui te dit que j'ai besoin de toi pour cela ? Demanda Voldemort agacé par l'assurance du Survivant.

- Je suis toujours en vie, non ? Donc j'ai encore une utilité pour vous ! »

Ce gamin n'était pas aussi naïf qu'il n'y paraissait. Bellatrix se dit qu'elle devrait tout de même se méfier...

Harry continuait à défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres du regard.

« Soit ! Je t'accorde de nouveau la vie de ce crétin mais tu restes à ma disposition et ce, de ton plein grès à mes prochianes demandes !

- J'accepte mais je veux qu'il soit libéré de suite.

- Peter ! »

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Le regard de Harry s'enflamma d'une haine mêlée de dégoût à l'apparition du traître.

« Oui, Maître ?

- Va me chercher le jeune Malfoy !

- Et Théo ! Ajouta le Survivant.

- Je ne t'ai accordé que la vie de Draco... Précisa Voldemort.

- Théodore Nott junior a été choisi pour être son témoin à nos fiançailles. Disons que c'est un cadeau pour nous féliciter de cette alliance qui vous arrange bien...

- Et tu représentes le bien ?! Avec des méthodes pareilles, nous allons peut-être pouvoir nous entendre pour trouver une solution... » Susurra le Lord Noir.

Harry releva le menton en signe de défi.

« Peter ! Va chercher les jeunes Malfoy et Nott... » Intima Voldemort sans quitter son rival du regard.

Le rat s'exécuta et revint rapidement avec les deux jeunes hommes quelque peu terrorisés et surpris. Ils s'attendaient à une punition exemplaire, voir une condamnation à mort mais sûrement pas à voir Harry Potter se tenant fièrement face au Lord. Tous prirent congés du Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'incilnant sauf Harry qui eut tout de même la politesse de lui faire un bref signe de la tête...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...**_

À peine arrivé maladroitement par la voie de cheminette, Harry fut happé par les tendres bras de Narcissa qui ne cessait de le remercier. Théo ne put s'empêcher de faire de même quand la blonde le lâcha.

Bellatrix se tint en retrait. Elle savait que ses remerciements directs seraient mal venus. C'était pourquoi elle avait prévu quelque chose sans sa présence, en privé, quelque chose qui lui ferait sûrement énormément plaisir...

Quant à Draco, les yeux rivaient au sol, il ne disait rien. Il resta un moment immobile puis sortit en courant de la pièce, claquant la porte de façon peu sorcière.

Bellatrix comprenait son neveu. Il ne pouvait supporter de tant devoir à un ennemi. Son orgueil de jeune mâle Malfoy en prenait un coup.

« Harry... Intervint Narcissa. Je suis désolée. Draco est un peu...

- C'est un péteux prétentieux, désolé pour l'expression ! Mais je comprends qu'il soit très mal à l'aise de me devoir de nouveau quelque chose.

- Merci de le comprendre. Je t'assure que quand il aura léché son orgueil blessé, il viendra te remercier et accepter sa dette de vie comme il se doit...

- Je vais aller discuter avec lui...** » **Annonça Bellatrix.

Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie quand elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Harry. Elle planta un regard sans expression dans celui du jeune homme et lui dit d'une voix étrange :

« Je voudrais aussi te remercier de ton geste. Même si je sais que tu n'accepterais rien de moi, je t'ai tout de même laissé un présent dans ta chambre. Je pense qu'il te plaira. »

Et elle sortit. Harry aurait voulu lui cracher qu'il ne voulait rien d'une meurtrière mais il se retint par égard pour sa tutrice. Il renverrait le cadeau avec l'aide des elfes de maison, une fois dans sa chambre...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la Salle du Trône...**_

Voldemort réfléchissait les yeux fermés. Finalement, c'était le gamin qui lui avait servi la solution sur un plateau d'argent...

Il n'avait pas perdu la face et avait montré que c'était lui qui décidait de tout... Enfin presque : Potter s'était montré très sûr de lui, même s'il était dans la position du demandeur. Ce n'était pas essentiel. Le but était de remettre ses Mangemorts au pas. Le Survivant ne faisait pas partie de ses troupes ce qui justifiait son insolence et il l'avait lui-même marqué comme son égal comme la rumeur le racontait, ce qui justifiait ses négociations. Sans compter qu'il était tout de même venu lui demander une faveur...

Mais d'un autre côté, le jeune Malfoy pourrait penser qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait en tant que fiancé du Survivant puisqu'il serait toujours sauvé par lui... Il fallait qu'il trouve une punition pour ce jeune aristocrate beaucoup trop gâté !

En attendant, il devait savoir comment cela se passait au Manoir Malfoy. Tous les personnes présentes là-bas étaient bien trop impliquées pour être impartiales dans leurs dires.

« Peter !

- Oui, Maître.

- Je veux que tu ailles espionner ce qui se passe au Manoir Malfoy... Discrètement ! Et reviens avec un rapport complet !

- Oui, Maître... »

Le rat s'inclina et se glissa hors de la pièce.

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans le couloir...**_

Peter n'en revenait pas. Il allait pouvoir mettre au point un plan pour accéder à la demande de son autre maître. S'il se faisait pincer à espionner les Malfoy, il plaiderait avoir obéi au Lord.

Ils lui avaient interdit d'employer leur cheminée et pour cela, ils ne lui avaient pas divulgué leur mot de passe. C'était pourquoi, il courait vers la sortie pour regagner l'air de transplanage. Il devait gagné l'aire la plus proche possible de leur manoir puis se transformer en rat pour traverser les barrières de protection. Ce n'était pas une méthode glorieuse mais il était fier de tromper ainsi ces aristocrates prétentieux qui se croyaient à l'abri de tout !

Enfin un peu de chance... Était-ce réellement de la chance de pouvoir participer à un plan aussi tordu ? Récuppérer encore du sang de Harry Potter ! Cela le ménerait sûrement à une nouvelle catastrophe qui lui ferait regretter encore plus d'avoir la lacheté de ne pas mettre fin à sa misérable vie...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Harry était fatigué. La discussion avec Narcissa et son horrible soeur, les voyages par voie de cheminette, la négociation avec Voldemort, tout cela avait épuisé le peu de force qu'il avait. Il s'effondra sur son lit pour se reposer avant le repas. Il repensa à sa journée. Une journée ordinaire dans son monde c'est-à-dire bizarre, pleine de risques et sans aucun bénéfice pour lui mais au moins personne n'était mort, blessé ou emprisonné... Il avait même sauvé la vie de personnes. Théodore Nott l'avait sincèrement remercié. Il en avait été touché... Mais pour Malfoy... Franchement, c'était un ingrat ! Il aurait pu au moins lui dire un banal "merci" ! Il ne lui demandait pas de lui présenter cette stupide dette de vie. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il se renseigne à ce sujet et il était sûr que Hermione se ferait un plaisir de lui donner toutes les informations qu'il désirait et même celles qu'il ne désirait pas. Les yeux fermés, il sourit à la scène qu'il imaginait déjà avec son incroyable amie.

Il se tourna pour prendre une position plus confortable sur le côté. Sa main buta sur quelque chose. Il n'avait pourtant rien posé sur son lit. Les paroles de Bellatrix lui revinrent en tête. Cela devait être son cadeau. Autant s'en débarrasser de suite ! Il ouvrit les yeux et se figea.

Cette femme était une horrible mégère ! Comment pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille ? Harry eut la vue brouillée par les larmes. Un cadeau qui lui ferait plaisir, ça ? Elle était complètement cinglée. Il était déchirée entre la rage et une douloureuse tristesse. Il se leva brusquement, sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche et attrapa brusquement l'objet.

Où avait-elle pu récupérer le miroir que lui avait offert Sirius ? Cette femme était un démon sadique !

Il allait envoyer l'objet se briser sur le mur d'en face quand une voix s'en échappa :

« Harry ? »

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 14  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci à **Adénoide** (Exact ! Draco sera très vexé de ne pas être un Malfoy à la hauteur. C'est pourquoi il prend tant de risque et qu'il est si difficile pour lui de devoir tant à Harry !), **Anonyme** (lol), **Cyber** (C'est fait exprès ! Je ne voulais pas que le lecteur le sache trop vite ! ^^), **Flo** (Même problème que Cyber ! ^^ C'est fait exprès !), **Paprika Star** (Ne t'inquiète pas la cavalerie est arrivée ! ^^ Et Théo ira voir Fenrir à Azkaban quelque soit les obstacles ! Pour mes fins, tu devrais être habituée aux "fausses" peurs ! lol), **Rêve**, **Snapy** (Même pas peur mais je suis très flattée par tes compliments ! ^^ Peut-être plus que trois chapitres... ;)) **Sombral** (Ouiiiii ! ^^), **Yanlua**.

.

**Note :** . Je suis sûre que vous vous doutez de l'identité de la personne qui l'appelle ! ^^ Et comme vous vous souvenez des soucis de Voldemort au premier chapitre vous saurez que cette personne n'est pas seule... Alors, me laisseriez-vous votre avis ? lol

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	15. Chapter 15 : Gratitude

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Gros chapitre publié avec une petite avance pour remercier tous les revieweurs qui me réclament la suite "viiiiiite" ! ^^  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 15 : Gratitude  
**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

« Harry ? »

Celui-ci se figea. Cette voix... Cette voix ! Comment Bellatrix avait-elle fait pour enregistrer la voix de Sirius dans son miroir ? Ô Merlin, que cette femme pouvait être odieuse ! Elle avait pourtant parlé d'un présent pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé son neveu... Enfin selon ses dires... Était-elle une virtuose de la torture ou était-elle complètement folle pour penser que cela pouvait lui faire plaisir ? Harry avait la gorge serrée, le regard rivé sur le miroir, au bout de son bras tendu. Il ne pouvait le lancer pour le briser. C'était la voix de Sirius !

« Harry ?! »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter... Son parrain qui jamais plus ne l'appellerait avec ce ton si particulier, un mélange de tendresse, d'inquiétude et de moquerie. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour le réentendre de vive voix...

« Harry !!! »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco...**_

Bellatrix entra sans y être invitée... Elle trouva le jeune homme accoudé au rebord d'une fenêtre. Il ne se retourna même pas.

« Draco, je pense que là tu exagères !

- ...

- La première fois, on pouvait mettre ta mauvaise foi de côté vu que c'était Potter qui s'était enfui... Même si tu y étais pour beaucoup et le Lord n'est pas prêt de l'oublier. Mais là ! Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'a empêché de remercier ton sauveur qui a pris un risque certain alors qu'il n'était mêlé en rien à cette affaire ?

- ...

- Draco, arrête de faire l'enfant et réponds-moi !

- C'est Potter ! S'énerva le blond en se retournant les poings serrés.

- Oui, c'est Potter et alors ? Ta vie ne vaut-elle pas d'être sauvée même si c'est par ton pire ennemi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je...

- Je me fiche de tes petits problèmes ! Coupa Bellatrix. Tu es l'héritier d'une grande famille sorcière et tu dois te comporter comme l'exige ton rang ! En public, tu es un parfait jeune homme de bonne famille ! Tu dois savoir laisser tes manipulations et malversations dans l'ombre ! Est-ce clair ?! »

Draco déglutit. Il avait rarement vu sa tante en colère et certainement pas contre lui.

« Oui, ma tante.

- Donc tu vas dans les plus brefs délais aller présenter tes remerciements à Potter et te mettre à sa disposition pour rembourser tes dettes de vie !

- Oui, ma tante.

- Il va falloir te montrer plus... Coopératif si tu veux que ta couverture de fiancé tienne. Le Lord sait parfaitement que tu simules mais il pense que c'est pour manipuler Potter. Tu as intérêt à être crédible dans ton rôle. Si le Maître pense que tu n'as aucune réelle mission, il te jugera inutile et même "encombrant". C'est un homme rancunier : il n'hésitera pas à se débarrasser de toi. As-tu compris les enjeux de cette mascarade ?

- Oui, ma tante, j'ai bien compris.

- Je l'espère pour toi. Je veux que demain soir, au plus tard, cela soit fait ! En attendant, j'en parlerai à ton père. Narcissa est bien trop laxiste avec toi. »

Un signe de tête servit de fin de sermon et de salut à la brune.

Une fois sa tante partie, Draco retourna à la contemplation du paysage par la fenêtre. Il le regardait sans le voir. Comment aurait-il pu voir autre chose que sa future humiliation à dire "Merci, Potter. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi !" ? Oh Merlin que cela allait être horrible ! Certes, pas autant que d'être à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même la simple pensée de s'abaisser devant le balafré lui donnait envie de retourner se cacher dans une cellule des cachots du Manoir Riddle... Presque.

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

« Harry ?! Je sais que tu es là ! Réponds-moi, mon p'tit chiot ! »

Le Survivant lâcha le miroir sur le lit comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Non ! Ce n'était pas réel ! Sirius était mort ! Ce n'était qu'une torture très élaborée d'une femme à l'esprit tortueux. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il soulevait ses côtes à chaque impulsion.

« Harry, je t'assure que c'est bien moi ! Prends le miroir et je t'explique tout ou presque ! »

Le jeune homme ne pouvait faire un seul geste. Reprendre le miroir comportait le risque d'être terriblement déçu. S'enfuir mettrait fin à un infime espoir de miracle. Il restait là, tétanisé, les yeux rivés sur l'objet qui lui apporterait la plus grande déception de sa vie ou sa plus grande joie. La voix reprit doucement cette fois :

« Harry... Fais-moi confiance comme tu l'as fait cette fameuse nuit dans la cabane hurlante... »

La phrase agit comme un déclic. Harry sauta sur le lit, saisit le miroir et observa la face polie. Le visage de Sirius y apparut. L'adolescent n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son regard se brouilla des larmes de joie qu'il versait.

« Sirius !

- Oui, c'est moi, mon Prongsy.

- Sirius ! Sirius !

- Oui, calme-toi...

- Sirius ! Sirius... »

Harry était dans l'incapacité de prononcer un autre mot, au milieu de ses sanglots. L'émotion qui le submergeait lui serrait la gorge. Sirius le laissa reprendre ses esprits quelques instants.

« Sèche tes pleurs. Nous allons tranquillement discuter. »

D'un revers de manche, Harry essuya une partie de ses larmes.

« Comment est-ce possible, Padfoot ?

- C'est une longue histoire dont je ne peux te révéler qu'une partie. Allez, assieds-toi et je te raconte mais avant je voudrais te féliciter pour ton courage. Je suis fier de toi, mon petit Marauder.

- Pour ?

- Pour avoir sauvé le jeune Malfoy, bien évidemment ! Il est aussi crétin que son père avec son orgueil mal placé, et je sais de quoi je parle, mais il ne méritait pas ce triste sort.

- Qui t'a raconté cela ? Cela vient juste de se passer !

- Qui t'a offert ce miroir ? »

Un ange passa...

« Harry ?

- ...

- Harry, tu t'es évanoui ?

- Non, mais c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui m'a donné ce miroir...

- Oui, et...

- Et... Mais elle t'a tué !

- Effectivement... »

L'Animagus partit d'un rire de chien fou qui le caractérisé si bien.

« Padfoot, ce n'est pas drôle. Je n'ai jamais été aussi triste de ma vie quand... quand... »

Le rire de l'homme se stoppa net.

« Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé. J'aurais tant voulu te dévoiler mon retour plus tôt et t'éviter tant de souffrance mais je ne le pouvais pas.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le Survivant se sentant quelque peu trahi.

- En passant le voile, j'ai bien été touché par le sort lancé par Bellatrix mais il n'a eu aucun effet car cette maudite barrière ne tient compte de rien. J'étais perdu à jamais dans les limbes de l'oubli... Je pensais que c'était fini pour moi mais j'ai été violemment ramené dans le monde réel par quelqu'un que je vais appeler la Chef des Gants Noirs.

- Les Gants Noirs ?

- Oui, c'est une organisation secrète qui œuvre pour le bien du monde sorcier. Elle est essentiellement composée de la famille des Black d'où la présence de Bella.

- Mais je croyais que vous vous détestiez ?

- Oui, comme se détestent des cousins et cousines ou des frères et sœurs. On se chamaille depuis tout petits et cela a pris des proportions insensées avec l'âge.

- Mais c'est une Mangemorte ! S'indigna Harry.

- C'est vrai... Elle a fait une grave erreur étant jeune, comme ce crétin de Snape et d'ailleurs comme tous les pigeons qui ont suivi Voldemort ! Mais notre Chef nous a réuni sous la même bannière et maintenant on peut profiter des talents de sacrée comédienne de Bella pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Harry.

« Et Tonks fait partie des Gants Noirs !

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Sirius tout aussi impressionné qu'étonné.

- Comme ta mère dans le tableau !

- Mais...

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre elles.

- Bravo pour la discrétion ! Quand je pense que Mère m'a fait la moral parce que je ne fais pas assez attention, elle va m'entendre ! »

Harry se mit à rire, un rire léger, un véritable rire de bonheur puis il reprit :

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu en es arrivé là.

- Notre Chef a réuni tous les membres fiables de la famille Black et quelques uns de leurs compagnons pour enquêter sur un autre camp secret qui lui œuvrerait pour dominer le monde en profitant de Voldemort comme de marche-pied.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, une fois que notre cher Voldy aura fait le travail de nettoyage, on se débarrasse de lui et on prend sa place.

- Mais qui a assez de puissance pour faire une chose pareille ?

- C'est là le but de notre enquête, Harry. Et comme c'est un camp dont on ne sait rien, on reste dans l'ombre pour surveiller le moindre faux-pas.

- J'ai du mal à suivre mais si j'ai bien compris, il y a quatre camps ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Deux ennemis jurés qui se font la guerre au su et au vu de tous et deux autres qui sont tapis dans l'ombre attendant le bon moment mais pas pour les mêmes buts. »

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée ! Il soupira. Peu importait ! Sirius était là ! Vivant ! Son parrain était vivant ! Une foule de questions se bouscula soudain dans sa tête.

« Et Remus ?

- Je suis désolé... Je sais que je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal mais je ne pouvais pas le prévenir... »

Harry se sentit encore plus proche du loup-garou.

« Et Fenrir ?

- Que vient faire ce monstre dans l'histoire ?! » Demanda l'Animagus avec mépris.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Non, la sympathie de Fenrir ne venait pas de là. Dommage...

« Euuuh, rien. Simple question... Mais maintenant que tu es revenu, je ne peux plus rester avec les Malfoy ?

- Harry... Je dois rester officiellement mort pour être plus efficace. Je suis désolé... Mais Narcissa veille sur toi et tu l'apprécies, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... Murmura l'adolescent un peu déçu. Lucius fait aussi partie des Gants Noirs, je suppose.

- Pas du tout ! Méfie-toi ! C'est un filou qui ne travaille que pour lui-même !

- Il est plutôt prévenant avec moi, même gentil...

- Il doit préparer sa place dans les deux camps tel que je le connais !

- Et Dumbledore, pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ? À moins que si ?

- Non, il doit rester dans l'ignorance. Sinon Voldemort risque de se douter de quelque chose...

- Mais et moi ? Il peut fouiller dans ma tête et vous découvrir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux te dévoiler ma survie maintenant car il ne le fera plus. Il a déjà pris trop de risque : il ne veut pas que tu meurs tout de suite. C'est un être ignoble mais il est loin d'être stupide. Nous sommes presque sûr qu'il se doute déjà de quelque chose pour le camp de l'ennemi de l'ombre. Il est très intelligent et très intuitif. C'est pourquoi il est aussi dangereux.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Ne pas déprimer pour que nous nous fassions moins de soucis et donc être plus libre pour nos missions. »

Harry se souvint des paroles de Walburga Black : "_L'enfant est trop fragile pour venir ici... le souvenir de Sirius allait le miner bien plus encore... il errait dans la maison comme une âme en peine. C'était vraiment douloureux à voir_."

« Padfoot, je croyais que ta mère te détestait et que tu lui rendais bien. »

Un énorme soupire sortit du miroir.

« Avec ce qui s'est passé, j'ai vu les choses autrement et ma mère aussi... Elle a subi un premier coup dure avec la disparition de mon frère en 1979. Voldemort lui a volé son héritier comme elle le clamait à l'époque. Il ne restait plus que moi donc elle a tenté plusieurs approches en mettant son orgueil de côté... Mais têtu comme je suis, je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. J'étais trop buté avec tout ce que j'avais dû subir. Je n'ai pas vu la perche de réconciliation qu'elle me tendait et même pire, je l'ai vu mais je ne voulais plus aucun lien avec cette famille de mages noirs. J'ai oublié que ces mages noirs étaient mon frère et ma mère... Elle a porté le deuil de Regulus six ans puis quand elle a appris que j'étais condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité, elle a pensé avoir perdu ses deux fils et avoir mis fin à sa prestigieuse famille. Elle en est morte de chagrin... C'est pourquoi quand la Chef est venue la voir dans son tableau pour lui proposer de travailler pour elle en lui rendant son fils perdu, elle a tout de suite accepté. Maintenant, elle lui voue une admiration sans borne et moi, j'ai récupéré une mère possessive, dominatrice, qui me couve comme si j'avais encore huit ans pour rattraper le temps perdu ! »

Harry sourit. Derrière le reproche, il sentait le soulagement, le bien-être de retrouver une famille. Il pouvait comprendre cela même s'il allait avoir du mal à démêler tout cela.

« Qui est ce Chef ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Harry. C'est tellement peu probable que ton étonnement serait assez fort pour alerter Voldemort. Enfin d'après Elle... »

Harry fit une moue sceptique puis changea de sujet :

« Comment je fais pour savoir si quelqu'un fait partie de ton organisation ou pas ?

- Simple ! Tu regardes leurs mains. Nous portons des gants noirs très particuliers.

- Comme ceux que Tonks a failli oublier... Murmura Harry.

- Ah, Tonks ! Extrêmement douée mais si cette tête en l'air !

- Cela ne me dit pas ce que je peux vraiment faire ! Tout le monde veut que je fasse potiche et que j'attende. C'est désespérant à la fin !

- Tu peux surveiller Draco pour ne pas que Voldemort trouve un moyen de se venger de ne pas avoir pu le punir. Tu peux nous rapporter tes discussions avec lui pour que nous puissions y glaner le moindre indice. Tu peux aider Narcissa et Bellatrix à tenir Lucius éloigné. Dès que quelque chose te semble curieux tu en parles. Ce sera déjà très bien. Le rôle d'espion est fastidieux, risqué et ingrat ! Demande à Snape.

- Lui n'est pas au courant ?

- Non mais on y pense. Je ne l'apprécie pas mais il est très efficace... Je suis désolé, mon chiot, mais il faut que je te laisse. Nous avons trop discuté et c'est risqué. Si tu veux, on peut se voir à Square Grimmaud quand tu viendras voir tes amis.

- Oh oui ! Hurla le jeune homme faisant rire son toujours parrain.

- Bien, au revoir !

- Au revoir... »

Harry aurait voulu parler avec lui encore des heures.

« Eh, Prongsy ?

- Oui ?

- N'oublie de remercier Bella pour ton cadeau ! »

Le miroir s'éteint sur ses paroles qui firent rire notre Survivant...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Nott, dans la chambre de Théo...**_

À peine Théo avait-il mis les pieds dans son manoir qu'il appela le Ministère par poudre de cheminette. Mais sa communication fut infructueuse. Il ne pouvait obtenir une entrevue avec un condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban. Seuls les membres de la famille y étaient autorisés et le jeune homme n'avait aucune preuve de sa filiation avec le loup-garou. On penserait plus à une tentative de basse vengeance de sa part et cela se comprenait...

Assis dans le fauteuil de son père dans son bureau, il réfléchissait à un moyen de tenir sa promesse. Il n'avait personne vers qui se tournait. Il n'avait plus de famille proche. Les amis de son père ne comprendraient pas sa demande. Les autres personnes qui avaient assez d'influence n'avaient aucun intérêt à l'aide. Peut-être quand payant des pots de vin, y arriverait-il ? Il n'était qu'un adolescent de quinze ans, il se ferait plus berner qu'autre chose. Il n'était pas un imbécile. Il n'avait pas atterri à Serpentard pour rien !

Il fallait trouver quelqu'un. Il devait faire ce que lui avait demandé son père. Il l'avait promis et deux fois !

Qui pourrait l'aider ? Demander encore à Draco ? Vu l'échec cuisant de la dernière fois, il ne serait certainement pas enclin à recommencer ! Heureusement que Potter avait été là !

Potter... Pourquoi pas ? Il avait de l'influence dans les deux camps et il ne risquait pas de se faire punir par le Lord. Restait à le convaincre... Comment pourrait-il amener la chose ? Et s'il lui disait la vérité ? Qu'il voulait voir son père sûrement pour la dernière fois ?

Pfff ! Comment Potter croirait à une telle ineptie ? Il connaissait la haine qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes. Et s'il lui parlait de pardon ? Que son père en fin de vie voulait partir en paix et pardonner à tous même ses ennemis ? Que cela faisait benêt ! Même peut-être pas pour un Gryffondor...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Harry, les bras en croix sur son lit, rêvassait un sourire ornant constamment son visage. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Même l'air semblait différent : léger, parfumé de bonheur, remplissant jusqu'à la moindre alvéole de ses poumons. Il était heureux. Sirius était là... Tout irait bien...

Un elfe apparut le faisant sursauter. Il se releva.

« Maître... Le jeune Théodore Nott demande à vous parler.

- Oui, bien sûr... » Accepta Harry néanmoins étonné.

Il vit le jeune homme entré avec assurance mais il décela dans son regard une pointe de crainte.

« Je sais que je viens à peine de partir et que je te dois beaucoup mais...

- Oui ? Encouragea Harry devant l'hésitation du jeune homme.

- Je sais que j'abuse mais je voudrais te demander un service... »

Harry regarda ses mains : pas de gants.

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses jouer tes relations pour voir quelqu'un à Azkaban. »

Théo déglutit. Il savait que ce serait difficile mais là le silence du Gryffondor le mettait très mal à l'aise. Celui-ci le regardait bizarrement, la tête sur le côté puis il lui sourit.

« Tu veux voir ton père ?

- Mon père est prisonnier au Manoir Riddle... Précisa Théo.

- Non, je parle de ton autre père. »

Le jeune homme s'effondra sur le fauteuil juste derrière lui. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Harry se mit à glousser, toujours dans l'euphorie de sa discussion avec Sirius. Il s'approcha de Théo, s'agenouilla et lui saisit les mains :

« J'ai beaucoup parlé à Fenrir quand il devait me garder et il me l'a dit.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il pense de la situation ? Demanda Théo avec crainte, les mains tremblantes.

- Il ne va pas te mordre pour t'intégrer dans sa meute, si c'est ce que tu crains ! »

Théo rougit, baissa la tête, dégagea ses mains qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

« Et toi, Théo, qu'est-ce qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu oublié une chose pareille pour se détester à ce point. Je n'arrive pas à penser pour l'instant. Je dois juste transmettre un message de la part de mon père. Je l'ai promis.

- Quel est-il ? »

Théo rougit encore plus et ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Ne pas avoir honte ! C'était un Gryffondor ! Il allait trouver cela bêtement romantique...

« Il lui dit qu'il lui demande pardon et qu'il aime toujours... »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Eh bien que de surprises dans cette journée !

« Et je dois faire quoi pour t'aider ?

- Tu connais bien des gens au Ministère ?

- Les gens que je connais n'ont aucun pouvoir et les autres me détestent. »

Théo soupira de désespoir.

« Mais je peux essayer de demander à Lucius. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Oh merci, Harry. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour toi...

- Je n'ai pas encore réussi !

- Je sais que tu vas y arriver ! »

C'était avec enthousiasme qu'il se releva avec son Sauveur et qu'il lui serra la main avant de s'en aller.

Harry le regarda partir. Ce serait peut-être une information à transmettre aux Gants Noirs. N'était-ce pas bizarre, Fenrir Greyback papa ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Harry dîna dans sa chambre, trop fatigué par tant d'émotions en une seule journée... Narcissa vint le rejoindre pour lui prodiguer ses soins habituels. Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence mais aucune parole ne fut prononcée. C'était ainsi que Lucius les trouva.

« Bonsoir, Harry.

- Bonsoir, Lucius.

- Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur.

- Je n'ai pas trop mal à la tête et j'ai passé une très bonne journée !

- C'est ce que l'on m'a raconté et c'est pourquoi je suis venu te présenter mes remerciements. Si je ne connaissais pas réellement la situation entre toi et moi fils, je dirais que tu l'aimes vraiment ! »

Harry piqua un fard et Narcissa éclata de rire et ajouta :

« Ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage !

- Eeehh ! Mais j'ai sauvé votre fils ! Alors on ne se moque pas !

- On ne se moque pas, Harry. Nous sommes tout simplement heureux de le voir sain et sauf. » Précisa Lucius.

Harry lui sourit. Tiens et s'il en profitait ?

« Lucius, je peux vous demander un service ?

- Mais bien sûr !

- Pourriez-vous obtenir un droit de visite pour Théo à Azkaban ?

- Donc ce n'est pas pour toi ce service... Souligna le blond avec suspicion. Le jeune Nott ne manque pas de suite dans les idées. Quelques minutes avec toi et il trouve le moyen de t'exploiter.

- Il ne m'exploite pas. Il m'a fait une simple demande. Si je peux l'aider alors pourquoi pas ?

- Qui veut-il voir ? Se résigna le blond.

- Fenrir Greyback...

- S'il veut se venger, il risque énormément.

- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Il veut transmettre un message de son père... »

Harry accrocha le regard de Narcissa et continua :

« Monsieur Nott veut que Théo dise à Fenrir qu'il lui demande pardon et qu'il l'aime toujours...

- Comment ?! S'étonna en chœur le couple.

- Eh oui, Fenrir est le deuxième père de Théo... Annonça Harry en regardant toujours Narcissa droit dans les yeux.

- Voilà donc la raison de cette haine incompréhensible entre les deux hommes. » Murmura Lucius, ne faisant pas attention à l'échange qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Les deux adultes réfléchissaient.

« La haine est si proche de l'amour...

- Non mais il n'y a qu'un Gryffondor ascendant Poufsouffle pour dire une chose pareille ! » S'exclama Lucius en leva les yeux au ciel.

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, à côté de la chambre de Harry...**_

Draco regardait par le judas. Il avait accouru espionner le Gryffondor quand il a vu passé Théo. Il avait rongé son frein tout au long des discussions qu'avait eues Potter. D'abord son ami était venu lui demander son aide sans passer par lui. Merci pour la confiance ! Puis sa mère avait soigné le crétin comme s'il était fait de cristal. Enfin son père était arrivé pour le remercier, lui accordait des faveurs et plaisanter avec lui !

Il mordait son poing tant la situation le rendait haineux. Mais lorsque la nouvelle de la paternité tomba, il se dit qu'au moins il aurait un moyen de se venger de Théo... D'accord, il ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille mais c'était bon de l'imaginer un instant ! C'était son ami avant d'être un traître tout de même...

Il rejeta un coup d'œil par le judas. Ses parents étaient à deux doigts de border Potter. Et pourquoi pas l'embrasser sur le front pendant qu'ils y étaient comme quand lui était petit ?! Il mordit plus fort son poing quand il se rendit compte que ses parents venaient de le faire ! Non mais quelle honte ! C'était Potter !

Le blond se souvint de sa discussion avec Bellatrix, enfin si on pouvait parler de discussion. C'était plutôt "toi tu te tais pendant que moi je parle" ! De plus, son père en avait ajouté une couche au diner. On l'avait obligé à descendre alors que le balafré avait eu le droit de dîner dans sa chambre ! Mais lui aussi ne se sentait pas bien ! Il venait de passer par les cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! C'était trop injuste ! Tout était encore pour Potter !

Comment allait-il faire pour aller le voir, le remercier, présenter sa dette... ses dettes ! Et tout cela, sans l'étrangler, sans le lacérer, sans le démembrer, sans l'étouffer,... Enfin, l'idée se comprenait !

Il allait perdre la face, c'était sûr ! Tout le monde était au petit soin pour ce crétin, même le Lord ! Lui aussi avait plié et fait les quatre volontés du Balafré ! C'était trop injuste ! C'était Potter !

Draco regarda ses parents quitter la chambre. Au moment où son père leva sa baguette pour fermer la porte derrière lui, il vit une petite ombre se faufilait. Écœuré, il se dit qu'il signalerait aux elfes que, dans un manoir comme celui-ci, il ne devait pas y avoir de souris qui cavale aussi impunément dans les pièces. Il frissonna de dégoût puis retourna à ses préoccupations : Potter et son cortège de personnes à ses pieds !

Puisqu'il ne pouvait y couper, il devait trouver un moyen de se mettre en valeur. Quelque chose qui forcerait l'admiration du Survivant, qui lui montrerait à quel point il lui était supérieur... Qu'est-ce que n'avait pas fait tout ce monde qui gravitait autour de lui ?

Un sourire vint enfin orner son visage. Mais bien sûr ! Personne n'avait pensé à ça ! Sauf lui ! Il allait épater Potter et lui montrait qu'un Malfoy, même quand il remercie, garde l'avantage !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le couloir...**_

Peter courait dans les couloirs. Il avait fait d'énormes découvertes. Jamais espionnage ne fut plus fructueux ! Il avait surveillé les va-et-vient dans la chambre de Potter et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'une seule personne pouvait passer inaperçue pour voler son sang. Il devait retourner au Manoir et d'ici demain, il pourrait avoir tout préparé pour mener à bien sa mission !

En plus de cela, il avait une mine d'informations plus ou moins importantes : Nott avait eu son gamin avec Greyback et ils avaient "oublié" ce "petit" détail ! C'en était risible ! D'autre part, cette folle de Bellatrix était une espionne. Il n'en avait pas la preuve mais maintenant, il avait au moins un moyen de la faire chanter. Elle faisait partie d'un autre camp... Les Gants Noirs ! Cette information pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie en temps utile. Et le clou du spectacle : Sirius Black était vivant ! Quelle information ! Il pourrait se servir de tout cela pour tirer enfin son épingle du jeu...

Il arriva assez loin des barrières du manoir pour se transformer et transplaner. Il fit machinalement ses mouvements. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers Sirius. Oui, maintenant, il avait un terrible moyen de pression sur le Survivant mais il ne pouvait empêcher une vague de joie de le submerger à l'idée que son ancien ami ne soit pas mort...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans une chambre...**_

« Evan ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Demanda un magnifique brun allongé nonchalamment.

- J'ai une information à transmettre au Chef.

- Importante ?

- On ne sait pas. Mais c'est à savoir et à garder de côté au cas où... Hésita Evan.

- Elle ne peut venir avant un moment. Elle est en mission.

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi, tu ne dois plus bouger d'ici pour lui transmettre.

- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? Harry et ses amis se retrouvent ici pour se voir.

- Oui, mais la maison est grande et tu la connais bien mieux qu'eux donc débrouille-toi.

- Fabuleux... Se plaignit l'homme. Cela va être encore folklorique. Bon, je t'écoute...

- Fenrir Greyback serait le deuxième parent de Théodore Nott junior.

- ... ?

- Étonnant, non ? Il faut que l'on sache pourquoi ils se détestent tant. Je pense que Harry pourra nous renseigner là-dessus. Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec le loup-garou. Narcissa n'a pu le faire ce soir car Lucius était présent.

- Tu suppose un viol ? Demanda l'homme brun en frissonnant.

- Je ne crois pas. Le fils Nott a demandé une autorisation de visite pour voir Greyback à Azkaban pour transmettre un message de pardon, il semblerait...

- Et ? C'est une affaire privée...

- Bella a un doute. Elle pense qu'il faut creuser de ce côté-là aussi. Le Lord n'a pas tué Nott. Il a changé d'avis quand il a fouillé son esprit donc il doit y avoir un lien avec une information plus intéressante.

- Peut-être que Rodolphus et Rabastan peuvent aller le questionner ?

- Il ne les laissera pas faire et s'ils y arrivent, cela laisserait des traces qui pourrait détruire leur couverture vis-à-vis du Maître.

- Faisons-le évader !

- C'est une idée. Il faudra en parler à la prochaine réunion... En attendant, j'ai fini ma mission et je suis entièrement libre pour le reste de la nuit... »

Evan finit sa phrase en laissant traîner un regard appréciateur sur les courbes du brun face à lui...

« Comme c'est dommage. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire comme trouver des moyens pour me "débrouiller pour rester ici sans me faire pincer" ! Nargua le beau brun.

- Vipère !

- Comme tu les aimes ! » Répondit du tac au tac l'homme en prenant une pose langoureuse.

Evan bondit brusquement et plaqua l'effronté sur le matelas.

« Cela se paie... Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Beaucoup de promesses et si peu d'action... » Provoqua le brun en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Evan se releva et ne prit pas la peine de déshabiller l'homme. Il déchira ses vêtements et les siens puis retourna se plaquer sur son prisonnier plus que consentant. Il s'empara des lèvres déjà légèrement entrouvertes pour l'accueillir. Son amant émit un son étouffé. Voulant le faire languir, Evan ondula doucement sur le corps de l'homme, accentuant son baiser pour l'empêcher de se plaindre. Ses mains entrèrent dans le jeu et malaxèrent sensuellement les chairs nues à sa portée. La peau était si douce qu'il faillit interrompre sa vengeance... Mais il tint bon pour se délecter de sa victime qui n'était plus que frissons de plaisir sous ses habiles caresses. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux jambes de l'homme qu'il remonta brusquement mais elles vinrent se positionner spontanément au creux de ses reins, signe d'une longue habitude... Il était prêt mais pas lui...

« Prends-moi ainsi... Siffla l'homme.

- Tu es fou. Je vais te faire mal... Reprocha Evan.

- J'en ai envie. »

Et de lui même, le mystérieux brun amorça le mouvement. Evan craqua et s'empala entièrement en son amant. Celui-ci agrippa violemment ses épaules et le griffa jusqu'au sang. Crispé, il haletait de douleur. Immobiles, les deux hommes tentaient de se décontracter. Evan sentit l'homme sous lui s'arquer pour plus de contact. C'était le signal pour commencer sa course sans but qui les mènerait au plaisir. Il débuta par de longs mouvements doux qui cédèrent bientôt leur place à des coups de boutoir qui clouait l'homme au matelas. Celui-ci passa des gémissements de douleur à des hurlements de plaisir qui exacerbèrent le désir du Mangemort. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que cette étreinte plus que passionnée ne les mène à la jouissance...

Evan s'affala sur le corps en sueur de son amour... Il lui lécha doucement la nuque, le cou, le lobe de l'oreille puis descendit sur la mâchoire... Son amant lui offrit un profond baiser puis ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre se murmurant des "je t'aime"...

La nuit de sommeil aurait pu être longue et douce si une alarme ne vint pas interrompre ce tendre moment.

« Zut ! S'exclama l'homme. Ce ne peut être que Remus.

- Pourquoi viendrait-il ici ? Demanda Evan contrarié d'avoir à s'en aller.

- Il n'a nulle part où loger mais je pensais qu'il reviendrait plus tard de la mission que lui a donnée Dumbledore.

- Une mission ?

- Comme toujours : essayer de glaner des informations chez les autres loups-garous. Mais arrête de discuter ! Habille-toi et va-t-en ! Moi, je sais où me cacher !

- ...

- Et c'est là où tu regrettes de ne pas avoir enlever nos vêtements de façon civilisée et non comme un sauvage que tu es ! Se moqua l'homme devant l'air consterné d'Evan tenant sa robe sorcière en lambeaux.

- Tu ne t'en plaignais du sauvage, il y a quelques instants. » Rétorqua le Mangemort avec un clin d'œil.

Il saisit sa baguette et d'un sort, il reconstitua des vêtements utilisables... Ou presque...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la cuisine...**_

Remus s'affala sur une chaise et but une gorgée du thé qu'il venait de préparer. Ses recherches n'avaient rien donné et il s'était vite découragé...

Sa vie avait toujours été difficile mais il s'était toujours raccroché à des morceaux de bonheur passé... Mais là, que lui restait-il ? Ses meilleurs amis étaient morts trahis par l'un d'entre eux. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'attache, pas de vie sociale, pas de travail... Ne lui restait que l'Ordre et surtout Harry, le seul être qui le raccrochait encore à cette vie inutile...

Il avait pourtant eu un semblant d'espoir avec l'évasion de Sirius... Sirius... Que son ami lui manquait ! Bien plus encore que lorsqu'il était à Azkaban puisque maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de le revoir un jour... Des larmes vinrent lui piquaient les yeux et le nez. Il renifla bruyamment. Merlin, qu'il devait être malheureux pour sentir toujours l'odeur de son ami dans cette maison-mausolée !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque, le lendemain après-midi...**_

Bellatrix se glissa discrètement dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Potter. »

Harry hésita. Il resta assis au bureau puis il la salua poliment :

« Bonjour, Madame Lestrange. »

La femme ricana.

« Avant tu m'appelais Bellatrix avec un ton méprisant !

- Avant je ne savais pas ! Répliqua le jeune homme.

- Alors conserve tes habitudes. On ne doit pas attirer l'attention.

- Je dois donc continuer à vous insulter ? Demanda Harry ironiquement.

- Pas jusque-là mais tu peux continuer à m'éviter et à me lancer des regards noirs quand tu me croises.

- Pas la moindre petite insulte ?

- Non ! »

Le regard glacial aurait pu faire son effet si la Mangemorte ne lui avait pas fait un clin d'œil !

« D'accord mais je ne suis pas sûr que dans le feu de l'action mon côté acteur-né ne prenne pas le dessus et ne glisse pas vers mes anciennes idées pour lancer quelques petits mots pas très "gentils"... »

Harry se disait qu'il n'allait tout de même laisser une occasion de se défouler de tout ce qu'il avait endurer et cette femme restait une Mangemorte ! Il ne pouvait oublier du jour au lendemain !

« Je comprends... Susurra Bellatrix. C'est comme moi. Je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas revenir à mes anciennes habitudes et ne pas te donner le parchemin que je tiens. Mon côté actrice-née pourrait vouloir repartir avec le devoir tout fait de potions pour ne pas tenir ma promesse et avoir un réel regard noir de ta part. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Elle avait réellement pensé à sa stupide demande !

« Euuuhhh... Je peux aussi me maîtriser... »

Bellatrix pouffa de rire. Ses adolescents ! Elle lui tendit le parchemin qu'il s'empressa de prendre puis elle tourna les talons. Elle devait aller motiver l'autre infernal adolescent de ce manoir...

« Bellatrix !

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Merci...

- Oh de rien. C'était vraiment d'une simplicité enfantine !

L'émeraude de ses yeux brillait d'un tel éclat que la femme su que ce n'était pas du devoir qu'il parlait.

« Non pas pour ça ! Enfin, si... Merci pour le devoir mais je voulais dire merci surtout pour Lui...

- De rien, je n'étais pas la seule dans le coup...

- Merci tout de même... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque, quelques secondes plus tard...**_

Draco avait croisé sa tante qui sortait de la bibliothèque. Son regard ne laissait place à aucune équivoque : il devait faire ce qui lui était demandé. Il entra donc menton bien en l'air, décidé à faire son devoir mais sans y laisser des plumes... Des écailles ! Oui, des écailles ! Il était un Serpentard pas un emplumé de Gryffondor !

Il se dirigea vers la chaise face à Harry et s'y installa sans un mot après avoir posé à ses pieds le long paquet qu'il avait à la main. Il releva le regard pour croiser celui du balafré.

« Bonjour, Potter.

- Harry !

- Tu ne sais pas dire Bonjour !

- Quand tu m'appelleras Harry... »

Et le brun replongea dans la copie du parchemin que lui avait donné Bellatrix.

Draco serra les dents. Ne pas s'énerver ! Il devait montrer sa maîtrise de soi et sa supériorité !

« Soit... Allons-y pour Harry... Après tout, on appelle bien les elfes par leur prénom... »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Sssss... La comparaison n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée avec la façon dont il l'avait aidé à s'évader... Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Tant pis c'était dit !

« Bonjour, Harry... Réussit-il à articuler d'une voix calme.

- Bonjour, Malfoy ! Se vengea Harry.

- Ehh !!! » Répondit brillamment Draco.

Le Gryffondor replongea dans sa copie. Le Serpentard était furieux de s'être fait avoir. Rester calme... Rester calme ! Il allait répliquer élégamment cette fois quand il remarqua l'écriture sur le parchemin.

« Mais c'est l'écriture de Tata Bella !

- Oui, "Tata Bella" m'a aidé à faire mon devoir de potions. Se moqua Harry.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de l'appeler ainsi !

- Tu as un réel problème avec les noms, Malfoy...

- Et en plus, elle ne t'a pas aidé. Tu recopies ce qu'elle a fait ! C'est de la tricherie, Potter !

- Ah, on est revenu à "Potter" ? »

Là, c'était trop ! Sa tante qui haïssait le crétin avait fait son devoir de Potions !

« Je le dirais à Snape et tu te feras virer du cours !

- Cela m'étonnerait puisque j'ai l'autorisation de tricher de ta tante ET de ta mère. Elles en parleront à Tonton Sevy. De plus, je ne triche pas, j'apprends en recopiant. »

Le Survivant lui fit son plus beau sourire. Au bord de l'apoplexie, Draco se leva, se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie, le nez collé au ciel, et il sortit en claquant la porte.

Harry ne se retourna même pas. Il se mit à compter :

« Un... Deux... Trois... »

Devant la porte de la bibliothèque, Draco s'était figé. Son père l'attendait les bras croisés, le regard noir. Sans un mot, il lui montra la porte. Le blond décomposé fit demi-tour. C'était un véritable traquenard ! Il dut retourner dans la bibliothèque finir ce pourquoi il était venu. Vexé, il retourna s'assoir devant son ennemi juré.

« Six... Sept... Ah, sept ! C'est un chiffre porte-bonheur ! Bonjour, Draco ! »

Cet imbécile gloussait. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Le blond arrivait à peine à garder son calme.

« Bon, finissons-en...

- Je t'écoute... Annonça le Survivant-qui-allait-crever-s'il continuait-à-sourire-comme-ça !

- Je suis venu te remercier d'être intervenu en ma faveur auprès du Lord...

- ...

- Je te suis d'ailleurs redevable...

- ...

- Et je suis bien évidemment à ta disposition pour rembourser ma dette de vie...

- ...

- Enfin mes dettes...

- ... »

Devant le silence du brun au sourire toujours moqueur, le blond s'énerva de nouveau.

« Tu pourrais dire quelque chose tout de même !

- J'accepte... »

Potter replongea dans sa copie. C'était tout ? Draco resta comme de ronds de flan.

« Et c'est tout ?

- Bin oui... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autres ?

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être déjà une idée pour en rembourser une ? »

Avec un peu de chance, ce crétin lui demanderait quelque chose de simple. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il plissa les yeux et reprit :

« Tu sais ce que cela implique une dette de vie ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors ?

- Alors je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais te demander, je vais y réfléchir... Bonne journée, Draco... »

Vexé d'être ignoré et congeédié de la sorte, Draco avait envie de lui arracher sa plume et de lui planter dans l'œil, en passant à travers un carreau de ses lunettes. Il inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'il lui montre sa supériorité sans se le mettre à dos. Cela avait l'air complètement fichu. Il avait encore une dernière carte à abattre. Il prit le volumineux paquet à ses pieds et le tendit à Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Eh bien ouvre !

- C'est un cadeau ? Demanda le Survivant étonné.

- Oui, que veux-tu que ce soit ?

- En quel honneur, Draco ? Essaie-tu de m'acheter ? Demanda suspicieusement le balafré, un sourire en coin.

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, personne n'a pensé à ton anniversaire... »

Le Gryffondor perdit son sourire narquois. Il fixa le Serpentard avec de grands yeux brillants. Enfin, il avait fait mouche ! Il était le Prince des Serpentards, un génie de la manipulation, un Malfoy, un vrai !

« Donc joyeux anniversaire, Harry... »

Celui-ci ouvrit doucement son cadeau et découvrit un magnifique balai argent avec son nom gravé en vert.

« Oui, je sais. Je n'ai pas utilisé les couleurs de ta maison mais j'ai pensé que tu devais posséder quelque chose qui te rappelle que tu es un Malfoy à présent. »

La main du Gryffondor glissa sur le manche riche ouvragé... Un objet typiquement malfoyen...

« Il est magnifique... » Souffla-t-il.

Draco était fier de lui.

« Je te remercie... Même si je n'aurais pas le droit d'en faire à Poudlard vu mon état...

- Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard donc tu peux l'essayer...

- Tu es sûr ?

- Bien sûr ! Nous avons notre propre terrain de Quidditch ! Il n'y aura que nous pour l'utiliser. Tu ne risques rien... S'enorgueillit Draco.

- Tu en fais depuis quel âge ?

- Depuis mes cinq ! Annonça le blond fier comme Artaban.

- Eh bien, tu n'es pas si bon pour le nombre d'années d'entrainement... Susurra Harry, redevenu moqueur.

- Je t'offre un cadeau et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies, Ingrat ! S'offusqua Draco.

- Tu sais de quoi tu parles... Gloussa le Gryffondor. Mais plus sérieusement, je suis touché de cet égard. Je sais que tu as dû trouvé cette idée sous la contrainte mais c'est tout de même une touchante attention. »

Draco ne savait que répondre. Il avait réussi son coup mais il se sentait tout de même un peu mal à l'aise. Il décida de changer de sujet.

« Dis-moi... Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as choisi des fiançailles pour me sauver...

- Quand je t'ai vu, c'était la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

- Quand tu me vois torturé, tu penses à des fiançailles ?! Hurla le blond horrifié. Finalement, je ne veux pas savoir quelle raisonnement totalement illogique t'ait passé par la tête ! Je retourne dans ma chambre ! »

Draco sortit sous les rires de Harry. Celui-ci ne pouvait contenir sa joie. Comment tout avait-il pu tant changer en quelques heures ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Les yeux fermés, Harry subissait les contrôles médicaux quotidiens que lui prodiguait Narcissa. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais il ne pouvait dire que c'était agréable.

« J'ai fini, Harry. Tu peux te détendre.

- Merci...

- Tout va bien... Pour l'instant. Tu dois bien faire attention à toi. Je ne voudrais pas que ton état s'aggrave. C'est bien clair, jeune homme ? Avertit pour la centième fois la blonde qui lui rappelait Madame Pomfresh, dans ces moments-là.

- Oui, M'dame ! Répondit spontanément le Survivant.

- Bien... Alors, dors bien. Demain matin, nous discuterons de ce que tu as appris sur Greyback.

- Oui... Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Je suis content de savoir.

- Bella avait encore raison. L'espoir et la joie sont de très bonnes aides médicales.

- Cela me fait tout de même une drôle d'impression de savoir qu'elle n'est pas comme je le pensais.

- Personne ne se montre complètement, Harry. Parfois même, on découvre des facettes que l'on ne connaissait même pas de nous-même... Mais ce n'est pas l'heure de faire de la philosophie. Tu as besoin de repos. Dors bien. »

Narcissa se pencha, l'embrassa et se redressa avec un doux sourire. Harry adorait ce moment. Draco avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'être dans une telle famille et pas pour sa fortune et ses idées politiques !

Il regarda la femme sortir, sentant déjà ses paupières s'alourdir... Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Narcissa revint :

« J'étais tellement absorbé par ce que tu me disais que j'en ai oublié de te faire un dernier examen. Il me faut un peu de ton sang pour que je puisse vérifier si une potion ne pourrait pas remédier à ton problème. Tu dois être en pleine forme pour ta rentrée scolaire.

- Snape ne l'a pas déjà fait ? Demanda le brun en étouffant un bâillement.

- Justement, il a bonne espoir de pouvoir trouver quelque chose... »

Harry était mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait ce genre de choses. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs... Mais le sourire bienveillant de Narcissa le rassura et Snape avait déjà fait des miracles avec son mal de tête. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver, ici ? Confiant malgré une petite sonnette d'alarme qui retentissait au fond de son cerveau, il tendit son bras. La blonde recueillit le liquide carmin dans une minuscule fiole. Une fois le prélèvement terminé, elle s'en alla en lui resouhaitant une bonne nuit. Dommage, il aurait bien accepter un dernier baiser. Il ferma les yeux sombrant dans un sommeil réparateur, le sourire aux lèvres...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le couloir puis dans le parc...**_

Narcissa marcha d'un pas vif et fluide vers la sortie. Une fois dans le parc, elle bifurqua pour se mettre à l'abri des regards derrière un bosquet... Mais ce fut un rat portant à son cou une minuscule fiole qui en ressortit et qui courut vers les barrières du château...

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 15  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci à Adénoide, **Anonyme** (Oui et tu verras...), **Cyber** (Exactement ! ^^), **Fatoo** ("Addicted de ma plume" ? J'adooore l'expression !) **Hypnos** (Espoir exaucé ! ^^), **Lili, Lune Bleue** (Courage ! lol), **Mel ** (Oui et tu verras...), **Rêve**, **Sombral**, **Yanlua**...

.

**Note :** . J'espère avoir comblé les attentes de ceux qui espéraient revoir Sirius ! ^^ D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que lui qui soit de retour ! Une petite idée ? lol

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	16. Chapter 16 : Mur ?

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauver et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Je publie ce chapitre en plus pour remercier les revieweurs qui viennent de me faire passer la barre des cinq cents reviews ! Merci pour vos encouragements et j'espère que la fic continuera à vous plaire !**

**Je devais vous l'offrir que demain mais je me suis dépêchée pour l'anniversaire de Nattie Black (hier ! ^^) donc Joyeux anniversaire !!!  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 16 : Mur ?  
**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans les couloirs, le soir même...**_

Peter trottait rapidement dans les sombres couloirs. Il était fier de lui. Avoir pris l'apparence de Narcissa Malfoy grâce à du Polynectar pour réussir à voler discrètement le sang du Survivant était un exploit !

Il arriva à sa chambre où il reprit forme humaine. Il saisit la fiole autour de son cou et alla la dissimuler dans une cache secrète sous une pierre du sol près de son lit. Sa mission était accomplie... Presque... Rester à livrer l'objet à son terrifiant Maître. Que voulait en faire ce cinglé ? Une potion de jouvence pour garder cette suspicieuse apparence de jeune homme angélique ? Le rat se trouva bête de penser une chose pareille. Le Mage Noir voulait sûrement ce sang pour un sort atroce qui mettrait un terme à la réputation de survivant du Garçon-qui-avait-survécu et par de là même éliminer le Lord Noir... La dernière partie n'était pas une idée forcément désagréable pour lui : cela en ferait toujours un de moins qui le torturerait mais... Mais cela laisserait libre cours à l'imagination du psychopathe blond, dans le genre "j'élimine tous ceux qui pourraient être au courant de quoique ce soit de gênant" et il était dans les premières lignes de la liste de ce taré !

Peter s'assit sur son lit pour mettre au clair ses idées mais ses pensées dérivèrent bien vite... Harry ressemblait tant à son père... James... Sirius était vivant... Remus ne le savait pas... Il soupira. Ses amis lui manquaient mais pouvait-il encore les appeler comme cela ? Certainement pas... Ils lui en voulait tant qu'il était sûr qu'ils le détestaient bien plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Mais comment leur reprocher ? Lui-même se méprisait au plus au point...

« Peter !!! »

Le repos fut de courte durée. Un de ses Maîtres exigeait sa présence sûrement pour une basse besogne... Encore...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban, près de la cellule de Fenrir, le lendemain...**_

Le cœur de Théo battait la chamade.

Il allait Le voir...

Potter avait fait des merveilles. Il comprenait pourquoi son camarade était tant adulé. Il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait... Enfin, en apparence... Car en décortiquant bien la situation, pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait être à sa place. Il trouvait cette contradiction d'idées très étrange. Mais il lui fallait bien penser à quelque chose d'autre qu'à la conversation qu'il allait avoir...

Il allait Le voir...

Combien de fois lorsqu'il était petit, avait-il imaginé retrouver son mystérieux autre parent ? Il ne pouvait pas les compter mais dans aucun scénario, il n'avait donné le rôle à Fenrir Greyback, le monstre qui mordait les enfants pour en faire des loups-garous ! Son père lui avait seulement dit qu'il ne devait jamais aborder le sujet, jamais ! Et là...

Il allait Le voir...

Pour la millième fois, il se demanda comment son père avait pu laisser cette bête le toucher, comment avait-il pu en tomber amoureux, comment avait-il pu accepter de porter son enfant... C'était un monstre ! Donc il était à moitié une bête lui-aussi. Cette idée lui donnait la nausée. Non, il n'avait rien à voir avec ce type ! Il allait lui transmettre le message de son père comme promis et s'en allait ! Il déglutit bruyamment. C'était son père...

Il allait Le voir...

Il s'immobilisa devant la geôle, laissant l'Auror qui l'accompagnait défaire une partie des sorts qui protégeaient la porte et poser un sort de protection de visiteur : une barrière qui empêchait le prisonnier d'approcher tout en lui permettant de le voir et de l'entendre.

Et si Lui ne voulait pas lui parler...

L'Auror le laissa et Théo s'avança. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'adaptent à la pénombre de la pièce. Une forme immobile était visible dans un coin. L'homme ne l'avait-il pas vu ou refusait-il sa présence ? Peut-être pensait-il que c'était un Auror qui vérifiait sa cellule ? Il toussota : aucune réaction... Il allait l'apostropher mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Comment devait-il l'appeler ? Il l'avait toujours appelé "Le Monstre", "La Salle Bête", "L'immonde Créature", "Le Loup-Garou"... Tous ces dénominations étaient quelque peu péjoratives pour une bonne entrée en matière. Une stupide idée lui traversa l'esprit qu'il était sûr d'avoir perdu. Non ! Il ne dirait pas "Bonjour, père !" ! Ça, ce n'était pas son père !

« Théo ? »

Celui-ci sursauta violemment.

« Théo ? C'est bien toi ? »

L'ombre se rapprocha vivement, le faisant reculer, affolé. Mais la barrière repoussa le prisonnier qu'il entendit jurer vulgairement. Le jeune homme tenta de reprendre son calme. Il ne risquait rien.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Greyback... »

Une formule de politesse froide... C'était parfait.

« Appelle-moi, Fenrir, mon petit.

- Je ne suis pas votre petit ! » S'énerva Théo.

L'adolescent avait le souffle court alors qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort. Il serrait les poings, la tête baissée ne sachant comment gérer la situation. Tout avait semblé si simple sur le trajet qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici : délivrer le message et s'en aller ! Mais maintenant... C'était beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. Son rêve d'enfance se réalisait, là, devant lui, mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était loin d'être à la hauteur de ses espérances : Fenrir Greyback, son père ? Il avait honte. Il avait peur. Il était perdu...

« Je suis désolé... Murmura doucement le loup-garou.

- Désolé de quoi ? Demanda Théo d'une voix qu'il voulait froide.

- Désolé du mal que je t'ai fait quand je t'ai... agressé. Mais c'est grâce à cela que j'ai soupçonné que j'étais père !

- Eh bien, je me serais passé de l'un et de l'autre !

- Je comprends ta colère. Tu dois être un peu déçu...

- Doux euphémisme !

- Mais j'ai une explication. Ce n'est pas une excuse mais au moins cela peut te permettre de comprendre notre situation.

- Notre situation ?

- Oui, à ton père et à moi... »

Théo se tut, se rappelant pourquoi il était là. Il devait lui dire et ses premières réactions n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour délivrer ce genre de message. Il soupira. Il avait promis à son père. Il devait le faire...

« Me laisserais-tu une chance de te dire la vérité ? »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une supplique... Théo s'enveloppa dans sa cape et s'assit à même le sol...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Narcissa pratiquait ses soins sous le regard ennuyé de Snape. Harry avait envie de lui dire qu'il serait encore plus contrarié quand il saurait que sa Némésis de toujours était en vie. Il étouffa un gloussement. Il était vraiment de bonne humeur après cette nuit où aucun cauchemar n'avait perturbé son sommeil bien au contraire... Les yeux du Maître des Potions se plissèrent : il devait afficher un sourire débile pour que celui-ci l'observe avec tant de suspicion. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Sirius : _"Le rôle d'espion est fastidieux, risqué et ingrat ! Demande à Snape." _De plus, l'homme en noir devait faire son rapport à Voldemort et à Dumbledore. Ce ne devait pas être un pur bonheur d'avoir sa vie. Il l'en aurait presque plaint... Presque... Snape était trop détestable pour être pris en pitié. Harry voyait bien trop ses défauts pour admettre ses qualités... À part en potion. D'ailleurs...

« Professeur, vous allez trouver une potion pour me guérir avec mon sang ? »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est encore passé par la tête pour penser à une chose pareille, Potter ? »

Harry sursauta. Il déglutit avant de continuer :

« Le sang, que m'a prélevé hier soir, Narcissa, ne vous servira pas à cela ?

- Quel sang, Harry ? Demanda la blonde, fronçant ses délicats sourcils.

- Mais... »

L'adolescent ne put terminer sa phrase. La peur lui serra les entrailles. Snape s'approcha de lui.

« Narcissa serait venu hier soir vous prélever du sang ?

- Oui... Réussit à souffler le jeune homme.

- Narcissa ?

- En aucun cas, je n'ai fait une chose pareille ! Se défendit la blonde. Quand aurais-je fait cela, Harry ?

- Après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, vous êtes revenue me dire que vous aviez oublié un examen...

- Polynectar ! S'exclama Snape. Nous avons un sérieux problème ! »

Il sortit de la pièce dans une tornade de robes noires sans un regard pour le Survivant qui tremblait comme une feuille. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qui avait en sa possession son sang ?

« Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de le rassurer Narcissa. Je vais prévenir qui tu sais. Severus va prévenir le Lord et Dumbledore. Entouré ainsi, tu n'auras rien à craindre... »

Mais le Survivant ne craignait pas pour sa vie. Il se demandait à quel atroce événement son sang allait-il encore servir ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban, près de la cellule de Fenrir...**_

Théo avait écouté le loup-garou... Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que son père ait pu faire ce genre de choses. Il ne le reconnaissait pas dans la description que l'homme lui donnait. Était-ce seulement vrai ? Mais quel serait l'intérêt de lui mentir ? De plus, l'histoire concordait avec le message de son père... Il avait eu une vie basée sur le mensonge, un mensonge fabriqué par un tiers qui a brisé deux hommes en leur insufflant une haine sans nom...

L'adolescent observa le prisonnier assis face à lui. Non, il ne reconnaissait pas, non plus, l'immonde créature dans l'homme meurtri qui lui contait cette incroyable histoire. Il avait déjà beaucoup de difficultés à gérer le fait que le pire ennemi de son père soit son autre parent et que ces deux-là aient retrouvé la mémoire pour découvrir qu'ils s'aimaient toujours mais en plus, il devait ajouter à cette histoire un mage noir qui a réduit leur vie à néant.

« Monsieur ?

- Je t'en supplie. Appelle-moi, Fenrir. »

La voix était chargée d'une telle douleur qu'il ne put qu'accepter.

« Fenrir... Je suis venu vous transmettre un message de mon père. »

Il vit l'homme se crisper.

« Il vous demande pardon et vous dit qu'il vous aime toujours... »

Voilà, c'était fait ! Il avait tenu sa promesse ! Mais le loup-garou ne répondit rien. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il tremblait.

Le silence s'installa... Théo n'osait le briser. L'homme relèva la tête et lui demanda d'une voix rauque :

« Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu me dire cela lui-même ? »

L'adolescent hésita puis il répondit le cœur serré.

« Il est enfermé dans les cachots du Lord...

- Mais pourquoi !?

- Le Maître a découvert que c'était lui qui vous avait dénoncé... C'était avant de savoir.

- Et comment a-t-il su ?

- C'est le Lord qui l'a legilimencé.

- J'avais donc raison... Murmura Fenrir, pensant que c'était une piètre consolation...

- J'ai pu le voir grâce à Draco mais nous nous sommes faits prendre. C'est Potter qui nous a libéré et qui m'a permis de venir vous voir...

- Brave petit... »

Le loup-garou sembla réfléchir puis demanda :

« Pourquoi le Lord n'a pas tué immédiatement Théodore puisqu'il pense que c'est un traître ?

- Personne ne le sait... mais mon père est en sursis. C'est pourquoi il a voulu que je vous transmette ce message ou cas où...

- Humm... »

On frappa à la porte de la cellule et une voix annonça :

« Plus que deux minutes ! »

Fenrir se leva. Il avait encore tant de choses à dire à ce jeune homme... Son fils ! Deux minutes, c'était si peu...

« Écoute-moi bien, Théo. Je vais te donner un moyen de délivrer ton père. »

Théo sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha le plus possible de la barrière.

« Tu vas tenter d'obtenir une audience avec le Lord et tu vas lui donner le nom de l'homme qui est derrière tout cela en soulignant le fait que s'il se cache de nous, c'est qu'il se cache de lui. Insiste sur le fait que c'est un homme dangereux que le Lord écartera facilement dès qu'il le retrouvera. Flatte son orgueil et met bien en valeur ton information puis demande-lui la libération de ton père en échange.

- Cela marchera ?

- Je t'avoue qu'il y a très peu de chance. Le Lord risque de se mettre en colère plus qu'autre chose et même de t'enfermer dans une cellule à côté de ton père... Mais si tu te sens en danger, dis-lui que j'ai d'autres informations et que je ne les donnerais qu'à toi. Cela te donnera une relative sécurité... Le jeu en vaut la chandelle. »

L'Auror entra.

« C'est terminé. Vous devez sortir, jeune. »

Il attrapa l'adolescent par le bras et le traîna vers la sortie. Théo se retourna.

« Qui est-ce ?

- Gellert Grindelwald ! »

La porte claqua et l'Auror remit les sorts de protection avant de conduire un jeune homme totalement hébété vers la sortie...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la Salle du Trône...**_

Rien ! Absolument rien ! Comment allait-il avancé dans ses recherches s'il n'avait aucun indice nouveau ! Voldemort était en colère mais une vague de désespoir menaçait de prendre la place de la rage qu'il ressentait. Droit comme un I, sur son trône, il récapitula :

1- Gellert était de retour depuis un certain temps...

2- Il a posé un puissant sort d'oubli sur Nott et Greyback donc il ne veut pas que l'on sache son retour.

3- Il a essayé de se débarrasser de Potter donc il n'est pas du côté de Dumbledore.

4- Il n'a pas fait parlé de lui mais il prépare quelque chose.

5- Vu la complexité de son plan d'évasion, il n'œuvre pas seul...

Et c'était tout ! Juste de quoi l'inquiéter sans lui donner de solution ! Il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Cela commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Pour régner et dominer le monde, il fallait être seul... Mais le prix à payer était lourd : une solitude et une méfiance constantes. Ses Mangemorts, même les plus fidèles, étaient les pires crapules que le monde sorcier ait porté. C'était aussi la "qualité" pour laquelle il les avait choisis. Toute information qu'il leur fournissait pouvait se transformer un terrain glissant.

En parlant de terrain glissant, cette anguille de Severus venait d'entrer.

« Maître... Salua l'homme en venant s'incliner devant lui.

- Severus, pourquoi viens-tu m'importuner de ta présence ? Demanda-t-il avec mépris.

- Nous avons eu un soucis au Manoir Malfoy... »

L'hésitation du Maître des Potions lui fit redouter le pire.

« Harry est mort ?

- Non, Maître. Il va bien... Mais quelqu'un ayant utilisé du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Narcissa a subtilisé un peu de son sang... »

Le Lord fronça les sourcils. On pouvait faire bien des choses avec le sang d'un sorcier, surtout un sorcier aussi puissant mais ce n'était jamais dans de bonnes intentions.

« Des soupçons ?

- Aucun, Maître. Nous sommes en train de chercher activement. »

Silence...

Là, il avait peut-être l'ombre d'une piste. Un traître, sûrement un allié de Grindelwald, faisait partie des privilégiés qui pouvaient entrer au Manoir Malfoy. Cela restreignait le nombre de personnes de façon considérable. Son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas Severus alors pourquoi ne pas le mettre dans la confidence...

Severus était inquiet par ce silence et cette absence de Doloris. Il tenta de rester immobile au pied du Lord. Que pouvait penser celui-ci ?

« Dumbledore est-il au courant ?

- Pas encore, Maître. J'attendais votre ordre...

- Bien... Dis-lui et vois s'il a une idée là-dessus.

- Bien, Maître...

- Severus...

- Oui, Maître.

- Je veux que tu m'amènes Potter, ici, immédiatement. Je veux le questionner moi-même... Et peux-tu m'apporter quelques fioles de ta potion en même temps ? »

Severus ne réagit pas mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le Lord lui "demandait" quelque chose ! Le monde allait mal, très mal...

« Bien sûr, Maître... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Théo était assis une tasse de thé à la main... Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé jusque-là. Il se souvenait de la porte de la cellule qui claquait à Azkaban, de l'Auror qui le raccompagnait, puis tout était flou. Il s'était senti perdu...

Il but une gorgée du liquide chaud. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard bienveillant de Potter. Il s'était si senti perdu qu'il avait dû penser à lui comme bouée de sauvetage. Après tout, le jeune homme lui avait sauvé la vie. Il était normal qu'il pense spontanément à lui...

« Cela va mieux ? Demanda doucement le Gryffondor.

- Oui. Merci, Potter.

- Appelle-moi Harry.

- Bien... Harry. Appelle-moi Théo... »

Le Serpentard reprenait ses esprits. Il essayait d'ordonner toutes les informations que lui avait données Greyback... Enfin Fenrir... Enfin son autre père... Il grimaça. Non, il n'était pas encore prêt pour cette dernière étape ! De toute façon, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Il fallait qu'il délivre son père des griffes du Lord. Et s'il demandait à Po... à Harry ? Ce n'était exagéré de lui demander encore un service surtout de cet acabit ? C'était pour sauver son père, il ne devait avoir aucun scrupule !

« Harry, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses avec cette visite...

- Fenrir est ton autre père. Tes parents ont oublié tout leur passé commun à cause d'un sort qui leur a été jeté...

- Oui... Mais je connais le nom de celui qui est à l'origine de ce sort même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Harry était sur le qui-vive. Une information pour les Gants Noirs ?

« Je compte essayer de négocier cette information contre la grâce de mon père auprès du Lord... M'aiderais-tu ?

- Je ferais de mon mieux... Mais pour cela, il faut que je sache qui ?

- Gellert Grindelwald !

- Le mage noir que Dumbledore a battu en 1945 ?

- Je crois... »

Théo se demandait s'il n'avait pas imaginé cette information. Mais la conversation prit fin avec quelques coups à la porte et un Maître des Potions qui entra brusquement :

« Potter ! Préparez-vous ! Vous devez aller voir le Lord.

- En quel honneur ? Demanda l'effronté sans bouger.

- Parce que vous lui avez gentiment promis en échange de la libération de votre très cher et tendre fiancé et de son témoin de mariage... » Susurra l'homme en noir avec un air narquois.

Merlin, que cet homme pouvait être odieux ! Seul un être au sang froid pourrait garder son calme face à cet être horripilant !

Harry soupira. N'était-ce pas là une occasion idéale pour introduire la demande de Théo ?

« Bien, je me prépare mais... »

Snape l'observa en plissant des yeux.

« Mais ? Menaça-t-il d'une voix basse.

- Je veux que Théo vienne avec moi.

- Hors de question que vous mettiez en danger votre camarade, Potter !

- Je ne le mets pas en danger ! Il a une information capitale à transmettre à Voldemort !

- Si vous me mentez...

- Non ! Intervint Théo. J'ai vrai quelque chose d'important à dire au Lord... Pour sauver mon père... S'il vous plaît, Professeur Snape... »

L'homme observa un instant le jeune homme puis il fit un signe de tête.

Harry se leva pour se préparer mais surtout pour essayer de prévenir un membre des Gants Noirs de l'information qu'il venait d'avoir. Le plus tôt serait le mieux pour qu'ils puissent avoir une longueur d'avance sur Voldemort.

« Pourriez-vous me laisser un instant pour que je puisse me changer.

- Ce n'est pas un bal, Potter. Vous n'avez pas besoin de grand-chose ! Rétorqua Snape avec mépris.

- Je suis en pyjamas ! Je peux tout de même mettre quelque chose de plsu décent sans m'exhiber, non !? »

Le Maître des Potions ressortit sans rien dire, suivi de Théo.

Harry s'habilla en une vitesse record puis saisit son miroir.

« Sirius ? »

Rien...

« Sirius ! »

Toujours personne...

« Padfoot ! Réponds-moi !

- Potter ! Dépêchez-vous ! Le Lord n'attend pas ! Cria une voix depuis le couloir.

- Eh bien pour une fois, si ! »

Le jeune homme fixa le miroir : toujours rien ! Que faire ? Se mordant la lèvre infèrieure, il dissimula l'objet puis sortit...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le couloir...**_

Harry rejoignit Théo puis tous deux suivirent Snape qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Lucius...

Le Gryffondor grimaça. Évidemment, il fallait utiliser la poudre de cheminette puisqu'un transplanage serait peut-être dangereux pour son état. Il avait très peu de temps pour prévenir quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Il jeta des petits coups d'oeil furtifs pour tenter d'apercevoir Narcissa ou même Bellatrix mais les couloirs étaient déserts.

Tous trois arrivèrent devant le bureau du Maître de Maison. Trop tard ! La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Bellatrix. Peut-être pas trop tard !

Harry se jeta comme un forcené sur elle la faisant basculer au sol et il hurla :

« Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Tu as tué mon parrain ! »

La Mangemorte aguerrie retourna facilement la situation et quand le jeune homme fut plaqué au sol, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Grindel... »

Mais Snape le tira si violemment qu'il ne put finir son mot. Quant à Bellatrix, elle se releva, s'éloigna rapidement et, pour faire bonne figure, cracha en direction du Survivant :

« Sale petite vermine ! Recommence encore une chose et Lord ou pas, je t'arrache ta vilaine langue insolente ! Tu as compris, Bébé Potter !?

- Meurtrière !

- Et fière d'avoir débarrasser le monde de ce traître ! »

Snape s'interposa :

« Cela suffit ! Bellatrix, dégage de là ! Quant à vous Potter, il faudra apprendre à vous calmer ! »

Les poings serrés, Harry semblait enragé. Face à lui, Bellatrix le toisait de toute sa hauteur. La scène était crédible même pour le suspicieux double-espion.

La brune tourna les talons et s'en alla en ricanant. Il y avait de quoi ! Le gamin lui avait fourni une raison de ne pas se justifier d'être seule dans le bureau de Lucius mais l'information qu'il lui avait donnée semblait tronquée... "Grindel..." En tout cas, il l'avait fait sans briser sa couverture. Pas si Gryffondor que ça, le petit Potter. Elle lui trouvait même un petit côté Serpentard bien plaisant... Qui allait exaspérer son crétin de cousin !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la Salle du Trône...**_

Severus était furieux d'avoir eu à gérer la crise de haine de Potter mais il devait rien en laisser paraître. Il s'inclina devant le Lord avant de lui tendre les fioles de potions demandées.

« Merci, Severus... »

Non, non, non ! Pourquoi le remerciait-il ? Que préparait-il pour être aussi aimable avec lui ? Il en frissonna de terreur...

« Et Potter ?

- Dans le couloir, Maître. Il attend que vous l'autorisiez à entrer avec le jeune Nott.

- Que fait ce petit crétin, ici !? Cracha Voldemort. Il a déjà eu la vie sauve, par miracle !

- Il semblerait avoir une information importante qu'il ne veut divulguer qu'à vous, Maître...

- Et tu le crois ? Pfff... »

_Doloris_ ? Non... Severus était réellement inquiet.

« Potter semble croire aussi à l'importance de cette information... »

C'était un argument idiot, il le savait. Comment avoir confiance en l'échelle de valeur de quelqu'un qui considérait les résultats des équipes de Quidditch indispensables pour vivre ?

« Bien... Fais-les entrer... »

C'était apparemment assez crédible pour un mage noir psychopathe... Pléonasme ? Severus s'égarait... Il fit entrer les deux jeunes hommes. Théo s'inclina en saluant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant que Harry... Eh bien, Harry :

« Salut Voldemort ! »

Théo eut un hoquet de peur. Snape grinça des dents. Le Lord siffla son mécontentement.

« Potter, ne joue pas la carte de l'insolence ! Tu as tout à y perdre !

- Qu'ai-je à y perdre puisqu'on peut me voler mon sang même dans le plus sécurisé des manoirs de votre plus fidèle Mangemort ?! Demanda le Gryffondor réellement en colère.

- Ce problème sera bientôt réglé. Je t'assure. Mais parlons plutôt de la présence de ce jeune homme...

- Il a une information qui m'a semblé très importante mais je veux négocier quelque chose en échange. »

Tant de subtilité, de diplomatie, de stratégie ! Severus en aurait levé les yeux au ciel s'il n'avait pas la tête baissée...

« Bien... Répondit calmement Voldemort. Severus veux-tu sortir... »

Ah non ! Il voulait rester !

« Bien sûr, Maître... »

Une fois dans le couloir, il jeta immédiatement un sort d'écoute... Et zut ! Les deux calamités discutaient en fourchelang ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir fait sortir ?!

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la Salle du Trône...**_

Le Lord observait les deux jeunes. Il laissa de côté le sujet qui lui avait fait convoqué le gamin... Encore un pressentiment... Un mauvais pressentiment... Le genre d'impression qui lui tordait les entrailles et qui faisait battre les veines de ses tempes. Il prit la parole en fourchelang spontanément, peut-être une protection instinctive :

_« Qu'as-tu à me dire ? Parle !_

_- Je voudrais d'abord que tu m'accordes la liberté de Monsieur Nott... Siffla Potter._

_- Quand je saurais si l'information en vaut la peine !  
_

_- Oui, elle le vaut ! Nous savons qui est derrière le sort d'Oubli des parents de Théo et c'est très intéressant..._ »

Le Lord ricana et laissa échappa un grand souffle. Ce n'était que ça ! Il reprit en langage humain :

« Mon pauvre Harry ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je sais parfaitement qui est derrière cette affaire ! Un grand mage noir oublié dans une prison depuis longtemps se promène en tout impunité ! Alors ? »

Théo frissonna en étouffant un gémissement... Harry restait immobile et silencieux, cherchant une échappatoire...

« Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai épargné ce traître ? Il me sers de puits d'informations... Exagéra Voldemort. Ce n'est pas un sort d'Oubli qui m'arrêtera ! Même si c'est un puissant sort inconnu sous la forme de mur noir infranchissable ! »

Le Lord était triomphant. Potter n'avait plus rien à négocier. Il allait pouvoir passer à ses propres négociations mais le gamin reprit d'une voix calme :

« Un mur noir lisse qui semble mouvant et solide à la fois ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut de nouveau assailli par ce mauvais pressentiment.

« Oui...

- Alors, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à négocier mais je veux cette fois la libération immédiate de Monsieur Nott ! Annonça Potter sûr de lui.

- J'écoute...

- Non, je veux un Serment d'abord car je connais une autre personne qui a reçu le sort sans le savoir...

- Greyback !

- Non, une autre...

- Bien... J'accepte à une condition : je veux que toi et ce jeune homme, vous fassiez le Serment qu'aucune des informations dont on vient de discuter et celles que l'on va apprendre ne sortent d'ici. »

Potter grimaça mais il acquiesça... Le Serment accompli, Le Lord questionna avidement mais en fourchelang :

« _Alors, qui ?_

_- Vous..._ » Répondit naturellement l'insolent...

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 16  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci à , **Kizu **(Joli compliment ! Je voulais te demander qu'est-ce que drarry-nougat-et-chocolat ? J'ai essayé cela ne donne rien...), **Une lectrice** (Adorable et amusant de suivre tes impressions au fur et à mesure... ^^) et merci à toi **La Louve** pour ton message réconfortant sur Tu-Sais-Quoi ! ^^

.

**Note :** . N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions pour les deux chapitres si vous n'avez pas encore lu le précédent. Cela me fera plaisir... Merci infiniment à tous les revieweurs mais aussi à tous les lecteurs !!! ^^

.

**Merci ! ;)**

.


	17. Chapter 17 : Astuce

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire encore pour les erreurs, en espérant qu'elles sont peu nombreuses... Mais le temps fut court depuis samedi et je ne voulais pas faillir à ma promesse ! ^^  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 17 : Astuce  
**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans le Salle du trône...**_

Voldemort éclata de rire mais ses entrailles se serrèrent bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il reprit froidement en langage humain :

« Moi ? Quelqu'un m'aurait lancé un sort d'oubli sans que je ne le sache ?

- C'est le but du sort d'oubli ! Ironisa le Gryffondor.

- Harry, mon cher Harry, est-ce la seule chose que tu as trouvée pour me berner ? Ne me sous-estime pas !

- Je ne vous sous-estime absolument pas ! ET je ne mens pas ! Quand vous avez parlé de ce mur, cela m'a rappelé ce que j'ai entre-aperçu quand vous m'avez sauvagement legilimensé !

- Je ne t'ai pas sauvagement legilimensé ! Et si c'était le cas, je fais ce que bon me semble !

- De quel droit ? Vous n'êtes même pas fichu d'imposer vos ordres ! On m'a volé du sang et dans le manoir de votre bras droit ! »

Harry et Voldemort se fusillaient du regard. Le Lord était dans une rage noire. Ce petit morveux avait réussi à inverser la situation : il se retrouvait à se justifier alors que quelques minutes auparavant il était dans la position de l'attaquant ! Il vit le jeune homme inspirer et expirer profondément puis plonger un regard franc dans le sien pour reprendre calmement :

« Je vous donne ma parole de Gryffondor que j'ai vu ce mur dans votre esprit et je suis prêt à vous laisser un libre accès à mon esprit pour vous le montrer. »

Le Lord hésita. Il avait beau se sentir Serpentard jusqu'au plus profond de son âme divisée, le fluide glacial qui semblait lui parcourir tous les vaisseaux sanguins était insupportable ! Il n'appréciait pas l'étau de glace qui enserrait son cœur pendant que ses entrailles se transformaient en plomb. Il ne pouvait répondre. Tout dans le visage du Gryffondor lui indiquait qu'il ne mentait pas. Quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort d'oubli ! Peu importait qu'il s'agisse du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle juste avant lui ! Peu importait !!! Quelqu'un l'avait berné ! Quelqu'un l'avait manipulé ! Ses doigts étaient serrés en serre sur les accoudoirs de son trône. Le pire restait à découvrir : pourquoi ? Mais... Peut-être que le gamin avait mal interprété ce qu'il avait vu ?

Que devait-il faire ? Il avait besoin de temps... Il devait réfléchir... Il devait être seul... Au calme... Sans se mal de tête qui menaçait de lui broyait la cervelle...

Il reprit en fourchelang :

« _Harry, nous reprendrons un peu plus tard... Je te ferai mander par Severus..._

- _Et pour Nott ?_

- _Prends cet imbécile et va-t-en !_ » Ajouta le Lord sans le regarder, en faisant un geste de la main vers la sortie.

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter. Il attrapa par le bras Théo qui était resté immobile, tête baissée, pendant toute la conversation. Il le traina jusqu'à la porte...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...**_

Harry arriva par poudre de cheminette avec Théo et son père soutenu par Snape. Il avait réussi mais sa tête le faisait souffrir de nouveau. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : être seul dans sa chambre pour dormir... Mais lorsqu'il vit Monsieur Nott serrait son fils contre lui en sanglotant, il ne put empêcher un sourire attendri. Il avait fait quelque chose de bien. Il avait réuni un père et son fils.

Théo fit assoir son père sur le canapé le plus proche et laissa le Maître des Potions lui donner les premiers soins. Il se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotions sur le visage du Serpentard. Il s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras :

« Merci... Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Merci infiniment, Harry. Jamais, je n'oublierai ce que tu viens de faire... Jamais... Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi... »

Le jeune Gryffondor s'était d'abord crispé puis il se laissa aller contre le jeune homme pour répondre enfin à son étreinte : un sincère merci valait tous les Ordres de Merlin...

Pris par leurs émotions, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius, quelques secondes plus tard...**_

Draco avait fièrement suivi son père dans son bureau. Il voulait lui parler d'une importante mission ! À lui ! Lui tout seul ! Mais quand Lucius avait ouvert la porte, son bureau était loin d'être vide...

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner... Théo, son ami, avait enlacé Potter, son pire ennemi ! Ses poings se serrèrent à en incruster ses ongles dans ses paumes... Le goût métallique du sang vint souiller sa bouche, ses dents grinçaient mais surtout une bête semblait gronder au plus profond de lui... La colère ? L'envie ? La jalousie ? Sûrement ! Mais il ne comprenait pas que sa haine soit dirigée vers Théo... Ne supportait-il pas sa trahison ? Avait-il pris l'habitude de détester Potter qui semblait tout lui prendre ?

« Théodore ? S'étonna Lucius.

- Oui...

- J'espère que...

- Non ! Coupa son fils en lâchant enfin Potter. Nous n'avons fait aucune bêtise, Monsieur Malfoy ! Harry a négocié avec brio la libération de mon père au près du Lord. »

Il donna à son Sauveur un regard emplie d'une reconnaissance infinie qui alimenta la bête qui dévorait Draco. Severus intervint :

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je ramène Théo et son père à leur manoir. Harry prends cette potion et va te reposer. Lucius, je te retrouve, ici, à l'heure convenue. »

Le Maître des Potions aida Nott, un peu requinqué par ses potions, à se relever pour se diriger vers la cheminée. Théo les suivit non sans avoir gratifier Potter d'une dernière accolade...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Harry s'effondra sur son lit absolument épuisé. La potion que lui avait donnée Snape lui avait fait le plus grand bien et il ne lui restait qu'une saine grosse fatigue due au stress des derniers événements... Il faillit s'endormir quand quelques coups légers furent porter à l'entrée. Bellatrix se glissa dans sa chambre.

« J'ai appris ton coup d'éclat. Tu ne cesseras jamais de nous étonner. As-tu des informations intéressantes ?

- ...

- Harry ? Veux-tu que je te laisse et nous tenterons d'en rediscuter plus tard ? Demanda la Mangemorte, l'air inquiet.

- Non, ça va... Mais je ne peux plus répondre...

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna d'abord la brune puis elle se reprit : Oh non ! Un Serment Inviolable ?

- Oui... Put lâcher Harry sans briser sa promesse.

- Tu ne peux donc pas finir ce que tu as tenté de me dire en sortant du bureau de Lucius ?

- Non. »

Bellatrix soupira. Elle trouvera un autre moyen. Il lui fallait juste du temps...

« Bien, nous reprendrons cette conversation un peu plus tard... »

Décidément, tout le monde voulait discuter avec lui, un peu plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir !

« Bien... Reprit la femme. Je te laisse te reposer... Et merci, au passage, pour ta précieuse aide. Je n'ai pas eu à me justifier auprès de Severus pour ma présence dans le bureau de Lucius. Il me le demandera sûrement plus tard mais je serais préparée, à ce moment-là...

- De rien... Bellatrix ?

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-je voir Ron et Hermione, le plus tôt possible ?

- Bien sûr... On organise cela à Square Grimmaud comme la dernière fois ?

- Oui, merci... Ce serait bien... »

Et avant la fin de son mot, le jeune homme s'était endormi...

_**.**_

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la cuisine...**_

Albus avait réuni l'Ordre après avoir reçu l'information de Severus... C'était catastrophique ! Du sang de Harry Potter se trouvait quelque part, sûrement à la disposition d'un être qui ne lui voulait rien de bon ! Qui pouvait faire cela au nez et à la barbe de Voldemort qui avait d'ailleurs récupéré l'un mais n'avait pas l'autre ?!

Il fallait en savoir plus mais surtout protéger Harry mieux que ces incapables de Mangemorts ! Soit, il avait fait une petite erreur de jugement avec les Dursley mais, chez eux, au moins personne ne lui avait volé quoique ce soit ! À part son enfance, se fit entendre une petite voix sournoise au fond de son esprit... Il secoua sa tête pour empêcher ce genre de pensées. Il devait penser au bien de tous, au monde sorcier, à l'avenir !

Après quelques minutes de discussion, les membres de l'Ordre s'était mis d'accord sur les prochaines actions. Le vieux Directeur de Poudlard en était presque satisfait. Chacun avait une mission précise et il espérait qu'elles seraient toutes fructueuses. Tous devaient ouvrir grand leurs oreilles à ce sujet mais trois points étaient prioritaires :

1- Severus était retourné cuisiner Lucius, après tout le Mangemort était loin de tout reproche.

2- Remus devait aller fureter autour du manoir pour voir si ce ne serait pas Peter l'auteur de cet acte infâme qui lui ressemble bien.

3- Arthur devait demander à son fils qu'il donne rendez-vous à Harry à Square Grimmaud. Là, Tonks pourrait interroger le jeune homme sur les circonstances de ce vol.

Oui, Albus était presque satisfait. Les missions étaient entièrement faisables. Il était sûr de prendre un peu d'avance sur l'ennemi avec cela. Pour l'instant, il devait retourner à Poudlard pour trouver une solution pour la bague des Gaunt et pour trouver quand il pourrait recevoir les nouveaux candidats au poste de DCFM. Il en soupira de désespoir par avance...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, une heure plus tard, dans le hall...**_

Comme toujours, l'ancien fief des Black sembla désert et lugubre après le départ des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix...

Sauf dans le hall...

Un groupe de personnes se tenaient en cercle devant le tableau de Walburga Black pour lui permettre de tous les voir. On pouvait reconnaître Sirius qui tenait par les épaules un homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement et qui donnait la main à Evan Rosier. À leur gauche, se tenaient Tonks, Narcissa, Bellatrix et une femme aux yeux noirs et à leur droite, Rodolphus, Rabastan et un couple inconnu, Mister and Miss "L"...

Ce fut la femme aux yeux noirs qui prit la parole :

« Bonsoir à tous ! Comme toujours, nous n'avons que très peu de temps pour préserver le secret de notre existence. Entrons dans le vif du sujet. Quelqu'un a volé le sang de Harry, nous devons trouvé qui et pourquoi. Je suis persuadée que cela a un lien avec notre Manipulateur de l'Ombre. Peu de gens peuvent entrer dans le Manoir Malfoy donc c'est une piste très intéressante.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit Lucius... Précisa Narcissa. Ce n'est pas Severus sinon il aurait trouvé un peu mieux que cela et personne ne s'en serait aperçu. De toute façon, il n'a pas de mobile... Enfin de mobile valable.

- Je pense comme toi, Cissa mais ne devons tout de même ne pas l'écarter de la liste de suspects... Mit en garde Sirius.

- Le Lord a peut-être envoyé ce rat de Pettigrew... Proposa Rabastan.

- Et dans quel but, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, volerait-il du sang qu'il a à sa disposition ? Demanda la femme. Car, bon grès mal grès, Harry est à la merci du Lord...

- Ce n'est pas faux mais...

- N'as-tu pas compris quelque chose, Rabastan ? Coupa la femme aux yeux noirs avec un sourire en coin.

- Si mais nous ne devons pas non plus l'exclure de la liste des suspects. Il est assez machiavélique pour faire une telle mise en scène. »

Le silence se fit. Ce fut Bellatrix qui reprit :

« Donc tous ceux qui entrent au Manoir Malfoy sont suspects. Cela n'en fait pas tant que cela : Lucius, Severus, Peter,... N'oublions pas Draco.

- Bella ! S'indigna Narcissa.

- Est-ce que tu as fait la liste de toutes les âneries que ton fils a enchainé ces derniers temps et qui ont failli lui coûter deux fois la vie ? » Lui demanda sérieusement la brune.

La blonde baissa la tête. Sa sœur avait raison.

« Donc on peut l'ajouter et nous ajouter à la liste...

- M'enfin, Bella ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Coupa Rodolphus.

- On ne peut plus sérieuse. Souvenez-vous que l'on a affaire à un maître de l'Imperium aussi... Tonks m'a fait parvenir les résultats de l'enquête sur les Dursley. Ils sont sous ce sort depuis des années, sûrement depuis l'arrivée de Harry. Nous avons affaire à un manipulateur machiavélique de génie. Nous devons tout envisager ! »

Rodolphus regarda la femme avec admiration. Quelle intelligence ! Quelle magnétisme ! Elle semblait à la fois d'un calme posé et prête à bondir pour déchiqueter sa proie !

« Tu es d'accord, Chef ? Demanda Sirius encore septique.

- Oui... Indiqua la femme concernée en fermant ses yeux noirs. De toute façon, notre priorité est la protection de Harry. Il en est de même pour l'Ordre et presque pour Le Lord. Donc si vous n'avez rien d'autres, chacun va surveiller et je vous recontacterai pour vous donner mes avancées dans mon projet d'infiltration...

- J'ai quelque chose... Annonça Bellatrix, attirant l'attention de tous. Harry a tenté de me transmettre une information mais il a été coupé par Snape. »

Un reniflement canin se fit entendre. Un tableau gronda pour le manque d'éducation...

« Il m'a murmuré "Grindel".

- Et ? Encouragea Miss "L".

- Et rien d'autres.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de le question ultérieurement ? Demanda Evan, étonné par le manque de jugeote de la Mangemorte si rusée habituellement.

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, Evan. Je l'ai fait mais entre temps, le Lord l'a mis sous Serment Inviolable.

- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi a-t-il accepter une chose pareille ? Questionna Sirius, le cœur serré.

- Je suppose un échange avec la vie de Nott senior.

- Brave petit... Un vrai Maraudeur ! Inconscient mais si courageux !

- Ça résume le parfait crétin suicidaire ! Rétorqua Bellatrix. C'est pire quand ils vivent en troupeau sous des bannières rouge et or !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Belle à trique...

- Espèce de...

- Ça suffit ! S'énerva Walburga. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous chamailler comme des gamins !

- Oui, ma tante...

- Oui, mère... »

La veille femme reprit :

« Si le Lord a voulu maintenir secret cette information, c'est quelle doit être importante.... C'est peut-être stupide ce que je vais dire mais "Grindel" n'est peut-être qu'une partie du mot qu'il voulait te dire, ma nièce.

- N'hésite pas, ma chère. L'encouragea la chef. Vos conseils et votre expérience nous ont toujours bien aidé.

- Eh bien, cela pourrait être une partie de Grindelwald.

- Il est en prison depuis que Dumbledore l'y a mis en 1945 ! S'exclama Mister "L".

- C'est ce qui est dit. Vous avez été vérifier, mon petit ? »

Tous réfléchissait sur cette nouvelle possibilité.

« Cela ne serait pas complètement aberrant... Murmura la Chef comme plus pour elle-même que pour le groupe.

- Il faudrait aller vérifier sur site.

- Je crois que c'est un travail pour moi ! Claironna joyeusement Tonks. Personne ne prêtera attention à un Auror dans une prison, même celle de Nurmengard.

- Et comment feras-tu pour vérifier sa présence ? S'enquit Bellatrix. Crois-tu réellement que si l'homme a réussi à s'évader, il n'a pas mis un leurre à sa place ? Je te rappelle que tu ne peux faire de magie dans une cellule car les protections ne sont enlevées complètement qu'en cas de transfert du prisonnier, au préalable stupéfixié, dans une autre cellule ! Et je parle par expérience...

- Je vais l'accompagner ! Proposa Sirius. Je prends du Polynectar pour être un Auror quelconque et je renifle son odeur depuis le judas de la porte de la cellule. J'ai un flair infaillible ! »

Walburga jura et avec ses années d'entrainement avec tous ceux qui mettaient les pieds chez elle, ce n'était pas beau à entendre...

« Mère ! S'indignèrent en chœur Sirius et son voisin.

- Ne prenez pas cet air outré ! Vous dites bien pire comme horreur ! Sirius, peux-tu me dire comment peux-tu reconnaître une odeur que tu n'as jamais sentie ? »

L'Animagus ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussi sec. C'était vrai...

« Il a du flair mais c'est une truffe... Murmura Bellatrix faisant glousser quelques personnes.

- J'ai une solution, tata Waly... Annonça Tonks en vengeance son grand cousin adoré au passage.

- Nymphadora !

- Désolée ! Cela m'a échappé, ma tante. S'excusa la jeune Auror faussement contrite.

- Parle... » Coupa la Chef, avec un léger sourire.

Son équipe s'arrangeait toujours pour détendre l'atmosphère par des piques, des moqueries, des traits d'humour. La charge qui pesait sur leurs épaules, le stress dans lequel ils vivaient, les risques qu'ils prenaient à jouer un double jeu parfois même triple obligeaient à avoir des soupapes de sécurité aussi ridicules et infimes soient-elles mais souvent efficaces...

« Je sais que Dumbledore a fait mettre dans une boite toutes les affaires que portaient Grindelwald, lors de son transfert à Nurmengard puis cette boite a été mise en sécurité au Département des Mystères.

- Tu veux que je retourne là-bas... » Répondit Sirius d'une voix tremblante.

L'homme à ses côtés passa une main rassurante dans son dos et lui dit doucement :

« On peut aussi chercher une autre solution...

- Non ! Je le ferai ! J'ai besoin d'un peu d'action de toute façon ! Clama l'Animagus avec bien plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait.

- Donc je récapitule : Narcissa, tu surveilles au Manoir Malfoy avec l'aide de Bellatrix quand elle est là. Rodolphus, Rabastan et Evan, vous retournez au Manoir Riddle. Tonks et Sirius, vous allez à Nurmengard...

- Non, je n'ai pas pensé à une chose ! Coupa Tonks.

- Oui ?

- Demain, je dois interroger Harry pour avoir les circonstances précises du vol de son sang !

- On ne peut pas reporter ?

- Non, c'est Arthur qui va suggérer Ron à demander cette réunion, demain...

- De toute façon, Harry voulait les voir... Précisa Bellatrix.

- Dans ce cas, tu prends aussi du polynectar et tu te fais passer pour Tonks pendant que nous sommes en mission et tu pourras en plus veiller sur Harry... Porposa Sirius.

- Ça ne m'enchante pas de l'avouer mais c'est pas mal du tout comme idée... »

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents blanches puis lui tira la langue. Un compliment de cette femme n'était pas commun surtout à son égard...

La Chef se tourna vers l'homme et le couple qui restaient :

« Toi, tu surveilles, ici. Kreattur t'aidera comme d'habitude à rester discret. Quant à vous deux, vous continuez la mission "horcruxe" que je vous ai donnée...»

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...**_

Draco était figé sur son fauteuil. Il écoutait vaguement ce que lui disait son père. Il était bien trop perturbé par les sentiments qui faisaient rage dans sa tête. Pourquoi Théo n'a-t-il pas remercier Potter de manière plus... plus... correcte, civile ? Pourquoi Potter était-il arrivé à libérer son père des cachots du Lord ? C'était rageant ! Non seulement il l'avait fait sortir mais en plus ce n'était pas une évasion mais une grâce du Lord ! Pourquoi accordait-on toujours tout à ce crétin ? Pourquoi Théo avait-il pris Potter dans ses bras ? Ce squatteur allait tout lui prendre : ses parents, son parrain, ses amis, son Lord... Quoique là, grand bien lui en fasse ! Mais pourquoi Théo l'enlaçait-il aussi intimement ?

« Draco, es-tu sûr d'avoir compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Oui, père... Tu apprécies que j'ai été remercier Po... Harry pour m'avoir sauvé et que j'aie présenté mes dettes...

- Un peu forcé tout de même ! J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir, je n'aie pas à intervenir pour que tu fasses ton devoir de sorcier bien éduqué.

- C'est une erreur de jeunesse. J'étais très perturbé par le traitement que j'ai subi du Lord. Il est évident que je me montrerai désormais digne de notre famille. »

Jouer la carte de "souviens-toi que j'ai été torturé" pour l'attendrir même si cela avait plus d'impact sur sa mère.

« Bien... Passons à un autre sujet en attendant Severus qui ne devrait pas tarder.

- Je croyais que nous devions parler seul à seul de cette mission, père ? Demanda Draco déçu.

- Il fait déjà partie de la mission et toi, tu viens t'y ajouter... Mais nous en parlerons tout à l'heure... Trancha Lucius. Pour l'instant, parlons de tes fiançailles... »

Draco déglutit. Ne pouvait-on pas trouver un moyen d'éviter cette hérésie ?

« Non, Draco, je te vois venir. Nous n'annulerons pas. C'est trop dangereux. Le Lord est extrêmement sur les nerfs. Nous ne devons pas faire de vague... Et je te prie de mettre un masque d'impassibilité su ton visage. On n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que tu penses ! »

Le jeune blond était vexé, encore plus furieux après Potter et surtout mortifié à l'idée d'annoncer publiquement ses fiançailles avec le balafré. Il allait être la cible de tous les quolibets de sa Maison à Poudlard...

« Cela se passera, ici, dans le plus grand des secrets puis nous l'annoncerons officiellement le lendemain.

- Pourquoi ?! Demanda brusquement Draco.

- Parce que le Lord tient à être présent ! »

Absolument fabuleux ! La situation pouvait être encore pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginée !

« Je m'occuperai moi-même des sorts qui vous lieront. Ta mère choisiras les vêtements et s'occupera de la décoration de la Salle de Bal.

- La Salle de Bal ? Nous allons fêter cela dans le moindre détail même la danse ?

- Exactement !

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, père ! Tu pourrais au moins m'épargner cela !

- Et pour quelle raison ? Cela doit être fait et une petite punition au passage ne te fera pas de mal. Tu dois réfléchir avant d'agir. Tu es trop impulsif et colérique.

- Le fruit ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre !

- Ne sois pas insolent, Draco !

- Désolé, père... S'adoucit le jeune homme... Mais cette situation devient ridicule et gênante.

- Je sais... Soupira Lucius. Mais dis-toi qu'elle est encore pire pour Harry. Il va célébrer des fiançailles avec son ennemi de classe, entouré de Mangemorts et en présence du meurtrier de ses parents... »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. S'il avait une seconde à perdre, il aurait eu de la peine pour le balafré mais le temps est précieux, il ne faut pas le gaspiller en futilité ! Soulagé de ne pas être celui qui sera le plus lésé, il sourit à son père qui continua :

« Il n'aura comme réel soutien que le jeune Nott qui va venir l'aider à se préparer... »

Draco perdit immédiatement son sourire. La bête qui smeblait continuellement loger dans son ventre reprit son grondement menaçant.

« Pourquoi Théo ? Cracha-t-il.

- Je vois mal Weasley le faire. Comme le jeune Nott lui est reconnaissant, Harry aura confiance... »

La cheminée s'embrasa d'une couleur verte caractéristique et Severus arriva.

« Commençons. Je dois être au Manoir Riddle dans dix minutes.

- Bien, je t'ai dit que je voulais mettre Draco avec nous. Il est le seul sur qui nous pouvons compter.

- J'i réfléchi et je t'approuve. »

Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers son filleul.

« Mais je te préviens, Draco,... Ne laisse pas tes sentiments pour Potter prendre le dessus sur ta mission. »

Quels sentiments ? Se demanda le blond troublé par cette phrase ambiguë.

« Tu laisses ta haine de côté et tu penses à tes intérêts. »

La haine ? Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement mais sa bête ne se calma pas pour autant...

Severus reprit :

« Notre priorité est de trouver qui a volé le sang de Potter. Ce n'est pas un ordre du Lord.

- À notre connaissance, Severus... À notre connaissance... Et si le Lord essayer de brouiller les pistes ?

- Bien... Gardons cette possibilité de côté et poursuivons. Peu de gens peuvent entrer ici. Mais Bellatrix pourrait faire une suspect idéale surtout qu'elle sortait de ton bureau quand je ai emmené Potter et Nott voir le Lord.

- Je poserai des protections plus sophistiquées, proposa Lucius inquiet des raisons qui avaient poussé cette femme à venir ici.

- Ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait, père ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui, mais apparemment elles ne sont pas assez efficaces pour ta sournoise de tante.

- De toute façon, même les souris peuvent cavaler en toute impunité dans ce manoir... Ajouta le jeune blond avec un ton désabusé. »

Les regards de Severus et Lucius se croisèrent.

« Des souris ?

- Oui, père. J'ai vu une énorme souris et...

- Où ?

- Sortir de la chambre de Po... »

Draco prit soudain conscience de l'importance que pouvait avoir cette information : un Animagus ! Il avait vu le coupable sans le savoir !

« Je suis désolé, père. j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Notre manoir a toujours été impeccable et...

- Draco, c'est une erreur que tout le monde peut faire, le rassura Lucius, mais il est vrai que si tu ne pensais pas qu'à Harry, tu aurais pu te douter de quelque chose plus rapidement. »

Penser qu'à Harry ? Sa bête gronda doucement...

« Je pense que nous avons là un début de piste. Severus, tu t'occupe de cela en retournant auprès du Lord.

- Oui, je pense que ce sale rat et là-bas. Je saurais le coincer et le questionner.

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Demanda Draco.

- Tu viens déjà de faire le plus gros, mon fils. Tu nous as donné une piste !

- Exactement, ajouta Severus, les renseignements fiables sont les plus difficiles à récolter. Alors continue. Surveille tout ce qui bouge dans cette maison. »

Le jeune blond se redressa sur son fauteuil. Son père et son parrain étaient fiers de lui et lui faisait confiance, enfin !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Ministère, Département des Mystères...**_

Sirius était extrêmement nerveux... Trop de risques ! Trop de mauvais souvenirs ! Il suivait Tonks qui était calme... En apparence...

« Tu sais où cela peut se trouver dans tout ce bric-à-brac ?

- Un peu près... J'ai discuté, trèèès gentiment, avec le conservateur du Département.

- Tu l'as dragué ? S'offusqua Sirius.

- On va dire que l'homme n'était pas insensible à mes charmes... Rien de déshonorant, je t'assure, mon grand cousin. » Plaisanta Tonks.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Cette gamine !!!

« Allons-y vite. Plus tôt, nous aurons fini moins nous aurons de risque de nous faire prendre. »

L'Animagus suivit la jeune femme à travers un dédale de rayons quand enfin...

« C'est ça ! J'ai trouvé ! »

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde : personne !

« Dépêche-toi de te transformer pendant que j'ouvre la boîte. »

Sirius s'exécuta et va renifler les objets à l'intérieur d'une boîte qui ne devait pas faire plus de cinquante centimètres sur trente : une robe sorcière noire chiffonnée, un chapeau noir aussi, quelques bracelets, un pendentif représentant un phœnix, de hautes bottes souples pliées en trois... Pas de baguette... Sûrement détruite à la condamnation... Il renifla profondément les odeurs qui s'en dégageaient pour être sûr de mémoriser celle du mage noir. Il se retransforma et dut boire une gorgée de Polynectar pour retrouver son apparence d'Auror.

« C'est fait ! Ne tardons pas ! Il nous reste une heure seulement. Je n'ai plus de Polynectar.

- Nous en n'avons pas pour longtemps. On peut utiliser l'air de transplange du Ministère vers la prison... »

Tous deux, satisfaits, se dirigèrent vers leur prochaine destination, sans voir l'ombre tapie non loin de là... Ombre qui n'avait pas entendu leur conversation mais qui se demandait comment ce criminel pouvait être toujours en vie et comment avait-il pu mettre cette pauvre enfant sous Imperium pour qu'elle lui obéisse ainsi...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Voldemort était installé dans un confortable fauteuil, profond et moelleux. Il aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans cette douceur, ne plus en sortir, ne plus ressentir ces mauvais pressentiments qui semblaient ne pas vouloir le laisser tranquille...

Au moins, avec la potion expérimentale de Severus, il n'avait plus ces horribles maux de tête. Il passa ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Il soupira. C'était un geste qu'il faisait quand il était plus jeune... Il s'attarda sur sa nuque et revint masser ses tempes. Cette apparence normale lui pesait. Il voulait redevenir le vrai Seigneur des Ténèbres avec sa face pâle sans nez, ses lèvres qui ne formaient qu'une ligne et son crâne chauve. Un vrai physique de mage noir qui impressionnait ! Pas ce corps de célibataire convoité ! Mais que faisait-il ? Un terrible danger le guettait et lui pensait à son apparence ! La vérité était peut-être trop lourd à supporter...

Il avait médité des heures et il avait fini par trouver le mur dont Potter lui avait parlé. Évidemment, le sale gamin avait raison. Le mur était bien identique à celui que possédait Nott. Il avait essayé de passer au travers mais impossible de ne serait-ce que d'érafler la surface. Pourtant, il avait essayé la même technique qu'avec le Mangemort traître. Que faire ? Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait régler le problème seul. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de confiance pour aller détruire ce mur. Mais qui ? Qui pourrait faire cela et qui pourrait tenir sa langue sur ce qu'il y aura derrière cette barrière ? Un seul nom lui revenait constamment mais c'était un risque énorme à prendre.

Il ferma les yeux et se lova dans son fauteuil. Un peu de repos lui donnerait peut-être une autre idée... Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder dans son passé. À quel moment avait-on pu lui lancer un sort d'Oubli ? Sûrement lorsqu'il était plus jeune et moins paranoïaque... Était-ce Grindelwald ? Peut-être mais dans quel but ? L'avait-il vu pendant son errance en Albanie ? Il était vulnérable à ce moment-là et le mage noir a pu en profiter pour lui effacer le souvenir de leur rencontre... Mais pourquoi s'intéressait-il à Potter ? Pourquoi avoir essayé de le tuer ? Enfin quand il disait le tuer, c'était peut-être exagéré. Peut-être ne voulait-il que le rendre encore plus vulnérable mais pourquoi ou pour qui ? Savait-il qu'il allait venir à ce moment-là ? Impossible, il avait pris soin de bien cacher son plan !

Une vague de froid l'envahit. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il savait que le feu dans l'âtre s'était éteint mais il n'avait pas envie de faire le moindre geste. Il était bien là où il était. Il ne voulait surtout pas bouger. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et reprit le fil de ses pensées...

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce... Il ne fit aucun geste pour signaler sa présence. Aucun bruit... Seuls les courants d'air qui se déplaçaient légèrement indiquaient les déplacements de l'intrus. Il sentit la température de la pièce s'élevait. La personne avait rallumé le feu mais la chaleur était bien trop rapidement agréable. Il y avait sûrement en plus un sort de réchauffement... Il sentit son odeur. Étonnant que ce soit lui... Donc il l'avait vu et il avait jugé qu'il avait besoin de chaleur. De quel droit se permettait-il de porter un tel jugement ?! Il ne devait inspirer aucun autre sentiment que la peur ! Il allait lui payer très cher ce geste de... de... Il ne savait de quoi mais ce n'était pas pour lui ! Donc il serait puni... Plus tard...

Le Lord s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, soupira et se laissa aller à profiter de cette douce atmosphère pour sombrer dans un tranquille sommeil... Loin de tous ses problèmes... Loin de sa solitude...

« »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Nurmengard, dans le couloir de la cellule de Gellert Grindelwald...**_

Tonks et Sirius arrivèrent sans encombre devant la cellule de Grindelwald. Ils étaient seuls. La jeune femme ouvrit la trappe de la minuscule ouverture. L'homme se transforma en chien et posa ses pattes-avant sur la porte pour pouvoir passer sa truffe entre les barreaux. Il huma quelques instants puis redescendit sur ses quatre pattes pour se retransformer en Auror. Il secoua sa tête en regardant sa petite cousine.

« Non, rien... Cela n'a même pas une vraie odeur d'être vivant. j'ai l'impression que c'est juste comme une ombre... Peut-être un golem.

- Il faut que l'on rapporte cela au chef. Si c'est lui le Manipulateur de l'Ombre, nous allons pouvoir avancer dans notre mission ! »

Elle referma la trappe et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de Sirius... Quand une personne leur barra le chemin...

« Bonjour, Tonks... Dit doucement Scrimgeour.

- Heu... Bonjour, Chef...

- Que faites-vous, ici, mon petit. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le Chef des Aurors n'avait même posé les yeux sur Sirius. C'était comme s'il ne le voyait pas... Et le temps tournait... Tournait très vite ! L'Animagus commençait à sentir des picotements : le Polynectar allait bientôt cesser ses effets. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Sans prévenir, il se dirigea vers l'air de transplanage...

« Jeune homme, veuillez rester ici ! Ordonna Scrimgeour. »

Aucune réponse. Sirius continua sa marche, sans se retourner.

Le chef des Aurors sortit braqua sa baguette qu'il avait à la main sur l'homme.

« Arrêtez-vous immédiatement, Black ! »

Ce fut le signal. Il était découvert ! Sirius se mit à courir sous une pluie de sorts. Des Aurors surgis de nulle part l'attaquaient. Ses boucliers de protection tiendraient-ils assez longtemps ? Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Tonks s'était jeté sur son chef pour l'empêcher de le rattraper. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son lieu de salut mais sa protection céda. Il risquait énormément maintenant. C'était pile ou face : il se jeta sur l'air de transplanage...

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 17  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci à **Adénoide** (Un nid de vipères dont j'ai besoin pour démêler l'intrigue et sortir mes personnages de la mouise dans laquelle ils sont ! ^^ Le sang est bien pour Gellert...), **Anonyme** (Aucun soucis pour les chapitres du mercredi sinon ce ne serait plus un cadeau ! ^^), **Cyber**, **Hypnos**, **Kizu** (Voldemort pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait ! ^^ Ok pour l'adresse même si je n'arrive pas à y accéder.), **Lili**, **Lune Bleue** (Je te promets que je le ferai ! ^^), **Mel** (Le retard a des avantages ! lol), **Rêve**, **Sombral** (Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! ^^), **Yanlua**...

Pour **Une lectrice**, merci pour tes reviews mais je ne répondrais à rien ^^ car tu a encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir dans les quatre chapitres qui te restent ! ^^

.

**Note :** . Pour ceux qui se disent que je suis une vilaine qui aiment les fins pour torturer les lecteurs, je réponds : oui, c'est vrai ! lol Mais là, ce n'est pas de ma faute : j'ai demandé à mon très cher et tendre, après ou avant ce qui va se passer et il a répondu avant pour plus de suspens. Donc vous voyez, ce n'est pas de ma faute. On m'a contrainte et forcée ! ^^ Un petit mot pour l'auteur ? ;)

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	18. Chapter 18 : Conciliabules

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père. L'affaire échoue mais Harry arrive à la négocier encore en dévoilant la présence d'un mur d'Oubli dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Tonks et Sirius polynectarisé vont vérifier l'absence de Grindelwald dans sa prison mais ils se font prendre en sortant par Scrimgeour...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Nattie Black qui m'a beaucoup fait rire à se démener toute la semaine dans ses MP pour trouver qui est l'énigmatique DD ! ^^ Je ne dirais rien même sous la torture (ex : les aiguilles d'Octo ! ^^). J'ai trop envie de vous surprendre et de me faire découper en rondelles dans vos reviews ! lol**

**Petite chose encore : Thecrasy, j'ai posté alors ? ^^  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 18 : Conciliabules **

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la bibliothèque, pendant ce temps...**_

Harry observait la jeune femme face à lui. Le Polynectar était vraiment une potion incroyable. Il comprenait qu'elle soit interdite d'utilisation : on aurait vraiment dit Tonks, dans les moindres détails... Jamais il n'aurait pu dire que c'était Bellatrix s'il ne l'avait pas su. La femme se retourna et il croisa ses yeux de glace... Euuuhh quoique... La métamorphomage n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de regards. Tiens d'ailleurs, pouvait-elle se transformer comme elle ? Il ne savait pas si on récupérait les pouvoirs de la personne en même temps que son apparence. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Hermione...

« Donc tu ne peux rien dire car le Lord t'a mis sous Serment Inviolable...

- Oui...

- Bien, je sais comment détourner le problème. On va jouer à un petit jeu : je pose des questions précises dans une conversation banale, tu me réponds par oui ou par non ou tu peux te contenter de me faire un signe de tête. Cela devrait berner le sortilège.

- Et si cela échoue...

- Tu mourras... Répondit calmement Bellatrix avec un sourire narquois qui n'allait pas au visage de Tonks. Et je n'aurais pas mes renseignements. Dommage... »

L'humour caustique de la femme le fit sourire. Les choses changent tant quand on les voit sous un autre angle...

« Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

- Bien.

- Ta réunion avec le Lord s'était-elle bien passée ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Tu as tout de même obtenu la libération de Nott...

- Oui.

- Hummm... L'échange fut-il difficile ?

- Oui et non. »

La femme eut une moue boudeuse. C'était beaucoup moins fructueux qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle devait essayer une autre approche...

« As-tu avancé dans tes devoirs de vacances, Harry ?

- Quel rapport avec...

- Réponds ! Coupa Bellatrix. Et ne te pose pas de questions !

- Eh bien... Pas vraiment... Je suis fatigué et cela me donne mal à la tête.

- Cela s'appelle réfléchir. Cela fait toujours cet effet quand on n'a pas l'habitude. »

Harry vira au rouge colère.

« Non mais franchement ! J'ai assez de Snape pour ce genre de réflexions ! Je croyais que l'on était là pour...

- Arrête de cracher comment un chaton en colère.

- Je vous interdis... S'énerva encore plus le Gryffondor.

- Dommage, je t'aurais aidé en Histoire de la magie. »

Harry se tut. Sa colère retomba de suite. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Cette femme était tordue, incroyablement rusée, dangereuse... C'était génial quand cela lui servait !

« En fait, je ne sais même pas quelle période nous étudions...

- Ce n'est pas grave... » Répondit la femme avec un sourcil levé à la Snape.

Le gamin était plus futé qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait prévu plus de temps pour qu'il comprenne sa stratégie.

« Que penses-tu d'aborder les dernières guerres ? Comme celle de 1945 ?

- Oui.

- Quel était le mage noir qui à l'époque tentait de prendre le pouvoir ?

- Grindelwald.

- Penses-tu que cela a eu un impact sur le monde politique actuel ? Demanda la femme en plongeant ses yeux inquisiteurs dans les siens.

- Je ne m'y connais pas en politique mais cela vaudrait la peine de se pencher sur le sujet...

- Bien... J'en parlerai à qui de droit. Ce serait dommage de perdre une telle opportunité d'ouvrir les esprits sur le sujet.

- Oui, je crois que ce serait dommage... »

Tous deux se regardèrent avec un sourire carnassier. Ce petit était plein de surprises... Bellatrix commençait à comprendre son surnom de Survivant : il savait exploiter la moindre opportunité...

Des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir.

« Je te laisse avec tes amis. Je vais dans la cuisine prendre un café. N'oublie pas qu'il ne te reste qu'une demi-heure.

- Non, il ne TE reste qu'une demi-heure ! »

Harry lui tira la langue. Sale gosse ! Elle en fit de même avant de sortir de la pièce sous les hurlements d'indignation du soit-disant pur Gryffondor...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Voldemort se réveilla mais il garda les yeux fermés. Un moment de calme, sans douleur, avant de repenser à tous ses soucis... Mais il ne put empêcher ses pensées de se tourner vers le geste du Maître des Potions. Que préparait Severus ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? Essayait-il d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces ? Non, tous ses Mangemorts savaient que pointer une faiblesse chez lui, aussi minime soit-elle, était un acte suicidaire ! Alors pourquoi ? Il savait que l'homme cachait quelque chose derrière cette façade froide et impassible, que son comportement odieux n'était qu'un leurre... Mais de là, à trouver une serviteur plier à ses moindres désirs, même non formulés, pour on ne sait quel raison, il ne fallait pas exagéré ! Son esprit fermé à toute intrusion ne l'aidait pas à cerner cet être insondable. Il n'aimait pas ça. Non ! Il détestait ça ! Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi même s'il devait creuser à mains nues dans la cervelle de l'homme pour cela !

Une idée stupide lui traversa l'esprit : et s'il avait fait ce geste juste pour qu'il puisse avoir un sommeil plus agréable ? Pfff, n'importe quoi ! Ce genre de sentimentalisme devait être dû au retour de son morceau d'âme. Il devait vite refaire un horcruxe !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Nurmengard...**_

Sirius n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son lieu de salut mais sa protection céda. Il risquait énormément maintenant. C'était pile ou face : il se jeta sur l'air de transplanage... Mais un sort de _Stupéfix_ l'arrêta en plein saut et il retomba à quelques centimètres de son but...

En quelques secondes, tous les Aurors furent sur lui ainsi que Tonks et Scrimgeour. L'homme jubilait : il avait capturé un dangereux évadé qui avait été déclaré mort. L'Ordre de Merlin était pour lui !

Personne ne fit attention à Tonks qui, catastrophée, ne savait que faire. C'était trop tard pour Sirius mais pour elle ? L'air de transplanage était juste derrière elle et elle avait une mission. Elle murmura un pardon à son grand cousin adoré, se retourna et transplana sous les hurlements du chef des Aurors. Trop tard vieux crétin !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la cuisine, pendant ce temps...**_

Quand Bellatrix entra dans la cuisine, quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà : Remus Lupin ! Elle eut un moment d'hésitation mais elle se souvint que sa petite cousine aimait beaucoup le loup-garou. Elle devait se montrait aimable et même bien plus... Elle observa l'homme qui se leva pour lui proposer galamment un siège. L'homme ne semblait pas bien grand et peu étoffé. Ses cheveux étaient châtain clair mais ses tempes commençaient à grisonner malgré son âge. Il était habillé moins que simplement... Un homme banal, voir sans intérêt...

Il releva la tête pour la saluer. Bellatrix sursauta, non que les quelques cicatrices sur son visage l'impressionnaient mais les yeux de cet homme étaient absolument captivants : marron clair, doux et chaud à la fois, on aurait dit de l'ambre mais cette résine fossile n'avait pas la délicatesse de sa couleur. Comment pouvait-on être loup-garou quand on reflétait une telle douceur ? Il lui sourit mais ce sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux...

« Tonks... Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air perturbé... » Demanda doucement Lupin.

Sa voix... La Mangemorte frissonna. Une voix de la douceur de ses yeux... Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

« Je viens de parler à Harry et cela m'a inquiété qu'il passe tant de temps auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Parfait ! C'était une excellente excuse ! Le loup-garou soupira.

« Je te comprends. Il est blessé, il vit entouré de ses ennemis, il est obligé de parler à Voldemort. Je ne sais pas où il puise cette énergie pour tenir encore.

- C'est un Gryffondor, bien sûr !

- Un fils de Maraudeur... »

Lupin lui sourit de nouveau. Le même frisson... Les Loups-garous avaient-ils un pouvoir d'attraction comme les vampires ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parlé et Greyback était le contre-exemple parfait si ce pouvoir existait. Alors d'où pouvait venir ce frisson ?

« Veux-tu que je te fasse un thé ? Lui proposa l'homme en se dirigeant vers la bouilloire.

- Non, je préférerais un café.

- Ah... Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça.

- Les goûts et les couleurs... Cela peut changer parfois aussi rapidement qu'un nez ou des yeux pour une métamorphomage. »

L'homme gloussa, alla lui servir une tasse du café qu'il venait de faire et revint s'assoir face à elle.

« Et toi comment vas-tu ? Demanda Bellatrix espérant détourner la conversation de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire.

- Cela peut aller... Je suis ravi d'avoir renoué avec Harry mais... Sirius me manque tant... »

Bellatrix plissa des yeux. Ami ou amant ?

« Tu devrais sortir, rencontrer du monde, essayer de trouver une gentille petite femme... Tenta-t-elle.

- Tonks... Soupira Lupin. Je t'ai déjà dit non. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Tu es trop jeune. Je ne peux pas te faire cela. Ta mère a déjà était rejetée par sa famille. C'est déjà très difficile quand on pense que c'est nécessaire... Mais cela n'a rien d'égal avec la douleur d'être rejeté de tous, de ne pouvoir avoir du travail, de ne pouvoir avoir des droits civiques, de ne pouvoir avoir des enfants. Et malheureusement, une fois que le loup-garou a choisi son âme-sœur, elle devient son unique et elle ne peut changer de compagnon car il est très jaloux et possessif... À moins bien sûr de le tuer... »

L'homme se tut et regarda sa tasse.

« Moi, je suis sûre que tu ferais une magnifique descente de lit... » Proposa Bellatrix.

Lupin redressa la tête vivement prêt à protester mais lorsqu'il rencontra le regard moqueur de la femme, il se mit à rire doucement. Bellatrix était agacé par l'apitoiement de l'homme sur lui-même : tout dans son attitude était atténué chez lui, même son rire ! À force de se brider, il devait se sentir particulièrement frustré ! Que Salazar l'emporte ! On doit toujours extérioriser ses colères même si les autres en subissent les conséquences !

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui, Tonks ? D'habitude, tu me fais un long discours sur les avantages que tu aurais à sortir avec moi et là, tu te moques presque de moi. »

Sssss... Aïe ! Autant rentrer dans le jeu et donner un coup de main à sa gourde de petite cousine.

« Et les avantages que toi, tu aurais à sortir avec moi, y as-tu pensé ?

- Mais enfin, Tonks, ce n'est pas la peine de faire ce genre de listes. Je ne vois que des avantages à être avec quelqu'un comme toi, voyons.

- C'est toujours ce que tu dises les hommes avant le mariage et après ils trouvent les pires défauts à leurs femmes !

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit de me marier... Contre-attaqua l'homme surpris par la tournure de la conversation.

- Fabuleux ! Aucun engagement ! Tu seras un éternel fiancé amoureux sans aucune contrainte ! Le rêve !

- J'aurais du mal à subvenir aux besoins d'un foyer...

- Et alors ? Tu pourras te la couler douce à la maison en attendant que je rentre du travail. Si tu t'ennuies, tu pourras te mettre à la cuisine ou élever nos enfants. Un loup-garou fera un papa très protecteur et très attentionné...

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir d'enfants...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de les déclarer mais de les faire ! »

Le loup-garou rougit violemment au sous-entendu. Enfin une réaction extrême ! Elle devait continuer là-dessus.

« Et je suis sûre qu'à l'approche de la pleine lune, un loup-garou est particulièrement passionné dans ses ébats. » Ajouta la femme d'une voix sensuelle.

L'homme avait les yeux exorbités et son teint rubicond s'aggrava. Il se dandinait sur sa chaise. Bellatrix jubila. Elle avait toujours autant ce magnétisme qui lui permettait de mettre les hommes en ébullition...

« Tonks... Souffla Lupin sur un ton de reproche.

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas décent de parler ainsi quand on est une jeune femme... »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Voilà, pourquoi nous ne sommes toujours pas ensemble ! Nous ne parlons pas de l'essentiel ! L'âge, le niveau social, la moral, tout peut se détourner mais dans un lit, on ne peut faire semblant ou l'on manque quelque chose d'essentiel...

- ...

- Je ne dis pas qu'il faut refaire le Kamasutra chaque soir mais une certaine compatibilité est nécessaire pour enflammer les sens, non ?

- Peut-être...

- Comment ça peut-être ? Tes conquêtes précédentes n'étaient-elles que de tièdes passades ? Demanda la femme très indiscrète mais incroyablement curieuse de savoir quel était le type de personne qui intéresseraient l'homme.

- Je... Je suis un loup-garou...

- Et...

- Et je n'ai pas de vie sociale...

- Et...

- Et je n'ai rien à t'apporter...

- Mais réponds à ma question !

- Je n'ai jamais eu personne dans ma vie... Murmura-t-il enfin.

- ...

- On n'a pas le droit d'enchainer quelqu'un à une telle tare...

- ...

- Ce ne serait pas loyal... »

Bellatrix le regardait sidérée. Il n'avait connu personne ! Et sa nature reprit le dessus :

« Mais qui te demande d'être loyal dans un plan cul !

- Tonks ! S'indigna Lupin.

- Stop ! Arrête immédiatement tes jérémiades ! Personne ne te demande de rester chaste le restant de ta vie ! Tu te mets toi-même des limites ! C'est complètement idiot ! Même tes possibles partenaires ne te demanderaient pas d'être honnêtes avec eux, juste de leur donner du plaisir !

- C'est immoral !

- La seule chose qui est immorale, ici, est que tu sois encore vierge à ton âge !

- Je ne peux faire autrement et je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de personnes qui te seraient moquer de cela ! Répondit Lupin d'une voix tremblante.

- Je ne me moque absolument pas ! Je te dis juste que tu as intérêt à profiter de la vie, surtout par ces temps qui courent, où nous ne savons pas si nous vivrons demain ! »

Elle plongea un regard déterminé dans ses yeux où toute lumière s'était maintenant éteinte. Elle y lut le doute mais surtout la souffrance.

« Je ne peux pas, Tonks...

- Et pour quelle raison ? Dans le pire des cas, tu peux aller t'amuser dans le monde moldu... Enfin, évite les jours de pleine lune... »

L'homme fut dérouté par ce conseil moqueur.

« Je ne te connaissais pas ainsi, Tonks et...

- Et ?

- Et j'avoue que cela me plaît beaucoup... »

Il eut un sourire mais, cette fois, il atteint ses yeux...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban...**_

Sirius fut jeté dans une cellule qui ressemblait fortement à celle dont il avait réussi à s'échapper... De toute façon, toutes les cellules se ressemblaient ! Exigües, plafonds démesurément hauts, sols de pierres irrégulières, froides et humides ! Les Aurors s'étaient arrangés pour le lui rappeler en le poussant sans délicatesse !

Il se releva et alla s'assoir dans un coin. Il prit une grande inspiration... Quelle poisse ! Se faire pincer aussi stupidement ! Dans le Département des Mystères, il aurait compris mais là ? Il voyait le bon côté des choses : il connaissait bien les habitudes de la maison donc il pouvait tenir psychologiquement et on viendrait sûrement le chercher d'ici peu...

« Bon retour, Black ! Rester en vie pour pouvoir retourner à Azkaban ! Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas ! » Ricana une voix provenant d'une cellule proche.

Il connaissait cette voix agressive, un peu rocailleuse...

« Alors, on n'est pas poli ! On ne dit pas bonjours à une vieille connaissance à ton loup-loup préféré ! »

Greyback !

« Je t'em...

- On reste poli, Black ! Surtout que nous allons être voisin un certain temps. On pourra dîner ensemble, taper le carton,...

- Ce trou à rat t'a rendu cinglé, Greyback !

- Ah, non ! C'n'est pas vraiiiii ! Je l'étais bien avant de venir ici ! »

Sirius se tut. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'Azkaban faisait perdre toute raison à ses prisonniers même les plus coriaces. Il fallait laisser l'homme délirer tout seul. Il finirait bien par se taire.

« Black ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! J'en ai marre de ne pouvoir parler à personne...

- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Ferme-la !

- On en reparlera quand tu seras ici assez longtemps !

- Je te rappelle que je connais très bien l'endroit... »

Silence... Enfin !

« Black ? »

Pas pour longtemps ! Sirius soupira mais ne répondit pas.

« Black ?

- ...

- Comment va Harry ?

- Je t'interdis de parler de mon filleul !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Comment si sa santé t'importait...

- Détrompe-toi, Black... Je me soucie de lui. Nous avons sympathisé pendant mon séjour au manoir Malfoy... »

Mais pourquoi Greyback lui racontait ça ? Pourquoi exagérait-il son rôle auprès de Harry ? Avait-il complètement perdu la raison ou cherchait-il à obtenir quelque chose ? Mais quoi ?

« Il est très aimable et respectueux contrairement à la plupart des gens... »

Sirius se souvint que Harry avait supposé que Greyback pouvait faire partie des Gants Noirs. Avait-il réellement sympathisé avec ce monstre ? C'était Remus qui allait mal le prendre... Déjà qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer pourquoi il ne lui avait pas fait connaître plus tôt son retour alors lui annoncer que son filleul s'était rapproché de son pire ennemi, la discussion allait être plus que houleuse...

« Black !!! »

Finalement, il y avait pire que les Détraqueurs : un loup-garou cinglé en mal de conversation !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Harry se demandait s'il devait mettre ses amis au courant du retour de Sirius. Il n'avait pas demandé à son parrain. Mais était-ce bien nécessaire ? Ron et Hermione étaient les personnes les plus sûres de son entourage !

« Je suis ravie de te voir en meilleure forme, Harry...

- Merci, Hermione.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

- Juste pour vous voir...

- Harry... Mon père a insisté pour ce rendez-vous...

- J'avais beaucoup de choses à vous demander mais... Je ne peux plus rien dire. J'ai fait un Serment.

- Oh, Harry...

- Rassurez-vous, je m'en sors... J'ai autre chose de très important à vous annoncer mais il faudra garder cela pour vous. Vous ne devez le dire à personne ! Personne ! Pas même à votre famille, pas aux membres de l'Ordre ou même à Remus ! »

Il se tut. Ses deux amis étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Sirius est vivant ! »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.

« Harry, tu devrais te reposer...

- Non ! C'est vrai ! Je vous assure !

- Tu sais cela arrive après une choc...

- Non, Hermione ! Écoute-moi ! Sirius est vivant et il fait partie d'une organisation secrète pour défendre le monde sorcier.

- Dumbledore le fait déjà, Harry.

- C'est un homme important pour la paix mais ils se servent de lui comme d'un paravent pour qu'ils puissent œuvrer encore plus librement et surtout plus efficacement.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne délires pas...

- Ron... Pour une fois...

- Bien, et si c'est vrai comment est-il revenu ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je lui ai parlé et il va bien... »

Ses amis étaient septiques et encore, il ne leur avait pas parlé de Bellatrix. Mieux valait taire ce "petit détail" pour l'instant...

« Ce serait peut-être une opportunité pour toi de te débarrasser officiellement des Malfoy ! Se rendit compte Hermione.

- Non... Sirius tient à garder son retour secret.

- Oh, Harry, je suis désolée.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas si mal chez eux...

- C'est parce que par rapport aux Dursley, tout est mieux ! » Cracha Ron en repensant à ses horribles moldus.

Harry était mal à l'aise. Il tenta de changer de conversation.

« Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

- Oui ?

- Que peut-on faire avec du sang de sorcier ?

- Beaucoup de choses... Mais la plupart des potions ou des sorts utilisant du sang font partie de la magie noire. Pourquoi cette question, Harry ?

- On m'a volé du sang.

- Quoi ?!! Hurlèrent en chœur ses deux amis.

- Mais c'est catastrophique ! Continua Hermione. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je te croyais en sécurité au Manoir Malfoy ! Est-ce Voldemort qui a fait cela ?

- Non, ce n'est pas lui. J'ai même l'impression qu'il est autant visé que moi dans cette affaire. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai cette impression mais je l'ai. J'ai fait le tour de tous ceux qui peuvent aller et venir dans le château et personne ne paraît être un vrai suspect.

- Tu ne trouves aucun suspect dans un manoir où il n'y a que des Mangemorts ? Demanda Ron atterré.

- Tu connais beaucoup de Mangemorts qui seraient capables de désobéir à leur "Maître" ?

- Harry n'a pas tord, Ron...

- Si ! Moi, j'en connais un : Peter Pettigrew ! »

Harry réfléchit. Un homme prêt à trahir ses meilleurs amis n'aurait aucun scrupule à trahir un mage noir, un Animagus rat, très discret et il savait à quel point le Polynectar pouvait faire des miracles... C'était possible.

« Tu es génial, Ron !

- Oui, je sais... Répondit le rouquin en toute modestie.

- C'est une piste très intéressante... Hermione, je peux te demander quelque chose d'autres ?

- Oui, bien sûr... Heureuse de rendre service à son ami après avoir été étonné de la lucidité de son petit-ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une dette de vie exactement ?

- C'est lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre. Il lui doit alors une dette magiquement parlant.

- Ce qui entraîne quelles conséquences ?

- Le sauveur peut demander tout et n'importe quoi à la personne qu'il a sauvé.

- Tu as contracté une dette de vie ? Demanda Ron effrayé.

- Non, mais Draco m'en doit deux.

- Génial ! Tu vas pouvoir en faire baver à ce sale serpent !

- Ron ! » S'indigna Hermione.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il observa ses amis commencer leur sempiternelle dispute sur la tolérance ou non des Serpentards. Il releva la tête sur l'immense comtoise qui trônait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Zut ! Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Bellatrix !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Ministère, à l'air de transplanage...**_

Tonks atterrit en catastrophe sur le sol. Le cœur battant, elle se releva. Elle devait absolument regagner Square Grimmaud au plus vite. Ayant son double là-bas, elle avait un parfait alibi. Il suffisait d'émettre l'idée que c'était une autre personne sous Polynectar et le tour était joué. Elle serait lavée de tout soupçon. L'orage passé, elle demanderait une réunion des Gants Noirs pour organiser l'évasion de Sirius. Oui, tout pouvait se régler ainsi ! Si elle arrivait au QG rapidement...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la cuisine, pendant ce temps...**_

Bellatrix, polynectarisée en Tonks, et Remus avaient continué leur discussion sur un ton badin. Le loup-garou trouvait la jeune Auror très différente. Finalement, il la connaissait bien mal. Il venait de lui découvrir un humour caustique très divertissant, un peps incroyable, une envie de mordre dans la vie sans être totalement insouciante. De plus, elle avait un côté attirant presqu'animal qui émoustillait autant l'homme que le loup qui étaient en lui ! Pour la première fois, il envisagea la folle idée d'avoir une relation avec elle... Il en aurait rougi si elle avait su à quel point son corps répondait à son magnétisme du moment...

Il faillit en vouloir à Harry lorsqu'il entra.

« Tonks ! Il faut que l'on rentre ! »

La femme leva les yeux sur la pendule de la cuisine et sembla blêmir. Rémus se demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu as raison, Harry. On a promis de rentrer à l'heure. »

Harry salua rapidement son presque parrain, ses amis et se précipita vers la bibliothèque suivi rapidement de l'Auror.

« Il est vraiment pas dans son état normal... Murmura Hermione.

- J'ai l'impression que personne ne l'est, ces derniers temps... » Ajouta Remus, le regard rêveur.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Que s'était-il passé dans cette cuisine ?

« Remus, est-ce que vous pourriez nous tenir au courant sur l'état de santé de Harry ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Il ne va pas bien ?

- Si mais on ne nous dit pas grand chose alors j'avais espéré... Répondit Hermione, se sentant un peu coupable.

- S'il y a le moindre changement, je vous fais signe, promis... Répondit le loup-garou avec un regard compréhensif.

- Bien, nous devons y aller. On te laisse. À bientôt, j'espère...

- À bientôt... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Au moment où Bellatrix-Tonks et Harry s'apprêtaient à lancer la poudre de cheminette, le vraie Tonks arriva en catastrophe.

« Oh, Merlin, merci ! Vous êtes encore là !

- Tonks, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Harry.

La jeune Auror jeta un regard inquiet au jeune homme puis se tourna vers son double.

« On a réussi la mission mais on sait fait démasquer en sortant de là-bas.

- Par qui ?

- Scrimgeour.

- Comment cet imbécile a-t-il su ?

- Je ne sais pas mais la seule possibilité, c'est qu'il nous a vu au Département des Mystères. Pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris toutes les précautions.

- Vous avez réussi à vous en sortir ?

- Moi oui, mais Sirius s'est fait prendre.

- Non ! Hurla Harry. Non ! Non ! »

Bellatrix-Tonks prit le jeune homme par les épaules et le secoua.

« Calme-toi, Harry ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! On le sortira de là-bas.

- Sûr ?

- Oui, le plus embêtant est qu'il était plus efficace quand tout le monde le croyait mort...

- Bella... Vite, je dois faire croire que je n'ai jamais quitté Square Grimmaud.

- Tu as entendu, Harry ?

- Oui.

- Donc tu as parlé un moment avec Harry puis tu es allé dans la cuisine discuter très agréablement avec Lupin, version ok pour tous ?

- Oui ! Affirma la jeune Auror pendant que le jeune homme hochait faiblement la tête.

- Alors on y va ! Tonks, tu attends quelques minutes et tu retournes dans la cuisine dire que Harry se repose car il est fatigué. »

Il était temps car la femme reprit son apparence normale avant même de passer la cheminée...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans un couloir...**_

Peter rasait les murs dans les couloirs. Le Lord lui avait encore donné une mission stupide et inintéressante : demander aux elfes de maison de surveiller l'âtre de la bibliothèque pour que jamais le feu ne s'éteigne. Franchement, il ne pouvait pas appeler un elfe lui-même et lui donner l'ordre ? Non, bien évidemment ! Il voulait que lui se déplace pour aller porter sa demande ! Il le prenait pour son larbin ! L'homme soupira. Il était son larbin...

Il allait atteindre sa destination quand deux silhouettes lui barrèrent le passage : les frères Lestrange.

« Alors, le rat, on traine dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un mauvais coup à faire ? Demanda Rodolphus.

- Dégagez ! Le Lord m'a donné une mission !

- Tu es sûr que c'est pour le Lord ? Siffla Rabastan.

- Oui, le rat... Continua son frère. On a entendu dire que tu travaillais pour ton propre compte... »

Peter déglutit bruyamment. C'était du bluff ! Ils ne savaient rien ! Ils prêchaient le faux pour avoir le vrai !

« Le Maître sera furieux quand je lui dirais que vous m'empêchez d'accomplir ma mission ! Cracha-t-il.

- Et c'est aussi sur ses ordres que tu as volé le sang de Harry ? » Ricana Rabastan.

Non, ils ne savaient pas ! Ils ne savaient pas !!!

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Laissez-moi passer ! »

Les deux hommes se détendirent comme un seul homme pour l'attraper et le plaquer au mur. Rodolphus l'attrapa à la gorge et serra.

« Si jamais ce sang sert à quoique ce soit qui mette en danger le jeune homme et donc qui va à l'encontre des ordres du Lord, je peux t'assurer que NOUS, nous n'aurons rien à craindre du Lord... Alors, tiens-toi à carreaux ! Nous t'avons à l'œil ! »

Les deux hommes le lâchèrent et s'éloignèrent en ricanant.

Peter s'effondra sur le sol. Essoufflé, il passa sa main sur son visage. Cela devenait de plus en plus dangereux. Il devait prendre une décision. Mais laquelle ? Il s'était si souvent fourvoyé...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la cuisine...**_

Remus observait les membres de l'Ordre arriver pour une réunion urgente demandée par Albus. Mais que se passait-il pour que cela soit aussi précipité ? Il ne manquait que Severus...

Le vieux directeur semblait très inquiet. Il était en conversation avec Tonks... Tonks... Quelque chose l'intriguait, aujourd'hui, chez la jeune femme. Son comportement avait été différent. Non qu'il s'en plaignait, il avait particulièrement apprécié cette facette de sa personnalité. Mais quelque chose le turlupinait. Il soupira et laissa tomber. Les femmes sont si versatiles.

Le Maître des Potions arriva enfin et tous s'installèrent autour de la table. Albus prit la parole :

« Mes amis, bonsoir. Je suis désolé de vous avoir convoqué aussi précipitamment mais j'ai des informations d'une grande importance. Nous venons d'apprendre que Sirius Black était encore en vie. »

Remus se leva sous le coup de la surprise et de la joie.

« Où est-il ?! Demanda-t-il le cœur battant.

- Malheureusement, là est le problème... C'est en étant capturé par les Aurors et reconduit à Azkaban que nous avons appris cette nouvelle... » Répondit tristement le vieil homme.

Remus se rassit, l'air désespéré. Tonks intervint :

« Prisonnier, c'est bien mieux que mort... Tu as l'espoir de le revoir. »

L'homme hocha la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune Auror. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne reconnaissait pas son regard... Peut-être la tristesse... Ses pensées retournèrent à son camarade. Depuis quand était-il de retour ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas contacté ? Tant de questions qui lui serraient le cœur...

« Mais il y a pire... Il a utilisé du Polynectar pour aller à Nurmengard avec une complice qui s'est fait passer pour Tonks qui, comme vous le savez, était ici pour la mission qu'on lui a confié avec Harry... »

Remus sursauta. Quelque chose le gênait dans cette affirmation...

« Elle risque d'être accusée de complicité avec un prisonnier évadé. Heureusement, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Remus vont pouvoir confirmer son alibi. Ce qui m'inquiète plus que le retour de notre ami et son incompréhensible silence est la raison de sa présence à Nurmengard, la prison qui abrite Gellert Grindelwald...

- Il l'a peut-être aidé à s'évader... Proposa Severus.

- Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Cela n'a aucun sens ! Rétorqua vivement l'ancien Maraudeur.

- Qu'en sais-tu, Lupin ? S'il ne préparait pas un coup pendable, il nous aurait prévenu de son retour... Siffla leur ancien ennemi.

- Sirius doit avoir ses raisons ! je lui fais confiance !

- Allons, allons, messieurs... Tempéra Dumbledore. Calmons-nous. Tant que nous n'avons rien d'autres nous ne pouvons tirer aucune conclusion ! De plus, un évadé n'est jamais interrogé puisqu'il est directement remis dans sa cellule et il doit finir sa peine avant d'être accusé d'un autre fait.

- C'est complètement crétin, renifla le Maître des Potions.

- Et comment va-t-on le savoir ce qu'il faisait maintenant qu'il est de nouveau à Azkaban ? Demanda calmement Remus qui bouillonnait intérieurement. Seuls les membres de la famille peuvent demander des visites...

- Nous demanderons à Harry. En tant que filleul, il a le droit... Proposa Tonks.

- C'est ce que je comptais demander au jeune homme, confirma Albus. Severus pourriez-vous transmettre le message à Harry ?

- Pffffffff...

- Arthur, pourriez-vous vous arranger pour qu'il obtienne un rendez-vous dés demain ?

- Sans problème...

- Alastor, vous l'accompagnerez ?

- Affirmatif !

- Nous nous retrouvons pour prendre une décision dés demain soir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée... »

Remus était toujours sous le coup de la surprise. Il se sentait à la fois joyeux, inquiet, plein d'espoir, trahi,... Mais surtout perdu !

Tonks se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien... » Le rassura-t-elle avant de partir avec Alastor.

Le loup-garou se figea. C'était ça ! C'était ça ! L'odeur ! La Tonks qui avait discuté avec lui tout à l'heure n'avait pas la même odeur que celle qui venait de l'embrasser pour le rassurer ! Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit rapidement. Devait-il donner cette information à l'Ordre ou devait-il mener sa propre enquête ? Tonks avait menti ! Elle était bien celle qui était avec Sirius ! Cela semblait logique à présent. Mais qui était sa complice qui avait pris sa place à Square Grimmaud pendant ce temps ? Il devait suivre son instinct. Il repensa à l'attitude curieuse de Harry, son départ précipité... Il savait que le Polynectar ne ferait plus effet... Donc il devait être au courant de l'identité de la femme mystérieuse qui l'avait tant séduit. C'était lui qu'il devait questionner en premier !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la Salle du Trône...**_

Voldemort faisait les cent pas. Les nouvelles informations qu'il venait de recevoir n'étaient pas bonnes, pas bonnes du tout ! Comment cela Sirius Black était en vie ?! Il était mort ! Mort ! Mort ! Et que faisait ce MORT à Nurmengard ?! Était-il au courant pour Grindelwald ou vérifiait-il l'information ? Ou... Il était peut-être son complice !!! Cette piste devait être suivie avec attention. Mais comment interroger l'homme ?

Harry Potter ! Oui ! Le gamin devait demander d'aller le visiter en tant que filleul. Lucius le garderait au Manoir Malfoy et lui prendrait sa place pour pouvoir interroger le prisonnier... Parfait ! Enfin, il pouvait avancer dans ses recherches !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Bellatrix ne savait plus que faire ou que dire pour remonter le moral de Gryffondor.

« Harry... Il y a passé douze ans, il tiendra bien quelques jours... »

Harry était allongé sur son lit, dos tourné à la femme.

« On organisera son évasion rapidement... »

L'adolescent tenait son oreiller serré contre lui. La Mangemorte soupira. Il n'y avait rien à faire avec cette tête de mule de Gryffondor !

« Bien... Puisque tu ne veux pas me répondre, je te laisse et nous en reparlerons quand tu seras un peu plus calme. »

Une fois la femme sortie, Harry se leva pour aller s'installer à la fenêtre. De toute façon, rien de bien ne durait chez lui surtout pas son bonheur ! Il observa le ciel et soupira. Si seulement il pouvait se défouler en volant sur son balai, il pourrait extérioriser toute la tristesse, la peur, la frustration qu'il ressentait !

Ses yeux se plissèrent. Mais oui ! Malfoy lui avait offert un balai et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait voler sur son terrain privé. Alors pourquoi pas ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans un couloir...**_

Peter revenait sur ses pas pour retourner auprès de son Maître. Il ne pouvait se permettre de disparaître trop longtemps quand il n'était pas en mission. Heureusement, le Lord avait toujours une basse besogne à lui faire faire qui le tenait éloigné de tous les psychopathes qui tentaient de gérer sa vie... Enfin, ils étaient que deux mais c'était déjà bien trop !

Il repensa aux frères Lestrange... Comme s'étaient-ils doutés que cela pouvait être lui pour le sang de Potter. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'il fut épinglé au mur les pieds dans le vide.

« Bonsoir, Pettigrew... »

L'autre folle de Bellatrix !

« Alors, sale petit rat d'égout... Il semblerait que l'on désobéit au Lord et que l'on s'amuse à collecter des ingrédients interdit ? »

Quoi !?

« Le sang de Potter... » Précisa la folle.

Mais comment...

« Aaaahhh ! »

La Mangemorte venait de lui envoyer un sort d'étranglement.

« Je te préviens... Si ce sang lèse dans quelque mesure que ce soit bébé Potter, je demanderais au Lord de m'occuper personnellement de toi...

- Si tu ne me lâche pas, réussit à siffler le rat, je te dénonce, toi et tes petits copains des Gants Noirs... »

Sous le coup de la surprise, la femme relâcha son sort et Peter se retrouva affalé sur le sol. Il frotta son gorge endolorie. Il avait réussi à intimider la Mangemorte !

« Si tu dis quoique ce soit sur ce sujet qui te dépasse, vermine ! Je te coupe la queue et je la fais manger ! Et je t'assure que ce ne sera pas sous ta forme Animagus ! »

Peut-être pas aussi intimidée que cela, pensa l'homme en la regarda s'éloigner...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...**_

Severus arriva en se disant que les vacances de cette année étaient loin d'être de tout repos. Il cavalait à gauche à droite, tenter d'avoir des renseignements entre deux Doloris, tenter de comprendre les décisions abracadabrantes de ses deux cinglés de chefs ou de comprendre leurs paroles sibyllines,...

« Bonjour, Severus. Tu as appris l'incroyable nouvelle ?

- Oui, répondit sèchement le Maître des Potions, de très mauvaise humeur.

- Ta Némésis est encore en vie...

- La vermine est difficile à exterminer.

- Pourtant, je t'assure que je l'ai bien vu mourir.

- Apparemment, il se porte bien pour un mort. » Lui répondit l'homme en noir, un ton plus sarcastique que jamais.

Lucius posa son menton sur ses mains jointes.

« Cela reste une énigme... As-tu des informations en plus ?

- Avec une complice sous Polynectar pour ressemblait à l'Auror Tonks, il sortait de la prison de Nurmengard.

- Nurmengard ? Qu'y a-t-il d'assez intéressant là-bas pour risquer sa liberté ?

- Gellert Grindelwald... Annonça Severus d'un ton ennuyé.

- Pour le faire évader ? Dans quel but ? S'étonna Lucius.

- On n'en sait rien... Grindelwald est toujours dans sa cellule. La complice s'est envolée et Black n'a pas été interrogé.

- Comment ?! S'indigna le blond. Mais pour quelle raison ?

- Selon les lois, un évadé doit être immédiatement renvoyé dans sa cellule pour finir sa peine avant d'être accusé de nouveau.

- Mais c'est aberrant !

- Je sais mais nous avons trouvé un moyen d'obtenir des informations. Demain, tu dois laisser Potter partir avec deux Aurors pour aller rendre une visite à Black.

- Bien... Et que fait-on pour Pettigrew ?

- Je vais essayer de le coincer dans un couloir au manoir pour savoir ce qu'il a fait de ce sang.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, en attendant ?

- Quand Potter sera de retour, questionne-le. Il te fait plus confiance qu'à moi.

- Bien...

- Je te laisse.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais au Manoir Riddle, voir le Lord.

- T'a-t-il convoqué ?

- Non... »

Lucius lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

« On va dire que je vais prendre la température de l'ambiance qui y règne... Répondit Severus énigmatique.

- Glaciale et sèche ! Rétorqua le blond moqueur.

- Détrompe-toi, mon cher. Détrompe-toi...

- Avant d'aller jouer les testeurs de température, tu aurais bien le temps de te réchauffer avec un verre de Firewhisky ? »

Severus s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche attendant de se faire servir. Le regard moqueur, Lucius se leva et alla le servir de bonne grâce...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la Salle du Trône, une heure plus tard...**_

Peter regardait le Lord un genou à terre devant son trône. Il semblait terriblement souffrir. Que devait-il faire ? Approcher pour qu'il passe ses nerfs sur lui ? Certainement pas ! Il avait déjà subi la colère de l'autre folle, il n'allait pas servir de défouloir à un mage en douleur ! Un autre Mangemort passerait bien par là à un moment donné ou à un autre ! Il recula et s'enfuit se réfugier dans sa chambre !

Mais sur son chemin, il croisa Snape...

L'homme en noir ne le laissa pas passer.

« Dégage, Snape ! Couina-t-il.

- Voyons, Pettigrew... Sois un peu plus poli, sinon tu vas me rappeler mes vers à crasse d'élèves... Susurra le Maître des Potions avec un sourire dangereux.

- Je te dis de me laisser passer... Le Lord veut que j'aille faire quelque chose...

- Comme aller voler du sang à Potter ? »

Peter sursauta. Avant une quelconque autre parole, il se transforma et se sauva en zigzag sous les sortilèges d'un Maître des Potions furieux de voir sa victime lui échapper !

Non mais ce n'était pas vrai !!! L'information était paru dans la Gazette ou quoi ?!! Mais comment tous pouvaient-ils savoir pour le sang ? Il avait pourtant pris toutes les précautions possibles !

Il était consterné, en colère et surtout, surtout il avait peur... Ce qui ne lui donnait plus de choix possible...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans les airs, au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch...**_

Le vent dans les cheveux, Harry faisait pirouette sur pirouette depuis un moment...

Un délicieux moment...

Quel bonheur...

Il se sentait léger, sans aucun soucis...

Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre lorsqu'il était dans les airs...

Il aurait voulu voler toute sa vie...

Sans s'arrêter...

Ne plus atterrir...

Ne plus avoir à affronter son entourage, ses problèmes, sa vie...

Il tournait gracieusement dans les airs, formant des arabesques compliquées qui dévoilaient bien plus qu'une longue pratique mais un sens inné du vol... Jusqu'à ce que...

Un éclair lui traversa le crâne. Ses maux de tête ! Ses maux de tête reprirent de la plus violente manière qui soit ! Le rêve devint cauchemar ! La pirouette qui exécutait lui donna mal au cœur ! Le vent se fit glacial ! La terre semblait l'attirer vers elle ! Il ne maîtrisait plus son balai ! Il allait s'écraser violemment sur le sol ! Mais pourquoi avait-il voulu absolument désobéir à Lucius qui lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas raisonnable ?! Pourtant il savait bien que suivre les conseils de Draco n'étaient pas une bonne idée !

Ce furent ses dernières pensées avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient. Il n'avait même pas encore touché terre...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la Salle du Trône...**_

Severus reprit son visage impassible malgré la colère contre ce sale rat de Pettigrew. Comment a-t-il pu se laisser berner aussi facilement ? La prochaine fois, il... Ses pensées moururent avec la vision d'un Lord à genoux devant son trône. Il fronça des sourcils. Il semblait terriblement souffrir. Que devait-il faire ? Il repensa au sale rat. Était-il responsable de cet état ? Non, ce médiocre sorcier ne pouvait arriver à atteindre le mage noir... Quoique qu'avec de la ruse... Ne pas oublier qu'il avait le sang de Potter et que le Lord était lié à celui-ci surtout depuis se résurrection !

Il inspira profondément, avança et tenta de toucher l'épaule de son Maître. Celui-ci eut une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

« Va aider Potter... Souffla-t-il.

- Maître ?

- Va aider Potter... Il a eu un accident...

- Où ?

- Sur le terrain de Quidditch du Manoir Malfoy...

- Il n'a pas le droit de voler et Lucius a caché tous les balais pour ne pas le tenter ! » Insista Severus.

Le Lord tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il lâcha l'homme en noir pour poser ses mains sur ses tempes et les serrer de toutes ses forces. Entre deux halètements, il souffla :

« Quand j'attraperais l'imbécile qui lui en a fourni un, il passera le plus horrible moment du reste très court de sa vie ! Va voir Potter ! »

Le Lord s'effondra en hurlant. Severus était tiraillé. Il serra les dents et prit sa décision... Une initiative qui lui coûterait sûrement la vie... Il fit avaler de force au Seigneur des Ténèbres une double dose de sa potion expérimentale et profita de son moment de flottement pour l'emmener avec lui sauver ce crétin de Potter qui s'était fourré dans il ne savait quelle situation, encore !

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 18  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci à **Anonyme** (Je sais et je promets que j'en ai d'autres ! ^^), **Cyber** (Cela valait la peine, rien que pour torturer les lecteurs ! lol), **Hypnos** (Oui pour tout sauf Sirius... Pas désolée ! lol), **Kizu** (C'est Severus ! ^^ Pour le compliment, je suis toujours autant touché et même peut-être plus qu'au début... Merci !), **Lune Bleue** (Oh mais il saura !!! ^^), **Mel** (Je pense que Bella t'a encore plus plu dans ce chapitre ! lol), **Rêve**, **Sombral** (Non, Harry et Draco seront bien liés ! ^^), **Une lectrice** (Pour les personnages il va falloir chercher. Par contre, oui, Draco est amoureux sans le savoir ! ^^ C'est Severus qui est venu voir le Lord et Sirius ne s'en est pas sorti. Merci infiniment pour toutes tes reviews précedentes ! ^^), **Yanlua** (Bientôt... Bientôt...)

.

**Note :** . Deux lecteurs ne reçoivent pas mes réponses aux reviews. Si vous êtes dans ce cas, signalez-moi le problème. Sachez que je réponds toujours aux messages que vous me laissez ! En parlant de reviews, une petite pour le mot de la fin ? ^^

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	19. Chapter 19 : Servitude

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père. L'affaire échoue mais Harry arrive à la négocier encore en dévoilant la présence d'un mur d'Oubli dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Tonks et Sirius polynectarisé vont vérifier l'absence de Grindelwald dans sa prison mais ils se font prendre en sortant par Scrimgeour... Sirius est conduit à Azkaban et Tonks s'enfuit pour retourner à Square Grimmaud pour avoir un alibi... Mais Remus se rend compte de la supercherie et décide de garder le silence pour enquêter sur le double qui a prit la place de Tonks et qui l'a tant séduit...

Miné par l'incarcération de son parrain, Harry va faire un tour en balai et fait un malaise...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Si jusque-là, rien ne vous avez choqué, si vous ne pouviez rien me reprocher de capillo-tracté (= tiré par les cheveux ! ^^), là, vous allez être servi ! ^^ Vous êtes prévenu...**

**Je poste en avance pour Nattie qui ne pouvait le lire demain ! ^^  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 19 : Servitude  
**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, sur le terrain de Quidditch...**_

Draco regardait Potter virevolter dans les airs. Il devait bien se l'avouer : l'Attrapeur était particulièrement doué ! Lui aussi était très bon mais seulement parce qu'il avait des années d'entraînement derrière lui. Il lui manquait cette aisance, cette façon de ne faire qu'un avec son balai comme s'il faisait partie intégrante de son corps... Lui, il maîtrisait parfaitement son balai pour le vol mais Potter était le vol lui-même... Il voyait déjà le regard moqueur du Gryffondor s'il avait pu entendre sa pensée poétique. Il ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête pour chasser cette ineptie.

Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau le crétin balafré, il ne put comprendre pourquoi son balai vacillait ainsi. Il fronça les sourcils et observa autour de lui avec méfiance : personne ! Potter continuait à avoir des difficultés puis il bascula vers le sol. Le blond ne réfléchit même pas lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort de lévitation qui lui évita une chute mortelle. Le cœur battant, il se précipita pour prendre le jeune homme inconscient dans ses bras.

« Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Aucune réponse... Draco le secoua doucement, lui tapota les joues, l'appela de nouveau mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Il devait le ramener dans sa chambre et prévenir sa mère. Elle saurait quoi faire et surtout elle couvrirait sa bévue. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait offert un balai à Potter ! Il ne manquerait plus que cette nouvelle parvienne aux oreilles du Lord !

Il prit le Gryffondor dans ses bras et le trouva bien léger pour un jeune homme de son âge. Il se dirigea au pas de charge vers le manoir...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban...**_

Sirius tremblait d'effroi. Le Détraqueur venait de sortir de sa cellule. Il avait oublié à quel point cette créature provoquait à un sentiment de désespoir intense... Comme si plus aucun moment de bonheur n'était possible... Un sentiment de vide... Comme si on baignait dans un néant absolu sans possibilité de retour...

« Black... »

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour tenter de ressentir un peu de chaleur... En vain...

« Black... »

Il espérait que les Gants Noirs allaient bientôt venir le chercher...

« Black ! Réponds-moi ! »

Quelqu'un l'appelait-il ?

« Black, parle-moi. Cela ira mieux. Tu n'as pas passé douze ans ici sans savoir cela !

- Greyback ? Prononça Sirius sans même se rendre compte qu'il pensait tout haut.

- Oui, c'est moi. Je sais que ces créatures sont immondes et, crois-moi, je sais ce que veut dire le mot ! Parle-moi. Cela ira mieux...

- Je... n'ai... rien... à dire... »

Sirius ferma les yeux, mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et pressa fortement. Il aurait voulu sombrer dans l'inconscience pour ne plus rien ressentir. Non ! Non !!! Pas ne rien ressentir ! Pour ne pas souffrir de ce vide ! Comment le néant pouvait-il prendre tant de place dans un esprit ?

Un long hurlement réussit à passer sa dérisoire barrière... Un deuxième... Un troisième... Il ouvrit les yeux, écarta ses mains et écouta. Un quatrième puis un cinquième hurlements se firent entendre. Greyback... Les longs cris, loin de l'agacer, semblaient le raccrocher à la réalité. Il les écouta un instant puis il se leva et s'approcha de la porte pour se rassoir lourdement contre elle.

« Greyback... »

Le loup-garou fit silence.

« Black ? Enfin, une réaction. J'ai cru que tu allais perdre la tête après le passage de ta copine en haillons. »

Sirius ricana. Il sentit le poids sur sa poitrine se faire plus léger et il prit une grande inspiration.

« Ma cendrillon était un peu fâchée car je ne lui ai pas accordé un baiser... De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé ce conte...

- Moi non plus, je préfère celui du petit chaperon rouge ! Se moqua le loup-garou.

- Oh que vous avez une grande gueule pour quelqu'un qui est prisonnier à perpétuité, Mère Grand ! »

Sirius posa sa tête sur ses genoux. C'était fait : il était fou ! Il plaisantait avec Fenrir Greyback et il appréciait cela !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Narcissa s'afférait autour de Harry sous le regard inquiet de Draco. Plus elle faisait ses diagnostics plus elle paraissait soucieuse.

« Que s'était-il passé exactement, Draco ?

- Absolument rien, mère. Potter volait puis il a vacillé et il est tombé.

- Draco... Menaça la femme.

- Je te jure, maman ! »

La femme soupira. Elle savait que son fils ne lui mentirait pas en l'appelant "maman".

« Il n'a pas le droit de voler. Mais comment a-t-il pu se procurer ce balai ? Lucius a veillé à ce que tous soient mis sous clef.

- C'est de ma faute... Je le lui ai offert pour son anniversaire. Personne ne le lui avait souhaité ! Se défendit le blond.

- C'est une gentille attention mais si nous lui avons interdit le vol, Draco, c'est que nous avions de bonnes raisons. Il a une grave commotion cérébrale que nous n'arrivons pas à guérir. Le moindre choc peut se révéler fatal. Comprends-tu cela, mon ange ? Demanda avec douceur la femme.

- Oui, mère... Mais personne ne me l'a dit ! Toutes les brides d'informations que j'ai, je les ai apprises en espionnant ! Se plaignit Draco.

- Il est vrai que nous aurions dû te tenir au courant. Viens et assieds-toi. »

Narcissa s'assit sur le lit du jeune homme toujours inconscient. Elle regarda son fils prendre un siège à ses côtés puis reporta son attention sur Harry.

« Draco... Harry ne va sûrement pas suivre bien longtemps.

- Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna le blond.

- Lorsqu'il a été retrouvé gravement blessé chez les Moldus, il n'aurait pas dû être déplacé et encore moins transplané. La poche de sang qui s'est formée entre ses méninges et son cerveau s'est étendue... Le moindre choc est... »

Nul besoin de finir... Draco aurait dû jubiler de savoir son ennemi si vulnérable et si proche de sa fin. Il ne comprenait pas la chape de plomb qui venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules et sur sa poitrine. Potter allait mourir... Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il était le Survivant ! Il était ressorti indemne de ses confrontations avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ! Ce n'était pas un petit hématome qui allait venir à bout de lui ! Donc il allait survivre ! Logique ! Rien à craindre !

La bête dans ses entrailles recula et alla gémir douloureusement...

« Si on te demande quoique ce soit, reprit sa mère, Harry a récupéré ce balai à Square Grimmaud. C'est entendu ?

- Oui, mère... Répondit Draco en se reprenant.

- Je vais prévenir ton père... Veille-le. »

Narcissa sortit, le laissant seul avec Potter. Il se leva et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Il observa le Gryffondor. Celui-ci semblait un peu maladif, un peu maigre aussi mais il ne semblait pas mourant... Sans ses lunettes, il pouvait voir deux longues rangées de cils noirs posées sur ses joues pâles. Il s'attarda sur le reste de ses traits... Délicats mais indéniablement masculins... Il aurait pu presque lui plaire s'il n'avait pas été son ennemi... Au moins, il n'aurait pas honte du physique de son fiancé factice !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...**_

L'aristocrate blond ne vit pas d'un bon œil l'arrivée de Severus avec le Maître. Qu'avait encore fait son fils ? Ou Potter ? Ou les deux ?

« Où est Potter ?! » Aboya le Lord.

Lucius fut soulagé. Ce n'était pas pour Draco... Et Harry ne risquait rien, pour le moment... Il n'eut pas à répondre. Sa femme était entrée dans la pièce brusquement.

« Harry est dans sa chambre, Maître. Il a fait l'erreur d'aller voler sur un balai et il a eu un malaise. Heureusement, Draco le surveillait et il l'a sauvé.

- Où a-t-il eu ce balai ? Siffla le Lord. Lucius, tu devais prendre toutes les précautions pour que ce gamin soit en sécurité ! Il se fait voler son sang et manque de se rompre le cou ! Tu devras répondre de ces erreurs ! »

Le Lord sortit du bureau suivi de Severus et de Narcissa. Lucius soupira et leur emboîta le pas, bien évidemment vers la chambre de Harry.

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry, quelques instants plus tard...**_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était debout au pied du lit de Potter et le fixait du regard sans même cligner des paupières. Draco tressaillit : cela lui rappelait un serpent immobile qui attend patiemment le moindre faux-pas de sa proie pour fondre sur elle. Même si sa mère avait couvert sa bévue, le jeune blond avait peur. Il sursauta quand le Lord siffla sa question :

« Quand se réveillera-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, Maître... Répondit Narcissa. Mais il semble que la crise soit passée.

- Je le veux sur pied pour demain.

- Maître, je ne pense pas que...

- Alors continue à ne pas penser et soigne-le ! J'ai des projets pour lui. »

Narcissa chercha de l'aide dans les yeux de Severus qui restait discret et silencieux dans un coin de la pièce.

« Maître, j'ai peut-être une idée... »

Le Lord daigna enfin bouger et se tourna pour poser un regard glacial sur le Maître des Potions.

« Allons dans ton bureau, Lucius. Nous serons plus... tranquilles pour discuter. »

Draco les regarda partir. Était-ce bon ou mauvais signe, cette manière polie de répondre ?

Le Lord sembla glisser vers la porte suivi de son père et de Severus mais il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement avant de planter son regard dans celui du jeune héritier de la Maison :

« Jeune Malfoy, cette dernière erreur ne restera pas impunie.

- ?!

- Ne crois pas que l'on puisse me berner ainsi. Un balai argent avec le nom de Potter gravé dessus ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana.

« Bel objet à offrir en cadeau lorsqu'on est un manipulateur-né... Mais je t'assure que ce balai te restera en travers de la gorge et que tu apprendras que l'on ne me désobéit pas et que l'on ne me ment pas ! Suis-nous ! »

Draco le suivit. Finalement, la proie sur laquelle le Lord allait fondre, c'était lui... Encore...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban...**_

« Greyback ?

- Oooh, c'est toi qui commences la conversation. Je me sens aimé, Black !

- Arrête tes imbécilités, Greyback ! Je voulais savoir... Comment t'es-tu rapproché de mon filleul ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix... Grogna le loup-garou. J'ai été désigné volontaire pour lui servir de baby-sitter.

- Mon pauvre chiot, comment as-tu pu le faire ça ? Hurla Sirius.

- M'enfin, Black, j'ai juste dit que je l'avais gardé pas que je l'avais torturé ou mordu ! C'était... quand il a eu son petit problème de régression...

- ...

- Nous avons discuté et il est vraiment très respectueux, sincère, gentil,... même envers un loup-garou et... Même lorsqu'il a retrouvé sa raison.

- Il n'a rien contre les créatures magiques et il considère Remus comme son parrain officieux. Harry ne juge jamais les gens sur leurs conditions mais sur leurs actes.

- Mes actes sont répréhensibles vus par des humains ! S'énerva Greyback qui avait compris l'allusion. Mais que pense ton filleul de ton silence sur ta survie ? Hein, Balck ?

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Hurla Sirius.

- J'ai touché un point sensible ! Se moqua le loup-garou, heureux de sa basse vengeance. Et que pense-t-il de ton loup domestiqué qui ne lui a donné aucune nouvelle parce qu'il s'est caché pour chouiner sur ta disparition ?

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !!! »

Le silence se fit, laissant les deux prisonniers à leurs différents remords...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...**_

Voldemort s'installa confortablement dans le siège de Lucius. Les trois hommes restèrent debout face à lui.

« Sers-nous du firewhisky, Draco. Que tu puisses au moins être utile... »

Draco s'exécuta promptement.

« Maître...

- Severus ?

- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer insolent mais vous ne pouvez pas prendre d'alcool après ma potion... »

Le Lord plissa dangereusement des yeux.

« Soit ! Alors, sers-nous du thé... Et Severus, il faudra que l'on reparle de cette prise de potion... En privé... »

Le Maître des Potions frémit. Le ton du Lord ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais que lui avait-il pris de faire une chose pareille ? Il détestait cette raclure maléfique comme peu de personnes au monde alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son instinct le poussait-il à... À quoi exactement ? Le terme qui lui traversait l'esprit ne convenait pas absolument pas à l'individu qui se trouvait face à lui ! Veiller ?! Mais il devait bien admettre qu'il veillait sur lui et que le Lord loin d'être stupide l'avait remarqué. Il allait lui demander ses raisons forcément sombres et intéressées. Mais voilà, des raisons, il n'en avait pas !

Draco servit le thé qu'il avait commandé à un elfe de maison, en tentant de ne pas en mettre partout, chose excessivement difficile vu le tremblement de ses mains.

« Je veux d'abord savoir où nous en sommes avec le vol du sang.

- Maître, commença Lucius, nous avons des soupçons sur Pettigrew...

- C'est une idée stupide. Ce rat a à peine assez de colonne vertébrale pour tenir debout alors tenter ce genre d'actes suicidaires... C'est impossible. Quand on pense que c'est un ancien Gryffondor, il y a donc rire.

- Il est bien venu vous rejoindre en Albanie... Suggéra Severus.

- Contrairement à vous ! »

Mauvaise tactique ! Le Lord allait finir très en colère. Les Doloris allaient pleuvoir et rien n'aurait avancé.

« Il faudra l'interroger et on sera fixé... Proposa Severus, tentant de cacher le conseil sous une formule neutre.

- Nous verrons si votre piste est réelle quand je rentrerai à Little Angleton... Pour ce soir, je reste ici. Quelle est l'idée dont tu voulais parler tout à l'heure, Severus.

- Demain, l'un d'entre nous pourrait prendre la place de Potter sous Polynectar et aller interroger Black. »

Le Lord le fixa sans cligner des yeux pesant le pour et le contre de ce plan.

« Intéressant... Nous pourrions ainsi orienter les questions selon les informations que nous voulons récupérer...

- Et quelles informations devons-nous chercher, Maître ? »

Lucius jubilait. Enfin, le Lord allait être obligé de dévoiler son plan ou tout du moins une partie. Il le vit se renfrogner, plisser des yeux et reprendre plus calmement :

« Finalement, j'ai une meilleure idée. Qui devez accompagner Potter à Azkaban ?

- Maugrey Fol'oeil, Maître... Répondit Severus.

- Bien... Alors je vais moi-même prendre la place de Potter et l'un de vous m'accompagnera en se transformant en ce vieil Auror.

- N'est-ce pas un peu risqué, Maître, d'aller là-bas ? Et si nous étions découverts ? Demanda Severus.

Severus eut à peine fini sa question qu'il se tordait au sol sous un violent _Doloris_.

« Je n'ai rien à craindre ni des Aurors, ni des Détraqueurs. Je n'apprécie pas d'avoir à expliquer mes ordres, Severus ! »

Le sort s'arrêta et le double espion se demanda si ce n'était pas là l'occasion d'enfermer ce psychopathe pour de bon puisqu'il se rendait de lui même à Azkaban.

« Cette idée me plaît, Severus... Cela t'évite une longue punition pour ton insolence...

- Merci, Maître... Murmura le Maître des Potions, tentant de mettre dans sa voix toute la profonde reconnaissance qu'il ne ressentait pas.

- Black répondra librement sans résistance et il ne mentirait pas à son très cher filleul... »

Ah oui ? Pensa Severus en se relevant. Et ne pas lui dire qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un petit oubli ?

« J'ai décidé que ce serait Severus qui m'accompagnerait. Toi, Lucius, je veux que tu accélères les préparatifs des fiançailles.

- Je n'ai...

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Coupa le Lord. Je veux qu'elles aillent lieu après-demain ! Et c'est moi-même qui prononcerai les vœux pour lier ses deux imbéciles ! »

Draco déglutit. Il allait se fiancer avec son pire ennemi avec la bénédiction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne pouvait pas faire pire !

« Et j'aurais une magnifique surprise pour toi, jeune Malfoy, qui te ôtera l'envie de recommencer tes manigances et l'envie de me désobéir impunément. »

Le Lord ricana. Draco tremblait tant qu'il dut prendre appui sur son père à ses côtés. Tout pouvait toujours être pire !

Ils furent interrompus par un hibou qui frappait à la fenêtre. Severus alla lui ouvrir et l'oiseau vola jusqu'au jeune blond qui prit le parchemin sans réfléchir et l'ouvrit : une lettre du Ministère ? Que lui voulait-il ?

Son père le vit pâlir et manquait de s'évanouir mais il réussit à se reprendre et lui tendit le document. Lucius se tourna vers le Lord.

« Maître, je vais devoir retourner au Ministère régler un petit soucis.

- Lequel ?

- Mon fils est accusé d'avoir fait de la magie en dehors de Poudlard alors qu'il n'a pas l'âge légal pour cela. Sûrement le sort de lévitation pour sauver Harry. »

Le Lord ricana.

« C'est bien fait. Il réfléchira à deux fois aux conséquences de ses actes la prochaine fois qu'il aura une bonne idée ! »

Il se leva.

« Je vous laisse. Je vais dans la bibliothèque. Draco préviens-moi quand Potter se réveillera. Lucius, je veux ma chambre prête dans une heure. Severus, suis-moi. »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Près du Manoir Malfoy, dans le parc...**_

Peter courait de toute la force que lui concédaient ses petites pattes de rongeur. Il avait bien fait de rebrousser chemin après l'attaque de Snape. Il voulait savoir si l'horrible homme en noir allait le dénoncer. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce crétin avait soigné le psychopathe qui franchement mérité bien toute la souffrance qu'il semblait endurer, il avait décidé de rester les espionner. Il les avait suivis pour finalement se glisser dans le bureau de Lucius... Dangereuse décision mais si fructueuse !

Dorénavant, il était grillé auprès du Lord ! C'en était fini de sa couverture de Mangemort ! S'il ne voulait pas finir en enfer après d'atroces tortures, comme il le méritait, il lui fallait fuir ! Et pour lui fuir ne lui laissait qu'une seule destination possible : le repère de Grindelwald !

Il fallait qu'il retourne au Manoir Riddle, qu'il prenne le sang de Potter et qu'il rejoigne son unique Maître dorénavant. Merlin, il savait que c'était une erreur mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Assis dans un fauteuil, Voldemort observait Severus. Que pouvait-il se tramait derrière ce visage sans expression ? Rien de bon certainement mais... Il ne demandait pas à ses Mangemorts d'avoir quoi que ce soit de bon en eux. Pourtant celui-ci était bien plus sombre que les autres. Il ressemblait à des sables mouvants : on se méfie de lui mais on voit rien venir jusqu'à ce que l'on soit dessus c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il est trop tard !

Il ne savait comment aborder le sujet pour le piéger. Il était inutile d'utiliser la légilimencie car le Maître des Potions était aussi un Maître en Occlumencie ! Il devait à tout prix savoir l'origine du comportement bizarre de l'homme. Quand on ne sait que faire autant envoyer le souaffle dans l'autre camp !

« Severus... Mon cher Severus... Tu as quelque chose à me dire... »

Il vit le Maître des Potions déglutir. C'était un bon signe ! Il avait réussi à le déstabiliser !

« À quel sujet, Maître ?

- Ne fais pas comme le jeune Malfoy !!! N'essaie pas de me berner ! Je sais ! Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vous suis entièrement dévoué, Mon Seigneur... »

L'art et la manière de noyer le poisson ! Ce type l'exaspérait au plus haut point ! Des _Doloris_ ? Non, trop habitué ! Hummm... Peut-être le confronter à deux choix possibles seulement ?

« Reprenons... Grinça-t-il pour se faire encore plus menaçant. Ou tu me dis les raisons qui t'ont poussé à avoir un comportement sur-protecteur à mon égard, ou tu me dis que tu as passé trop de temps à siroter du thé avec la mère Weasley lors des réunions secrètes de l'autre crétin citronné ! »

Severus releva la tête brusquement, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Une expression ! Une vraie ! Mais qui disparut en une fraction de seconde pour laisser place à l'éternel visage impassible de l'homme...

« Sincèrement, Maître, je me pose les mêmes questions... J'ai depuis quelques temps des réactions curieuses qui ne sont pas dans mes habitudes... »

L'homme baissa la tête dans l'attente du sort de torture inévitable après une telle réponse... Rien ne vint...

« Je te le concède, Severus... Moi-même, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne tue pas Potter puisqu'il est à ma merci comme je le voulais... »

Le Lord s'autorisa enfin un soupire.

« Il faut vite que l'on règle ce problème.

- Oui mais... »

Quelques coups à la porte et l'intrusion de Lucius mirent fin à la conversation.

« Votre chambre est prête, Maître...

- Merci, tu peux disposer... »

Le blond ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. L'homme en noir allait lui emboîter le pas.

« Non, Severus, pas toi... Tu vas rester avec moi toute la nuit et me veiller. C'est dans tes attributs ces temps-ci, non ? Cela me permettra d'être sûr qu'aucune fuite ne pourra être possible vers l'Ordre du Phoenix... »

Voldemort se leva avec un sourire carnassier et gagna son lieu de repos, suivi d'un Maître des Potions encore plus blême qu'au début de cette épineuse conversation...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban...**_

« Black ?

- Tais-toi, Greyback ! je te déteste encore plus si ce n'est possible !

- Black, je suis désolé. J'étais juste vexé...

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !!!

- Harry, comprendra les raisons quel qu'elles soient de ton silence...

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !!! Tu essaies juste de m'embrouiller ! Tu es pire que les Détraqueurs ! »

Le silence... Enfin !

« Sûrement... »

Le mot était murmuré... Si chargé de tristesse, de douleur... Sirius pensa l'avoir rêvé...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre attribuée au Lord...**_

Assis sur un fauteuil, Severus observait le Lord qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Il pesta intérieurement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire une chose pareille ? Il avait répondu avec sincérité ! Lui qui n'était même pas sincère avec lui-même ! Le fait que l'autre taré le compare à Molly Weasley l'avait foudroyé sur place. Plutôt que de ressembler à cette mère-poule, il préférait aller à Azkaban !

D'ailleurs, cela n'allait pas tarder vu ce qui était prévu pour le lendemain... Et il ne pouvait même pas prévenir Albus ! Merlin, pourtant l'idée lui avait paru excellente au départ. Il a fallu que le psychopathe sifflant veuille venir ! Il pourrait peut-être faire exprès de commettre un faux-pas pour les trahir et se sacrifier pour le bien du monde sorcier ? Mauvaise idée ! Avec la poisse qu'il avait, le Lord s'en tirerait et lui devrait attendre un temps bien trop long pour qu'on vienne l'en sortir !

Il faisait trop sombre dans cette pièce pour qu'il puisse au moins lire pour se changer les idées... Ce type avait un sens de la punition qui le laissait toujours pantois. Par cette pensée, il se souvint de Draco. Non mais quel cornichon celui-là ! Il mériterait d'être reclassé à Gryffondor à la rentrée scolaire ! Cumuler ainsi gaffe sur gaffe avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres était la pire des choses à faire et le fait que celui-ci ne puisse se venger directement présageait des représailles encore plus terribles...

En attendant, que pouvait-il faire pour éviter de broyer du noir ? Peut-être qu'en s'éclipsant doucement, le Lord ne verrait rien.

Il se leva doucement de quelques centimètres...

« N'y compte même pas, Severus ! »

Il se rassit. Pouvait-il dormir les yeux ouverts ? Un peu comme Potter en cours de potions... C'était le moment de vérifier...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius, le lendemain...**_

« Tu as une mine affreuse, mon ami... Fit remarquer l'aristocrate blond.

- M'as-tu déjà vu avec un teint frais de jeune fille ? Grogna le Maître des Potions.

- Non, mais en général, tu n'as pas cette tête à avoir été mâché et recraché par un hippogriffe.

- Cela fera encore plus naturel quand je me transformerai en Maugrey... Rétorqua Severus de bien méchante humeur.

- En parlant de lui, il est arrivé il y a quelques minutes et il a, malencontreusement reçu sur la tête une des armures récalcitrantes de l'entrée, ce à quoi j'ai ajouté un léger sort de sommeil...

- Grrrdommdoppffdogrrrrdo...

- Cela devrait nous laisser quelques heures devant nous pour notre projet... »

Lucius ajouta un cheveu qu'il avait arraché à l'Auror au Polynectar et le tendit à Severus... Il le but d'une traite et la transformation s'opéra.

À l'autre bout du bureau, isolé, le Lord faisait son mélange, le buvait et se transformait également...

Quelques instants et Maugrey Fol'oeil accompagné du célèbre Harry Potter partaient par poudre de cheminette au Ministère pour aller visiter son parrain, son unique famille sorcière, à Azkaban...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban...**_

Severus n'eut pas à se forcer pour simuler l'air paranoïaque du vieil Auror. Tout geste brusque, tout regard insistant le rendait nerveux. C'était une très mauvaise idée ! Il avait eu une très mauvaise idée ! Il jeta un coup d'œil au Lord qui semblait extrêmement à l'aise dans son rôle de Potter. C'en était inquiétant... Et tout cela pour voir le stupide clébard dégénéré qui servait de parrain au Survivant ! Il espérait au moins qu'avec une telle prise de risque, il allait avoir des informations dignes de ce nom !

Il arrivèrent enfin devant la cellule de Black. L'Auror qui les accompagnait enleva les sorts de protection de la porte et l'ouvrit mais il ne laissa passer que Potter. Que la famille et dix minutes pas une de plus, avait-il dit. La poisse ! Severus se rapprocha au maximum de la porte et tendit l'oreille.

...

Sirius vit la porte s'ouvrir avec appréhension. Il savait que ce n'était pas un Détraqueur car il avait entendu des voix... Lorsqu'il vit Harry, son cœur fit un bond. Merlin, que c'était bon de pouvoir le revoir, le serrer dans ses bras et lui parler de vive voix !

« Oh, Harry ! Tu m'as tant manqué !

- Moi, aussi Sirius... »

L'adolescent ne le serra pas spontanément dans ses bras. Mais comment lui en vouloir de ne pas être démonstratif dans un endroit aussi lugubre et dégoûtant ?

« Comment vas-tu, chiot ?

- Bien...

- Je suis désolé que cela se soit passé ainsi.

- Je sais...

- J'aurais voulu rester près de toi, m'occuper de toi, ne pas te laisser aux mains de cette crapule puante de Voldemort !

- Il ne pue pas !

- Harry... C'est juste une insulte. Précisa Sirius étonné par la violence de la réplique de l'adolescent.

- Ah... Tu peux me dire finalement ce qui t'es réellement arrivé ? »

Le jeune homme paraissait si avide de savoir qu'il ne pouvait que céder. Cela le consolerait peut-être de la tristesse de le voir enfermé.

« Je t'ai dit que je faisais partie d'une organisation secrète.

- Hum...

- Eh bien, figure-toi que notre chef est d'une puissance et d'une intelligence incroyable. C'est elle qui a pu me permettre de revenir en détournant les pouvoirs de Voldemort... Je crois en elle et je pense qu'elle peut faire basculer la balance dans cette horrible guerre... »

Un hurlement coupa son discours : Greyback faisait des siennes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est Greyback qui perd la raison. C'est courant ici...

- Cet imbécile n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! » Cracha Harry.

Sirius tiqua. Le loup-garou lui avait dit que son chiot le respectait. Lui avait-il menti ou Harry avait-il feint son respect ?

« Black, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Hurla Greyback de sa cellule.

- Tais-toi ! Je suis avec mon filleul ! Rétorqua Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ?! Ce n'est qu'un sale gosse qui ne peut me servir à quoique ce soit ! Il put l'innocence de là où je suis ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

« On n'est pas dans le même camp, Black. Il restera toujours avec l'odeur de l'ennemi !

- Ferme-la ! Je crois que tu es devenu complètement fou ! »

Sirius n'en revenait pas. L'homme passait du "je fais ami-ami" à "je te jette ma haine du monde au visage" avec une vitesse déconcertante. Il l'embêtait avec ses histoires d'od... Odeurs ? Sirius tiqua. Souriant avec un faux air contrit, comme s'il s'excusait du comportement de son voisin récalcitrant, il reprit Harry dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Je te rassure. Tu ne risques rien. Il ne peut pas t'atteindre de là où il est... »

Et en prononçant ces paroles réconfortante, il huma les cheveux de son filleul... Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! La personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était pas son Harry ! Mais qui ? Mais qui pourrait fomenter un plan aussi machiavélique pour le tromper et lui soutirer des informations ? Il releva la tête et huma discrètement vers la porte. Il reconnaîtrait cette odeur entre mille ! Snape !

Sirius fit son possible pour garder une attitude normale... Difficile quand on se demandait quel Mangemort il était en train de serrer dans ses bras ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Malfoy !

Pseudo-Harry se recula et lui sourit.

« ça va... Je ne suis pas effrayé mais revenons à ce que tu disais... Qui est cette femme formidable ? »

Un hurlement de loup vint les interrompre de nouveau. Puis des bruits sourds se firent entendre. Greyback devait frapper les murs. Il hurla de nouveau. Cette fois, il attira l'attention de l'Auror qui les avait accompagnés.

« Tu la fermes, le monstre, ou je t'assure que tu vas le regretter ! »

Il ouvrit le porte de la cellule de Black.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser plus de temps. L'autre raclure est déchaîné !

- Non ! Non ! Dégagez ! J'ai le droit de parler à mon parrain encore quelques minutes ! Hurla Harry, comme fou de rage.

- Tant de politesse, ça fait plaisir à entendre ! Rétorqua l'Auror. Autant te dire, petit, que ton entretien est terminé ! Tu apprendras à dire s'il vous plaît, la prochaine fois. Allez ! Oust ! Hors d'ici !

- Non !!!

- Pas de discussion ! »

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil.

« On parlera une autre fois, chiot... »

L'Auror força l'adolescent au regard noir à sortir et remit les protections.

Sirius soupira de soulagement. Il entendit les pas s'éloigner. Quelques instant passèrent et quand le silence fut définitivement revenu dans ses sombres geôles, il tenta :

« Greyback ?

- Grrrrr...

- Merci.

- Ah tout de même ! tu as compris !

- Oui... Je n'y avais pas fait attention. J'étais si heureux de voir mon filleul... »

- Vigilance constante... Se moqua le loup-garou.

- J'ai reconnu Snape dans le rôle de Maugrey. Qui faisait Harry ?

- Tu n'as pas envie de la savoir, je t'assure, Balck !

- J'espère juste que ce n'est pas Malfoy... Ajouta-t-il d'une voix où perçait l'écoeurement.

- Ton vœu est exaucé... Dommage ! » Ricana le loup-garou.

Sirius réfléchit puis enfin :

« Oh, Merlin, non ! Pas lui !

- Si...

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dénoncé ? On n'aurait pas pu le capturer !

- Tu crois réellement qu'il se serait laisser faire ? Il avait sûrement un plan d'évasion en cas de pépin et nous, nous serions blessés ou morts...

- Peut-être ! Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle !

- Non... Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque : mieux vaut Azkaban que la mort... »

Sirius soupira. Oui, ça, il l'avait appris de la pire façon qui soit...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Dans un endroit inconnu,...**_

L'ex-Gryffondor, ex-Maraudeur, ex-membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, ex-Mangemort mais éternel traître, Peter Pettigrew regardait son Maître avec inquiétude...

Grindelwald allait et venait en marmonnant. Il préparait une sorte de cérémonie. Mais laquelle, il n'aurait su le dire et il n'était pas enclin à demander quoique ce soit... Pas après la série de _Doloris_ qu'il venait de recevoir pour ne pas avoir été assez prompt à accomplir sa mission. Il faisait rouler ses épaules pour essayer de les détendre et observait les divers objets sur l'autel près duquel un liquide argenté bouillonné dans un chaudron noir... Une cérémonie de sacrifice ? Mais de qui ? Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas partie du cérémonial ! Merci, il avait déjà donné avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il le regrettait chaque jour un peu plus !

Le blond psychopathe avait peut-être trouvé un sort pour tué Potter... Ou le Lord... Ou les deux... Ou alors avait-il réussi à trouver la potion de vie éternelle que convoitait désespérément son ex-Maître psychopathe ? ça ne sentait pas bon... Au sens propre comme au figuré ! Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû accomplir cette dernière mission ! Il aurait peut-être dû s'enfuir ! Ailleurs ! N'importe où ! Très loin ! Ou personne ne le connaissait ! Ou il aurait pu refaire sa vie et tenter d'être un honnête homme ! Mais il était trop tard pour les remords... Comme toujours...

Il observa de nouveau les objets sur l'autel : le sang de Potter dans un bol, un morceau d'os, un magnifique diadème...

« Peter ! Viens ici ! »

Et pourquoi pas "au pied" ? Il en avait vraiment raz le bol de cette vie de servitude...

Mais ce qui suivit, Peter ne l'avait réellement jamais imaginé...

« _Impero_ ! »

L'homme se retrouva sous les ordres de son unique maître sans plus aucune conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

« Mon très cher Peter... Murmura calmement Grindelwald à son oreille. Peux-tu me montrer comme tu as procédé pour la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Bien... Sûr... j'ai fait bouillir une potion de vie...

- La voilà.

- J'ai pris des objets précis et je les ai jetés en récitant une incantation...

- Laquelle ? Montre-moi avec les objets qu'il y a sur l'autel... Fais comme si c'étaient les bons...

- Oui... »

Comme un automate, Peter se dirigea vers l'endroit que lui indiquait son maître.

« Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils ! »

Et il jeta l'os dans le chaudron...

« Que la chair - du serviteur - donnée vo-volontairement - fasse - revivre - son maître. »

Et il se coupa la deuxième main sans sourciller...

« Que le s-sang de l'ennemi... pris par la force... ressuscite celui qui le combat. »

Et il versa le sang de Harry...

« Et après qu'as-tu fais, Peter ?

- J'ai mis l'ombre du Lord dans le chaudron...

- Prends le diadème et fais comme si c'était le Lord... »

Peter s'exécuta de sa main d'argent, laissant l'autre saigner abondamment...

Le chaudron se mit à bouillonner avec violence. Une masse noire se forma en son centre. Elle se concentra et et se mit à dégouliner du chaudron pour former une flaque visqueuse sur le sol. Les gros bouillons avaient cessé et une forme s'éleva lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à former une silhouette... La potion prit une couleur rouge puis devint noire pour se durcir, se fendiller et enfin éclater laissant une forme humaine nue s'effondrer sur le sol...

Grindelwald libéra Peter du sort pour aller voir son œuvre.

« Il est parfait ! J'espère que celui-ci sera plus facile à manipuler... »

Peter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Une violente douleur le fit revenir bien vite à la réalité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main ou plutôt à l'endroit où elle aurait dû se trouver ! Rien ! Plus rien ! Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Il entendit Grindelwald ricaner.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Peter... Moi aussi, je sais être reconnaissant... »

Le mage noir leva sa baguette et lança un sort. Peter se retrouva avec une deuxième main en argent.

« Maintenant, tu es symétrique ! Se moqua le blond.

- Mais...

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'as rien à dire ! Prends le corps sur le sol et emmène-le dans une des chambres ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Peter s'exécuta. Encore désorienté par le sort d'_Imperium_ qu'il était sûr d'avoir reçu, il ne prêta guère d'attention à l'homme qu'il transporta. Mais lorsqu'il le déposa sur le lit d'une des chambres du Manoir, il se figea.

Oh, Merlin ! Oh, Merlin ! Mais qu'avait-il fait ?! Il ne pensait pas faire encore pire que ce que toutes les horreurs qu'il avait déjà faites jusqu'à présent dans sa vie ! À l'évidence, si !

Devant lui était étendu, nu, inconscient, la réplique exacte du corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il avait pris la Marque !

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 19  
**

**.**

**Précision : **"le sang pris par la force", je sais que c'est par la ruse mais Harry ne voulait pas le donner à Peter mais à Narcissa donc pour moi, il a bien été contraint... capillo-tracté encore ? oui, je sais... ^^**  
**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci à **Angélique** (Thank you ! J'en suis ravie ! ^^ La suite tous les mercredis !), **Anonyme** (Pas tout à fait ! lol), **Cyber** (La punition au prochain chapitre et je m'occupe de Bella et Remus ! ^^), **Hypnos** (On le plaindrait presque... ^^ Moi, j'aime bien Tonks... ^^), **Kizu** (Tom Felton ? Oui, pas mal... lol Et maintenant tu sais le but du vol de sang ! ^^), **Lune Bleue **(Il y aura des hauts et des bas mais dans l'ensemble : oui ! ^^), **Mel** (J'aime bien travailler sur les personnages des Mangemorts !!! ^^), **Rêve**, **Snapy** (Presque mon scénario en entier ! lol *moqueuse car elle réserve des choses qui vont te faire hurler bien plus que mes coupures de chapitres* Héhéhéhéhéhé ! ^^ Pour la règle, je la connais. Y'a plus qu'à l'appliquer ! lol), **Sombral** (Cela se fera mais pas de suite ! ^^), **Une Lectrice** (Ne t'inquiète pour aucun personnage, enfin pas trop ! lol Moi, celui qui n'aura jamais grâce à mes yeux, c'est Fudge !), **Yanlua**...

.

**Note :** .Toujours avec moi ? Vous n'êtes pas totalement perdu ? Au moins, maintenant ceux à qui je n'ai voulu pas dévoiler le couple LVTR doivent commencer à se douter du pourquoi, non ? ^^

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	20. Chapter 20 : Cumule

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.  
**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père. L'affaire échoue mais Harry arrive à la négocier encore en dévoilant la présence d'un mur d'Oubli dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Tonks et Sirius polynectarisé vont vérifier l'absence de Grindelwald dans sa prison mais ils se font prendre en sortant par Scrimgeour... Sirius est conduit à Azkaban et Tonks s'enfuit pour retourner à Square Grimmaud pour avoir un alibi... Mais Remus se rend compte de la supercherie et décide de garder le silence pour enquêter sur le double qui a prit la place de Tonks et qui l'a tant séduit...

Harry miné par l'incarcération de son parrain va faire un tour en balai et à un accident. Il est sauvé par Draco. Entre temps, Gellert arrive à créer une copie du Lord grâce à un horcruxe, en manipulant Peter...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Les Drarristes vont sûrement apprécier ce chapitre ! ^^ Pour les autres, c'est mon plus long chapitre ! ^^  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 20 : Cumule**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriva fou de rage par la cheminée, suivi d'un très silencieux Severus. Autant ne pas se faire remarquer... La mission avait échoué et le Lord n'avait personne à punir puisqu'il en était le seul responsable. Servir de bouc-émissaire ne le tentait pas vraiment. Il se glissa dans un coin de la pièce et regarda son Maître faire vivement les cent pas, les bras croisés...

« Cette sale bête ! Il a de la chance d'être coincé à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours ! Sinon je lui aurais fait amèrement regretter sa petite crise ! » Gronda Voldemort plus pour lui-même que pour son sous-fifre.

Il venait de perdre une occasion en or d'avancer dans ses recherches ! Il devait réfléchir calmement à la situation... Au moins, il avait appris que leur chef était une femme. Mais qui était assez puissante pour faire des choses pareilles et que venait faire Grindelwald dans l'histoire ? Ne serait-il q'un allié dans son Ennemie ? Oui, il la surnommait maintenant L'Ennemie ! Celle qu'il devait abattre pour accéder au pouvoir ! Bien sûr après avoir éliminé Potter mais, lui, il n'était plus un réel problème... En parlant du gamin, il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle. Il devait l'obliger à l'aider à abattre ce fichu mur qui devait abriter des informations qui le ferait avancer ! Il en était maintenant intimement persuadé !

Il avait sa petite idée et c'était pourquoi il avait demandé à Severus de le suivre...

« Severus... Dis-moi...

- Oui, Maître.

- Je voudrais pouvoir passer une barrière mentale de protection particulièrement bien renforcée. Quel choix ai-je ?

- L'Occlumencie à votre niveau de puissance devrait pouvoir y parven...

- Et si je te dis que non ! Coupa le Lord. Je sais à quoi tu penses, Severus... Non, ce n'est pas pour passer tes barrières. Puisque tu as une envie incompréhensible de veiller sur moi, je me suis dit que tu pourrais aller plus loin et m'aider...

- Mais je suis là pour vous serv...

- Non, Severus ! Je parle de faire un Serment de Silence sur cette conversation... »

L'homme ne lui répondit rien, cette fois... Cette demande venait autant de l'inquiéter que d'attiser sa curiosité.

« Acceptes-tu ?

- Oui, Maître. »

Voldemort brandit sa baguette et récita le sort que Severus répéta. Il pouvait enfin partager les inquiétudes qui le rongeaient, poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres,... Mais il devait rester dans certaines limites pour que le rusé Maître des Potions ne réussisse pas à détourner ces informations pour ses propres buts. Son attitude lui paraissait toujours très suspecte. Quelle ironie, il devait partager des informations secrètes avec le plus douteux de ses Mangemorts ! Il devait vraiment régler cette situation au plus vite...

« Donc je voudrais passer une barrière mentale mais je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour cela donc personne d'autre ne le pourra ! »

Modestie quand tu nous tiens !

« Je sais qu'il existe des potions qui permettent ce genre de choses...

- Oui, Maître. Ce sont des potions d'Infiltration.

- Je suppose qu'il faut des ingrédients particuliers.

- Oui, ils vont dépendre de la personne chez qui vous voulez faire tomber la barrière... »

Le Lord l'observa un instant sans rien dire. C'était le moment.

« C'est pour moi... »

Severus blêmit.

« Mais...

- Oui, je sais. C'est étonnant mais j'ai un mur particulièrement puissant qui cache des souvenirs que j'aimerais récupérer.

- Cela va être très difficile...

- Tu ne serais pas là si c'était simple ! Coupa Voldemort.

- Il vous faudra un mélange d'Occlumencie et de potion de magie très ancienne mais qui n'est pas apparenté à la magie noire.

- Comme si cela m'aurait posé un problème !

- Cela en pose, Maître... Comme vous êtes baigné de la plus obscure des magies pour contre-balancer, il nous faut la plus pure des magies.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La potion de Passage par Pureté, qui est une potion à base de sang de vierge d'un être baigné de magie blanche... »

Potter !

« Je crois que nous avons notre ingrédient tout trouvé... Ricana le Lord.

- Êtes-vous sûr que...

- Oh que oui ! Avec la vie qu'il a mené, il n'a vraiment pas eu le temps de batifoler ! Sinon je l'aurais su... Nous sommes liés après tout ! »

Le Lord se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il allait devoir chercher un ingrédient rare dans un lieu éloigné sur de vagues indications d'une vieille légende perdue ! Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien !

« Combien de temps te faut-il pour la préparer ?

- Après avoir retrouvé les indications précises, je pense qu'il me faut quelques heures... »

De mieux en mieux... Cela en devenait presqu'inquiétant de facilité. Où serait le hic ? Vous savez le vilain petit détail qui gâche tout l'immense et magnifique projet construit avec précision ?

« Lucius a-t-il avancé sur les préparatifs des fiançailles ?

- Oui, tout est préparé comme vous l'avez demandé, Maître.

- Alors je veux parler à Potter un peu avant... Va préparer le reste et tiens-toi prêt. »

Le Maître des Potions repartit par la cheminée...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait profiter de ce moment où tout paraissait le mener vers un succès assuré quand il fut foudroyé par une atroce douleur. Il perdit la notion du temps... Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé... Mais il savait ce qui s'était passé : quelqu'un avait détruit un de ses horcruxes...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Harry se réveille en sursaut sous une atroce douleur. En sueur, il chercha du regard ce qui pouvait provoquer cette souffrance. Rien ! Il était seul ! Il se rallongea et passa sa main sur son visage. Tentant de réguler sa respiration, il regroupa ses brides de souvenirs : le vol, la liberté, la douleur, le sol puis plus rien et là de nouveau cette douleur... Que s'était-il passé ?

La porte s'ouvrit : Malfoy se glissa dans sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils. Était-il à l'origine de sa souffrance ?

« Potter... Tu es enfin réveillé. Cela fait des heures que tu te prélasses.

- C'est très drôle, Malfoy. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Tu as failli tombé de ton balai. Tu n'es pas si bon que ça finalement. Se moqua avec plaisir le blond. Heureusement que j'étais là pour te rattraper ! »

Malfoy semblait fier de lui-même, un rien méprisant.

« Cela fait deux-un, toujours pour moi... Rétorqua Harry faible mais pas stupide.

- Oui... C'est toujours cela de gagner.

- Alors, tu peux me dire ce qui c'est passé ?

- Rien de particulier, tu as juste fait un malaise... La prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, soit plus discret et prends moins de risque avec ton balai. Le Lord est furieux après moi.

- Donc tout le monde est au courant...

- Oui... Et de plus, cela a accéléré les choses. On se fiance demain... »

Le blond perdit son air arrogant. Il sortit sans rien dire, les yeux baissés, n'osant croisé le regard du jeune brun après une telle nouvelle...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans le hall...**_

Enfin, tous avaient pu se réunir !

Tonks avait fait un résumé de la catastrophique capture de Sirius. Atterré, tout le monde attendait en silence. Leur Chef prit la parole.

« Mes amis... Ne nous décourageons pas ! Sirius connaît bien Azkaban, malheureusement et heureusement. Il pourra tenir un certain temps... Jusqu'à ce que nous organisions son évasion !

- On ne s'évade pas d'Azkaban ! Coupa Rosier.

- Alors tu peux me dire ce que je fais ici avec Rodolphus et Rabastan, Evan ! Une permission de minuit ? Se moqua Bellatrix.

- Evan... Ajouta Regulus en lui prenant la main. Sirius a réussi à s'en sortir une fois et seul ! Alors avec notre aide, il sera bientôt parmi nous...

- Si vous le dites... Finit l'homme, un peu vexé.

- Le plus important est la mission... Reprit la Chef, pour remonter le moral de son équipe. Nous avons obtenu une information capitale ! Nous connaissons le nom de l'ennemi à abattre : Gellert Grindelwald ! Je te remercie Bellatrix pour ton travail et félicitations pour ton intuition, Walburga ! »

Bellatrix eut un petit sourire satisfait et la femme du tableau en rosit de plaisir. De son vivant, celle-ci n'avait que peu de compliments sincères mais depuis qu'elle faisait partie des Gants Noirs, elle obtenait en plus toute la reconnaissance et tout le respect qu'elle avait toujours recherchés.

« Il nous faut lancer des recherches pour savoir où est son quartier général.

- Nous pouvons peut-être nous en charger... Proposa Mister L.

- Je préférerais que vous vous concentriez sur votre mission. Il faut absolument retrouver le diadème de Serdaigle.

- Nous ne pouvons aller plus loin... Précisa Miss L. Toutes les pistes mènent à Poudlard donc nous allons devoir passer la main. »

La Chef réfléchit puis reprit :

« Bien... Alors, vous vous mettez sur la trace de Grindelwald et nous mettrons quelqu'un d'autre sur les recherches à Poudlard.

- Notre espion peut sûrement se charger de cela... Proposa Mister L.

- Oui... Mais il lui faudra de l'aide. Je tente moi-même d'y entrer mais c'est un peu compliqué... Nous avons jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire pour trouver une solution... »

La femme n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Tous se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

« Qu'as-elle ? S'inquiéta Walburga depuis son tableau.

- On ne sait pas ! » Répondit Regulus.

La Chef se releva avec l'aide de l'homme et fit un geste de la main pour rassurer les personnes autour d'elle.

« Je vais bien... Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je pense qu'il y a un problème au Manoir... Bella retourne chez les Malfoy et veille sur Harry. Les autres, vous connaissez vos missions. Quant à moi, je dois vérifier un détail qui risque de devenir un sérieux problème... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Dans un lieu inconnu...**_

Peter regardait ses deux mains d'argent. Elles étaient flexibles, pratiques, puissantes... Mais il ne ressentait plus rien ! Pas de sensation de froid ou de chaud, de douceur ou de rudesse ! Rien ! Elles semblaient comme lui : utiles et sans sentiments... Pourtant des sentiments, il en avait ! Il en souffrait tant ! Depuis si longtemps... Depuis sa terrible erreur... Depuis ses terribles erreurs...

Non ! Il ne pouvait plus se dire qu'il avait fait de simples erreurs de jugement ! Il ne pouvait plus penser qu'il n'était que le maillon d'une chaine malencontreusement d'événements ! Il avait pris des décisions, plusieurs décisions, de mauvaises décisions ! Oui par erreur au début mais après c'était par pure lâcheté ! Et maintenant, où en était-il ? Il avait participé activement à la résurrection de deux Lords Noirs et il travaillait pour un mage encore plus obscure ! Il avait œuvré à la perte du monde sorcier ! Où s'arrêterait sa descente dans l'infamie ?

Lui qui n'avait voulu au départ que prouver à ses amis sa valeur, qu'il était autre chose que le petit blond joufflu qui les suivait dans toutes les péripéties et qui était toujours à la traîne sur tout ! Lui qui n'avait voulu que briller en préparant une surprise à la hauteur d'un vrai Gryffondor : une infiltration chez les Mangemorts en tant qu'espion pour faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il avait cru en Grindelwald quand il lui avait dit qu'il serait un héros adulé de tous ! Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait qu'une chose : être un sorcier anonyme, avec une petite vie tranquille... Merlin qu'il en était loin ! Il serait sûrement l'homme le plus détesté... Non ! L'homme le plus méprisé de tous les temps avec cette dernière catastrophe !

Il regarda le mage blond qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son être, celui qui avait gâché toute sa vie, mettre sous _Imperium_ la copie du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant ? Rien comme toujours ! Il aurait dû réfléchir avant de donner du sang d'un sorcier si puissant à un être aussi machiavélique ! Il allait regarder le monde s'écrouler en sachant qu'il y avait amplement contribué...

Le mal était fait...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Harry était exaspéré. Avoir une tutrice et un tuteur aimants et protecteurs, cela avait du bon mais il venait de découvrir le revers de la médaille ! Quand on faisait une bêtise, la leçon de moral "pour son bien", les précautions de protection "pour son bien" et la punition "pour son bien" pour qu'il comprenne la frayeur qu'il leur a causé étaient tout bonnement insupportables ! Ajouté à tout cela, Lucius qui lui avait confirmé qu'il allait bien se fiancer le lendemain, Narcissa qui lui avait donné un millier de conseils pour être sur pied pour la cérémonie, Théodore Nott qui avait été choisi pour l'aider à se préparer et la coupe fut pleine pour Harry ! Que lui avait-il pris de proposer une telle chose pour sauver le petit prétentieux demeuré qui ne lui en était même pas reconnaissant ?!

Il était surtout de mauvaise humeur. Son moral s'était nettement amélioré depuis le retour de Sirius mais le fait que celui-ci soit de nouveau à Azkaban le minait profondément. À cette pensée, l secoua sa tête pour tenter se reprendre. Il devait se montrer courageux. Son parrain devait souffrir bien plus que lui. Il exagérait donc peut-être un peu la gravité de sa situation...

Narcissa et Lucius étaient vraiment d'excellents tuteurs, très investis dans leurs rôles même s'ils n'avaient pas de réels liens de sang entre eux et lui et surtout même si on leur avait un peu forcé la main... Rien à voir avec les Dursley ! Pour sa punition, c'était juste rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre... Vu que c'était ce qu'il faisait toute la journée ou presque, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. C'était vraiment pour marquer le coup. Pas étonnant que Draco Malfoy soit aussi insupportable avec des punitions de cet ordre !

En parlant de Malfoy, les fiançailles n'étaient que factices donc si ce n'était que pour mentir à l'autre psychopathe, où était le problème ? Lucius avait choisi de lui envoyer Théodore Nott junior car Ronald Weasley, dans ce rôle, serait parfait mais qu'en penserait-il une fois devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non, définitivement, Théo était un bon choix. Il le connaissait un peu et le jeune homme lui était profondément reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé son père. Il était même ravi de le revoir...

Harry s'arrêta sur cette pensée, intrigué... Au fait, pourquoi lui envoyait-on quelqu'un pour se préparer ? Se préparer à quoi ? Il avait complètement omis de demander en quoi consistait la cérémonie. Tous devaient supposaient qu'il la connaissait. Et zut ! Encore une chose où il ne serait pas à la hauteur ! Et si...

Narcissa était déjà passée pour lui prodiguer ses soins. Lucius était aussi venu pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il était tard donc tout le monde devait être couché. Il pouvait peut-être aller voir son futur "fiancé" pour lui demander des explications. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour lui ! Pour cela, il devait enfreindre l'ordre direct que lui avaient donné ses gardiens... Mais c'était pour le bien de leur fils, non ?

Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Malfoy... Pieds nus et en pyjamas !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco...**_

Harry frappa quelques coups à la porte et entendit un vague grognement. Il décida de considérer cela comme une invitation à entrer. À l'intérieur, la scène qu'il trouva était loin de ce qu'il s'attendait à voir chez le Prince des Serpentards...

Allongé sur un canapé, Malfoy buvait directement à la bouteille ce qui semblait être du Firewhisky ! Il leva vers lui un regard déjà bien trouble.

« Salut, mon futur amooooour !!! »

C'était bien ce que Harry craignait : Draco Malfoy était complètement saoul !

Le brun allait repartir aussi sec quand une idée lui vint : un homme ivre était beaucoup plus facile à manipuler alors...

« Bonsoir, Malfoy...

- Draco, amour ! Appelle-moi, Draco ! Nous allons être fiancés après tout ! »

Et il reprit une gorgée d'alcool pour encaisser cette phrase.

« Bien... Draco, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Mais c'est évident ! J'bois !

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies l'autorisation pour ça. Tu as seize ans et tu es ivre... Constata Harry en espérant que ce n'était pas une habitude chez le blond.

- J'm'en fiche ! J'ai une bonne raison !

- La quelle ?

- J'enterre... ma vie de garçon !

- Tout seul ?

- Oui, p'tit problème de temps... Ricana le blond.

- M'enfin ! On ne va pas se marier ! On va juste se fiancer pour de faux !

- La cérémonie, elle, elle sera vraie ! Les bans d'publication seront envoyés à toooooutes les familles d'sang-pur et le Ministère sera prévenu officiellement ! T'appelle ça pour de faux, Potter ? Rétorqua Draco avec un ton amer.

- ...

- Ça va être horriiiiible... Gémit le Serpentard en cachant ses yeux de sa main libre. Surtout quand on va retourner à Poudlard...

- Au moins tu es vivant... Lui rappela Harry s'attirant un regard noir du blond.

- Génial ! Ça m'console du fait qu'j'ai deux dettes de vie, qu'je vais m'lier à un dégénéré d'Gryffondor qui est au passage mon pir'ennemi et qu'j'vais avoir comm'Maître de cérémonie, l'Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ! S'énerva le jeune homme ivre.

- Une...

- Comment ?

- Tu ne me dois plus qu'une dette de vie... D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas réellement remercie d'avoir été là sur le terrain de Quidditch et de m'avoir aidé... Alors merci...

- Hummm... »

Il reprit une gorgée d'alcool, se releva à moitié sur le dossier du canapé et proposa :

« Viens t'assoir et prends un verre de Firewhisky.

- Je n'en ai jamais bu...

- Alors, c'est le moment tout trouvé ! »

Draco prit un verre et une autre bouteille sur le guéridon et servit son invité inattendu. Harry alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Il prit le verre que lui tendait le blond, goûta le liquide ambré et grimaça.

« Trop fort pour la p'tite choupinette ? Se moqua le Serpentard.

- Non ! S'offusqua le brun. Je déguste ! »

Le blond ricana, but de nouveau au goulot, se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? »

Sa voix était toujours pâteuse...

« Je voulais te poser des questions sur la cérémonie de demain...

- Humm...

- Comment cela va se passer ? »

La question sembla un peu dégriser le blond. Il prit une grande inspiration et répondit d'une voix plus nette :

« Nous allons nous habiller d'une tenue spéciale, nous mettre face à face à genoux et le Lord va prononcer les vœux. Tout le monde sera prévenu que nous sommes liés et que plus aucun prétendant ne devra nous approcher sinon c'est un affront et le fiancé bafoué pourra provoquer l'outrecuidant en duel...

- Bien...

- Comment ça bien ? » Hurla Draco en se relevant trop brusquement.

Il retomba sur le canapé lourdement.

« Comment ça bien ? Répéta-t-il. Te rends-tu compte ? Cela veut dire que tu ne peux approcher personne pendant toute la durée de cette mascarade !

- Moi, cela ne me gêne pas. Ce n'est pas comme si cela bousculait au portillon... » Répondit un Harry désabusé, reprenant une gorgée de son verre pour garder un semblant de calme.

Le brun se tut. L'alcool délie les langues. C'était bien connu mais aussi vite ? Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas en boire étant donné qu'il prenait des potions. Cela faisait peut-être mauvais ménage comme chez les Moldus avec les médicaments ?

« Le Survivant, héros du monde sorcier, ne reçoit pas tous les jours des propositions ?

- Aucune... »

Draco le regarda, étonné. Ses yeux perdirent leur lueur moqueuse pour être remplacé par quelque chose que Harry n'identifia pas. Il avait du mal à se concentrer... Il se sentait légèrement... "flottant" ?

« Tu n'as jamais eu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Non.

- Pas même une vague amourette ?

- Non. Et alors, j'ai seize ans. C'est normal.

- Si tu le dis... »

Le blond continua de le jauger du regard, en silence. Le brun joua avec son verre, reprit une gorgée et décida de changer de sujet.

« Seras-tu prêt pour la cérémonie de demain, vu ton état ?

- Un Malfoy est toujours prêt ! Mais toi, es-tu prêt pour demain ?

- Je pense... Oui...

- Même à donner ton premier baiser devant toute une assemblée de Mangemorts ? » Susurra le Serpentard qui avait presque totalement dégrisé à l'annonce de la pureté du jeune homme.

Harry ne répondit rien et reprit une grande gorgée de Firewhisky. Il se pencha sur le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Draco se leva de son canapé, vint s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du brun, se pencha et murmura :

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu essaies avant... »

Harry but le reste de son verre cul-sec... Bien trop vite. Il s'en étrangla et toussa. Sa gorge le brûlait. Un rire résonna dans son oreille gauche. Le blond s'était rapproché. Il était tout prêt, beaucoup trop prêt.

« Moi, le magnifique Draco Lucius Malfoy daigne me sacrifier pour que tu ne donnes pas ton premier baiser devant le Lord. Cela vaut bien une dette de vie, non ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un crétin ! Je n'échange pas une dette de vie contre n'importe quoi ! Et de toute façon, j'ai déjà embrassé deux personnes : Cho et Ginny !

- De vrais baisers ? Souffla le blond, le faisant frissonner.

- Oui, bien sûr ! » Rétorqua le brun tout fier.

Draco sentit la bête en lui gronder méchamment. Il bascula sur le large fauteuil, trop petit pour deux et il enjamba son désormais prisonnier. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'approcha du sien sans quitter le regard affolé de Harry... Qui ne fit pourtant rien pour l'en empêcher... Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les caressa, les agaça pour enfin forcer l'accès. Il retrouva le goût de l'alcool dans la bouche du jeune brun. Il prit le temps d'explorer avant de se laisser aller à un baiser passionné. Il aurait au moins une petite compensation dans toute cette histoire. Potter était délicieux et, lui, il serait son tout premier ! Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ce ne serait que plus crédible auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Et surtout si agréable... Le Gryffondor se laissait faire... Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas ! Il voulait sa participation !

Il tâtonna pour trouver la main du jeune homme. Il lui enleva son verre vide pour le poser sur l'accoudoir et revint prendre la main pour la placer sur sa propre hanche. Il prit son autre main et la place sur ses cheveux. Il n'eut aucune réaction au départ mais le fait que Potter ne les enlève pas était bon signe... Il continua de l'embrasser tout en caressant sa douce tignasse... Enfin, les mains de Potter se déplacèrent timidement... Elles tirèrent lentement sur sa chemise pour la dégager de son pantalon puis elles se glissèrent dessous. Draco frissonna au contact de ces mains chaudes qui le caressaient avec hésitation. Il rompit son baiser et se recula légèrement pour croiser le regard du jeune brun.

« N'est-ce pas bien meilleur de recevoir un vrai baiser passionné d'un fin connaisseur ? Un vrai premier baiser ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Malfoy, dans toute sa prétentieuse splendeur !

« Mais je te laisse le choix... Ou tu t'en vas maintenant et on en reste là... Ou tu restes et je te fais découvrir un côté de ma personnalité que seules mes conquêtes connaissent... »

Le brun sembla réfléchir, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Le blond passa un doigt sur la lèvre martyrisée et la libéra. Puis il murmura :

« Je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas... »

Harry attrapa le doigt avec ses dents. Draco sourit. Ah, les Gryffondors, leur célèbre curiosité et leur inconsciente témérité...

...

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé en quelques minutes. Il était venu pour poser des questions sur la cérémonie du lendemain. Il avait trouvé le jeune blond dans une situation de faiblesse et penser en profiter. Et là, il se retrouvait sous le blond en question à gémir de plaisir sous ses caresses. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il en était conscient... Mais pour le reste... Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir ! La seule chose qui l'intéressait était la vague d'incroyables sensations qui submergeait son corps.

Aucune douleur... Aucun soucis... Il avait l'impression de flotter... C'était mieux encore que de voler sur un balai !

Quand Malfoy lui avait laissé le choix de rester ou de s'en aller, il n'avait plus aucune volonté. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre mais... Le voulait-il vraiment ? C'était si agréable. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Il ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait, alors un peu de plaisir ne lui ferait sûrement pas de mal ?

Et il prit le doigt qui taquinait sa lèvre entre ses dents... Cela sembla être un signal pour le jeune blond qui fondit sur lui. Entre ses baisers et ses caresses, Harry ne savait où donner de la tête. C'était à la fois doux et excitant ! C'était merveilleux malgré ce petit sentiment de gêne qui persistait comme une alarme au fond de son esprit. Pourquoi cet avertissement ? Il ne faisait rien de mal...

Tout doute disparut quand Malfoy passa sa main sous son pyjamas. Ses mains étaient si douces... Elles trouvèrent des zones sensibles que Harry ne connaissait même pas lui-même. Il avait l'impression tout à la fois de fondre, de frissonner, d'être traversé par la foudre... Les caresses furent si expertes que lorsqu'elles cessèrent le Gryffondor était au bord de l'orgasme. Mais le blond arrêta là le merveilleux supplice. Il se leva, lui prit la main et l'emmena vers sa chambre...

Harry le suivit sans rien dire, même si le vague signal d'alarme dans son esprit embrumé tentait de retentir à nouveau... Malfoy le fit allonger sur son lit sans effort. Le brun ne fit aucun geste quand le blond ôta ses vêtements puis les siens. Il ne le repoussa pas quand il s'allongea à ses côtés pour reprendre ses caresses.

Pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ? C'était si bon... Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que son cou pouvait le faire frissonner jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils, que ses mamelons étaient si sensibles, que ses hanches pouvaient se mouvoir seules sous le feu qui couvait entre ses reins... Et Malfoy qui laissait glisser ses doigts, ses lèvres, sa langue et même parfois ses dents sur sa peau brûlante... Merlin, c'était divin !

Harry ne protesta pas quand un doigt se glissa doucement en lui. Il continuait de profiter du plaisir des caresses que lui prodiguait le jeune blond. Il ne protesta pas plus au deuxième, ni au troisième... Mais soudain un éclair lui déchira les entrailles. Il hurla son plaisir sous le doux rire qui retentit près de lui. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, se concentrant sur le plaisir qu'il tirait de la caresse intime... Malfoy arrêta sa douce torture pour venir couvrir son corps. Il l'embrassa de nouveau tout en lui relevant les genoux. Il arrêta son baiser, plongea son regard fiévreux dans le sien et commença à se glisser en lui. Harry se cambra sous la surprise mais ne le repoussa pas... Bien au contraire... Il creusa un peu plus son dos pour mieux l'accueillir. Malfoy s'immobilisa. On n'entendait plus que leur respiration incontrôlée... Puis Harry glissa ses mains sur le bas du dos du jeune blond... Il lui donnait de nouveau un signal. Malfoy commença une série de va-et-vient... D'abord lents puis plus rapides pour finir en une course effrénée qui clouait le jeune brun sur le lit . Celui n'en finissait pas de pousser des gémissements et de petits cris qui semblaient excitait le jeune blond... Jusqu'à la jouissance...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco...**_

Harry se réveilla difficilement. Sa tête le faisait énormément souffrir. Sa langue semblait coller à son palais... Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il se retourna pour avoir la surprise de voir Malfoy dormir paisiblement à ses côtés...

Tout lui revint en tête ! Oh Merlin ! Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?! Comment avait-il pu laisser Malfoy lui faire ça ?! Il en aurait pleuré d'humiliation si le souvenir de son accord n'était pas aussi net dans son esprit. Est-ce que cela le consoler vraiment ? C'était peut-être même pire ! Il avait consenti à ça ! Il n'avait plus qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même et vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en pensant qu'il avait donné sa virginité à son rival !

« Bonjour... »

Le temps de ses sombres pensées, Malfoy s'était éveillé... Apparemment sans aucun sentiment de gêne ! Il sentit le blond se rapprocher et se lover contre lui.

« Je pense que l'on a fait une petite bêtise, hier soir... » Souffla Malfoy.

Petite bêtise ?!! Il avait plutôt fait la plus belle ânerie de sa vie !

« Tu m'en veux ? » Continua le blond, en l'observant attentivement.

Oui !!!

« C'est sans importance ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! » Rétorqua Harry finalement.

Il sentit Malfoy se raidir contre lui puis se lever brusquement. Il n'osait ouvrir les yeux.

« Bien dans ce cas, je vais prendre ma douche. Cela te laissera le temps de retourner dans ta chambre. Nous dirons que c'est un épisode de notre vie dont on ne parlera plus, d'accord ? »

Malfoy semblait fâché. Pourquoi ? Il devrait être content. Il l'avait possédé et il ne lui demandait pas de compte ! En même temps... Il avait été consentant...

« D'accord... » Répondit-il toujours sans le regarder.

Harry entendit une porte claquer. Il releva la tête : il était seul à présent... Le cœur serré, il se leva, remit son pyjamas et se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry, quelques instants plus tard...**_

Harry s'était allongé dans son lit sous les couvertures... Merlin, qu'il avait honte ! Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre avec ça ? Est-ce que Malfoy allait s'en servir contre lui ? Allait-il le faire chanter ? Il se recroquevilla, couvrant sa tête, toujours affreusement douloureuse, comme pour disparaître définitivement. Il se mit à sangloter. Pourquoi avait-il consenti ? Mais pourquoi ?!!!

Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté ainsi prostré. Quand il sentit une main à travers la couverture...

« Harry... »

Malfoy ?! Mais que faisait-il là ? Il ne put empêcher un gémissement.

« Harry, je t'ai fait mal ? »

À bien y réfléchir, non... C'était vrai que pour une première fois, il n'avait ressenti que du plaisir. Curieux... Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il y avait au moins un minimum de douleur au premier rapport sexuel quand on était dominé mais là, rien... Il devait au moins lui concéder cela : il avait vraiment été un excellent amant. Est-ce que cela le consoler pour autant ? Non !

« Harry, je sais ce qui te perturbe... Et sache que je ne me suis jamais servi de ma vie privée pour faire pression sur mes conquêtes. Je sais que tu ne penses pas grand bien de ma parole mais... Je te jure que je ne raconterai rien à personne. Je ne me moquerai pas de toi à Poudlard ou quelque soit l'endroit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier soir de te faire une telle proposition mais je sais que j'ai passé un très bon moment. J'espère que toi aussi... »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Malfoy se leva. Harry entendit ses pas s'éloigner et la porte s'ouvrir.

« Sache encore une chose : moi, je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir... Je te laisse te préparer. Théo ne va pas tarder... À tout à l'heure pour la cérémonie. »

La porte se referma et Harry resta seul avec son effroyable mal de tête et ses doutes...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Dans un lieu inconnu...**_

Peter tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il tremblait. La situation était plus catastrophique que jamais ! Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible !

La copie du Lord était loin d'être une simple réplique : c'était le Lord lui-même ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Grindelwald avait-il réussi à voler une partie de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'était de la très vieille magie noire, disparue depuis longtemps... Mais qui sait ? Ce taré avait peut-être réussi à le faire ? Qu'allait-il faire avec une aussi dangereuse créature sous un _Impardonnable_ ?

Il arrêta sa marche sans fin. Tout son corps tremblait... Sauf ses mains. La gorge serrée, il observa attentivement les deux expansions d'argent. Magnifiques ouvrages mais c'était le symbole de ses monumentales erreurs... Ce n'était que la partie visible de ce qu'il avait perdu. Son cœur se serra ou plutôt ce qui lui restait de cœur. Il n'avait plus aucun sentiment, plus aucune sensation à part la douleur et la terreur dans lesquelles il vivait depuis si longtemps ! Sa vie ne servait plus à rien qu'à faire le mal autour de lui. Comment en était-il arrivé à une telle déchéance, lui qui voulait aider le monde sorcier ?

Il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne pouvait rien n'y faire, qu'il suivait juste le cours des événements... Mais non ! Il était juste trop lâche, trop stupide, pour prendre de bonnes décisions ! Comment avait-il pu être réparti dans la maison des Gryffondors ?

Sa vie était si misérable... Y mettre fin serait un service rendu à l'humanité ! Il ne souffrirait plus ni physiquement ni moralement ! Mais c'était bien trop doux pour ce qu'il avait fait au monde ! Il n'avait pas le droit à un tel repos ! Il devait payer dans ce monde avant de payer dans l'au-delà ! Que pouvait-il bien s'infliger pour rembourser au moins une petite partie du mal qu'il avait fait ?

Son regard se troubla... Oui, pourquoi pas cela ? Un geste... Un dernier petit geste avant de sombrer dans un douloureux oubli...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Harry était toujours en pyjamas dans son lit. Sa tête semblait prête à exploser. Chaque son, chaque raie de lumière lui était insupportable. Il avait hâte que Narcissa arrive pour lui donner des soins qui, il l'espérait désespérément, lui permettraient de soulager un peu sa douleur... Il en était à souhaiter la venue de Snape et de sa nouvelle potion ! Et sa prière fut exhaussée, malheureusement...

Quelques coups furent portés à sa porte et il eut le bonheur de voir entrer dans sa chambre le Maître des Potions et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Merveilleuse journée ! Quelles autres catastrophes lui réservait-elle encore ?!

« Bonjour Harry. Je vois que tu es enthousiaste à l'idée de te lever et d'affronter la journée merveilleuse de tes fiançailles ! Se moqua le Lord.

- Bonjour Potter... Levez-vous ! Un peu de respect pour le Maître !

- Ce jour n'est pas bon ! Et ce Maître n'est pas le mien ! Cracha le brun de très mauvaise humeur.

- On s'est levé du mauvais pied... Ricana Voldemort. Allez dépêche-toi ! On n'a pas que ça à faire avant la cérémonie !

- Je ne peux pas... Gémit Harry. J'ai trop mal à la tête. »

Snape, une lueur d'inquiétude peu commune dans ses yeux, s'avança et lança quelques sorts de diagnostique.

« Potter !!! Mais vous avez la gueule de bois ! »

Il avait bien semblé à Harry que son mal de tête était un peu différent des précédents mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention tant c'était douloureux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de boire de l'alcool alors que vous prenez des potions anti-douleur !!! Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tout court de consommer une boisson illégale pour les mineurs ! »

Le Maître des Potions était furieux. Le gamin était d'une inconscience phénoménale. Pourvu que les effets secondaires se soient estompés ! Sinon ce crétin allait grandement faciliter la tâche du Lord.

« Et alors ?! Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Se défendit Harry.

- Oh que si, étant donné que c'est moi qui vous soigne !

- Calme-toi, Severus... Intervint le Lord d'une voix mielleuse. Il n'en sera que plus facile à manipuler. Cela lui servira de leçon... »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Snape soupira.

« Lorsque vous prenez de l'alcool et des potions anti-douleur, votre volonté est fortement diminuée. Vous ne pouvez plus vous opposer à quoique ce soit !

- ...

- Potter ? »

Le Potter en question fondit en larmes, sous les yeux médusés des deux hommes. Snape sortit de sa poche une de ses fioles de potion spéciale et la tendit au gamin qui la prit sans rien dire et la but.

« Bien... Reprit le Lord. Parlons d'autres choses... Tu n'as pas oublié que nous avons un marché... »

Harry ne dit rien.

« Je voudrais résoudre un petit soucis...

- ...

- J'ai besoin de voir derrière le mur que tu as vu dans mon esprit...

- ...

- Pour cela, Severus va me faire une potion spéciale qui facilitera le passage de cette barrière...

- ...

- Pour la réaliser, il aura besoin d'un peu de ton sang...

- Non !!!

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, il ne servira qu'à cette potion de Passage par Pureté.

- C'est non ! Je ne donnerai pas mon sang !

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ! S'énerva le Lord. Tu as prêté serment de m'aider contre la libération de Nott ! »

Harry se tut : c'était vrai. Quelle atroce journée, il allait passer !

« Bien, je vois que tu deviens raisonnable... »

Voldemort se tourna vers Severus.

« Bien, tu peux faire le prélèvement maintenant, Severus... Je veux que la potion soit prête pour demain. Que te faut-il d'autres que du sang d'un innocent vierge.. »

SIC !!!

« Euuhhh Tom...

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !

- Je vais tout de même pas t'appeler Maître !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce ne sera qu'un avant goût du futur... Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un ton menaçant.

- Tu peux toujours rêver comme pour ta fichue potion ! Il y a plus urgent que les problème de noms. L'histoire du sang d'un innocent vierge, j'espère que ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle !

- Tu ne peux te dérober !

- Oh mais j'ai accepté de te donner un peu de sang même si cela me répugne mais le problème est la partie "innocent vierge".

- Harry, mon gentil petit Harry. Je sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas de vie amoureuse ! j'ai passé assez de temps dans ton esprit pour savoir que tu es d'une pureté exemplaire ! » Se moqua le Lord.

Severus intervint... En faveur du Lord !

« Potter, arrêtez de faire le timide, on sait tous que vous n'avez pas eu d'aventures... Sinon ce serait passé dans la Gazette ! » Se moqua Snape pendant que Voldemort l'observait attentivement en plissant des yeux.

Harry avait des envies de vengeance, contre tout le monde et n'importe qui ! Alors pourquoi ne pas passer ses nerfs sur ses deux hommes qui s'acharnaient à lui pourrir sa vie !

« Eh bien je n'ai pas lu la Gazette de ce matin... Répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger. Mais j'ai passé une nuit très... Mouvementée !

- ...

- Il n'y a marqué nulle part que je dois être chaste pour nos fiançailles !

- ... »

Les deux hommes blêmirent... Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons ! Tous deux étaient des êtres de logique et il ne leur fallut pas grand-chose pour associer "Potter", "Impossible de sortir", "Alcool", "Nuit mouvementée" et fiançailles : Draco !

Et le Lord explosa :

« La petite blondasse perverse ! Il l'a manipulé ! Il l'a fait boire et il l'a violé ! Il va me le payer cette fois ! »

Le Lord sortit comme une tornade en claquant la porte.

« Potter... Grinça Snape. J'espère pour vous que mon hormoné de crétin de filleul va survivre. »

Et il partit à la poursuite du Lord pour tenter de limiter les dégâts.

Harry se recoucha, satisfait... Une petite pointe de culpabilité lui pinça le cœur. Était-ce la peine de sauver deux fois Malfoy, si c'était après pour déclencher contre lui la pire des colères du Seigneurs des Ténèbres ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Théo était arrivé au bon moment... Harry avait besoin d'une présence. Narcissa et Lucius étaient ministère, Sirius à Azkaban et tous ceux à qui il aurait pu parler étaient il ne savait où ! Théo était parfait : il avait confiance en lui après la promesse qui lui avait faite. C'était quelqu'un de calme qui l'écouta sans le juger : en effet, il lui raconta tout, tout, tout ! Le Serpentard l'avait consoler, raisonner et enfin il avait réussi à le décider à se préparer pour la cérémonie. Le reste... Eh bien, le reste se réglerait en privé comme dans toute bonne famille de Sang-Pur !

« Je n'aurais pas le courage de le garder en face, Théo... Gémit le futur fiancé.

- Pas de courage chez un Gryffondor ? Mais ne dis pas de sottises ! Tu es le plus courageux jeune que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Je te te comprends pas, Harry. Tu veux bien affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais tu ne peux pas te présenter face à quelqu'un avec qui tu as fais l'amour ?

- Aaaah, ne dis pas ça ! » Coupa le Survivant-qui-aurait-préféré-ne-pas-l'être-à-ce-moment en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Théo pouffa. Qu'il était drôle avec son côté prude alors qu'il pouvait affronter n'importe quel danger !

« On arrête de parler de ça !

- Si tu veux...

- Comment va ton père ?

- Mieux grâce à toi... Et il a réussi à avoir l'autorisation de voir mon autre ... père. Tu sais... À Azkaban... »

La voix du jeune perdait de son assurance au fur et à mesure de la phrase.

« Fenrir...

- Oui... Cela ne te dégoûte pas ? Demanda Théo avec appréhension.

- Non... J'étais plutôt... Bien en sa présence.

- Il mords les gens pour les transformer en loup-garou... même les enfants et surtout eux...

- Je pense qu'il se sent rejeté et seul... Je ne l'excuse pas. J'essaie juste de le comprendre... Tu peux en faire de même et une chance que peu de personnes ont dû lui accorder. »

Théo plongea un regard rassuré et amusé dans le sien.

« Comment peux-tu donner de si bons conseils aux autres et te mettre toi dans des situations inextricables ?

- Parce que "faites ce que je dis et non ce que je fais" est toujours plus facile ! » Sermonna Harry en le menaçant du doigt d'un air faussement sérieux.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu es puissant, rusé, drôle. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard ?

- Mais parce que ce sont des qualités de Gryffondor. Répondit le Survivant du tac au tac.

- Et en plus tu es magnifique... »

Harry se retourna pour s'observer dans la psyché. Il portait une magnifique robe sorcière blanche, richement ouvragé sur les bords de runes dorées. Une parfaite tenue de fiançailles si elles avaient été vraies. Son regard s'assombrit. Théo posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de le rassurer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien... Et tu régleras tes problèmes avec Draco plus tard. Il n'est pas celui que l'on croit... Enfin pas seulement. »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco...**_

Lucius entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son fils...

« Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qui tu peux bien avoir dans la tête pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles ?!!! »

Une vraie colère noire !

« Je pars avec ta mère une matinée pour plaider ta cause au Magenmagot pour que tu ne sois pas sanction pour le sort que tu as lancé en dehors de ta période scolaire et je reviens pour apprendre que le Lord veut t'écorcher vif ! Et pourquoi ? Pour avoir saoulé et violé Harry ?!

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, père !

- Mais qu'importe la vérité, Draco ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dises ?! L'essentiel est ce que l'on croit ! Et en ce moment, tu as un mage noir qui veut te voir souffrir pour avoir contre-carré ses plans !

- Pourquoi moi ? On était deux ! Potter était consentant !

- Lui est utile au Lord ! Toi non ! »

Le jeune homme se tut. Les poings serrés, il fixait son père. Il finit par céder.

« Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Le Lord n'a encore rien décidé... Ce n'est pas très bon signe. Quand il agit sous le coup de la colère, ce ne sont que des _Doloris_.

- Que des Doloris... Répéta Draco.

- Je t'assure que lorsqu'il réfléchit, la punition est bien plus terrible et sournoise. »

Lucius se tut. Le silence s'installa. L'homme regarda son fils dans son habit de cérémonie. Il était magnifique. Il lui ressemblait tant à ce qu'il était à son âge...

« Es-tu prêt ? Finit-il par lui demander.

- Oui...

- Bien... Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant donc tu vas à la cérémonie et... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Draco le fit pour lui.

« Et on verra si j'y survis... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la Salle de Bal...**_

Les deux fiancés étaient à genoux l'un face à l'autre. Draco arborait un teint verdâtre sous le regard noir du Lord et Harry était rouge de honte à la pensée que tous étaient maintenant au courant de sa situation avec le blond.

Severus se pencha pour souffler à son ami :

« Tu as vu, Lucius... Ces jeunes hommes sont les symboles de leur maison... Jusque dans leur teint.

- Severus, tu penses que c'est le moment pour les sarcasmes. Essaie plutôt de trouver un moyen de garder mon fils en vie et entier... »

Théo à leurs côtés tentait de garder son sérieux... Il ne connaissait pas cette facette de son Directeur.

Le Lord prit la parole et s'adressa aux personnes présentes... Effectivement que des Mangemorts !

« Mes chers amis... Nos sommes ici pour célébrer une promesse de lien... Même si j'ai l'impression que le lien a été déjà bien entamé ! »

Rires dans la salle...

« Je leur fais l'honneur de présider leur cérémonie. Je me suis donc dit qu'il nous fallait quelque chose d'exceptionnel... »

Pas bon signe mais pas bon du tout...

« Leurs robes blanches quoique peu appropriées à leur état... »

Draco avait envie de creuser le sol pour s'y cacher. Harry aurait eu la même intention s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée stupide qu'il se retrouvait encore sous le blond... Hors de question !

« ... M'ont donné une idée... »

Aïe !

« Je vais leur offrir une cérémonie d'_Offrande d'Amour et de Vie_. »

Harry aurait trouvé cela finalement très joli si ce n'était pas Voldemort qui l'avait prononcé, si Malfoy n'avait pas tant blêmi, si un silence pesant ne s'était pas abattu sur la salle tant les personnes présentes semblaient retenir leur souffle... Beaucoup de "si", qu'avait-il encore manqué ?

Le Lord retourna près d'eux, leur lia les mains et leva sa baguette. Il fit un signe de tête à Draco, ne laissant aucun choix à ce dernier qui récita d'une voix terne :

« **_Vitea mea tuae con jungo  
Id testimonio est me aeterno te amare_**. »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban...**_

Sirius entendit des pas dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas l'heure du repas. Une nouvelle visite ? Il fit une moue dégoûtée en repensant à la précédente. Voldemort ! Il avait étreint affectueusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Eurk !

Mais ce fut un Auror qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sirius se figea. L'emmenait-on pour un transfert ? Un interrogatoire ? Pire ! Une condamnation ? Pris de panique, il hurla :

« Vous avez pas le droit je n'ai rien fait !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Black... »

Monsieur ?

« Nous venons vous libérer. »

Libérer ?

« Nous vous emmenons voir Monsieur Scrimgeour qui vous expliquera cela en détails... Mais sachez que quelqu'un a donné la preuve de votre innocence et que vous êtes dorénavant lavé de toutes les accusations dont vous avez fait l'objet...

- Qui ? Qui a pu faire une chose aussi fabuleuse que je puisse le remercier ?

- Peter Pettigrew vient de se rendre ei il a tout avoué... »

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 20  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci à **Angélique** (Je te rassure Remus et Bella sont prévus pour finir ensemble : j'ai juste mis un RLBL et RLSB pour tromper l'ennemi... euhhh le lecteur ! lol Pour l'expression, je suis ravie qu'une autre personne l'utilise ! lol), **Anonyme** (Oui, tu peux ! ^^ J'ai aimé l'écrire et LVTR nous réserve encore des surprises ! ^^), **Cyber** (Une mais une bonne ! ^^ Pour Bel la et Remus, on les verra sûrement au prochain chapitre.), **Hypnos** (Un peu de compassion pour ce pauv' Peter ! ^^), **Lune Bleue** (Tu vois que j'avais une bonne raison ! ^^ Et oui pour ta question ! ^^), **Mel** (Je suis d'accord ! ^^), **Orion**, **Rêve**, **Snapy** (Non ! ^^ Je suis désolée mais Severus ne sera pas avec Voldemort mais, pour te consoler, je peux te dire qu'il aura un lien pas facile à gérer avec lui... ^^), **Sombral** (Oui, c'est fait ! ^^), **Yanlua** (Fiançailles seulement, c'est déjà pas mal ! lol)...

.

**Note :** .Merci à Ishtar pour l'aide qu'elle m'a fourni pour la formule en latin ! ^^

Alors vous attendiez-vous à cela de la part de Peter ? ^^ Et les drarristes satisfaits ou non ? ;)

.

Précision pour Equipero : je publierai un mercredi sur deux car j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal... Mais j'ai maintenant une bêta-traductrice : Piwi-chan ! C'est fabuleux ! Elle fait des traductions merveilleuses...

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	21. Chapter 21 : Certitude

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père. L'affaire échoue mais Harry arrive à la négocier encore en dévoilant la présence d'un mur d'Oubli dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Tonks et Sirius polynectarisé vont vérifier l'absence de Grindelwald dans sa prison mais ils se font prendre en sortant par Scrimgeour... Sirius est conduit à Azkaban et Tonks s'enfuit pour retourner à Square Grimmaud pour avoir un alibi... Mais Remus se rend compte de la supercherie et décide de garder le silence pour enquêter sur le double qui a prit la place de Tonks et qui l'a tant séduit...

Harry miné par l'incarcération de son parrain va faire un tour en balai et à un accident. Il est sauvé par Draco. Entre temps, Gellert arrive à créer une copie du Lord grâce à un horcruxe, en manipulant Peter. Celui-ci rongé par les remords décide de se sacrifier pour au moins faire une chose de bien dans sa vie : il se rend aux Aurors pour faire libérer Sirius...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 21 : Certitude  
**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Harry s'effondra sur son lit sans rien dire. La cérémonie avait été éprouvante. Rien de terrible ne s'était réellement passé mais la tension était à couper au couteau... Il releva les yeux vers Lucius qui l'avait accompagné.

« J'aimerais rester seul, s'il vous plait...

- Je comprends... C'était plutôt inattendu... »

Le blond hésita.

« Harry, je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien dans ce que le Lord a choisi mais... »

Voyant le jeune homme fermer les yeux, il n'insista pas.

« Je te laisse te reposer. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je vais rejoindre Narcissa... J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Draco. »

Harry entendit l'homme partir. Il voulut s'allonger un instant mais sa fatigue devait être beaucoup plus grande qu'il ne le pensait car à peine eut-il touché l'oreiller qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience...

Mais ce fut un sommeil agité où le jeune homme revivait inlassablement la cérémonie qui venait de le lier à Draco Malfoy... La lumière blanche qui avait entouré leurs mains puis qui avait enveloppé Draco,... La curieuse vibration qu'il avait ressentie... Les personnes présentes qui semblaient retenir leur souffle... Aucune parole, aucun bruit... Le silence était devenu... assourdissant ? Oui, c'était le mot le silence lui hurlait que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Harry n'avait qu'une envie : que cela s'arrête ! Qu'il puisse aller se reposer !

Voldemort prit enfin la parole pour une longue incantation, trop longue incantation... Le Gryffondor se sentait fléchir. Face à lui, Draco ne semblait en meilleure forme que lui. Lorsque le Lord leur demanda de joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser qui scellait leur accord, Harry ne se posa aucune question. Il se pencha tant bien que mal vers le blond et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux presque chaste, au goût maintenant familier... Draco avait évidemment exagéré l'importance de ce baiser lors de la cérémonie : ce n'était qu'un simple effleurement... Mais Harry ce dit que d'un autre côté, il avait peut-être eu raison : il était soulagé d'avoir un point rassurant dans tous ces événements qu'il ne comprenait pas... Draco, rassurant ? Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur cette pensée... Son rêve reprit son cours et il revécut chaque détail encore et encore, mélangeant, exagérant certains points...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...**_

Lucius tournait en rond dans son bureau sous le regard glacé de son ami.

« Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille !? Cracha le blond hors de lui.

- C'était ça ou il le tuait immédiatement... Je pense que l'on a évité le pire... Répondit calmement Severus.

- Une Cérémonie d'_Offrande d'Amour et de Vie_ ! On n'en a pas vu depuis des Siècles !

- 271 ans... » Précisa le Maître des Potions.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel devant ce détail inutile.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches quand le Lord m'a annoncé son plan.

- Pourquoi te l'a-t-il dit, Severus ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il te fait plus confiance qu'à moi !

- Tu cherches des informations ou tu es vexé ?

- Je suis désolé, soupira Lucius, mais je suis terriblement inquiet pour mon fils. IL l'a condamné !

- Ne sois pas défaitiste ! Vois cela comme un sursis. Il est toujours en vie et c'est l'essentiel ! Oui, ton fils va vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête et alors ? Par ces temps de guerre, nous en sommes tous, là... »

Severus qui philosophe ! Oui, les temps étaient bien sombres et surtout ne tournaient pas bien ronds... Lucius reprit plus calmement mais ses traits étaient crispés et on pouvait voir une lueur de détresse dans ses yeux.

« Harry va mourir que ce soit de la main du Lord ou des suites de sa commotion cérébrale et il entraînera mon fils avec lui. »

Severus regarda son ami. Il était rare que le fier aristocrate affiche tant d'émotions.

« Je ne sais que te dire, Lucius. Mais avec l'expérience, j'ai appris une chose : Potter ne fait jamais ce à quoi on s'attend... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry, le lendemain...**_

Harry se réveilla. Il replia son bras sur son visage pour se protéger de la lumière du petit-jour... Il était sûr qu'une personne piétinée par un hippogriffe devait se sentir dans cet état. Les réveils se succédaient et ne se ressemblaient pas. Il préférait nettement celui de la veille... Draco ! Il se releva brusquement ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée car sa chambre se couvrit de points gris et il retomba lourdement sur son lit. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un malaise ! Y avait-il un moment ? Il respira profondément, immobile, les yeux fermés. Son mal de tête ne disparut pas mais au moins il n'avait pas l'impression que son lit tentait de suivre les forces de Coriolis **(1)**.

Le jeune brun put penser calmement à ce qui lui était arrivé. L'avant-veille, il avait couché avec Malfoy... Draco... Autant l'appeler ainsi vu ce dont il se doutait. Pour être sincère, l'expérience fut loin d'être désagréable. Les potions et l'alcool avaient inhibé toute répulsion et toute douleur. Mais il devait avoué que "inhibé toute répulsion et toute douleur" ne voulait pas dire "déclencher un plaisir intense et un état de béatitude profonde". Il aurait pu tout simplement se laisser faire comme une poupée de chiffon. La sincérité faisait partie des attributs du Gryffondor... Autant commencer par soi-même ! Quelle part de ce qui s'est passé devait-il attribué à sa perte de volonté et quelle part à son état de jeune homme... Hummm... d'adolescent... Il était un garçon imbibé d'hormones bien plus que de potions. Cela aurait été toute autre personne que Draco, il se poserait moins de questions ! Enfin toute autre, peut-être pas certaines...

« Allez un peu de courage, Harry ! », se murmura-t-il.

Bien ! Oui, il avait atrocement aimé ! Oui, Draco avait une horrible qualité dont il soupçonnait même pas l'existence ! Voilà, il l'avait pensé ! Maintenant, il mettait ses idées bien au fond de son esprit. L'expérience fut incroyable mais il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. La seule chose qu'il devait retenir est que sa première fois c'était très bien passé, aucune douleur que du plaisir. Peu importait les raisons. Point !

En bon Gryffondor avec la conscience tranquille, il passa à autre chose... La cérémonie... Il lui fallait des explications. Pourrait-il voir Hermione, aujourd'hui ? Cela lui avait paru si bizarre... Une Cérémonie d'_Offrande d'Amour et de Vie_... De si jolis mots qui avaient sonné comme une sentence. Les Mangemorts semblaient effrayés. Trop de romantisme ? Avaient-ils peur que leur Maître ne transforme le Prince des Serpentards en Poufsouffle ? Harry pouffa de rire, seul dans son lit. Il était vrai que pour, Malfoy, cela semblerait la pire des punitions juste après celle d'être mis à Gryffondor ! Mais trêve d'idioties, il devait y avoir autre chose... Draco avait paru effrayé. Après l'Union, il était allé directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, accompagné d'une Narcissa inquiète. Lucius les avait rejoints après l'avoir raccompagné à sa chambre.

Bon, il n'était pas doué en latin mais la formule qu'avait prononcé l'autre psychopathe ne lui avait pas paru contenir tant d'horreur que cela.

« **_Vitam meam tuae conjungo  
Id testimonio est me aeterno te amare_**. »

D'après lui, cela voulait dire que Draco et lui étaient liés et qu'ils devaient s'aimaient ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'était un peu fleur bleue, pas vraiment le style à être dit au milieu d'une assemblée de Mangemort mais les Sang-pur tenaient beaucoup aux traditions. Cela devait être l'une d'elles. Ce qui le chiffonnait surtout était que cela ressemblait plus à une formule d'union que de fiançailles. S'il était marié à Draco, on le lui aurait dit, non ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'il voit Hermione.

Quelques coups à la porte... Sûrement Narcissa qui venait pour ses soins matinaux... Mais ce fut Snape qui entra !

« Bonjour, Potter. Comment allez-vous ? »

Mal puisque vous êtes, là ! Où est le bel ange blond qui me soigne tous les jours avec douceur ?

« Bonjour, Professeur. J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Où est Narcissa ?

- J'ai pris sa place car je dois vous parler. »

Le Maître des Potions lui tendit une fiole qu'il but sans hésiter. Son mal de tête se dissipa. Harry lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Après les quelques sorts habituels, il demanda :

« De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

- Que s'est-il passé entre vous et le jeune Malfoy ?

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien ! C'est entre lui et moi !

- Malheureusement non ! Le Lord est furieux que Draco est profité de votre faiblesse et il lui en veut. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas bon d'être dans la ligne de mire du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Profité ? Mais qui vous dit qu'il a profité de moi ?

- Potter, vous étiez un livre ouvert ! Toutes vos émotions et vos pensées pouvaient se lire sur votre visage !

- Et alors ? Même si c'était vrai, ce taré n'est pas le garant de ma réputation !

- Cela a fait échoué son plan ! C'est tout ce qui l'intéresse ! »

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard. Aucun ne voulait céder. Ce fut Severus qui interrompit le silence qui s'était installé.

« Potter... Étiez-vous ou non consentant lors de ce rapport ?

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le savoir ?

- Draco n'a rien voulu dire. Lucius et moi-même cherchons à déterminer si nous devons sévir... »

Harry était profondément étonné. Draco n'avait rien dit et son père et son parrain étaient prêts à la punir si cela s'avérait vrai.

« Vous le puniriez ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Potter, je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la gravité de la situation. Peu importe le plan du Lord mais le viol est un des actes les plus punis du monde sorcier.

- Draco ne m'a pas violé ! » S'indigna Harry.

Severus se radoucit. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui devait faire ça ? Lucius lui paiera cher son "Je suis son père. Je serais parti pris" !

« Il y a plusieurs sortes de viols... Et celui par abus de pouvoir sur un être ne pouvant raisonner logiquement en est un. »

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau. Harry était soulagé d'avoir pu faire le point sur ce sujet avant que Snape ne vienne. Il était maintenant sûr de lui.

« Non, Draco n'a rien fait de répréhensible. J'étais consentant. La potion et l'alcool m'ont juste aidé à me détendre.

- Êtes-vous sûr, Potter. »

Harry soutint le regard inquisiteur de l'homme en noir et répondit d'une voix tranchante :

« Certain !

- Bien... »

Le soulagement de Snape était évident. Harry se demanda ce qui aurait pu arriver à Draco s'il avait répondu autrement.

« De toute façon, Draco et moi, on était presque fiancés en quoi cela aurait gêné ? »

L'homme si glacial habituellement lui lança un regard choqué :

« Potter ! J'espère que c'est de l'insolence et que vous ne pensez pas sincèrement qu'un compagnon peut avoir droit à ce genre de comportement.

- Cela n'aurait regardé que nous.

- Ce que vous pouvez être naïf ! Rétorqua Snape en secouant sa tête, se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Que serait-il arrivé à Draco dans le cas où...

- À Azkaban, bien sûr ! »

L'homme sortit, laissant un Harry horrifié...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud...**_

Sirius ne fut jamais aussi heureux de rentrer chez lui. Il était un un homme libre !

« Oh Merlin, Sirius, tu as réussi à t'évader de nouveau ! Hurla de joie la femme dans le portrait.

- Non, maman !

- Dans les grandes familles nobles, on dit "mère", Sirius ! Gronda Walburga.

- J'm'en fiche ! Je suis libre.

- Comment ?

- Je suis libre !!!

- Je ne suis pas sourde ! Je suis juste morte ! Je te demandais comment t'y étais-tu pris ?

- Peter s'est livré et il a tout avoué !

- Oh merci Merlin ! C'est un miracle ! Ta maman est tellement heureuse !

- On dit "mèèèère" dans les grandes familles nobles ! Se moqua Sirius.

- J'm'en fiche ! Le nom des Black va être réhabilité ! »

L'homme éclata de rire. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa mère pouvait avoir de l'humour. Il fut interrompu par deux bras qui l'étouffèrent.

« Sirius, tu es là !

- Oui, Regulus.

- Je n'y crois pas !

- Si, petit frère et je suis officiellement innocent ! Peter s'est rendu !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Regulus en se figeant.

- Mais j'en sais rien et je n'en ai que faire ! Arrête de jouer ton Serpentard suspicieux et allons fêter cela avec un bon Firewhisky de douze ans d'âge ! »

Sirius traîna son frère dans le salon sous les reproches de sa mère. Une fois seule, celle-ci murmura en se frottant les mains :

« Maintenant, il me faut un gentil petit compagnon à qui il fera un joli petit héritier ou plusieurs et la Famille Black sera de nouveau riche, puissante avec un bel avenir ! Il faut aussi que je m'occupe du cas de Regulus. Ce Evan est trop lent ! En attendant, une petite réunion des Gants Noirs serait la bienvenue... »

Satisfaite, elle disparut du tableau laissant le hall d'entrée vide... Vide ? Peut-être pas tant que cela ! Dans un coin, sous l'escalier, les yeux ambre d'une ombre brillèrent de colère...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban...**_

Fenrir était assis, les yeux fermés. Il rêvait de forêts, de vastes forêts où il pourrait courir en toute liberté... Il rêvait... C'était essentiel dans cet endroit exigu et étouffant !

Black avait été libéré... Tant mieux pour lui ! Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait même pas discuter un peu pour passer le temps. Il soupira... Il allait reprendre le cours de ses agréables pensées quand des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Ce n'était pas l'heure du repas...

Avec étonnement, ce fut sa porte qu'il entendit s'ouvrir et un Auror entra, baguette à la main.

« Greyback ! Recule-toi ! Je vais renforcer la barrière de sécurité et mettre une limite pour ton visiteur ! Hurla l'Auror.

- Ce n'est pas la peine... Dit calmement une voix à l'extérieur... Une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez rester seul avec lui sans protection ? Demanda le gardien étonné.

- C'est mon compagnon... Justifia la voix.

- Bien... » Céda l'Auror avec une moue dégoutée.

Il sortit, laissa entrer le visiteur et referma la porte...

Théodore Nott resta planté devant l'entrée, semblant ne savoir que faire. Fenrir n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais ! Ô grand jamais, il n'aurait cru possible de revoir l'homme un jour !

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, pris d'une soudaine timidité emprunte d'un sentiment de honte. Le loup-garou sourit et lui tendit juste la main. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour décider Théodore qui se jeta aux creux de ses bras. Fenrir le serra si fort qu'il pouvait à peine respirer mais il n'en avait cure ! Il était là où il ne pensait plus jamais avoir le bonheur d'être...

« Je...

- Shuuuttt... Attends... » L'interrompit Fenrir en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de l'homme.

Il prit une profonde inspiration qui redonna toute sa réalité aux souvenirs qui le hantaient depuis qu'il était à Azkaban. C'était vrai ! Il n'avait pas déliré ! Il avait vraiment vécu une passion sans égale avec cet homme ! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis il recula doucement sa tête pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de son amour.

« Je suis désolé... Je sais tout maintenant... Gémit Théodore.

- Non, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Moi aussi, je me souviens. Tu es aussi victime que moi dans cette histoire. Et je te jure que si j'ai l'occasion de mettre la main sur ce salaud, je le ferais tant souffrir qu'il me suppliera de l'achever... »

Le regard de Théodore se voila de douleur. Ne sachant comment le consoler, Fenrir se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il vit les pupilles se dilataient de surprise puis de désir, il l'embrassa doucement. Il sentait les lèvres sous les siennes trembler. Il y passa sa langue pour quémander l'entrée et pouvoir approfondir le baiser... Demande qui fut immédiatement acceptée...

Les deux hommes n'avaient plus aucune notion de temps ou de lieu... Ce fut avec regret qu'ils mirent fin à ce baiser... Fenrir serra plus fort l'homme contre lui qui se mit à sangloter...

« Théodore... ça ira...

- Non... Tu es là, à cause de moi...

- Je sais mais je ne t'en veux pas... Je te répète que ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Le loup-garou prit le visage de l'homme entre ses deux mains en coupe et couvrit son visage de baisers en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Théodore finit par se calmer. Il tira l'homme vers lui et le fit avancer jusqu'au mur où il s'appuya. Il fit glisser sa main sur la puissante cage thoracique du loup-garou, se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation et proposa :

« Je pourrais te donner une petite distraction... »

Fenrir se colla contre lui. Il sentait le désir intense de l'homme mais il ne voulait pas que leurs retrouvailles se passent ainsi... Pas après ce qui c'était passé au Manoir Malfoy...

« Tu me tentes énormément, mon amour, mais... Je voudrais te prouver que je maîtrise parfaitement le loup en moi. Je ne suis pas une bête, ne désirant qu'assouvir ses bas instincts. »

Théodore rougit en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire à ce sujet.

« Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire...

- Je n'ai pas dit cela pour te culpabiliser, rectifia Fenrir. Je veux juste te montrer mon respect pour toi... Je sortirai d'ici et à ce moment-là, je te montrerai qu'il y a bien des avantages à avoir un amant loup-garou ! Mais enfin... Si je ne trouve pas de moyen de sortir d'ici, je reconsidèrerai ta proposition à ta prochaine venue... »

Il sentit l'homme rire contre lui...

« En attendant, je veux m'enivrer de ton odeur, m'imprégner de ton parfum pour garder un peu de toi dans cette atroce cellule. Cela me permettra d'attendre patiemment nos prochaines rencontres. »

Il serra l'homme contre lui, plongea son visage dans son cou et inspira fortement. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants, profitant de leur court bonheur.

« Fenrir...

- Hummm...

- Cela ne te dérange pas, si je ne garde que le souvenir de nos baisers passionnés ?

- Je ne comprends pas... Souffla le loup-garou en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de l'homme.

- Que tu sois un loup-garou, ne me pose plus de problème mais... Un loup-garou qui n'a pas le droit à un minimum d'hygiène dans sa cellule, je préfère en éviter le souvenir odorant... »

Après un instant d'hésitation et de surprise, Fenrir éclata de rire. Il avait retrouvé le compagnon aimant et légèrement moqueur qu'il avait tant aimé...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry, l'après-midi...**_

Harry n'arrivait pas à se reposer. Tant de choses tournaient dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu parler à quelqu'un mais personne n'était disponible, ne serait-ce que pour lui donner l'autorisation de voir ses amis. Il soupira.

« Bouh ! Bébé Potter ! » Cria une voix en sautant sur son lit.

Harry hurla de peur. Bellatrix ! Cette femme était folle !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

- J'ai frappé, je suis entrée, je t'ai appelé mais tu ne répondais pas. J'ai utilisé d'autres méthodes... »

La femme descendit avec élégance de son lit comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire était totalement normal.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

- Si le Lord ne m'achève pas, je suis sûr que je mourrai de problèmes cardiaques !

- Ouh qu'il est de mauvaise humeur, Bébé Potter.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi !

- D'accord, Potty !

- ...

- ...

- Bon, d'accord. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bébé Potter. »

Bellatrix ricana. Harry se dit qu'il devait profiter de la présence d'un adulte, même taré, pour poser les questions qui le turlupinait.

« Vous êtes venu pour m'annoncer quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais je voudrais d'abord savoir ce qui pouvait te plonger dans une aussi profonde méditation. Mon neveu et ses intentions coquines ? »

Harry piqua un fard.

« Je me suis déjà expliqué avec Snape pour cela.

- Tu as parlé sexe avec Severus ? Cela a dû être passionnant ! »

Il allait mourir d'une apoplexie, maintenant. Cette femme était encore plus machiavélique quand vous l'aviez dans votre camp. Avec des amis comme elle, vous n'avez pas besoin d'ennemis ! Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire. C'était terrifiant ! Tant de perversité derrière un si joli visage !

« Merci !

- Pardon ?

- Merci pour "joli visage" ! »

Avait-il pensé tout haut ?

« Non, mais je pense que quels cours d'Occlumentie te feraient du bien. Tu es une véritable passoire ! »

Harry était persuadé qu'il avait dû rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils.

« je te rassure. Tout le monde ne peut pas lire exactement tes pensées... À part ma sœur, Lucius, Severus, Le Lord et moi. Enfin, dans ce manoir ! Il doit y en avoir d'autres ailleurs.

- Génial ! Cela veut dire Tout le monde ici sauf Draco !

- Ah oui... J'y avais fait attention... Répondit la femme sur un ton qui signifiait le contraire.

- Génial... Répéta Harry tout bas en se massant les tempes.

- Rectification : Draco peut le faire s'il se concentre ! »

Le Survivant se décomposa un peu plus.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu apprendras vite.

- Eh bien, pas avec Snape !

- Non avec moi !

- Euuhh, je peux tout de même faire un effort avec Snape. Je suis sûr que nous sommes partie sur de mauvaises bases. »

Bellatrix pouffa de rire, nullement vexée.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venue ? Demanda Harry pour détourner la conversation.

- Pour t'apporter un cadeau.

- Pour les fiançailles ?

- Non...

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu n'en veux pas ? Pourtant le dernier que je t'ai fait ne semblait pas te déplaire... »

Au ton de la voix, Harry écarquilla ses yeux puis plongea son regard dans celui de la femme. Était-ce...

« Sirius ?

- Oui ! »

Harry sortit de son lit et lui sauta au cou.

« Vous l'avez fait évadé ! Merci ! »

Bellatrix lui rendit son étreinte puis le fit asseoir sur son lit.

« Et après, tu me traites de folle ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Oui, pour toi, on dit "fou".

- Trêve de plaisanterie, Bellatrix. Mon parrain ?

- Je crois que je vais laisser mon bon à rien de cousin te raconter lui-même ce qui lui est arrivé ! »

Harry la regarda les yeux brillants. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement. Curieusement, Bellatrix se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus lire ses pensées et cela ne présageait rien de bon...

« Tu sais. Tu es rusée, passionnée, arrogante, exubérante, totalement cinglée, exactement comme...

- Non, je t'interdis de finir ta phrase ! Coupa la femme courroucée.

- Comme Siiiiriiiius ! Provoqua Harry. je n'avais jamais vu que vous aviez tant de points communs !

- Eh bien, je t'interdis de le répéter ! »

Puis soudain un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Sauf à Sirius ! Je suis sûr que cela l'exaspérera plus que moi ! »

Elle fit tournoyer sa robe en ricanant et se dirigea vers la porte et sans se retourner, elle lança :

« Poudre de cheminette, bureau de Lucius dans quinze minutes ! »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, seize minutes plus tard, dans le salon...**_

Harry n'avait pas fini de sortir de la cheminée qu'il fut soulevé de terre et étouffé par Sirius.

« Harry ! Je suis si heureux !

- Sirius... »

Le jeune homme éclata en sanglots.

« Faut pas pleurer, chiot !

- Je voudrais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras plus souvent !

- Oh mais cela va arriver ! Allez, viens t'asseoir avec nous. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes : un Mangemort dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom et un type qui ressemblait étrangement à Sirius.

« C'est un Mangemort ! Annonça-t-il la main en s'accrochant à son parrain.

- Oui, on sait. Je te présente officiellement Evan Rosier, mon futur beau-frère quand cette guerre aura pris fin ! »

Le jeune homme était estomaqué. Futur beau-frère ? Donc ?

« Oui, Harry. Voici, Regulus Black, mon petit frère. »

Il lui tendit bêtement la main mais Sirius d'une tape dans le dos l'envoya dans les bras de Regulus. Celui-ci le rattrapa, le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Abasourdi, Harry se retrouva assis à côté de son parrain hilare.

« Comment ? Réussit-il à demander.

- Même technique que pour moi ! Répondit Sirius déclenchant les rires des deux autres hommes.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit pour toi ! S'insurgea Harry.

- Oui, exactement ! »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Son parrain le taquinait. Vengeance ? Oui...

« Je t'adore, Sirius. Tu es rusé, passionné, arrogant, exubérant, totalement cinglé, exactement comme... Tata Bellatrix ! »

Cela stoppa net le rire de son parrain mais doubla celui des deux autres hommes.

« Je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre, Harry, lui souffle Regulus entre deux rires.

- Mouais... Se contenta dire Sirius.

- Siri ? Hésita Harry.

- Oui, chiot. »

Le ton était redevenu celui de l'homme qui s'inquiétait tant pour lui.

« Comment as-tu réussi à t'évader ?

- Là est le plus étonnant. Je ne me suis pas évadé. Peter s'est rendu et j'ai été innocenté ! Donc là, tu vas trinquer avec un homme libre ! »

Harry ne put répondre. Seules ses larmes témoignaient de son intense émotion. Il se faisait l'effet d'une madeleine.

« Allez, prend un verre, chiot ! »

Harry redescendit sur terre.

« Euh... Non, je prends des potions. C'est incompatible avec l'alcool.

- Que tu es un jeune homme raisonnable ! je suis fier de toi ! »

Les deux autres hommes, eux, ricanèrent.

« Chat échaudé craint au froide... Siffla Evan, s'attirant un regard noir de Harry.

- Comment ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Sirius... Coupa Regulus en donnant un coup de coude à son compagnon.

- Eh bien pour l'instant, profitons de ce moment de liberté !

- Je ne crois pas... » Fit une voix derrière eux.

Les quatre se retournèrent pour découvrir Remus Lupin qui les regardait dangereusement baguette à la main.

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 21**

**(1) **Les forces de Coriolis : ce sont les forces centrifuges dues à la rotation terrestre.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci à **Angélique** (Bien sûr que je le case : c'est mon narcissique LVTR ! ^^), **Anonyme, Cyber, Hypnos, Kizu, Lune Bleue** (Ouiiii !), **Mel** (Non, il ne l'a pas dit.), **Rêve, Sevy** (je ne laisserait personne seul ! Mais je veux vous faire quelques surprises ! ^^), **Sombral** (lol), **Une Lectrice** (Houla, tu te rapproches dangereusement de certaines vérités ! Mais je tiendrais bon ! ^^), **Yanlua, ** (Je suis contente et flattée que cela te détente ! ^^ Tu as une partie des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Pour Peter, non, il n'a pas tout dit...)...

.

**Note :** .Demain c'est mon anniversaire et celui de mon compte sur ffnet ! ^^ Je prévois une petite surprise (et même plusieurs ! ^^) dont un autre chapitre de Trente-et-un pour compléter celui-là. Qu'en pensez-vous ? On fête ça ou j'annule ? **;) **

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	22. Chapter 22 : Rupture

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père. L'affaire échoue mais Harry arrive à la négocier encore en dévoilant la présence d'un mur d'Oubli dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Tonks et Sirius polynectarisé vont vérifier l'absence de Grindelwald dans sa prison mais ils se font prendre en sortant par Scrimgeour... Sirius est conduit à Azkaban et Tonks s'enfuit pour retourner à Square Grimmaud pour avoir un alibi... Mais Remus se rend compte de la supercherie et décide de garder le silence pour enquêter sur le double qui a prit la place de Tonks et qui l'a tant séduit...

Harry miné par l'incarcération de son parrain va faire un tour en balai et à un accident. Il est sauvé par Draco. Entre temps, Gellert arrive à créer une copie du Lord grâce à un horcruxe, en manipulant Peter. Celui-ci rongé par les remords décide de se sacrifier pour au moins faire une chose de bien dans sa vie : il se rend aux Aurors pour faire libérer Sirius...

Harry se retrouve lier à Draco pour un sort définitif : si le brun meurt, le blond meurt...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**AUJOURD'HUI, C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Je vous offre ce chapitre en cadeau ! Je souhaite aussi BON ANNIVERSAIRE (le 25 mai) À DORORO03 !  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 22 : Rupture...  
**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans le salon...**_

La scène s'était figée. Remus était dans l'embrasure de la porte mais les quatre hommes assis sur les canapés pouvaient sentir ses vibrations de colère.

« Moony... Commença Sirius.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Douze ans ! J'ai vécu douze l'enfer de te croire un traitre qui a causé la mort de mes seuls amis ! Tu reviens et j'ai le cœur broyé de savoir que tu as été emprisonné pour rien ! Quelques moments d'amitié retrouvée et je te vois mourir sous mes yeux ! J'ai cru mourir avec toi, Sirius !!! Mourir !!! »

Harry regardait la souffrance que l'homme affichait. Il comprenait un peu mieux qu'il lui ait fallu s'isoler. Sa gorge se serra et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de nouveau mais cette fois ce fut de chagrin. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dur avec le loup-garou qui avait dû souffrir de la disparition de Sirius... Encore plus que lui !

« Mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance ! Chaque jour de plus était une agonie ! J'ai cru souffrir plus que jamais dans ma vie ! Et tout ça pour apprendre que tu es revenu et que tu n'as pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me le dire ! Non ! C'est maintenant que je souffre comme jamais je n'ai souffert !!!

- Remus... Tenta l'Animagus avec ses yeux de chien battu.

- Non ! Non !!! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire ça !!! »

Le loup-garou se retourna et s'enfuit en claquant la porte. Sirius voulut partir à sa poursuite mais Harry le retint. Il revoyait en lui l'homme hanté qu'il était lorsqu'il s'était évadé d'Azkaban.

« Non ! Laisse-le lécher ses blessures. Remus est quelqu'un de raisonnable. Quand la colère sera retombée, il reviendra discuter plus calmement... »

Regulus se leva et vint réconforter son frère.

« Il a raison. Ton ami reviendra te parler.

- S'il me considère toujours comme un ami...

- Mais oui. Laisse-lui juste le temps d'encaisser le choc. »

Les quatre occupants de la pièce furent interrompus par les hurlements du tableau à l'entrée.

« Sortez ! Chiens adorateurs des Moldus ! Traîtres à votre sang ! Honte du monde sorcier ! Emmenez avec vous cette Sang-de-bourbe ! Sors d'ici fille indigne ! Traînée ! »

Harry questionna Sirius du regard.

« Les Weasley, Dumbledore, Maugrey, Granger, Tonks sont là...

- Tu fais diversion avec Harry. Evan et moi, on s'éclipse.

- Avec la présence de Remus, il doit y avoir une réunion de l'Ordre qui a été faite dans l'urgence... Sûrement pour mon retour... »

.

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la cuisine...**_

Tous prenaient le thé avec un sourire de joie sur le visage... Tous ? Non ! Un petit loup-garou perdu au milieu de la foule s'obstinait à résister... Mais il ne dit rien au sujet de la scène qu'il avait surpris...

Albus était inquiet. Pour quelles raisons Remus ne montrait-il pas sa joie de retrouver son ami ? Le directeur avait besoin de réponses et pas seulement à cette question ! Il avait éloigné les plus jeunes en les envoyant dans la bibliothèque. Il pouvait désormais commencer une vraie réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

« Mes amis... Commença le vieil homme attirant l'attention de tous. Je me réjouis de cette excellente nouvelle. »

Il se tourna vers Sirius.

« J'aurais voulu savoir comment tu es revenu, Sirius ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cela. Je ne me souviens d'absolument rien depuis que je suis passé à travers le voile. Je me suis réveillé à Azkaban.

- Rien ? Insista le vieux directeur, sachant que l'homme mentait.

- Mon pauvre petit... Le plaignit Molly.

- Non, désolé mais je ne me souviens de rien mais si jamais cela me revenait, je viendrais vous voir immédiatement, Directeur.

- Même pas ce que tu faisais à Nurmengard ? Essaya Albus.

- Nurmengard ? J'y suis allé ? Demanda l'homme avec un ton étonné. Je suis désolé mais cela ne me dit vraiment rien.

- Je pense que tu étais sous Imperium, aida le vieil homme, sans grande conviction.

- Mais maintenant que je suis libre, je veux participer plus activement à l'Ordre ! Je vais récupérer Harry et le protéger ! »

Tous baissèrent la tête. Comment annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à un homme si heureux ?

« Sirius, Harry est sous la garde des Malfoy...

- Je le sais mais je vais pouvoir le récupérer !

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit si simple.

- J'ai d'ailleurs besoin de vous parler seul à seul, Albus.

- Bien sûr... En attendant, continuons le réunion... »

Le vieux directeur continua son discours mais gardait un œil sur le Miraculé pour voir la moindre réaction anormale... Deux minutes et il se souvint que l'homme n'avait que des réactions anormales ! Il se concentra sur la réunion...

.

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, au même moment...**_

Voldemort était assis sur son trône. Immobile telle une statue, il observait son Maître des Potions à genoux à ses pieds. Nagini rôdait autour de lui. Il eut un sourire. Elle semblait danser... Une danse qui permettait au cercle qu'elle avait formé autour de l'homme de se resserrer peu à peu. Severus ne laissait paraître aucune émotion mais à son teint de plus en plus livide, il pouvait dire que l'homme s'inquiétait plus des mouvements de l'animal que d'une colère de sa part. La langue du serpent sortait et entrait rapidement comme pour goûter l'air chargé de la peur de l'homme. Le bout de sa queue passa sur sa main. Voldemort le vit frissonner. Il ricana...

« Alors, Severus, as-tu trouvé un autre moyen de briser ce mur ?

- Oui, Maître...

- Bien, bien, bien... Quel est ce moyen ?

- Lancer de puissants sorts de Legilimancie en avançant avec un bouclier de pureté.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je compte demander à Potter de faire un bouclier derrière lequel nous avancerons.

- Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas proposé ce plan dès le début ?

- Parce que sa réussite est plus qu'hasardeuse... La potion était beaucoup plus sûre.

- Oui, mais ton crétin de filleul nous a enlevé cette possibilité ! »

Severus sembla s'aplatir. Sûrement qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un Doloris... Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée mais il avait besoin d'avancer plus rapidement dans ses recherches et le Maître des Potions lui serait très utile, contrairement à ce gredin de Malfoy ! Voldemort sourit. Qu'il était fier et amusé par le lien qu'il avait formé entre cet idiot et son ennemi ! Au moins, dorénavant, le jeune blond réfléchirait à deux fois avant de mettre en danger Potter et peut-être même qu'il le défendrait.

« Quand pouvons-nous essayer ?

- Dès que vous le souhaitez, Maître.

- Alors, va. Apporte-moi le garçon, ce soir, après que les Malfoy se soient couchés. Je ne veux pas les mettre au courant. »

Voldemort entendit Nagini siffler de déception en voyait sa délectable proie sortir rapidement...

.

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Hermione, Ginny et Ron regardaient Harry sourire béatement. Ils le comprenaient. Inutile de l'interrompre mais il revint de ses joyeuses pensées.

« J'ai retrouvé Sirius et il est libre !

- Oui, cela fait cinq fois que tu nous le dis, se moqua Ginny.

- Tu vas pouvoir enfin quitter les Malfoy ! » S'exclama Ron.

Harry perdit son sourire.

« Pourquoi devrais-je les quitter ?

- Ton vrai parrain est revenu, blanchi de tout crime, il a le droit de reprendre son rôle, précisa Hermione.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de te plaire ? Demanda gentiment Ginny.

- Je ne peux partir comme cela sans... sans...

- Tu ne leur dois rien, Harry ! Tu dois sortir de ce repère de Mangemorts avant que l'autre cinglé ne change d'avis et ne décide de te tuer ! Coupa Ron.

- Je...

- On se calme. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Intervint Hermione, se doutant de quelque chose.

Harry regarda ses amis. Comment leur annoncer qu'il ne voulait pas que son départ ne cause de tord à des gens qu'il appréciait énormément ? Comment dire à des Weasley qu'il aimait les Malfoy ? Peut-être qu'en passant par la formule latine, ils comprendraient en "douceur"...

« Avant de répondre, Hermione, pourrais-tu me traduire une formule latine qui a été récité lors de mes fausses fiançailles ?

- Mais il n'y a pas de formule latine lors des fiançailles ! S'étonna Ginny. Tout est en vieux gaélique !

- Effectivement, confirma la brune, mais récite-moi ce que tu as entendu..»

- C'était :

"_**Vitam meam tuae conjungo  
Id testimonio est me aeterno te amare**_."

Ron et Ginny sursautèrent puis restèrent figés l''air horrifié. Hermione traduisit :

- Cela veut dire

"_**Je lie ma vie à la tienne  
Ce qui témoigne que je t'aimerai toujours.**_"

Harry eut une moue boudeuse. Comment ça toujours ? Était-ce un lien permanent ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi Draco s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

« C'est plutôt joli et même très romantique... » Commenta Hermione.

Ron explosa.

« Romantique ? C'est horrible ! La pire des choses qui existe !

- Ron, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que ce n'est pas parce que ce sont les Malfoy que tout doit forcément être infâme ! Sermonna la jeune brune.

- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Toi qui défend des elfes, tu ne peux pas cautionner ce genre de choses ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Le rouquin se leva et partit en claquant la porte, laissant ses amis pour le moins étonné par cet éclat de colère intense.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Jamais il ne t'a hurlé dessus de façon aussi méchante !

- Je... »

Hermione était sans voix. Qu'avait-elle dit pour mettre son petit ami dans une telle rage.

« Je crois savoir... Annonça calmement Ginny la tête baissée. Vous ne savez pas à quoi sert cette formule, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euuh, non... Répondit Harry.

- Moi, non plus, confirma Hermione.

- Ron ne s'imagine pas que Miss Je-sais-tout ne puisse ne pas connaître quelque chose. C'est pourquoi il était si en colère. Il pense qui tu approuves cette horreur.

- Mais quelle horreur ? S'exclama Harry. Le fait que je sois bloqué à vie avec notre pire ennemi ? C'est ça ?

- Non, Harry. Le fait que tu aies asservi Malfoy et que nous avons été élevé dans la haine de tout ce qui est lié à l'esclavage.

- L'esclavage... Répéta bêtement le jeune homme.

- Oui, c'était bien la cérémonie d'_Offrande d'Amour et de Vie_ ?

- Oui...

- Sous ces jolis mots se cache un sort qui n'a pas dû être utilisé depuis longtemps. La jeune fille qui voulait prouver son amour inconditionnel pour son futur compagnon lui offrait sa vie. Si l'homme mourait, sa femme n'y survivait pas.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Hurla Hermione. On dirait les rites vikings où la femme était brûlée avec le cadavre de son mari pour le suivre dans l'au-delà !

- C'est un peu l'idée...

- Mais Draco n'est pas une jeune fille... Constata Harry qui n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'information.

- Il a été fait au départ pour une jeune femme qui était si amoureuse qu'elle voulait offrir jusqu'à son dernier souffle. La légende est romantique mais ce que les sorciers en ont fait l'est beaucoup moins. Certaines personnes s'en sont servies pour affirmer leur domination dans une union et on ne demandait plus l'avis de l'intéressé. C'est devenu une tradition dans certaines familles de Sang-Pur qui y voyaient là un grand honneur que de recevoir en cadeau d'Union la vie d'une personne.

- Je comprends... Donc Ron s'est énervé car il a pensé que j'étais pour cet asservissement. Il faut vraiment qu'il apprenne à réfléchir un peu avant de porter des jugements aussi idiots.

- Il va revenir tout penaud te demander pardon, d'ici peu... Se moqua Ginny.

- Ou il va bouder dans son coin en se disant qu'il est le pire idiot que la Terre ait porté... Proposa Harry.

- Et pour Malfoy, que va-t-il arriver ? » Demanda Hermione, avide de connaître un domaine dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé.

La rouquine ne répondit mais s'adressa au brun :

« Si tu meurs, il meurt !

- Voldemort l'a donc bien puni. Comme il pense un jour m'éliminer, il a condamné Draco avec moi. Tu m'étonnes que cela ait mis un froid et que Draco se soit enfermé dans sa chambre. Il sait qu'il va mourir. »

Ses deux amies le regardèrent en silence, les larmes aux yeux. Cela sous-entendait qu'il ne pensait pas survivre à cette guerre. Ginny voulut détourner l'attention :

« As-tu déjà choisi son bijou ?

- Quel bijou ?

- Je m'en doutais. Les Malfoy doivent croire que tu connais les traditions sorcières, c'est pourquoi ils ne t'en ont pas parlé. Tu dois offrir un bijou à la personne qui t'a offert sa vie.

- Mais Draco ne m'a rien offert ! C'est Voldemort qui a tout manigancé !

- Peu importe, maintenant Harry. Le sort est lancé et malheureusement on n'a pas besoin du consentement des deux compagnons.

- C'est atroce !

- Oui, c'est pourquoi cela a été interdit depuis longtemps.

- Interdit ? Intervint Hermione. Donc on peut l'annuler.

- Non, c'est irréversible. La seule chose possible est de punir et de porter plainte contre celui qui l'a fait.

- Super ! Porter plainte contre Voldemort ! Cela ne doit faire qu'une ligne de plus sur sa longue liste d'exactions ! »

Le silence s'installa. Hermione conjura du thé pour les détendre.

« Et pour le bijou ? Demanda soudain Harry. Que dois-je offrir ?

- Mais tu ne vas pas entrer dans ce jeu ! S'indigna la brune.

- Il n'a pas le choix, indiqua Ginny. S'il ne le fait pas, il aggrave la situation. Malfoy sera humilié en public.

- Pourquoi en public ?

- Dix jours après la cérémonie, tu dois offrir devant tes pairs, un bijou familial à la hauteur de ce que tu penses de la personne qui t'a offert sa vie.

- Comme quoi ? Je n'ai rien qui vienne de ma famille !

- Il te faudra chercher, Harry. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que cela doit avoir un lien familial et assez beau et riche pour ne pas faire honte à ton compagnon.

- Mais je veux revenir là-dessus. Cela devait être une fausse cérémonie !

- Eh bien, Voldemort a encore fait quelque chose d'horrible et d'interdit. »

Harry soupira. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi toutes ses bonnes actions se terminaient-elles en catastrophes ?! Comment se faisait-il que Narcissa et Lucius ne soient pas plus en colère contre lui ? il devait leur parler ainsi qu'à Draco. Il devait prévenir son parrain et... Oh Merlin, comment allait-il sortir de là ?!

.

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la bibliothèque, une heure plus tard...**_

Lorsque Harry avait dit au revoir à ses deux amies, Ron n'était toujours pas revenu. Que le jeune homme pouvait être têtu ! Mais pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le rouquin était un pur défenseur de la liberté, même celle de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Et le bijou ? Que pouvait-il bien offrir à Draco ? Un collier, une bague, un bracelet ? Il ne possédait rien de valeur de ce genre et encore moins quelque chose de valeur ET de familial. Harry soupira. Il avait l'impression de chercher une bague de fiançailles. Après réflexion, c'était ça...

« Harry... »

Il redressa brusque la tête.

« Moony ?

- Oui... Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr. »

Remus était entré sans frapper, il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il s'était approché de lui à pas de loup...

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu savais pour Sirius ? »

Harry rougit donnant une réponse à l'homme. Le regard blessé de celui-ci lui serra le cœur.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais rien dire...

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Harry. Pas à toi.

- N'en veux pas, non plus à Sirius. Il... Il avait de très bonnes raisons !

- Il nous a raconté qu'il ne se souvenait de rien ! Ironisa le loup-garou.

- Il a sûrement dit ça pour éviter les questions. S'il te plaît, Moony ! Fais-lui confiance !

- Comment veux-tu que je lui accorde ma confiance puisque lui ne l'a pas fait pour moi !

- Parce que... Parce que... Tu pourrais ainsi te faire pardonner de ne pas l'avoir cru innocent pendant douze ans.

- C'est un coup bas, Harry.

- Non, je veux juste que tu ne perdes pas de temps en reproches que tu regretterais sûrement après. Je veux que tu retrouves ton ami de toujours.

- Je lui en veux... Murmura Remus mais il n'y avait plus de colère dans sa voix.

- Je sais. Peut-être que moi aussi mais... Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour lui gâcher le plaisir d'être en vie et libre. Les explications viendront plus tard... »

Le loup-garou posa un regard fatigué sur le jeune puis il eut un demi-sourire.

« Je suis ravi que ton séjour chez les Malfoy n'ait pas changé ton cœur de Gryffondor.

- Sur ce point aussi, je voudrais que tu voies les choses autrement. Si je suis ainsi, aujourd'hui, c'est aussi grâce à eux ! Ils m'ont apporté ce que je n'ai jamais eu, Moony ! Je suis en sécurité ! Je suis entouré, bien traité et même choyé ! Ils m'ont donné... »

Harry se tut, essoufflé. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça ! Pas à Remus !

« Ils t'ont donné le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille... Ce que personne n'a pu faire jusqu'ici... Finit le loup-garou avec un soupir.

- Je te demande pardon... Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable.

- Nous le sommes tous, Harry. Nous aurions dû voir que tu étais en danger chez les Dursley.

- Tu lui donnes une chance de s'expliquer plus tard ?

- Bon, d'accord... »

Il n'eut pas fini sa phrase qu'une ombre lui tomba dessus.

« Oh, merci, Moony ! Je t'aime !

- Sirius ! Lâche-moi ! »

Ce n'eut pour effet que de redoubler les tentatives d'étreintes de Sirius qui couvrait de baisers toutes parties à porter de ses lèvres.

« J'ai eu si peur d'être transformé en ragoût canin pour loup-loup furax !

- Sirius ! Si tu ne me lâches pas, je change d'avis ! »

Cela eut l'effet espéré : l'Animagus le relâcha immédiatement et s'assit à ses côtés, sage comme une image, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance. Remus sentit son cœur fondre. C'était son ami de toujours ! Le même garçon tout fou qu'il avait connu pendant son adolescence derrière ce visage aux traits marqués par les dures épreuves qu'il avait subies.

« Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux. On dirait un petit chiot. Il ne te manque plus que la queue qui remue !

- Oh mais elle ne manque... Rectifia Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Sirius !!! S'indigna Remus. N'oublie pas que de chastes oreilles t'écoutent ! »

Dans son coin, Harry n'en pouvait plus de rire.

« Si tu parles de Harry, il n'y plus que les oreilles de chastes d'après ce que m'a raconté Evan ! »

Le jeune homme s'étrangla dans son rire et piqua un fard. Sirius ricana et se tourna vers Remus.

« Et si c'est de toi dont on parle, je peux t'arranger ça. Douze à Azkaban, j'ai fait des réserves ! Je t'assure que tu seras pas déçu ! »

Ce fut autour de Remus de rougir violemment.

« J'adore quand tu portes les couleurs de Gryffondor, Moony ! Le rouge va bien à tes yeux dorés ! »

Harry, toujours gêné, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Merlin, qu'il ressemblait à Bellatrix avec cet humour déplacé !

Il vit son parrain se rapprocher de Remus.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu me pardonnes de ne pas t'avoir prévenu de mon retour ?

- Si tu me dis comment et pourquoi ? Ronchonna le loup-garou.

- Je ne peux pas ! Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça... Gémit Sirius.

- Bien, alors je veux le nom de la personne qui a pris la place de Tonks quand tu étais avec elle à Nurmengard !

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle... Elle était fabuleuse. » Déclara le loup-garou en rougissant.

Sirius en tomba à la renverse. Remus en pinçait pour la folle !

« Je crois que tu vas être déçu ! Mais de toute façon, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Sinon elle serait en danger et tu ne veux pas permettre qu'elle risque quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non... Non, bien sûr que non... Souffla Remus déçu.

- Mais je pourrais peut-être organiser une rencontre sous Polynectar comme la dernière fois ?

- Oh oui !

- Oh non ! Répliqua Harry.

- Mais si ce serait une bonne idée ! »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il était fou ! Cela devait être un gêne spécial chez les Balck...

« Mais on va garder ça pour plus tard. Harry doit rentrer et moi, j'ai envie de dormir dans un vrai lit moelleux avec des draps propres et qui sentent bon. Je vous jure que on sous-estime ce genre de privilèges quand on l'a tous les jours mais quand on sort d'Azkaban...

- Cela a dû être encore plus difficile, cette fois, face à la cellule de ce monstre de Greyback ! » Cracha le loup-garou.

Harry sursauta, Sirius ne répondit pas mais tous deux se regardèrent. Apparemment, ils devaient avoir une discussion sur le prisonnier mais plus tard, sans Remus...

.

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Dans un lieu inconnu...**_

Gellert est furieux. Il jeté tout objet qui avait le malheur de passer sous ses mains ! Peter Pettigrew, ce lâche parmi les lâches avait abandonné le navire comme tout rat ! Il allait le payer cher, très cher ! Même à Azkaban, il trouverait un moyen de le lui faire payer ! Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait rien dire sur lui. Un Serment Inviolable l'en empêchait ! Mais sait-on jamais... Il devait accélérer son plan...

Il sortit de la pièce et courut jusqu'à la chambre où était enfermé la copie de Voldemort. Il enleva les sorts de protection, entra baguette en garde et chercha l'homme du regard. Il était assis près de la fenêtre, observant le jardin. Il ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Il était un peu difficile à soumettre mais Gellert était si puissant, il ne pouvait faire autrement.

« J'ai des projets pour toi !

- Vous m'autorisez à abréger votre misérable vie ? »

Est-ce qu'il y avait un sort pour empêcher quelqu'un d'être sarcastique ? Non, ce serait dommage de manquer un humour aussi déplacé.

« Un peu de respect pour ton Maître !

- JE suis le Maître !

- C'est ce que tu crois mais c'est moi qui t'ai créé alors tu dois m'obéir ! De toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis et je ne prendrais plus aucun risque ! _Impero_ ! »

Le regard du prisonnier se fit soudain vide. Gellert sourit. À l'attaque !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la Salle à Manger, au dîner...**_

Harry posa de nouveau son regard sur la chaise vide face à lui. Draco n'était pas descendu pour dîner non plus. Tous mangeaient en silence, même Bellatrix. Il devait aller parler au Serpentard. Il était franchement inutile de déprimer ainsi. Cela ne changerait pas la situation. Mais il ne savait quel argument lui donner pour lui remonter le moral...

Soudain il reçut un projectile au milieu du front.

« Très joli tika, Harry... Déclara Bellatrix d'un ton satisfait en joue avec sa cuillère et ses petits pois.

- Un tika ? Répéta bêtement Harry.

- Oui, tu sais les points que portent les femmes en Inde au milieu du front... Humm... Mais pas en vert, bien sûr... Ne penserais-tu pas à un certain Serpentard ?

- Je ne suis pas une femme, je ne suis pas indien et je ne pense à aucun Serpentard.

- Un mensonge sur trois... Tu fais des progrès pour devenir un Malfoy, preux Gryffondor ! »

Elle ricana pendant qu'il enlevait le petit pois écrasé sur son front. C'était peut-être un moyen de lui donner une occasion d'aborder le sujet. Harry dégagea sa gorge.

« Narcissa, Lucius... Je voulais vous dire que j'étais vraiment désolé pour votre fils. Il se retrouve lié à moi et je sais par mon amie Ginny que je risque de l'entraîner dans la mort. Si j'avais su avant ce qu'était cette cérémonie, j'aurais tout fait pour l'empêcher.

- Tu ne savais pas ? Demanda Lucius, étonné.

- Non, j'ai déjà de graves lacunes dans les traditions sorcières courantes alors celles tombées en désuétudes ou interdites, c'est bien pire...

- Il faut vraiment que Poudlard se remette à donner des cours de traditions ! »

Harry le regarda sidéré. Le blond s'offusquait du manque de cette matière à l'école mais ne faisait aucune réflexion sur le fait de ne pas avoir arrêté cette atroce cérémonie.

« Mais Draco...

- Harry, on ne t'en veut pas, intervint Narcissa. Lorsque le Lord veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Et je préfère cette punition à une mort douloureuse. »

Vu comme ça...

« Mais c'est un sort définitif. Votre fils ne pourra choisir d'autres compagnon... Officiellement...

- Nous sommes ravis que tu passes du statut de pupille à celui de gendre. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Si ! Peut-être une réflexion bien cinglante pour enlever cette expression moqueuse du visage de Bellatrix mais, là, il était bien trop surpris par la compréhension des Malfoy pour trouver quoique ce soit...

.

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco...**_

Juste après le diner, Harry alla frapper à la porte de son désormais fiancé. Aucune réponse ne vint donc, en bon Gryffondor, il entra. Draco lisait sur un canapé.

« Potter !

- Tiens où est passé le "_Harry, amou_r" ?

- Tu n'as donc aucune manière !

- Oui, c'était impoli d'entrer sans invitation mais j'ai besoin de te parler. Et moi au moins, je ne joue pas les parfaits gentlemen pour après saouler quelqu'un pour coucher avec.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne t'ai pas offert du Firewhisky pour... »

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase. Harry riait. Il se moquait de lui ! Ce n'était pas un reproche !

« En attendant, c'est que le Lord croit et il n'est pas le seul.

- Je sais... À ton avis pourquoi je ne sors pas de ma chambre ? Je n'ai pas envie de le croiser alors que je serais seul dans un couloir...

- Ce n'est pas à cause de la cérémonie ? Demanda le brun avec étonnement.

- Non, je m'y étais préparé.

- Pas à une cérémonie d'_Offrande d'Amour et de Vie_ ?

- Non.

- Tu n'es pas traumatisé de risquer de mourir en même temps que moi ?! Demanda Harry criant sans s'en rendre compte.

- Non.

- Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-il cette fois d'une voix plus calme.

- Parce que je sais que si je n'agace pas encore le Lord et si je ne croise pas son chemin, il me fichera la paix, croyant m'avoir déjà atrocement puni. »

Harry le dévisageait sans comprendre. Draco prit un air très sérieux, plongea son regard dans le sien et dit le plus normalement du monde :

« Franchement, Harry ! Si je dois mourir seulement quand tu mourras, j'ai de longues années de vie devant moi !

- J'ai le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le pire des mages noirs qui veut ma mort et une commotion cérébrale grave et tu penses que je vais vivre longtemps ?

- Tu vivras ! De plus, pour un mage noir qui veut ta mort, je le trouve vraiment aux petits soins avec toi, même en ce qui concerne tes petites fesses ! Donc je réitère, tu vivras ! Annonça Draco sans aucune hésitation.

- Et si je meurs ? Demanda Harry après avoir rougi au terme "_petites fesses_".

- Tu ne peux pas mourir puisque tout le monde s'y attend et tu ne fais jamais ce qui est attendu et logique.

- Tu parles d'une logique !

- Harry... Dans cent ans, le Lord ne sera cité que dans les livres d'Histoire du monde sorcier et, toi, tu auras toujours tes vilaines lunettes rondes. Derrière elles, tes yeux pétilleront de malice et tu essaieras de refourguer des bonbons et de la tarte à la mélasse à toutes les personnes qui viendront te demander de l'aide ! »

Les yeux de Harry avaient la taille de ceux de Dobby quand il lui disait merci.

« Dis-moi que tu ne me vois pas en robes sorcières de toutes les couleurs.

- Non et comme je suis bon prince, je t'accorde aussi de choisir le parfum de tes bonbons. »

Harry s'effondra dans le fauteuil face à Draco.

« Alors tu n'es pas inquiet pour l'avenir ?

- Lointain non ! Proche oui !

- Proche ?

- Je ne veux pas porter un affreux bijou de Gryffondor à Poudlard ! Gémit le blond, les traits décomposés.

- Et c'est tout ? Je vois que tu as le sens des priorités. »

Le blond le fusilla du regard.

« Je vais être humilié. Tout le monde va se moquer de moi.

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant d'utiliser un plan aussi bête.

- Tu m'as sauvé. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Oui, mais maintenant il faut que tu annonces à tes camarades que tu es fiancé à Harry Potter.

- Oh, ça, ils le savent déjà avec les faire-part. Je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète alors ?

- Je te l'ai dit : je ne veux pas porter du rouge et de l'or !

- Je n'ai pas choisi encore ton bijou. Je ne sais même pas si je peux t'en offrir un ! »

Draco se leva brusquement, se précipita sur lui et le secoua en l'attrapant par les épaules.

« Argg ! Ne me fais pas ça, Potter ! Ne rien offrir signifie aucun intérêt pour le fiancé ! C'est pire que tout !

- Mais je n'ai pas de bijou familial !

- Alors invente-le mais trouve quelque chose ! Je ne veux pas être la risée du monde sorcier !

- Arrête de me secouer comme ça ! Ce n'est pas en me hurlant dessus que cela va me motiver !

- Tu veux de la motivation, Harry, amour. Regarde où tu es assis et souviens-toi... » Ricana le blond.

Harry regarda vivement autour de lui. Le même fauteuil où Draco l'avait embrassé... Le blond n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Il porta sa main à sa bouche par réflexe. Il se leva brusquement et s'enfuit de la pièce...

.

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Après s'être lavé et mis en pyjamas, Harry s'effondra sur son lit. Quelle journée de folie ! Non, la veille aussi avait été bizarre... Comme son été... En fait comme sa vie entière ! Aurait-il le bonheur de vivre quelques temps de normalité ?

Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Au moins, il avait Sirius...

Quelques frappa à sa porte. Il était tard. Il espérait que ce n'était pas Draco mais ce fut Snape qui entra...

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter...

- Bonsoir, Professeur. Que me vaut le... plaisir de vous voir à une heure si tardive ?

- Vous prenez un pli Malfoyen, Potter. Tant de fiel avec tant de politesse...

- Alors quoi ?

- Je vous reconnais un peu plus... Ironisa le Maître des Potions. Je suis venu vous chercher. Le Lord vous demande.

- À cette heure-ci ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne respecte pas les heures de bureau, Potter. Vous m'en voyez navré... Se moqua Snape.

- Je préviens Narcissa et Lucius et j'arrive.

- Non ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le mur... Dit simplement Snape.

- Ah... »

Le jeune homme mit une robe sorcière par-dessus son pyjama, ses pantoufles et suivit le Mangemort qu'il espérait être toujours du côté de l'Ordre...

.

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

**_A_**_**u Manoir Riddle, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Harry et Snape arrivèrent dans la seule pièce agréable du manoir. Voldemort s'y trouvait déjà. Apparemment, ils n'iraient pas dans la Salle du trône, la réunion n'avait rien de formel.

« Bonsoir, Harry.

- Bonsoir, Tom. »

Voldemort tiqua mais ne releva pas l'insolence.

« Je t'ai convoqué pour que nous puissions abattre le mur qu'il y a dans mon esprit. Entendons-nous bien ! Tous les souvenirs qu'il y a derrière cette barrière ne devront jamais être divulgués !

- Oui, bien sûr. On a déjà promis ! Se plaignit Harry.

- Bien alors Severus explique-lui son rôle.

- Potter, vous allez servir de bouclier. Nous allons attaquer le mur à deux et au fur et à mesure que nous avancerons vous empêcherez le mur de se reformer.

- Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

- Vous y arriverez. C'est un simple bouclier de protection, pas plus difficile à lancer que ceux que vous avez étudiés en DCFM. La seule différence résidera dans le fait que votre... pureté d'âme lui conférera des pouvoirs spéciaux. Compris ?

- Je crois...

- Placez-vous devant moi. Je vais vous guider. »

Harry se mit dos à lui. Severus posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Le Lord se positionna face à eux.

« Prêt ?

- Prêt !

- Alors fermez les yeux. _Legilimens_ ! »

Au départ, Harry ne vit rien. Puis quelques flashes de lumière l'aveuglèrent. Enfin, de vraies images se formèrent. Il reconnut certaines scènes qu'il avait déjà vues à travers son lien avec Voldemort mais d'autres lui étaient totalement inconnues. Pourtant, elles avaient toutes un point commun : elles étaient sombres, entourées d'une aura floue de magie noire, de vraies images de cauchemars. Il comprenait pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un être aussi tourmenté ! Avec des images aussi atroces, il ne pouvait avoir qu'un esprit tordu ! Qu'avait bien pu vivre l'homme pour devenir un monstre ?

Le jeune homme se sentit comme poussé vers l'avant : Snape... Il fallait poursuivre. Encore plusieurs scènes de cauchemar et enfin le mur apparut ! Noir, lisse, mouvant !

Snape lui murmura le sort. Harry se concentra et lança le bouclier de protection. Aussitôt, il put voir la barrière subir des impacts : Snape et Voldemort devaient avoir commencé leurs attaques. Le jeune sorcier fut impressionné par la puissance magique que dégageaient les sorts des deux hommes. Et il était sensé se battre avec ce niveau de magie ? Merlin qu'il en était loin !

Le mur sembla céder quelques centimètres. Harry tenta d'avancer pour garder cet avantage. Soudain, il se retrouva projeter sur le sol de la bibliothèque. Snape avait amorti sa chute.

« Que s'était-il passé ? Demanda le courageux Gryffondor terrifié et essoufflé.

- Le mur s'est défendu. Nous avons été rejeté de l'esprit du Lord. » Lui indiqua l'homme en noir dont seules les joues légèrement rougies dénonçaient l'effort qu'il avait fourni.

Harry se redressa et chercha Voldemort du regard. Lui aussi était à terre mais il ne semblait présenter aucun signe de fatigue.

« Reprenons ! » Aboya-t-il.

Tous reprirent leur position de départ. Il eut tant et tant de tentatives infructueuses ! Au bout d'une bonne heure, Harry pouvait à peine tenir debout. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : retourner dormir dans son lit douillé !

« Relève-toi, Harry ! Hurla Voldemort.

- Je n'en peux plus... Gémit le jeune homme.

- Je veux détruire cette saleté de mur !

- Eh bien, cela se fera sans moi ! Ce mur est indestructible ! »

Le silence se fit... Juste perturbé par la respiration des trois hommes.

« Potter a pour une fois raison, intervint Snape. Nous n'y arriverons pas ainsi. Le mur est beaucoup trop fluide. Il se dérobe à chaque sort.

- Je veux détruire ce mur ! S'énerva le Lord.

- Vous êtes bouché ! Répondit Harry que la fatigue rendait particulièrement irritable. On vous dit que c'est impossible ainsi !

- Severus ! Trouve un autre moyen ! Im-mé-dia-te-ment ! »

Harry n'aurait pas été étonné si le mage s'était roulé par terre en tapant des poings. Il sentit une rage folle monter en lui. Snape dut s'en rendre compte car il s'interposa et tenta de faire redrescendre la tension.

« Faisons une pause. Vous avez sûrement besoin de ma potion pour faire disparaître vos maux de tête. »

La colère des deux ennemis disparut aussitôt de leurs visages et fut remplacée par de l'étonnement.

« Potter, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le Maître des Potions qui trouvait plus judicieux de poser la question à son élève qu'à son maître.

- Je... Je n'ai pas mal à la tête. Je suis fatigué mais je n'ai aucune douleur. »

Severus se tourna vers le Lord.

« Maître ?

- Moi non plus... Répondit celui-ci en posant le bout de ses doigts sur ses temps.

- C'est pour le moins étrange. Nos sorts sont très agressifs et demandent beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie... » Fit remarque Severus.

Ne sachant que faire, le Maître des Potions appela un elfe et leur fit servir du thé. Un temps calme serait le bienvenu. Les deux ennemis de toujours cédèrent volontiers et ils allèrent s'installer sur les canapés...

La chaleur du thé, celle de la pièce, le confort du fauteuil et surtout le calme qui régnait dans sa tête, tout était propice pour que Harry s'endorme. Il avait un mal fou à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Potter ! »

Il sursauta.

« Restez avec nous ! »

Il n'était pas en cours ! Il était tard ! Il pouvait bien lui accorder quelques minutes de somnolence, non ! Il fallait en finir au plus vite ! Qu'est-ce qui les gênait dans leur progression ? Le fait que le mur soit mouvant ! Eh bien dans ce cas, immobilisons-le !

« J'ai peut-être une idée...

- Non, Potter. Laissez-nous réfléchir et vous contentez-vous d'obéir ! Siffla le Maître des Potions irrité par tant d'audace.

- Tais-toi, Severus ! Laisse-le parler ! Au point où nous en sommes... »

Harry jeta un regard narquois à son professeur qui le fusilla de ce regard glacé sans aucun effet sur lui.

« Stupefixions-le mur puis attaquons-le !

- C'est ridicule ! Cracha Snape.

- C'est génial ! Hurla le Lord.

- Mais Maître !

- Tu as une autre idée ? Demanda Voldemort d'une voix acide.

- Non...

- Alors nous essayons ça ! »

Tous trois reprirent aussitôt leur position et se retrouvèrent dans l'esprit du Lord devant le mur récalcitrant. Snape lança le sort de _stupefix_, Harry celui de bouclier, Voldemort celui de Legilimancie. Le mur se figea un instant et sembla frémir. Les trois hommes recommencèrent à la troisième tentative la barrière se fissura enfin ! Ils ne pouvaient se voir mais ils savaient que, malgré la fatigue, chacun redoublait d'effort ! Et le mur céda sur une scène qui fit frissonner le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres...

.

**Fin du chapitre 22**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci d'abord à **Forêt Interdite **qui a bétâ-lecté ce chapitre dans la journée ! J'ai appris deux-trois petites choses en plus de me confirmer que j'étais étourdie en plus de dyslexique ! lol

Merci à que j'ai oublié lors du chapitre d'hier ! _Mea culpa_ ! Je rectifie : toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre sauf pour la garde de Sirius qu'il n'aura pas ! ^^

Merci à **Angélique** hystérique lol (Voilà la suite en avance !), **Anonyme, Cyber**, **Hanipyanfar** (Me décevoir moi ? Non ! Sauf si tu me dis que Severus ne aucune valeur comme personnage ! Quelle affreuse phrase !), **Lune Bleue **(Je suis d'accord ! ^^), **Mel** (Bella sera encore très présente ! ^^) **Rêve**, **Slâavy**, **Snapy** (Si ! Si ! C'est lui ! ^^), **Sombral, Yanlua**,...

.

**Note :** . Comment ça j'ai coupé au mauvais moment ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas habitué ? ^^ Alors j'ai le droit à un bon anniversaire quand même ? ;)

**Note bis :** . Coup dure pour mon anniversaire, je ne reçois plus vos reviews depuis hier 18 h ! Je dois aller les lire sur ma fic ! Quand ffnet s'y met... Donc je répondrais dès que possible à ceux qui ont reviewé après 18 h...

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	23. Chapter 23 : Fracture

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père. L'affaire échoue mais Harry arrive à la négocier encore en dévoilant la présence d'un mur d'Oubli dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Tonks et Sirius polynectarisé vont vérifier l'absence de Grindelwald dans sa prison mais ils se font prendre en sortant par Scrimgeour... Sirius est conduit à Azkaban et Tonks s'enfuit pour retourner à Square Grimmaud pour avoir un alibi... Mais Remus se rend compte de la supercherie et décide de garder le silence pour enquêter sur le double qui a prit la place de Tonks et qui l'a tant séduit...

Harry miné par l'incarcération de son parrain va faire un tour en balai et à un accident. Il est sauvé par Draco. Entre temps, Gellert arrive à créer une copie du Lord grâce à un horcruxe, en manipulant Peter. Celui-ci rongé par les remords décide de se sacrifier pour au moins faire une chose de bien dans sa vie : il se rend aux Aurors pour faire libérer Sirius...

Harry se retrouve lier à Draco pour un sort définitif : si le brun meurt, le blond meurt mais Draco semble mieux le prendre que Harry ne le pensait. Le blond est juste inquiet pour sa réputation...

Le soir, Voldemort convoque Harry et Severus pour abattre le mur qu'il est dans son esprit...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux revieweurs qui possèdent un profil ! Je ne les reçois plus et je ne peux y accéder qu'en tant que lectrice ! -_- Je vous ai donc tous répondu comme à des anonymes dans les Rars en fin de chapitre... En espérant que ce problème soit réglé, bonne lecture !  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 23 : Fracture  
**

_**Au Manoir Riddle,**__** dans le salon, 31 mai de l'année 1945...**_

Voldemort frissonna. Il resta figé devant la scène qu'il connaissait par cœur : la rencontre avec son père ! Il avait tant et tant de fois revécu cette scène de cauchemar ! Cet horrible moment de confrontation avec l'homme qui l'avait abandonné avant sa naissance même ! Celui qui avait fait de lui un bâtard qui n'avait aucun droit ! Celui qui lui avait craché à la figure qu'il n'était rien que le rejeton d'une hideuse sorcière ! Il en avait la nausée...

Il serra les poings de rage. Il allait non seulement revivre un des pires moments de sa vie mais il allait dévoiler son plus ignoble meurtre à deux personnes ! Severus et Harry, deux témoins gênants dont il faudrait effacer l'esprit par un sort d'Oubliette en sortant de là...

Pour ne pas se laisser submerger par sa colère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se concentra sur le souvenir. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autres que cela. On ne mettait pas en place une telle _Barrière d'Oubli_ pour empêcher d'accéder à un souvenir déjà connu. Il tentait de voir si la scène n'en cachait pas une autre quand elle prit une tournure qui ne lui était pas familière...

...

_« Le noble et fier Lord Riddle ! Enfin, je vous ai trouvé, espèce de lâche ! Je suppose que vous avez deviné qui j'étais ! Ricana le Voldemort de dix-neuf ans, en menaçant son père de sa baguette._

_Tom Riddle senior s'approcha du jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant. Ses yeux semblaient bien trop brillants pour quelqu'un qui allait lui faire subir la pire humiliation de sa vie. Tom junior continua de parler sans tenir compte de l'approche de son père :_

_« Et vous allez payer pour tout ce que j'ai dû endurer par votre faute ! Vous allez me permettre de faire mes premières armes vers le chemin qui mène aux ténèbres ! »_

_C'était court et pompeux : il était jeune... Mais au lieu de la réponse venimeuse qu'il connaissait si bien, le Lord Riddle lui saisit sa main libre, la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa._

_« Mon fils... »_

_Tom junior en resta estomaqué mais cela n'avait aucune commune mesure avec la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui observait le souvenir inconnu. Il secoua sa tête, s'approcha des deux hommes qui ne pouvaient le voir et les observa avec attention. Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela c'était passé ! Son salaud de Moldu de géniteur lui avait ri au nez et l'avait humilié, insulté, renié de nouveau avant de mourir de sa propre main ! Tom senior ne devait pas relever ainsi la tête. Il ne devait pas le regarder avec ses yeux pleins de larmes et de tristesse ! Non !_

_« Mon fils... Je n'y crois pas... Est-ce bien toi ? Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, que je ne me leurre pas et que j'ai bien devant moi mon enfant..._

_- Euh... »_

...

Severus ricana.

« Un autre point commun du Lord avec vous, crétin de Gryffondor. Un discours riche et construit quand vous êtes pris au dépourvu ! »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Il reconnaissait la scène et il savait qu'elle n'avait rien de drôle ! Elle se finissait sur un parricide !

« Taisez-vous ! Il faut être un salaud Serpentard pour être aussi sarcastique dans un moment pareil ! »

Severus ricana de nouveau.

...

_Voldemort entendit un ricanement derrière lui mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. L'homme près de lui venait de prendre Tom junior dans ses bras. Il le serrait à l'en étouffer._

_« Oh mon enfant ! Je n'ose croire à mon bonheur ! Pendant des années, je vous ai tant cherché toi et ta mère ! J'ai cru mourir de chagrin quand j'ai dû me résigner à abandonner mes vaines recherches ! Et te voilà, face à moi ! Je comprends ta colère ! j'aurais dû continuer ! Je n'aurais pas dû écouter mon entourage ! »_

_L'homme sanglotait agrippant encore plus fort le jeune homme figé dans ses bras. Il s'écarta enfin pour attirer Tom junior vers le canapé sous le regard de ses parents qui n'osaient intervenir.  
_

_« Assieds-toi, mon fils. Assieds-toi. Je comprends ton désarroi. Mais je voudrais que tu me donnes une chance de m'expliquer... »_

_Le jeune homme sembla enfin se ressaisir. Il se leva brusquement, pointa sa baguette sur son père et se mit à hurler :  
_

_« Non ! Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir ! Je suis juste venu pour me venger !_

_- S'il-te-plaît... Laisse-moi te raconter ensuite tu feras ce que tu voudras... Je ne t'en empêcherai pas même si je le pouvais... »_

_Il eut un lourd moment de silence. Tom senior le suppliait du regard. Tom junior semblait froid mais il finit par céder et se rasseoir.  
_

_« Tu n'as aucune chance de me faire changer d'avis mais je t'accorde deux minutes ! Concéda-t-il d'une voix tranchante._

_- Merci... Souffla l'homme. Avant de commencer, pourquoi ta mère ne t'a pas accompagné ? _

_- Parce qu'elle est morte ! Même chez les sorciers, c'est une excuse valable ! »_

...

_Severus ricana._

_« Pour une fois, vous avez raison, Potter ! Il faut être un salaud Serpentard pour être aussi sarcastique dans un moment pareil ! »_

_Harry ne répondit rien. La suite clouerait le bec de son professeur._

_..._

_Le regard de Tom senior se voila._

_« Merope... Ma douce Merope... Que lui était-il arrivé ?_

_- Morte en me mettant au monde ! »_

_Un sanglot attira l'attention du jeune homme. Sa présumée grand-mère pleurait dans les bras de son présumé grand-père._

_« Je comprends donc ta colère... Et tu ne sais rien de moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je sais l'essentiel ! Vous avez abandonné ma mère dès que vous avez su qu'elle était une sorcière et ce, même quand elle vous a dit qu'elle était enceinte de vous ! Ne put s'empêcher de hurler le futur Lord Voldemort._

_- Mon fils... Quel est ton prénom, d'ailleurs ? »_

_Le jeune homme hésita puis reprit d'une voix plus calme mais pleine d'amertume :_

_« Je me prénomme Tom mais pas pour longtemps. Je serais bientôt le Lord Voldemort, mage noir craint de tous. »_

_Tom senior sourit à cette tirade qui ne l'impressionna pas.  
_

_« Tom... Murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Elle l'a fait. Je lui avais pourtant dit que je n'aimais pas mon prénom... Mais elle, elle l'aimait tant qu'elle me répétait que si c'était un garçon, elle l'appellerait comme son père... Elle était si têtue, elle qui paraissait si timide... »_

_L'homme saisit les mains de son fils qui tenait toujours fermement sa baguette._

_« Écoute-moi bien. Si tu ne dois retenir qu'une phrase, ce sera celle-ci : je n'ai jamais abandonné ta mère !_

_- ..._

_- Je l'aimais... Oh dieu que je l'aimais !_

_- Mais... Mon oncle Morphin m'a dit..._

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton oncle t'a dit cela mais comme il me détestait alors peut-être... »_

_Tom junior plongea son regard dans celui de son père. Ce dernier pensa qu'il tentait d'y lire la sincérité de ses propos. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Tout sorcier y aurait vu un sort de Legilimancie mais Tom senior n'était qu'un Moldu. Pourtant tout Moldu qu'il soit, il put lire l'étonnement sur le visage qui lui faisait face. Oui, le jeune se rendait compte qu'il ne lui disait que la stricte vérité !_

_« On m'a dit que ma mère était tombée amoureuse de toi mais que tu ne partageais pas ce sentiment, qu'elle t'avait ensorcelé pour que tu la suives, qu'une fois enceinte, elle a cru que tu l'accepterais mais qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée et que tu l'avais rejetée avec mépris !_

_- Non ! Jamais ! Mais comment a-t-on pu te raconter une telle horreur ! Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé ! »_

_L'homme respira profondément puis les yeux dans le vague, il commença son récit :_

_« Ta mère me regardait passer depuis sa fenêtre tous les jours. J'allais au village voisin à cheval pour les différentes affaires de mon père. Je n'y avais pas porté beaucoup d'attention au début mais un jour un renard traversa devant ma monture qui se cabra et m'envoya au sol, juste au moment où je passais devant chez elle. Affolée, Merope réussit à vaincre sa timidité et se précipita pour m'aider. Depuis ce jour, lorsque je passais par là, je lui accordais un petit signe de la main et elle me souriait en rougissant. Même au bout de plusieurs semaines, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les joues rouges à chacun de mes signes de la main ou à mes sourires. Cela m'amusait... »_

_L'homme se tut quelques instants perdu dans ses souvenirs._

_« Puis elle eut le courage, un jour, de sortir et de me dire bonjour de vive voix. J'en ai profité immédiatement. J'ai mis pied à terre et pris quelques minutes pour discuter avec elle. Ce devint aussi un petit rituel. Je ne vivais plus que dans l'attente de ce moment. Son frère et son père étaient particulièrement furieux de cela. Morphin m'a même jeté un sort._

_- Vous connaissiez la magie ? Coupa brusquement Tom junior._

_- J'ai appris à ce moment-là que cela existait. C'était une façon d'apprendre très douloureuse ! Je n'ai rien raconté donc aucun des sorciers n'a pensé à m'effacer la mémoire comme me l'a raconté ta mère beaucoup plus tard ! Plaisanta l'homme mais ses yeux étaient toujours triste. Morphin fut arrêté par des policiers sorciers et son père fut embarqué avec lui pour avoir tenté de les en empêcher. Merope se retrouva seule. J'avoue en avoir profité pour lui faire la cour. C'était très difficile... Merope était une jeune femme très effacée, peu sûre d'elle, d'une timidité maladive... Au début, sans bien sûr vouloir manquer de respect à ta mère, je pensais que ce serait un challenge de faire céder cette jeune fille pour une charmante petite aventure mais... au fur et à mesure, de nos rencontres, j'ai découvert une autre personne : une femme têtue, intelligente, avec une façon de voir le monde très particulière. Elle ne supportait plus les idées de son père. Elle voulait découvrir tout ce qui était possible à découvrir qu'il soit de notre monde ou du sien. Elle me parlait beaucoup de la magie mais elle en faisait rarement devant moi. À avoir été forcée continuellement de considérer cela comme la seule chose valable, elle avait pris en aversion le fait de lancer des sorts... sauf... Quand il a fallu qu'elle se pomponne pour notre premier dîner. J'avoue qu'il est bien pratique de tout pour voir faire de si facile façon. Elle qui avait tendance à ne pas prêter attention à son apparence, elle était magnifique ce soir-là... et bien d'autres après... »_

_Tom senior s'interrompit et observa son fils. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il ne montrait aucune émotion._

_« Puis les choses se sont passées comme... toutes choses se passent... »_

_L'homme bafouilla. Comment expliquer la relation amoureuse entre parents à un fils même adulte ?_

_« Puis Merope m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. J'étais fou de joie. Par contre, ni son père ni son frère n'auraient pas apprécié. Donc nous avions prévu de nous enfuir loin de là, tous les deux avec l'aide financière de mes parents à qui j'avais tout raconté. C'est là que tout bascula. »_

_Le jeune homme eut enfin une réaction. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement._

_« Nous avons été attaqué et séparé par un mage noir. J'ai eu beau tenter de la retrouver, je n'ai pu rien faire. Je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser. Quand son père et son frère revinrent, ils me détestaient encore plus pour avoir été emprisonnés et ils me reprochaient le déshonneur et la disparition de Merope. J'étais fou d'inquiétude. J'ai même tenté de demander aux autorités de faire des recherches mais ils m'ont pris pour un fou alors que je n'avais même pas mentionné la magie !_

_- Vous l'avez recherché ? Demanda Tom junior sortant de son mutisme._

_- Pendant des mois et des mois... Puis j'ai fait une longue dépression. J'ai refait quelques tentatives mais ma famille m'en a dissuadé. De toute façon, les Gaunt n'étaient pas enclin à me dire quoique ce soit et ils devenaient de plus en plus agressifs à chacune de mes demandes. Je suis sûre que seule la peur de la prison les retenait de me blesser ou même de me tuer..._

_- J'étais été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu à Londres..._

_- J'ai cherché à Londres mais je ne pensais pas que Merope pouvait... mourir si jeune. Je n'ai pas cherché dans les orphelinats. Comment n'ai-je pas pensé à cette éventualité ? Quel imbécile j'ai été ! »_

_Tom senior semblait s'en vouloir. Le jeune homme l'observait attentivement puis il demanda dans un filet de voix :_

_« Tu m'aurais gardé..._

_- Mais bien sûr que oui ! J'aurais eu une immense tristesse à savoir Merope morte mais je ne t'en aurais pas abandonné pour autant ! Regarde autour de toi ! Vois-tu la moindre trace d'une épouse éventuelle ? Je ne me suis jamais marié car je ne le pouvais pas sachant que peut-être un jour, Merope pourrait revenir avec mon enfant !_

_- Tu m'aurais reconnu comme ton fils..._

_- Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de le prouver tant la ressemblance est flagrante... » Clama Tom senior avec un sourire triste._

_Le jeune homme semblait sceptique. Lui qui avait pensé être extrêmement mal reçu, il se retrouvait à jouer le retour du fils inespéré ! Son père ne l'avait pas rejeté ! Son père voulait de lui ! Mais maintenant qu'il était un adulte, quelles seraient leur relation ?_

_- Je ne suis plus un enfant... » Tenta-t-il._

_Tom senior s'approcha un peu plus de lui, il le tira doucement dans ses bras et lui dit tout bas :_

_« Un fils reste toujours un fils quel que soit son âge. J'ai hâte de découvrir le jeune homme que tu es. Maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé, je voudrais pouvoir prétendre faire partie de ta vie, si tu m'y autorises. Je vois bien que tu es venu la haine au cœur mais laisse-moi une chance d'être enfin père. »_

_Tom junior s'était raidi mais à ces paroles, il ne put résister. Tant d'années d'espoir déçu ! Tant d'années de haine farouche ! Rien ne comptait plus face à son rêve d'enfant devenu réalité ! Il n'avait pas dix-neuf à ce moment-là, il avait cinq ans et il voulait un père ! Et ce père était là à le serrer dans ses bras ! Il ne pouvait laisser passer l'occasion ! Il mit son orgueil, ses envies de vengeance, ses plans de conquête du pouvoir absolu de côté et il se blottit dans les bras de son père et enfouit son visage dans son cou._

_Ses grands-parents qui n'avaient pas prononcé un mot jusqu'à présent s'approchèrent pour encourager ses retrouvailles. Puis ils servirent le thé... Tom junior reprit contenance et assomma son père de questions sans aucune logique les unes avec les autres jusqu'à..._

_« Comment s'appelait le mage noir qui a détruit nos vies ?_

_- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme et Merope ne semblait pas le connaître non plus._

_- Peux-tu me le décrire ?_

_- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire... Il était blond. Il avait un visage angélique mais ses yeux bleus vous glaçaient le sang. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire..._

_- Cela ne me dit rien... »_

...

Cela ne rappelait rien au jeune Riddle mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres effondré à ses côtés lui savait de qui il s'agissait. Son anéantissement se transforma en rage noire...

Severus et Harry étaient sidérés. L'un par le comportement du Lord, l'autre par la nouvelle version des faits.

...

_Tout se passait pour le mieux dans la nouvelle famille Riddle quand une ombre se glissa dans le salon._

_« Quelles jolies retrouvailles ! Que c'est émouvant !_

_- C'est lui ! Cracha Tom senior en se levant brusquement._

_- Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de place pour ta famille dans mes plans, Tom. J'en suis absolument désolé ! » Ricana le blond ironique en levant sa baguette._

_Il jeta l'Impardonnable et le jeune homme vit son tout nouveau père s'effondrer à ses pieds... Mort ! Avant qu'il n'ait pu riposter, le mage noir lui jeta un _Stupefix_ puis se dirigea vers ses grands-parents toujours figés d'horreur devant le cadavre de leur fils. Il leur fit subir le même sort._

_Puis il revint vers Tom junior._

_« Tom... Tom... Tom... Tu sais ! Je te ferai bien rejoindre ta famille mais j'ai besoin de toi vivant. Je pourrais aussi me faire plaisir en te laissant souffrir de cette perte terrible après avoir eu quelques minutes d'espoir mais... J'ai aussi besoin que tu n'aies pas le moindre bon souvenir dans ta vie. Alors _Obliviate_ ! »_

...

Les trois hommes furent rejetés violemment du souvenir. Harry s'écroula sur Snape qui amortit sa chute de nouveau. Il se releva et chercha Voldemort du regard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à genoux, essoufflé, une main au sol et une sur son front perlant de sueur. Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Même si l'homme était la pire raclure que le monde ait jamais portée, se rendre compte qu'il avait gardé le souvenir d'un père méprisant à la place du parent aimant qu'il était réellement était une chose difficile à gérer. Sa vie avait construite sur un mensonge... Comme la sienne chez les Dursley... Harry en aurait presque compati.

« Sortez !!! Sortez !!! Dégagez de ma vue !!! Je veux être seul !!! »

Voldemort hurlait sa rage hystérique. Il tenta de regagner un fauteuil sans succès. Snape fit un pas vers lui.

« Non ! Va-t-en ! Laissez-moi seul ! Je vous ordonne de vous en aller ! »

La fin de sa phrase fut dite en Fourchelang tant l'homme ne se contrôlait plus. Snape recula, prit Harry par les épaules et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Ils devaient partir. Le Maître des Potions reviendrait plus tard quand l'orage serait passé...

.

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

**_A_**_**u Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Snape venait de laisser le Gryffondor dans sa chambre... Devant laquelle les attendaient Narcissa et Lucius de pied ferme. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun reproche et fut invité à se coucher de suite. Quant au Maître des Potions, après tout qu'il se débrouille pour justifier son absence du manoir en pleine nuit, une fois n'était pas coutume !

Harry se glissa avec bonheur entre ses draps. Il était fatigué de sa journée et de l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour aider à traverser un sort très puissant d'Oubli. Il soupira d'aise et laissa ses pensées dériver sur les derniers événements. Grindelwald tentait de cacher un plan à grande échelle... Des barrières d'Oubli dans les esprits pour cacher des souvenirs... Quelle horrible technique ! Surtout qu'à chaque fois, le mage noir construisait des souvenirs à l'inverse de ce qui s'était réellement passé. Que devaient ressentir Fenrir, Nott et Voldemort ? De l'étonnement, il en était sûr... Du regret ? De la tristesse ? Peut-être... Mais Harry était certain qu'ils devaient tous être particulièrement remonté contre l'homme qui avait ruiné leur vie.

Harry se releva brusquement. Que serait devenu le futur Lord Voldemort s'il n'avait pas commis ce parricide ? S'il était resté auprès de son père ? Aurait-il continué sa quête du pouvoir ? Se serait-il lancé dans cette guerre insensée ? Aurait-il tué ses parents ? Le Gryffondor serra les poings. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il aurait à détester quelqu'un plus que le meurtrier de ses parents !

Son envie de dormir s'évanouit après cette pensée et il passa des heures à se tourner dans son lit comme ces idées tournaient dans sa tête...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry, le lendemain...**_

Harry se réveilla en se disant que c'était le pire réveil qu'il ait jamais connu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et le peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu, avait été peuplé de cauchemars tous les plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres ! Il avait du mal à soulever ses paupières et sa bouche était pâteuse. La journée serait mauvaise...

Narcissa arriva peu après sa toilette.

« Bonjour, Harry...

- B'jour...

- Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit comme effort magique ou physique. Tu es dans un tel état, Merlin ! As-tu une idée de ce que tu as risqué, hier soir ? Demanda la blonde d'un ton sévère.

- J'étais obligé d'obéir à Voldemort et de toute façon, Snape me protégeait...

- Tu m'en diras tant ! De toute façon, cela ne se reproduira pas. Nous lui avons remis les points sur les "i" avec Lucius.

- Il obéissait juste aux ordres du Lord.

- Il sait parfaitement comment les contourner quand cela l'arrange ! Mais depuis quand le défends-tu ? »

Harry soupira. Il ne se sentait pas très bien pour tenir une conversation.

« Après mes sorts et les potions, tu descends pour le petit-déjeuner ! Ordonna la blonde furieuse et inquiète.

- Je ne pourrais pas le prendre ici ?

- Non ! »

C'était sans appel... La journée serait très mauvaise...

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

**_A_**_**u Manoir Malfoy, dans la Salle à manger...**_

L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Les adultes, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Severus et Lucius, mangeaient silencieusement, Draco boudait sa nourriture et Harry tentait de ne pas s'endormir dans ses œufs aussi brouillés que son esprit...

Ce fut Bellatrix qui coupa le silence pesant.

« J'adore les joyeux repas familiaux !

- N'en rajoute pas, Bella ! Menaça Lucius en prenant le journal qui venait de lui être livré.

- J'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est aussi efficace qu'aux réunions du Lord ! Alors mange et tais-toi !

- Mon beau-frère se serait-il levé du pied gauche ?

- Je ne me suis pas levé du tout puisque je ne me suis pas couché ! Siffla le blond en jetant un regard noir à Severus.

- Je ne faisais qu'obéir ! Je te l'ai dit, Lucius ! Cracha le triple espion.

- Je ne suis pas contre une petite bataille de porridge... Proposa Bellatrix.

- Bella !!! » Crièrent en chœur les deux hommes.

Harry ferma les yeux tentant de s'imaginer son gardien et son professeur se chamailler couverts de porridge. Il ricana. Deux autres rires lui firent écho. Il rouvrit les yeux. Draco qui s'imaginait la même chose et Bellatrix qui était ravie d'avoir au moins dérider deux autres personnes à table.

Lucius plongea dans la lecture de son journal et Severus dans sa tasse de café. Quand soudain...

« Oh Merlin ! S'exclama le blond. Je crois Bellatrix que tu vas perdre ta bonne humeur matinale. Regarde cela ! »

La femme attrapa le quotidien, blanchit à la lecture de la Une et partit de la salle en courant. Harry se pencha pour lire le journal laissé sur la table.

_"Terreur cette nuit, à Gringotts !_

_Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a cambriolé le coffre des Lestrange !  
_

_Le couple de Mangemorts seraient-ils en disgrâce ?"  
_

La journée serait très, très mauvaise...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle,**__** dans la bibliothèque...**_

Voldemort avait réussi à atteindre son fauteuil favori. Roulé en boule, les genoux dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, il ne bougeait pas... Il tentait désespérément de gérer la chose infâme dont il prenait de plus en plus conscience : le pire souvenir de sa vie, celui qui l'avait fait basculer définitivement dans les Ténèbres, le meurtre de son père n'était pas de son fait ! Il avait mis le doigt sur le mauvais pressentiment ! Ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait entendu ! Ne pas y penser ! NE PAS Y PENSER !!! Nooooon ! Non, sa vie n'était pas fondé sur un immense mensonge...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

**_A_**_**u Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Le Gryffondor lisait sans grande concentration sur son lit. Après le terrible souvenir, Voldemort avait-il passé sa colère en dévastant le coffre de Bellatrix ? Mais pourquoi elle ? Quel rapport avec ce qui c'était passé hier soir ? Il avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec son parrain toute la matinée... Sans succès ! Il voulait lui parler de tant de choses ! Du cambriolage bien sûr mais aussi de son rôle dans les Gants Noirs, de sa relation avec Draco, du choix du cadeau qu'il pourrait offrir à son fiancé forcé, de ses maux de tête, de son envie de rester avec les Malfoy sans le vexer... Tant de choses ! Mais Sirius devait se trouver comme les autres sur l'affaire Gringotts. Personne n'était disponible pour discuter. Le jeune homme se faisait l'effet d'un égoïste de se sentir abandonné et seul. En très peu de temps, il avait été si entouré, si choyé que le moindre manque lui pesait. Peut-être qu'il devenait un enfant gâté comme Draco ou Duddley ? Non ! Non ! Pas Duddley ! Au moins Draco pouvait être agréable parfois... Il rosit et il eut l'envie très bête de se cacher sous sa couverture. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il pardonnait plus au sorcier qu'au Moldu !

Il soupira et tenta de reprendre sa lecture mais un pop lui indiqua l'arrivée d'un elfe.

« Maître Potter, Bonjour, Maître. Neny dit à Monsieur que Maîtresse Pansy voudrait lui rendre visite. »

Harry s'affola. Non, pas l'ancienne fiancée évincée qui allait lui arracher les yeux de la tête par jalousie.

« Heuuuh, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Le petit elfe prit un air terrifié mais ne répondit pas. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Parkinson devait être une maîtresse horrible.

« Mais... Mais... Ne pleure pas ! Non ! Arrête ! Je vais voir ta maîtresse ! Mais arrête !

- Merci Maître Potter ! Neny est heureux que l'idée de Maîtresse ait réussi ! Répondit Neny avec un grand sourire.

- L'idée ? Demanda le jeune homme étonné par ce changement si soudain.

- Maîtresse Pansy a dit à Neny qui si Maître Potter voulait dire non, il n'aurait qu'à faire semblant de pleurer et Maître Potter accepterait pour ne pas faire de peine à Neny. C'est vrai ! Maître Potter est un gentil maître qui ne veut pas rendre triste les petits elfes ! Neny va donner la réponse à sa maîtresse ! »

La créature disparut dans un pop. Harry figé dans son lit se demander s'il y avait des elfes Serpentards ? Il éclata soudain de rire, seul sur son lit. Dobby dans ce cas-là serait un pur Gryffondor ! Épris de liberté, courageux à en affronter son ancien maître mais inconscient et gaffeur ! Oui, il devait y avoir des maisons chez les elfes !

Trêve de plaisanterie. Parkinson frappait à sa porte. La journée serait atrocement mauvaise...

« Entrez. »

La jeune femme furieuse entra comme une virago, un parchemin à la main.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'une mascarade, Potter !

- Bonjour, Parkinson !

- Pas de politesse ! Des réponses !

- Je suis un futur Malfoy ! Il faut que j'aie une certaine image... La tortura Harry.

- Donc c'est vrai... Soupira la jeune femme en baissant ses yeux sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait.

- Tu as reçu le faire-part ? »

Plus une affirmation qu'une question...

« Oui... Mais comment...

- Cela ne te regarde pas, Parkinson.

- Je te préviens, Potter ! Si tu lui fais du mal !

- Des menaces ?

- Oui ! »

Tous deux se fusillèrent du regard. Ce fut la Serpentarde qui céda. Contre toute attente, elle reprit d'une voix calme mais ferme :

« Tu as intérêt à le rendre heureux car il le mérite. »

Harry ne s'attendait pas à une tirade de cette sorte. Des insultes, du chantage, des attaques verbales et même peut-être physiques, oui ! Mais pas cette supplique déguisée en menace.

« Je trouve que tu le prends plutôt bien de perdre ton cher fiancé...

- C'était un mariage arrangé, Potter comme toutes les grandes familles ! Mais j'aurais tout fait pour le rendre heureux !

- Sans l'aimer ? Demanda le pur Gryffondor quand il s'agissait d'amour.

- Je l'aime bien, évidemment ! Se défendit la jeune femme.

- Bien, c'est tout ?!

- Peux-tu en dire mieux ? »

Harry se tut. Oui... Enfin, non ! Mais il ne détestait plus Draco... Malfoy !

« Et cela ne te fait rien ?

- C'est un désir de mes parents, Potter ! Tu es sourd !

- Et toi que désires-tu ? »

Prise de court, Pansy faillit répondre.

« Je ne suis pas...

- Oui ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas ! Trancha-t-elle.

- Ne serait-ce pas à cause d'un certain Zabini ? Tu l'observes constamment... »

Pansy se sentit rougir furieusement. Mais comment avait fait ce crétin pour la faire passer du rôle où elle le menaçait à celui où elle se sentait obligée de se justifier ?!

« Je... Je...

- Eh bien, Parkinson, on perd ses mots ? Se moqua gentiment Harry.

- Draco est mon ami ! Et je ne tolèrerais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal tout héros que tu es ! »

Harry en était sidéré. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Parkinson puisse être aussi fidèle en amitié. Les poings serrés, la jeune femme était prête à lui donner une version musclée de son argumentation. Soudain, il les vit ! Des gants noirs ! La jeune femme portait des gants noirs ! Il se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sirius :

_"Comment je fais pour savoir si quelqu'un fait partie de ton organisation ou pas ?_

_- Simple ! Tu regardes leurs mains. Nous portons des gants noirs très particuliers."_

C'était totalement surprenant ! Mais depuis Bellatrix, tout était possible !

« Tu en es, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint, avec un regard conspirateur.

- Je... Mais non ! Pas du tout ! »

Comment ce crétin avait-il pu passer de l'idée qu'elle avait des vues sur Blaise à supposer son homosexualité ?

« Si j'en suis sûr ! Les gants ! »

Non, elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre aujourd'hui ce cadeau de Ginny ! Potter avait dû les voir quand elle les avait achetés ! Et maintenant que faire ? Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement choqué...

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tenta-t-elle sans se mouiller.

- C'est formidable ! »

Harry était heureux d'avoir démasqué un nouveau membre du groupe !

« Je suis impressionnée, Potter, par ta tolérance. »

Pansy n'aurait jamais cru que le Gryffondor tolérait qu'elle ait une relation avec son ancienne petite amie.

« Parce que tu es une Serpentarde ?

- Entre autres...

- Regarde entre les Malfoy et moi. Qui aurait cru cela, ne serait-ce qu'il y a un mois ?

- Oui, effectivement... On va dire que nous avons fait un échange... »

Draco contre Ginny ! C'était parfait pour elle ! Elle avait gagné un allié inattendu !

« Je t'aiderais à passer dans ce changement ! Tu as tout mon soutien ! »

Parkinson passait du camp des futurs Mangemorts dans celui de son parrain ! C'était parfait pour lui ! Il avait gagné une alliée inattendue !

Pansy lui sourit avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« Nouvelle surprise ! Plaisanta Harry. Tu es charmante quand tu souris ! »

Pansy rougit de plaisir. Elle qui était venue mettre en garde le crétin de héros des Gryffondor, elle avait découvert une facette de la personnalité du garçon qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné malgré les dires de Ginny. Elle s'avança, prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue :

« Merci... Harry.

- Je le pensais sincèrement... Pansy !

- Ginny va être absolument heureuse quand elle va savoir que tu acceptes notre relation avec tant d'enthousiasme. Mais je ne dois plus mettre ses gants. Si toi, tu as deviné alors son frère aussi. Je te remercie et on se voit à Poudlard ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

Harry était figé sur place. Oh Merlin, la gaffe ! Comment avait-il pu déclencher un tel quiproquo !

Cette journée était un enfer..**.**

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

« Ce n'est rien, Harry ! Répéta encore Sirius dans le miroir que tenait le Gryffondor.

- Mais j'ai failli vous dénoncer ! Gémit le jeune homme.

- "Failli vous dénoncer", ce n'est pas "dénoncer". Tout va bien. En plus, tu as gagné une alliée ! Vois le bon côté des choses ! Tu as récupéré une information capitale !

- Laquelle ? S'étonna Harry.

- Pansy Parkinson n'est pas enclin à devenir Mangemorte...

- ...

- Sinon elle ne cacherait pas sa relation avec Ginny.

- Mais...

- Tu es blessé que ton ancienne petite-amie ne soit plus intéressée par toi ?

- Non... Non... Je suis juste étonné de son choix.

- Une Serpentarde, oui ! Mais tu n'es pas en position pour critiquer.

- Je ne critique pas et moi, je n'ai pas choisi !

- Même de passer la nuit avec Draco ?

- ...

- Harry, je ne te critique pas non plus. Je voudrais juste savoir si cette relation était...

- Oui, je le répète encore une fois, elle était consentie ! S'exaspéra le jeune homme.

- On pourrait avoir des doutes quand on vous connaît.

- Non, on a des doutes quand on ne nous connaît pas ! Je ne suis pas une oie blanche et Draco n'est pas le vilain méchant loup ! S'énerva Harry.

- Non, je sais... On donnera ce rôle à Moony ! » Plaisanta Sirius.

Harry observa son parrain contenir son rire dans le miroir. Puis il comprit.

« Franchement Siri ! Tu ne l'imagines, elle, en oie blanche !

- Oh que non ! Mais j'aimerais voir sa tête à cette comparaison ! »

Tous rirent. Sirius était ravi d'avoir détendu l'atmosphère.

« Sirius, tu sais pour le bijou...

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai rien à offrir à Draco.

- Il faut trouver, Harry, sinon ce serait un horrible affront pour ce type d'Union. Je vais t'aider à trouver. Ne t'inquiète pas ! On trouvera et tu pourras lui présenter le plus beau des bijoux même pour un Malfoy ! Tout Poudlard en sera jaloux !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, on cherchera jour et nuit mais on trouvera !

- Pourquoi as-tu parler de Poudlard ?

- Car tu devras l'offrir devant tes pairs et tes pairs se sont les autres élèves pour l'instant. »

Harry ne répondit pas puis il inspira un grand coup.

« Je comprends pourquoi Draco était si inquiet...

- Oui, c'est un rituel important. Il ne faut pas que tu le prennes à la légère.

- Aucun risque...

- Et je serai là pour te soutenir. J'ai demandé à Albus le poste d'assistant du professeur de DCFM et il a accepté !

- Mais c'est génial ! On va bientôt pouvoir se voir tous les jours !

- Bientôt, Harry ? Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

- À vrai dire... Non.

- Nous sommes le 02 septembre Harry ! Et ta rentrée est le 04, après-demain !

- ...

- Harry ?

- Mais je me suis fiancé avant hier !

- Oui, le 31 août. Les préparatifs ont été accéléré pour que tu puisses avoir quelques jours de libre avant la rentrée.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à voir tout le monde, Siri !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne serais pas le seul à veiller sur toi. Il y aura deux autres membres des Gants Noirs qui vont m'aider... »

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 23**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci infiniment à tous de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire ! ^^

Merci à **Angélique** (Je réfléchis pour Rusard ! lol Les Malfoy et Harry ont eu l'occasion de se découvrir et je crois qu'aucun des deux parties n'est déçu ! ^^), **Anonyme** (Merci !), **Bianka17** (J'adoooore faire ça ! ^^), **Blackmoony83** (Une review est un magnifique cadeau ! Je t'assure ! Pour le bijou, je te rassure : Harry va trouver ! ^^), **Chibigoku2002** (Merci ! Les examens d'abord ! Je croise le sdoigts pour toi !), **Cricket32** (Mais j'adore être sadique ! ^^ Pour le coffre, je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est une idée ! ^^ J'ai déjà le bijou que Harry va offrir !), **Cyber** (Merci !), **Daphnepans** (Merci !), **Deydey** (Remus n'a pas fini d'être surpris et Draco redevient Draco puisqu'il sait qu'il va vivre ! Que d'optimisme pour un Serpentard ! ^^), **Dororo03** (Trop gentille !!! ^^ Pour Draco, il est tellement sûre de rester vivant qu'il fait comme toujours : son image malfoyenne d'abord ! lol), **Dylvie** (C'est sympa ! J'adore torturer les lecteurs ! lol), **Elaelle** (Je ne dirai rien sur DD mais ce n'est pas ça ! ^^ Draco et Harry vont bien s'en sortir ! ^^), **Emeralcryst** (Le bijou sera... Non, je ne dis rien ! Tu sais comment je suis : je prépare quelque chose pour vous surprendre ! lol Pour Remus et Bella aussi ! ^^), **Flore Jade** (Pour l'instant, ils sont encore trop hésitants l'un vers l'autre ! ^^), **Gaha** (Oui, c'est une blague mais j'aime l'humour noir ! lol), **Hanipyanfar** (Whaou ! Je suis impressionnée ! Quel latin ! Moi, j'ai dû demandé l'aide de Ishtar ! ^^), **Hermès5** (Merci !), **Hire13** (Merci !), **History** (), **Hypnos** (Merci !), **Kagami-Black** (Le souvenir est ci-dessus ! lol Pour le sens des priorités, je me suis inspirée de celui de Hermione en première année ! ^^), **Khalie** (Pour Voldemort, la descente commence ! ^^ Pour le bijou, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Laisse le temps à Harry de trouver quelque chose de digne pour son Malfoy personnel ! ^^), **Lalouve** (Oui ! C'est ça ! J'imagine bien tous les Black en chibi !!! ^^ Tu t'es logiée, merci mais... je n'accède plus à rien ! Arrrg !), **Lili** (Merci !), **Lilou5701** (Les Black ont tous un grain ! J'en suis sûre ! lol), **Lily Joke** (Merci !), **Lily2507** (Eh non ! C'est plus tordu que cela comme tu peux le lire dans ce chapitre ! ^^), **Lune Bleue** (Ouiiii !), **Marion-Moune** (Merci pour le compliment ! Je publie tous les mercredis sauf quand j'ajoute un chapitre pour célébrer quelque chose ! ^^) , **Meeria** (Beaucoup !!! lol), **Megumi788** (Oui, le bijou sera somptueux parce qu'il le vaut bien ! XD), **Mel** (Merci !), **Miny-Yuya** (Pour le bijou, Harry en trouvera un digne de son fiancé ! Et je prépare la scène où il demande à Bella de voir Remus ! ^^), **Minia** (Je suis flattée que tu l'aies fait pour mon anniversaire ! ^^ J'adore laisser mes lecteurs sur leur faim et leur donner un dessert qu'au chapitre suivant ! ^^), **Mireille** (Non, ce sera plutôt à l'avantage de Voldemort curieusement... Tu verras ! ^^), **Monochrome51** (Je te laisse volontiers Ron ! Moi, je garde Severus ! ^^ J'aime finir mes chapitres ainsi ! lol Pour Harry, c'est Severus qui le guide sinon il n'y arriverait pas ! Gellert a beaucoup de pouvoir et il connaît très bien les points faibles de Voldemort !), **Nattie Black** (Je n'ai pas encore décidé de la réaction de Remus ! ^^ Toujours drôle ! Signée : la petite croquette ! lol), **Nedra19** (Ce sera un Remus/Bella !!! ^^), **Pomme-violette** (Tout va aller bien pour eux !), **Octo** (Je ne peux rien te dire puisque tout le monde peut lire mais oui pour tout ! Et j'adore ton paragraphe sur Peter ! ^^), **Petite Abeille** (), **Real or not** (Eh ! eh ! Pour l'absence de lemon, j'ai fait exprès car on l'attendait ! lol J'ai beaucoup aimé ton défi !), **Rêve** (Merci !), **Rosie74** (Parce que j'aime les fins sadiques ! lol), **Saky** (Je comprends ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! ^^), **Sevy Snape** (Mais on peut voir cela comme ça ! De l'amour filial ! Ton trait d'humour tombe bien ! ^^ Pour Fenrir, ne t'inquiéte pas... ^^), **Shamra** (Désespérant ! Je n'ai pas reçu tes réponses ! Pfff... Mais je peux te dire que Draco ne sera pas déçu par son cadeau ! ^^ Pour Coriolis, Géologie ! Arg ! Je suis spécialisée SVT ! ça se voit ? lol Pour mon âge, hummm... Je regarde la date de péremption : non, ça va. Encore utilisable ! ^^ ), **Slâavy** (Merci !), **Snapy** (merci !), **Sombral** (Merci !), **Soulliah** (Toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre ! Merci !), **Stormtrooper2** (Non pour le coffre mais par contre son parrain lui donnera un sacré coup de main pour choisir le bijou ! ^^), **Tama-abi** (Merci ! Pour le Chef des Gants Noirs, Voldemort n'a pas de souvenirs même si elle faisait bien partie de son passé ! Je ne dirai rien de plus ! ^^), **Tania-sama** (Les réponses se feront au fur et à mesure, t"inquiété ! ^^), **Thecrasy** (J'aime bien écrire des choses inattendues ! ^^ Pour Harry, il va se rendre petit à petit qu'il a une famille... Quant à Voldemort himself ^^, il n'a pas fini de découvrir des choses sur... himself ! lol), **Tylia-sama** (Merci pour tes souhaits ! ^^ J'ai déjà choisi le bijou et ce n'est pas un bracelet ! ^^ Pour Moony, ce sera difficile avec Fenrir. C'est sûr !), **Une lectrice** (Je ne sais pas encore comme je vais faire réagie Remus ! lol Pour Hermione, eh oui cela arrive que Ron sache quelque chose qu'elle ne sait pas ! Pour le bijou, Draco ne sera pas déçu ! Pour Fenrir, il sortira... Bientôt ! Pour DD, non ce n'est pas un Auror ! lol), **Violette88** (Merci ! Pour le bijou, il sera à la hauteur de Draco ! Promis ! Pour Voldemort, je lui réserve une fin qui va vous surprendre et j'espère que les lecteurs apprécieront ! Indice : non, il ne mourra pas ! ^^), **Yanlua** (Merci !), **Yue-kizu** (lol Pour les fins sadiques, c'est surtout pour vous imaginer en train de dire "Oh mais non ! Elle n'a pas osé faire ça !" lol C'est réussi, j'espère ! lol), **Zaika** (C'est fait ! lol),...

.

**Note :** . J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sinon signalez-moi le problème ! Je sais que je vais recevoir les reviews en retard et toutes d'un coup comme c'est déjà arrivé ! Pfff ! Juste pour mon anniversaire, pas cool FFnet pour ce coup ! Heureusement, c'est un site génial. On peut lui pardonner un ou deux bugs ! ^^

Merci à ma bêta Forêt Interdite !!! ^^

Alors que pensez-vous de la vraie vie de Tom Marvolo Riddle ? ^^ Je vous assure qu'il n'a pas fini de découvrir des choses...

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	24. Chapter 24 : Exclure

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père. L'affaire échoue mais Harry arrive à la négocier encore en dévoilant la présence d'un mur d'Oubli dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Tonks et Sirius polynectarisé vont vérifier l'absence de Grindelwald dans sa prison mais ils se font prendre en sortant par Scrimgeour... Sirius est conduit à Azkaban et Tonks s'enfuit pour retourner à Square Grimmaud pour avoir un alibi... Mais Remus se rend compte de la supercherie et décide de garder le silence pour enquêter sur le double qui a prit la place de Tonks et qui l'a tant séduit...

Harry miné par l'incarcération de son parrain va faire un tour en balai et à un accident. Il est sauvé par Draco. Entre temps, Gellert arrive à créer une copie du Lord grâce à un horcruxe, en manipulant Peter. Celui-ci rongé par les remords décide de se sacrifier pour au moins faire une chose de bien dans sa vie : il se rend aux Aurors pour faire libérer Sirius...

Harry se retrouve lier à Draco pour un sort définitif : si le brun meurt, le blond meurt mais Draco semble mieux le prendre que Harry ne le pensait. Le blond est juste inquiet pour sa réputation...

Le soir, Voldemort convoque Harry et Severus pour abattre le mur qu'il est dans son esprit. Il découvre que son père n'a jamais abandonné sa mère et que c'est Gellert qui a tué la famille Riddle et non lui...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**J'ai toujours un problème avec mes alertes et mes reviews donc je vous réponds encore en MP ! ^^  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 24 : Exclure  
**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

Allongé sur son lit, Harry réfléchissait... Trente-et-un... Ce nombre lui était soudain devenu infâme ! Il était né un trente-et-un juillet. Peut-être que sa naissance avait été un jour heureux pour ses parents, peut-être que son premier anniversaire en avait été de même mais tous les autres n'étaient qu'une accumulation de tristesse et de malheur, dans l'indifférence la plus totale ! Trente-et-un octobre, jour où ses parents avaient été tués par Voldemort... Trente-et-un, c'était une des similitudes qu'il avait avec ce meurtrier ! Tom Riddle était né un trente-et-un décembre ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait été uni par cette cérémonie immonde un trente-et-un août ! Ce nombre était-il maudit pour lui ? 31... Inversé, cela donnait 13 ! Comme il ne faisait jamais rien normalement peut-être que c'était le nombre redouté des superstitieux à l'envers qui lui portait malheur ? Harry secoua la tête devant une idée aussi stupide !

Mais tout de même... Il était sûr que dorénavant il ferait attention à ce nombre. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise...

En parlant de mal-être, il se demandait comment allait Voldemort. C'était bizarre de penser à lui comme à une personne normale qui pouvait avoir un coup de cafard. Oui, un coup de cafard car après une telle révélation, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait se sentir mal. De plus, il était seul. Personne à qui confier ses malheurs... Mais il l'avait bien cherché, après tout ! À force de vouloir être unique, être le seul héritier de Serpentard, être le seul plus puissant, être le seul à commander à tous, eh bien, on finit par être seul tout court !

Mais tout de même... Il était sûr que dorénavant il devrait prendre en compte que Voldemort aussi pouvait avoir des sentiments. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise...

Et le cambriolage ? Il avait lu attentivement l'article et rien n'était logique : ni le but, ni la méthode, ni le temps ! Surtout le temps ! À l'heure du présumé dernier méfait de Voldemort, ce dernier était avec lui à tenter d'abattre la barrière d'Oubli ! Peut-être qu'il avait envoyé un de ses Mangemorts ? Mais pourquoi irait-il attaqué un coffre dont il avait un libre accès par Bellatrix ? Savait-il qu'elle jouait double jeu ? Dans ce cas, il l'aurait puni d'abord... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? À moins que Grindelwald ne soit encore derrière tout cela ! Dans ce cas, il serait peut-être intéressant de savoir pourquoi cet homme attaquait les Mangemorts. Pourrait-il faire de l'ancien mage noir un allié dans sa bataille contre Voldemort ? Ce serait une puissance non négligeable.

Mais tout de même... Se dire qu'il avait pour allier un type qui avait tué une famille juste pour obscure raison et rendre Voldemort encore plus froid avait quelque chose d'indécent. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise...

Harry aurait voulu parler de tout cela à Sirius mais le Serment le muselait. Peut-être pourrait-il faire comme avec Bellatrix et tenter de faire passer des sous-entendus dans une conversation banale ? Ce serait formidable ! Surtout qu'il avait beaucoup d'autres sujets à aborder : Draco, le bijou, Fenrir... Oui, Fenrir ! Il lui avait semblé voir quelque chose dans les yeux de son parrain : un regard de connivence qui lui promettait une mise au point sur ce sujet, en l'absence de Remus... Ce qui lui laissait présager de pouvoir présenter l'ignoble loup-garou sous un autre jour.

Mais tout de même... Parler en bien de l'homme qui a fait de la vie de son presque parrain un enfer avec le soutien du meilleur ami de celui-ci lui paraissait incongru. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise...

Il tenta de penser à autre chose. Quelque chose d'agréable... La rentrée scolaire... D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas ce que l'on appelle une chose agréable ni la meilleure des idées pour un adolescent qui veut se remonter le moral ! Mais elle était si proche et tant redoutée ! Quand il s'était réveillé chez les Malfoy jamais il n'aurait pensé retourner à Poudlard un jour... Ou peut-être juste son cadavre en attendant d'être enterré près de ses parents... Un mois avait passé et il n'avait qu'une envie : que les vacances soient un peu plus longues pour rester un peu plus dans sa désormais famille ! Il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Des gardiens affectueux et attentifs ! La possibilité d'aller voir ses amis quand il le désirait ! La possibilité de voir son parrain, l'innocent et libre Sirius Black ! L'autre psychopathe qui lui fichait une paix royale ! Et surtout, surtout en bon adolescent qu'il était : il avait eu sa première relation sexuelle et il aurait bien voulu quelques jours de plus pour tenter de voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver une occasion de se retrouver seul à seul avec son fiancé officiel... Seul à seul... Hummm... Peut-être accompagné d'un petit verre de Firewhisky !

Mais tout de même... C'était Draco Malfoy qui lui inspirait des pensées aussi perverses ! Cela le mettait mal à l'aise... En fait, là, non, ce n'était pas vrai ! Cela l'émoustillait au plus haut point...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Dans un endroit inconnu...**_

« _Crucio_ ! _Crucio_ !! _Crucio_ !!! »

Tom tenta de nouveau de résister à la douleur mais c'était impossible. Il se tordit sur le sol sous l'_Impardonnable_. Mais il ne hurla pas ! Pas le moindre gémissement ne parvint aux oreilles de son bourreau ce qui attisa encore plus la colère de celui-ci.

« _Crucio_ !!! »

La douleur fut telle qu'il faillit perdre connaissance. Mais il refusait de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Soutenu par sa fierté de puissant sorcier, par son orgueil de mage noir, il se releva pour défier du regard son tortionnaire qui lui posa de nouveau LA question :

« Où est la coupe ?!

- Il n'y avait pas de coupe dans le coffre que vous m'avez indiqué ! Grogna Tom.

- Je l'ai vue dans tes souvenirs ! Tu as ordonné à cette chienne de la garder à Gringotts !

- Vous m'avez mis sous _Imperium_ ! Je ne pouvais désobéir !

- On ne sait jamais avec toi ! »

Grindelwald le fixa un moment comme pour chercher un indice d'une possible roublardise puis il cracha avec rage :

« Je n'aurais de cesse de rechercher chaque morceau de ton âme et une fois qu'ils seront tous détruits, Harry finira le travail ou peut-être que ce sera toi... Mais dans tous les cas, ce sera le début de mon règne ! »

L'homme éclata d'un rire hystérique et sortit de la pièce en remettant les multiples sorts qui maintenaient Tom prisonnier dans sa chambre. Celui-ci se traîna jusqu'à son lit où il s'effondra. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper et de découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Cette escapade désastreuse à Gringotts avait été riche en informations...

Non, il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre du formidable _Imperium_ que lui avait lancé Grindelwald. Cet homme avait une puissance phénoménale. C'était un rival particulièrement dangereux. Il allait avoir du mal à se débarrasser de lui... Mais comme tous les puissants mages noirs, son orgueil démesuré lui faisait sous-estimer ses ennemis. Lui aussi devrait repenser à cela quand il regrouperait ses Mangemorts !

Effectivement, Tom n'avait pu se soustraire à la volonté de Grindelwald mais il était resté conscient ! Spectateur impuissant des actes qu'il avait commis ! Pas que cela l'avait gêné d'utiliser des sorts de magie noire sur ces affreux gobelins mais être un pantin lui était insupportable ! Alors il avait observé minutieusement, glané la moindre information possible... Il savait dorénavant beaucoup de choses : il était dans le futur, le 2 septembre 1996. Ses Mangemorts lui étaient toujours fidèles et loin d'être aussi stupides qu'il ne l'avait pensé ! Bellatrix avait déplacé la coupe de Poufsouffle contrecarrant les plans de son geôlier ! Mais comment sortir pour reprendre sa conquête du monde ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Harry...**_

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa vivement. La voix de Sirius ! Il attrapa le miroir sur son chevet.

« Siri ! Je pensais justement à toi.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir abrégé notre dernière conversation mais j'ai dû répondre à un message urgent. Nous avons eu une réunion de l'Ordre pour le cambriolage et j'en attends une autre avec les Gants Noirs.

- Sirius... Je voulais te parler de beaucoup de choses mais je ne sais pas par où commencer...

- Par Draco, par exemple... Il te cause beaucoup de problèmes ?

- Non... Pas vraiment... À vrai dire, c'est plutôt l'inverse. J'ai voulu le sauver en simulant de fausses fiançailles et maintenant, avec mon idée stupide, on se retrouve tous les deux coincés. Draco risque sa vie avec la mienne et il sera la risée de Poudlard si je ne trouve pas un satané bijou de ***** de ***** !

- Harry ! Calme-toi !

- Je voulais juste bien faire et...

- Tu as très bien fait, Harry. Rassure-toi et pour le bijou, je n'ai pas d'idée mais je pense que si tu demandes à ma mère, elle aura une idée. Compte sur elle pour trouver quelque chose qui fera pâlir d'envie même les plus exigeants Sang-purs !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Presque... Avec ma mère on ne sait jamais mais c'est une solution. Parlons d'autre chose comme par exemple le cas Greyback.

- ...

- Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui maintenant ? Demanda avec hésitation le jeune homme.

- Rien qu'à la façon dont tu poses ta question, je sais que tu as deviné que la donne a changé. C'est toujours un monstre à mes yeux mais il y a une possibilité...

- D'en faire un allié ? S'exclama Harry les yeux brillants.

- Eh bien, le loup-garou ne m'a pas menti en me disant que tu l'appréciais ! Se moqua Sirius.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas pour Remus mais...

- Mais tu aimes bien sa compagnie.

- Oui... Souffla le Gryffondor aussi rouge que sa Salle Commune à Poudlard.

- Albus nous a toujours dit que chacun a le droit à une deuxième chance. Veux-tu qu'on lui accorde cette chance ?

- Oui ! Ne serait-ce que pour Théo. Il a le droit de connaître son père pour décider s'il peut faire partie de sa vie.

- Quel optimisme ! On dirait Albus !

- Ah non ! Cela fait deux fois que l'on me compare à lui ! Je vais finir par m'inquiéter ! »

Sirius éclata de rire... Ce rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement avait tant manqué à Harry.

« As-tu pensé que cela pouvait être un piège ? Demanda son parrain en redevenant sérieux.

- Non, je ne pense pas. On ne risque pas Azkaban à vie pour un piège...

- Oui... Sans doute... Veux-tu venir avec moi à Azkaban pour lui proposer de changer de camp ?

- Pour être dans l'Ordre ? S'étonna Harry.

- Non... Pour faire partie des Gants Noirs !

- Que vont penser les autres ?

- On en a déjà discuté bien sûr et Bellatrix pense comme toi. Greyback l'a sauvé d'Azkaban en lui offrant sa seule porte de sortie.

- Ta cousine est... bizarre... mais je l'aime bien.

- Oui, je sais mais il paraît que l'on est tous bizarre dans la famille.

- Ah non ! Narcissa a l'air normal ! Répondit spontanément Harry.

- ...

- Je n'ai pas voulu dire que tu ne l'étais pas, Siri ! Tenta de se récupérer le jeune homme.

- ...

- Mais je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- ...

- Sirius ! Gémit Harry.

- C'était tellement drôle de te laisser pagayer que je n'ai pu m'en empêcher ! »

Et Sirius éclata de rire encore sous le regard furieux et vexé de son filleul. Harry finit par sourire. Oui, son parrain aussi était bizarre mais il l'adorait. En plus, il venait de lui fournir un moyen parfait de prévenir les Gants Noirs sans briser son Serment. Fenrir donnerait sûrement beaucoup plus d'informations sur Grindelwald... Enfin, il l'espérait.

« J'ai un petit service à te demander, Harry...

- Tout ce que tu veux, parrain.

- Tu pourrais demander à Bella de venir discuter avec Remus déguisée en Tonks ?

- Mais...

- Si c'est moi qui lui demande, elle va m'envoyer paître alors que toi...

- Bien, je le ferais mais si Remus découvre la vérité, cela va être terrible.

- Au moins on ne se posera plus de questions sur comment il va prendre l'intégration de Greyback dans notre groupe. Il sera trop occupé à torturer ma cousine. »

Sirius ricanait. Harry l'observait, dubitatif... Azkaban faisait-il vraiment tant de dégâts ou les Black avaient réellement un gène de la folie ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans le hall d'entrée...**_

« De ce fait, Harry obtiendra le droit d'aller avec Théo pour visiter Greyback et je leur servirai de gardien... »

Le silence se fit dans le groupe de Gants Noirs.

« Et après, s'il accepte ? Demanda Tonks.

- Alors le plan d'évasion que l'on a prévu pour Sirius s'appliquera à Fenrir... Intervint la Chef.

- Et s'il décide de retourner auprès du Lord ? Demanda Miss L.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans l'état d'esprit de rejoindre quelqu'un qui va s'empresser de le punir... Votons ! Qui est pour ? »

Tous levèrent la main.

« Du coup, je ne demande pas qui est contre ? Se moqua la Chef.

- Quand mettons-nous le plan en place ?

- Nous verrons, Sirius. Attendons la rentrée scolaire puis la visite pour avoir la réponse de Greyback et nous aviserons. De toute façon, tout est prêt. Cela peut aller très vite. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous préoccuper d'un autre problème : le cambriolage du coffre de Bellatrix à Gringotts. As-tu plus de renseignements, Bella ?

- Oui, rien n'a été volé. Tout était sans dessus dessous mais je sais que rien ne manque.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Donc IL cherchait la coupe... Répondit d'une voix inquiète la Chef des Gants Noirs.

- Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-IL pas demandé à Bellatrix directement ? S'étonna Regulus.

- Parce que ce n'était pas LUI mais quelqu'un qui a pris son identité.

- Grindelwald ? Proposa Tonks.

- Sûrement... »

Silence...

« Donc Grindelwald sait pour les horcruxes... Proposa Bellatrix.

- Je le crains... Lui répondit la Chef.

- Bien, nous devons retrouver les autres et les mettre aussi à l'abri ! Claironna Sirius heureux d'avoir une solution.

- Arrête de fanfaronner ! Nous ne savons pas où est le diadème de Serdaigle ! La bague des Gaunt est aux mains de Dumbledore ! S'énerva Walburga.

- Mère, Sirius a raison, coupa Regulus sous le regard reconnaissant de son grand frère. Nous devons nous réjouir de savoir que les deux horcruxes qui nous manquent ne se trouvent pas dans les mains de l'ennemi. Nous allons retrouver le diadème qui se trouve à Poudlard puis nous récupérerons discrètement la bague dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Oui, restons optimistes ! Ajouta la Chef. Ne t'inquiète pas, Walburga. Il y aura assez de monde à Poudlard pour mener les missions à bien. De plus, nous pourrons protéger Harry de plus près encore. »

La femme du tableau ronchonna. Sirius intervint.

« Mère, je sais que vous critiquez car vous serez loin de l'action mais je vous assure que vous aurez encore beaucoup à faire pour le groupe. D'ailleurs, Harry va venir discuter avec vous. Il vous demandera de l'aide pour le choix du bijou de la cérémonie de l'Offrande. Vous connaissez parfaitement les anciennes règles. Vous pourrez l'aider. »

Les yeux de la vieille femme s'éclairèrent.

« Je vais commencer à réfléchir au problème. Tu peux m'envoyer ton filleul quand tu veux. »

Sirius regarda sa mère disparaître du tableau. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban...**_

Peter se ne prit pas la peine de prendre appui sur un mur. Il s'effondra directement sur le sol. Quelle importance ? Où qu'il soit dans cette cellule les Détraqueurs le trouveraient ! Il avait pensé que ces affreuses créatures n'auraient pas grand-chose à voler dans son esprit mais il s'était trompé... Aussi vicieuses qu'affamées, elles trouvèrent bien vite les moments heureux de son adolescence ! Lui qui pensait ne plus avoir la moindre joie en lui, le vide que lui laissait le vol de ses souvenirs le détrompa. Les Détraqueurs pouvaient le rendre encore plus malheureux qu'il n'avait jamais été ! Et alors ? C'était la punition qu'il avait choisie. Peter la trouvait même encore trop douce pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé et celui qui devait être en cours...

« Eh Pettigrew ? Je sais que c'est toi. Réponds ! »

Greyback ! Magnifique ! Son voisin à perpétuité serait un loup-garou sanguinaire ! Il eut un soupir. Pas sûr que les gens ne pensent pas que c'était plutôt Greyback qui n'avait pas de chance d'être son voisin à vie...

« Mais réponds ! Si tu t'enfermes dans ce mutisme, tu risques de sombrer très rapidement !

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, Greyback ?

- J'ai appelé la réception. L'hôtel est complet. Je ne peux pas avoir une autre chambre alors il faut que je te supporte et sain d'esprit de préférence ! »

Greyback riait à sa blague... Tout seul... Il avait dû déjà sombrer dans la folie sans s'en rendre compte !

« Tu es toujours aussi drôle, La Bête...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Coupa Fenrir en hurlant de rage. Je suis une créature magique ! J'ai plus de pouvoir qu'un sorcier basique. Je suis un être supérieur ! C'est Harry qui me l'a dit ! »

C'était confirmé : le loup-garou avait sombré dans la folie. Mais il avait raison sur un point. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ce serait bien son voisin pour très longtemps...

« Je m'excuse, Greyback. C'était juste une habitude comme quand on m'appelle le rat.

- Ah non ! Là, tout le monde le pense que tu es un rat au sens propre comme au figuré !

- J'essaie de faire un effort alors fais-en de même ! Cria Peter vexé.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas le sens de l'humour. Je préférais Black. Il était plus drôle. »

Peter se figea et ne répondit pas. Rien n'avait changé ! Sirius restait plus "tout" que lui et quoi qu'il fasse, rien n'avait grâce aux yeux de quiconque. Que lui manquait-il pour pouvoir faire les choses correctement ? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été un adolescent moins intelligent, moins gentil, moins beau que la moyenne. Alors pourquoi ? Lui aussi avait tenté des actes héroïques et quel avait été le résultat ? Azkaban, sans ami, sans famille, sans avoir rien fait de bien dans sa vie... Il se traîna dans un coin, prit ses genoux dans ses bras et commença en se balancer pour tenter d'éloigner ses atroces pensées...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

**_A_**_**u Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque ...**_

Harry entra dans la pièce où il savait que Bellatrix se trouvait seule.

« Bonjour, Bellatrix.

- Bonjour, Harry.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien... Mieux que toi qui essaies, avec une finesse et une diplomatie toute Gryffondorienne, de me demander quelque chose qui te met mal à l'aise.

- Euuuhh...

- Allez, crache le morceau. Et tu penseras à demander à Lucius à t'apprendre comment aborder un sujet délicat. »

La femme ricanait sous l'air vexé de Harry. Franchement, se demandait le jeune homme, était-il aussi transparent ?

« D'accord ! Pourrais-tu te retransformer en Tonks pour aller parler à Remus ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda la Mangemorte réellement surprise.

- Eh bien... Il a beaucoup apprécié ta conversation et il sait que c'était quelqu'un sous Polynectar... Alors tu vois...

- Non, je ne vois pas.

- On lui a promis que s'il ne disait rien, il pourrait te revoir... Murmura Harry.

- Quoi ?!!

- Juste une fois... Il a beaucoup apprécié ta conversation. Donc tu y vas. Tu es juste gentille comme la dernière fois et...

- Comment ?! Tu me proposes d'aguicher ce loup-garou ?!

- Juste d'être aimable... Proposa Harry en se tortillant sur place.

- Tu veux que je lui mette les sangs en feu ! De lui proposer mes faveurs !

- Peut-être pas à ce point... Tenta-t-il pour calmer la furie.

- De m'abandonner dans ses bras ! De me contraindre, moi, femme mariée, à me laisser séduire par ce rustre !

- Non, mais juste une petite discussion... Souffla le jeune Gryffondor honteux d'avoir fait une telle demande.

- De le laisser poser ses grosses pattes sur mon corps gracile !

- Faut pas exagérer tout de même... Murmura Harry grincheux.

- Sur les grosses pattes ou sur mon corps gracile ? N'oublie pas que tu parles à une femme...

- Euuuhhh, les grosses pattes ? Tenta le jeune homme qui tenait à son titre de Survivant plus que jamais.

- Bon choix ! S'exclama Bellatrix joyeusement. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix avec Lupin, j'accepte mais tu me seras redevable, ainsi que le cabot qui te sert de parrain et qui doit être derrière tout ça ! »

Elle partit le sourire aux lèvres, laissant seul le jeune homme au milieu de la bibliothèque.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Harry était sidéré. Si un jour, il avait douté une seule seconde que la femme fut folle maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute à avoir !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans le bureau du Directeur...**_

« Mademoiselle Drignil, je suis ravi de pouvoir vous compter dans notre équipe de professeurs. Vous nous honorez en acceptant ce poste. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis ravie d'enseigner dans cette prestigieuse école. La seule chose que je vous demanderai est du temps pour une affaire importante que je dois régler en ce début d'année. Je serais sûrement absente un ou deux jours.

- Aucun souci, Mademoiselle.

- Appelez-moi, Diane. Je vous prie, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Dans ce cas, rendez-moi la pareille et appelez-moi Albus.

- Merci, Albus.

- Quant à vos jours d'absence, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous serez assisté de Monsieur Black, il vous remplacera donc...

- Magnifique ! Je vous laisse donc pour pouvoir boucler mes bagages et venir m'installer ici.

- Bien sûr... Je suis désolé que vous ayez si peu de temps pour vous habituer à l'école avant la rentrée... Mais Sirius se fera sûrement un plaisir de vous servir de guide.

- Merci, Albus. À demain.

- À demain, ma chère. »

Le vieux directeur regarda la femme s'en aller. Il était sûr que les élèves allait beaucoup apprécier ce nouveau professeur surtout parmi les jeunes hommes... Cela ferait un pendant au professeur Lockhart qui avait tant fait battre le cœur des adolescentes, il y a quelques années. Il était vrai que la femme était très belle mais elle avait aussi un petit côté étrange qui intriguait. Albus prit un bonbon et sourit. Severus n'allait pas être content mais pas content du tout ! Non seulement il ne lui donnait pas le poste de DCFM mais il l'attribuait à une femme qui lui tiendrait tête et qui aurait pour assistant Sirius Black. S'il ne démissionnait pas, il avait de la chance !

Seul point qui restait obscur : qu'est-ce qui avait bien poussé cette étrange beauté à demander ce poste avec les compétences qu'elle possédait ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, devant la porte de la bibliothèque...**_

Quand Severus put revenir au manoir, il trouva un groupe de Mangemorts devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Tonna-t-il.

- Le Lord ne répond pas, Snape... Lui indiqua Avery.

- Vous a-t-il appelé ?

- Non, mais il y a beaucoup de sorts sur cette porte : barrage, silence, anti-transplanage, blocage de cheminée... »

Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel puis il rétorqua d'une voix glaciale et tranchante :

« Et alors ? Le message me paraît clair ! Le Lord ne veut voir personne. Allez, oust ! Déguerpissez ! »

Severus regarda ces imbéciles s'en aller en rouspétant. Plus on leur colle des _Doloris_, plus ils sont fidèles ! Le Lord Noir aurait tord de se priver ! Que faisaient-ils là d'ailleurs ? Pas comme s'ils s'étaient réellement inquiets pour leur Maître ! Et lui... L'était-il ?

Non, certainement pas ! Il fixa quelques instants la porte. Il se sentait idiot. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pour espionner ? Sûrement... Quelque chose le poussait à vérifier l'état du Lord. L'homme semblait prêt à s'effondrer quand il leur avait hurlé de s'en aller. Tant de rage dans ses menaces ne pouvaient que signifier qu'il ne voulait pas que Potter et lui voient sa réaction... Severus repensa au souvenir. Quelle atrocité même pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de découvrir que sa vie était fondée sur un mensonge vieux de soixante ans ! Et alors ? On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème ! Le Lord a semé haine, tristesse, mensonges, à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre ?

Mais ça...

Le Maître des Potions ferma les yeux un instant. Comment faisait-il pour se mettre lui-même dans des situations pareilles ? Il aidait malgré eux ces cornichons qu'on osait appeler élèves, il faisait les quatre volontés pour cette courge acidulée qui dirigeait l'école où il travaillait et le voilà à se poser des questions sur les états d'âmes d'un autre genre de cucurbitacées, on ne peut plus dangereux !

Il entendit un sifflement. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le bout d'une queue écailleuse traverser la porte. Nagini ! Comment avait-elle fait ? Peu importait ! Au moins le Lord n'était plus seul et... Entre serpents, ils se comprendraient ! Curieusement, il se sentit soulagé... Mais de quoi ?

Severus fit volte-face faisant tournoyer élégamment les pans de sa robe sorcière. Un peu de dignité ! Il était un Mangemort double espion pour le camp de la lumière ! Il ne devait plus s'attarder sur des idées aussi mièvres !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, un peu plus loin dans les appartements de Rodolphus et Rabastan..**_

Rodolphus plissa des yeux.

« Donc il t'intéresse ?

- Peut-être... Répondit Bellatrix sur un ton moqueur.

- Bella !

- Oui, il m'intéresse mais comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ?! S'énerva tout d'un coup la femme.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas gagné... Intervint Rabastan, récoltant un regard noir de sa belle-sœur.

- Dès qu'il saura mon identité, j'aurais déjà de la chance si je ne prends pas un _Avada_.

- Ce n'est pas son genre. Tu te retrouveras sûrement à Azkaban... » Rétorqua Rodolphus.

Rabastan ricana.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, alors. Tu as un loup-garou de rechange qui t'attend là-bas !

- Rabastan ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Gronda son frère, immédiatement coupé par la contrattaque de Bellatrix.

- Eh bien, moi au moins j'ai le choix ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis partout mon frère comme un bon toutou à sa mèmère ! »

L'homme vexé se leva brusquement et sortit sa baguette. La femme en fit de même. Rodolphus se plaça entre eux. Voilà, pourquoi son mariage n'aurait jamais pu être une réussite ! Il ne pouvait concevoir que sa compagne ne puisse supporter son frère... Et l'inverse !

« On se calme tous les deux ! Allez ! Rangez vos baguettes ! Le problème n'est pas là pour l'instant ! »

Les deux adversaires se calmèrent, rangèrent leurs baguettes et retournèrent s'asseoir.

« Bella voit Lupin dans peu de temps. Il faut trouver une solution pour qu'elle ne soit pas en danger, Rabastan, et c'est tout !

- Mouais... Et laissez tomber ce plan complètement stupide, vous y avez pensé ? »

Ignorant le conseil pourtant avisé, Rodolphus se tourna vers sa femme.

« Je te propose de t'accompagner sous Polynectar. On a les cheveux de jumeaux Aurors qui travaillent avec Tonks. Cela devrait aller pour une petite heure. Pour le reste, c'est à toi de jouer... »

Bellatrix accepta, sans grande conviction... Le reste ! Le reste ! Là était le vrai problème ! Comment gérer "le reste" !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Bellatrix était très stressée. Elle se raccrocha à l'idée que Rodolphus était là en cas de désastre. Quelle étrange situation... Son mari l'aidait à conquérir l'homme qu'elle voulait pour amant. Il était profondément adorable avec elle. La Mangemorte soupira. Mais "adorable" ne faisait pas la base d'une passion et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients ce qui étaient une chance pour eux...

Elle avala la potion avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Cela lui faisait perdre de précieuses minutes mais elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de croiser Lupin sous sa forme normale. En arrivant à Square Grimmaud, elle sourit. Ce fut Tonks qui l'accueillit avec étonnement.

« En mission ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, projet personnel, ma chère nièce. »

Tonks la regarda sans comprendre.

« Lupin voulait discuter de nouveau avec moi. »

Les cheveux de la métamorphomage passèrent de rose à rouge vif.

« Je te préviens... Menaça-t-elle sans finir sa phrase.

- Oui, je sais...

- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Remus est quelqu'un de sensible. Si tu joues avec lui, tu auras affaire à moi !

- Je ne joue pas mais je ne sais pas non plus ce que j'attends d'une telle situation. Est-ce que cela te dérange ?

- Oui ! J'ai eu un énorme béguin pour Remus et j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui. Même si je sais qu'il ne veut pas d'une relation avec moi, je ne veux pas le voir souffrir.

- Moi non plus... Murmura la Mangemorte. Je pense de toute façon que cela va tourner court lorsqu'il saura...

- Il y a de fortes chances... C'est donc pour cela que les frangins sont dans le couloir. Ils sont venus pour te couvrir en cas de pépin.

- En quelque sorte... Je... »

Bellatrix ne put finir sa phrase. Remus Lupin entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Tonks, bonjour...Mademoiselle ?

- Bonjour Lupin.

- Appelez-moi Remus, s'il vous plaît. »

Tonks observa l'homme. Jamais elle ne lui avait vu un sourire aussi charmeur. Elle sentit un pincement de jalousie mais un autre sentiment prit le dessus : la peur qu'il ne soit déçu par la réelle identité de la femme qui l'attirait tant. Comment faire pour régler cette situation ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à sa folle de tante d'accepter un tel rendez-vous ? Puis elle réalisa que la réponse était dans sa question : sa folle de tante !

Peut-être qu'en utilisant la méthode du "moins pire"...

« Bien, Remus, je te laisse discuter avec Sybille... Déclara la jeune femme sur un ton enjoué.

- Sybille ? Répéta l'homme en pâlissant.

- Tonks ! Gronda Bellatrix. Comment oses-tu ?

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Remus effrayé.

- Mais non ! Je ne suis pas Sybille Trelawney ! Le rassura Bellatrix. C'est une mauvaise blague de cette gamine jalouse ! »

Elle allait continuer à le rassurer quand sa nature reprit le dessus. Elle planta son regard dans celui de sa nièce et déclara :

« Petite joueuse ! Si tu veux vraiment de l'effet, regarde ! »

Elle prit la main de Remus et lui susurra :

« Je suis assez responsable pour te dire la vérité moi-même. Prêt ?

- Oui... Répondit l'homme méfiant.

- Je suis Dolorès ! Dolorès Ombrage ! »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans le couloir...**_

Rodolphus était assis sur un banc, un livre à la main. Son dos servait de dossier à son frère qui se prélassait en attendant la fin de l'entrevue. Rabastan s'ennuyait. Perdre son temps pour la vipère qui servait de femme à son frère l'exaspérait ! Il la détestait ! Pas qu'elle soit désagréable réellement... Quoique parfois... Mais le mariage arrangé par leurs deux familles avait été un désastre. Rodolphus était continuellement tiraillé entre elle et lui. Il aurait pu se sacrifier et les laisser vivre une vie de couple normale mais il savait que son frère souffrirait de son absence. De plus, égoïstement, il ne voulait pas non plus souffrir de cette séparation.

Rabastan se tortilla pour arriver à glisser le haut de son corps sur les genoux de Rodolphus... L'empêchant ainsi de lire.

« Rab... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je passe le temps... »

Rodolphus posa son livre et prit son frère dans ses bras pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il savait que son frère était inquiet et il voulait le rassurer.

« Tu m'en veux pour Bella ? Murmura Rabastan.

- Non... Je veux quelqu'un qui puisse nous comprendre. J'aime beaucoup Bella mais elle n'arrive pas à saisir que sans toi je suis incomplet. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir et si je choisis, ce sera toujours à ton avantage... Comme maintenant. »

Il se pencha et embrassa la tempe de son frère qui cachait son visage dans le pan ouvert de sa robe sorcière...

...

C'est ainsi que Sirius les trouva. Il se figea à quelques pas des deux frères. Même sous Polynectar, il pouvait les reconnaître par leur comportement... Il avait toujours trouvé la relation entre ses deux-là bizarre mais de là à penser à une relation... incestueuse ? Mais il exagérait peut-être. Les deux hommes n'étaient que dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était peut-être lui qui extrapolait un geste innocent. Il avait vraiment un problème avec ça ! Déjà lorsqu'il voyait les jumeaux Weasley se chamailler, il avait de drôles d'idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit... Alors deux hommes dans la force de l'âge... Rodolphus devait être celui qui était assis. Les yeux fermés, il passait sa main doucement dans les cheveux de Rabastan... Le visage de celui-ci niché contre la poitrine de son frère dont les lèvres se perdaient dans ses cheveux... Ses reins s'embrasèrent. Merlin, il avait vraiment un problème ! Et ces deux-là qui ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils incarnaient son plus grand fantasme : se faire des jumeaux ! Rodolphus et Rabastan n'étaient pas jumeaux mais ils étaient pires ! Il formait une seule personne dans deux corps séparés. Si les deux hommes avaient pu entendre ses pensées, il serait passé pour encore plus fou qu'on ne le pensait !

Rodolphus releva la tête et rencontra son regard. Sirius ne put empêcher une violente chaleur de lui envahir le visage. Remarquant son émoi, Rodolphus lui fit un sourire moqueur et un clin d'œil.

« Envie aussi d'un petit câlin, Sirius ? Mais je t'assure qu'il ne sera pas du type tendre... »

Rabastan ricana contre son frère et il ajouta :

« Il n'y a plus de place ici. Il va falloir "l'imbriquer" entre nous. »

Sirius se sentit encore plus rougir. Dommage que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague grivoise. Il aurait bien prouvé à ces deux provocateurs que Sirius Black était prêt pour toutes les aventures ! Et s'il les prenait au mot ? S'il profitait de leur blague à son avantage ? Il allait répondre à l'invitation quand Tonks ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque brusquement.

« Sirius ! Tu tombes bien ! Peux-tu nous procurer du Firewhisky ? Remus en a besoin !

- ELLE lui a dit ! S'exclama Rodolphus sidéré par l'aplomb de sa femme.

- Non, pire ! ELLE a fait de l'humour ! Elle lui a dit qu'elle était Ombrage et il s'est évanoui ! »

Sirius éclata de rire :

« L'humour des Black, c'est de l'humour noir ! Normal, non ? »

Rodolphus et Rabastan rirent de son jeu de mots et c'était fier comme Artaban que Sirius alla chercher l'alcool demandé...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la bibliothèque, quelques minutes plus tard...**_

« J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à suivre tes traits d'humour... » Dit doucement Remus tout penaud.

Tonks et Sirius les avaient enfin laissés seuls.

« On ne s'excuse pas d'avoir mal pris une mauvaise blague, Lupin ! Rétorqua Bellatrix en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Lupin ? Je t'ai demandé de m'appeler Remus.

- Désolée... Remus... Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu m'autoriseras à t'appeler ainsi quand tu sauras qui je suis.

- Tant que tu n'es pas un des deux cauchemars de vos blagues.

- Humm... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'en sachant la vérité, tu ne préférerais un de ces deux "cauchemars". »

Remus fut troublé par la tristesse du regard de la femme qui était assise face à lui. Elle lui avait reproché son manque de combativité. Peut-être que c'était le moment de prendre une folle initiative ! Mais si elle le prenait mal ? Tant pis ! Il se leva, attrapa la main de la femme, l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu qui hypnotisa Bellatrix. Celle-ci ne bougea pas quand les lèvres de l'homme s'approchèrent lentement des siennes. Elle ne fit aucun geste non plus quand il l'embrassa doucement... Mais lorsque sa langue glissa sensuellement dans sa bouche, Bellatrix s'embrasa. Ses mains remontèrent sauvagement le long du dos musclé de l'homme pour venir fourrager dans les cheveux mal coiffés. Ce fut le signal pour Remus qui entraîna la femme sur le canapé pour la caresser fiévreusement. Tous deux ne pouvaient plus penser. Ils se laissèrent emporter par cette vague de passion incontrôlée.

Bellatrix revint à la réalité quand elle sentit une main se glisser sous ses robes. Que faisait-elle ? L'homme ne lui aurait même pas accordé un regard de sympathie s'il avait su qui elle était. Elle le repoussa.

« Je... »

Remus ne put finir, soudain effrayé d'avoir été trop loin. Bellatrix s'en rendit compte.

« Ne t'excuse surtout pas ! J'ai apprécié moi aussi mais... je ne peux te laisser aller plus loin sans que tu saches qui je suis.

- Dis-moi alors et reviens dans mes bras ! Supplia le courageux ancien Gryffondor devenu téméraire.

- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas !! Je ne peux pas !!! »

Bouleversée, Bellatrix s'enfuit en courant...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Voldemort sentit ses tremblements diminuer quand Nagini vint le recouvrir de son corps. Elle avait réchauffé ses écailles devant la cheminée et elle tentait maintenant de transmettre cette chaleur à son Maître... Fidèle amie, au moins il pouvait être sûr d'elle... Pourquoi y avait-il toujours une petite voix pour ajouter presque à ce genre de phrases ? Était-il devenu si paranoïaque ? Oui ! Et ce n'était pas ce qui venait de lui arriver qui allait arranger les choses !

Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser ! Son passé n'était que mensonges ! Son présent s'enlisait dans des situations impossibles où il se retrouvait à vouloir protéger son pire ennemi ! Son avenir s'annonçait sombre avec l'arrivée d'un rival beaucoup plus dangereux ! Non ! L'arrivée de deux rivaux ! En plus de Grindelwald, il ne fallait pas oublier cette femme mystérieuse, l'Ennemie, dont il ne savait rien, pas même si elle était de connivence avec le mage noir ! C'était comme une ombre planant au-dessus de lui...

S'ajoutaient à tout cela toutes les insubordinations de ses Mangemorts : Nott junior et senior qui faisaient passer leur vie privée avant ses ordres, Greyback qui n'était pas le cruel loup-garou que tous croyaient, les Malfoy qui se prenaient au jeu de la gentille famille d'accueil du pauvre orphelin, situation aggravée par le béguin de leur pervers héritier pour le crétin qu'ils avaient dû recueillir ! Et pour finir, la trahison de son plus lâche mais plus fidèle Mangemort : Peter Pettigrew ! Lui n'avait pas trouvé autre chose de plus idiot que de se sacrifier pour un homme qu'il avait trahi et qui le haïssait au plus haut point ! Saleté de raclure de rat fourbe ! Traître jusqu'au bout !

Mais que se passait-il ?! Que devait-il faire ?! Il détestait ce sentiment de solitude, cette impression que tout lui échappait ! Il se sentait perdu... Il aurait voulu pouvoir avoir quelqu'un de réellement proche sur qui compter, pour formuler ses craintes, ses doutes et trouver une solution... comme les frères Lestrange, les Carrow, les Balck... Maudit Grindelwald ! Il aurait pu avoir son père pour le soutenir dans sa quête du pouvoir ! Mais celui-ci l'aurait-il fait ? L'aurait-il approuvé ?

Le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres se recroquevilla sous son serpent, essayant de disparaître... Il allait se réveiller et tout cela ne serait qu'un rêve ! Il pourrait reprendre tranquillement ses tortures et ses manipulations !

Nagini siffla doucement.

« Maîîître... Sssss...

- Sssshhhuuttt...

- Maîîître... Tout va ssss'arranger...

- ...

- Sssss... Vous n'êêêtes pas ssseul...

- Je n'ai besoin de persssonne... Sssss... »

Voldemort se redressa brusquement, piqué au vif dans son orgueil. Il ne pouvait se cacher indéfiniment dans sa bibliothèque, sous son serpent !!! Il était Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres, futur maître du monde ! Rien ne devait l'arrêter ! C'était son but !

« Maîîître... Sssss... Le petit peut vous aider... Sssss... Avec le délicccieux homme des potttions... Sssss... »

Cela eut le mérite de dérider le sombre sorcier. "Délicieux", Severus n'avait jamais dû entendre ce qualificatif lié à sa personne !

Il respira fortement, commanda du thé à un elfe et se concentra. À tout problème sa solution ! Il devait suivre son instinct qui ne l'avait pas trompé jusque-là. Son mauvais pressentiment avait abouti à la découverte d'une réelle catastrophe. Ne pas tuer Potter de suite avait été une excellente idée. Suivre la piste des barrières d'Oubli avait été douloureuse mais fructueuse. Maintenant que faire ?

Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses ennemis et n'avait aucun lien qui pouvait le mener à eux... Il ferma les yeux un instant... Mais si ! Peter ! Severus et Lucius avaient sûrement raison ! Ce rat avait volé du sang au gamin. C'était sûrement pour le livrer à Grindelwald... ou à l'Ennemie ? En tout cas pour un camp opposé. Peter avait dû savoir qu'il était démasqué et il s'était sauvé. Mais pourquoi ne pas rejoindre son autre maître plutôt qu'Azkaban ?

Voldemort rouvrit les yeux. Il devait remettre la main sur ce traître ! Nagini avait raison. Il allait devoir faire confiance à Severus et Potter. Il serait bien assez temps, après avoir réglé le problème, de les faire disparaître pour éviter de laisser de gênants témoins de sa faiblesse... Il eut un sourire sadique, passant machinalement sa main sur la tête aux écailles blanches de la bête qui n'avait pas bougé près de lui.

« Merccci, Nagini... Sssss... Ton aide m'a été précccieussse...

- À vôtre ssserviccce, Maître... Ssssss... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans le hall d'entrée...**_

Harry trouvait cela bizarre de parler à cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue autrement qu'en mégère grossière et méchante. Là, pourtant, elle lui parlait doucement, le rassurait, faisait la liste de toutes les possibilités qu'il avait... Sirius lui avait dit qu'elle avait été une très mauvaise mère mais quand il l'avait officiellement présenté, il avait semblé au jeune homme que son parrain était très fier d'elle. Il n'y avait sûrement pas d'âge pour avoir envie d'un parent dans sa vie. Harry soupira. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que cela lui arrive. Retrouver ses parents... Ne serait-ce que pour quelques temps...

« Harry ?

- Désolé, Madame, je me suis égaré dans mes pensées...

- Ce n'est rien. Mais tu semblais bien loin et bien triste.

- Je pensais à mes parents.

- Je comprends... Tu as fais le lien avec Sirius et moi ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Appelle-moi Walburga comme tout le monde.

- Merci, Ma... Walburga. Je suis content que vous vous soyez réconciliée avec Sirius.

- C'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire... Répondit tristement la vieille femme. J'ai été si sévère, injuste dirait mon fils, que j'ai mené ma famille à sa perte. J'ai le bonheur d'avoir le droit à une deuxième chance, je veux la saisir. Je veux aider au maximum les Gants Noirs pour que mes deux fils vivent heureux dans un monde en paix. Mais...

- Oui ?

- Mais ils seront heureux, riches et puissants ! Ce sont des Black ! »

La fierté de la femme fit sourire Harry. On pouvait apparemment être très orgueilleux, voir prétentieux, et être bienveillant.

« Revenons à ton problème. Il nous faut donc un bijou qui ait appartenu, plus ou moins, à ta famille...

- Plus ou moins ? S'étonna le Gryffondor.

- Oui, il faut prouver que quelqu'un de ta famille a été en sa possession à un moment donné ou à un autre. Par exemple, tu peux prétendre à accéder aux bijoux des Malfoy étant donné qu'ils sont tes gardiens par alliance avec la famille des Black.

- Ce n'est pas un peu triché ?

- Nooooonnn... Répondit Walburga avec un grand sourire. Et de plus, cette petite roublardise pourra être utilisée pour représenter une partie de ton très cher et tendre fiancé. »

Harry eut une moue dubitatif. Il y avait vraiment un gène de la folie et un gène de la sournoiserie qui trainaient dans cette famille.

« De toute façon, cela m'avance à rien ! Si j'offre un bijou de la famille Malfoy à Draco, personne ne sera impressionné.

- C'est vrai... Rétorqua la femme du tableau en regardant avec intensité le jeune homme devant elle. Tu m'impressionnes, Harry. D'une part, par ta rapide compréhension de l'impact de ce cadeau et d'autre part, par le sérieux de ta recherche pour ne pas humilier Draco...

- Je dois au moins cela à ses parents qui m'ont recueilli et soigné ! Se défendit le Gryffondor.

- Juste pour cela ? Insista Walburga en se penchant comme pour sortir du tableau.

- Bien sûr ! Trancha Harry, le rouge aux joues. Mais il n'y a pas un bijou dans la famille Black qui pourrait convenir ?

- Tu détournes bien la conversation. Je te laisse pour cette fois mais nous en reparlerons ! Pour les bijoux de ma famille, je n'en vois qu'un qui pourrait convenir : un bracelet fait entièrement de diamants que portait ma mère. C'est particulièrement féminin.

- Donc non...

- Il y a bien la bague de mon grand-père mais elle en or et saphir. Le bleu ne représente ni ta maison ni celle de Draco.

- Parce qu'en plus, il faut que cela représente nos maisons ? S'exclama Harry encore plus désespéré.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu dois juste trouver quelque chose qui convienne à la personne et qui te représente toi par une facette ou une autre !

- Simple quoi ! Ironisa le jeune homme en commençant à faire les cent pas pour calmer ses nerfs.

- Évidemment cela doit avoir une très grande valeur.

- Évidemment ! »

Harry s'arrêta devant le tableau et croisa le regard inquiet de la femme.

« Et si mon choix est mauvais ?

- Draco sera humilié mais il sera vivant. Par ces temps de guerre, c'est non négligeable. » Tenta de le rassurer la vieille femme mais son regard trahissait sa tristesse.

Harry mit ses doigts sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Qui le représentait lui... Digne de Draco... Lui appartenant... Sa cape ? Non, ce n'était pas un bijou ! Arrrghh ! Il n'y arriverait pas !

Soudain le regard émeraude du Survivant s'éclaira. Mais oui !!!

« Merci, Walburga ! Vous m'avez été d'une précieuse aide ! Au revoir ! »

Le cœur léger, Harry courut vers la bibliothèque. Il devait parler à Sirius avant de rentrer au Manoir Malfoy faire ses bagages...

« Harry ! » Appela en vain Madame Black.

Elle se tut puis murmura :

« J'aurais voulu connaître ton choix, mon petit, car j'espère vraiment que tu ne te trompes pas... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans l'entrée..**_

Le voyage s'était bien passé. Harry avait discuté des derniers événements avec Hermione et Ron même si ce dernier lui reprochait encore d'avoir accepté sans savoir ce qu'elle était, l'Union d'Offrande d'Amour et de Vie... En parlant de Draco, Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis que Narcissa et Lucius les avaient laissés sur le quai de la gare. Le jeune blond semblait égal à lui-même mais Harry le trouva beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude.

Le trio fut retenu quelques instants par le Directeur qui félicita Hermione pour son poste de préfète en chef.

« Merci, Monsieur le Directeur ! Répondit la jeune femme ravie. Je serai me montrer digne de votre confiance.

- Je n'en doute pas... Répondit le vieil homme, avec un regard bienveillant.

- Qui sera l'autre préfet en chef ? Demanda Ron en souriant à son amie.

- Monsieur Malfoy. »

Le rouquin perdit son sourire à la réponse du directeur. Harry fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux pour que Dumbledore ne voit pas ses pensées. Il avait bien compris que l'on pouvait lire en lu comme dans un livre ouvert. Pourquoi donner le poste à Draco alors qu'il se méfiait des Malfoy ? Pour l'isoler des autres Serpentards ? Pour mieux le surveiller ?

« Harry, regarde-moi.

- Non...

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui mais je t'assure que je ne veux que son bien.

- Pour son héritage ! Rétorqua méchamment Harry à la surprise de ses deux amis.

- Harry...

- Désolé, Monsieur...

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir une telle idée... Mais c'était si simple et radical que je l'ai trouvée tentante. J'ai fait une erreur. Je m'en excuse. »

Harry releva la tête et plongea un regard méfiant mais plein d'espoir dans celui du vieil homme qu'il avait tant admiré. Aucune lueur de malice mais une réelle tristesse... Il pouvait bien donner une seconde chance à l'homme qui lui les donnait plus que de raison.

« Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir été aussi grossier. »

La paix était faite.

« Monsieur Malfoy est préfet en chef car il est le meilleur élève après Mademoiselle Granger. J'aurais pu aussi te choisir mais tu as assez de soucis ainsi et il vaut mieux avoir des préfets en chef de maisons différentes. De plus, Monsieur Malfoy disposera d'une chambre particulière ce qui te pourra te profiter aussi d'après ce que j'ai appris, non ? »

Le directeur souriait malicieusement à un Harry rouge de honte.

« Je vous laisse. Nous nous retrouvons dans la Grande Salle dans quelques instants... »

Après le départ de Dumbledore, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Ils le regardaient avec un air circonspect qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient bien compris l'allusion.

« De quoi parle-t-il, Harry ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas... Mentit le pur Gryffondor.

- Dis, rassure-moi. Tu n'as rien fait avec la fouine ?

- Nous devons aller nous installer dans la Grande Salle sinon nous allons être en retard pour le premier jour ! Alors arrête de poser des questions stupides à Harry ! »

Merci Mione ! Je t'aime ! Pensa si fort le Survivant qu'il provoqua un sourire chez la brune et un grognement chez le rouquin.

Le trio s'immobilisa à quelques pas de la porte. Un petit groupe de Serpentards s'y trouvaient :Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. Ils étaient tous silencieux. Rassuré par la présence de trois alliés sur six, Harry s'avança.

« Pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas ? » Demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Aucune réponse... Mais la gêne des Serpentards était évidente. Il allait répéter sa question quand Pansy lui tendit un objet. Il le prit : c'était un badge représentant Draco couvert de bijoux or et rouge. Harry appuya dessus et il entendit claironner :

« Je suis la plus jolie avec ma bague de fiançailles or et rubis ! »

Pansy et Draco avaient raison : tout le monde était déjà au courant pour leur union.

« Les salauds, ils le paieront ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'auteur de cette menace avec un regard étonné. Draco releva la tête plus effaré que les autres :

« Là, maintenant, j'ai touché le fond. Weasley me défend ! »

.

**Fin du chapitre 24**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci à **Angélique** (Merci ! La réaction de Ron à la relation Ginny/Pansy sera dans le chapitre 25 ! En espérant qu'elle te conviendra ! ^^ Je ne sais pas pour Blaise mais j'ai une petite idée pour Théo mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'exploter...), **Hypnos** (pas de suite ! Et merci pour **Forêt Interdite** ! ^^), **Kizu** (Merci pour tes deux reviews pour le même chapitre ! C'est sympa ! ^^ Je suis ravie que cela te fasse rire ! Par contre, promis, juré, craché, je ne parle ni n'écrit le chinois !!! ^^ Donc tu dois avoir un problème de conversion de caractères.),** Lune Bleue** (Pour l'horcruxe, supens !!! Pour le bijou, réponse dans le chapitre 25 ! ^^), **Mel** (J'espère encore vous surprendre ! ^^ Je ne pourrais pas suivre s'il devait y avoir plus d'un mercredi par semaine ! lol), **Mireille** (Ne t'inquiète pas pour Voldemort. Il va reprendre du poil de la bête ! ^^ Exacte ! Ce n'était pas lui mais sa copie à Gringotts. Bella n'a pas fini de nous étonner ! lol) **Rêve** (De rien ! ^^), **Sombral** (Ouiiiii, je le fais exprès ! ^^), **Une lectrice** (Ravie de t'avoir surprise ! ^^ J'espère le faire encore et encore ! ^^ C'est la copie sous Iperium qui a tenté de voler la coupe de Poufsouffle ! Pour le bijou, réponse dans le chapitre 25 et pour DD, tu as dans ce chapitre des début d'indices...), **Yanlua** (C'est une façon de voir les choses ! lol),** Yue-kizu** (Je te comprends ! J'ai déjà vécu la situation ! Je croise les doigts pour tes résultats ! Je peux en décroiser deux pour écrire ? ^^)...

.

**Note :** .Je ne reçois plus aucune alerte alors si ceux que je lis ont up-daté qu'ils me le signalent. Si quelqu'un a une solution pour que je sois débloquée (autre qu'écrire aux admin ou attendre ! ^^), je suis preneuse !

**Merci à ma bêta, Forêt Interdite ! **

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Si vous trouvez que je vous fais un peu languir avec le choix du bijou, vous avez tord ! Je fais le plus vite possible ! *la vilaine auteur a croisé tous les doigts possibles pour cacher son mensonge* ^^

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	25. Chapter 25 : Torture

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père. L'affaire échoue mais Harry arrive à la négocier encore en dévoilant la présence d'un mur d'Oubli dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Tonks et Sirius polynectarisé vont vérifier l'absence de Grindelwald dans sa prison mais ils se font prendre en sortant par Scrimgeour... Sirius est conduit à Azkaban et Tonks s'enfuit pour retourner à Square Grimmaud pour avoir un alibi... Mais Remus se rend compte de la supercherie et décide de garder le silence pour enquêter sur le double qui a prit la place de Tonks et qui l'a tant séduit...

Harry miné par l'incarcération de son parrain va faire un tour en balai et à un accident. Il est sauvé par Draco. Entre temps, Gellert arrive à créer une copie du Lord grâce à un horcruxe, en manipulant Peter. Celui-ci rongé par les remords décide de se sacrifier pour au moins faire une chose de bien dans sa vie : il se rend aux Aurors pour faire libérer Sirius...

Harry se retrouve lier à Draco pour un sort définitif : si le brun meurt, le blond meurt mais Draco semble mieux le prendre que Harry ne le pensait. Le blond est juste inquiet pour sa réputation...

Le soir, Voldemort convoque Harry et Severus pour abattre le mur qu'il est dans son esprit. Il découvre que son père n'a jamais abandonné sa mère et que c'est Gellert qui a tué la famille Riddle et non lui...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**J'ai toujours un problème avec mes alertes et mes reviews mais j'ai trouvé une solution : je vous réponds en MP ! ^^**

**Le couple HPDM prend décidément plus de place que prévu donc je mets définitivement ma fic dans ce pairing même si HP et LV restent les personnages pivots de l'intrigue !  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 25 : Torture  
**

_**À Poudlard, devant la Grande Salle...**_

Harry se tourna pour regarder son ami. Il était étonné mais heureux de la menace de Ron.

« Merci, mon pote. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »

Le rouquin prit une telle couleur rouge que ses tâches de rousseur en disparurent.

« Je n'aime pas que l'on profite des faiblesses des gens. Je suis un Gryffondor.

- Je ne suis pas faible ! Coupa Draco.

- Oui, mais je suis tout de même fier de ta réaction. J'aime quand tu te fais le défenseur de l'opprimé ! répondit Harry sans tenir compte de la réflexion de son fiancé.

- Je ne suis pas opprimé ! S'offusqua le blond.

- J'ai un très bon exemple sous les yeux et je défends toujours les membres de ma famille même dans leur mauvais choix... Rétorqua Ron avec un sourire ravi.

- Je ne suis pas de ta famille... Tenta le blond horrifié par une telle idée.

- Merci, mon frère... Souffla Harry réellement touché.

- Je ne suis pas transparent !!! » Hurla Draco Lucius Malfoy, excédé de se voir ignoré par ses deux sous-êtres rouge et or.

Ron et Harry se donnèrent une franche accolade. Hermione riait ouvertement de la situation et les Serpentards tentaient de retenir leur hilarité. Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent, fiers de leur petite scène.

« Draco, retrouve ton calme, finit par dire Harry, arrête de courir quand on te fait marcher ! »

Le blond croisa le regard moqueur de son fiancé. Sa colère disparut pour laisser place à un désespoir qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé paraître en temps normal.

« Tu peux plaisanter puisque tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation ! Je n'ai pas encore mis les pieds dans la salle et je suis déjà ridicule !

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Le ridicule serait que tu leur montres que tu es affecté par cette stupidité !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a ta tête sur un bad... Commença Draco mais le regard de Harry l'empêcha de continuer.

- Je pense que si... Et que tu es bien placé pour savoir pourquoi. Finalement, j'ai bien envie de te laisser avec ton problème pour me venger de ce que tu m'as fait pendant le tournois de la Coupe de feu ! »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cela. Harry n'était pas obligé de l'aider.

« Mais tu sais que je ne le ferai pas. Ron a raison. On ne doit pas profiter de ce genre de situation et c'est ce qui différenciera toujours les Gryffondors des Serpentards ! »

Draco déglutit fortement. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner ? Le silence qui suivit fut pesant. Personne n'osait intervenir...

« Écoute-moi bien, Malfoy ! Reprit Harry alors que le blond tiquait sur l'emploi de son nom de famille. Tu vas entrer dans la Grande Salle, flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle comme toujours. Tu vas mettre ton masque d'indifférence avec ton petit air supérieur d'aristocrate péteux et prétentieux que tu as toujours eu. Tu ignores toute remarque à notre sujet !

- En gros, tu les emmerdes ! Ajouta Ron.

- Ron ! Gronda Hermione sous la grossièreté de son petit ami.

- Moi, je dirais que c'est bien résumé... » Intervint Théodore Nott, déclenchant le rire de ses camarades.

Draco ne se dérida pas, pour autant. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre ! Personne ! Mais il fit disparaître de son visage toute émotion. Harry reprit :

« Tes amis vont t'accompagner et si ce sont de vrais amis, ils ne te défendront sans que tu n'aies à intervenir !

- Aucun soucis, Harry ! Répondit Pansy, faisant sursauter tout le monde à l'emploi du prénom du Survivant.

- Alors, on y va ! Cela va paraître louche si on arrive tous ensemble. Passez devant, nous attendrons quelques instants. »

Les Serpentards s'exécutèrent sans se rendre compte qu'ils obéissaient à leur ancien rival...

« Harry ?

- Oui, Ron.

- Pourquoi Parkinson t'appelle par ton prénom ? Demanda le rouquin d'un air dégoûté.

- C'est une longue histoire que tu n'as pas envie de connaître, je t'assure... »

Ron se tut. Harry soupira. Cela allait être difficile pour Ginny, très difficile...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban...**_

« Peter ! »

Le rat avait mis ses deux mains sur ses oreilles pour éviter toute communication avec Fenrir Greyback. Peu importait qu'il devienne fou de solitude ! Il ne pouvait plus supporter que ce satané loup-garou chante les louanges de Sirius !

« Peeeteeer !!! »

Non ! Il ne céderait pas ! Il ne voulait plus entendre à quel point Sirius était merveilleux comme voisin de cellule ! Qu'avait bien pu faire l'ancien Maraudeur pour gagner l'estime de ce monstre ! Les blagues vaseuses et souvent grivoises qu'il racontait ? Son charme dévastateur toujours présent après douze ans à Azkaban ? Son charisme extraordinaire qui faisait gagner à sa cause n'importe quel être vivant sauf sa propre mère ?

« Peeeeeteeeeer !!! »

C'était horrible ! Jamais ce taré ne le laisserait tranquille ! Et il ne pouvait lui échapper !

« Tais-toi, Greyback ! Tu es pire que les Détraqueurs ! On a des envies de suicide quand on t'écoute ! Hurla Peter.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil. Tu pourrais au moins me répondre quand je t'appelle comme...

- Oui, je sais ! Comme le beau, le gentil, l'intelligent, le merveilleux, le formidable Sirius ! J'ai compris !

- Je ne suis pas réputé pour ma finesse psychologique mais je sens comme une légère pointe de jalousie dans tes propos !

- Va te faire voir, Greyback ! Je préfère me suicider que d'avoir à supporter tes remarques stupides !

- Cela fait deux fois que tu parles de te donner la mort. Si tu veux passer à l'acte, je veux bien te donner un petit coup de main... Heuuu, un petit coup de patte ! Tu te transformes en rat, tu viens dans ma cellule et je te tue. Un peu de viande fraiche me fera le plus grand bien ! »

Aucune réponse...

« Peter ?

- Tu es com-plé-te-ment taré !!!

- Franchement, tu n'es vraiment pas un voisin intéressant ! Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour ! Ce n'est pas comme Black !

- Arrgrrggg ! Tais-toi !!!

- En plus, si lui avait eu des envies de suicide, je suis sûr qu'il serait venu dans ma cellule et j'aurais eu plus de viande avec un chien ! »

Arrgrgggg ! Plus ! Plus ! Plus ! Même là, Sirius faisait mieux !!!

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle...**_

Harry était assis à la table des Gryffondors. Tous lui demandaient de ses nouvelles et comment il supportait sa nouvelle situation de fiancé à un Malfoy. Il répondait calmement même si les questions l'agaçaient un peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Draco ne laissait rien paraître... Harry commençait à comprendre ce qui lui faisait si peur. Tout le monde l'observait avec un air soit moqueur soit méprisant. Il connaissait cette impression d'être le centre de tous les regards. Il en avait fait les frais plusieurs fois. Mais à la différence de Draco, il en avait l'habitude. De plus, il était le Survivant, le héros du monde sorcier, le gentil qui pouvait avoir de petites bizarreries car la plupart des gens lui pardonnerait... Draco lui était le beau et riche héritier d'une noble famille qui ne cessait de clamer sa supériorité. Cela le rendait profondément prétentieux et méprisant, attisant haine et jalousie à la fois ! Donc quel scrupule pouvait-on avoir à traîner dans la boue un être aussi antipathique ?

Heureusement que le blond semblait avoir de vrais amis... Harry en aurait été étonné s'il n'avait pas appris à connaître cet imbécile blondinet, cet été ! Il soupira. Pourvu que son plan fonctionne...

Ses pensées furent interrompu par le sempiternel discours de début d'année de Dumbledore. Oui, la Forêt Interdite était interdite ! À force d'insister, on pouvait se demander si ce n'était pas cela qui incitait les élèves à aller voir tout de même ! Puis le Choixpeau chanta et fit le tri des nouveaux arrivants... Cela donna une idée de plus à notre Gryffondor... Le Directeur reprit la parole :

« Mes chers élèves, je voudrais vous présenter deux nouveaux professeurs. Le premier vous le connaissez au moins de réputation : Monsieur Sirius Black ! »

La table des Gryffondors explosa en applaudissements et sifflements admiratifs, suivi plus calmement des autres tables. Certains se demandaient encore si l'homme était réellement innocent et s'ils ne risquaient rien en sa présence...

« Il sera l'assistant de votre nouveau professeur de DCFM : Mademoiselle Diane Drignil qui nous vient de l'école de Salem. »

Ce fut de nouveau un accueil bruyant mais à noter qu'il y avait plus de sifflements admiratifs que d'applaudissements... Le nouveau professeur avait une plastique qui plaisait bien plus qu'aux seuls Gryffondors...

...

Severus renifla en affichant une moue de dégoût, ce qui passa inaperçu dans le chahut général. L'autre crétin était revenu lui empoisonner la vie en toute liberté et en plus, il était accompagné d'une greluche qui lui avait soufflé son poste ! Oui, elle était belle mais elle était blonde voir albinos ! Espérons que son QI ne soit pas digne des blagues que l'on faisait sur cette teinte sinon il ne supporterait pas de faire une année avec un Lockhart au féminin !

...

Harry fit un signe de la main à son parrain puis il observa la nouvelle arrivante. Pourvu qu'elle ne lui pose pas autant de problèmes que ses prédécesseurs ! Mais il en doutait. Elle avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Ses cheveux étaient longs et blonds très clairs... Un peu comme les Malfoy... Mais son teint n'était pas aussi clair que le leur. Les traits de son visage étaient fins. Elle était vraiment jolie... Mais ses yeux ne lui disaient rien qui vaille ! Des yeux qui avaient des reflets rouges ! Il n'aimait pas cela ! Le seul qui avait cette curieuse couleur était Voldemort. Ce n'était pas une comparaison flatteuse et cela ne donnait pas l'envie de lui faire confiance...

...

Severus poussait sa nourriture avec sa fourchette. Il n'avait pas faim. Comment manger avec cette peste à ses côtés qui racontait des inepties ?! Cela aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu être à côté du cabot galeux !

« Severus ? L'interpela l'outrecuidante. Vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom...

- Non !

- Oh voyons ! Ne faisons pas de manières ! Nous allons passer un an à travailler ensemble... » Roucoula la blonde.

C'était inutile de lui rappeler cela ! Il allait vivre un enfer !

« Non, mademoiselle Drignil... Siffla-t-il de sa voix la plus acide. Nous n'allons pas travailler ensemble. Merlin m'en préserve ! Vous allez travailler avec le crétin miraculé à l'autre bout de la table !

- Bien sûr que si ! Je viendrais vous aider à préparer des potions pour alléger votre travail d'approvisionnement de l'infirmerie.

- Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez avoir le niveau pour ce genre d'activités délicates, Mademoiselle ! Coupa le Maître des Potions avec un ton méprisant.

- Mais si ! Je suis aussi douée pour les potions que pour la DCFM !

- Je ne suis même pas sûr que vous sachiez vous servir d'un chaudron !

- Vous voulez parler de ces adorables choses qui ressemblent à des souaffles avec des petites pattes pour tenir tout seul ? » Demanda la blonde qui confirmait sa couleur.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel désespérée. Non seulement, elle venait de prouver son incompétence dans deux matières mais en plus elle dévoilait son goût pour le Quidditch ! L'année allait être longue, longue, très longue !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la chambre de Bellatrix...**_

Rodolphus entra doucement dans la chambre de sa femme, suivi de son frère. Il s'approcha du lit où elle était allongée. Elle pleurait, étouffant ses sanglots dans un oreiller.

« Bella...

- Laisse-moi !

- Bella, il ne faut pas que tu réagisses ainsi. Tu savais que c'était impossible...

- J'en ai marre ! Je veux que cette guerre cesse ! Je veux vivre libre ! Je veux que tout le monde sache que je ne suis pas du mauvais côté ! Je veux...

- Oui, je sais. Tu le veux. »

Rodolphus s'assit sur le lit et tira sa femme dans ses bras pour la consoler. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil mais jamais non plus, elle n'avait montré un intérêt particulier pour un homme...

« C'est pour cela que l'on se bat. Un jour, il y aura la paix et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux...

- Mais lui... Il ne voudra pas de moi ! »

Rabastan s'approcha et enlaça aussi la femme.

« C'est un crétin de Gryffondor ! Quand tu lui diras que tu t'es battue dans l'ombre pour la lumière, que tu as sacrifié ta vie pour celle des autres, il sera béat d'admiration devant toi !

- Tu es sûr, La Copie Imparfaite ?

- Oui, La Mégère ! Répondit du tac au tac Rabastan. On s'occupe d'abord de la future évasion de Greyback. On fait en sorte qu'il entre dans l'équipe et après on prendra en main le cas Lupin pour qu'il comprenne que tu es cent pour cent du côté de la lumière. Regarde, ça a bien marché avec ton détestable mais sexy cousin, Sirius.

- Sexy ?

- Oh, oui ! Il est vraiment à croquer celui-là !

- Tu sais, Rabastan... Ce sera difficile de lui expliquer que tu ne peux même pas faire cela sans ton frère. Un jour, il vous faudra choisir : un compagnon seul ou vos quatre mains et un tube de vaseline !

- Tu es dégoûtante, Bella ! S'indigna Rabastan.

- Tss ! Tss ! Tss ! Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez jamais fait de "cochoncetés" ensemble !

- Mais non ! Rodolphus, interviens ! Cloue le bec de cette folle ! »

L'homme riait de voir ces deux-là se disputer. Au moins, Bella ne pleurait plus. Elle se dégagea de leur étreinte, se releva et essuya d'un geste vif ses larmes. Elle revint vers les deux hommes, les embrassa chacun sur la joue et leur murmura :

« J'espère que vous trouverez quelqu'un qui saura reconnaître en vous une seule entité avec deux fois plus d'amour à donner... »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Les deux frères se regardèrent. Elle était étonnante. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas le feu de la passion entre eux. Elle les comprenait si bien...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, à la sortie de la Grande Salle...**_

Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vers la sortie pour aider Hermione à accueillir les nouveaux arrivants lorsque, non loin, une dispute éclata.

« Tais-toi !

- Alors, on devient nerveux à l'approche de la cérémonie, Malfoy ? Tu as hâte de recevoir une maaaaagnifique bague aux couleurs de ton très cher fiancé ?

- La ferme, Finch-Fletchley ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Hurla Théo.

- Cela me regarde comme cela regarde tout le monde ! Il a choisi une cérémonie où il demande l'avis de ses pairs ! Et ses pairs, c'est nous ! Ricana le Poufsouffle.

- C'est inutile d'être désagréable ! Remarqua vivement Blaise.

- Tiens donc ! Depuis quand n'a-t-on pas le droit d'être désagréable dans cette école ? Cela fait six ans que Monsieur Prince des Serpentards méprise et insulte toutes les autres maisons et surtout la nôtre qui ne serait pas digne de vrais sorciers ! Ce sont ses propres paroles ! Alors tu te doutes bien, Zabini, que maintenant que nous avons l'occasion de lui montrer qu'il va être en-dessous de tout, on ne va pas se gêner !

- Cela te gênera peut-être une fois que tu auras pris un sort bien placé ! Cracha Pansy.

- Des menaces, le pékinois ? »

Les Serpentards avancèrent menaçants, laissant derrière eux Draco blême et silencieux. Les autres élèves présents, essentiellement des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles ne se démontèrent pas et les attendirent de pied ferme. Aucun professeur n'était en vue...

Harry s'interposa.

« Que tout le monde se calme ! »

Il se tourna vers Justin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Justin ?

- C'est plutôt à toi de nous le dire ? Non seulement tu reviens lié à ce prétentieux avec une Union qui n'est plus utilisée depuis je ne sais combien de temps mais en plus tu n'en profites pas pour lui rabaisser son caquet ! Ne veux-tu pas te venger de ce qu'il t'a fait subir toutes ces années et surtout il y a deux ans ?

- Non. »

Silence...

« Non, je n'ai pas envie de me venger. J'ai appris à connaître les Malfoy cet été et, aussi incroyable que cela paraître, j'ai découvert des gens formidables. De plus, je suis fiancé à Draco alors je te prierai, et je vous prierai tous, d'avoir un peu de respect pour mon compagnon.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Harry ! Il t'ont drogué ou quoi ?! Hurla Colin Crivey inquiet et frustré, auprès de Justin.

- Non... Je... Laissez-le tranquille ou vous aurez affaire à moi !

- Non ! Je ne comprends pas ! Coupa Justin. Pourquoi tu le défends ?! Il a toujours méprisé tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas des Sang-pur et qui ne suivaient pas les lois sorcières à la lettre. Alors il faut profiter du fait qu'il soit piégé par ses propres convictions !

- Son honneur et celui de sa famille sont en jeu. On n'a pas besoin d'être un Sang-Pur pour comprendre que l'on doit toujours défendre les siens ! Dorénavant, je suis relié aux Malfoy donc je les défendrai ! »

Justin serrait les poings de rage. Colin le tenait par la manche.

« Laisse... On aura le temps d'en profiter quand il remettra le bijou... »

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Le directeur !

« Absolument rien, Monsieur... Répondit Justin. Nous félicitions Harry de vouloir donner un côté Gryffondor à Malfoy... Cela rapprochera les Maisons. »

Qui a dit que les Poufsouffles ne pouvait pas être perfides ?

De nouveaux des rires moqueurs... Dumbledore retint un sourire.

« Monsieur Malfoy, après avoir accompagné les premières années de Serpentards, veuillez passer à mon bureau. Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous venir aussi ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes acceptèrent. Chacun partit de son côté. L'incident était clos...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur, un moment plus tard...**_

« Mes chers enfants, je vous ai convoqué pour vous demander de faire attention... Les derniers événements ne sont pas très réjouissants. Harry, je soupçonne la possibilité d'un troisième camp qui œuvrerait pour lui-même. J'ai quelques soupçons, c'est pourquoi je suis très inquiet. Je te demanderai de ne pas te déplacer seul. »

Le Directeur reporta son attention sur Draco.

« J'aimerai, jeune homme, que vous veillez sur sa sécurité, du mieux que vous le puissiez. Je vous demanderai bien de le faire pour l'intérêt du monde sorcier mais je crois que le faire dans votre propre intérêt, c'est-à-dire rester en vie, serait beaucoup plus efficace.

- Oui, Monsieur...

- Harry, je t'autorise, bien sûre, l'accès à la chambre de ton fiancé.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine... Répondit le brun rouge de honte.

- Selon les lois qui régissent votre union, je ne peux m'opposer à vos... rapprochements. »

Albus s'amusait bien. Bien sûr qu'il savait que les deux jeunes gens voulaient avoir le moins de contact possible. La rumeur laissait supposer une rapprochement ponctuel mais les adolescents et leurs hormones provoquaient des situations bien plus bizarres.

« Avez-vous compris, Draco ? »

Draco releva la tête et croisa son regard du directeur qui en profita pour le légilimancer légèrement pour s'assurer de sa sincérité.

« Oui, Monsieur.

- Alors vous pouvez disposer. »

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du bureau laissant un directeur songeur. Ce qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit de l'élève le troublait. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela du capricieux Serpentard ! Il devait revoir tous ses plans. Après tout, il avait peut-être moins de souci à se faire que prévu...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans la chambre de Draco...**_

« Maintenant tu peux me laisser ! Grinça le blond entre ses dents. C'est à moi que le directeur a demandé de veiller à ta sécurité et pas l'inverse !

- Dumbledore ne comprend rien. Je suis en sécurité pour l'instant. J'ai les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phœnix pour me défendre.

- Ne plaisante pas !

- Je ne plaisante pas. C'est la première année où Voldemort me laissera tranquille, au moins pour l'instant.

- Alors, occupe-toi de toi et ne me défends pas !

- Je n'ai pas aimé ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, Draco. Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien mais n'en rajoute pas en jouant le héros !

- Je ne pouvais pas supporter ce que Justin a dit.

- Tout simplement parce que c'était vrai ! Alors dépêche-toi de demander la cérémonie de réponse et qu'on en finisse ! »

Draco avait fini en hurlant. Il était nerveusement épuisé. Harry l'observa plus attentivement. Il était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et ses mains tremblaient. Il ne pouvait le laisser seul maintenant mais il savait que ses paroles l'agaçaient. N'écoutant que son cœur de Gryffondor, donc en aucun cas la voix de la raison, il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. D'abord surpris, le blond sursauta mais ne le repoussa pas.

« Me fais-tu toujours confiance, Draco ? » Souffla Harry.

Le blond déglutit puis hocha la tête.

« Je doute que tu puisses me sortir de là indemne mais je sais que je serai en sécurité...

- Je ferai de mon mieux... »

Harry le relâcha soudain mal à l'aise puis se sauva de la chambre.

Seul, Draco regarda la porte qu'avait emprunté son fiancé puis murmura :

« Je te fais confiance pour ma vie mais rien ne pourra me sauver de l'humiliation que je vais subir... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, première heure de cours...**_

C'était le cours de Métamorphose... Draco ne disait rien. Aucun sentiment n'était visible sur son visage. Il encaissait sans broncher tous les objets transformés par "erreur" en toutes sortes de bijoux aux couleurs des Gryffondors. Le professeur MacGonagall faisait quelques réflexions aux fautifs mais sans grande conviction. La situation était plaisante... Pas que pour les élèves...

Seul évènement notable : personne ne comprenait pas le silence et l'absence de participation de Ron Weasley...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, deuxième heure de cours...**_

Le cours de Charme... Les choses dégénérèrent car les Serpentards avaient décidé de répliquer, se sentant moins sur le terrain des Gryffondors avec le professeur Flitwick. Mais celui-ci n'apprécia pas du tout et il ne cessa de distribuer les heures de retenue ce qui le consterna, lui qui était si peu habitué à des écarts de discipline dans son cours...

Draco baissait la tête, faisant toujours semblant de ne pas être touché par les railleries...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, troisième heure de cours...**_

Le cours de Divination... Aucunement besoin de l'intervention des élèves pour que le blond soit l'objet de toutes les moqueries. Le professeur Trelawney s'en chargea sous les hurlements de rire... Surtout lorsqu'elle décrivit, les larmes aux yeux d'émotion, la pureté du magnifique rubis monté en chaton sur la bague que le Survivant lui offrirait avant de mourir dans d'atroces souf... Oui, bon ! Vous savez !

Draco ne répondit rien, consterné par la bêtise de cette femme... Mais Harry la fusillait des yeux, regard qu'elle ne pouvait voir derrière ses lunettes en cul de bouteille. Quel sens de l'observation pour une voyante !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, quatrième heure de cours...**_

Le cours de Potions... Curieusement : rien ! Les adolescents sorciers peuvent être très moqueurs voir méchants mais ils n'ont aucune tendance suicidaire... Ce fut un moment de calme pour Draco mais aussi pour Harry...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, heure du déjeuner...**_

Draco était pâle et silencieux. Même certains Serpentards, se sentant certainement trahis, s'étaient mis à se moquer de lui et de son futur bijou offert par un Gryffondor.

Il faisait semblant de manger pour donner le change mais il avait le cœur gros. Jamais il n'avait été aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie. Cela faisait une demi-journée qu'il était là et déjà, il n'en pouvait plus ! Comment pouvait-il espérer survivre à une année entière ?! Surtout après la cérémonie...

Harry lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter mais il était un optimiste fini. Il ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de la situation. Aucun bijou au monde ne le sortirait de cette honte. Il tourna la tête et chercha du regard son soit-disant fiancé. Celui-ci dut le sentir. Il releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire confiant. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Il ne faisait rien comme personne. Peut-être avait-il réellement une idée géniale ? Draco étouffa un soupir...

Le repas se termina dans cette ambiance pesante. Draco allait se lever pour retourner en cours quand, au-dessus d'eux, un immense bruit attira l'attention de tous. L'image d'une immense bague en or avec un rubis monté en chaton vint se poser en couronne sur la tête du blond. Au-dessus, s'inscrivit en lettres de feu : "_propriété de Harry Potte_r". Le professeur Trelawney se leva et hurla :

« J'avais raison ! »

Cela déclencha l'hilarité de toute la salle ! Draco ne put le supporter. Il se leva et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Il n'y survivrait pas !

Harry était plus que furieux. Il monta sur la table et lança un sort de _Sonorus_ :

« Silence ! »

Tous se turent mais des rires ne purent être contenus.

« Je trouve votre attitude profondément stupide ! Au lieu de nous féliciter, vous humiliez mon fiancé !

- C'était ton ennemi, il y a moins de deux mois ! Lança une voix qu'il ne sut repérer.

- Eh bien, j'ai été forcé de le connaître et j'avoue mettre tromper sur son compte ! »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle.

« J'ai découvert sous son air arrogant quelqu'un de vraiment intéressant et que j'aime ! »

Harry exagérait un peu mais il voulait clouer le bec à tous les quolibets qui blessaient le jeune blond, pour il ne savait quelle raison.

« Puisque vous ne pouvez comprendre ça, je veux offrir mon cadeau, ce soir ! »

Et il quitta la salle...

La nouvelle déchaina les conversations de toutes parts. Les rumeurs les plus folles allaient courir dans cette vénérable école...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle, le soir même...**_

Un silence peu commun régnait dans l'immense salle pourtant pleine d'élèves. Toute la journée, certains n'avaient cessé de lancer à Draco, ouvertement ou plus lâchement, des allusions à son statut de fiancé soumis. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de moqueries de toute sa vie ! Jamais il n'avait détesté quelqu'un plus que le Lord de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation ! Curieusement, il n'avait aucun reproche à faire à Harry. L'idée était stupide mais il n'avait eu que quelques secondes pour trouver quelque chose de valable pour le sauver...

Harry était venu lui annoncer dans sa chambre sa décision d'officialiser sa réponse le soir même. Il fut d'abord effrayé puis il se résigna en se disant qu'au moins les rumeurs cesseraient. Le brun repartit en cours en lui conseillant de faire de même et d'ignorer les remarques et les questions. Facile à dire...

Mais là, il ne pouvait plus rien ignorer ! Tous le regardaient marcher jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Il était vêtu de son habit de fiançailles. Impassible, il s'arrêta devant le directeur. C'était l'heure de vérité : la cérémonie qui indiquerait au reste du monde la réponse du fiancé à celui qui sacrifiait sa vie pour lui. Le bijou représenterait l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Il lui apporterait soit tous les honneurs soit une honte sans nom.

L'idée tournait en boucle dans sa tête...

Il ne pensait pas que Harry puisse trouver quelque chose qui puisse le faire sortir d'ici la tête haute mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le Gryffondor avait la fâcheuse habitude de le contredire... Et jamais il n'avait tant espéré que ce soit le cas qu'en ce moment-là. Mais il devait arrêter de se faire des illusions. Si déjà, Harry ne se trompait pas dans le déroulement du cérémonial, il pouvait s'estimer heureux...

Un murmure dans la salle le fit se retourner. Le brun arrivait, lui aussi dans son habit de fiançailles, toujours aussi mal coiffé et tenant à la main une petite boite. Il vint se mettre près de lui et indiqua au directeur d'un signe de tête qu'il était prêt. Draco tentait de ne pas fixer le petit coffret qui contenait l'objet qui déterminerait son avenir.

Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Ce soir est un soir particulier, Harry Potter va répondre à son fiancé, Draco Malfoy, qui a choisi de s'unir à lui par une cérémonie d'Offrande d'Amour et de vie. »

Merlin, qu'il haïssait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Jamais il ne serait Mangemort ! Il ne voulait plus jamais que quelqu'un décide de sa vie à sa place !

« C'est pourquoi il va offrir un bijou à la hauteur du sentiment qu'il éprouve pour ce gage d'amour. J'ai eu l'honneur d'être choisi pour confirmer magiquement cette réponse. »

Aller, le Lord Noir ! Retour, le vieux citronné ! Draco ne pouvait cacher sa joie...

« Après quoi nous célébrerons cet évènement exceptionnel par fabuleux diner. Harry, je te laisse la parole. »

Le directeur se rassit... Et rien ne se passa. Harry face à lui regardait la boite dans ses mains semblant hésiter puis il la posa sur la table des professeurs.

« Harry... » Murmura le blond presque suppliant.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête et lui sourit. Il lui saisit les deux mains, inspira profondément et commença d'une voix calme mais ferme :

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, j'accepte l'honneur que tu me fais en liant ta vie ainsi à la mienne. Cette confiance me touche profondément. Je voudrais t'offrir un bijou à la hauteur du gage d'amour que tu m'offres... J'ai longtemps réfléchi... »

Un reniflement méprisant se fit entendre. Draco n'avait pas besoin de vérifier qui était capable en un bruit de résumer le fond de sa pensée...

« Nous nous sommes connus avant même la répartition par le Choixpeau et ce n'est un secret pour personne, cela s'est mal passé... Si mal passé, que cela a influencé mes choix et sûrement mon avenir... Tu es peut-être celui qui est le plus à l'origine de mon côté Gryffondor affirmé. Draco, le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard... »

Un murmure d'étonnement parcourut la salle et quelqu'un s'étouffa dans son reniflement couvert par un rire amusé...

« Mais je ne voulais pas être dans la Maison du meurtrier de mes parents et surtout dans celle qui accueillait des abrutis prétentieux et intolérant comme toi. »

Draco se figea. Allait-il l'enfoncer longtemps comme cela ? Qu'il lui offre sa babiole et qu'on en finisse ! Qu'il puisse aller se cacher dans sa chambre où il pourrait réfléchir aux différents plans pour se venger de tous ceux qui allaient se moquer de lui !

« J'ai finalement été mis à Gryffondor qui me convient parfaitement mais... j'avais des qualités pour aller à Serpentard. C'est peut-être cela qui t'a plu pour tomber amoureux de moi... »

Quel beau mensonge, Harry ! Mais oui, tu as les qualités d'un pur Serpentard pour dire une telle ineptie !

« Quel plus beau cadeau puis-je faire à un Serpentard que de lui offrir cette partie de moi qui lui plait tant. »

Où tu veux en venir, crétin balafré ?! Abrège ! Je vais mourir d'une apoplexie à force d'attendre !

« Cette partie de moi que j'ai voulue rejeter et qui m'a permis de choisir une autre voie et de devenir ce que je suis maintenant... »

Draco ne put empêcher un sourcil de se lever. Il le remercier d'être à Serpentard car cela lui avait permis, par une dispute de gamin, d'être à Gryffondor ?

« J'ai choisi un bijou qui te représente parfaitement et qui représente une partie de moi. Ce bijou appartenait aux Black qui sont liés à moi par mon parrain Sirius, ici présent. »

Harry lâcha les mains du blond pour reprendre la boite, l'ouvrir et sortir un collier vert et argent représentant un S. Draco écarquilla les yeux. Était-ce... Non, impossible ! Son cœur s'emballa. Le brun lui passa le bijou autour du cou.

« Je t'offre le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et je suis sûr qu'il aurait été honoré qu'il soit porté par l'héritier d'une si noble famille, représentant parfait de sa maison. »

Draco rosit sous le compliment. La gorge serrée, il ne pouvait répondre. Il hocha la tête pendant que Dumbledore confirmait leur lien. Le couple se tourna vers leurs camarades. Tous étaient estomaqués. Le Survivant avait encore frappé. Il offrait un cadeau légendaire, d'une valeur inestimable, un objet ayant appartenu à un des Fondateurs même de Poudlard ! De quoi faire pâlir de jalousie même les adultes présents ! Pour couronner le tout, le bijou était aux couleurs du Prince des Serpentards et Harry avait logiquement justifié ce choix.

« Nous devons retourner chacun à notre table. Est-ce que cela... convient ? Demanda timidement le Gryffondor.

- Je pense que tu connais la réponse ! S'exclama Draco rayonnant.

- Nous nous verrons après ?

- Oui ! Pour l'instant, je vais aller faire baver mes "copines" avec ma "bague de fiançailles" au couleur d'une partie de mon fiancé que j'adore ! »

Harry lui sourit. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond affichait une telle joie. Il était content de lui et il espérait que Narcissa et Lucius le seraient aussi. Il observa Draco rejoindre sa table, fier comme un paon. Il en fit de même non sans avoir croiser le regard de son parrain qui lui fit un clin d'œil...

**Fin du chapitre 25**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Rar :** . Merci à **Angélique** (Première chose : Aaaaaahhhh ! Réponse explicite à l'accouplement de l'anaconda et de la chauve-souris géante du brésil ! lol Deuxièmement, je comprends ton point de vue pour Ron mais j'ai déjà fait mon choix et je ne peux changer mais j'y penserai pour une prochaine fic ! ^^ Et enfin pour Siirus, oui, oui, oui ! ^^), **Anonyme** (Oui, j'adore ça ! lol), **Cyber** (Oui, ça va mal mais tout va s'arranger... Peut-être ! ^^), **Hypnos** (Je te le promets !!! ^^), Kizu (Bien sûr que c'est dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Et pour le chinois, ok, on garde cela secret ! lol Oups trop tard ! re-lol ^^), **Lune Bleue** (Remus nous réserve bien des surprises encore ! ^^), **Mel** (DD ? Est-ce les anagrammes et tu seras étonnée ! ^^), **Mireille** (Oui, ce sera rude pour Remus mais j'y travaille ! ^^ Pour Sirius, bien sûr que j'ai prévu les frères ! ^^ SBRL devrait s'écrire SBRLRL ! lol Pour Voldy, ce sera encore plus dure dans le futur ! Pour le bijou, voir ci-dessus ! lol), **Rêve** (De rien ! ^^), **Sombral** (Oui pour tout ! lol), **Une lectrice** (Je vois que tu as relevé tout ce que j'avais prévu pour vous ! Je suis ravie d'avoir fait mouche et de t'avoir fait rire ! ^^ Pour le bijou, tu as la réponse ci-dessus ! ^^), **Yanlua** (À vos ordres, mademoiselle ! ^^ J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue ! ^^), (Mensonge contre mensonge ! lol Tu sairas tout sur le bijou et le badge au chapitre suivant ! ^^ Pour l'attente des résultats, je sais que c'est le pire moment ! Alors courage !)...

J'espère que tout le monde a reçu sa réponse, ici ou par MP, sinon signalez-le et j'y remédierai, promis ! ^^

.

**Note :** . Désolée pour le décalage d'heure de publication mais mes documents étaient bloqués. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de soumettre ce chapitre à ma bêta, Forêt Interdite ! Je devrais peut-être demander à Harry une solution. Il semble toujours sortir des pires situations ! ;)

Alors que pensez-vous du cadeau ? ^^ Y avez-vous pensé ?

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	26. Chapter 26 : Tournure

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père. L'affaire échoue mais Harry arrive à la négocier encore en dévoilant la présence d'un mur d'Oubli dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Tonks et Sirius polynectarisé vont vérifier l'absence de Grindelwald dans sa prison mais ils se font prendre en sortant par Scrimgeour... Sirius est conduit à Azkaban et Tonks s'enfuit pour retourner à Square Grimmaud pour avoir un alibi... Mais Remus se rend compte de la supercherie et décide de garder le silence pour enquêter sur le double qui a prit la place de Tonks et qui l'a tant séduit...

Harry miné par l'incarcération de son parrain va faire un tour en balai et à un accident. Il est sauvé par Draco. Entre temps, Gellert arrive à créer une copie du Lord grâce à un horcruxe, en manipulant Peter. Celui-ci rongé par les remords décide de se sacrifier pour au moins faire une chose de bien dans sa vie : il se rend aux Aurors pour faire libérer Sirius...

Harry se retrouve lier à Draco pour un sort définitif : si le brun meurt, le blond meurt mais Draco semble mieux le prendre que Harry ne le pensait. Le blond est juste inquiet pour sa réputation. Le soir, Voldemort convoque Harry et Severus pour abattre le mur qu'il est dans son esprit. Il découvre que son père n'a jamais abandonné sa mère et que c'est Gellert qui a tué la famille Riddle et non lui... Pendant ce temps, Remus cherche à revoir la mystérieuse inconnue polynectarisée en Tonks...

De retour à Poudlard, Draco est la risée de l'école. Tous attendent une humiliation totale pour prendre leur revanche sur le prétentieux Sang-Pur. Mais la réputation de ce dernier est sauve. Harry lui a offert le médaillon de Serpentard en réponse au lien qui les unissait.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Enfin, je peux publier ! Je suis désolée pour mercredi dernier mais mon compte ffnet s'est bloqué pendant onze trèèèès longs jours ! Je l'ai retrouvé lundi sans mes derniers enregistrements que je n'avais pas été sauvegardés... -_- J'aime écrire mais je déteste la réécriture. Tant pis, je dus mis mettre ! ^^ J'espère que je ne serais plus embêtée mais je ne reçois toujours pas mes alertes et mes reviews... Donc si vous ne trouvez pas mon chapitre du mercredi, c'est ffnet qui fait encore des siennes.  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 26 : Tournure  
**

_** Poudlard, dans un couloir, après le dîner...**_

Diane avançait dans les couloirs, un sourire en coin...

Le dîner avait été très intéressant. Le petit s'en était sorti mieux que ne l'avaient prévu les plus optimistes pronostiques. Il était incroyable. Son coup d'éclat en offrant un cadeau d'une telle valeur avait monopolisé toutes les attentions. Les élèves ainsi que les professeurs se demandaient comment ce bijou avait atterri dans la famille Black. La femme ricana toute seule dans le couloir désert. Si les gens savaient comment et pourquoi Regulus avait acquis ce pendentif, au péril de sa vie, l'objet serait beaucoup moins admiré... ou beaucoup plus selon les certains sorciers !

Elle arriva près d'une armure et attendit...

Heureusement le bijou était inoffensif maintenant. Elle y avait veillé... Mais restait un problème : si Tom l'apprenait, Draco serait de nouveau sa cible et il ferait tout pour récupérer le médaillon qu'il pense être toujours un horcruxe... De même pour Grindelwald...

« Alors on rêve ? »

Elle se retourna accueillant chaleureusement le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver discrètement derrière elle.

« Toujours aussi discret... Je suis heureuse de te revoir... »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il répondit à son étreinte.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as encore changé...

- N'exagère pas, Diane. J'ai juste pris quelques centimètres. Par contre, Harry s'est beaucoup développé et pas que physiquement.

- Oui, qui l'eut cru ? Il s'est épanoui chez les Malfoy. »

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire et rétorqua :

« Épanoui est un faible mot. Il a surpris tout le monde en revenant fiancé à Draco et voilà qu'il lui accorde tous les honneurs avec ce fabuleux bijou, même si nous savons que c'est un cadeau empoisonné.

- C'est pour cela que je t'ai fait venir. Je dois m'absenter un jour ou deux. Je voudrais que tu veilles sur Harry mais aussi sur Draco. Sirius t'aidera mais tu seras plus efficace et plus discret.

- Sans aucun souci ! Compte sur moi ! »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban, le même soir...**_

Fenrir était fier de lui. Le rat dans la cellule voisine perdait complètement les pédales. Il avait trouvé son point faible : une jalousie mêlée d'admiration profonde envers son ancien ami, Sirius Black, qu'il avait si atrocement trahi. Quelques jours encore et il serait "à point" pour répondre à ses réelles questions. Le loup-garou ferma les yeux. Il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé. On ne se livrait pas ainsi après des années de trahison sans avoir une raison valable. Pettigrew ne le lui aurait pas confié spontanément et ses crétins d'Aurors attendaient la fin de sa première peine pour pouvoir l'interroger de nouveau. Quel système stupide ! Il fallait réellement changer cela ! De toute façon, il y avait tellement de lois à changer... Il soupira. Si on arrivait à faire abstraction du léger détail problématique qu'était l'interdiction de voter en tant que loup-garou doublé d'un détenu à pertpétuité, ce qui faisait déjà un peu trop, il lui restait le fait qu'il n'avait ni la crédibilité ni les diplômes suffisants pour proposer des décrets au Ministère. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres... Conseiller Greyback... Cela sonnait bien. Mieux ! Juge Greyback... Hummm... Fenrir ricana en pensant : Ministre de l'éducation... Et tant qu'à rêver : Premier Ministre Greyback ! Le pire était qu'il serait sûrement plus efficace que ce veracrasse de Fudge...

« Peter !

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Est-ce que tu me verrais bien en Premier Ministre ?

- T'es complètement fou ! Tu n'as même pas les qualifications pour garder l'entrée du Ministère !

- Ce n'est pas vraiiiiii ! Je suis sûr que j'impressionnerais beaucoup de gens si je faisais le bon toutou devant la porte. On ferait une très bonne équipe avec Black !

- Mais faîtes-le taire... Couina le rat.

- Pfff... Les Aurors se fichent bien de tes demandes.

- Je ne parlais pas aux Aurors mais à Merlin ! Répliqua Peter désespéré.

- Et tu penses qu'il va t'exhausser ? Voyons, ce n'est pas parce que l'on est fou à Azkaban que l'on ne doit pas être conscient de l'impossible ! Quoique... Tu t'es bien livré... »

L'hameçon était lancé. C'était l'occasion. Fenrir n'avait plus qu'à attendre de voir si le rat allait mordre l'appât.

« Je le devais bien à Sirius après tout ce que j'ai fait. C'est... mon geste de départ...

- Tu exagères ! Tu n'es pas encore mort donc tout est encore possible.

- Même si je trouvais le moyen de m'évader. Je n'ai que des ennemis qui veulent ma peau : l'Ordre, les Maîtres et même une organisation secrète ! »

Fenrir jubilait. La proie était ferrée. Ses yeux se plissèrent... Les Maîtres ? Pourquoi "Les" ? Une organisation secrète ?

« Tu pourras toujours te changer en rat et échapper à tous.

- Non... L'autre taré blond me retrouvera où que je sois et sous n'importe quelle forme ! Il est plus dangereux et plus cinglé que le Lord et le citronné sénile. »

Blond ? Le loup-garou sursauta. Il ne devait pas attendre quelques jours ! Il fallait bluffer maintenant !

« Grindelwald aura d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper d'un petit rongeur... Tenta Fenrir.

- Oh non, il a trop peur que je dévoile la vraie prophétie ! S'exclama Peter.

- La prophétie ? »

Le silence... Plusieurs secondes...

« Quelle vraie prophétie ? Insista-t-il.

- Celle de... »

Peter s'interrompit là, se rendant sûrement compte de la gaffe qu'il allait commettre.

« Peter, réponds-moi ! Allez ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allai le répéter.

- ...

- Et de toute façon personne ne me croirait pas, quelque soit le sujet !

- ...

- Allez Peter... Avec une bonne information, on pourrait négocier notre retour auprès du Lord.

- Jamais il ne me pardonnera !

- Si ton information est capitale, deux-trois _Doloris_ et il te reprend dans ses rangs !

- Non, Greyback... Si je lui dis ce que je sais, il me tuera après une longue séance de torture.

- Alors dans ce cas, dis-moi cette prophétie et je tenterai ma chance. »

Fenrir laissa Peter réfléchir. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Il devait récupérer cette information. Il avait le pressentiment qu'elle lui serait plus qu'utile.

« Non... Ce serait dangereux...

- Pour qui ?

- ...

- Pour qui ? S'impatienta Fenrir.

- Je ne dois rien dire !!!

- Tu sais Pettigrew, vu où tu en es, tu ne risques plus rien. Tu l'as dit toi-même : tout le monde veut ta peau ! Alors si tu pouvais au moins avoir un allier, ce serait plutôt utile.

- Tu parles de toi ? Un loup-garou affamé enfermé à vie à Azkaban. Whouuaaaaa ! Je me sens tout de suite soutenu et protégé !

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être vexant ! Je voulais juste te trouver une solution ! Grogna le loup-garou, réellement blessé.

- Et pour quelle raison ? Ta bonté d'âme ? Notre solide amitié ? » Ironisa le rat, oppressé par le désespoir.

Fenrir se tut. Il voulait cette information mais ce n'était pas pour lui. C'était pour Théodore et son fils. Lui, il savait qu'il ne sortirait jamais de cet enfer mais peut-être que s'il donnait une chance aux deux hommes de retrouver une digne place auprès du Lord, il se sentirait mieux. Théodore et Théo... C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille... Il ferma les yeux un instant puis reprit :

« Peut-être pour les mêmes raisons qui ont mené un traître multirécidiviste, lâche et veule à se rendre pour libérer un innocent qu'il a, dans un lointain passé, considéré comme un ami... »

Son voisin ne répondit pas. Avait-il fait mouche ? Sûrement... Puisque lui-même était affecté par ses paroles...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la chambre de Remus, le même soir...**_

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance ! Hurla Remus.

- Moony, s'il te plait... Je sais que c'est difficile mais... Tenta Sirius.

- Non ! C'est non ! Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec ça !

- Il faut que tu comprennes...

- Non ! C'est toi qui dois comprendre ! Ce type est un monstre ! Il mord les gens pour les transformer en loup-garou et il s'attaque de préférence aux enfants ! Aux enfants, Sirius !

- Je sais mais plusieurs d'entre nous dont Harry pense que Greyback peut changer. Il faut tenter le coup. Nous avons besoin de lui...

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui ! Vous n'avez que des suppositions ! Le faire s'évader est un risque démesuré ! Si ce sale type en profite pour vous fausser compagnie et retourner près de Voldemort, il recommencera sa croisade pour repeupler le monde sorcier de loups-garous ! Je ne peux laisser faire cela ! Tu n'as pas idée de l'enfer que l'on peut vivre à se retrouver transformer en bête, d'être traité comme un pestiféré, de ne pas avoir plus de droit qu'un elfe de maison et encore !

- Moony, je sais ce que tu as enduré... Souffla Sirius.

- Non, tu ne sais pas ! J'avais même peur d'être rejeté par vous, mes amis... »

La voix de Remus se brisa. Il déglutit bruyamment, conscient de ce qu'il venait d'avouer... Mais la mystérieuse inconnue avait raison : il devait prendre sa vie en main, ne plus avoir peur de dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, ne plus laisser ses sentiments bouillonner sous un visage placide et un semblant de sourire qui n'atteignait jamais son coeur...

« Oui... J'avais peur d'être exclu du groupe si je vous donnais le fond de mes pensées, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher de faire vos gamineries cruelles envers Snape. Mais à l'époque j'avais l'impression que c'était lui ou moi et j'ai failli à la réputation des Gryffondors ! J'ai été lâche ! J'ai choisi de me taire plutôt que de risquer d'être exclu des Maraudeurs...

- Jamais on n'aurait fait une chose pareille ! S'indigna Sirius. Notre amitié était assez solide pour survivre à des désaccords ! On avait entièrement confiance en toi !

- Ah oui ? Vous aviez tellement confiance en moi que vous avez préféré mettre Peter en gardien pour le Sort de _Fidelitas_ de Godric's Hollow ?

- On pensait que ce serait tout simplement moins évident pour l'ennemi !

- Ne me mens pas, Sirius ! Vous aviez des doutes sur mes allégeances à cause de ma condition de loup-garou ! C'est uniquement pour cette raison que vous avez préféré choisir Peter !

- Ne me parle pas de ce traître ! Ce n'est qu'un sale rat qui mérite bien pire que de croupir à Azkaban ! S'énerva Sirius, peiné de savoir que son ami connaissait la vérité.

- Eh bien puisque nous en sommes aux révélations, je suis sûr que si James et toi n'aviez pas été aussi dominants dans le groupe, Peter aurait eu une vraie place et il ne serait jamais aller vers l'autre camp ! Souviens-toi ! Il ne brillait dans aucun domaine mais il était loin d'être mauvais. Il se sentait fade par rapport à vous ! Il aurait voulu vous épater pour vous prouver qu'il avait vraiment sa place dans les Maraudeurs ! Je sais qu'il ressentait quelque chose de semblable à mes sentiments de peur du rejet mais au lieu de se taire, il applaudissait à chacune de vos bêtises ! Il exagérait son rôle, vous suivant comme votre ombre, approuvant la moindre de vos décisions !

- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est de notre faute si Peter a mal tourné ? Demanda Sirius horrifié.

- Non... Répondit Remus plus calmement. Je dis que vous y avez contribué. Oui, c'est un traître ! Oui, il a fait des choses ignobles que l'on ne peut lui pardonner ! Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu es prêt à accorder une autre chance à un monstre qui mord des enfants et que tu ne penses même pas à faire de même avec un ancien ami !

- Jamais ! C'est de sa faute si James est mort et si Harry est orphelin ! »

Les deux hommes étaient face à face, les poings serrés de rage... Les yeux de Remus s'emplirent soudain de tristesse et de larmes...

« Oui, c'est vrai... Murmura Remus. C'est horrible. Peter a brisé la vie des Potter et la tienne... Alors que Greyback a juste brisé ma vie. Tu as raison : cela ne touche ni toi ni James donc c'est forcément moins important... »

Tiraillé entre l'impression d'avoir été injuste en disant cela mais se sentant libérer de l'avoir fait, il tourna le dos à son ami. Ne supportant plus d'avoir extériorisé tant de sentiments différents, il s'enfuit de la pièce.

Sirius resta tétanisé sur place. Pourquoi Remus ne lui avait pas confié ses craintes avant cela ? Avait-il réellement été le monstre d'égoïsme qu'il lui avait décrit ? Avait-il contribué à leur propre malheur ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Chacun était responsable de ses propres actes !

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage. Remus refusait de faire évader Greyback ou du moins de se taire sur le sujet. Il avait trouvé assez de caractère pour lui tenir tête et lui envoyer ses quatre vérités en plein visage. Tout cela, après une discussion avec sa satanée cousine ! Oh, Merlin, il y avait aussi ce problème ! Quand Remus allait apprendre l'identité de la femme qui l'intéressait tant, il prendrait cela pour une trahison !

Sirius décida de sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre les Gants Noirs dans le hall d'entrée. C'était une réunion pour planifier l'évasion de Greyback d'Azkaban. L'étape de lui demander d'abord de changer de camp avait été supprimée car la Chef suspectait Voldemort de vouloir le récupérer pour avoir des renseignements et Grindelwald de vouloir le tuer en même temps que Pettigrew pour garder ses secrets. Il fallait être plus rapide qu'eux. Il fallait prendre le risque ! Quitte à l'enfermer ici après pour qu'il ne présente aucun danger...

Sirius dévala l'escalier. Il trouverait bien un moment pour discuter plus longuement avec Remus. Peut-être avec l'aide de Harry, il obtiendrait quelque chose...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur, au même moment...**_

Dumbledore regardait le Maître des Potions se plaindre de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de la situation de Harry Potter, qui, chose atroce, avait failli être dans sa maison. L'homme en noir passait sa colère sur ce détail mais le vieux directeur savait que c'était le coup d'éclat du jeune homme qui l'agaçait. Il était tiraillé entre le soulagement de voir la dignité de son filleul sauvée et l'exaspération de voir encore le jeune Gryffondor s'en tirer avec brio. Il était vrai que c'était particulièrement ingénieux de la part de Harry d'avoir utilisé son lien avec Sirius pour récupérer l'objet qu'avait volé Regulus à son maître...

Le vieil homme, lui, était plus que satisfait. Deux horcruxes étaient à Poudlard et peut-être même deux autres si ses soupçons étaient fondés. C'était dangereux de laisser cet objet à un élève mais il ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur le bijou plus que maintenant mais il l'avait sous la main, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« De plus, la courge que vous avez recrutée pour le poste de DCFM ne va pas dépareiller avec la collection que vous avez fait jusqu'à présent ! »

Ah, on y revenait !

« Severus, mon cher ami...

- Je suis votre employé, pas votre ami. Je n'ai pas d'amis... Siffla l'acariâtre Maître des Potions.

- Eh bien, c'est le moment de vous en faire. Cette jeune personne me paraît charmante et elle semble très attirée par vous.

- Ne vous moquez pas, vieillard ! Que ferait une telle créature en ma compagnie ?

- Je vois que vous ne me contredisais pas. Quant à ce qu'elle ferait en votre compagnie, j'ai quelques idées datant de ma folle jeunesse mais je doute que vous aillez envie de les entendre. »

Albus pouffa de rire à l'air horrifié de l'homme.

« Non, merci ! Je veux pouvoir dormir tranquille cette nuit !

- Détrompez-vous mon cher, j'étais très...

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas que je ne serais pas là les deux jours prochains. Ne laissez surtout pas cette incompétente approcher de mes chaudrons !

- Bien sûr, Severus. Bonne chance pour votre concours... »

L'homme eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de chance. Je suis le meilleur ! »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, au même moment...**_

Harry s'allongea sur son lit le cœur battant encore la chamade... Mais que s'était-il passé ? Il avait pourtant pensé avoir tout réglé avec cette cérémonie et le médaillon de Serpentard. Draco était aux anges, les élèves avaient de quoi bavarder pendant des semaines, les professeurs étaient rassurés... Ne devait-il pas être tranquille ? Eh bien non ! Tout était encore la faute du blond ! Enfin... De sa faute mais il préférait tout mettre sur le dos de Draco. Mais était-ce vraiment un problème ?

...

Les deux fiancés s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre du Préfet en Chef pour discuter de la soirée. Draco l'avait remercié, Harry lui avait rappelé qu'il avait promis de le sortir de là, puis tout avait dérapé...

Sans comprendre comment, le Gryffondor s'était retrouvé plaqué au mur répondant au baiser passionné de son faux fiancé... qui prenait son rôle un peu trop au sérieux. À son plus grand désarroi, il appréciait ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il envie d'être dans les bras de ce garçon ? Mais surtout pourquoi y était-il si bien ? C'était Draco Malfoy ! Peut-être parce qu'il était son premier ? Peut-être qu'il devait avoir d'autres expériences pour pouvoir répondre à ces questions ?

Draco avait mis fin à son baiser en caressant doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes, lui murmurant un merci si tendre qu'il avait cru fondre sur place. Pourquoi ce petit prétentieux ne pouvait-il pas toujours être ainsi ? Il avait levé une main et remis une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille du Serpentard. Il l'avait observé un instant : la douceur de ses traits à ce moment-là lui donnait un côté enfantin. Il avait souri se disant que le petit aristocrate péteux qu'il était en serait vexé s'il avait su cela. Il caressa sa joue puis le repoussa pour s'en aller.

Le retour se fit au dortoir fut difficile. Il était perturbé par son envie de retourner dans la chambre de Draco. Mais il savait ce qui aurait fini par se passer et il ne voulait pas faire de nouveau cette erreur. Mais il était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans et ses reins lui racontaient bien autre chose ! Il était presque arrivé au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondors quand il prit conscience d'une chose : Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, lui avait donné explicitement l'autorisation de fréquenter son fiancé ! Les hormones chez un adolescent était une chose terriblement traître, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que notre preux Gryffondor fasse demi-tour et aille se jeter dans les bras de l'ennemi ! Rassurez-vous le sacrifice ne fut pas trop difficile...

Draco ne lui avait fait aucune remarque. Il avait attiré contre lui et prit ses lèvres avec avidité. Cette fois, le Gryffondor avait répondu avec la même intensité que le Serpentard. Pendant que les langues dansaient leur ballet, les mains n'étaient pas en reste. Celles de Draco glissaient sur la peau douce du brun pendant que celles de Harry s'acharnaient à essayer d'enlever les robes de fiançailles que portait toujours le blond. Enfin débarrassé de cette barrière de tissu, le brun profita de la peau laiteuse du blond. Celui-ci interrompit le baiser pour passer à un autre jeu buccal : une descente de baisers le long du corps de son amant. N'attendant pas l'approbation de son fiancé, Draco prit les choses en main... ou plutôt en bouche... Il joua ainsi quelques instants avant que Harry ne l'arrête.

« Draco, je...

- Oui, Harry, je le veux aussi. »

Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il désirait ? Est-ce qu'il était si transparent que cela ? Il avait pourtant pensé qu'il avait fait des efforts de ce côté-là. Apparemment non...

Draco le prit par la main et l'attira vers le lit où il s'allongea avec lui. Il entreprit de lui montrer d'autres délices... Il attrapa ses doigts et les guida jusqu'à sa bouche qui les engloutit avec sensualité. Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle perversion que le bassin de Harry fut pris de mouvements incontrôlés. Une fois les doigts généreusement couverts de salive, le blond les libéra pour les guider jusqu'à son entrée intime. Doucement, il aida le brun à le préparer.

Harry n'arrivait pas à analyser ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qui importait était de continuer...

Draco gémissait, plongeant son regard chargé de plaisir dans celui de son timide amant. Puis il s'immobilisa et relâcha les doigts de Harry. Le blond soutenait toujours son regard. La demande était silencieuse mais le brun la comprit.

Harry se redressa et se plaça entre les jambes de Draco qui s'écartèrent docilement. Il sépara doucement les deux muscles qui cachaient l'entrée qu'il avait préparée et se positionna. Il interrogea le blond du regard. Celui-ci confirma en un hochement de tête. Harry commença alors une lente pénétration. Draco gémit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le Gryffondor se demanda s'il n'était pas encore vierge de ce côté-là ? Lorsqu'il fut ancré en son amant, il marqua une pause pour le laisser s'ajuster à son membre. Quelques instants passèrent où l'on entendit que des respirations irrégulières... Puis le blond ondula contre le brun, lui donnant le signal. Harry commença alors des va et vient au plus profond de son fiancé. On appelait cela "un geste vieux comme le monde". Il savait maintenant pourquoi. Son corps savait ce qu'il devait faire sans l'avoir jamais appris...

Accroché à ses épaules, Draco fit descendre ses mains sur son dos ce qui laisseraient sûrement des marques le lendemain. Il saisit une de ses jambes et la posa sur l'épaule de Harry, permettant à celui-ci une plus profonde pénétration. Le Gryffondor montra sa satisfaction par un long soupir heureux et il reprit ses va et vient avec encore plus d'entrain. À chaque contact intime, Draco embrassait Harry qui lui murmurait des paroles tendres. Il laissa redescendre sa jambe pour toucher plus de peau, pour plus de contacts, pour tenter de se fondre en lui... jusqu'à la jouissance qui leur arracha un long cri... Harry s'effondra contre lui.

Essoufflé, le brun releva sa tête du cou où il s'était blotti. Il voulait voir le regard de Draco. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il avait bien fait les choses et qu'il avait comblé son amant. Les yeux brillants de celui-ci le rassurèrent... Puis ils s'étaient quittés sans rien dire, un peu gênés...

...

Harry souriait encore bêtement au souvenir de ces merveilleux instants, son cœur martelant encore ses côtes violemment. Draco avait été merveilleux. Il l'avait guidé pour sa première fois en tant que dominant. Il avait été patient, habile, si docile pour un être aussi orgueilleux... Le jeune brun soupira. Il avait adoré ! Aux Démons, tous ses préjugés sur son ennemis ! Il ne voulait retenir qu'une seule chose : Draco était un fabuleux amant quelque soit son rôle ! Harry avait envie de connaître cette facette de sa personnalité...

« Harry ? »

Il sursauta de surprise. Sirius ? Il reprit pied brusquement dans la réalité et se releva vivement pour attraper son miroir sur son chevet.

« Sirius ?

- Oui, chiot. Je voulais te parler.

- Où es-tu ?

- Encore à Square Grimmaud. Je ne te dérange pas dans ton sommeil ?

- Non... Je... Je viens de revenir de la chambre de Draco. Il m'a remercié pour le cadeau.

- J'espère qu'il t'en sera vraiment reconnaissant car tu as été formidable ! » S'exclama Sirius.

Harry rougit violemment ce qui fit éclater de rire son parrain.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il l'a été ! Répondit l'homme sur un ton moqueur.

- Tu m'appelais pour quelle raison ? Demanda le Survivant pour détourner la conversation.

- Nous avons eu "notre" réunion et il en est ressorti que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller avec Théo voir Greyback. Nous avons régler le problème plus rapidement et passer à la prochaine étape.

- C'est génial ! »

Se rendant compte que son enthousiasme pouvait être déplacé, Harry reprit plus calmement :

« Enfin, je voulais dire que cela allait faire avancer les choses...

- Harry, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas gêné avec moi... Je veux que tu n'aies pas peur de te confier à moi, même si cela ne va pas dans le sens de mes convictions... S'il te plaît... J'ai déjà eu une discussion difficile avec Remus...

- C'est normal qu'il ne l'accepte pas, Siri... Fenrir a gâché sa vie et celle de beaucoup d'autres.

- Il n'y a pas que cela... Murmura son parrain d'une voix triste.

- Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger... Tenta de le rassurer le jeune homme.

- Je ne pense pas. Quand il va savoir de qui il est tombé amoureux, ce sera pire. Mais il n'y a pas idée de s'éprendre en une conversation d'une personne dont on ne connaît ni le nom, ni le visage !

- Peut-être que lorsque l'on se débarrasse d'une identité, on ne voit plus que la personne. »

Harry vit Sirius lever un sourcil, étonné...

« Depuis quand es-tu si philosophe ?

- Mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas normalement, il est perturbé ! Voulut plaisanter le Survivant mais il vit les traits du visage de son parrain se crispèrent.

- Harry...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Siri. je vais m'en sortir. »

Sirius déglutit.

« Oui, bien sûr...

- Remus est quelqu'un de très compréhensif. Il comprendra.

- Il y a encore quelques heures, j'aurais dit la même chose mais maintenant, j'ai des doutes. »

Sirius changea de discussion. Il lui parla de la rentrée scolaire et de divers sujets légers mais Harry pouvait voir une lueur de tristesse briller dans ses yeux même lorsqu'il éclatait de rire. Il devait parler à Remus, trouver une solution, être utile au moins à cela...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la bibliothèque, un peu plus tard...**_

Severus attendait, un peu inquiet... Cette inquiétude commençait à lui pesait. C'était stupide et sans fondement ! S'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans ce monde qui n'avait rien à craindre, c'était bien le Lord ! Mais était-ce vrai ? beaucoup de gens voulaient la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres même si personne n'avait la capacité de l'atteindre... Jusqu'à maintenant...

Autre chose le perturbait. Il avait eu une longue discussion avec Lucius sur les deniers événements et ils avaient tous deux mis en place des sécurités et des mouchards pour pouvoir avancer dans leur propre enquête mais le Maître des Potions n'avait pu parler à son ami du plus important : le souvenir du faux passé du Lord ! Fichu Serment Inviolable ! La seule personne avec qui il pouvait en discuter, c'était Potter. Magnifique ! Quoique... À bien y réfléchir, il devait s'avouer que le gamin était celui qui réglait le plus de problèmes, ces derniers temps. En outre, il était celui qui paraissait le plus calme et le plus sensé. C'était le monde à l'envers !

Ses pensées prirent fin avec l'entrée brusque du Lord en compagnie de son affreuse bête, Nagini.

« As-tu une explication à ça ?! » Demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Severus attrapa au vol la Gazette où s'étalait en gros titre le soit-disant cambriolage du coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange à Gringotts qu'aurait perpétré le Lord.

« Non, Maître... Je pensais que vous aviez...

- Ce n'était pas moi ! Tu comprends, Severus ?! Ce n'était pas moi !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne ! Quelqu'un a eu l'audace d'usurper mon identité et cette personne doit le payer et le payer de sa vie ! »

Severus se recroquevilla. Et il avait été inquiet pour lui ? Ce type était le pire fléau qu'ait porté cette terre ! Il devait être gagné par la folie pour le sentir vulnérable !

Nagini semblait aussi en colère que son maître. Elle serpenta entre eux, sifflant sans arrêt. L'homme en noir eut la curieuse impression de se calmer, la même impression que celle qu'il ressentait quand Fumesek chantait pour Albus... Il confirmait : il était devenu fou pour penser une telle chose !

Il observa le Lord aller s'assoir. Il alla s'agenouiller face à lui.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Maître ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva un sourcil. Severus en aurait fait de même à sa place. Jamais il n'avait posé cette question avec autant de sincérité et le mage noir l'avait détecté.

« J'ai bien réfléchi à tous les événements des derniers jours. Je pense que tout est lié et qu'aucun détail ne doit être négligé. Je veux interroger Peter. Il a volé le sang de Potter. Comme ce n'était pas pour moi, c'était pour l'autre. Il doit savoir beaucoup de choses sur lui. Demain, nous allons organiser son évasion. Nous rentrerons au Manoir et je lui ferai passer les pires moments de sa vie s'il ne me dit pas ce qu'il sait... S'il se montre docile, j'aurais la clémence de l'achever proprement. »

Oh quelle chance ! Pensa ironiquement Severus mais il n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour ce traître. Non... Ce qui le tourmentait était que demain, il allait manquer le concours qu'il avait tant attendu. La vie était vraiment mal faite. Il réprima un soupir et allait acquiescer quand le cruel Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit :

« Nous interviendrons le matin, très tôt, accompagnés de Bellatrix et des frères Lestrange... Tu pourras ainsi aller à ton concours juste après. »

Severus sursauta. Le Lord n'avait pas oublié et de plus, il aménageait son emploi du temps selon ses activités. La folie... Oui, c'était la folie ! Il allait se réveiller dans une chambre capitonnée à Saint Mangouste et tout cela n'aurait été qu'un rêve !

« Qu'attends-tu pour me répondre ?

- Je suis encore estomaqué de votre bienveillance, Maître...

- Je ne fais pas cela par bienveillance ! Coupa le Lord. J'ai besoin de ménager mes alliés et il me semble que, malgré le flou qui entoure tes actions, tu es le plus proche de cette définition. »

L'aveu avait dû coûter à l'homme si orgueilleux et il devait être aux abois pour lui accorder une telle faveur.

« Severus...

- Oui, Maître ?

- J'ai vraiment besoin de soutien et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis cela mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi... »

Bien, s'il était à Saint Mangouste, il savait qui était son premier voisin. Était-ce rassurant ou inquiétant de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être extrêmement perturbé par les événements ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, le lendemain...**_

Harry tentait de se réveiller dans cette longue nuit peuplée de rêves perturbants, très perturbants... Il aurait voulu dormir encore un peu mais il devait reprendre un rythme scolaire normal. Les yeux toujours fermés, il soupira. Comme s'il pouvait avoir quelque chose de normal dans sa vie !

« Harry ? »

Sirius ? Encore ? Il lui avait parlé la veille... Le jeune homme attrapa le miroir et répondit inquiet.

« Oui, Siri ?

- Non, c'est moi : Remus.

- Moony ?

- Désolé de te déranger si tôt mais je voulais absolument te parler avant le début de tes cours.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oui... et non... Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai eu quelques soucis mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'appelle. »

Harry se dit que cela devait sûrement être sa discussion avec Sirius sur Fenrir. Les deux hommes avaient dû avoir une discussion difficile. On ne demandait pas à Remus de pardonner son agresseur mais au moins de le tolérer pour pouvoir mettre fin rapidement à cette guerre. C'était un homme raisonnable. Il saurait mettre de côté sa haine. Le jeune homme l'espérait mais pour l'instant, son presque parrain devait avoir besoin de parler de ce problème...

« En fait, je voudrais te demander des renseignements sur la femme avec qui j'ai discuté... »

Ah non, ce n'était pas Fenrir qui le perturbait. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que les adolescents pour qui les hormones étaient particulièrement dominantes.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Moony...

- S'il te plaît... Je n'en dors plus. Je sais que cela paraît stupide et très précipité mais... Je suis tombé amoureux d'une inconnue. Je crois que c'est la personne que j'ai attendue toute ma vie.

- Oh, Remus... »

Harry avait le coeur serré. Comment dire à cet homme si doux qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une Mangemorte ? Même s'il lui expliquait le rôle de la femme dans les Gants Noirs, il était sûr que la nouvelle le briserait.

« C'est dangereux, Moony...

- S'il te plaît, Harry... Je sais qu'elle a un rôle clef mais je sais garder un secret. Tu le sais, toi... »

La lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'homme intrigua Harry. Qui avait pu remettre en question la fiabilité de l'homme pour qu'il ajoute cette dernière phrase qui tenait plus de l'interrogation ?

« Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est dangereux pour toi. Je t'assure que tu n'apprécieras pas la réponse. Je ne peux pas te faire ça.

- Alors donne-moi au moins un indice, une piste, quelque chose qui me fera chercher plutôt que de tourner en rond jusqu'au petit matin ! »

Harry soutint le regard suppliant de l'homme. Pour une fois qu'il lui demandait son aide, il pouvait faire un effort. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. C'était risqué mais si cela fonctionnait, il réglait deux problèmes en un coup.

« Écoute-moi, Moony. Je vais te donner une manière de la joindre quand tu veux mais je veux que tu gardes ton calme.

- C'est promis ! Répondit précipitamment le loup-garou, visiblement fou de joie.

- Attends que je t'aies annoncé comment avant de me promettre quoi que ce soit.

- Inutile ! N'importe quoi sera parfait !

- Fenrir Greyback peut te permettre d'entrer en contact avec cette Mangemorte si tu lui demandes. »

L'homme blêmit et un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux. Harry continua à le fixer sans rien dire. Alors Remus, que vas-tu faire ? Quelles seront tes priorités dans le futur ? Resteras-tu bloqué dans un passé immuable en conservant une vieille haine ? Ou te tourneras-tu vers un possible avenir heureux en tentant de conquérir une personne qui t'a volé ton cœur mais qui ne correspond pas à tes critères de pur Gryffondor ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Azkaban...**_

Fenrir avait collé son visage sur les courts barreaux épais. La ridicule ouverture de la lourde porte de sa cellule ne lui permettait aucune vision de ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, il était sûr que quelque chose d'inhabituel se préparait. Il y avait une telle agitation dans les couloirs. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre les gardes dans cet état ? Ses mains se crispèrent sur le métal froid de la porte. Une attaque ! Cela ne pouvait être que cela ! On attaquait Azkaban ! Mais qui ? Les Gants Noirs voulaient le faire pour libérer Black mais celui-ci était déjà dehors ! Peut-être voulaient-ils le sortir de là ? Il secoua sa tête. Il était devenu une fiche molle aussi romantique qu'une adolescente ! Comment pouvait-il penser qu'on venait le délivrer ? Pettigrew ? Oui, on venait pour le rat ! Il avait tant d'informations. Soit on venait le capturer pour les lui soutirer, soit on venait l'abattre pour qu'il ne les divulgue à personne. Non, il ne pouvait laisser faire une chose pareille ! C'était son passe pour sauver sa famille ! Il devait être le seul à avoir ses renseignements !

« Eh, Peter ?

- Tais-toi, Greyback ! Je ne veux pas entendre encore...

- Non ! Écoute ! Je crois que l'on attaque la prison.

- Tu es fou ! Qui serait assez cinglé pour faire une chose pareille ?

- À vrai dire sur ce coup-là, on a le choix : Le Lord pour se venger et te soutirer des informations, tes anciens amis pour... les mêmes raisons ! Et n'oublions pas, ton cher blondinet, pour que tu te taises à jamais. Alors dans quel ordre le tiercé gagnant ? Je te propose de miser sur le troisième hypogriffe... »

Aucune réponse... Fenrir pouvait sentir la peur de l'homme.

« Peter... J'ai une solution pour toi. Les chances sont minces mais tu n'as rien d'autre comme allié qu'un "loup-garou affamé enfermé à vie à Azkaban". Tu te souviens ? »

Toujours aucune réponse... Les bruits dans les couloirs se rapprochaient.

« Je t'écoute... Finit par dire Peter d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu vas te transformer en rat et venir dans ma cellule.

- Hors de question ! Tu vas me dévorer !

- Peter ! Ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût pour t'exaspérer. Dépêche-toi de faire ce que je te dis sinon je t'assure que tu regretteras même de ne pas avoir fini dans mon estomac.

- Et après ? Demanda l'homme terrorisé.

- Et après tu te caches dans ma tunique et tu te fais inexistant.

- ça, je sais faire... J'ai beaucoup d'entrainement... »

Fenrir n'en doutait pas et cela devait raccrocher le rat à la réalité de pouvoir faire quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Il vit l'animal arriver quelques secondes plus tard. Le rat s'arrêta hésitant. Il devait se demander si finalement, il avait fait le bon choix. Fenrir le prit dans sa main.

« Très bien... Maintenant, quoiqu'il arrive, tu restes agrippé aux pans de ma tunique et tu ne bouges plus. »

Le temps de s'exécuter et un vacarme épouvantable se fit entendre dans leur couloir. Le loup-garou alla tranquillement dans un coin de sa cellule, bien campé sur ses jambes, il attendait l'attaque. Quelle ne fut sa surprise, lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur...

« Sirius Black !

- En personne ! Tu me manquais mon loup-loup ! Je suis venu avec des potes te libérer ! Tu viens ? »

Il devait rêver. Il n'y avait que dans les rêves qu'une telle chose pouvait se passer ! En attendant rêve ou pas, il ne se ferait pas prier. Il fonça à la suite de son sauveur qui était déjà reparti...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À proximité d'Azkaban...**_

Gellert avait lancé un très puissant Imperium à Tom lorsqu'il était dans son repère et il lui avait ordonné de le suivre. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à lui donner les dernières instructions.

« Tom, tu entres dans la prison sans te faire prendre et tu vas tuer Peter Pettigrew. As-tu compris ?

- Oui... Répondit son esclave d'une voix atone.

- Alors va et n'échoue pas dans ta mission, cette fois ! »

Il regarda l'homme s'éloigner. S'il se faisait prendre, ce ne serait pas une grande perte. L'expérience était décevante. La copie de Voldemort était instable et difficilement manipulable. Si elle ne lui servait pas plus que cela, il devrait sans débarrasser...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À proximité d'Azkaban, aussi...**_

Cinq silhouettes noires glissèrent le long d'un mur puis s'immobilisèrent derrière un épais buisson.

« Bien, nous procéderons comme pour votre évasion... Murmura le Lord en regardant les Lestrange. Nous attaquons de front, ce à quoi les gardiens ne s'attendent jamais. En tuant discrètement les deux hommes à la porte principale, l'alerte ne sera pas donnée immédiatement et nous gagnerons assez de temps pour mener à bien notre mission. Rodolphus et Rabastan, vous vous charger d'eux. Severus, tu files directement jusqu'aux cellules puisque tu sais où elles se trouvent après notre dernière visite. Bella, tu couvriras ses arrières. Une fois, là-bas, vous délivrez d'abord Fenrir puis vous capturez le traitre. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Maître. » Répondirent les Mangemorts de concert.

Ses hommes allaient s'excuser quand il les arrêta net. Interloqué par l'expression de surprise de leur Maître, ils se tournèrent vers l'objet de son attention. À quelques mètres d'eux, un autre Lord courait en direction de l'entrée de la prison. Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Mais avant que quiconque ne fasse un geste, un vacarme épouvantable se fit entendre et un groupe de personnes enveloppées de capes noires sortit d'Azkaban en courant et se dirigea vers les barques arrimées à l'unique port de l'île maudite. Le deuxième Lord s'immobilisa semblant perdu mais lorsque les gardiens de la prison arrivèrent en courant, un homme blond arriva de nulle part, l'attrapa par le bras et transplana. Pourtant, on ne pouvait transplaner à Azkaban !

Les Mangemorts et leur Maître n'avaient toujours pas bougé de leur cachette. Ils virent les gardiens attaquer les fuyards en noir qui se défendirent avec brio. La barque s'éloigna puis sûrement arrivé à une distance suffisante pour éviter les sorts d'anti-transplanage, ses occupants disparurent...

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici, à part faire la même chose car l'endroit allait grouiller d'Aurors d'ici peu. Les cinq silhouettes s'éclipsèrent comme elles étaient arrivées...

**Fin du chapitre 26**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Notes :** . **Pour cette fois, je suis désolée de n'avoir pu répondre aux reviews mais j'ai préféré privilégié la réécriture de la fin de mon chapitre pour que vous l'ayez cette nuit... Je vous remercie tous d'avoir attendu patiemment une semaine de plus et je rassure ce qui étaient inquiets : tout va bien à part les problèmes avec mon compte. **

**J'embrasse particulièrement ****Lalouve à qui je vais dédier le prochain chapitre qui ferait beaucoup plus long pour lui faire plaisir ! Je suis sûre que vous ne détesterez pas ce petit cadeau que je lui fais, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ **

**Merci aussi à Forêt Interdite qui va avoir la tache de tout corriger après la publication de ce chapitre...  
**

Pour ceux qui veulent, je publierai demain une première partie d'un **two shot** que j'avais écrit pour **Kimmy Lyn** pour le **MDR4** mais je tiens à préciser que c'est un sujet un peu particulier avec un rating un peu plus élevé qu'habituellement. Cela s'appelle **"Tentative de soumission"** et vous le trouverez dans la **SECTION D28**.**  
**

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	27. Chapter 27 : Dispute

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père. L'affaire échoue mais Harry arrive à la négocier encore en dévoilant la présence d'un mur d'Oubli dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Tonks et Sirius polynectarisé vont vérifier l'absence de Grindelwald dans sa prison mais ils se font prendre en sortant par Scrimgeour... Sirius est conduit à Azkaban et Tonks s'enfuit pour retourner à Square Grimmaud pour avoir un alibi... Mais Remus se rend compte de la supercherie et décide de garder le silence pour enquêter sur le double qui a prit la place de Tonks et qui l'a tant séduit...

Harry miné par l'incarcération de son parrain va faire un tour en balai et à un accident. Il est sauvé par Draco. Entre temps, Gellert arrive à créer une copie du Lord grâce à un horcruxe, en manipulant Peter. Celui-ci rongé par les remords décide de se sacrifier pour au moins faire une chose de bien dans sa vie : il se rend aux Aurors pour faire libérer Sirius...

Harry se retrouve lier à Draco pour un sort définitif : si le brun meurt, le blond meurt mais Draco semble mieux le prendre que Harry ne le pensait. Le blond est juste inquiet pour sa réputation. Le soir, Voldemort convoque Harry et Severus pour abattre le mur qu'il est dans son esprit. Il découvre que son père n'a jamais abandonné sa mère et que c'est Gellert qui a tué la famille Riddle et non lui... Pendant ce temps, Remus cherche à revoir la mystérieuse inconnue polynectarisée en Tonks...

De retour à Poudlard, Draco est la risée de l'école. Tous attendent une humiliation totale pour prendre leur revanche sur le prétentieux Sang-Pur. Mais la réputation de ce dernier est sauve. Harry lui a offert le médaillon de Serpentard en réponse au lien qui les unissait. Ce cadeau les rapproche plus que de raison...

Remus se dispute avec Sirius au sujet de Fenrir. Celui-ci est en effet libéré par les Gants Noirs au nez et à la barbe de Voldemort et de Gellert...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chose promise chose due ! ^^ Voici le long chapitre que je vous annonçais la semaine dernière. J'ai ajouté quelques "scénettes" par rapport à ce qui était prévu. **

**Je le dédie à Lalouve, notre adorable jeune maman québécoise ! ^^ Mais, bien entendu, tout le monde est convié à la lecture ! ;)  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 27 : Dispute  
**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la Salle du Trône...**_

Le Lord n'avait pas bougé depuis leur retour de l'expédition ratée. Il s'était assis, avait ordonné de s'agenouiller à ses quatre Mangemorts et avait fermé les yeux... Au pied du trône, Severus attendait au côté des trois Lestrange. Il était nerveux. Que s'était-il passé ? Que Greyback se soit échappé, c'était concevable : il était loin d'être un imbécile. Qu'il ait des alliés autres que des Mangemorts à la rigueur, c'était possible : il devait bien y avoir quelques loups-garous fanatiques pour lui rester fidèles même emprisonné. Mais le reste ? Comment expliquer qu'il avait vu un deuxième Seigneur des Ténèbres courir vers Azkaban et être aussi surpris qu'eux de l'évasion de Greyback ? Clou de l'histoire, Grindelwald avait débarqué pour faire transplané la copie du Lord ! Était-ce ce même individu qui avait fait croire à l'attaque de Gringotts par son Maître ? Mais qui avait pu faire du Polynectar pour se faire passer pour le Lord ? Le Maître des Potions frissonna en pensant aux ingrédients nécessaires. Comment avait-on pu se procurer un phanère du Lord ? Celui-ci était si paranoïaque qu'il devait faire disparaître le moindre poil tombé sous la douche ! Pourtant quelqu'un avait réussi...

La réaction du Lord allait être terrible. Cela se comprenait pour une fois mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce fiasco allait lui coûter bien plus que quelques _Doloris_. Son concours était dans quelques heures et il n'avait rien préparé ! En admettant bien sûr qu'il puisse s'y rendre... Il avait terriblement envie de lancer un sort de _Tempus_ mais montrer son impatience serait interprété comme de l'ennui et il doutait que le Lord apprécie ce genre d'insolence.

« Severus... »

Mais pourquoi lui ? C'était toujours lui que l'on appelait en premier quand il avait quelque chose d'horrible ou d'impossible à faire ou à expliquer !

« Severus, tu peux disposer. Va à ton concours mais reviens ce soir... J'ai des ordres à te donner.

- ...

- Exécution !

- Oui, Maître ! »

Le Maître des Potions n'en revenait pas. Le Lord devait être bien perturbé pour être aussi clément après une telle débâcle. Severus s'éclipsa rapidement, courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque et lança un _Tempus_ : 7h40... Il avait encore le temps !

Il prit la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Ministère. Il sourit en arrivant dans le hall du grand bâtiment. Quel culot avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de garder une voie directe pour cet endroit. Personne ne se douterait d'une telle énormité donc personne ne la vérifiait ! Le Lord était un tacticien de génie même s'il semblait quelque peu perturbé ces temps-ci. Au passage, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais parler de cette voie à Dumbledore...

Severus se dirigeait vivement vers l'aile où se passait le concours. Il devait se concentrer sur sa nouvelle potion ! Le reste, il s'en occuperait après... Mais les idées continuaient à se bousculer dans son esprit : Le Lord... Tacticien de génie... Peut-être que ce geste envers lui n'était qu'une façon de l'amadouer pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait ? Cela ne pouvait être autre chose ! Et alors ? Tant qu'il pouvait gagner ce concours et en récolter toute la gloire, que lui importait les raisons ! Il aurait pu ne pas y participer et récolter les problèmes tout de même ! Oui, il pouvait se considérer pour une fois comme chanceux...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle, au petit-déjeuner...**_

Harry reprit une gorgée de jus de citrouille, en observant son désormais vrai fiancé, qu'il l'ait voulu au départ ou non.

Draco était malheureusement redevenu Draco... Il avait l'air de trôner parmi les Serpentards qui chantaient ses louanges. Certains le faisaient par réelle admiration pour leur Prince mais d'autres tentaient seulement de faire oublier à leur leader leur "égarement involontaire" des derniers jours. Les élèves des autres maisons avaient repris leur comportement normal... Sauf Justin qui continuait à regardait méchamment le blond. Harry fronça les sourcils. Était-ce un problème ? Le Poufsouffle n'était pas connu pour sa rancune ni pour sa violence mais... Son regard était si inquiétant.

Harry reprit son petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour Draco. Il saurait se défendre seul... Il avait d'autres soucis en tête : les intentions de la nouvelle prof de DCFM, Voldemort et son passé falsifié, le rôle de Grindelwald dans tout cela, la réaction de Remus quand Fenrir serait dans son camp... Il avait énormément d'informations nouvelles et pourtant, il n'avait pas progressé d'un iota dans toute cette histoire ! Il soupira... Non, décidément, il valait mieux ne pas y penser ce matin. Cela ne servait à rien de se faire du mauvais sang tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé un fil conducteur dans tout cela ou tout du moins trouver un moyen de transmettre ses informations sans violer les Serments qu'il avait faits.

Notre héros reporta son attention sur son fiancé. Celui-ci se pavanait au milieu de sa cour. S'arrangeant pour être au centre de l'attention, le médaillon fièrement exposé sur son torse. Il avait son air hautain habituel. Il faisait des remarques acerbes souvent moqueuses et parfois même méchantes sur les élèves qui s'étaient moqués de lui. Ses camarades ricanaient d'un rire un peu forcé... Harry se demanda qui était le vrai Draco Malfoy. Ce petit crétin arrogant qui semblait mépriser le reste du monde ou l'amant passionné et tendre de la veille ? Il soupira de nouveau... Sûrement les deux... Chaque personne ne se montrait pas sous un même jour à tout le monde et à tout moment. Mais tout de même... Les deux versions de son "fiancé" étaient si éloigné l'une de l'autre !

Sentant sûrement qu'il l'observait, le blond tourna la tête pour croiser son regard. Il lui sourit... Un sourire sincère et éclatant... Un de ces sourires qui atteignent les yeux pour les faire briller de joie. Harry le lui rendit automatiquement mais lorsque Draco reprit son air d'aristocrate prétentieux, il resta figé. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Avait-il rêvé cet instant ? Le Serpentard avait-il réellement abaissé quelques secondes son masque glacial pour lui et en public ?! Même pour un instant, c'était impensable !

« Charlie a raison. »

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui avait le nez dans son bol de lait chocolaté.

« Pardon ?

- Je disais : Charlie a raison.

- À quel sujet ? Intervint Hermione aussi étonnée que Harry.

- Les reptiles sont dangereux mais il est possible de les dresser quand on sait comment les prendre.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, Ron ? Insista la brune.

- De rien... De rien...

- Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin ! Tu devrais... »

Laissant leur amie partir dans une longue liste de conseils pour être d'attaque le matin, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard de connivence. Le brun, les joues un peu rouges d'avoir été surpris par son ami, souriait au roux qui continuait calmement son petit-déjeuner. Il était ravi d'avoir eu de nouveau son soutien et son accord.

Harry reporta son attention sur la table des professeurs. Sirius n'était pas là, ce matin. Le plan avait-il déjà été exécuté ? Le jeune homme remarqua aussi l'absence de Snape et de Drignil. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée du courrier. Aux premières lectures de la Gazette, il eut des cris d'horreur. Hermione leur montra la Une du journal :

_"Attaque à Azkaban très tôt ce matin_

_Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou sanguinaire, _

_Criminel extrêmement dangereux est en liberté !"_

Harry sourit. C'était fait. Les Gants Noirs étaient d'une efficacité sans pareille !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la Salle du Trône...**_

Le Lord regarda Severus partir. Avait-il bien fait ? Il aurait dû le garder près de lui pour régler cette histoire de cinglé mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait mettre le Maître des Potions de bonne humeur. Ces pressentiments étés fondés jusqu'à présent, il était judicieux de les suivre encore. Il abaissa son regard sur les Lestrange qui n'avaient pas bougé, sûrement dans l'attente d'une punition pour passer sa colère.

« Bien... Commença-t-il calmement. L'un d'entre vous peut-il me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Maître... Répondit Bellatrix. Je crois que quelqu'un tente de se faire passer pour vous.

- Je ne m'en serais jamais douté seul ! Cracha-t-il d'un ton ironique. Et les autres ?

- Quels autres ?

- Ceux qui ont aidé Fenrir ! S'impatienta le Lord.

- Je pense que c'étaient des loups-garous, Maître.

- Peut-être... Mais j'ai un sérieux doute...

- On a plus qu'à attendre et Greyback reviendra vers vous pour vous donner une explication, Maître.

- Peut-être... Mais j'ai aussi un doute là-dessus. Je pense qu'il va falloir le motiver. Rodolphus et Rabastan, vous allez me chercher Théodore Nott et laisser un message à Fenrir pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il doit revenir ici.

- Bien sûr, Maître ! » Répondirent en chœur les deux frères en ricanant.

Les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent trop heureux de ne pas avoir payé l'échec de la mission.

« Bella, ma chère Bella, je vais te confier une mission difficile.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître.

- Je veux que tu trouves un moyen pour que je voie Potter seul à seul.

- Mais... Hésita la femme avant de se ressaisir. Bien sûr, Maître. Je trouverai... »

Le Lord ferma les yeux. Il entendit la Mangemorte sortir. Cet atroce mal de tête ne le lâchait pas. Une douleur lancinante n'avait cessé de lui marteler le crâne depuis son retour au Manoir. Il avait même l'impression que c'était de plus en plus fort. Heureusement, il avait encore quelques fioles de la potion de Severus. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Nagini n'était pas là. Dommage, caresser l'animal lui donnait un certain bien-être. Il se leva pour aller dans la bibliothèque. Marchant dans les couloirs de son manoir, il résuma la situation...

Il avait enfin un début de piste. Il savait dorénavant qu'il y avait deux autres camps : celui de l'Ennemie et celui de Grindelwald. Le premier camp avait réussi à emmener Greyback. Que ce soit de grès ou de force, une meute de loups-garous ou non, il ne pouvait plus compter sur ce Mangemort pour l'instant. Le second camp semblait plus dangereux : il avait fait un double de lui-même et il se doutait de la façon dont ce mage noir à la manque avait procédé. Le sang de Harry, un horcruxe, un reste de son père et on pouvait recréer un clone de sa personne. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un serait assez informé, assez cinglé, assez suicidaire pour faire une telle chose. Le but ? Aucune idée ! Mais rien qui ne puisse être dans son intérêt !

Le Lord arriva dans sa pièce préférée. Il s'installa confortablement. Il lui fallait un plan d'action.

Premier objectif : détruire la copie. Il n'y avait qu'un seul LUi dans cet univers... et même dans les autres ! La modestie ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts !

Second objectif : remettre ce minable mage noir de Grindelwald à sa place c'est-à-dire six pieds sous terre ou à la rigueur dans sa prison à tenir compagnie à son golem !

Troisième objectif : expliquer à la gamine qui se prenait pour une Ennemie qu'elle devait retourner jouer à la poupée avant qu'il ne s'occupe sérieusement de son cas ! Une fois Grindelwald disparu, son aura de magie noire suffirait sûrement à la faire fuir !

Quatrième objectif : se débarrasser de tous les témoins gênants de sa faiblesse... À bien y réfléchir, vu le nombre de personnes concernées, peut-être que des sorts d'_Oubliette_ seraient plus judicieux... Il ne voulait pas décimer son équipe !

Cinquième objectif et le plus important : se débarrasser du crétin anorexique à moitié crevée et du vieillard citronné pour enfin conquérir le monde !

Parfait ! C'était parfait ! Présenté ainsi, les camps adverses ne présentaient plus aucun danger. Un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien maintenant. Il aurait l'esprit plus reposé et plus alerte ce soir quand Severus reviendrait pour prendre les ordres qu'il avait préparés...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud...**_

Sirius donna quelques coups hésitants sur la porte de la chambre de Remus.

« Entrez ! »

Il se glissa doucement dans la pièce. Son ami était assis à son bureau. Il écrivait, sans se soucier de sa présence.

« Bonjour Moony.

- Bonjour Sirius. »

Ah, c'était "Sirius" donc il lui en voulait toujours.

« Nous venons de terminer la réunion et... »

Remus se retourna vivement, prêt à se lever.

« Elle était là ?!

- Qui ?

- Tu sais qui !

- Voldemort ? Bien sûr que non... »

Sirius restait Sirius et une occasion de taquiner quelqu'un ne devait jamais se perdre.

« Sirius !!! Rouspéta Remus.

- Bon d'accord ! Non, ELLE n'était pas là. »

L'homme déçu se retourna, reprit sa plume et se pencha un peu plus sur son parchemin.

« Nous avons fini la mission.

- Bien.

- Cela s'est bien passé.

- Bien.

- "IL" a accepté de nous aider...

- ...

- Mais pour l'instant, "IL" doit rester enfermé dans la chambre que je lui ai attribuée.

- ...

- Moony... C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Fenrir... »

Remus se retourna violemment, les yeux emplis de colère.

« Parce que maintenant, c'est Fenrir et plus Greyback ?!

- Moony...

- Il n'y a pas de "Moony" qui tienne pour toi s'il a un "Fenrir" !

- Écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît... Supplia Sirius. C'est un allié inespéré. On va pouvoir avoir des informations capitales, sans compter que sa puissance est phénoménale. Cela va peut-être permettre de faire basculer les choses en notre faveur et de gagner cette guerre... Alors tu ne pourrais pas mettre ta rancœur de côté si on peut faire régner la paix dans le monde sorcier. Je ne te demande pas de faire ami-ami avec lui, juste de le tolérer dans l'équipe.

- Quelle équipe, Sirius ? Tu parles des Gants Noirs que tu ne m'as toujours pas présentés ? Ah oui, c'est vrai comme Greyback y était, tu avais peur que je fasse une esclandre !

- J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux d'y aller par étape. Il fallait le convaincre d'être de notre côté et si tu avais été là à l'injurier, je doute qu'il aurait coopéré. Quoique je dois avouer que cela a été plus facile que nous l'avions prévu.

- Et que lui avez-vous promis en échange ? Une livre de chair bien fraiche et bien jeune chaque jour ?!

- Remus... Murmura tristement Sirius. Il a seulement demandé à voir sa famille.

- Parce que ce monstre sait ce qu'est une famille ? Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas demandé sa meute ? »

Sirius ne savait plus comment faire pour calmer son ami qui risquait de ne plus l'être si la conversation continuait sur ce ton.

« De plus, reprit Remus, si tu voulais vraiment faire cela pour des informations, pourquoi n'as-tu pas récupéré Peter en même temps ? Il a beaucoup plus d'informations à donner et il est bien plus aux abois que Greyback ! Il aurait été plus facile à convaincre.

- Jamais !

- Retour à la case départ ! Pourquoi Greyback plus que Peter ? »

Les poings serrés, Sirius le fusillait du regard.

« Je fais plus confiance à un vrai ennemi qu'à un faux ami !

- Et moi, je préfère donner sa chance à un ancien ami qui s'est engagé dans la mauvaise voie qu'à un monstre-né ! »

La situation n'avait pas évolué depuis leur dernière conversation. Sirius était en colère contre son ami mais surtout contre lui-même pour ne pas savoir répondre à ces attaques. Quelque chose au fond de lui hurlait que Remus avait sûrement raison mais l'admettre signifiait beaucoup trop de choses à accepter en même temps... et des choses pas très reluisantes...

« Et s'il vous trahissait ? Demanda vicieusement Remus.

- Nous l'avons mis sous _Serment Inviolable_. Nous ne sommes pas stupides !

- Bien... Je le laisserai tranquille mais par contre, je fais mes bagages dès maintenant. »

L'homme se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

« Mais pour aller où ? Demanda Sirius étonné.

- N'importe où tant que je ne suis pas sous le même toit que ce monstre ! »

Figé, ne sachant que dire, le Maître des lieux observa son désormais ex-meilleur ami, rassemblaient le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait. Comment faire pour le retenir ? Il ne pouvait pas perdre un ami pour tenter de gagner cette guerre. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait bien une idée mais il était gêné de faire ce genre de choses en tant qu'adulte...

« Remus, reste.

- Non !

- S'il-te-plaît ? Demanda-t-il avec ses yeux de chien battu.

- Quelle partie du mot "non" ne comprends-tu pas ? » Grogna le loup-garou.

Sirius n'avait plus le choix. Il sortit en courant de la pièce et dévala les escaliers.

« Maman !!! »

Quoi ?! Quelque chose choquerait ? À tout âge, on appelle sa mère quand on a un problème !

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon grand bébé ? Demanda Walburga les yeux brillants.

- Tu peux éviter le "grand bébé", s'il-te-plaît ? »

C'était un peu trop même pour Sirius.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon fils ? Demanda la femme avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

- Remus va partir et je ne sais comment faire pour le retenir ! »

La vieille femme approcha son visage du bord de son tableau et demanda d'un air courroucé :

« Tu n'as pas su présenter les choses pour Greyback, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai dit que c'était important pour la guerre...

- Mais enfin, Sirius, quand apprendras-tu à avoir un peu de diplomatie ?

- Pfff ! Tu veux dire de la manipulation ?

- Quand c'est pour le bien de la personne, c'est de la diplomatie !

- Parce que accepter le type qui vous a mordu pour faire de vous un loup-garou, c'est pour le bien de Remus ?

- Eh bien si c'est comme cela que tu as défendu la chose, ne t'étonne pas que ton ami soit en train de partir avec sa misérable valise ! »

Sirius se retourna pour voir en effet Remus descendre les escaliers.

« Moony, je t'en prie ! Reste ! Il doit y avoir une solution !

- La solution c'est "il part et je reste" ! Un point c'est tout !

- Laisse-le partir, Sirius ! Intervint Walburga. Cela fera deux problèmes en moins !

- Mais enfin, mère ! Tu étais sensée m'aider ! »

Puis se rendant compte des paroles de sa mère, l'homme s'étonna :

« Deux problèmes ?

- Oui ! Greyback coopérera sans que quelqu'un nous mette constamment des bâtons dans les roues et notre espionne que ton ami pourchasse de ses assiduités pourra enfin revenir sans se déguiser pour assister à nos réunions ! »

Remus qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte s'arrêta net. Sirius sourit. Merlin que sa mère était diaboliquement tordue !

« De plus, cela lui aurait fait tellement de peine de voir Fenrir, qui est une personne qu'elle apprécie énormément, se faire insulter à tout bout de champ ! »

Walburga avait peut-être un peu exagéré l'amitié entre Fenrir et Bellatrix... Sirius observait son ami. Il pouvait voir ses épaules trembler, les jointures de ses doigts blanchir tant sa main s'était serré sur la poignée. Il hésitait. Sa mère en rajouta une couche.

« Elle risque déjà sa vie tous les jours alors ce sera un soulagement pour elle d'avoir au moins un endroit où elle n'aura pas à se cacher. Elle...

- Je reste !

- Moony ?

- Je reste ! Je veux la rencontrer ! Je ne suis pas un danger pour elle ! Je sais me faire très discret ! L'Ordre n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de moi ! Je veux même faire partie des Gants Noirs, si vous le désirez !

- Je suis si content, Remus !

- Ce n'est pas parce que je reste que je te pardonne ! »

Sirius vit son ami remonter dans sa chambre en grommelant. Il se tourna vers sa mère.

« Merci, mère...

- De rien, mon fils, mais n'oublie pas une chose : loup-garou ou pas, un homme se dirige à la baguette et je te parle de celle que tu acquiers à ton entrée à Poudlard.

- Mère ! Je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de discussion avec toi !

- Tu as tord. Il est si facile de manipuler les mâles. Moi-même par exemple, j'ai beaucoup...

- Je m'en vais ! De toute façon, je dois retourner à l'école. J'ai cours dans une heure. »

Sirius s'enfuit les mains sur ses oreilles, laissant sa mère glousser derrière lui.

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans la salle du cours de DCFM, en fin de matinée...**_

Sirius tentait de faire disparaître les horribles dernières paroles de sa mère de sa tête quand il invita les élèves à entrer dans sa salle. C'était la classe de Harry... Il en avait rêvé.

« Jeunes gens, bonjour ! Veuillez vous installer et sortir vos affaires en silence. »

Il observa les Gryffondors prendre place avec le sourire aux lèvres et les Serpentards hésiter à s'asseoir, la mine sombre et l'air aussi méfiant que hautain.

« Monsieur Nott ?

- Oui, Professeur Black.

- Vous êtes attendu chez le directeur.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, c'est urgent. »

Le jeune homme avait pâli. Harry le regarda sortir avec un pincement au cœur. Il savait que c'était au sujet de son deuxième père et il espérait que c'était juste pour lui annoncer officiellement son évasion.

« Harry, concentre-toi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il sursauta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce ton si sérieux chez son parrain.

« Oui, professeur. Désolé... »

...

Le cours se passa admirablement bien même les Serpentards durent admettre que Sirius Black était un excellent professeur : son discours était clair, précis et efficace, le tout saupoudré de quelques touches d'humour. Un cours de DCFM comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis leur troisième année avec le professeur Lupin !

Harry était aux anges jusqu'à ce que Théo revienne quelques secondes avant la fin du cours. Le jeune homme avait beau tenté de ne rien laisser paraître, il était visiblement bouleversé. Il était livide et la seule couleur de son visage était ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet du Survivant, il lui fit signe de l'attendre, prenant tout son temps pour ranger les affaires qu'il n'avait pas utilisées.

« Hermione, Ron, partez devant. Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner dans quelques minutes. »

Harry et Théo se retrouvèrent seul dans la classe avec leur professeur.

« Si vous voulez parler, vous pouvez rester ici... Proposa ce dernier. Mais pas longtemps, vous devez aller déjeuner.

- Oui, monsieur ! » Répondirent les deux jeunes hommes.

Une fois, Sirius sortit, Théo s'effondra...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Ministère, dans le Département des Inventions,...**_

Severus ajouta une dernière touche à sa potion. C'était absolument parfait. Pas qu'il l'a préparée moins bien d'habitude mais là, c'était pour sa consécration. Bien que incolore et inodore, elle avait le goût de la victoire. Il était un Maître incontesté en Potion mais avec cette invention, il entrerait dans l'Histoire. Une potion anti-douleur universelle d'une extrême efficacité, sans effet secondaire, sans dépendance, pouvant être utilisée chez les nourrissons comme chez la femme enceinte. Elle était parfaite !

Jetant un coup d'œil méprisant à ses concurrents voisins, il inspira profondément. Se gonflant d'orgueil, il mit sa potion dans plusieurs fioles et nettoya son plan de travail. Génial, méticuleux, propre, il était le meilleur ! Sa seule inquiétude était la rumeur qui courrait sur la possible participation de "L'Aiguille Écarlate". C'était un Maître des Potions d'outre-Atlantique, réputé pour avoir créé plusieurs potions tant dans le domaine de la médecine que dans celui des cosmétiques. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un qui s'intéressait au maquillage des sorcières ne pouvait être un réel concurrent quelque soit son niveau !

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre les résultats qui seraient le jour même vu le peu de candidats cette année. La guerre freinait beaucoup d'activités...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle, au déjeuner...**_

Draco sirotait son thé en silence. Il était inquiet. Pourquoi Harry était-il resté avec Théo ? Pourquoi celui-ci avait-il besoin de parler à son fiancé ? Soit, il devait être bouleversé par l'évasion de son deuxième père, loup-garou et criminel, mais... Pourquoi en parlait à Harry ? Les deux garçons avaient-ils lié une réelle amitié après le sauvetage de Monsieur Nott par le Survivant ? Peut-être... Théo était très famille et il n'avait que son père. Sa reconnaissance devait être sans borne. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela !

« Pansy n'est pas là... Indiqua Blaise.

- Oui, je sais... Coupa Draco. Laisse-la tranquille et ne lui pose pas de questions.

- Tu es de bien méchante humeur. L'absence de ton sauveur personnel te manquerait-elle ?

- Blaise... » Menaça le blond.

Mais le jeune métis avait une terrible envie de taquiner son ami.

« Ou alors tu es inquiet pour Théo. Je te rassure. Il est entre de bonnes mains. Tu sais à quel point Potter peut être très attentif au malheur des autres et il peut tout mais absolument tout mettre en œuvre pour consoler le pauvre... Eh Draco ! Mais où vas-tu ? »

Blaise regarda le blond s'en aller brusquement en grommelant. Un de ses sourcils se leva. Peut-être que cette parodie de fiançailles n'en était pas totalement une...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle, au déjeuner...**_

Ron vit Malfoy quitter brusquement la Grande Salle, un air très contrarié sur le visage. Harry n'était toujours pas de retour. Allait-il le chercher ? Son ami n'aimait pas qu'on le surveille ou que l'on ne lui fasse pas confiance. Si le sale Serpent avait la mauvaise idée de lui ordonner d'aller déjeuner, il s'apercevrait que Harry n'était pas un gentil petit Gryffondor que l'on mène par le bout du nez !

Le roux devait trouver un moyen de sortir de table et de les rejoindre avant le drame. Mais Hermione trouverait cela étonnant qu'il abandonne un de ses moments préférés de la journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Il en manquait beaucoup : Sirius, Snape, la nouvelle prof, Hagrid... Il reporta son attention sur sa table. Ginny n'était toujours pas arrivé. C'était la bonne occasion. Il allait jouer le rôle du frère inquiet quelque peu possessif ! Il se leva, prenant quelques tartines avec lui.

« Où vas-tu ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione. Je vais chercher Ginny.

- Pourquoi, elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, non ?

- Je sais mais c'est ma petite sœur et aujourd'hui, elle avait Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle devait rester après le cours d'Hagrid pour l'aider à s'occuper des animaux et elle n'a pas dû voir le temps passer. Elle est comme Charlie. Elle aime les bêtes dangereuses.

- Elle veut aussi élever des dragons ? Demanda la brune, étonnée que son amie rouquine ne lui en ait pas parlé.

- Non, je crois qu'elle s'intéresse plutôt à une autre catégorie de reptiles... » Répondit le rouquin en grommelant.

Hermione l'observa quitter la pièce, les sourcils froncés. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud...**_

Remus leva la main mais il la laissa suspendue dans le vide. Il n'osait frappé à la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire là ? Cette femme lui avait réellement tourné la tête. Une femme dont il ne connaissait même pas l'identité et qui lui faisait faire, sans qu'elle les lui demande, des choses inconcevables en temps normal !

Il approcha ses doigts. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à cela ! Même pour la femme de sa vie ! Si ! Il devait le faire ! Il devait la revoir ! Et s'il était déçu ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Son instinct lui disait... non ! lui hurlait que c'était elle et pas une autre ! Il devait tout faire pour la conquérir !

Il devait frapper à cette porte et aller demander à l'ignoble monstre comment contacter cette mystérieuse femme. Mais son orgueil l'en empêchait. Comment demander à l'homme, et c'était un bien grand mot pour cette créature, que l'on détestait le plus au monde, de l'aider dans ses amours ! C'était beaucoup trop humiliant ! Il devait partir ! Il devait retourner dans sa chambre ! Mais il était toujours là, le bras en l'air à hésiter ! Il était ridicule ! L'amour pouvait rendre bête et il s'en rendait bien compte en cet instant !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Tu vas te décider, oui ou non ?! Hurla Greyback. Tu vas finir par nous rendre neurasthéniques.

- Nous ? Répéta bêtement Remus, horriblement gêné de s'être fait surprendre dans cette situation.

- Oui, moi et... heuu... heuu... Tout personne susceptible de savoir que tu es là à te poser des questions stupides, la main en l'air comme un élève sage mais timide qui n'ose pas poser sa question.

- Je fais ce que je veux ou je veux ! Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de toi ! Et je n'ai rien à te demander ! C'est toi le prisonnier ici ! Pas moi ! Je venais vérifier que tu étais bienenf enfermé !

- Tu te trompes, petit. Je ne suis pas prisonnier, ici. Moi, je suis membre à part entière des Gants Noirs et toi ? »

Remus vit rouge.

« Espèce de... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Greyback agitait un morceau de parchemin devant ses yeux, morceau de parchemin imprégné du parfum de la femme mystérieuse.

« Mais Sirius avait raison ! Se moqua le Mangemort nouvellement Gant Noir. Il - est - a - mou-reux !

- Et c'est qui le gamin maintenant ?! Cracha Remus vexé que son ami ait donné une information aussi capitale à son pire ennemi.

- Si toi, tu te montres un gentil garçon bien sage, je m'arrange pour qu'elle vienne ici dans la journée. »

Remus se tut. Il n'allait tout de même pas accepter ! Il était capable de se contrôler et jamais, il ne serait redevable de ce sale type ! Il trouverait un autre moyen de contacter la femme mystérieuse...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans un couloir...**_

Draco ruminait ses sombres pensées quand il entendit des cris. Il se mit à courir. Deux couloirs plus loin, il tomba sur une scène qui le mit encore plus en colère. Pansy et Ginny baguette à la main se tentaient de se défendre des attaques d'un groupe de cinq élèves avec à leur tête Justin et Colin. Ces deux-là n'avaient apparemment pas digéré qu'il s'en soit sorti avec les honneurs et ils devaient vouloir se venger sur tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

« Ça suffit ! »

Justin se tourna vers lui.

« Tiens donc mais ce ne serait pas notre jolie petite fiancée qui tente de jouer les chevaliers auprès de cette traîtresse et son animal de compagnie ! Laisse cela à Harry ! Tu ne fais pas le poids !

- Tu t'améliores de jour en jour, Finch-Fletchley. Cinq gars contre deux filles...

- Dit-il alors que Monsieur ne se déplace jamais sans ses gardes du corps ! Rétorqua le Poufsouffle avec ironie. D'ailleurs, où sont-ils aujourd'hui ? »

Draco recula d'un pas. Peut-être qu'il s'était un peu avancé. Il aurait dû aller chercher de l'aide au lieu d'intervenir bêtement comme... comme... Oh non ! Comme un stupide Gryffondor !

« Tu es tout seul cette fois, Malfoy ! Alors montre-nous ce que tu vaux vraiment !

- Tu oublies que nous sommes là, Justin !

- Tais-toi, Weasley, ou on te fera payer cher ta traîtrise !

- Cela ne te regarde pas !

- Si tu interviens, je balance à ton frère que tu fricotes avec l'ennemi ! »

Ginny ne répondit rien.

« Déjà qu'il essaie d'encaisser le fait que son meilleur ami s'envoie en l'air avec son pire ennemi alors imagine sa tête s'il apprenait que sa sœur sort avec une Serpentarde à tête de bouledogue ! » Menaça Justin.

Ses acolytes se mirent à rire avec lui.

« Alors dis-moi, Ginerva Weasley, que dirait ton grand frère chéri si je lui disais que tu sors avec Pansy Parkinson ? Vas-y répond, espèce de garce !

- Il dirait que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas et il t'interdirait d'insulter sa soeur ! Si tu ne décampes pas immédiatement le grand frère chéri va ta faire une tête au carré dont tu vas te souvenir dans vingt ans ! »

La voix provenait du bout du couloir : Ron ! Le rouquin s'avança, en grignotant sa tartine.

« Ta soeur sort avec un serpent et tu ne dis rien ? Demanda Justin avec dégoût.

- C'est mieux que de sortir avec un blaireau et je t'assure que je ne parle pas du symbole de ta maison ! Rétorqua Ron.

- Vous avez été tous mis sous _Imperium_ ou quoi ? Hurla le Poufsouffle.

- Non, Justin. On a juste grandi alors fais-en de même. Tu ne vas pas classer toute ta vie les gens en quatre groupes possibles. Tu verras que les personnes ont plus de nuances que cela et que cela rend les choses beaucoup plus intéressantes.

- Tu es un Gryffondor ! Tu dois défendre le bien pas de futurs Mangemorts !

- Je suis un Gryffondor, oui ! Je dois défendre la tolérance et la justice ! C'est ce que je fais ! Cela me permettra un jour d'être un bon sorcier ! »

Les personnes présentes regardaient l'échange, estomaqués. Était-ce bien Ronald Weasley, le type qui tenait calmement tête au jeune homme en colère, le sermonnant avec tant de maturité ? Même Ginny en doutait. Le rouquin profita d'un moment de silence pour engloutir le reste de sa dernière tartine. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui !

Justin fulminait de rage ! Il leva de nouveau sa baguette.

« Peu importe ! Vous êtes que quatre et nous sommes cinq ! »

Le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte que sa troupe commençait à douter. La détermination du Gryffondor avait ébranlé leur certitude d'être dans leur bon droit de se venger.

« Tu ne sais plus compter, Justin. Nous sommes bien cinq ! Fit une autre voix derrière eux.

- Neville ? S'étonna Ron.

- Joli discours, Ronny. J'en connais un qui va être content !

- Ne dis rien à Harry !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le répéter. Regarde qui est présent : deux pipelettes, un reporter, trois cancanneurs,... Poudlard sera au courant à la minute où nous allons nous séparer... tranquillement ! Hein, les gars que l'on va s'arrêter là, sans faire de vague ? »

Neville n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le groupe d'agresseurs détalla emmenant leur leader qui hurlait sa frustration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Neville ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je reviens de la serre. Je profite de l'heure du déjeuner pour m'occuper de mes plantes.

- En tout cas, merci du coup de main, mon pote ! S'exclama Ron.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu avais besoin d'une réelle aide. Tu maîtrisais bien la situation.

- Tu savais, Weasley ? Coupa Draco.

- Pour l'attaque ? Bien sûr que non !

- Non ! Pour ta sœur et Pansy !

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est MA petite sœur ! Elle ne me cache rien ! Et si elle veut avoir mauvais goût, c'est comme pour Harry, je tolère même si je ne comprends pas ! C'est ma famille ! Ils auront toujours mon appui et mon aide !

- Je t'adore Ron ! S'exclama la rouquine en sautant sur son frère.

- Ginny ! »

Le rouquin réceptionna sa sœur gênée mais heureux de voir ses yeux briller d'admiration pour lui.

Pansy ne disait rien. Tout se passait beaucoup trop bien pour gâcher le moment par une parole malheureuse alors autant se taire.

« Tu es vraiment bien tombé !

- Je cherchais Harry.

- Il a disparu ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

- Non, il discute avec Théo dans la salle de DCFM. Je vais leur rappeler que manger est utile dans la vie ! »

Sa sœur gloussa.

« Ron, s'il-te-plait, tu peux raccompagner les filles à la Grande Salle ? Proposa Neville. Je vais aller voir Harry.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Je pense que si Malfoy est là, c'est pour la même chose. As-tu vraiment envie de faire le trajet avec lui ?

- Grgfggfgg...

- Eh moi, on me demande pas si cela me rebute de faire le trajet avec n'importe quel stupide Gryffondor ? »

Draco fit tournoyer sa cape et planta les quatre jeunes gens dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir la compagnie de qui que ce soit, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer ! Il n'avait pas su gérer le conflit alors que les deux sous-représentants de l'espèce humaine y étaient arrivés ! On lui avait voler la vedette ! Et en plus avec brio ! Mais jamais il n'admettrait qu'il en avait été impressionné !

« Eeehhh !

- Laisse Ron ! C'est Malfoy... Répondit Ginny comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer.

- Et si Finch-Fletchley revenait ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir... Tenta de la rassurer Neville. Il va aller ruminer sa colère dans un coin. Mais il faut le comprendre. Justin est un peu sur les nerfs depuis cet été. Son père est devenu un Mangemort et il ne le supporte pas.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? S'étonna Ron.

- C'est la grand-mère qui me l'a dit. »

Le jeune brun leur fit un grand sourire naïf et changea de conversation.

« Bien, Ron, tu raccompagnes les filles. Je vais vérifier que Draco ne nous joue pas le rôle de la fiancée jalouse et possessive. »

Neville courut la poursuite du Serpentard, laissant les trois jeunes gens rire aux éclats...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud...**_

Sirius avait très peu de temps pour vérifier que tout se passait bien chez lui. Tout le monde était en mission même Regulus qui avait insisté pour accompagné Evan. Il doutait sérieusement que ces deux-là avancent beaucoup dans leur tâche vu les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient en partant ce matin ! Il n'y avait donc personne à Square Grimmaud à part deux loups-garous qui se détestaient profondément. Sirius passa devant le tableau de sa mère.

« Tout se passe bien ? Ils ne se sont pas écharpés ?

- Non, je les ai vu passer pour aller dans la bibliothèque. Ils ne m'ont même pas salué, ces malotrus !

- Ils disputaient ? Demanda Sirius une main sur son cœur de peur de la réponse.

- Loin de là ! Ils avaient plutôt l'air de comploter. Ton camarade semblait frétiller de la queue et ce n'est pas son côté loup-garou qui me fait dire cela !

- Maman ! Hurla Sirius, les mains sur les oreilles.

- À ses enfants, que d'ingratitude ! Je fais pourtant tout pour me rapprocher d'une de tes facettes gryffondoresques et tu n'es toujours pas content.

- Eh bien, choisis-en une autre !

- Je veux bien mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air stupide et je ne peux sortir de ce tableau pour me lancer dans une action suicidaire. Alors j'ai choisi le côté grivois !

- C'est comme ça que tu vois les Gryffondors ? S'indigna le pur représentant de cette maison.

- Non, c'est comme cela que je vois leurs qualités maintenant il reste tous leurs défauts... Répondit la digne femme avec un grand sourire.

- Arggg !!! »

Sirius s'en alla. La pression était trop forte pour supporter l'exubérance d'une mère qui se défoulait d'avoir trop longtemps été muselée dans son rôle de digne aristocrate. Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque à pas de loup... C'était de circonstance ! Il colla son oreille à la porte et écouta. Pas de hurlement... Pas d'insulte... Pas de bruit de coup... Que des paroles sur un ton calme ?

« Franchement, ce ne serait pas plus facile si tu me donnais directement son nom ? »

Remus ! Il méritait d'avoir été réparti à Gryffondor ! Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu quand il avait une idée !

« Franchement ? Non ! Répondit Fenrir.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à me dire cela ?

- Parce que tu serais trop surpris et déçu.

- Et alors ? Mes amis, je comprends mais toi, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? »

Moony n'avait pas tord.

« Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, ce n'est pas tes états d'âme mais ceux de ta femme mystérieuse.

- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda Remus soudain suspicieux.

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu en as l'air quand tu penses à elle et je te jure que c'est difficile mais tu y arrives !

- Grrrrr !!!

- Cela ne m'impressionne pas ! Moi aussi, je sais grogner ! Ricana Fenrir. Bon, écoute-moi. Elle ne va pas vouloir se dévoiler. Ça, j'en suis sûre même si je ne lui ai pas encore parlé. Donc il va falloir ruser.

- Tu essaies d'entourlouper une de tes amies, bravo !

- Bon, ou tu y mets du tien ou on arrête là ! Je ne suis pas là pour que tu critiques la moindre de mes paroles ! S'énerva l'ancien Mangemort.

- Alors tu es là pour quelle raison ? »

C'était un moment critique. Derrière la porte, Sirius retenait son souffle.

« Peut-être que j'essaie de te montrer que je peux être autre chose que la bête féroce que tu connais. »

Le silence... Sirius se rongeait les ongles. Quand il se transformerait un chien, il ne pourrait pas creuser la terre pour tenter de débusquer des lapins pendant un moment ! Non ! Non ! Il n'avait pas de pensées futiles dans un moment critique !

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis mais je suis prêt à écouter ce que tu proposes. »

Ouf ! C'était bien Moony !

« Donc tu veux bien te servir de moi à des fins personnelles même si tu me méprises ? Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor... »

Oh mais non, Fenrir ! Sirius se mordit les doigts. Ils allaient le rendre fous !

« Exactement ! » Cracha Remus.

Moony ?

« Génial ! » Répondit Fenrir, sur un ton enjoué.

Non, ce n'était pas lui qui était fou, c'étaient eux !!!

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans la salle du cours de DCFM,...**_

Théo venait de raconter à Harry son entrevue avec le directeur. Le Chef des Aurors lui-même était venu lui annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. Oui, "les" !

Premièrement, Fenrir Greyback s'était enfui, ça, il l'avait appris par les journaux mais Scrimgeour lui annonça sans sourciller qu'il serait abattu à vu. Merci pour la diplomatie ! Il avait découvert que c'était son géniteur depuis peu de temps mais tout de même, on n'annonçait pas ainsi à un adolescent qu'on allait abattre un de ses parents sans lui donner une chance de se rendre !

Deuxièmement, l'Auror lui annonça avec un grand sourire que son père, Théodore Nott, avait été enlevé par les Mangemorts. Qu'y avait-il de drôle dans cela ? En fait, les kidnappeurs avaient laisser un message. Si Greyback ne se rendait pas à son Maître, il l'abattrait ! Merveilleux, ses deux parents étaient de nouveau en sursis et ils n'avaient aucune issue de secours quelque soit le camp !

« Et on sait quels Mangemorts ont enlevé ton père ? Demanda calmement Harry.

- Oui, les frères Lestrange, les pires ! Gémit le Serpentard.

- Je ne pense pas... Dis-moi, Théo. Me fais-tu toujours confiance ?

- Oui, bien sûr que oui !

- Alors je te demande de ne pas t'inquiéter. Tes parents ne sont pas autant en danger qu'il n'y paraît. »

Théo plongea un regard perdu dans celui confiant du Gryffondor. Celui-ci lui offrit un large sourire. Les yeux du Serpentard brillèrent puis les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se jeta dans les bras de Harry qui l'accueillit pour le réconforter.

« Calme-toi. Je t'assure qu'ils vont s'en sortir. Tu pourras faire connaissance avec Fenrir. Tu sais, c'est quelqu'un de très pas facile au premier abord mais une fois que tu arrives à percer sa carapace, tu pourras être étonné parce que tu vas découvrir.

- Tu es sûr ?

- J'ai bien réussi à gagner sa confiance et sa protection !

- Mais comment ?

- Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal donc il a abaissé son masque et j'ai pu voir qui était vraiment Fenrir Greyback. C'est juste un homme blessé qui se venge de la pire des manières qui soit de la souffrance qu'il ressent. Je ne dis pas que j'approuve son comportement. Je dis simplement que tout homme à le droit à une deuxième chance. S'il y a bien quelque chose de bien que j'ai appris de Dumbledore, c'est bien ça.

- Comme pour Draco ?

- Oui... Il est différent de ce qu'il laisse paraître.

- Je sais mais... Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Je sais que les fiançailles sont factices mais l'attitude que vous avez l'un envers l'autre est bizarre.

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux dire est que je ne le déteste pas...

- Je pense que c'est bien plus que ça, Harry.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même comment peux-tu annoncer une chose pareille ?

- Il y a un moyen de le savoir. Tu n'as qu'à t'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre et voir quels sentiments en ressortent.

- Ah oui ? Et sur qui je devrais jeter mon dévolu ? Se moqua Harry.

- Moi, par exemple... »

Le Gryffondor resta figé quand il vit le Serpentard se redresser pour approcher son visage du sien. Il aurait dû le repousser mais l'idée ne lui était pas insupportable. Il voulait savoir ! Les lèvres de Théo se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, les caressèrent, les mordillèrent... Elles quémandèrent une entrée qui fut acceptée. Le baiser était doux et chaud. C'était agréable mais... Harry sentit une main venir lui jouer avec ses cheveux. Une autre glissa sous ses vêtements. Devait-il arrêter le jeune homme entreprenant ? Il n'en avait pas envie. La main sous sa chemise lui pinça doucement un téton. Il frissonna et gémit attisant l'ardeur de Théo. Celui-ci le poussa sur un bureau. Harry s'allongea sans protester. Théo le couvrit de son corps tout en continuant de l'embrasser et de le caresser. Mais lorsqu'une main vint flatter sa virilité, le Gryffondor comprit quelque chose. C'était très agréable. Son corps répondait avec plaisir mais il manquait quelque chose. L'étincelle au creux de ses reins était délicieuse mais elle n'avait rien de comparable avec l'immense incendie de passion que savait déclencher Draco. Il savait maintenant que ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond était plus important qu'un simple désir sexuel ! Il attrapa Théo par les hanches pour le repousser. Celui-ci se releva légèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il était amusé. Harry lui sourit. Lui aussi trouvait cela agréable mais non transcendant.

« Ils sont toujours là, Malfoy ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et se relevèrent brusquement. Neville était figé, les yeux écarquillés, devant la porte qui était grande ouverte sur un Draco rouge de colère. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes métalliques. Il les regardait les poings serrés de rage. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

« Draco... » Tenta Harry très mal à l'aise.

Mais le blond fit demi-tour et s'enfuit. Le brun partit à sa poursuite.

« Oups ! Je crois que cela va barder. » Indiqua Théo plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre Gryffondor toujours figé.

Celui-ci s'avança. Le Serpentard croisa son regard... Un regard si dur, si haineux que Théo se demanda si c'était vraiment Neville Londubas qui était en face de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser une autre question qu'un coup de poing phénoménal le fit tomber à la renverse.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile égoïste ! »

Et il s'en alla...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Le Lord savait qu'il rêvait mais c'est si réaliste... Grindelwald torturait sa copie pour avoir encore échoué même si ce n'est pas de sa faute.

« _Endoloris_ ! Tu ne sers à rien ! _Endoloris_ ! Comme l'autre raclure ! _Endoloris_ ! »

Il pouvait voir le corps de la victime du mage noir se tordre de douleur sur le sol mais curieusement il ne l'entendait pas hurler. Pourtant sa bouche se tordait dans des grimaces d'horribles souffrance.

« Tu mets totalement inutile ! _Endoloris_ ! Pire ! Tu n'es qu'un problème de plus à gérer ! _Endoloris_ ! Je vais te détruire comme je détruirai tous les horcruxes ! _Endoloris_ ! »

Voldemort observait la scène. Quel drôle de cauchemar...

« Ensuite, je forcerais l'incompétent à tuer le crétin et je serais enfin le sorcier le plus puissant ! _Endoloris_ ! Je régnerais en Maître incontesté de ce monde ! _Endoloris_ ! »

Ce type était complètement fou ! C'était lui qui devait avoir ce rôle !

« Meurs de douleur ! Meurs ! _Endoloris_ ! _Endoloris_ ! _Endoloris_ ! _Endoloris_ ! _Endoloris_ ! »

L'homme prenait des positions impossibles pour un corps humain normal. Voldemort entendit des os se briser. La copie allait mourir. Elle se tourna vers lui et il put croiser son regard. Aucune supplique ! Aucune demande ! Juste de la haine ! Il sursauta. Non, il ne voulait pas voir sa mort même en rêve ! Instinctivement, il pensa à transplaner.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se réveilla dans son confortable fauteuil. Il était au manoir Riddle, dans sa bibliothèque. Ce n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, un atroce cauchemar ! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Il se leva et buta contre quelque chose sur le sol. Baissant vivement le regard, il resta figé : il y avait un corps à ses pieds ! Son corps ! La copie de son cauchemar avait bien transplané au manoir !

**Fin du chapitre 27**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Notes :** . Je répondrais ce soir aux reviews.

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	28. Chapter 28 : Allume

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père. L'affaire échoue mais Harry arrive à la négocier encore en dévoilant la présence d'un mur d'Oubli dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Tonks et Sirius polynectarisé vont vérifier l'absence de Grindelwald dans sa prison mais ils se font prendre en sortant par Scrimgeour... Sirius est conduit à Azkaban et Tonks s'enfuit pour retourner à Square Grimmaud pour avoir un alibi... Mais Remus se rend compte de la supercherie et décide de garder le silence pour enquêter sur le double qui a prit la place de Tonks et qui l'a tant séduit...

Harry miné par l'incarcération de son parrain va faire un tour en balai et à un accident. Il est sauvé par Draco. Entre temps, Gellert arrive à créer une copie du Lord grâce à un horcruxe, en manipulant Peter. Celui-ci rongé par les remords décide de se sacrifier pour au moins faire une chose de bien dans sa vie : il se rend aux Aurors pour faire libérer Sirius...

Harry se retrouve lier à Draco pour un sort définitif : si le brun meurt, le blond meurt mais Draco semble mieux le prendre que Harry ne le pensait. Le blond est juste inquiet pour sa réputation. Le soir, Voldemort convoque Harry et Severus pour abattre le mur qu'il est dans son esprit. Il découvre que son père n'a jamais abandonné sa mère et que c'est Gellert qui a tué la famille Riddle et non lui... Pendant ce temps, Remus cherche à revoir la mystérieuse inconnue polynectarisée en Tonks...

De retour à Poudlard, Draco est la risée de l'école. Tous attendent une humiliation totale pour prendre leur revanche sur le prétentieux Sang-Pur. Mais la réputation de ce dernier est sauve. Harry lui a offert le médaillon de Serpentard en réponse au lien qui les unissait. Ce cadeau les rapproche plus que de raison...

Remus se dispute avec Sirius au sujet de Fenrir. Celui-ci est en effet libéré par les Gants Noirs au nez et à la barbe de Voldemort et de Gellert. Après maintes disputes, Remus se retrouve à comploter avec Fenrir pour pourvoir rencontrer de nouveau la femme mystérieuse...

Harry console Théo pour la disparition de ses deux pères. Draco les surprend à s'embrasser...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Voici un gros chapitre pour marquer mon vingt-huitième chapitre. Je suis un peu à cheval sur les chiffres donc il fallait que je fête celui-là ! ^^ **

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 28 : Allume**

**Première partie :  
**

_**À Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle, au déjeuner...**_

**.  
**

_**À Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle, au déjeuner...**_

Théo s'installa tranquillement à la table des Serpentards, la joue en feu. Il se servit son repas comme si rien ne s'était passé...

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Londubas pour le gifler avec une telle violence ? Les relations entre Harry et Draco ne le regardaient en rien. À moins qu'en bon Gryffondor, il ne se fasse défenseur de la bonne moral ? Il ricana. S'il savait ! Lui en bon Serpentard, il était sûr de son coup. C'était parfait. Lorsqu'il avait vu son ami blond ouvrir discrètement la porte, il s'était dit que l'occasion était trop belle et que cela ne serait pas trop désagréable de donner de sa personne avec un jeune homme aussi séduisant que Harry. Un peu de jalousie était parfois un très bon déclic pour approfondir une relation... Ou pour la détruire ! Mais Théo était sûr que cela ne serait pas le cas entre les deux fiancés. Les regards qu'ils avaient échangés au petit-déjeuner en disant long sur leurs sentiments et ils étaient bien les seuls à ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Il suffisait de regarder le sourire satisfait qu'avait affiché leur très cher directeur pour en être persuadé ! Alors quand il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Harry avec Draco qui les observait avec suspicion, il avait décidé d'accélérer les choses entre eux. Après une telle scène, Harry allait voler à la poursuite de Draco, ce qu'il avait bien fait, et il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner, et le blond aurait enfin le dessus, sans pour autant léser son fiancé. Oui, c'était parfait ! Ses deux amis comprendraient plus tard et ils le remercieraient !

Théo aurait été pleinement satisfait si la donne "Londubat" n'était pas entré en compte. Il passa doucement sa main sur le côté gauche de son visage pour tenter d'atténuer le feu qui brûlait toujours sa joue. Quelle force ! Qui se serait douté que le petit brun joufflu avait tant de puissance ? Mais autre chose le perturbait... Un autre feu... Celui qui avait brillé dans les yeux du jeune homme et qui l'avait fait frissonné... Ce n'était pas de la peur. C'était un frisson qui s'était terminé au creux de ses reins et qui avait déclenché une réaction pour le moins surprenante dans cette situation.

Théo sourit. Il devait se pencher sur le cas "Neville Londubat" !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir, dans la bibliothèque du Lord...**_

Le puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres était tétanisé. Les yeux rivés sur la forme inerte à ses pieds, il tentait de rassembler ses esprits déjà bien mutilés pour encaisser le choc. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ! Il avait eu une vision ! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment pouvait-on transplané à travers un rêve même s'il était une vraie vision ? Pour l'instant, là n'était pas la question. Le problème était qu'il avait une copie de lui-même inconsciente à ses pieds ! Il retomba lourdement sur son fauteuil. Que devait-il en faire ? Le tuer immédiatement ? Non ! Le clone devait avoir énormément d'informations intéressantes ! Il devait le réveiller et le faire parler mais... Et s'il ne coopérait pas ? Et s'il l'attaquait ? Et s'il était plus puissant que lui ? Et s'il était plus méchant ? Et s'il était plus rusé ? Et s'il était plus machiavélique ?

Il secoua sa tête pour chasser ses questions stupides. IL était le meilleur et il ne devait jamais en douter ! Mais il ne savait que faire. Il n'osait même pas bouger. Il avait besoin d'aide. Mais qui pourrait le sortir de ce guêpier ? Il lui fallait une personne au courant de l'existence du double, qui puisse le soigner mais surtout qui saurait l'aider à prendre une décision sans qu'il ne lui en soit redevable. Un seul nom lui vint en tête : Severus Snape !

Le Lord vérifia l'heure avec un simple _Tempus_. Tant pis pour son concours ! La situation était grave. Le Maître des Potions devait venir immédiatement. Il retournerait à sa satanée compétition juste après !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaurd, dans la chambre de Fenrir...**_

À peine le loup-garou entré dans ses quartiers qu'un rat s'échappa de sa poche et se mit à hurler.

« Non mais tu es complètement cinglé ! Tu te rends compte que Remus aurait pu sentir ma présence ?

- J'espère que c'est une bonne blague ? Ricana Fenrir. Avec l'odeur d'alpha que je dégage, on ne pourrait pas détecter un troupeau d'hippogriffes en rut.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Greyback ! Tu joues avec ma vie ! Au moins à Azkaban, j'étais tranquille.

- Avec Grindelwald et le Lord présents ? Tu penses qu'ils venaient pourquoi, dis-moi, petit rat ? »

Peter pâlit. Il ne les avait pas vus.

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! Rétorqua-t-il finalement. Ce n'était pas la peine de me tirer de leurs griffes si c'est pour après me livrer à un autre camp qui se fera aussi un plaisir de m'éliminer !

- Que de succès, Pettigrew ! Se moqua Fenrir.

- Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu joues les agences matrimoniales auprès de Remus !

- Longue histoire, petit rat.

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi sinon je t'appelle le loup-garou !

- Essaie ! » Siffla le loup-garou en question.

Les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard. Curieusement, à la surprise de Peter, ce fut Fenrir qui céda.

« C'est bon. Ne t'énerve pas. J'ai un plan.

- Quel plan ? Demanda Pettigrew, soudain plus calme après cette simili-victoire sur la puissante créature.

- Si j'arrive à mettre Lupin de mon côté avec le rendez-vous que je lui ai prévu, nous n'aurons aucun mal à négocier ta place dans le camp des Gants Noirs en échange des informations que tu as, surtout cette prophétie dont tu ne veux pas me parler. »

Le visage de Peter se ferma. Il hésitait. Se retrouver dans un autre camp en trahissant un autre... encore ! Était-ce bien une bonne idée ? À force de choisir le minimum de risque, il avait fini par avoir le maximum de problèmes. Que devait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire ?

« Et pourquoi Remus t'aiderait-il pour obtenir un simple rendez-vous avec une fille ? Même si, avec ce que j'ai entendu, il avait l'air vraiment accroché.

- Parce que la fille en question est inaccessible pour lui ! Il ne la connaît pas donc il ne peut la contacter. Moi si !

- Remus est amoureux fou d'une fille qu'il ne connaît pas ?

- Oui.

- Ils sont tous fous... Murmura Peter désespéré. Je m'en sortirai jamais.

- Mais si ! Il faut juste bien négocier la rencontre pour pas que le petit loup soit trop choqué par ce qu'il va trouver.

- Comment ça ?

- La femme mystérieuse, c'est Bellatrix ! Ricana Fenrir.

- Je suis mort ! Constata le traître se rendant compte que la situation pouvait empirer. Je suis entouré de cinglés ! »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Ministère, dans le Département des Inventions...**_

Cela devait durer au moins une journée, voir deux ! Mais les organisateurs avaient annoncé qu'ils annonceraient les résultats en début d'après-midi. Les raisons étaient finalement simples et faciles à comprendre. Les rumeurs d'une guerre proche avait fait peur à beaucoup de personnes et beaucoup s'étaient orientés vers l'étude des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal plutôt que vers les Potions pour pouvoir défendre leur vie et celles de leurs proches. Il y avait donc peu de candidats cette année.

Severus patientait calmement. Il allait bien sûr gagner. Sa potion était d'une écrasante supériorité. Les délibérations seraient courtes puisque les résultats étaient évidents. Le Maîtres des Potions sourit. Enfin, un titre à la hauteur de ses compétences ! Un titre qui le hisserait vers la gloire ! S'il arrivait à survivre à cette stupide guerre, il pourrait ouvrir un laboratoire personnel de recherches avec les rentes qu'il allait obtenir des ventes de sa potion. Plus de maîtres à servir ! Plus de copies stupides d'élèves encore plus stupides à corriger ! Il prendrait un ou deux stagiaires extrêmement doués pour lui servir de petites mains et à lui la belle vie !

« Mesdames, Messieurs... »

Tous les candidats s'approchèrent du podium.

« Nous vous remercions de votre formidable participation et de votre merveilleux travail... Ce fut difficile mais nous avons pu enfin délibérer pour choisir les gagnants de cette année. »

Severus ricana. Difficile ? Oui, peut-être pour décider de la troisième et de la deuxième place car pour la première, c'était simple : c'était pour lui !

« Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer pour la troisième place : Maîtresse Conchitta Yetti pour sa potion dépilatoire révolutionnaire pour une peau douce et glabre pendant une année entière ! »

La femme s'approcha sous les applaudissements. Severus était consterné. Et après on s'étonnait du manque de candidats ? Encore fallait-il ne pas accepter n'importe qui avec n'importe quoi !

Madame Yetti reçut son chaudron de bronze, écrasant une petite larme d'émotion qui exaspéra notre si stoïque Maître des Potions.

« À la deuxième place : Maître Étienne Lebar pour sa potion anti-gueule de bois instantanée. »

L'homme s'approcha sous les hourras. Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Ses concurrents étaient soit des greluches soit des pochtrons ! Sa victoire ne serait pas si éclatantes que cela ! Qu'importe ! Il serait LE gagnant de cette année et il entrerait dans l'histoire des Maîtres des Potions !

Monsieur Lebar reçut son chaudron d'argent et asséna une grosse tape dans le dos du président du jury qui en toussa.

Severus se prépara à monter sur la plus haute marche du podium pour recevoir son trophée.

« Et maintenant ce que vous attendez tous ! Le nom du grand gagnant de cette année ! Celui qui recevra le chaudron d'or et qui entrera dans le cercle fermé des meilleurs Maîtres du monde ! »

Bon, qu'ils abrègent ! S'impatienta l'homme en noir, droit comme un piquet mais prêt à bondir sur le podium.

« Avec une énorme surprise pour cette année ! »

Severus tiqua. Une surprise ? Ce n'était pas évident ?

« Nous n'avons pas un mais deux gagnants. Un ex-æquo ! »

QUOI ?!!!

« Maître Severus Snape avec sa potion universelle contre toute douleur avec aucun effet secondaire et aucune contre-indication et Maîtresse Diane Drignil... »

QUOI ?!!! QUOI ?!!!

« ...dite l'Aiguille Écarlate,...

QUOI ?!!! QUOI ?!!! QUOI ?!!!

« ...pour la légendaire potion de jouvence avec la promesse d'une jeunesse à perpétuité ! »

QUOI ?!!! QUOI ?!!! QUOI ?!!! QUOI ?!!! QUOI ?!!!

Severus resta figé sur place. Il observa l'autre greluche qui lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était un chaudron, monter sur le podium avec un large sourire.

« Maître Snape, on vous attend... » Lui rappela le président du jury.

Il sursauta, avança vers le podium, monta sur la plus haute marche et reçut un chaudron d'or... le même que la greluche ! Il n'entendit pas les félicitations du président du jury. Il n'entendit pas les applaudissements des autres candidats. Il ne voyait plus le trophée. Il ne voyez plus les gens autour de lui. Il n'entendait et ne voyait plus qu'ELLE !

Pourquoi elle lui avait-elle menti ? Pourquoi une brillante potioniste était à Poudlard en tant que Professeur de DCFM ? Est-ce que Albus était au courant ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une douleur au bras. Non, pas maintenant ! Le Lord l'appelait. Il devait s'exécuter...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans un couloir...**_

Harry avait passé tout le temps du déjeuner à chercher son fiancé bafoué. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé, il était très énervé, il avait faim et il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser Théo ? À la rigueur, il aurait bien pensé tenter une telle chose avec une fille pour être sûr qu'il voulait vraiment d'un garçon dans sa vie. Mais Théo ?

« Harry ! »

Le Gryffondor se retourna : Ginny !

« Ginny ?

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi. Je ne t'ai pas vu revenir alors...

- Je vais bien. J'ai juste... un petit problème à régler.

- Théo est revenu mais nous n'avons vu ni toi ni Draco revenir. C'était juste une petite échappée entre amoureux ? Demanda Ginny moqueuse.

- Euuuhh...

- Je suis indiscrète. Je ne devrais...

- Non ! Coupa Harry. Ginny, j'ai fait une énorme bêtise.

- Vous l'avez fait sans précaution ?

- Quelles précautions ? Demanda horrifié Harry.

- Celles contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles et celles contraceptives.

- Pour les dernières, je ne me sens pas concerné et pour les maladies, Draco ne doit pas avoir une seule bactérie qui ne l'approche sans une autorisation ministériel ! Railla le Gryffondor.

- Harry... S'inquiéta la rouquine. Il va falloir que l'on parle.

- Oh non ! S'il-te-plaît, pas maintenant ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'écouter un cours sur les protections...

- Harry !!! Je t'assure que tu en as besoin et vite ! Premièrement, j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas que les sorciers mâles peuvent tomber enceint !

- Ce n'est pas poss... »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta là. Théo... Théo était le fils de deux hommes ! Fenrir Greyback et Théodore Nott !

« Oh, Merlin ! J'avais oublié !

- Autre chose : dans le monde sorcier, il y a d'autres maladies que celles que tu attrapes par des agents infectieux. Il y a toutes celles qui sont transmissibles magiquement et qui peuvent te faire devenir un Cracmol. »

Le brun avait perdu toute couleur.

« Ginny, qui doit mettre en place ces sorts de protection ?

- Toujours le fiancé dominant...

- Oh non... Souffla Harry. Il faut vraiment que je retrouve Draco. Je dois lui dire que j'ai fait une autre bêtise !

- Autre ?

- J'ai embrassé Théo pour savoir si ce que je ressentais pour Draco était unique ou juste dicté par mes hormones.

- Et ?

- Et Draco est arrivé pendant ma "vérification". Il s'est enfui et je le cherche depuis.

- Je comprends...

- En plus, ce n'est même pas la question qui me turlupine le plus ! Moi, j'aurais voulu savoir si avec une fille, ce n'est pas mieux ! »

Ginny éclata de rire.

« Tu trouveras des tas de volontaires. Le seul problème sera de les faire lâcher prise après !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ginny ! C'est très important pour moi !

- Eh bien, si c'est si important, je veux bien te rendre ce service. Je sais que tu n'interpréteras pas cela comme des avances puisque Pansy m'a dit que tu avais tout deviné. »

Harry grimaça.

« En fait... C'était un quiproquo et elle s'est trahi toute seule.

- D'accord ! Je ne comprenais pas comment tu avais pu deviner, tout seul.

- Merci d'insulter mon intelligence, je n'étais pas assez mal, aujourd'hui.

- Mais non... Pansy et moi avions pris beaucoup de précautions pour que personne ne le sache en dehors de ceux à qui on l'a dit.

- Qui est au courant ?

- Draco, Blaise, Luna et Ron.

- Ron ? Eh bien , c'est le jour des surprises... Soupira Harry.

- Et pour ma proposition ? Rappela Ginny, avec un sourire amusé.

- Euuuhhh... Tu es sûre ? Demanda timidement le brun.

- Oui ! J'en expliquerai l'importance à Pansy. Elle comprendra. Elle est... bien différente de l'image qu'elle donne. Mais pour l'instant, on a une vérification à faire, non ? » Finit la rouquine sur un ton léger.

Elle s'approcha de son ami et se lova sur son torse. Elle leva la tête et initia le baiser. C'était très doux et chaud, tout aussi agréable que Théo mais... Les caresses sur son dos, dans ses cheveux... Son corps réagissait à tant de douceur... Mais le feu n'était pas là ! Harry se sépara de la jeune femme.

« Non... C'est comme avec Théo...

- Eh bien merci ! S'indigna Ginny.

- En beaucoup plus doux, bien sûr... Se rattrapa le jeune homme. Mais il manquait quelque chose même si c'était très agréable !

- Peut-être que cela manque un peu d'intimité, Potter ! »

Les deux Gryffondors regardèrent en direction de la voix qui venait de cracher méchamment cette phrase : Draco ! La poisse ! Que faisait le blond là ? Pourquoi était-il toujours là au moment le plus inopportun ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir, dans la bibliothèque du Lord...**_

Severus tenta de cacher son énervement en arrivant chez son Maître. Cette femme ! Cette femme !!! Elle lui avait volé la vedette ! Il devait être le seul et l'unique gagnant de ce concours ! Celui dont on parlerait pendant des années pour sa merveilleuse trouvaille ! Et elle avait tout gâché avec son étonnante potion ! Il serra les poings en atterrissant sur le sol de la bibliothèque devant la cheminée. Il devait se reprendre s'il ne voulait pas en plus être puni de _Doloris_ bien sentis dans cette horrible journée ! Le Lord l'avait appelé. Il devait être calme et concentré.

Il ne devait venir que le soir ! Pourquoi ce changement ? Un caprice ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Agenouillé, la tête baissée, il fulminait.

« Severus, dépêche-toi ! Regarde ce corps à mes pieds ! »

Un cors au pied ? Et en plus, il le prenait pour un pédico-mage ! Quelle horrible journée !

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il comprit sa ridicule méprise. Un homme inconscient gisait au pied du Lord... Un homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement... Oh Merlin, la copie qu'il avait vue à Azkaban !

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? Laissa-t-il échapper.

- "Ça", c'est une partie de moi ! Un clone ! Grinça le Lord.

- Désolé, Maître. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Pour moi, vous êtes unique, vous...

- Ça suffit ! Inutile de te tenter de te rattraper par la flatterie, on dirait Lucius ! Je veux... »

Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir ? Le Lord resta muet quelques secondes.

« Je... Occupe-toi de lui ! »

L'hésitation du mage noir était inquiétante.

« Oui, bien sûr... Que... Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ?

- Soigne-le et assure-toi qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire. »

Hors d'état de nuire ? Cela voulait dire quoi exactement ? Il ne posa pas la question. Le Lord était déjà bien agacé et il ne fallait pas dépassé les limites qui lui voudrait une punition. Il improviserait !

Severus formula un _Levicorpus_ et sortit de la pièce. Il emmena le corps jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche. Après des sorts sommaires de nettoyage, il installa la copie du Lord sur le lit. Il l'observa. La peau était lacérée à plusieurs endroits et on pouvait voir plusieurs hématomes. Les muscles étaient pris de tremblements réguliers : signes typiques de _Doloris_ prolongés. Le bras gauche possédait un angle supplémentaire : il était sûrement cassé. Il ne voyait rien d'autres. Quelques potions, quelques sorts, un peu de repos et... et il aurait sur le dos un deuxième Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il hésita. Et s'il faisait en sorte que cette copie meurt malencontreusement des suites de ses blessures ? Le Lord ne s'en apercevrait pas et il n'en serait pas bouleversé, vu le dégoût et l'incertitude qu'il affichait en regardant cette chose. Il leva sa baguette... Un simple Avada Kedavra et il n'y aurait aucune trace... Un simple arrêt cardiaque dû à une overdose de _Doloris_...

« Ava... »

Sa main tremblait. Severus sursauta en s'en rendant compte. Sa main ne tremblait jamais ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à mettre fin à cette menace évidente ? Il fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne pouvait faire ça ! Une force, au plus profond de lui, lui indiquait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça ! Un sifflement se fit entendre. Il se retourna violemment pour se retrouver face à Nagni. Il eut la curieuse impression que l'animal le suppliait d'arrêter. C'était idiot ! Il ne parlait pas Fourchelang ! Il doutait que cette satanée bestiole puisse avoir une quelconque compassion même envers son Maître ! Et surtout cet orgueilleux serpent ne suppliait personne !

Baguette toujours levée, il jeta un coup d'œil à la copie qui gémit. Il hésita encore un instant puis :

« Accio Potion Anti-douleur ! »

Il allait soigner le blessé. Tant pis pour la suite ! Il verrait avec Lucius comment gérer dans ce petit monde deux grands psychopathes ! Quelle horrible, vraiment horrible, journée !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans la Salle sur Demande...**_

Le Trio d'Or s'était retrouvé à la demande du Survivant. Ce fut Hermione qui commença :

« Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas en cours cette après-midi, Harry ?

- S'il te plaît, Mione. J'ai assez d'ennuis comme ça pour que tu me sermonnes... Gémit le Survivant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Demanda Ron en conjurant du thé et des gâteaux.

- J'ai enchainé les bourdes, je crois...

- Tu crois ou tu es sûr ?

- J'en suis sûr... » Soupira le brun.

Et il expliqua sa journée à ses amis...

« Mais comment peux-tu te mettre dans des situations pareilles, mon pote ? Se moqua Ron. Il faut vraiment être inconscient pour faire des tests pareils ! Et je vais avoir une discussion avec ma petite sœur. Elle se dévergonde un peu trop à mon goût...

- Ron...

- Ron a raison. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire une chose pareille ! Intervint Hermione.

- Avec Ginny ou avec Théo ?

- Avec les deux ! Une union, c'est sacré ! Si tu n'étais pas sûr, tu aurais dû attendre avant d'officialiser. De plus, quand on prend la décision de se lier à quelqu'un, on se renseigne sur les précautions à prendre que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou moldu !

- Qu'est-ce que je risque ?

- D'être papa et d'avoir une maladie vénérienne. Ça, c'est les risques universels. Comme tu es sorcier, tu risques en plus de finir Cracmol !

- Merci, Ron, je vais beaucoup mieux ! Ronchonna Harry.

- En même temps, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. J'en plaindrais presque le péroxydé... Humm... Presque.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? »

Il eut un instant de silence puis Hermione proposa :

« Tu pourrais aller voir Draco pour lui annoncer que tu n'as pris aucune précaution. Il sera tellement affolé qu'il ne te parlera pas de tes "vérifications". Enfin... Pendant quelques jours. Juste le temps de faire les tests adéquats. Cela te laissera un répit pour trouver une justification à ton comportement.

- Génial... Il va encore plus me détester !

- Pas sûr... » Murmura Ron attirant les regards étonnés de ses deux amis.

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaurd, avant le dîner...  
**_

Albus Dumbledore mit ses coudes sur la grande table. Il joint ses mains devant lui et y prit appui. Trop de choses se passaient en trop peu de temps. Il venait de finir une réunion avec la famille Malfoy et il avait réglé au moins deux problèmes : le médaillon était "en sécurité" dans son bureau et Harry aurait le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il désire sans que Draco ne le frêne. Il aurait pu considéré avoir avancé dans ses plans s'il n'avait pas appris cette nouvelle qui le bouleversait. Son air sérieux et préoccupé inquiéta les membres de l'Ordre lorsqu'il prit la parole :

« Mes amis, je vous ai réuni en urgence pour parler de ce qui s'est passé, ce matin à Azkaban.

- Fenrir Greyback s'est évadé. On le sait ! Râla Severus qui pensait surtout à sa future réunion avec Lucius.

- C'est un problème, certes mais... D'autres personnes ont été vus lors de cette évasion. Le Lord et... Grindelwald. »

Des protestations éclatèrent de toutes parts. Severus était contrarié. Il aurait voulu que la nouvelle reste encore secrète un moment.

« Silence, s'il vous plaît ! Je sais ce que vous pensez mais l'information vient d'être confirmée. Gellert Grindelwald s'est évadé de la prison de Nurmengard, laissant un golem à sa place. Ce dernier nous laisse supposer que cette évasion ne serait pas récente et elle expliquerait aussi la présence de l'inconnue qui a mis Sirius sous Imperium dans cette prison. Il semblerait que des personnes ont eu vent de cette affaire et aient procédé à la vérification, bien avant nous.

- Mais qui ? Demanda Alastor.

- Je ne sais pas, mon ami... Soupira le vieux directeur. J'avoue être un peu déstabilisé. J'avais pensé avoir pris toutes les précautions pour que Gellert ne nuise plus à qui que ce soit mais je me rends compte que j'ai échoué. Il faudra désormais se battre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts mais il faudra aussi tenir compte d'un autre camp, voir deux, dont on ne sait rien. »

Remus chercha du regard Sirius qui lui fit signe de se taire.

« On ne pourrait pas s'allier pour abattre Voldemort ? Proposa Tonks.

- Malheureusement, tel que je connais Gellert, il y a plus de chance que l'on fasse l'inverse...

- Impossible ! Cracha Alastor.

- Je sais, mon vieil ami. Ce n'était que pour faire comprendre à tous ce qu'est Gellert. J'ai la lourde tâche de vous annoncer que dorénavant nous nous battrons contre deux ennemis aussi redoutables l'un que l'autre. »

Personne n'osa dire quoique ce soit...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, devant la Grande Salle, au dîner...**_

« Et je lui dis quoi ? Demanda Harry, d'une voix angoissée.

- La vérité ! Asséna Hermione.

- Et s'il ne veut même pas m'écouter ?

- Tu invoques ton droit de dominance grâce au lien de ton union. Il sera obligé de te suivre.

- Mais... »

Sa protestation resta en suspens. Draco venait droit vers lui.

« Draco...

- Bonjour, Harry... Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir mal réagi quand... quand... Enfin, tu sais quand... J'ai parlé à mes parents et ils m'ont rappelé mon rôle dans notre lien. »

Le blond déglutit difficilement mais ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage.

« Tu as parfaitement le droit d'avoir d'autres relations si tu le souhaites et... et... et je dois rester à ta disposition quand... tu le désireras.

- Lucius et Narcissa étaient là ?

- Oui... Le directeur les a convoqués. Je ne sais pas comment il a su mais... il a su. »

Harry se crispa. Une vague de rage vint le submerger. De quel droit Dumbledore se mêlait-il de sa vie privée ?!

« Je te laisse avec tes amis. Tu dois avoir faim. Je sais que tu n'as pas mangé au déjeuner par ma faute. »

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte de la Grande Salle, s'arrêta, se tourna puis ajouta d'une voie polie :

« Granger, Weasley, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Le Serpentard disparut par la porte, laissant le trio de Gryffondor estomaqué.

« Si on me l'avait raconté, je ne l'aurait jamais cru ! C'est génial ! S'exclama Ron.

- Oui, c'est une chance pour toi, Harry ! Jubila Hermione. Le directeur a tout arrangé ! »

Le jeune homme leur jeta un regard noir.

« En quoi ceci est "génial" ? » Demanda-t-il furieux.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent sans comprendre mais il ne comprenait pas lui-même sa réaction.

« Je n'ai plus faim. Je vais au dortoir me reposer. J'ai mal à la tête depuis ce matin.

- Harry ! L'arrêta Hermione. On vient de te régler d'un coup tes trois bêtises. Tu n'as plus qu'à demander qu'il fasse des tests. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Hurla le Survivant. Je ne veux pas d'un esclave ! Je veux... Je veux... un vrai compagnon qui soit mon égal ! Qui ait ses propres opinions même si je dois en payer les conséquences ! »

Il laissa ses deux amis pour partir se réfugier dans son dortoir.

« Tu as raison, Ron... Dit doucement Hermione suivant du regard son ami en colère. Il est amoureux. »

Les bras croisés, regardant dans la même direction que sa fiancé, le rouquin acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaurd...**_

Après le départ des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Sirius en profita pour aller vérifier que tout se passait bien avec Greyback. C'était l'heure du dîner. Il avait donc du temps devant lui.

« Comment cela se passe avec Remus ? Demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint au loup-garou.

- Ça se passe... Ça se passe... Lui répondit l'homme nonchalamment allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête.

- J'ai cru entendre que vous aviez un "projet" commun...

- Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter au porte, le toutou !

- Abrège, le loup ! Il faut vraiment que l'on avance dans tes relations avec Remus pour que tu sois opérationnel pour les Gants Noirs.

- Bon... Soupira Fenrir. Je lui ai promis un rendez-vous avec ta cousine.

- D'un, comment vas-tu faire pour que, elle, elle accepte et de deux, tu lui as dit qui elle était ?

- Pour le un, t'inquiète, je sais comment faire, pour le deux je comptais sur toi pour mettre le louveteau de très bonne humeur pour qu'il encaisse le choc.

- Et comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? Il ne veut même plus m'écouter !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Je m'occupe du côté Mangemort, tu t'occupes du côté membre de l'Ordre. Mon côté ! Ton côté !

- Et cela ne te dérange pas, après ça, de me dire que tu veux changer de camp ?! Grogna l'Animagus.

- Non ! Absolument pas ! Là où y'a d'la gêne, y'a pas d'plaisir ! » Se moqua Fenrir.

Sirius allait lui répliquer vertement quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il sortit sans dire un mot, dévala les escaliers et alla tout droit... voir le tableau de sa mère ! Une habitude qu'il avait prise beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût mais qui était bien pratique et, il fallait bien l'avouer, il appréciait de rattrapper un peu le temps perdu...

« Maman, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais amadouer mon ami Remus pour qu'il accepte Bella en tant que femme mystérieuse. Cela, tu le sais mais Fenrir va les présenter d'ici peu et je voudrais trouver un moyen de... de...

- De mettre ton ami dans de très bonnes dispositions ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Tu penses qu'en lui présentant Miss et Mister L, ce serait un bon moyen ?

- Sûrement juste un bon début... Je te propose de lui présenter aussi les deux frères Lestrange comme cela tu feras un premier pas vers "les Mangemorts ne sont pas tous ce que l'on croit". Cela ne devrait pas être difficile. Il a déjà accepté Snape.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Il n'a jamais vu Severus comme un vrai Mangemort. De plus, il se sent toujours coupable d'avoir failli le tuer adolescent, même si c'était moi le fautif. Il sera toujours plus indulgent envers lui.

- On va les lui présenter sous un angle différent...

- Je ne vois pas comment tu veux les présenter en les montrant sous un autre jour que des Mangemorts ? »

Les couleurs de la peinture brillèrent d'une manière très inquiétante dans les yeux de sa mère.

« Je m'occupe de tout ! Moi, je réunis les Gants Noirs pour... disons... dans une heure. Toi, va dire à Greyback de faire venir Bellatrix et reviens, j'ai deux-trois petites choses à te préciser... »

Sirius était de plus en plus inquiet mais il s'exécuta. Qu'avait trouvé sa mère de tordu à faire ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

**Deuxième partie :  
**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau...**_

Après le départ des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, Severus alla parler à Lucius. Il pouvait justifier un temps d'espionnage et un dîner à Poudlard auprès du Lord. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui...

Il s'affala sur un fauteuil et but cul sec le Firewhisky trente ans d'âge que son ami lui avait servi automatiquement le voyant arriver. Il n'était pas un grand prix de beauté mais il savait garder un visage impénétrable qui lui donnait un certain charisme. Mais ce jour-là, sa mine défaite ne présageait rien de bon...

« Dis-moi la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Les !

- Excuse-moi ?

- Les mauvaises nouvelles !

- L'évasion de Fenrir et de Peter, le kidnapping et l'emprisonnement au Manoir Riddle de Théodore, le retour de ce bon vieux Grindelwald et, le clou du spectacle, le partage de ton précieux chaudron d'or avec la nouvelle professeur de DCFM, Diane Drignil, qui n'est autre que la célèbre Aiguille Écarlate ! »

Lucius semblait fièrement d'avoir récolté tant d'informations, surtout la dernière... Cela exaspéra Severus qui se vengea.

« Et le Lord qui possède un clone de lui-même au manoir Riddle. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- ...

- Je savais que tu aurais cette réaction ! Ricana l'homme en noir fier de lui mais retournant bien vite à son désespoir.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Souffla Lucius.

- Bonne question puisque le Lord lui-même n'était pas au courant. Ce serait un coup tordu du mage que tu as cité.

- Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas son nom ? Demanda suspicieusement le blond. Tu ne prononces plus les noms d'aucun mage noir.

- Devine !

- Serment Inviolable ?

- Mais c'est qu'il a oublié d'être bête, le blond ! Railla notre Maître des Potions de plus en plus énervé.

- Bien, calme-toi. Tu sais que l'on peut contourner ce genre de petit désagrément.

- Si possible soit précis. Je n'ai pas envie d'être félicité dans_ Sciences et Vies Potions_ à titre posthume

- Ce serait dommage que tu ne fasses pas la Une au côté de ta très chère collègue... Susurra le blond.

- Ne me parle plus de cette...

- Ne sois pas grossier, Severus !

- Bref ! Que fait-on pour la copie ? Demanda l'homme vexé, préférant changer de sujet.

- Quelle a été la réaction de cet homme ?

- Il est inconscient pour l'instant.

- Blessé ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas pensé à...

- Si, mais j'avais Nagini qui me surveillait.

- Tu sais qui aurait pu créer cette copie.

- Donc l'autre mage ne serait pas étranger à tout cela.

- Non... »

Lucius servit à son invité un autre verre et il l'observa en silence.

« Comment va Harry ?

- Bien...

- Dumbledore semblait croire le contraire.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Narcissa et moi avons été convoqué pour pouvoir remettre des limites à Draco et permettre à son cher Golden Boy d'avoir "l'esprit dégagé" pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ses "études".

- Il a osé !

- J'ai cru que j'allais lui lancer un _Doloris_ tellement son hypocrisie m'agaçait.

- Lui aussi, il a les mêmes informations que tu m'as citées tout à l'heure.

- Grindelwald aussi ? Moi qui pensais que nous aurions une petite longueur d'avance, c'est raté. D'ailleurs, ce mage n'était pas le petit ami du vieux citronné avant que celui-ci n'ait des rêves de grandeur et de pouvoir ?

- Si... J'espère que la guerre ne prendra pas une tournure de règlement de compte entre deux anciens amants.

- Le Lord le sait-il ?

- Oui... Mais tout le monde est perturbé. De plus, Dumbledore aurait des soupçons sur un quatrième camp.

- Cela devient de la folie. Je préférai quand on était séparé en les gentils crétins d'un côté et les méchants intelligents de l'autre.

- Tu avais une vision de la situation très manichéenne.

- Avoue que toi non plus tu ne sais plus qui est qui et pourquoi ! »

Severus soupira. Lucius avait raison. Il était perdu dans ses convictions, dans ses buts, dans tout en fait et il n'était pas le seul !

« Que fait-on ?

- Tu retournes auprès de la copie et tu vois si tu ne peux pas lui soutirer quelques informations pour que l'on puisse avoir enfin un peu d'avance sur les autres. Essaie aussi de voir avec Théodore, il nous cache des choses pour couvrir Greyback l'amour de sa vie.

- Qui l'aurait cru vu comment ils se détestaient ?

- Mais je suis sûr que cela à son importance ! Moi, j'ai eu une conversation avec Draco. Il va mettre sa colère de côté et aller parler à Harry pour lui expliquer la situation.

- Sa colère ?

- Harry l'aurait trompé.

- J'ai l'impression que l'on gère que des histoires de cœur et non une guerre ! » Se plaignit le Maître des Potions.

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaurd, dans le hall...**_

Sirius prit une grande inspiration. Le moment était venu. Remus devait tout savoir !

« Moony, je vais ou plutôt nous allons tout t'expliquer. Bien sûr tout est absolument secret.

- Tu peux me mettre sous Serment Inviolable... Proposa froidement l'homme.

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai entièrement confiance en toi ! Se défendit l'Animagus en pensant que cela commençait très mal.

- C'est pourquoi...

- S'il te plaît, Moony... Gémit Sirius.

- Monsieur Lupin, ne vous mettez pas en colère. Mon fils est juste maladroit. » Intervint calmement Walburga.

Remus resta figé devant le portrait de la vieille femme qui lui souriait aimablement.

« Mais... Fut sa très explicite question.

- Je me présente : Lady Walburga Irma Black, mère de votre ami Sirius Orion Black et de Regulus Arcturus Black.

- Enchanté Madame, je suis Remus John Lupin... Répondit l'homme ne sachant que faire devant l'attitude si curieusement calme et poli.

- Je suppose que cette phrase vous semble déjà mystérieuse. Je vais vous expliquer tout cela après vous avoir présenté les membres de notre organisation. Vous en connaissez déjà certains. Nous procèderons groupe par groupe pour que vous puissiez encaisser les chocs au fur et à mesure. Nymphadora veux-tu entrer avec eux ! »

La jeune femme entra suivi d'un couple.

« Bonjour Remus, Bonjour tata Wally ! Se vengea la jeune fille pour l'utilisation de son prénom.

- Je le savais mais... »

Remus se figea.

« Non, Monsieur Lupin, vos yeux ne vous jouent pas de mauvais tour. C'est bien Alice et Frank Londubat, noms de code Miss et Mister L. »

L'homme s'avança, les larmes aux yeux, et il prit ses deux amis dans ses bras.

« Comment ? Demanda-t-il, reprenant contenance en essuyant ses larmes mais la gorge toujours serrée d'émotion.

- Moony nous sommes heureux de te revoir... Commença Frank. Je sais que cela te surprend mais nous n'avons pas torturés jusqu'à la folie. C'était une supercherie. Il fallait que l'on passe dans la clandestinité pour pouvoir jouer notre rôle d'espion. »

Tous écoutaient silencieusement les explications de Frank.

« Cela ne devait durer que quelques semaines, au pire quelques mois mais... avec la mort de Lily et de James, tout a basculé. Nous étions trop peu nombreux pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit de valable. Nous sommes donc restés dans l'ombre, tissant un réseau d'espions pour pouvoir trouver la force qui œuvre à notre perte.

- La force ? Voldemort ?

- Non, nous savons depuis longtemps que quelqu'un profite de la situation mais nous ne savions rien jusqu'à il y a très peu de temps. Gellert Grindelwald manipulerait les deux camps pour qu'ils s'entretuent et que cela puisse après lui laisser le champ libre pour s'emparer du pouvoir. »

Frank laissa quelques instant à Remus pour qu'il puisse digérer les informations.

« Mais et Neville ?

- Neville fait partie des Gants Noirs depuis tout jeune, à vrai dire depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Il a un don pour la comédie qui est fabuleux, surtout quand on organise ses visites à Saint Mangouste. Il nous sert d'espion à Poudlard. La seule chose de vrai dans le rôle qu'il joue à Poudlard est sa peur de Severus qui risque de percer sa couverture. »

Remus se souvint de la forme qu'avait pris son Épouvantard mais jamais il ne serait douté que la raison était toute autre !

« Il y a remédié en obtenant le mépris de l'homme pour sa médiocrité en potion. Son excellence en herbologie lui permet de pouvoir s'éclipser dans la serre régulièrement pour nous envoyer des informations. Nous pensions qu'être excellent en herbologie et nul en potion seraient un problème mais cette contradiction est passée inaperçue aux yeux de tous.

- Il serait bon en potion ? S'étonna Remus.

- Il excelle. Annonça fièrement Alice. C'est pourquoi il peut provoquer les pires effets avec des ingrédients communs pour un cours de base.

- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre dans vos retrouvailles... Coupa Walburga. Mais nous avons très peu de temps. Sirius va chercher ton frère et vos fiancés.

- Vos fiancés ? Répéta Remus les sourcils froncés, la colère de nouveau présente. Sirius, tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu étais avec quelqu'un ! Tu vois que tu...

- Attends Moony ! Quand tu verras qui il est, tu comprendras ! »

L'héritier Black partit comme une flèche vers la pièce d'où étaient venus les Londubat. Il revint avec les trois hommes demandés par sa mère.

« Monsieur Lupin, voici Regulus avec son fiancé Evan Rosier et Rodolphus Lestrange qui est lié à Sirius. »

Remus ne bougea pas. Aucun mot, aucune réaction... L'information était trop incroyable pour lui. Son regard se déplace ostensiblement lorsque Rabastan vint se poster près des deux couples, en retrait pour ne pas déranger.

« Ce... Ce sont des Mangemorts... Réussit-il à sortir enfin.

- Tout comme Snape ! Mais eux espionnent pour nous et non pour l'Ordre, insista Sirius.

- Des espions... Répéta l'homme sidéré.

- Oui, ils le sont depuis presque aussi longtemps que Snape... » Ajouta Tonks.

Remus alla s'assoir sur les marches des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. C'était trop... Les Lestrange, des espions... Il observa les deux couples. Rodolphus serré contre Sirius lui caressait tendrement le dos. Evan tenait par la main Regulus.

« Et la prison ? Et Voldemort ? Demanda-t-il.

- Les risques du métier... » Lui répondit Rodolphus.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le Mangemort sut que le stratagème de Walburga avait parfaitement fonctionné. Il voyait dans les yeux du loup-garou de l'admiration.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à me présenter ! » Fit une voix derrière lui.

Remus se releva, se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme magnifique. Il huma discrètement son parfum et fut déçu. Ce n'était pas Elle !

« Non, je ne suis malheureusement pas le membre du groupe que vous désirez tant rencontrer ! Se moqua la Chef.

- Moony, je te présente Diane Drignil...

- La nouvelle professeur de DCFM ?

- Oui, nous avons donc deux espions de plus à Poudlard puisque je suis son assistant... »

Remus embrassa du regard le hall d'entrée. Toutes les personnes présentes attendaient sa réaction. Son esprit réfléchissait à une vitesse phénoménale.

« J'ai l'impression que les Gants Noirs sont que des Black et ceux qui leur sont liés... Mais dans ce cas, qui êtes-vous, Mademoiselle Drignil ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la femme.

- Je n'ai effectivement aucun lien avec les Black... C'est une longue histoire mais je vais essayer de faire court. Je suis arrivée en Angleterre pour des raisons personnelles que je vous donnerai quand vous aurez digéré déjà tout ce que l'on vous a dit. J'étais à la recherche de quelqu'un quand mon enquête m'a mené dans un endroit atroce où Regulus était mort aspiré par des Inferi. J'ai réussi à le sauver.

- Mais enfin s'il était mort, comment pouvez-vous dire que vous l'avez sauvé ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Remus un peu brusquement.

- Là, commence la vraie histoire... Je sais que vous connaissez l'existence des horcruxes, Monsieur Lupin.

- Remus ! Appelez-moi Remus... Tous... Ajouta l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil aux trois Mangemorts-espions.

- Bien, Remus... Acquiesça Diane avec un sourire. Le frère de votre ami est mort en tentant de subtiliser un horcruxe à Voldemort. J'ai intercepté Créature avant qu'il ne transplane et j'ai utilisé l'objet pour faire revenir Regulus.

- C'est impossible !

- Et si ! Il faut tuer quelqu'un pour créer un de ses objets maléfiques. En le défaisant et non en le détruisant, on peut faire de la nécromancie parfaite !

- Mais... Mais... »

Remus ne savait plus que dire et se tourna vers Sirius.

« Oui, moi aussi, je suis revenu par ce moyen... Annonça son ami.

- Mais comment avez-vous trouvé les horcruxes ?

- Regulus avait volé l'un d'entre eux et pour moi, Voldemort a eu la bonne idée de confier la coupe de Poufsouffle qui en cachait un autre au Lestrange. »

Sirius ne précisa pas que c'était à Bellatrix. Le nom ne devait pas être prononcé. Remus devait comprendre de lui-même. Diane reprit :

« Le problème ait que Voldemort sent quand je défais ses horcruxes. Il n'a pas compris la première fois mais maintenant il doit avoir de sacrés doutes. Il y avait sept horcruxes. Un journal intime que Harry a détruit, le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle que l'on a utilisés, la bague et le diadème sont à Poudlard, il en reste deux... »

La femme hésita.

« Nagini et... Harry.

- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Harry !

- Calme-toi, Moony ! Coupa Sirius. Diane sait les défaire mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais avec sa commotion cérébrale, il faut attendre qu'il guérisse. Mais dis-moi, ma très cher Moony, n'aurais-tu pas une question qui te turlupine et que tu n'oses poser. »

Remus rougit sous les rires des Gants Noirs.

« Je... J'aimerais savoir qui elle est...

- Elle t'attend là-haut, dans la chambre de Fenrir. »

Sirius n'avait pas fini sa phrase que son ami était déjà à l'étage. Eh bien, on voit où sont ses priorités. Et les formations surprenantes ? Et le danger ? Et Harry ? Rien ne comptait fasse à l'instinct de reproduction. On va dire cela ainsi pour rester dans le domaine du bienséant.

Ce fut Tonks qui prit en premier la parole.

« Eh bien, cela ne s'est pas si mal passé. Tout va bien. Bella sera avec Remus, Sirius avec Rodolphus. Tout le monde est casé ! Bon, à part pour Rabastan qui se retrouve encore sur la touche comme toujours mais il a l'habitude de tenir la chandelle à son frère. Tu seras vraiment l'ombre de ton frère. »

Tous se mirent à rire, même les concernés mais Sirius explosa :

« Je ne trouve pas cela drôle.

- Pas content de te retrouver avec Rodolphus, Siri, même pour un instant ! Se moqua Tonks.

- Non ! Tu arrêtes de sous-estimer Rabastan.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit cela méchamment !

- Ça m'est égal ! Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez qu'ils sont une même âme même s'ils sont dans deux corps différents ! »

L'homme en colère partit en pestant, se rendant compte qu'il s'était donné en spectacle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Rien... Intervint Walburga en regardant les deux frères se parler à voix basse. C'est juste que mon plan a fonctionné encore mieux que je ne l'avais prévu... »

Tous la regardèrent sans comprendre...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la chambre de Fenrir...**_

Bellatrix arriva furieuse. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas prévenue plus tôt de l'évasion du loup-garou ? Elle aurait été moins surprise de recevoir un message lui demandant de venir le rejoindre à Square Grimmaurd. Elle entra dans la chambre du loup-garou après avoir donné un bref coup à la porte.

« Bonjour Fenrir.

- Entrez ! Lui répondit ironiquement le loup-garou alors que la femme était déjà assise sur un fauteuil.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes plaisanteries. J'ai une réunion.

- Oui, je sais. Elle a commencé sans toi, exprès. Tu dois rester ici avec moi.

- Et pour quelle raison ? S'étonna la femme.

- Je te la dirai après mais pour l'instant, il y a plus urgence. Je peux avoir des renseignements très importants mais je voudrais négocier quelque chose. Je voudrais que tu m'aides pour cela.

- Et pourquoi je t'aiderai ? Demanda la femme avec un air hautain.

- Peut-être à cause de mon petit séjour à Azkaban ? » Cracha l'homme en claquant sa langue.

Bellatrix sursauta. Même prise dans le tourbillon des événements comment avait-elle pu oublié une telle chose ? Son regard s'adoucit.

« Fenrir, je voulais te remercier pour ce jour-là chez les Malfoy. Je n'aurais pas supporté un autre séjour à Azkaban. C'est ma plus grande peur...

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela mais je ne le regrette pas. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses là-bas. Puis-je compter sur ton aide ? Demanda le loup-garou avec douceur cette fois.

- Bien sûr... De quoi as-tu besoin ?

- De ta crédibilité ! »

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

« Ça attaque dur Azkaban.

- Je suis d'accord ! Tu as vu ce que tu es devenue ! Rétorqua Fenrir moqueur.

- Oui, je sais... Cela fait tout mon charme. répondit la femme, entrant dans son jeu. Alors de quoi parlais-tu en parlant de "crédibilité" ?

- Je voudrais négocier avec ta Chef la vie de quelqu'un contre des renseignements très importants.

- De qui ? Si c'est Théodore, je te rassure. Les frangins ont obéi aux ordres mais ils l'ont mis bien "enfermé en sécurité".

- Comment ça "enfermé en sécurité" ? S'exclama Fenrir soudain inquiet.

- Le Lord l'a fait capturé pour te motiver à revenir vers lui.

- L'immonde raclure !

- Je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter. Il est en sécurité et les frangins t'attendent pour t'emmener discrètement le rencontrer.

- Ce soir ?

- Oui. »

Le sourire qu'afficha le loup-garou inquiéta la Mangemorte.

« Alors qui veux-tu sauver ?

- Peter.

- Quoi ?!

- Peter... Répéta Fenrir.

- Peter ! Peter ! Comme dans Peter Pettigrew ?

- Tu en connais un autre ?

- Mais c'est un traître !

- Dit-elle en tant qu'espionne ! Rétorqua l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il nous propose est très intéressant !

- Dis toujours.

- Il a des informations sur Grindelwald. »

Bellatrix prit un air sérieux qui étonna Fenrir. Était-ce là son vrai visage ? Le reste du temps portait-elle un masque de folie pour cacher son rôle ? Ou était-ce l'inverse ?

« Où est-il en ce moment ?

- Dans ma poche.

- Arrête de plaisanter !

- Mais je ne plaisante pas ! »

Un rat sortit de la poche du loup-garou et se transforma en homme.

« Bonjour Bellatrix. »

Peter Pettigrew...

« Si Sirius te voit, il te tue !

- Je sais mais Fenrir m'a dit que tu pouvais faire quelque chose... » Gémit le blond.

La femme soupira et mit ses doigts sur ses tempes.

« Cela peut se tenter mais cela va être très difficile de convaincre. En admettant qu'il le laisse en vie en le voyant...

- Je crois que l'on peut compter sur le collaboration de Remus.

- Remus ?

- Oui, nous avons eu une petite conversation...

- Et vous êtes devenus les meilleurs potes du monde ! Se moqua la femme.

- N'exagérons rien. Disons qu'il me laisse une petite chance si je lui rends un petit service.

- Quel service ? » Demanda Bellatrix.

Elle commençant à s'inquiéter en voyant le grand sourire de l'homme qui se voulait candide. Mais comment pouvait-on avoir un air innocent quand on a les dents pointus et un regard pervers ?

« Eh bien, je lui ai promis la venue de sa femme mystérieuse !

- Espèce de... »

Bellatrix ne put finir son insulte. On frappait à la porte.

« Greyback ? Puis-je entrer ?

- Seulement si tu m'appelles Fenrir. »

Silence.

« Mais tu es complètement cinglé, murmura Bellatrix. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Il vient à son rendez-vous.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

- Tu te serais un peu pomponnée ?

- Arrête de te moquer ! Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir en entrant et en me voyant en compagnie de ce rat ?

- Mal... Mais Peter va aller se réfugier dans la chambre de Diane. Elle n'y est pas ces temps-ci. »

À peine eut-il émis l'idée que Peter se transformait et déguerpissait par un des nombreux trous de doxies de la vieille bâtisse, aussi vite que ses petites pattes lui permettaient.

« Fenrir ? Entendit-on derrière la porte. Puis-je entrer ?

- Dis-lui non !

- Si ! C'est l'occasion. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu n'es pas indifférente non plus.

- Dès qu'il me verra, il me tuera. Laisse tomber. Si tu veux jouer les marieurs, occupe-toi des frangins. Il y a une ouverture avec Sirius.

- Pas question ! J'aide Remus car j'y ai à gagner ! Que les frangins se débrouillent ! Remus !!! Tu peux entrer ! Hurla le loup-garou.

- Traître ! » Cracha la femme paniquée.

Il lui fallait quelque chose pour se cacher avant que Lupin n'entre. Elle attrapa son masque de Mangemorte dans ses robes et le mit.

« Bien, très bonne entrée en matière ! Constata ironiquement Fenrir. Tu avais raison. J'aurais dû te prévenir pour que tu te pomponnes vraiment. Cet accessoire risque de ne pas lui plaire. »

Fenrir pouvait voir le regard noir de la femme dans les deux ouvertures de son masque.

« Bonjour... Tenta timidement Remus les yeux brillants en fixant la femme.

- Salut Remus ! Bien, je vous laisse. Vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte puis changea d'avis et revint pour ajouter d'un ton complice :

« Si vous utilisez le lit, pensez à appeler Créature pour qu'il change les draps. Les odeurs fortes ne me gênent pas mais imaginer un de mes louveteaux avec une de mes amies à reniflant mon oreiller, ça me gêne. Je suis un grand timide, vous savez ! »

Puis il se sauva en ricanant, laissant deux personnes avec des envies de meurtre. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaurd, dans le couloir...**_

Fenrir ricanait encore quand deux paires de bras l'alpaguèrent et le traînèrent dans un coin sombre comme il y en avait tant dans la grande bâtisse lugubre.

« Rodolphus ? Rabastan ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- On voudrait te parler... Discrètement... Indiqua Rodolphus.

- Bien... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Bella ne t'a rien dit ? » S'étonna Rabastan.

Le loup-garou plissa des yeux puis se souvint : Théodore !

« Vous m'emmenez ?

- Non, tu y vas seul avec ma baguette magique. Ma signature magique fera croire que c'est moi qui est ouvert la porte de la chambre où est enfermé Nott. Sois discret ! Si le Lord te chope, je dirai que tu m'as attaqué.

- Où se trouve-t-il ?

- Dans la chambre qui était la tienne, pour être sûr que tu ne trompes pas.

- Parfait, je vous remercie, les gars !

- Bonne chance ! » Lui lancèrent en chœur les frangins alors que Fenrir s'éloignait.

Il tourna la tête tout en marchant et lança :

« Bonne chance à vous avec le toutou ! Amadouez-le ! Il sera plus motivé à caser Bellatrix avec Remus ! »

Les deux frères piquèrent un fard. Tous des coincés ! Peu importait lui, il ne jouerait pas les prudes avec son amour ! Il dévala les escaliers...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la chambre de Fenrir...**_

Remus ne savait comment commencer.

« Je suis désolé... »

Bellatrix saisit sa baguette et lança un sort pour déformer sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce traître est malpoli.

- Je ne lui en veux pas car il me permet de te revoir.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je t'ai dit la dernière fois de laisser tomber. Entre nous, ce ne sera pas possible.

- On n'a même pas essayé ! Tu t'es enfui sans me laisser aucun indice, pas même une pantoufle de vair !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu ne connais pas le conte de cendrillon qui perd une chaussure en s'enfuyant à minuit sans donner son identité à son prince. Il la retrouve car personne ne peut entrer dans une pantoufle de vair aussi petite.

- Pas pratique le verre pour une chaussure !

- Non ! Se mit à rire Remus. Le vair est de la fourrure d'écureuil.

- Quelle horreur ! C'était une femme avec des goûts douteux.

- Moi, je te propose un autre type de fourrure pour être à l'aise... Suggéra Remus, étonné lui-même de sa hardiesse.

- Non, merci... Et pour la chaussure, heureusement que je ne t'en ai pas laissé une. Tu m'aurais retrouvé facilement, je chausse du 42.

- Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi le coup de pied aux fesses que tu m'as donné pour prendre ma vie en main a été si efficace ! Se moqua l'homme.

- Je suis ravie de t'avoir aidé mais cela s'arrête là ! »

Moony fit un pas vers elle. Elle recula. Il en fit deux. Elle recula d'autant... Remus avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Son côté Gryffondor prit le contrôle ou plutôt le lui fit perdre. Il parcourut la courte distance qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras. Bellatrix eut le temps de se retourner et se retrouva prisonnière de deux bras puissants, dos à un torse brûlant. Elle ne contrôlait plus sa respiration. L'homme n'était ni grand, ni avec une carrure imposante alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être toute petite dans ses bras ?

« Laisse-moi ! Tenta-elle de dire d'une voix tranchante mais elle trembla trahissant son émoi.

- S'il te plaît... Murmura l'homme à son oreille la faisant frissonner. Laisse-moi une petite chance de te connaître.

- Ce que tu vas découvrir va te déplaire... »

À son plus grand désarroi, sa phrase finit sur un sanglot. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle voulait cet homme ! Elle le voulait rien que pour elle ! Mais elle n'était pas une femme pour lui ! Comment lui expliquer qui elle était sans qu'il la rejette de la manière la plus violente qui soit ? Elle était la femme à abattre pour l'Ordre et on avait beau lui dire que son statut d'espionne expliquerait tout, elle savait qu'il allait la haïr de toute son âme de l'avoir trahi ainsi. Elle préférait qu'il reste amoureux d'une belle inconnue, qu'il ne soit déçu par la vérité !

« J'ai dit : je ne veux pas ! Serais-tu du genre à forcer une femme ? »

Elle sentit l'homme sursauter derrière elle. Elle avait fait mouche.

« Non ! Je suis sûr que je ne te suis pas indifférent !

- Je suis marié !

- Pas pour longtemps vu ce que j'ai vu en bas ! »

Ce fut autour de Bellatrix de sursauter. Que voulait-il dire ?

L'homme cacha son visage dans ses cheveux noirs et il prit une grande inspiration :

« Je suis un Gryffondor, oui, un Maraudeur, oui mais pas un imbécile. L'homme que je suis a mis tout ce qu'il savait à plat pour trouver la réponse et le loup qui est en moi me donne le courage de te dire que tu es la femme de ma vie, Bellatrix. »

Les doigts de la femme se desserrèrent, laissant échapper son masque de Mangemorte qui se brisa au sol, se fendant sur toute sa longueur...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir, dans la chambre de Fenrir...**_

Capuche bien relevée, Fenrir se faufila dans son ancienne chambre.

« Ah enfin, Lestrange ! Je commençais à me dire que tu m'avais oubl... »

La phrase de Théodore resta en suspens. Fenrir venait d'enlever sa capuche.

« Fenrir...

- Oui, Théodore... C'est enfin moi !

- Tu risques beaucoup si on te découvre ici...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a presque personne dans le manoir. Tout le monde est occupé et le Lord a d'autres chats à fouetter... »

Sûr de lui, le loup-garou s'approcha de l'homme et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'entraina dans un baiser à en perdre le souffle.

« Alors ? Demanda Fenrir.

- Alors quoi ? Répéta Théodore ne comprenant pas, toujours pris dans la passion du baiser.

- Mon odeur te convient-elle mieux ? »

Il se mit à rire. Sa boutade dans la cellule d'Azkaban !

« Tu sens bon, mon amour.

- J'ai maintenant la preuve irréfutable que tu m'aimes !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'y a qu'un homme amoureux qui peut dire à un alpha qu'il sent bon ! »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux mais leurs rires s'étouffèrent dans un autre baiser passionné. En quelques secondes, Théodore se retrouva à moitié nu allongé sur le lit avec un amant particulièrement entreprenant assis à califourchon sur ses hanches. Celui-ci se redressa quelques instants pour se débarrasser des derniers vêtements qui restaient... Sans quitter son amour du regard ! Cette fois, il allait le posséder totalement consentant. La dernière fois avait été intense mais des relations qui débutaient sur un malentendu laissaient toujours un arrière-goût amer. Cette fois se serait différent !

Les mêmes lèvres roses, entre-ouvertes, toujours sèches par sa respiration rapide... Une respiration due à l'excitation et non la rage ! Une langue passa sur ses lèvres mais pas pour les humidifier. Non, c'était une invite à la débauche ! Il ne pouvait résister à cet appel quelqu'en soit l'origine ! Il dévora cette bouche toute aussi vorace que la sienne. Il laissa la vague de désir le submerger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pense plus qu'à une chose : posséder ce corps offert !

Il se releva, se positionna entre les deux jambes, les releva pour les replier sur le torse de son amour et dégager ce qu'il voulait atteindre. Théodore ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il avait deviné ses intentions et frissonnait d'anticipation. Fenrir saisit les deux globes de chair blanche, les écarta et admira la petite entrée brune. Il plongea et alla la lécher avec délectation. Théodore poussa un long gémissement puis se mit à haleter comme s'il ne pouvait plus reprendre son souffle. Une langue chaude lui prodiguait les plus douces et les plus intimes caresses qu'il n'avait pas eues depuis si longtemps...

« Fenrir... »

Sa tête se balançait de droite à gauche, en répétant inlassablement le prénom de son tendre bourreau. Il attrapa ses jambes par le dessous de ses genoux et tira dessus pour dégager encore plus la zone torturée. Fenrir en profita pour accompagner son intrusion d'un doigt.

« Oui... Encore... Je t'en prie... »

La supplique excita le loup-garou qui accentua le rythme des va-et-vient de sa langue, tirant des gémissements qui se muèrent en ronronnements. Ce n'est pas ce que voulait Fenrir. Lui, il désirait entendre hurler l'homme de plaisir mais il avait le temps : il n'en était qu'aux préliminaires. Sa langue glissa le long du périnée pour aller jouer avec les bourses. Il en profita pour glisser un deuxième doigt dans l'antre chaude et humide de son amour qui n'en finissait plus de gémir. Il toucha la petite glande si sensible ce qui provoqua de petits mouvements spasmodiques du bassin. Cela promettait... Sa langue remonta jusqu'à la longue tige déjà bien dressée pour la titiller, la mordiller, la gober...

« Fenrir, s'il te plaît... Viens... Viens en moi... Prends-moi ! »

C'était une demande qu'il ne pouvait ignorer ! Il retira ses doigts, se redressa et saisit son propre sexe qu'il flatta de deux-trois va-et-vient pour le lubrifier de son propre liquide séminal. Il était plus que prêt. Prenant appui sur les jambes que l'homme maintenait toujours, il commença une lente pénétration. Lorsqu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, un long râle l'accueillit.

« Aaaahhhh, c'est bon ! »

L'amant passionné qui ondulait sous son corps resserra ses muscles internes par petits à-coups pour signaler qu'il voulait plus. Cela accentua l'incendie qui faisait rage dans ses reins. Son sexe déjà dure eut un nouvel afflux de sang à lui en faire mal. Il se retira entièrement pour replonger dans les entrailles brûlantes, arrachant un cri à son amant. Oui, il allait le faire hurler à s'en abîmer les cordes vocales ! Il saisit les hanches qui tremblaient de plaisir à pleines mains et partit dans un rythme effréné. Pendant quelques instants, on n'entendait plus que des souffles rauques et des cris de plaisir.

Théodore lâcha ses jambes pour qu'elles aillent entourer les hanches du loup-garou et accompagner chaque mouvement de pénétration pour sentir le sexe qui le labourer encore plus profondément. Il entoura de ses bras le torse puissant pour aller caresser fiévreusement le dos couvert de sueur de l'homme qui le faisait hurlait sous son joug. Il chercha ses lèvres pour avoir un baiser qui étouffa ses cris.

Fenrir arrêta quelques secondes pour le retourner et le reprendre en une levrette endiablée. Maintenant ses hanches fortement, il prit son amant avec toute la puissance que lui permettait sa force de loup-garou.

« Fenrir ! Aaahhh ! Fenrir ! Aaahhh! Encore ! Je suis à toi ! Aaahhh ! Je veux te sentir au plus profond de moi ! Aaahhh ! »

Théodore s'effondra sur le lit la tête la première, étouffant ses gémissements et ses cris dans l'oreiller. Fenrir toujours en lui le suivit pour aller le pilonner dans le matelas. Il lui lécha la nuque, la mordilla... Son amant ondulait sous son corps, provoquant des frottements contre sa peau qui exacerbèrent son excitation ce qu'il ne pensait plus possible. Ses sensations étaient si intenses qu'il sentit le loup remonter en lui. Il grogna et accéléra ses mouvements.

« Tu es à moi ! Hein !!! À moi ! Hein !!!

- Fenriiiiiiir ! Oui ! Aaaahhh ! Oui ! Je t'appartiens ! Je suis à toiiiiii ! »

Le loup-garou entoura de ses mains les épaules de l'homme pour pouvoir rapprocher encore plus l'homme de lui à chaque pénétration. Il aurait voulu se fondre en lui ! Pour ne faire qu'un ! Son excitation arriva à son comble et il sentit les muscles internes de son amant se contracter violemment sur son sexe, il se vida au plus profond de cette antre chaude et serrée.

Les deux hommes se laissèrent un moment pour reprendre leur respiration puis Fenrir glissa sur le côté et prit Théodore dans ses bras. Il le caressa tendrement, lui murmurant des mots d'amour d'une douceur infinie qui contrastait avec la façon bestiale dont il lui avait fait l'amour. Il l'avait aimé avec toute la passion, toute la rage, toute la tendresse que pouvaient ressentir l'homme et le loup en lui ! Théodore l'avait accepté, avait appréciait et même réclamait. Fenrir Greyback était un loup-garou comblé...

**Fin du chapitre 28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Rars :** . Je remercie **Elaelle** (Harry était trop héroïque ces derniers chapitres. C'était juste pour rappeler que ce n'est qu'un ado ! ^^ Pour mon Sevy, c'est très dur ! ^^), **Elodie** (Mais parce que j'adore ça, être sadique ! lol), **Lune Bleue** (Oui, beaucoup de choses se sont passé et tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre. Ok ! Vive les loups-garous ! ^^), **Mel** (Oh que oui !), **Mireille** (J'ai adoré écrire la dispute Remus. Sirius. Pour Harry, il reste un ado ! ^^ Pour Sevy : le pauvre ! lol Et pour Voldemort, tu ne seras pas la seule à te rendre compte de sa faiblesse... Tom aussi !), **Rêve** (Oui, il y aura des lemons de ce genre mais pour aujord'hui, tu auras un FGTN), **Snapy** (À ton service, ma belle. Pour te faire plaisir... Tes suppositions sont justes mais tu ne le sauras qu'à ton retour de vacances ! ^^ Je ne lâche jamais une fic rassure-toi !), **Sombral** (Oui, ils roucoulent mais Harry n'est pas à l'abri d'une erreur ! ^^), **Une lectrice** (C'est drôle de lire le cours de tes pensées au fur et à mesure du chapitre. Cela me donne envie de vous faire encore plus de piège ! ^^), ...

.

**Notes :** . Merci à mon très cher et tendre, Fred, et à son pote, Fabrice, pour m'avoir trouvé les noms ridicules des concurrents de Severus ! ^^

Pour les fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire ou d'envoyer le chapitre à ma bêta, Forêt Interdite. Il n'y a que ma petite Litany qui m'a éviter le pire ! Merci !

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	29. Chapter 29 : Assume

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père. L'affaire échoue mais Harry arrive à la négocier encore en dévoilant la présence d'un mur d'Oubli dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Tonks et Sirius polynectarisé vont vérifier l'absence de Grindelwald dans sa prison mais ils se font prendre en sortant par Scrimgeour... Sirius est conduit à Azkaban et Tonks s'enfuit pour retourner à Square Grimmaud pour avoir un alibi... Mais Remus se rend compte de la supercherie et décide de garder le silence pour enquêter sur le double qui a prit la place de Tonks et qui l'a tant séduit...

Harry miné par l'incarcération de son parrain va faire un tour en balai et à un accident. Il est sauvé par Draco. Entre temps, Gellert arrive à créer une copie du Lord grâce à un horcruxe, en manipulant Peter. Celui-ci rongé par les remords décide de se sacrifier pour au moins faire une chose de bien dans sa vie : il se rend aux Aurors pour faire libérer Sirius...

Harry se retrouve lier à Draco pour un sort définitif : si le brun meurt, le blond meurt mais Draco semble mieux le prendre que Harry ne le pensait. Le blond est juste inquiet pour sa réputation. Le soir, Voldemort convoque Harry et Severus pour abattre le mur qu'il est dans son esprit. Il découvre que son père n'a jamais abandonné sa mère et que c'est Gellert qui a tué la famille Riddle et non lui... Pendant ce temps, Remus cherche à revoir la mystérieuse inconnue polynectarisée en Tonks...

De retour à Poudlard, Draco est la risée de l'école. Tous attendent une humiliation totale pour prendre leur revanche sur le prétentieux Sang-Pur. Mais la réputation de ce dernier est sauve. Harry lui a offert le médaillon de Serpentard en réponse au lien qui les unissait. Ce cadeau les rapproche plus que de raison...

Remus se dispute avec Sirius au sujet de Fenrir. Celui-ci est en effet libéré par les Gants Noirs au nez et à la barbe de Voldemort et de Gellert. Après maintes disputes, Remus se retrouve à comploter avec Fenrir pour pourvoir rencontrer de nouveau la femme mystérieuse...

Harry console Théo pour la disparition de ses deux pères. Draco les surprend à s'embrasser puis il surprend son fiancé embrassant Ginny. Il ne peut faire de colère car Dumbledore a fait convoqué ses parents pour lui rappeler sa condition de soumis et pour mettre son médaillon en "sécurité". Pendant ce temps, lors d'une réunion des Gants Noirs, Remus découvre l'identité de tous les membres et comment Sirius et Regulus sont revenus à la vie. Il rencontre Bellatrix dont il découvre seul l'identité...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Il y a un petit clin d'œil pour toi, Tania-Sama ! ;) **

**Merci à Litany Riddle de m'avoir aidé à corriger ce chapitre pendant que ma bêta, Forêt Interdite, est en vacances ! Bonnes vacances à toi si tu as l'occasion de lire ce chapitre !  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 29 : Assume  
**

_**À Square Grimmaud...**_

Bella continuait à fixer son masque au sol. Fendu... Il était fendu sur toute sa longueur. C'était impossible ! Les masques de Mangemorts étaient des objets magiques quasi-indestructibles ! Quasi... Mais c'était impossible tout de même ! Impossible... Comme le fait que Lupin vienne de prononcer son prénom ? Si doucement... Sans haine... Juste un doux murmure à ses oreilles....

« Bellatrix... »

La voix de l'homme était maintenant chargée de passion. Elle eut l'impression que quelque chose se fissurait en elle comme le masque qu'elle continuait à contempler sur le sol. Était-ce un symbole ? Devait-elle se libérer définitivement de son image de Mangemorte et vivre sa vie ?

« Comment... »

Un doux rire l'interrompit.

« J'ai remarqué que les membres des Gants Noirs étaient tous des Black ou des personnes qui leur étaient directement liées. Les frères Lestrange étant présents. Et quel lien existe-t-il entre la famille Black et eux ? Toi... Tu m'as dit que tu étais mariée et que je serais déçu d'apprendre ta réelle identité. Et quelle femme mariée était du côté de la famille Black et que je suis sensé le plus détester ? Il y avait ta sœur et toi... Or je connais l'odeur de Narcissa par son fils mais aussi par Harry qu'elle prend souvent dans ses bras. Il ne restait que toi... »

L'homme était logique.

« Aurais-tu préféré ma sœur ? » Demanda Bellatrix sur la défensive.

Remus ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réaction. La femme était-elle du genre jalouse ? Possible... Cela allait bien avec le personnage qu'il avait découvert.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit l'homme qui prit immédiatement un coup de coude dans les côtes qui lui fit regretter sa blague.

Oui, Bellatrix était très jalouse. Elle tenta de se dégager de son étreinte. Il tint bon. Et que peut une femme même Mangemorte et espionne émérite face à la force d'un loup-garou ?

« Eh bien dans ce cas, si tu veux, je peux te mettre en contact avec elle !

- Tu viendras à notre mariage, j'espère... Continua à plaisanter Remus.

- Ou à ton enterrement quand Lucius le saura !

- Tu penses que je ne fais pas le poids face à lui ?

- Certaine !

- Je te trouve bien méchante. Heureusement que tu n'aies qu'une douce et fragile femme sinon tu m'aurais déjà... »

Remus se figea, le visage crispé de douleur et d'appréhension. La douce et fragile femme venait de réussir à attraper ses douces et fragiles parties.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » Demanda nonchalamment Bellatrix en posant l'arrière de sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme pour se rapprocher de son visage.

_Rectifions une erreur monumentale typiquement masculine : une femme même non Mangemorte et non espionne émérite peut toujours trouver le moyen de faire face à un mâle même si celui-ci est un loup-garou ! Tout dépend de ce que vous avez à portée de la main..._

« Je disais qu'une femme aussi forte et indépendante que toi allait sûrement avoir la grande mansuétude de me laisser une des rares qualités que j'ai et qui pourrait lui servir...

- Alors qui est la meilleure ?

- Toi !

- Qui est la plus forte ?

- Toi !

- Qui préfères-tu ?

- Toi... »

_Que l'on ne s'y méprenne pas ! Ce n'est pas du chantage par contraintes physiques. Remus est un homme. C'est donc bien de la manipulation psychologique. Si ! J'insiste : c'est bien une partie psychologique chez les mâles ! _

Bellatrix desserra ses doigts, permettant à Remus de soupirer de soulagement. Il s'empressa d'attraper les mains de la femme, d'entrelacer leurs doigts et de les croiser devant, sur son ventre, hors de portée de son point faible.

« Ne serais-tu pas tout de même d'un naturel un peu jaloux ?

- Absolument pas ! Je n'ai rien à envier à ma sœur !

- Peut-être le courage de faire face à ce qu'elle veut...

- ...

- Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas fui sans me laisser la moindre chance de la joindre...

- ...

- Avais-tu si peur que cela de ma réaction ?

- Oui... Il faudrait que tu sois complètement inconscient pour me faire confiance vu nos situations. »

Bellatrix aurait voulu dire cela avec assurance mais sa voix la trahit.

« Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'étais un Gryffondor, un Maraudeur mais pas un imbécile. Je retire cela. Je veux bien être considéré comme le pire des crétins inconscients si je peux avoir une chance avec toi. »

La femme déglutit difficilement sa salive. Une modeste phrase... On lui en avait fait des déclarations d'amour dans sa vie, de toutes sortes, mais cette unique phrase lui paraissait la plus sincère et la plus belle qu'aucun de ces hypocrites Sangs-Purs n'ait jamais prononcée !

Elle ne savait que dire, que faire... Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle allait s'effondrer. L'homme dut s'en rendre compte. D'un mouvement souple, comme si elle était aussi légère qu'un fétu de paille, il la prit dans ses bras, la porta jusqu'au lit et l'y déposa avec délicatesse. Il s'assit à ses côtés et serra ses mains dans les siennes. Il plongea un regard brûlant de passion dans ses yeux encore emplis de doutes et avec un sourire malicieux, il demanda :

« Me laisseras-tu l'honneur d'être un imbécile ?

- Je ne sais pas... Murmura Bellatrix tentant de rentrer dans son jeu malgré ses doutes.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire pencher la balance en ma faveur ?

- Je dois en parler à Rodolphus...

- Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Se moqua Remus. Demander à son mari si on peut le faire cocu, j'avoue que c'est peu banal, surtout quand le mari en question fricote avec le meilleur ami du futur amant.

- Rodolphus avec Sirius ? Elle est excellente celle-là ! Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis un moment apparemment d'après ce que m'a dit Madame Black et les autres n'avaient pas l'air surpris... Répondit Remus, hésitant.

- Alors c'est le subterfuge qu'ils ont trouvé pour te rapprocher de moi ! Pfff ! Quels imbéciles !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Oh que non !

- J'en voudrais à Sirius si cela n'avait pas fonctionné mais là, je suis trop heureux d'être avec toi pour le détester.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Remus Lupin.

- Cela veut dire que j'ai une chance ? Demanda l'homme sautant sur l'occasion.

- J'ai dit que tu étais un imbécile. » Insista Bellatrix avec un sourire qui aurait pu être qualifié de timide si cela n'avait pas concerné la plus audacieuse des femmes...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir, dans la chambre du Lord...**_

Voldemort était debout près du lit de son clone... Mais pouvait-on parler de clone quand il s'agissait de son propre morceau d'âme ? Un clone s'était juste une copie génétiquement identique mais en aucun cas il ne devait posséder ses souvenirs, son caractère encore moins son âme !

Il le détailla : il semblait plus jeune mais il était déjà dans la force de l'âge. L'horcruxe ne devait pas provenir du journal, ni de la bague des Gaunt ni du médaillon de Serpentard. Il avait vu Nagini et Potter et ils étaient encore intacts. Il ne restait que la coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle. Se rappelant la couleur de ses yeux, déjà carmins, il pencha pour la deuxième hypothèse. Il était donc déjà bien avancé dans ses projets de conquête du monde sorcier. Cette copie pouvait se révéler bien plus dangereuse que tout ce à quoi il avait été confronté jusqu'à présent...

Il aurait dû l'abattre !

L'homme allongé gémit. Voldemort se crispa.

Il aurait dû l'abattre !

Que devait-il faire quand son clone se réveillerait ? Comment le contrôler ? Comment faire pour que les Mangemorts ne le prennent pas pour lui et qu'il ne lui vole pas sa place ?

Il aurait dû l'abattre !

Il aurait pu faire un autre horcruxe même si c'était risqué. Déjà qu'il avait senti que quelqu'un avait défait ses sauvegardes alors si lui-même se mettait à les détruire, que deviendrait son immortalité ?

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net. Il venait de croiser un regard carmin qui le fixait avec haine.

« Espèce de...

- Reste poli ! Coupa Voldemort.

- Poli ? Tu es ridicule ! Je dirai et ferai ce qui me plaît ! Je suis le Seigneur incontesté des Ténèbres ! »

Ah... Il allait vraiment falloir remettre les choses en place. Voldemort prit son air le plus hautain, la voix la plus froide et siffla rageusement :

« JE suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le vrai, ne serait pas prisonnier dans un lit à la merci du premier venu.

- C'est un concours de circonstances mais au moins, moi, je n'ai pas été défait par un bébé !

- Tu es une partie de moi ! S'énerva Voldemort. Donc tu as subi cette défaite autant que moi !

- Non, cela ne fait pas partie de mes souvenirs et si cela avait été moi jaaaaamais ce ne serait arrivé ! »

L'homme ricana et reprit :

« J'ai aussi appris que tu avais eu la faiblesse de ne pas tuer Potter alors qu'il était à ta merci ! J'ai aussi su que tu ne contrôlais plus tes Mangemorts ! Certains se sont faits la malle et d'autres ont préféré Azkaban à ton autorité ! Quelque soit ce que tu penses, JE suis aussi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et je suis plus en état de continuer la guerre que toi ! Tu n'es plus bon à rien alors il vaut mieux que tu disparaisses et que tu me laisses conquérir ce monde ! Tu as perdu le contrôle, même de tes Mangemorts ! Moi, je saurais diriger cette bande de larves lâches ! »

Voldemort avait envie de lui envoyer un bon _Doloris_ bien senti ! Comment osait-il le rabaisser ainsi ?

« D'un, je te signale que toutes mes actions, même les plus incongrues, étaient totalement calculées et elles entrent dans un plan machiavélique complexe ! De deux, en parlant de faiblesse, qui se tortillait comme un ver au bout d'un hameçon sous les _Doloris_ d'un petit freluquet peroxydé ? »

Un éclair de haine passa dans les yeux de l'homme qui se cabra tentant d'échapper à ses liens magiques. Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait. Enfin, il avait le dessus ! D'accord, c'était sur lui-même. Mais n'était-il pas l'être le plus dangereux du millénaire ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans la chambre de Draco...**_

Draco avait enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller. Il le mordit, le frappa de ses poings puis se mit à sangloter contre le doux tissu froissé. Merlin, que la journée avait été difficile ! Il avait perdu la face devant Finch-Fletchley et sa clique ! Son fiancé avait embrassé Théo et la petite Weasley ! Il avait été convoqué par l'autre toqué pour que ses parents puissent lui rappeler son rôle de fiancé soumis ! Il avait dû s'écraser devant Harry et les deux boulets qui étaient toujours dans son sillage ! Et pour couronner le tout un atroce mal de tête lui martelait les tempes ! Il n'avait eu ni le courage ni l'envie d'aller dîner. Il avait préféré se réfugier dans sa chambre où à présent il souffrait terriblement dans la solitude. Horrible ! La journée avait été horrible !

Sa douleur était telle qu'il n'entendit pas les coups à sa porte... Cette même porte qu'il n'entendit s'entrouvrir doucement... Aussi doucement que l'on prononça son prénom avec inquiétude... Inquiétude qui aurait pu se sentir dans l'hésitation de la main qui se posa sur son épaule parcouru de tremblements... Tremblements qui cessèrent dès qu'il se rendit compte de la présence dans sa chambre d'une personne... Personne qui l'avait vu pleurer, qui l'avait vu dans un moment de désarroi, de faiblesse ! Quelle atroce journée !

« Draco... »

Ô comble de l'horreur d'une journée qui n'en finissait plus en catastrophes ! C'était Harry !

« Draco... S'il te plaît... Je dois te parler. C'est très urgent. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de se relever. Il tourna son visage à l'opposé de son fiancé et dégagea sa bouche :

« Que désires-tu ?

- Draco... »

Cela sonnait comme une supplique. Il y avait tant de tristesse dans deux simples syllabes qu'il daigna se rassoir pour faire face au jeune brun.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton beaucoup trop poli pour être sincère.

- Pas ça, Draco... S'il-te-plaît...

- Et pourtant, c'est ce à quoi je suis condamné avec notre union. C'est la punition du Lord... » Soupira le jeune blond, sans pourtant aucune amertume dans la voix.

Harry vint s'assoir à ses côtés et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je te demande pardon. »

Le blond chercha son regard. Aucune moquerie, aucun mensonge... que de la douleur. Il ajouta :

« Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, tu sais. Je n'ai pas à te demander des comptes...

- Non ! Coupa le Gryffondor en colère. Tu sais que cette mascarade d'union ne me convient pas ! Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi soumis. Je préférai encore ta haine ! Elle avait au moins la qualité d'être sincère !

- Tu préfères que je te déteste ? S'étonna Draco.

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Alors ?

- Je voulais simplement que tu sois toi... Je veux que tu puisses exprimer ce que tu ressens vraiment ! Je veux que tu sois le vrai Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Je veux que tu sois toi-même avec tes qualités et tes innombrables défauts ! Et tant pis si je dois en pâtir ! »

Le blond baissa les yeux et resta figé quelques instants sur leurs mains entrelacées.

« Tu m'as trahi... Souffla-t-il d'une voix chargée de sanglots.

- Je te demande pardon. »

Le brun glissa sur le sol sans lâcher son fiancé qui lui révélait un côté sensible qu'il appréciait et qu'il détestait à la fois.

« Je te le demande à genoux mais s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas avoir l'impression d'avoir fait de toi un esclave.

- Tu parles donc pour ton honneur de Gryffondor. »

Le Gryffondor en question hésita.

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi d'autres, sinon ? »

Draco sembla sonder son esprit tant il y avait d'intensité dans son regard.

« Que tu as du courage pour un Rouge et Or ! Se moqua-t-il enfin.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que tu n'as pas la vaillance que prône ta maison !

- Mais... Mais je ne comprends pas... Murmura Harry, quelque peu perdu.

- Je sais pourquoi tu fais cela ! » Déclara le blond avec une assurance toute Malfoyenne.

Harry se releva le cœur battant. Que voulait-il dire ? Que savait-il ? Son regard moqueur inquiéta le Gryffondor. Draco finit par annoncer sur un ton théâtral :

« Tu le fais pour t'attirer mes faveurs et pouvoir profiter de l'exceptionnel amant que je suis ! »

Les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Il prit un air consterné et répondit :

« Mais enfin, Draco ! Comment as-tu pu laisser une idée aussi stupide te traverser l'esprit ?

- Mais si ! Tu es tombé sous le charme au premier baiser ! Je sais ! C'est toujours comme ça ! J'ai un magnétisme fou ! »

Harry allait exploser de colère sur ce petit aristocrate péteux et prétentieux quand il perçut une petite lueur de malice dans les yeux du jeune blond. Il lui avait demandé d'être lui-même et bien le voilà servi ! Il ne pouvait plus se plaindre.

« D'ailleurs, je tiens à remettre certaines choses au point ! Je n'ai pas d'innombrables défauts ! Et le peu que j'ai ajoute à mon charme. Par contre toi, tu as un nombre incalculable de tares que je doute un jour de pouvoir faire disparaître même avec la puissance et la fortune des Malfoy et... »

Le Survivant soupira de bonheur en écoutant Draco déblatérer sur son compte. Il était maintenant convaincu que sa commotion cérébrale devait être très, très grave. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son insupportable Serpentard !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la chambre de Remus...**_

Ne leur demandez pas comment ils avaient réussi à arriver jusque-là ! Ils n'auraient pas pu vous répondre de toute façon... Bellatrix et Remus ne se souvenaient même pas de celui qui avait fait le premier pas vers cette passion qui les dévorait à présent ! Peut-être que le loup-garou en Remus avait pris la situation en main ? Après tout, lui aussi avait son mot à dire... Peu importait ! Ils étaient maintenant dans la chambre de Remus à tenter de se débarrasser de leurs vêtements. Ils auraient pu se servir de leurs baguettes, me direz-vous. Mais où serait le charme de découvrir morceau par morceau la peau qu'ils allaient caresser avec passion dans quelques instants ? Le déballage d'un cadeau est toujours une chose très agréable surtout quand le présent est une chose très convoitée... Mais nos deux futurs amants n'en avaient que faire de ces idées ! Ils ne pensaient pas ! Ils ressentaient !

Bellatrix se laissait entraîner par la fougue mêlée de douceur de Remus. La femme si dominatrice, si indépendante avait envie de se laisser aller dans les bras de cet homme, de tout lui offrir ! Ce n'était pas raisonnable ! Elle se donnait le premier soir ! C'était à l'encontre de son éducation... mais elle avait fait tant de choses en ce sens, une de plus ne lui serait pas plus préjudiciable. Inutile de penser ! _Carpe diem_ ! _Carpe diem_ ! Et elle fit sauter les derniers boutons de la chemise de Remus, dévoilant une peau zébrée de cicatrices. L'homme se figea un instant mais lorsqu'elle se lova contre lui, il reprit ses gestes amoureux avec un soupir de soulagement. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé mais tout fut dit.

Nus avant même d'arriver au lit, ils s'effondrèrent dessus sans cesser de s'embrasser et de se caresser. Remus se pencha pour prendre entre ses lèvres la pointe d'un sein durcie par le désir. Bellatrix gémit et ferma les yeux pour savourer le frisson qui parcourut son corps. L'homme bascula sur le dos et entraîna la femme pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Elle n'était pas du tout intimidée contrairement à lui. Elle se tint droite fière de son corps encore désirable après toutes ces années difficiles. Sa bouche était entrouverte, sa respiration saccadée et ses mains brûlantes posées sur son torse. Elle le caressa doucement, se souvenant dans un bref éclair de lucidité que son futur amant n'avait aucune expérience. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de brûler les étapes tant cette exclusivité la faisait trembler de désir. Elle recula un peu pour se donner le champ libre sur ce terrain de jeux encore inexploré...

Remus ferma les yeux savourant ces nouvelles délectables sensations. Il ne put réprimer un cri lorsqu'elle le saisit d'une main assurée. On n'était loin de la prise agressive de la femme jalouse. C'était la caresse passionnée d'une exquise maîtresse. Ses mains se crispèrent violemment sur les draps quand il sentit un souffle chaud puis une langue humide. Il ouvrit les yeux et abaissa son regard vers un spectacle enchanteur. La femme de ses rêves lui prodiguait la plus intime des caresses. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler sa respiration. Si Bellatrix continuait, il ne pourrait plus se contenir. Ce serait dommage... Il prit les choses en main.

Il attrapa doucement la femme par les épaules. Elle redressa la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se sourirent. D'un coup de reins, Remus se retourna faisant basculer Bellatrix sous son corps. Celle-ci frissonna d'anticipation lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il lui écartait avec douceur les cuisses pour commencer à explorer lentement son intimité avec ses doigts. Elle était si douce, déjà si humide, si prête à le recevoir. Il l'explora doucement tout en la regardant, se concentrant uniquement sur les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Il connaissait la théorie, la pratique se révélait bien plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. La confiance que lui donnait Bellatrix y était pour beaucoup. Elle gémit plus fort lorsqu'il insista sur son petit bouton de chair qui se tendait sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il alterna les effleurements et les massages circulaires, elle bougeait les hanches imperceptiblement, tendue de plaisir. Il écarta ensuite doucement ses lèvres pour glisser lentement un doigt en elle. Il amorça un doux mouvement de pénétration avec son doigt.

Bellatrix sentait son plaisir monter beaucoup trop vite. Elle voulait beaucoup plus qu'une jouissance manuelle. Elle saisit la main de l'homme pour arrêter son mouvement. Elle le tira vers lui. Remus comprit la demanda. Il s'installa entre les jambes doucement écartées, prit appui sur ses coudes, agrippa les épaules de la femme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il voulait voir au plus profond de son être quand il la pénétrerait pour la première fois. Bellatrix glissa ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme et le rapprocha de lui. Il plongea doucement, en silence...

Une fois profondément ancrée en elle, il gémit de plaisir. Merlin, que c'était bon ! Sa chaleur se refermait sur lui. Il amorça un mouvement instinctif de va et vient, sans se presser au départ puis il se laissa prendre dans une course folle sans autre but que d'obtenir leur plaisir. Bellatrix noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, accentuant le mouvement. Le plaisir était si intense qu'il sentit le loup en lui prendre le dessus. Il s'arrêta brutalement et ferma les yeux affolés mais le loup ne le combattit pas. Cela ne ressemblait pas au changement de dominance lors des pleines lunes. Bien au contraire, son côté animal se fondait dans son corps, dans son esprit comme s'il tentait de ne faire qu'un avec l'homme et non de le dominer. Une douce caresse sur sa joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il revint à la réalité. Bellatrix avait un regard rassurant. Il déglutit. Elle lui souriait. Il devait lui faire confiance. Elle l'embrassa. Il laissa le loup l'envahir totalement...

On n'entendait plus que leurs souffles chargés de passion. Remus sourit. Il avait toujours le contrôle. Son loup était là. Il était maintenant une partie de lui et non un ennemi à combattre mensuellement. Il reprit ses mouvements avec fougue. Les cris se mêlèrent à leurs souffles. Alors qu'il était au bord de la rupture, et que le rythme était devenu frénétique, Bellatrix se tendit, enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules, elle hurla son plaisir alors que Remus jouissait en elle dans un cri qui ressemblait étrangement à un hurlement de loup sous la lune...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans le couloir de la chambre de Draco...**_

Derrière une armure, Neville souriait, en rangeant son oreille à rallonge. Il pouvait retourner tranquillement dormir dans sa chambre. Son ami l'avait terriblement inquiété en allant se livrer ainsi à son ex-ennemi désormais vrai fiancé. Mais comme toujours avec Harry, rien ne se passait jamais comme on pouvait se l'imaginer et apparemment, il avait contaminé Draco ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que ces deux-là s'entendraient. Diane lui avait bien précisé que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène. Une mise en scène ? Pfff ! Quand les Gants Noirs sauraient ce qui se passait vraiment... Lui, en tout cas, il était vraiment heureux pour eux... et pour lui ! En effet, cela lui prouvait que Serpentard et Gryffondor pouvaient très bien trouver des terrains d'entente. C'était tout à son avantage... Enfin peut-être...

« Alors Londubas, on espionne ? »

Il sursauta manquant de faire basculer l'armure.

« Nott ? Mais qu'est-ce que fais-tu là ?

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, non ? Mais je suis magnanime, je vais te répondre. J'allais rendre visite à un ami qui se trouve avoir sa chambre dans ce couloir.

- Malfoy, un ami ? Cracha le Gryffondor en colère. Es-tu sûr qu'il te considère encore ainsi après ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Théo s'approcha de Neville... Tout près... Très près... Trop près ! Il tendit son index et le passa sur les lèvres du Gryffondor figé sur place.

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant surtout quand il saura mes intentions... Mais dis-moi, petit lion, j'ai répondu à deux de tes questions alors j'ai le droit de réclamer la même faveur... »

Neville ne répondit rien, toujours tétanisé par la sensation fabuleuse de ce doigt sur ses lèvres. Il devait rêver !

« D'un, j'aimerais connaître ton excuse pour être dans ce couloir. De deux, je voudrais bien plus encore que tu me dises ce qui m'a valu cette magistrale gifle quand j'ai embrassé Harry... »

Silence... Le Gryffondor, si doué pour tenir n'importe quel rôle, n'arrivait pas à se reprendre pour construire le mensonge qui le sauverait de cette mauvaise passe. Mais avait-il envie d'être sauvé ?

« Tu sais... Reprit le Serpentard en se penchant un peu plus vers lui, son doigt toujours sur ses lèvres. Je me contenterais de la réponse à ma deuxième question...

- Je... Je...

- Ah, oui, je comprends. Tout s'explique. C'est limpide comme explication de Gryffondor ! » Se moqua Théo.

Cette moquerie finit par tirer Neville de sa léthargie. Il recula d'un pas, rompant le contact sensuel de ce serpent !

« Je défendais l'honneur de mon camarade comme tout bon Gryffondor justement !

- Aurais-tu assez de courage de le défendre dans un "un contre un" ? Demande le pernicieux Vert et Argent.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit le naïf Rouge et Or.

- J'en suis ravi ! Alors rendez-vous demain 22h en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Bonne nuit, Petit Lion ! »

Les yeux brillants, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, Théo réarrangea sa cape et s'en alla. Neville interloqué le rappela :

« Nott !

- Oui ? Demanda l'intéressé interrompant sa marche pour se retourner.

- Euuuh... Qu'est-ce qu'un "un conte un" ? Un duel ? »

Théo fut pris d'un fou-rire.

« Si on veut... Les Gryffondors et leur témérité égale à leur ignorance... Déclara le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Puisque tu es si doué, dis-moi ce que sait ? Demanda Neville quelque peu vexé.

- Mais tu viens d'accepter un rendez-vous avec moi... Je compte gagner le droit de poser bien plus qu'un doigt sur tes lèvres ! »

Un éclat de rire, un clin d'œil coquin et Neville se retrouva seul au milieu du couloir à méditer profondément :

« Euuuhhh... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans le couloir, le lendemain...**_

D'une démarche légère et assurée, Remus Lupin se dirigeait vers la chambre du maître de maison. Il allait passer un sacré savon à son ami qui avait osé lui mentir de nouveau. Le faire tôt le matin au saut du lit serait déjà une horrible punition pour Sirius !

Soit, il était heureux des conséquences du mensonge. Il avait laissé une Bellatrix satisfaite dormir dans son lit. Il sourit. La nuit avait été fabuleuse. Jamais il n'aurait cru, surtout à son âge, découvrir une personne qui le comprendrait si bien. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir par la confiance qu'elle lui donnait s'accepter lui-même tel qu'il était.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius, il inspira profondément, chassa ses pensées, se composa un visage sévère et frappa.

Rien...

Il heurta de nouveau la porte et se pencha pour écouter... Un gémissement ? Remus s'affola et entra sans autorisation. Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit sortir les yeux de leurs orbites. Le visage blême, la mâchoire pendante, il fit demi-tour et sortit sans demander son reste.

« Moony ! Reviens ! Je vais t'expliquer ! »

Une fois la porte bien refermée, le loup-garou y prit appui. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé le si orgueilleux Maraudeur dans cette position ! Il rougit puis il pouffa de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était souple aussi ! Il fallait qu'il aille raconter cela à Bella. Que lui avait-elle dit déjà ? Que c'était un subterfuge ? Eh bien de ce cas-là, il lui décernait le prix du meilleur acteur ! Sirius allait très loin dans le détail pour se "sacrifier" pour lui ! Lui qui avait douté de son amitié. De plus, il n'était pas le seul à y mettre du cœur. Les frères Lestrange étaient de sacrés coquins !

Il se faufila dans les couloirs vers sa chambre. Comment son ami avait fait pour prendre une telle pause ? Ce n'était techniquement pas possible... Quoique... Il sourit. Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de vérifier un fait : c'était de faire des expériences... répétitives pour être sûr ! Bella serait ravie de jouer sa jolie assistante dans un intérêt pur scientifique ! Entendons-nous bien !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, de l'autre côté de la porte...**_

Sirius aurait voulu se relever pour aller s'expliquer avec Moony mais Rodolphus et Rabastan l'en empêchèrent.

« Siry, laisse-le...

- Il s'en remettra. » Le rassurèrent-ils.

Il céda. De toute façon, vu sa position, il n'aurait pu faire autrement. À demi assis sur Rabastan qui, derrière lui, prenait appui sur la tête de lit, les deux pieds sur les épaules de Rodolphus qui était à genoux devant lui, les deux hommes profondément ancrés en lui... Jamais il n'avait une telle double expérience ! Moony pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

Une main glissa entre lui et Rodolphus pour aller flatter sa virilité.

« Oh, Merlin !

- Tu es sûr que tu veux arrêter là ? Lui souffla Rabastan à l'oreille.

- Non...

- Remus attendra. Bella se chargera de le distraire... Ajouta Rodolphus.

- Qui ? » Demanda Sirius en gémissant.

Les deux frères se mirent à rire puis reprirent leurs mouvements coordonnés, faisant oublier totalement à l'homme tout ce qui ne les concernait pas. Rabastan lui mordillait l'épaule pendant que Rodolphus lui léchait le cou. Leur respiration se faisait au rythme de leurs à-coups dans le fourreau de chair si accueillant de leur nouvel amant. Rodolphus releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux voilés de plaisir de son frère. Ils se sourirent.

La veille, quand ils avaient décidé d'aller discuter avec lui, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il leur révèle que la gémellité était un fantasme chez lui. Ils n'étaient pas des jumeaux mais ils étaient inséparables ce qui pour lui revenait au même. Ils avaient trouvé la perle rare. La personne qui ne voyait en eux qu'une seule et même entité ! La personne dont le regard s'était enflammé à la pensée d'être possédé en même temps par deux hommes ! Sirius les avait surpris par sa témérité. Au lieu d'un discours comme il l'avait fait devant les Gants Noirs, il s'était agenouillé à leurs pieds et avait commencé à défaire leurs robes. Est-ce que les gens savaient que Sirius Black était ambidextre ? Le reste s'enchaina avec un tel naturel qu'il était impensable de se demander s'il était normal pour des frères de partager le même amant.

Sirius poussa un cri rauque qui fit frissonner un peu plus Rabastan. Il fit un clin d'œil à son frère. D'un signe de tête, ils se mirent d'accord pour accélérer le mouvement. Ils se délectèrent des hurlements de l'homme entre eux. Sirius hurlait, demandait grâce, suppliait de continuer !

Peut-être auraient-ils dû penser à mettre un sort de _Silencio_... Mais tous étaient trop pris par leur passion pour y avoir songé, tout comme Remus qui avait réveillé Bellatrix... Dommage... Cela aurait évité à Walburga d'avoir à partir de son tableau pour respecter l'intimité de ces jeunes gens. Elle était satisfaite que son plan ait si bien fonctionné. La vie était bien trop courte pour ne pas en profiter et est ne pas saisir toute chance d'être heureux !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir, dans la chambre du Lord...**_

« Si tu ne répètes pas ce que je viens de te dire, tu n'auras rien à manger ! Menaça Voldemort.

- Comme si cela pouvait me faire ne serait-ce que frémir ! »

Cela faisait une heure qu'il s'acharnait sur cette bourrique pour lui faire comprendre que c'était tout à leur avantage qu'il admette qu'il n'était qu'une partie de lui. Rien n'y faisait ! Surtout quand il avait perdu patience et qu'il lui avait envoyé un _Doloris_. Mauvaise idée ! Très mauvaise idée ! Le sort lui avait vrillé la tête avec une telle intensité que sa seule consolation fut de vérifier que son sort était assez puissant pour punir correctement tout contestataire ou incompétent. Après cela, il avait essayé la colère, le chantage, des menaces en tout genre. Rien !

« Répète après moi : "Je ne suis qu'une copie. Tu es le vrai Lord Voldemort."

- Bien sûr ! »

Ah ? Y avait-il du progrès ?

« Alors dis-le !

- Bien... S'exaspéra Tom en soupirant. "Tu n'es qu'une copie. Je suis le vrai Lord Voldemort." »

Bien sûr...

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Je t'ai dit de le répéter texto pas d'interpréter !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Si nous sommes une seule et même personne, il vaut mieux garder le plus apte des deux !

- J'ai plus d'expériences !

- Je suis plus jeune et plus fort physiquement !

- Je suis plus fort magiquement ! »

Non, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Voldemort en était sûr. Il était têtu mais l'autre tout autant puisque c'était lui-même ! Il se retrouvait dans une impasse !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans la chambre de Draco, le lendemain...**_

Harry sentit quelque chose le gêner dans son sommeil. Il tenta de s'en débarrasser d'un vague geste de la main mais la sensation persistait. Il ouvrit les yeux, exaspéré. Il fut surpris puis gêné. Sous les draps, une bouche couvrait son ventre de baisers. Elle descendit doucement continuant son jeu. Harry ne protesta plus. C'était agréable. La bouche souffla sur son membre déjà à demi-dressé par avant de le gober.

C'était le matin et Draco avait décidé d'en profiter. C'était le "risque" d'avoir accepté, la veille, de dormir dans le même lit que lui. Il avait eu un atroce mal de tête et le blond avait trouvé déraisonnable de le laisser repartir ainsi. Il lui avait offert l'hospitalité en tout bien tout honneur pour la nuit... mais ce n'était plus la nuit.

La chaleur humide et chaude et le souffle sec et froid étaient une merveilleuse alternance que les gémissements du brun ne démentaient pas. Draco laissa sa langue glisser le long du membre puis du périnée pour aller préparer son amant à la sensation fabuleuse d'être réveillé sensuellement le matin. Draco mêla rapidement ses doigts à la caresse humide, tentant de faire gémir encore plus le Gryffondor. Impatient, il arrêta la préparation au premier cri. Le brun était prêt. Le blond le retourna, écarta ses jambes et s'allongea sur lui. Harry aurait moins d'efforts à faire dans cette position. Draco saisit son membre et le guida jusqu'à l'entrée cachée. Il s'enfonça doucement et avec délectation dans cette chaleur accueillante. Il agrippa les épaules du jeune homme et fit basculer son bassin. À chaque contact intime, il embrassait son amant, lui léchant la nuque, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, lui murmurant autant de paroles salaces que de paroles tendres. Il déployait tout son art pour prouver à son fragile fiancé qu'il pouvait le satisfaire et que ses vantardises n'en étaient pas !

Satisfaits, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient se dire sans gâcher ce moment de paix. Soudain, Harry se crispa.

« Harry ? Tu as encore mal à la tête ? Demanda Draco inquiet.

- Non... J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu as pris des précautions avant de...

- Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? S'indigna le blond.

- Pour moi... » Souffla le brun.

Draco arrêta de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Tu n'as pas...

- Non...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne savais pas.

- L'éducation moldue ! S'exaspéra le Sang-pur.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Regarde Hermione, elle savait.

- Et que ne sait pas Granger ? » Ironisa le Serpentard.

Harry trouvait que la discussion prenait une mauvaise tournure.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire maintenant ?

- Allez voir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle m'ausculte.

- Et si...

- Si je suis enceint ? Mes parents vont sauter de joie.

- Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je ne suis pas prêt à cela. Et toi ?

- Moi non plus...

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer...

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Oui... J'aime quand tu culpabilises. Tu fais absolument tout ce que je veux après !

- Draco !

- Je me demande même si cette crapule de Théo ne l'a pas fait exprès.

- Pour me mettre en mauvaise position. Non, il avait l'air sincère. »

Draco éclata de rire.

« C'est un Serpentard ! Bien sûr qu'il avait l'air sincère. Il a même dû trouver cela agréable... »

Harry l'observait sceptique. Franchement, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été envoyé dans cette maison. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce raisonnement ! Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils en remarquant un détail.

« Où est ton médaillon ? Vu comment il te plaisait, je pensais que tu le ne quitterais jamais.

- Dumbledore...

- Pardon ?

- Avec le consentement de mes parents, Dumbledore l'a mis en sécurité.

- Quoi ?! »

Avant de dire ouf, le Gryffondor était habillé prêt à partir en guerre.

« Je te rejoins au petit-déjeuner avec ton médaillon ! »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans le cours de DCFM...**_

Harry n'était pas content mais pas content du tout ! Dumbledore n'était pas dans l'école. Il ne pouvait pas récupérer le médaillon qu'il avait promis. Tout le monde jasait sur la disparition du bijou. Quelle bande de commères ! Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le cours qui lui semblait pourtant très intéressant. Il avait trop de choses dans la tête et il avait si mal à la tête.

« Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous vous concentrer un peu sur mon cours au lieu de rêvasser ! Gronda le professeur Drignil.

- Désolée, professeur. Je ne recommencerai pas. Je vais me concentrer ! »

Sa réponse déclencha un étrange brouhaha dans la classe. Que se passait-il ? Il observa autour de lui. Tous lui jetaient des regards inquiets : ses camarades, Mademoiselle Drignil, ses amis, même Draco !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ce fut Ron qui eut le courage de lui répondre.

« Tu as répondu en fourchelang... »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur, quelques minutes avant le dîner...**_

Harry s'était assis, les sourcils froncés de contrariété. La journée avait été épouvantable depuis le début. Non ! Le réveil avait été agréable ! Mais depuis le cours de DCFM, les rumeurs sur son compte avaient repris de plus belle. Il était découragé. Il était maintenant là dans le bureau de Dumbledore et non, il n'était pas d'accord avec cette explication.

« Mon garçon, il faut que tu comprennes...

- Non, je ne comprends pas.

- Me fais-tu confiance ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Le vieil homme soupira et reprit :

« Gellert Grindelwald s'est évadé de sa prison et il semblerait qu'il ait fabriqué un clone de Voldemort. Ce qui nous fait trois ennemis dangereux au lieu d'un et ils courent tous après les horcruxes. Le médaillon malheureusement en est un.

- En été !

- Que dis-tu ?

- C'en été un. Il ne l'est plus.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je l'ai détruit.

- Comment ?

- Vous aussi vous devez me faire confiance et si je vous dis que ce n'est plus un horcruxe, croyez-moi ! »

Le directeur eut un moment d'hésitation mêlée d'admiration. Le jeune homme annonçait cela comme s'il venait de rendre un devoir.

« Cela ne change pas le problème.

- Comment cela ? S'enflamma Harry qui perdait patience.

- Eux ne le savent pas donc Draco reste une cible potentielle.

- Nous sommes à Poudlard ! Nous ne risquons rien ! J'exige que l'on me rende mon bien ! »

Harry avait l'impression de faire un caprice mais il avait promis à Draco de lui récupérer son médaillon.

« Bien... Céda Dumbledore. Mais il faudra redoubler de vigilance. »

Il ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit le bel objet avec réticence. Il le tendit à Harry qui s'en empara immédiatement. Puis il le regarda s'en aller. C'était risqué de faire ainsi mais cela rapprocherait les deux jeunes hommes. Quoique vu la hargne qu'avait mis Harry à récupérer le collier pour Draco, avaient-ils vraiment besoin qu'on les pousse l'un vers l'autre ?

Apparemment, le Serpentard n'était pas le seul à s'être totalement pris au jeu. Albus rit d'une si belle tournure des événements...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle, au dîner...**_

« Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? » Soupira la niaise au côté du très agacé professeur des potions.

Harry venait de remettre le médaillon à Draco qui, évidemment, joua les aristocrates suffisants mais qui daigna tout de même le remercier publiquement d'un baiser.

« Ils s'entendent si bien... »

Autant qu'un chat et un chien ! Severus se servit un verre de vin et leur jeta un coup d'œil. Il devait admettre qu'ils étaient bons comédiens. Ils feraient de bons espions, même Potter...

« Tant d'amour... »

Drignil l'exaspéra !

« Dans un couple, c'est toujours ainsi premiers temps après on a des années pour regretter un moment de folie passagère !

- Vous parlez par expérience ? » Demanda Diane heureuse que l'homme lui adresse la parole même si c'était pour dire une horreur.

L'homme grogna dans son verre.

« Severus, vous allez m'en vouloir longtemps. Seriez-vous rancunier ?

- Absolument pas ! Demandez au clébard qui vous sert de larbin !

- Je sens une légère note de sarcasme dans le ton de votre voix.

- Et en plus, elle a de l'humour... Murmura le Maître, très vexé, des Potions.

- Allons, Severus...

- Je vous permets pas d'utiliser mon prénom, vile menteuse.

- Menteuse ?

- Vous m'avez dit que vous ne saviez pas ce qu'était un chaudron !

- Absolument pas ! J'ai dit que cela ressemblait à un souaffle, ce qui n'est pas faux et ce qui ne donne aucune indication sur mon niveau en Potions !

- ...

- De plus, je vous ai explicitement dit que j'étais aussi douée en DCFM qu'en Potions !

- ...

- C'est vous qui avez tiré des conclusions hâtives sur mon niveau dans ces deux matières...

- Et le chaudron qui ressemble à un souaffle ? Hurla l'homme en noir, qui avait de plus en plus chaud.

- Eh bien, n'est-ce pas vrai ?

- Indubitablement quand on est un écervelé de joueur de Quidditch pas un professeur !

- Sachez, mon cher ami, que j'étais quatre ans joueuse professionelle.

- Je vous aurais plutôt vu professionnelle dans un autre domaine vu votre dégaine... Marmonna l'homme sombre, sentant poindre un horrible mal de tête.

- Serez-ce une insulte ?

- Indubitablement quand on a l'esprit mal tourné !

- Si ce n'en était pas une alors de quel domaine parliez-vous ? Les potions peut-être ?

- Indubitablement ! À quoi aurais-je référence, perverse femelle !

- Je vous trouve très peu social, Severus Snape ! Lui reprocha Diane en se penchant vers lui.

- Indubitablement que je le suis ! Alors, perfide femelle, ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Cracha l'homme qui perdit totalement patience.

- Vous méritez une petite leçon, Severus... Siffla doucement la femme en ricanant.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Que vous étiez un excellent donneur de leçons.

- Inbidutablablement ! »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait.

« Inbitadublement ! »

Non, ce n'était pas ça.

« Intadubitablement... Non...

- Qu'arrive-t-il à notre cher Severus, Diane ? Demanda le directeur avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté les effets du vin.

- Indutabiblement... Non...

- Il devrait prendre une potion de sobriété.

- Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe, Albus ?

- Ce serait d'une extrême gentillesse. » Répondit le vieil homme avec un regard entendu.

Diane aida le Maître des Potions, inhabituellement docile, à se lever et à quitter la Grande Salle.

« Albus que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Minerva inquiète.

- Notre cher associable directeur de Serpentard va faire plus ample connaissance, indubitablement. » Répondit-il en pouffant de rire sous le regard sceptique de la directrice des Gryffondors.

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir, dans la chambre du Lord...**_

Voldemort faisait les cent pas au pied du lit de son clone. Que faire ? Rien n'avait fonctionné !

« Tu te fais vieux ! À ta place, j'aurais éliminé le problème sans me poser toutes ces questions existentielles ! »

La saleté ! Il savait sur quoi taper pour faire mal ! Il connaissait ses failles. Il ne pouvait que connaître ses faiblesses.

« Tu es devenu faible !

- Tais-toi ! Tu m'empêches de me concentrer ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas le bruit.

- Oui, je sais ! » Claironna le clone.

Le Lord lui jeta un regard. Il aurait voulu lui clouer le bec méchamment mais il avait le même caractère, les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes souvenirs. Souvenirs ? Oui...

« Dis-moi. Je suis sûr que tu serais intéressé par l'information que j'ai réussi à récupérer. »

Il s'avança et plongea un regard perçant dans les yeux de l'homme allongé. Celui-ci se méfia mais prit par la curiosité, il sonda l'esprit de son geôlier. Son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure des images...

Voldemort rompit le contact visuel, satisfait.

« Alors tu fais moins le fier maintenant ! »

Aucune réponse... Aucune réaction... Le clone ne bougeait plus.

Voldemort s'inquiéta. Il observa de plus près l'homme. C'était imperceptible mais il tremblait. Il avança la main et la posa sur son torse. Le simple contact déclencha des soubresauts violents. Il s'inquiéta un peu plus. Il inspira profondément et décida de libérer le clone. Il garda sa baguette en garde mais l'homme allongé ne fit que de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il s'assit près de lui. Après tout, c'était lui-même et s'il y avait quelque chose que tout le monde savait, c'était qu'il était extrêmement narcissique ! Peut-être que son clone se calmerait... Peut-être qu'au lieu de se montrer si agressif, il pourrait faire équipe... Il avait toujours souffert de la solitude à cause de sa paranoïa mais là, c'était lui ! Lui-même ! Alors pourquoi pas tenter l'aventure ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Dans un endroit inconnu...**_

Tout était dans un état lamentable... Gellert avait tout dévasté sous le coup de la colère. Sa copie, son esclave, son œuvre avait disparu ! Comment cette saleté avait-elle pu faire ? Il avait mis lui même les protections les plus sophistiquées pour que personne ne puisse entrer ou sortir sans sa permission ! Encore une fois quelque chose clochait ! Ce petit crétin de Riddle lui faisait échouer tous les plans machiavéliquement géniaux qu'il avait minutieusement fomentés ! Il fallait que cela cesse ! Il avait assez attendu ! Il en avait assez d'attendre une hypothétique bataille finale où les deux abrutis s'entretueraient ! Assez ! Assez !! Assez !!! Il lui fallait accélérer les choses !

Il devait tout reprendre !

Quels étaient ses problèmes ?

1- Avec ce désastreux échec à Azkaban, tous savaient qu'il était libre.

2- Découlant du premier point, Albus risquait de dévoiler ses points faibles.

3- Peter risquait de révéler ce qu'il savait surtout la vraie prophétie.

4- Il avait perdu le contrôle sur sa créature.

5- D'après son espion, deux horcruxes se trouvaient à Poudlard.

Quels étaient les avantages qu'il avait encore ?

1- Son quartier général était incartable.

2- Albus était désormais vieux et lui de plus en plus jeune.

3- Peter serait sûrement tué avant d'avoir l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche.

4- Voldemort était si narcissique qu'il ne supporterait pas un deuxième lui et il se chargerait de le tuer sans qu'il ait besoin d'intervenir.

5- Personne ne soupçonnerait son espion à Poudlard.

Bien, rien n'était pas si désespérée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire basculer la situation en sa faveur ? Il arrêta de s'acharner sur la pauvre pièce dévastée, laissant son regard dériver au loin.

Potter !

Oui, Potter était pratiquement mourant et c'était de la faute du Lord ! Il l'avait fait transplaner dans des conditions épouvantables. Il fallait qu'il s'arrange pour qu'il dépérisse assez pour que son état de santé s'aggrave. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire déprimer le Survivant pour qu'il ne le soit plus ?

Il ferma les yeux et repassa dans sa tête tout ce que son espion lui avait raconté. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et eut un sourire plus qu'inquiétant. Il sortit de la pièce en ricanant.

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? C'était un Gryffondor ! La tête était dirigée par le cœur ! Le point faible pour l'attendre profondément était si simple : Draco Malfoy !

**Fin du chapitre 29**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Rars :** . Merci **Angélique** (Pourquoi pas une petite sœur pour Théo ?! ^^ Pour Moony et Bella ça vient ! Pour Théo et Neville aussi ! ^^ Désolée pour Tonks, je n'ai personne ! lol), **Anonyme** (Voilà du Draco ! ^^), **Cyber**, **Elodie** (Que de compliments ! C'était fait exprès pour faire paraître Bellatrix moins dure ! ^^ Pour Peter, tu ne lui laisses même pas une petite chance ? lol), **Hypnos** (lol ! Tu as tout à fait raison ! ^^), **Kizu** (Merci pour ton message très encourageant ! Tu peux laisser des reviews au rythme que tu peux ou que tu veux. Quand je peux publier un peu en avance pour quelqu'un je le fais ! ^^), **Lilou5701** (Bonne idée mais pour l'instant, ça ne case pas...) **Lune Bleue** (oui, je trouvais que je ne rendais pas hommage au courage de Remus ! C'est fait ! ^^), **Mel** (La voila ! ^^), **Rêve**, **Sombral**,(Une toute petite erreur, non deux petites erreurs ! lol) Une **lectrice** (Côté lemon, là tu es servie ! Pour toutes tes questions, beaucoup ont une réponse dans ce chapitre sauf sur quel camp va gagner ! Mais qui te dit que quelqu'un va être victorieux ? lol), **Yanlua** (Siiiii ! lol),...

.

**Notes :** . Merci à tous ! C'est bientôt la fin alors encouragez-moi ! ^^

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	30. Chapter 30 : Divulgue

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père. L'affaire échoue mais Harry arrive à la négocier encore en dévoilant la présence d'un mur d'Oubli dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Tonks et Sirius polynectarisé vont vérifier l'absence de Grindelwald dans sa prison mais ils se font prendre en sortant par Scrimgeour... Sirius est conduit à Azkaban et Tonks s'enfuit pour retourner à Square Grimmaud pour avoir un alibi... Mais Remus se rend compte de la supercherie et décide de garder le silence pour enquêter sur le double qui a prit la place de Tonks et qui l'a tant séduit...

Harry miné par l'incarcération de son parrain va faire un tour en balai et à un accident. Il est sauvé par Draco. Entre temps, Gellert arrive à créer une copie du Lord grâce à un horcruxe, en manipulant Peter. Celui-ci rongé par les remords décide de se sacrifier pour au moins faire une chose de bien dans sa vie : il se rend aux Aurors pour faire libérer Sirius...

Harry se retrouve lier à Draco pour un sort définitif : si le brun meurt, le blond meurt mais Draco semble mieux le prendre que Harry ne le pensait. Le blond est juste inquiet pour sa réputation. Le soir, Voldemort convoque Harry et Severus pour abattre le mur qu'il est dans son esprit. Il découvre que son père n'a jamais abandonné sa mère et que c'est Gellert qui a tué la famille Riddle et non lui... Pendant ce temps, Remus cherche à revoir la mystérieuse inconnue polynectarisée en Tonks...

De retour à Poudlard, Draco est la risée de l'école. Tous attendent une humiliation totale pour prendre leur revanche sur le prétentieux Sang-Pur. Mais la réputation de ce dernier est sauve. Harry lui a offert le médaillon de Serpentard en réponse au lien qui les unissait. Ce cadeau les rapproche plus que de raison...

Remus se dispute avec Sirius au sujet de Fenrir. Celui-ci est en effet libéré par les Gants Noirs au nez et à la barbe de Voldemort et de Gellert. Après maintes disputes, Remus se retrouve à comploter avec Fenrir pour pourvoir rencontrer de nouveau la femme mystérieuse...

Harry console Théo pour la disparition de ses deux pères. Draco les surprend à s'embrasser puis il surprend son fiancé embrassant Ginny. Il ne peut faire de colère car Dumbledore a fait convoqué ses parents pour lui rappeler sa condition de soumis et pour mettre son médaillon en "sécurité". Pendant ce temps, lors d'une réunion des Gants Noirs, Remus découvre l'identité de tous les membres et comment Sirius et Regulus sont revenus à la vie. Il rencontre Bellatrix dont il découvre seul l'identité...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Merci à Cricket32 pour m'avoir donné l'idée de mettre Draco dans le même état que Harry, vous allez comprendre ! ^^ J'ai adoré cette idée au point de changer un peu mon sénario ! Mes chers lecteurs, vous êtes souvent mes meilleures muses ! Merci...  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 30 : Divulgue  
**

_**À Poudlard, dans les appartements de Severus Snape, le lendemain...**_

Severus se retourna doucement dans son lit. Il avait mal à la tête, sa bouche était pâteuse et ses paupières semblaient en plomb. Il recroquevilla sous ses couvertures pour profiter encore un peu de leur chaleur. Après quelques minutes, il décida de se lever, sa vessie réclamant un traitement d'urgence. Ce fut particulièrement difficile vu les courbatures qui faisaient souffrir tout son corps. Des conséquences de _Doloris_ ? Peut-être... Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour avoir une quelconque idée de ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans un tel état. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit conscience de sa nudité. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mis de pyjamas ? Soudain des images lui traversèrent l'esprit qu'il résuma facilement par un élégant :

"Aarrgggh !"

Grâce à sa psyché, il put vérifier que le corps humain pouvait rougir jusqu'à la pointe des orteils. Salazar ! Il avait fait des rêves d'une telle intensité sexuelle, d'un tel réalisme qu'il n'était pas sûr que l'état de son seul organe bien dynamique ce matin ne soit dû qu'au fait qu'il vienne de se réveiller !

Après avoir paré au plus urgent, il prit une bonne douche froide. Comment avait-il pu rêver de telles choses avec cette petite péronnelle ? Sûrement à cause de sa plastique parfaite... Ses longues jambes musclées et douces... Sa chute de reins à damner un saint... Ah oui, ses seins ! Ses seins blancs et lourds mais encore fermes dont les tétons s'érigeaient aussi facilement que sa... Non ! Malgré l'eau froide, Severus se retrouva de nouveau dans un état que la décence lui interdisait de s'avouer. Furieux après lui, il coupa l'eau et alla se frotter vigoureusement avec une serviette au lieu d'utiliser un sort de séchage. Il ouvrit sa pharmacie et après quelques potions, plus de mal de tête, plus de bouche pâteuse et surtout plus d'érection de taureau en rut ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il détestait cette femme ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'appréciait-il pas ? Elle était magnifique. Elle était cultivée. Elle était drôle. Elle se passionnait pour les défenses contre les forces du mal et surtout pour les potions, qualité rare chez une femme... Il l'avait méprisée quand il avait pensé qu'elle n'était qu'une belle idiote et il la détestait maintenant qu'il savait que sa tête était aussi bien pleine que bien faite. C'était plutôt contradictoire... Il se figea en saisissant ses vêtements. Serait-il jaloux parce qu'elle était meilleure que lui ? Non ! IL était LE meilleur ! Ce n'était pas ce sentiment. Il en était sûr. Il était plutôt mal à l'aise en sa présence. Pourquoi une femme comme elle s'intéresserait-elle à un homme comme lui ? Il avait des qualités, certes, mais pas de celles dont on faisait un séducteur. Elle lui faisait l'effet d'être un prédateur qui observe sa proie dans l'attente du bon moment pour la dévorer...

Ayant fini de se vêtir, il respira profondément. Il se composa un visage froid et hautain qui ne laissait rien paraître de son émoi matinal. Il allait prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle comme à son habitude, prenant des forces pour terroriser la bande d'incompétents qu'on lui avait présentés comme étant des élèves. C'était parfait ! Mais lorsqu'il entrait dans son salon, sa belle assurance s'effondra : Diane Drignil était confortablement assise sur son fauteuil préféré lisant son livre de chevet du moment !

« Bonjour, mon amour...

- ...

- J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais à te lever...

- ...

- Normal après la nuit que nous avons passée, je suis sûre que tu es encore fatigué...

- ...

- Tu aurais pu rester au lit. Je me serais fait un plaisir de venir t'y rejoindre pour t'offrir un excellent réveil...

- STOP !!! »

Severus avait hurlé. Ses rêves ! Ses rêves ! Eh bien, ce n'étaient pas des rêves ! Elle était bien, là, sous ses yeux, à lui dire qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Tout lui semblait flou depuis... depuis... Le dîner ! Il s'était senti bizarre ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser si facilement berner ?

« Vous m'avez drogué ! L'accusa-t-il.

- Oui, un peu... Minauda l'ignoble créature. Ce fut trop facile. J'en fus presque déçue...

- Comment avez-vous osé ?!

- Inutile de te mettre dans cet état. Tu n'as pas semblé t'en plaindre hier soir. C'était juste de quoi faire tomber les barrières de ton orgueil très mal placé. Le reste s'est fait le plus naturellement du monde.

- Menteuse ! Jamais je n'aurais accepté de coucher avec une peste comme vous ! Vous avez abusé de moi ! »

Diane posa le livre et se cala dans le fauteuil.

- Peut-être... Siffla-t-elle. Et alors ?

- Je vais en référer au directeur et vous serez renvoyée !

- Voyons voir... Si je comprends bien, tu vas aller voir ce très cher Albus pour lui dire que j'ai abusé de toi. Entre deux bonbons au citron et ses gloussements moqueurs, il fera un rapport qu'il transmettra au MagenMagot pour porter plainte ce qui rendra l'affaire publique. Je vois d'ici les gros titres dans la Gazette : _"Le ténébreux et associable Maître des Potions violé dans ses cachots par sa jolie et frêle collègue ! Plus personne n'est en sécurité ! Où va le monde ?"_. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- ... Répondit le volubile Maître des Potions en question, plus blême que jamais.

- Je vois que tu viens de comprendre la situation...

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Mais toi, bien sûr.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que cela fait longtemps que je t'observe et que je te trouve très à mon goût.

- Longtemps ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Longtemps ? Qui était cette femme pour lui dire une telle chose ?

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui je pourrais être, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit rien. Il plongea son regard perçant dans les yeux carmins qui se moquaient de lui. Qui pouvait avoir un tel regard ? Il déglutit. Non ! Non ! Non ! Il n'y avait que le Lord et uniquement lui ! Non, ce ne pouvait être le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous Polynectar. Ce serait horrible !

« Non, je te rassure. Je ne suis pas Voldemort. » Indiqua Diane avec un sourire narquois.

Avait-elle réussi à lire dans ses pensées ? Il mit les plus puissantes barrières d'Occlumancie qu'il possédait.

« Alors qui êtes-vous ?

- Je te propose un marché, mon cher amour. Je ne dis rien de ce qui s'est passé et tu ne dis rien de l'identité que je vais te révéler.

- Et quel est votre intérêt dans tout cela ? »

Diane lui sourit. L'homme n'était pas complètement déstabilisé après tout.

« Un allié à Poudlard et au Manoir Riddle...

- Qu...quoi ?!

- J'ai besoin que tu rejoignes mon groupe, Severus. » Annonça la femme, perdant son sourire pour un air sérieux qui ne lui connaissait pas.

La voix était tranchante, autoritaire, n'autorisant pas le refus.

« Et si je refuse ?

- Je vais directement à l'infirmerie demander un Madame Pomfresh de faire des prélèvements vaginaux. C'est ta parole contre la mienne... Et si cela ne suffit pas : n'oublie pas que tout le monde t'a vu très fâché contre moi et pratiquement ivre... »

Severus s'étrangla. Il était coincé. Ne jamais, jamais sous-estimer qui que ce soit ! Vigilance constante ! Cet horrible Maugrey avait raison !

Il capitula.

« Que dois-je faire ?

- Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas difficile. Il faut juste veiller sur Harry. »

On voit bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien le Gryffondor hormoné. Donnez-lui un bout de ficelle et soit il se retrouve à moitié pendu, soit il fera du bondage !

« Et ce soir, je veux que tu viennes avec moi pour que je te présente au groupe des Gants Noirs. »

Les Gants Noirs ? Était-ce le camp de Grindelwald ? Peu probable vu son comportement de chef...

« Autre chose ? Siffla l'homme les mâchoires crispées.

- Non... Ah si ! Tu peux venir accompagné.

- Je ne suis avec personne ! Hurla Severus.

- Ce n'est pas un bal ! Se moqua Diane. Je te parlais de venir avec un ami pour te rassurer. »

Le Maître des Potions grommela puis se dirigea vers la porte en lançant :

« Je vais en cours !

- Severus, on est samedi. Il n'y a pas cours... »

Un ange passe...

« Je vais déjeuner ! Finit par réussir à sortir l'homme humilié.

- Bonne idée, je t'accompagne ! » Claironna la femme en se levant d'un bond.

Le trajet fut insupportablement pesant mais arrivé devant la porte, Severus se souvint d'une chose :

« Vous m'avez dit que vous me révéleriez votre réelle identité ! L'accusa-t-il.

- C'est vrai ! »

Diane s'approcha de lui, plongea son regard carmin dans son regard noir, se pencha à toucher ses lèvres et lui siffla :

« Diane Drignil n'est pas mon vrai nom. C'est l'anagramme de Nagini Riddle... »

Elle se retourna brusquement et entra dans la Grande Salle, laissant un Maître des Potions statufié devant la porte.

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, à l'infirmerie**__**, après le petit-déjeuner...**_

« Je suis absolument déçu par votre comportement, Monsieur Potter ! » S'exclama Madame Pomfresh.

La femme s'était mise dans une colère noire quand les deux jeunes fiancés lui avaient fait part de leur problème. Elle pestait en auscultant Draco sous l'œil inquiet de Harry. Après quelques sorts, elle se figea, refit le dernier sortilège puis se retourna les mains sur les hanches.

« Eh bien, bravo Monsieur Potter ! Je préviens immédiatement vos tuteurs ! »

L'infirmière se dirigea vers son bureau, en marmonnant contre l'inconscience du jeune brun. Celui-ci se tourna vers son compagnon qui avait les yeux baissés.

« Cela veut dire ?

- Que je suis enceint... » Souffla Draco.

Harry s'effondra sur le siège le plus proche. Il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre d'événements. Il était trop jeune, il était encore à l'école, il n'avait pas de métier, il était en danger continuel et... et... et il était malade ! Ce point ne l'avait jamais perturbé mais maintenant tout était différent.

« Que veux-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il au blond, toujours silencieux.

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être rentrer au Manoir et refaire ma septième l'année prochaine...

- Quoi ?! Mais... Mais pourquoi ?

- Comment veux-tu que je suive les cours avec la fatigue, la grossesse et l'accouchement ? De plus, je risque de ne pas pouvoir me présenter aux examens. »

Draco se tut. Harry déglutit. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

« Tu veux le garder ? Demanda doucement le brun.

- Oui... Un héritier est très important chez les Malfoy.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est un garçon ?

- La couleur du sort, Harry ! Tu dois en apprendre un peu plus sur le monde sorcier, cela t'évitera de faire des stupidités !

- Un enfant est une stupidité ? S'indigna Harry.

- Ne déforme pas mes paroles ! Un enfant est toujours le bienvenu. J'aurais juste voulu qu'il arrive un tout petit peu plus tard.

- Je suis désolé... »

Draco soupira et se surprit lui-même à saisir la main du Gryffondor pour le rassurer. Les hormones avaient toujours un impact sur le caractère de la personne, la rendant plus sensible. Il prit une grande inspiration mais il ne put dire quoique ce soit car Madame Pomfresh revenait avec ses parents.

« Voici vous deux petits inconscients ! Je vous laisse leur remonter les bretelles ! »

Narcissa prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec joie puis elle alla s'assoir près de son fils pour lui infliger le même traitement. Lucius les salua silencieusement depuis le pied du lit. Il attendit la fin des embrassades de sa femme pour commencer à parler.

« Contrairement à ce que dit cette femme, nous sommes ravis pour cette nouvelle, même s'il est vrai que c'est un peu prématuré... Mais Harry, aux prochaines vacances nous reprendrons toutes les us et coutumes chez les sorciers. Les Malfoy doivent connaître et respecter toutes les lois sorcières. Cela t'évitera bien des déboires à l'avenir. Ne te méprends pas. Un enfant n'est pas un déboire. Bien au contraire, c'est une bénédiction. Un héritier est une chose précieuse quelque soit la façon dont il arrive. Mais il y a bien d'autres choses que tu dois savoir sur ton monde. »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il était touché que l'homme lui parle comme à un membre de sa famille mais il était inquiet de ce qu'il allait lui apprendre. Il vit Narcissa saisir les mains de son fils et chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux.

« Je te connais, mon fils... J'ai une question à te poser. Tu sais que lorsque l'on porte la vie les sensations sont très exacerbées.

- Oui, mère. »

Draco comprenait maintenant sa violente jalousie, ses pleurs honteux, sa joie stupide de voir Harry à ses pieds lui tenant les mains... Ses hormones ! Tout était la faute de ses hormones ! Il soupira. Était-ce aussi à cause de cela qu'il n'avait aucun regret ?

La main de sa mère s'était crispée sur la sienne. Elle sembla hésiter.

« Draco... As-tu été très... attentionné envers Harry après ses propres attentions ? Formula élégamment la femme.

- Oui, mère... » Répondit le blond en rougissant.

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son mari.

« Draco, je veux être sûr de ce que tu dis. As-tu eu des relations sexuelles avec Harry après qu'il ait été dominant ? Insista Lucius faisant rougir les deux garçons.

- Oui... Répondit tout de même Draco sans hésitation.

- Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? »

Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux.

« Je vois que tu as compris. Je vais appeler l'infirmière pour faire les vérifications. »

L'homme sortit, laissant un silence que Harry n'osa rompre. Il sentait que le pire était avenir...

« Vous plaisantez, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Croyez-moi, Madame, je ne me le permettrai pas ! Répondit froidement l'homme.

- C'est de la folie... De l'inconscience... » Continuait l'infirmière plus pour elle-même que pour les personnes présentes.

Elle attrapa Harry, le fit allonger et pratiqua quelques sorts sur le jeune homme tétanisé.

« Ça va aller, Harry... » Le rassura Narcissa avec un sourire.

L'infirmière se retourna vers Lucius et confirma ce qu'il voyait déjà.

« Bravo ! Vous avez à charge deux jeunes hommes inconscients et dévergondés !

- Merci, Madame. Veuillez garder vos commentaires et nous laisser seuls, maintenant.

- Bien sûr... mais tous deux resteront en observation à l'infirmerie pendant vingt-quatre heures ! »

L'infirmière vexée sortit sans rien ajouter. Le silence dura quelques instants puis à bout de nerfs, Harry demanda :

« Je suis aussi enceint ?

- Oui... Lui répondit Draco. Quand on est enceint, les sorts de protection changent et comme je ne connaissais pas mon état, je ne les ai pas changés.

- C'est catastrophique... » Souffla Narcissa.

Harry sursauta. Il ne comprenait pas la différence de réaction de la femme. Devant son air désespéré, celle-ci s'approcha de lui.

« Je ne voulais pas dire cela comme ça. Je serais aussi heureuse pour toi que pour Draco, si tu... si tu n'avais pas cette commotion cérébrale qui risque de s'aggraver au moindre changement, quelqu'il soit, alors une grossesse,... C'est extrêmement dangereux pour toi et je ne veux pas te perdre... »

La femme prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Celui-ci était partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude... Soulagement de ne pas être rejeté... Inquiétude de savoir que son état était encore plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé...

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nous allons nous installer à Poudlard... Annonça Lucius. Narcissa va reprendre la surveillance de ta santé, Harry, et je vous apporterai toute mon aide car je ne veux pas que ces heureux événements freinent votre scolarité. De plus, notre présence évitera certains "débordements". Vous serez tous les deux sous l'emprise de vos hormones et je n'apprécierai pas que l'on profite de votre sensibilité inhabituelle pour Draco ou plus exubérante qu'à l'accoutumée pour Harry. »

Draco baissa la tête en repensant à toutes les faiblesses qu'il avait montrées ces derniers temps. Harry en fit de même rougissant à ses envies d'expériences en tout genre.

« Bien, nous allons voir le directeur pour le prévenir de ces mesures. Nous retournerons au Manoir pour faire nos bagages et nous serons de retour avant le dîner. Reosez-vous ici. Je ne vous demanderai pas d'être sages. Vous êtes déjà tous les deux enceints donc vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin. Quoique avec toi, Harry, j'ai tout de même un doute. Tu pourrais nous créer quelque chose de jamais vu encore. »

Les trois blonds sourirent. Ils en avaient bien besoin dans ce moment difficile. Voyant l'homme tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, Harry finit par se joindre à eux. Après tout, ce n'était pas en se lamentant que les choses allaient s'arranger.

Avant que le couple ne passe la porte, Lucius se retourna pour ajouter avec un sourire en coin.

« Draco, Harry...

- Oui...

- Père ?

- Je voulais vous signaler que je suis plutôt... pas mécontent de la situation.

- ...

- Bien sûr le fait que mon fils soit heureux auprès d'un jeune homme de bien m'indiffère totalement, tout comme le fait d'être grand-père. Le plus important est que nous ayons un pied dans chaque camp et que la lignée des Malfoy soit assurée ! »

Le clin d'œil qu'il leur offrit démentit complètement ses dires...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Dans lieu inconnu...**_

« Je te préviens, vieille bique ! Si tu ne remplis pas ta mission dans la journée, tu auras les pires ennuis qui soient ! Hurla Gellert sur la forme à peine humaine agenouillée à ses pieds.

- Oui, Maître... Je réussirai ! Je vous le promets ! Je ne vous ai jamais déçu ! Je...

- Tais-toi et va ! »

Le mage noir observa avec mépris la vieille femme ramper vers la sortie. Elle avait intérêt à réussir. Il avait besoin de cette information pour savoir si son plan pouvait fonctionner. Il devait fonctionner ! Il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre après ses deux crétins !

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius...**_

Lucius avait réglé toutes les formalités pour aller s'installer à Poudlard. Narcissa s'occupait des bagages. Mais le blond n'avait pas prévu de voir son ami débarquer complètement affolé dans son bureau. Il le regarda vider son deuxième verre de Firewhisky.

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que le Lord a une sœur et que tu as couché avec elle.

- Elle m'a forcé ! J'étais drogué !

- Apparemment, ce n'était pas la pire expérience que tu aies eue dans ta vie.

- Non mais... Par principe, deux personnes doivent être consentantes lors d'un acte sexuel !

- Tu as des principes, toi, maintenant ? Demanda ironiquement le blond en dégustant une gorgée d'alcool.

- En amour, oui !

- Et quand as-tu eu l'occasion de les appliquer ? Se moqua Lucius.

- Plus que tu ne crois ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus discret que je n'ai pas de vie sexuelle. De toute façon, cela ne regarde personne ! »

L'aristocrate se leva et alla servir un autre verre à l'homme pour qu'il tente de retrouver un semblant de calme.

« Donc le Lord cache sa sœur sous la forme d'un Animagus serpent... Résuma le blond.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il n'est pas au courant et qu'elle l'espionne.

- Par Salazar, quelle femme ! Maîtresse des Potions, professeur de DCFM, chef d'une organisation secrète, espionne émérite auprès du plus grand mage noir de notre monde et en plus c'est un volcan au lit ! De quoi te plains-tu ?

- C'est une menteuse !

- Toi aussi, tu mens tout le temps et alors ? Es-tu sûr de ne pas lui en vouloir car elle fait tout mieux que toi !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Calme-toi, mon ami ! Redeviens le Serpentard que je connais et profite de la situation. Nous allons en apprendre plus ce soir et tu vas passer du bon temps. »

Severus grogna. Lucius avait raison alors pourquoi était-il si furieux, si mal à l'aise ?

Le blond se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Lucius ?

- J'étais en train de me dire que si tu restais avec elle, tu serais le beau-frère du Lord ! »

Severus blêmit. Et ça se disait un ami ?!

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir, dans la chambre du Lord...**_

Voldemort était resté assis sur le lit, auprès de la forme prostrée de son double. Aucune attaque, aucune tentative d'évasion, aucune parole assassine... L'homme ne devait pas simuler son état et il comprenait. Lui-même qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'un être humain avait été profondément troublé par cette révélation alors cette copie qui avait été faite à une époque où il avait encore des lambeaux de conscience devait être totalement bouleversée. Il était heureux que l'on ne se soit pas servi d'un de ses premiers horcruxes : le résultat aurait été désastreux.

Que devait-il faire à présent pour mettre cette créature qui savait tout de lui où presque dans son camp ? Le consoler ? Il ne savait pas faire ce genre de choses et il avait horreur qu'on s'apitoie sur lui. Lui présenter un plan détaillé et machiavélique ? Il risquait de le prendre pour de l'indifférence pour son auguste personne et lui dire de mettre son plan là où il pensait. Ceci lui donna une idée... Il était un homme malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait dire. Son appétit sexuel n'avait pas disparu malgré des années d'abstinence due à un manque de corps palpable. Avant cela, sa satisfaction résidait à prendre son plaisir avec de jeunes inconnu(e)s dont il supprimait les souvenirs ou la vie selon son humeur. Quelle sensation aurait-il à posséder un corps aussi beau que le sien avec un esprit aussi génial, sans avoir à se méfier ?

Il laissa son regard errer sur le corps de l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé. Comment présenter la chose à quelqu'un d'aussi paranoïaque que lui ? Surtout quand il lui annoncerait qu'étant plus vieux que lui, il mènerait la danse... D'abord, ne pas l'ignorer, lui donner une identité à part entière.

« Tom...

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je suis le Lord Voldemort ! »

Aïe ! Grave erreur ! Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il détestait son prénom ? Rattraper la situation et vite !

« Comme nous sommes tous deux des êtres supérieurs, aucun ne peut appeler l'autre "Maître" ou "Voldemort" alors je me suis dit que les prénoms seraient plus simples. Je t'appellerai Tom comme notre père car tu es le plus jeune et tu m'appelleras Marvolo comme notre grand-père car je suis le plus vieux. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Après un lourd silence, Tom se retourna et lui répondit :

« Ça se tient... "Marvolo" ! Mais sache qu'à la première occasion, je tenterai d'être le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

Pouvait-on appeler cela un progrès ?

« Donc Tom, je te propose une alliance. De tout âge, j'ai souffert de la solitude : à l'orphelinat car personne ne voulait m'adopter à cause de mes "bizarreries", l'école car je repoussais tout le monde par ma froideur et ma fierté, à l'âge adulte par ma puissance et ma haine. Mais mieux valait être seul que mal accompagné ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne à la hauteur de mes espérances...

- Et tu crois que j'ai oublié cela ! Cracha Tom.

- Certainement pas ! Mais je sais aussi que tu rêves de pouvoir te confier, d'avoir un alter ego, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter à cent pour cent. Cela ne t'ait jamais arrivé car tu es... Non ! Nous sommes extrêmement méfiants !

- Et ? Que proposes-tu ? Demanda Tom, sur un ton beaucoup moins agressif.

- Une alliance ! Tu connais la moindre de mes faiblesses, le moindre de mes désirs. Nous pourrons nous accorder parfaitement. Seul, je suis déjà puissant mais à deux cela garantirait ma réussite.

- Ta réussite ?

- Notre réussite mais c'est la même chose puisque tu es moi ! »

Tom l'observa quelques instants. Marvolo espérait qu'il allait accepter son marché. Il se débarrassait de ce double une fois qu'il aura éliminé tous les nouveaux obstacles qui jonchaient sa route vers le pouvoir !

« Je suis d'accord... Mais c'est moi le plus jeune donc le plus actif donc je domine.

- Comment ?!

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je connais le moindre de tes désirs et celui d'avoir un partenaire à la hauteur en fait partie ! Et qui est le seul être que j'admire en ce monde : moi !

- Tu es complètement mégalo... »

Tom se redressa et s'approcha de lui.

« Je te donnerai beaucoup de plaisir... Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je t'en donnerai encore plus grâce à mon expérience. » Répliqua Marvolo dans un souffle.

S'engagea un étrange corps à corps entre deux êtres qui se découvraient tout en se connaissant, qui cherchaient à se dominer tout en excitant l'autre... Dessus dessous, cela ne leur importait plus. Les deux hommes étaient submergés par des émotions nouvelles d'une intensité égale à leur folie.

« Marvolo...

- Hummm ?

- Tu ne penses pas que cela pourrait ressembler à de l'inceste ? »

Le sorcier arrêta de mordiller le lobe de son double pour plonger un regard étonné dans le sien.

« Et tu te soucies de l'opinion de qui ?

- La tienne...

- Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas de conscience... De plus, tu as tord : ce n'est pas de l'inceste. Se donner du plaisir à soi-même, c'est de la masturbation. C'est bien une des rares fois où je compte avoir un plaisir intense sans rien faire d'illégal ! »

Profitant des ricanements de Tom, Marvolo prit le dessus.

« Laisse-toi aller pour une fois. Profite de ce rare moment de confiance totale. Je te promets un plaisir intense et je m'abandonnerai dans tes bras au prochain tour.

- Tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur...

- Je suis doué en tout, tu le sais... »

Marvolo se pencha vers les lèvres fines et posa les siennes dessus. Tom répondit immédiatement avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ils approfondirent leur baiser... Le premier baiser sincère qu'ils donnaient... Ils furent totalement coupés du reste du monde pendant quelques instants. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils n'en revenaient pas de la passion qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

« Attends... Demanda Marvolo.

- Oui, on risque de nous surprendre ici... Comprit immédiatement Tom.

- Bien et on risque de nous entendre.

- Personne ne doit connaître ce bonheur à part nous...

- Aucun témoin...

- _Colla Porta_ !

- _Silencio_. »

_Nda : *Soupir* Dommage..._

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la chambre de Fenrir...**_

Fenrir referma la porte et posa quelques sorts de protection.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Fenrir... Gémit Théodore.

- Tu risques moins de problèmes ici qu'au Manoir Riddle.

- J'ai franchement des doutes...

- Arrête de te plaindre. Je t'assure que si j'ai été accepté, tu le seras aussi. »

Théodore avait l'air très inquiet. Fenrir se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peu sec dans ses paroles. Il s'approcha de l'homme et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa et lui murmura :

« De plus, ici, tu pourras demander à Théo de venir. Je voudrais un peu mieux connaître mon fils... »

Les deux hommes restèrent serrés l'autre contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que :

« Mais où étais-tu ? »

Peter se figea.

« Mais... Mais que fait-il là ?

- C'est mon compagnon ! Rétorqua Fenrir. Il a plus le droit d'être dans ma chambre que toi. De plus, pour où es-tu passé pour franchir mes barrières de protection ? »

Le loup-garou était plus vexé que furieux.

« Je suis un rat. Je ne passe pas par les portes, je te rappelle. Et cette maison est un véritable gruyère avec tous les doxies qui y vivent... Répondit Peter tout en continuant à fixer Théodore.

- Je me méfierai et toi à l'avenir, n'entre pas dans ma chambre sans y être invité sinon tu finis en encas. Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair ! Cracha le rat. Mais de toute façon, je ne risque pas de survivre à la soirée. Bellatrix veut me présenter ce soir.

- À quelle heure ?

- Minuit...

- Ça va être mouvementé... Se moqua le loup-garou.

- Arrête ! Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen pour que Sirius ne me tue pas avant que je n'ai parlé !

- Bella va parler à Diane. Elle saura calmer le cabot. Maintenant si tu pouvais nous laisser, j'ai envie de faire des choses dont tu ne voudrais pas être le témoin. »

Peter rougit, se transforma en rat et s'éclipsa.

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, 22h05...**_

Théo n'en revenait pas. Non seulement Londubat avait eu le courage de venir, comme tout bon Gryffondor, mais de plus, il s'était montré particulièrement entreprenant. Le Serpentard avait élaboré tout un plan pour séduire le jeune homme mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas laissé une seconde pour le mettre en place. Il lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait embrassé comme si c'était la fin du monde. Ses mains parcouraient son corps d'audacieuses caresses. Le Gryffondor aurait-il en tête de lui faire subir les derniers outrages à même le sol de la tour d'astronomie ? Théo n'en fut que plus excité et se mit aider son futur amant dans son entreprise... Mais celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et releva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura Théo inquiet.

- Shut... J'entends quelqu'un qui descend... Répondit Neville en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Ce n'est rien... Le seul étage qu'il y a plus que celui-ci mène aux appartements de Trelawney et même si elle descendait, elle ne nous verrait pas même si nous étions en pleine ébats. Je te l'assura, Londubat.

- Ne la sous-estime pas. Je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas aussi idiote qu'elle n'y paraît. Et au passage, vu nos activités, tu pourrais m'appeler Neville.

- De ce cas, elle cache bien son jeu, mon petit Neville... Se moqua Théo.

- Comme moi ! »

Cette réplique coupa le rire du Serpentard. Londubat lui faisait soudain peur à lui couper l'envie de batifoler.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et se faufilèrent doucement dans l'escalier. Glissant plus qu'ils ne marchèrent, ils rattrapèrent bien vite une silhouette entourée de voiles : Était-ce bien leur professeur de divination ? Mais qu'aurait-elle fait hors de ses appartements à cette heure, elle qui ne les quittait que rarement ? Londubat se glissa dans son sillage. Théo était impressionné par la discrétion de Lond... de Neville ! Le jeune homme cachait bien des choses et il avait hâte de les découvrir malgré la peur qui lui serrait les entrailles. Pourtant, ils ne risquaient rien à Poudlard et ils suivaient sûrement cette gourde de Trelawney ! Au pire, ils écopaient d'une retenue avec Rusard. Il inspira profondément. Neville l'attrapa, mit une main sur sa bouche et son nez et se cacha derrière une statut. Théo n'osait plus bougé. Il n'entendait que son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop fort. Neville le retourna et lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Il s'exécuta... Quelques secondes et il finit par entendre des pas reprendre dans le couloir. Trelawney avait dû l'entendre. Théo était de plus en plus inquiet.

Les deux jeunes hommes reprit leur poursuite silencieuse. Neville fronça les sourcils quand il reconnut les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait que deux personnes à cet endroit, cette nuit : Harry et Draco. Théo sembla s'en rendre compte car son visage se ferma quand il croisa le regard du Gryffondor. Tous deux sortirent leurs baguettes. Arrivés devant l'entrée du bureau de Madame Pomfresh, ils écoutèrent. Aucune conversation, aucun bruit... Le professeur n'était pas venu se faire soigner. Ils se glissèrent dans l'infirmerie et se figèrent quand ils virent une ombre se pencher sur l'un des lits.

« _Stupefix_ _!_ » Lança Neville.

Mais le sort manqua son but. L'ombre s'était retiré rapidement. Elle répliqua.

« _Avada kedavra !_ »

L'impardonnable mortel ! Le ton était donné ! L'ombre n'avait certainement pas de bonnes intentions. Ce fut un combat dans l'obscurité où l'on n'entendait que les sorts et ne voyait que des éclairs de couleurs où le vert dominait jusqu'à l'arrivée du directeur.

« _Lumos_ _!_ »

La salle était dévastée. Dumbledore n'avait plus l'air du vieil homme débonnaire mais d'un combattant coriace. Son aura était telle que l'ombre qui ressemblait à peine au professeur Trelawney se fuit. L'infirmière arriva et hurla en se précipitant vers les deux inconscients au pied de leur lit.

« Monsieur Londubat, Monsieur Nott, veuillez aider Madame Pomfresh. Je vais tenter de rattraper l'agresseur. »

Neville se précipita pour aider Harry qui tentait de se redresser. Il était vivant !

Théo en fit de même pour Draco mais celui-ci était toujours inconscient. Les deux blessés furent remis dans leurs lits et l'infirmière s'afféra autour d'eux sous l'oeil inquiet de leurs amis. Théo était perdu. Tout était allé trop vite. Il ne comprenait pas. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi le professeur de divination les avait-elle attaqué ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore revint, le visage fermé. Il n'avait apparemment pas réussi à rattraper la femme.

« Comment vont-ils ? Demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

- Mal ! La commotion de Monsieur Potter s'est aggravée et Monsieur Malfoy est toujours inconscient... Malheureusement, la vie qu'il portait a été détruite et cela a sûrement emporté une grande partie de sa magie.

- Oh Merlin ! » Hurla une voix derrière eux.

Les deux mains sur sa bouche Narcissa se tenait avec son mari dans l'encadrement de la porte. La blonde se précipita sur son fils.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Lucius.

- Ils ont été attaqué... Résuma le directeur sans donner d'autres explications.

- À Poudlard ?

- Je vous avais bien prévenu. Il fallait laisser ce médaillon dans mon bureau.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter ! Coupa l'infirmière. Et vous, Madame Malfoy, laissez-moi faire mon travail !

- Je le ferai moi-même ! Coupa la mère en essuyant ses larmes. J'ai fait des études de médicomagie. Ne touchez plus à mon fils ! Je m'en occupe ! »

Lucius s'approcha et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa femme pour la calmer. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Le coup était dur mais les deux garçons étaient vivants.

Dumbledore se tourna vers les deux sauveurs qui n'osaient bouger.

« Monsieur Londubat, Monsieur Nott... Je ne vous demanderai pas la raison de votre présence en ces lieux à une heure si tardive. Quelqu'en soit la raison, j'en suis heureux. Vous venez sûrement de sauver la vie de vos camarades. Merci...

- De rien, Monsieur...

- Je vous demanderai de regagner au plus vite vos dortoirs. Le... danger est écarté pour cette nuit. Rassurez-vous. Je vais rester moi-même veiller sur nos deux blessés. Madame et Mosieur Malfoy, je vous demanderai d'en faire de même. »

Lucius allait répliquer mais il ne devait pas insister. Dans un peu plus d'une heure, il avait un rendez-vous très important. Il ne pouvait se permettre de rester bloquer ici. Harry et Draco ne risquaient plus rien... pour l'instant. Il fallait avancer dans cette guerre pour éviter de telles situations !

Dumbledore les regarda partir. Il avait été inquiet de savoir ces deux Mangemorts à Poudlard. Il les avait bien surveillés depuis leur arrivée... Jamais il n'aurait cru que le danger viendrait de quelqu'un d'autre... Surtout d'elle...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans l'entrée, minuit moins deux...**_

Severus était désespéré. Il regardait Lucius avoir une discussion mondaine avec la folle du tableau !

« Mon cher Lucius, j'avoue qu'avec l'âge vous devenez de plus en plus exquis...

- Je ne le suis qu'avec les jolies dames. » Répliqua le blond en lui faisant une révérence.

Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es jaloux car, lui, il sait être aimable... Murmura Diane à ses côtés.

- Hypocrite, vous voulez dire ! Cracha l'homme. Souvenez-vous de ses activités au Manoir Riddle !

- Le Lord n'est pas une jolie dame, cela explique tout. » Se moqua la femme.

Severus croisa les bras et ne répondit pas. De toute façon, les membres de cette organisation commençaient à arriver. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir ce clébard de Black mais il fut surpris de voir les frères Lestrange se tenir très intimement près de lui... mais pas aussi surpris que lorsque son "défunt" frère Regulus entra accompagné de Rosier.

« Rien ne s'est dit et c'est déjà palpitant... » Murmura Lucius à ses côtés.

Mais le blond se figea quand il vit arriver sa femme, sa nièce et sa belle-sœur accompagnée de Lupin. Severus aurait ricané de son air stupide s'il n'avait pas eu le même... Surtout quand Alice, Franck et Neville Lonbubat entrèrent, suivis de Greyback et Nott qui se tenaient la main.

Personne n'osa rompre le silence. Tous laissaient les deux hommes encaisser le choc mais Fenrir n'était pas un homme patient. Il se pencha et demanda :

« Vous pensez qu'il reste combien de Mangemorts avec le Lord ?

- Fenrir !!! Le réprimandèrent-ils tous.

- Pfff ! Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter... »

Diane s'avança :

« Je pense que les présentations sont inutiles. Nous nous connaissons tous.

- Les Black ! » Réalisa soudain Lucius.

L'homme venait de remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle en place. Voilà qui expliquait les complots des deux sœurs. Narcissa lui sourit puis commença une courte explication sur ce qui les avait menés aux Gants Noirs. Lucius était impressionné presque fier d'avoir été berné par sa femme... Une femme digne de lui !

Severus ne disait rien. Il ne laissait rien paraître. Il laissa la blonde finir son récit puis pendant un moment de silence, il posa sur Neville un regard où se mêlaient l'incrédulité et l'admiration.

« Monsieur Londubat, dorénavant, si vous ratez une seule potion, je vous ferai si souvent récurer mes chaudrons que vous pourrez donner un petit nom à chacun.

- Ce serait sans aucun souci, Monsieur, mais il ne faut pas que je grille ma couverture ! » Répliqua le jeune homme, crânement.

Severus eut un sourire en coin. Dès son retour en cours, il fallait qu'il vérifie jusqu'à quel point les compétences de ce petit génie de la dissimulation pouvaient aller.

Satisfaite de ce début, Diane reprit la parole.

« Je vous ai réuni ce soir pour bien plus qu'une présentation. J'ai des nouvelles... De bonnes et de mauvaises... Pour les mauvaises, Draco et Harry ont été attaqués ce soir. »

Cette nouvelle déclencha l'inquiétude de tous mais la femme ne pouvait laisser du temps pour la compassion. La guerre prenait un nouveau tournant. Il fallait réagir et vite.

« Du calme, mes amis, ils vont presque bien... Ce qui m'inquiète est l'identité de la personne qui les a agressés à Poudlard même : Sybille Treylawney !

- Impossible ! Coupa Sirius.

- Malheureusement, je suis formel ! Intervint Neville. Je l'ai reconnue ! »

Le silence se fit... Diane devait remonter le moral de ses troupes.

« Il faudra redoubler de vigilance et surveiller Harry et Draco vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. J'ai dévoilé notre organisation à Lucius et Severus dans ce but. Narcissa sera aussi sur place pour nous aider. Leur aide aimable nous sera très utile. »

Aimable ? Pour lui, c'était forcée, oui ! Fut tenté de clamer le Maître des Potions mais sa curiosité était plus forte que son orgueil. Il se tut et attendit la suite.

« Cette décision avait été surtout prise pour l'annonce d'heureux événements. Draco et Harry étaient enceints.

- Ils vont avoir un bébé, tous les deux ?! S'émerveilla Walburga.

- Malheureusement dans l'attaque, Draco a perdu le sien...

- Ô Merlin, et comment le prend-il ?

- Il ne le sait pas pour l'instant... Intervint Narcissa. Mais nous serons là pour les soutenir tous les deux.

- Et pour Trelawney ? Insista Sirius.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle revienne de sitôt mais nous avons trouvé l'espion de Grindelwald à Poudlard. Je ne voudrais pas me montrer insensible mais il faut avancer dans notre réunion. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Toutes les donnes avaient changé. Il fallait qu'il revoit tous ses plans.

« Et pour les bonnes nouvelles ? Demanda Franck dans un soupir.

- Nous allons pouvoir avancer grâce à des informations inespérées mais... il va falloir que vous soyez très ouverts d'esprit... »

De nouveau, le silence...

« Nous avons réussi à convertir un espion de Grindelwald... »

L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde. Sirius se crispa et jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qu'il trouvait bien calme vu ce qui était sous-entendu...

« Peter, tu peux te retransformer. »

Un rat se montra entre Fenrir et Bellatrix et reprit sa forme humaine, sous un brouhaha d'énervement. Diane allait calmer le groupe quand Remus intervint.

« Arrêtez de jouer les hypocrites ! La plupart d'entre vous sont des Mangemorts reconvertis ! Alors passez-moi vos petits airs outrés !

- Moi, j'ai le droit de ne pas être ravi ! Cracha Sirius. Il me doit douze ans d'Azkaban ! »

Tous étaient tendus. Peter ne bougeait pas, à moitié caché derrière Fenrir. Il était terrorisé mais l'intervention de Remus lui fit chaud au cœur.

Walburga décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Je vous propose d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire et après si c'est intéressant, on l'enferme dans une des pièces de la maison et on décide du plan à suivre et si ce n'est pas intéressant, mon fils, tu pourras le lyncher.

- Parfait ! » Résuma pour tous Bellatrix.

Parfait... Parfait... Cela discutait ! Trouvait Peter.

« Qu'as-tu à nous dire, sale traître ? Annonça Sirius, le plus aimablement qu'il pouvait.

- Je... Je commence par quoi ? Demanda le rat en cherchant le regard de Fenrir.

- Commence par comment tu t'es mis dans cette bouse de dragon. »

Peter déglutit et commença:

« Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'étais contacté par un jeune homme... ou ce que je croyais être un jeune homme qui s'est fait passé pour le chef d'une organisation secrète qui se battait contre le Lord. Il me proposait de devenir son espion secret. J'ai accepté...

- Sans rien savoir de lui ? S'étonna Remus.

- Il avait l'air sincère...

- Tu as toujours été un crétin crédule ! Critiqua Sirius.

- Je pensais qu'une fois que le Lord aurait été emprisonné ou mort, je... j'aurais... Enfin... Vous auriez été impressionné et peut-être même... même...

- Être fiers de toi... Termina Remus.

- Oui... Soupira Peter. Mais tout est allé de travers. Je ne pensais pas que le Lord irait chez James. Je ne pensais pas que tu me poursuivrais en pensant que je vous ai trahi.

- Mais tu nous as trahi !

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Se défendit le traître d'une voix tremblante. J'ai eu peur. Je me suis enfui et après je n'ai plus rien maîtrisé. Grindelwald m'a piégé ! J'ai été obligé d'aller chercher le Lord sinon il me livrait aux Aurors. Je sais ! Je n'aurais pas dû ! Je me suis enfoncé dans les problèmes et je les ai cumulés et plus j'ai tenté de faire quelque chose, plus c'était pire jusqu'à...

- Jusqu'à ce que tu te livres de toi-même... Finit Remus.

- Oui... »

Sirius ne disait rien.

« Mais j'ai des informations importantes comme la vraie prophétie.

- La vraie prophétie ?

- Oui... Je savais que Trelawney était à la solde de Grindelwald.

- Et tu n'as rien dit ?! Hurla Sirius.

- Mais comment voulais-tu que je pense à cela dans la situation où je suis !

- Siri, laisse-le finir... Gronda Walburga. Quelle est cette prophétie ?

- La grand-mère de Trelawney a dit à Grindelwald ceci :

_" Quand l'héritier de Serpentard né le trente-et-un du dernier mois s'alliera à l'héritier de Gryffondor né le trente-et-un du septième mois, le mal s'inclinera pour des siècles et des siècles. Mais prenez garde, si l'un met fin à la vie de l'autre, il mourra et le monde basculera dans les Ténèbres."_ »

Silence...

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda Tonks.

- Que cette garce de Trelawney a donné une fausse prophétie pour que le Lord tue Potter et s'élimine au passage ! S'énerva Severus.

- Et si tu ne l'avais pas répétée, on ne serait pas là ! Renchérit Sirius.

- Sirius ! Ce n'est franchement pas le moment ! » Le réprimanda Walburga.

Diane ferma les yeux, comprenant ce qui s'était réellement passé.

« C'est bien pire que cela... » Déclara-t-elle alors que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

Cela eut l'intérêt d'attirer l'attention de tous...

« J'ai longtemps cherché comment mon frère en était arrivé là. Je l'ai même poussé à faire de moi un horcruxe pour mieux le comprendre et rester plus près de lui mais je ne comprenais pas... Avec les souvenirs de Fenrir et cette prophétie, maintenant je sais... Grindelwald avait tout prévu ou presque. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité pour l'héritier de Serpentard alors il s'est arrangé pour faire de sa vie un enfer de solitude et de haine pour créer un parfait mage noir. Mais il n'avait pas prévu plusieurs choses. Ma mère m'a caché avant de mourir demandant à ce que je sois envoyée le plus loin possible. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à découvrir qui j'étais... Quant à Tom, Grindelwald a tout mis en œuvre pour faire de lui la pire créature qui n'ait jamais existé : aucun contact à l'orphelinat pour provoquer un manque d'affection, le soit-disant rejet de notre père pour amorcer une haine sans pareille, la convoitise de se réaliser dans le pouvoir pour le mener sur le chemin des ténèbres... Et pour finir, cette fausse prophétie pour qu'il élimine ce qu'il pense être un rival et mettre fin à sa propre vie... Dans le pire des cas, Harry survivait et l'éliminait. Tout était prévu... Sauf que mon frère est quelqu'un de très intuitif... Grindelwald n'avait ni prévu ses horcruxes, ni son hésitation à tuer Harry... »

Elle se tut, submergée par des émotions intenses... Sirius reprit.

« Grindelwald n'avait pas prévu non plus le sacrifice de Lily, ni la résistance de Harry... Il doit être furieux que ses plans soient toujours contrariés... D'ailleurs, l'Imperium des Dursley se doit être lui. Quand je pense que cette crapule lui a gâcher son enfance dans le simple but d'en faire une victime pour Voldemort !

- C'est horrible... » Surenchérit Remus. Il a gâché la vie de tant de gens...

Il croisa le regard de Fenrir. Il n'y avait pas eu que Harry et Voldemort de pris dans cette descente aux enfers.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda doucement Walburga pour ne pas aggraver la peine de tous.

- Je vais devoir dévoiler mon identité à Tom et tenter de négocier une alliance avant que Grindelwald ne prévoit un autre plan atroce. Maintenant que nous savons, nous n'avons plus à rester dans l'ombre. Je dois reconnaître que Dumbledore avait raison sur un point même s'il s'est trompé de cible : unis, nous pourrons vaincre ! Severus, je compte sur toi pour lui expliquer cela au directeur. Il nous faut prévoir une réunion. Il connaît bien Gellert.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit resté si jeune ? Demanda Fenrir.

- Dans ma quête pour retrouver mon passé, j'ai trouvé comment faire une potion de jouvence. Je pense que ce n'est pas dû au hasard. En suivant mon frère, j'ai dû suivre les traces de Grindelwald et faire les mêmes découvertes... Nous en reparlerons plus tard... Pour l'instant, nous allons faire trois équipes : Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan et moi-même, nous allons voir Tom. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa et Tonks, vous allez voir Dumbledore. Les autres, vous restez ici... Selon les résultats de ses réunions, nous prendrons une décision. »

La guerre venait de prendre un tournant que personne n'était prêt à prendre mais avaient-ils le choix ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Dans lieu inconnu...**_

Gellert jeta un regard noire à son espion. Elle avait échoué ! Elle avait échoué !

« Je suis désolée, Maître... Gémit Sybille.

- Tais-toi ! »

Il n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose dans cette avalanche de mauvaises nouvelles : si Potter était à l'infirmerie, c'était qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution accélérer le processus qui ferait mourir ce satané gamin. Voldemort étant à l'origine du transplanage qui avait fait passer sa commotion cérébrale de légère à grave, la prophétie se réaliserait sûrement s'il en mourait. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il irait tuer lui-même cet imbécile puis il s'occuperait de ce petit mage noir qui ne lui avait valu que des déceptions malgré son acharnement à l'enfoncer dans les ténèbres ! Avoir attendu tant de temps pour finalement bâcler le travail ne lui convenait pas du tout ! Mais le temps n'était plus aux regrets, il devait passer à l'action avant que quiconque ne recolle les morceaux de l'histoire et n'ait l'idée de prévenir les deux camps ! Il était temps de sortir de l'ombre !

Il observa la forme tremblante à ses pieds. Sa couverture était tombée. Elle ne lui servait plus à rien et il fallait qu'il accélère les choses.

« Avada kedavra... » Lança-t-il calmement.

Plus d'espion mais plus de témoin... Gellert s'avança vers le cadavre et lui arracha quelques cheveux. Si le rat avait réussi à se rendre et à obtenir la pitié de ses ennemis, cette vieille allumée, en pleurnichant un peu serait vite pardonnée. Le désavantage d'avoir une conscience... Il ricana...

Pour atteindre le jeune homme, il devait éliminer tous ceux qui pouvaient lui être chers :

- son fiancé : Draco Malfoy,

- ses deux amis : Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley,

- son parrain : Sirius Black,

- son presque parrain : Remus Lupin,

- ses nouveaux tuteurs : Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy.

Si après cela, le gamin arrivait à être encore le Survivant, il le tuerait de ses mains.

Première destination : Square Grimmaud, le sacro-saint lieu sous _Fidelitas_ ! Ah, Albus, tu m'as sous-estimé une fois de trop ! Je connais toutes tes signatures magiques ! Où tu peux aller, je peux m'y rendre !

**Fin du chapitre 30  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Rars :** . Merci à **()** (Toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Merci pour ta longue review !), **Angélique** (Sisisisis ! Réfléchis, c'est possible ! Il faut juste être un maraudeur très souple et très ouvert... pas que d'esprit ! XD), **Li-san **(À tes ordres ! ^^), **Snapy** (Ravie que tu es pris ce temps ! Tu vas trouver beaucoup de réponses à la rentrée de tes vacances ! ^^ Théo sera vilain, Voldy avec Voldy, Sevy avec Diane et c'est bien une fille, désolée ! ^^), **Sev91** (Réponse dans ce chapitre ! ^^)...

.

**Notes :** . Le prochain chapitre est le dernier. Je le publierai en deux fois, vous verrez pour quelle raison ! J'espère que personne n'est cardiaque ! ^^ Ne perdez jamais de vue que je suis une auteur de happy-end ! Vous pourriez en douter pendant un instant... Alors je vous dis à demain ! Oui, j'ai bien écrit à demain ! Je ne peux attendre pour vous torturer ! ^^

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	31. Chapter 31 : Chute

**.**

**TRENTE-ET-UN****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Dans les épisodes précédents :_** ...Voldemort a enfin trouvé le moyen de passer les barrières de protection de Privet Drive. Hanté par de mauvais pressentiments, il est sûr de sa victoire... Mais lorsqu'il arrive sur place, Harry Potter gît déjà dans une marre de sang dans sa minable chambre moldue... Il l'emmène inconscient au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre du Phœnix arrive pour découvrir que leur héros a disparu... Severus, leur espion, reste leur dernier espoir pour revoir Harry vivant... Celui-ci leur apprend que l'adolescent est prisonnier du Lord qui l'a fait soigné en attendant de statuer sur son sort. Pendant ce temps, lors d'une violente altercation entre Fenrir et Théodore, ces deux ennemis finissent par céder à une passion inconsciente...

Les Malfoy obtiennent la garde de Harry. Dumbledore compte sur la réaction du Survivant à son réveil pour le récupérer mais celui-ci se réveille amnésique. Il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé après la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Voldemort le confie à Fenrir pour punir celui-ci de ses "chamailleries" avec Théodore... L'homme se retrouve à apprécier la présence de Harry qui admire son côté loup-garou, inconscient de la menace qu'il représente. Lucius voyant d'un mauvaise œil cette prise de pouvoir sur le Survivant tente aussi de se faire une place auprès de l'adolescent...

Mais Harry se réveille. Il rejette dans un premier temps Fenrir pour suivre Lucius qui lui explique sa situation. Pensant à un stratagème de Dumbledore, il se prend pour un espion et se lie avec Fenrir pour lui soutirer des informations mais il finit par lui promettre de l'aider à trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le mur d'oubli dans la tête du loup-garou et de Théodore... Jusqu'à l'attaque des Aurors où Remus le laisse entre les mains des Malfoy pour capturer Fenrir et l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais celui-ci a permis l'évasion de Bellatrix avant sa capture...

Draco, jaloux, tente de se débarrasser de Harry en l'aidant à s'évader, transformé en elfe de maison. L'évasion échoue... Il risque de mourir puni par Voldemort pour sa trahison mais Harry le sauve. Fenrir a découvert de manière douloureuse son passé heureux et perdu avec Théodore...

Dumbledore peut enfin visiter Harry et il lui propose de faire mourir la famille Malfoy pour devenir leur seul héritier et de ce fait affaiblir Voldemort. Le Survivant outré arrive à sauver Draco de nouveau... Voldemort découvre sans le vouloir que Grindelwald est à l'origine du blocage des souvenirs de Fenrir et Théodore. Il découvre aussi que Gellert n'est plus à Nurmengard... Pendant ce temps, Draco aide Théo a voir son père dans les cachots du Lord et ils se font surprendre par celui-ci mais Harry vient de nouveau à sa rescousse à la demande de Narcissa et Bellatrix…

Grâce au miroir offert par Bellatrix, Harry découvre que Sirius est toujours vivant et que tous deux font partie d'une organisation secrète, les Gants Noirs, défenseurs du monde sorcier. Draco arrive à le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et lui offre un magnifique balais pour son anniversaire oublié. Le brun nage en plein bonheur mais il ne sait pas que Peter est arrivé à lui voler son sang...

Théo arrive à voir Fenrir à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui révèle que Grindelwald est à l'origine de leur problème et lui conseil de négocier avec le Lord cette information contre la vie de son père. L'affaire échoue mais Harry arrive à la négocier encore en dévoilant la présence d'un mur d'Oubli dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Tonks et Sirius polynectarisé vont vérifier l'absence de Grindelwald dans sa prison mais ils se font prendre en sortant par Scrimgeour... Sirius est conduit à Azkaban et Tonks s'enfuit pour retourner à Square Grimmaud pour avoir un alibi... Mais Remus se rend compte de la supercherie et décide de garder le silence pour enquêter sur le double qui a prit la place de Tonks et qui l'a tant séduit...

Harry miné par l'incarcération de son parrain va faire un tour en balai et à un accident. Il est sauvé par Draco. Entre temps, Gellert arrive à créer une copie du Lord grâce à un horcruxe, en manipulant Peter. Celui-ci rongé par les remords décide de se sacrifier pour au moins faire une chose de bien dans sa vie : il se rend aux Aurors pour faire libérer Sirius...

Harry se retrouve lier à Draco pour un sort définitif : si le brun meurt, le blond meurt mais Draco semble mieux le prendre que Harry ne le pensait. Le blond est juste inquiet pour sa réputation. Le soir, Voldemort convoque Harry et Severus pour abattre le mur qu'il est dans son esprit. Il découvre que son père n'a jamais abandonné sa mère et que c'est Gellert qui a tué la famille Riddle et non lui... Pendant ce temps, Remus cherche à revoir la mystérieuse inconnue polynectarisée en Tonks...

De retour à Poudlard, Draco est la risée de l'école. Tous attendent une humiliation totale pour prendre leur revanche sur le prétentieux Sang-Pur. Mais la réputation de ce dernier est sauve. Harry lui a offert le médaillon de Serpentard en réponse au lien qui les unissait. Ce cadeau les rapproche plus que de raison...

Remus se dispute avec Sirius au sujet de Fenrir. Celui-ci est en effet libéré par les Gants Noirs au nez et à la barbe de Voldemort et de Gellert. Après maintes disputes, Remus se retrouve à comploter avec Fenrir pour pourvoir rencontrer de nouveau la femme mystérieuse...

Harry console Théo pour la disparition de ses deux pères. Draco les surprend à s'embrasser puis il surprend son fiancé embrassant Ginny. Il ne peut faire de colère car Dumbledore a fait convoqué ses parents pour lui rappeler sa condition de soumis et pour mettre son médaillon en "sécurité". Pendant ce temps, lors d'une réunion des Gants Noirs, Remus découvre l'identité de tous les membres et comment Sirius et Regulus sont revenus à la vie. Il rencontre Bellatrix dont il découvre seul l'identité...

Tout est découvert avec les aveux de Peter... Gellert décide de passer à l'action avant que l'on devine ses plans...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Voici la première partie du tout dernier chapitre ! C'est le début de la fin ! La deuxième viendra bientôt... Juste le temps de me régaler de mon sadisme machiavélique... Hihihi... Juré tout était prévu depuis le début et la suite expliquera cette "chute" ! ^^**

**Voici la deuxième partie ! ^^  
**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à TYLIA-SAMA (le 29 juillet) et JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à HARRY POTTER (c'est aujourd'hui, le 31 juillet ! ^^) !  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 31 : Chute  
**

_**.**_

_**À Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur, la même nuit...**_

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas. Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était une véritable tragédie ! Comment n'avait-il pas vu que Tom Riddle avait été manipulé toute sa vie ? Pourquoi avait-il eu la faiblesse de ne pas livrer son ancien amour aux Détraqueurs comme il se devait ? Non... Il avait fallu qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'ils avaient partagé et il avait préféré le faire enfermé à vie. Il avait trouvé cela plus humain mais cela n'avait dû qu'exacerber la haine et la soif de pouvoir de Gellert !

Et lui comment avait-il pu contribuer à ce point à la perte du monde sorcier ? Il avait pourtant vérifier l'authenticité de la prophétie que lui avait dit Sybille. Le simple fait que Voldemort y ait cru donnait de la crédibilité à ce terrible mensonge ! Il fallait tout faire pour réparer ce qui était réparable... Ou tout du moins pour éviter que cela n'empire !

« Quand pensez-vous que Diane pourra nous réunir ?

- Dès qu'elle aura réussi à convaincre le Lord... Répondit Severus. Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire car il n'y a rien de pire que de lui montrer qu'il n'a été qu'un pantin manipulé. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle sait obtenir ce qu'elle veut... »

Enfin, Severus espérait qu'elle était à la hauteur de ce qu'elle lui avait montré jusqu'à présent...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir, dans la Salle du trône, au même moment...**_

Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan étaient figés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Voldemort les toisait fièrement... Jusque-là rien d'original mais sur l'un des accoudoirs de son trône était affalée la copie qu'ils avaient vue courir devant Azkaban. Eux qui pensaient surprendre le Lord, celui-ci les avait pris de court !

« Vous semblez surpris, mes chers Mangemorts... Se moqua-t-il.

- Tu sais que je suis unique alors le fait qu'ils me voient en double ne peut que les étonner ! » Ajouta Tom en ricanant, fier lui aussi de l'effet produit.

Bellatrix fut la première à réagir. Il voulait jouer alors il allait être servi ! Ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire était bien plus énorme qu'une simple copie aussi étonnante soit-elle !

« Maître, nous avons des nouvelles, de très importantes nouvelles ! Nous avons découvert qui était le chef de l'autre camp...

- Gellert Grindelwald ! » la coupa le Lord.

D'accord... La copie a dû lui en parler.

« Il avait des espions...

- Peter et Sybille Trelawney, je sais ! »

Ok... Le clone serait encore plus énervant que l'original !

« Oui, elle est a menti au sujet de la prophétie. Il y en a une autre...

- Une autre prophétie ?! »

Enfin, de l'étonnement !

« Il n'y a pas que cela, Maître... Il y a un autre camp.

- Celui de cette femme !

- Euh... Oui.

- Qui est-elle ?! »

Bellatrix ne répondit pas. Nagini venait de ramper jusqu'à son maître qui plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Les deux Lords sursautèrent en voyant le serpent se transformer en femme. Voldemort saisit sa baguette, tout en pensant qu'il faudrait en trouver une pour Tom.

« Qu'est-ce que cette supercherie ?!

- Ce n'en est pas une, Tom. Si tu me laisses t'expliquer, tu ne seras pas déçu... Loin de là. »

Déçu n'était pas le mot mais comment faire fléchir cet homme si fier en lui disant qu'il allait être défait ?

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud, à la fin de la nuit...**_

Gellert avait utilisé du polynectar pour prendre la forme de Sybille Trelawney. Son plan était simple : amadouer assez les personnes présentes pour les éliminer sans risque. Il se faufila dans la bibliothèque de la maison des Black. Il avait envie de rire. Incartable avait-on dit ? Lui était au-dessus de tout et bientôt, tous le sauraient ! Enfin... ceux qui seraient encore vivants !

Il remit en place l'immonde tenue de cette vieille folle de Trelawney. Outre sa fausse prophétie, elle lui aurait au moins servi à quelque chose. Une heure dans ce corps hideux était beaucoup trop mais vu le travail qu'il devait accomplir, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer et il oublierait vite son aspect du moment. Il ricana. Cela allait être un carnage.

« Que fais-tu là ? » Hurla une voix.

Le traître ! Quel bon début... Il se retourna avec un visage défait et se mit à pleurer..

« S'il te plaît, Peter ! S'il te plaît ! Sauve-moi de Lui !

- Dégage, vieille peau !

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser entre ses griffes ! Je veux faire comme toi et changer de camp... »

Le rat abaissa sa baguette, après tout il avait eu sa chance alors pourquoi pas elle ? Il ne sut jamais ce qui se passa. Il ne vit que du vert puis plus rien. Gellert s'avança et cracha sur le cadavre.

« Tu auras trahi une fois de trop, vermine ! »

Il hésita un instant à prendre son apparence pour faciliter son plan mais cet être le répugnait encore plus que Trelawney. Il sortit dans la pièce en quête des autres membres de la maison. À qui le tour ? Il arriva dans le hall.

« Sybille ? »

Remus Lupin... Pourquoi pas ?!

L'homme pointait sa baguette sur elle. L'attaque de cette nuit était donc bien connue de tous...

« Remus, mon cher petit, je suis venue me rendre. On m'a forcé à faire des choses atroces... »

Le loup-garou sembla hésiter. Gellert s'effondra sur le sol, préparant sa baguette sous ses voiles. C'était trop facile !

« Je ne reconnais pas ton odeur, Sybille... »

Ah, un pépin ! Il fallait faire vite !

« _Avada kedavra_ ! »

Mais le sort n'atteint pas Lupin. Gellert eut la désagréable surprise de voir Greyback s'effondrer dans les bras de sa cible.

Remus ne put que plonger un regard étonné dans les yeux, tout encore plus surpris, de son pire cauchemar qui n'avait certainement pas prévu cet élan de courage qui lui coûta une obscurité éternelle. Il laissa glisser au sol le corps lourd de Fenrir et instinctivement, il mit en place un bouclier. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il plongea derrière un meuble et tenta de repérer son agresseur qui avait disparu. Où était-il ? Il devait se reprendre, faire vite ! Il résuma rapidement les faits. Ce n'était pas Trelawney. Quelqu'un était entré malgré les barrières. Il posa son regard sur le corps non loin de lui. Fenrir Greyback avait donné sa vie pour lui. Il sentit sa main trembler.

« Alors Lupin, tu ne viens pas venger ton sauveur. Serais-tu lâche ? »

Remus ne répondit rien. On tentait de le provoquer pour qu'il se mette stupidement à découvert. Cela aurait sûrement fonctionné sur Sirius mais pas lui.

« Moony ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Non, Siri ne descends pas ! Nous sommes attaqués et argghhh... »

Gellert sourit derrière la statut. Un autre de moins...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, dans l'infirmerie, à l'aube...**_

Draco attendit que le directeur et Madame Pomfresh s'en aillent dans le bureau de l'infirmerie. Il se leva et alla s'assoir sur le lit de Harry. Il prit la main de celui-ci et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas et que comme moi, tu ne voulais pas leur parler...

- Je suis désolé... Murmura le Gryffondor qui n'était plus inconscient depuis un moment. Que s'était-il passé ?

- Quelqu'un nous a attaqué...

- De cela, je m'en suis rendu compte ! Mais pourquoi ? S'énerva Harry.

- Tu es Harry Potter. Je suis fils d'un Mangemort. Des raisons, il y en a plein ! Qu'importe ! Le résultat est le même. Je n'ai plus...

- Je sais...

- C'est que cela devait être pour plus tard.

- Ne sois pas si fataliste, Draco ! Pourquoi acceptes-tu les choses sans te battre ?

- Je ne te comprends pas, Harry. Il y a quelques heures, tu t'affolais que je sois enceint et maintenant que je ne le suis plus, tu me fais des reproches.

- J'ai l'impression que cela t'arrange ! Tu en parles comme si c'était une peccadille.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?! Que je me roule par terre en pleurs ? Que je hurle ma peine ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire à l'idée d'avoir un enfant donc ne me demande pas de me mettre en deuil ! »

Harry arracha sa main de celle de Draco et se retourna dans son lit pour lui tourner le dos. Il entendit le blond soupirer.

« Excuse-moi, Harry mais j'ai plutôt un esprit pragmatique. J'aurais gardé cet enfant, j'en aurais été heureux. Nous avons joué de malchance et je l'ai perdu. Tu peux appeler cela du soulagement si tu veux. Tu peux me dire que je suis sans cœur mais ne me demande pas de appesantir sur quelque chose qui aurait pu...

- Donc ça t'arrange ! Coupa le Gryffondor en se retournant violemment accentuant son mal de tête.

- Non ! Cracha le Serpentard déjà fragilisé par ces horribles dernières heures. J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi à ma place !

- Qu.. quoi ?! Mais tu es infâme !

- Avant que tu ne t'emballes, écoute-moi. Si tu avais été touché à ma place, tu n'aurais plus à prendre de risques inconsidérés en gardant cet enfant ce que je ne doute pas que tu vas faire. Et moi, j'aurais poursuivi ma grossesse sans souci et nous aurions tout de même été parents. »

Harry se tut. Il n'était pas d'accord mais c'était logiquement atroce.

« Harry... Je sais que tu te battras contre tous pour le garder mais sache que l'on va tout faire pour que tu changes d'avis. Ta vie leur importe plus que tout quelque soit les raisons. »

Le jeune brun s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras du blond qui ne fut jamais plus triste de ne pas avoir tord. Il releva la tête et demanda :

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu te sentais...

- Je me sens un peu fatigué mais je ne ressens aucun changement... à part un vide.

- J'ai très mal à la tête et je me sens perdu... J'ai peur de faire les mauvais choix. Tout va trop vite. Je n'arrive pas à tout assimiler. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Inutile de conseiller son fiancé, il était trop sur la défensive. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Peut-être que...

« Je te propose d'en parler à quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance, dont tu es sûr qu'il ne verra que ton bien et non une fin heureuse pour cette guerre à tes dépends...

- J'ai Sirius...

- Si tu veux...

- Je ne veux pas que tu préviennes tes parents. Je veux voir mon parrain sans que Dumbledore ne le sache.

- D'accord, mais dès qu'il reviendra, il va commencer à te parler. Tu le sais puisque tu n'as pas voulu ouvrir les yeux en sa présence et il a dû s'en apercevoir.

- Alors dans ce cas, je veux voir Sirius maintenant !

- À cette heure, cela me semble compliqué. Attendons...

- Non ! Je sais où il se trouve et je sais comment y accéder ! »

Un coup de tête de Gryffondor, c'était une très mauvaise idée mais Draco ne voulait pas contrarier de nouveau Harry...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Square Grimmaud...**_

« Harry, je ne suis pas rassuré... C'est une mauvaise idée. Tu n'es pas en état de te déplacer. Ton mal de tête empire... Insista de nouveau Draco.

- Je lui parle quelques minutes et on repart. Je te promets que je me reposerai et toi aussi tu dois te... »

Les deux jeunes hommes venaient d'entrer dans le hall. Ils restèrent figés devant ce qui restait d'un champ de bataille. Harry se précipité vers le premier corps.

« Fenrir ! Fenrir !

- Il est mort, Harry... Ô Merlin ! »

Le brun suivit le regard du blond.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » Hurla-t-il en se précipitant au pied du tableau de Madame Black.

Harry se jeta sur son parrain. Les yeux encore ouverts, sa bouche figée dans un cri sans fin, il tenait le corps de son ami, Remus. À ses côtés, gisait son frère. Draco regardait impuissant le brun tentait désespérément de réveiller le cadavre de son parrain.

« Il a tué mes bébés... Il a tué mes bébés... »

Draco sursauta et leva sa baguette dans la direction de la voix : le tableau de sa grande-tante. Celui-ci était en lambeaux comme déchiré de l'intérieur comme si Walburga Black avait tenté de sortir de sa toile. Les mains de la femme continuaient à gratter machinalement la surface infranchissable. La peinture de ses doigts s'était totalement effritée. Ils auraient été en sang s'ils avaient été fait de chair. La vieille dame continuait sa litanie plaintive...

« Qui a fait ça, Ma tante ? Qui ?

- Cette femme... Cette femme... C'était Lui et il a tué mes bébés... Il a détruit leur chance... »

Elle hurla et s'enfuit du tableau. Elle ne reviendrait plus ! Jamais ! Jamais ! On n'avait tué ses enfants !

Draco déglutit. Baguette toujours en main, il regarda autour de lui. Il ne semblait plus y avoir âme qui vivent ici et il ne savait pas qui en était le fautif.

« Harry... On doit retourner à Poudlard. On doit donner l'alerte. »

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il tenait son parrain serré contre lui en hoquetant violemment. Draco ne savait que faire. Continuant à vérifier autour de lui qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il aperçut une main dans l'escalier. Une main dont les doigts bougeaient ! Un survivant ! Il se précipita pour découvrir Théodore Nott, au côté de plusieurs cadavres. Deux d'entre eux, un homme et une femme, lui étaient inconnus mais il reconnut sa cousine Nymphadora, son ancien professeur de DCFM, Maugrey Fol'oeil. Il détourna le regard et se pencha vers l'homme encore vivant.

« Monsieur Nott, vous m'entendez ?

- Pou... dlar...

- Oui, je vais vous emmener à Poudlard. On va vous soigner. Accrochez-vous.

- N...on... Dan... ger... Vite... Pou... »

L'homme ne finit jamais sa phrase. La vue de Draco se brouilla quand il ferma les yeux qui le fixaient sans expression. Le Serpentard chassa ses larmes et tenta de reprendre son calme. Danger, vite, Poudlard ? L'école serait-elle attaquée comme ici ? Il ne devait prendre aucun risque. Il fallait qu'il arrache Harry à cet endroit d'horreur et qu'il aille prévenir Dumbledore. Il dévala l'escalier. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas bougé.

« Harry ! Il faut que l'on prévienne Dumbledore ! Harry ! Reprends-toi ! Poudlard est sûrement en danger !

- Nooonnnn ! »

Le Survivant se releva brusquement et partit comme un fou. Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Poudlard...**_

À peine arrivés dans l'école, les deux jeunes hommes savaient que le danger était arrivé jusque-là. Des traces de combat étaient visibles dans le Grand Hall. Où aller ? Peut-être la Grande Salle. Là où les professeurs rassemblaient tous les élèves en cas de danger ! Ils se précipitèrent, toujours en garde. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Blême, le jeune homme courait à ses côtés, reniflant et essuyant ses larmes régulièrement. Il allait lui dire de ralentir quand il s'affala de tout son long. Il venait de buter sur quelque chose. Se relevant, il se remit en garde et jeta des regards rapides autour de lui. Il baissa les yeux. L'obstacle était le corps de Pansy cachant un autre corps dont on ne voyait que la longue chevelure rousse : Ginny...

Harry poussa les portes de la Grande Salle derrière lui et se figea. La scène était apocalyptique. Sur les tables, sur le sol, sur les bancs, les corps de ses camarades ! Il tourna machinalement la tête vers les Gryffondors et poussa un hurlement inhumain. Son ami Ron, toujours en position assise, baguette dans la main, le fixait de ses yeux vides... Aussi vides que ceux de Hermione, allongée, la tête sur ses genoux. Harry se jeta sur eux, les secouant pour les réveiller.

Draco entra dans ce carnage mais il ne posa son regard sur aucun corps. Toute son attention était concentré sur le combat qui se passait sur la table des professeurs. Dumbledore faisait face à un homme blond qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas possible qu'un seul homme soit à l'origine d'un tel carnage ! Non, ce n'était pas vrai !

L'aura que dégageait les deux combattants était terrible. Les deux hommes ne cessaient de se lancer des sorts qui rebondissaient avec des éclairs éclatant de couleur sur leurs puissants boucliers...

« Harry ! » Ne réussit-il qu'à dire.

Le brun prit conscience de ce qui se déroulait. Les yeux brillants de haine, il se releva en titubant et se dirigea vers les deux hommes. Il s'immobilisa quand Grindelwald réussit à porter un coup vicieux à son ancien ami et amant.

« Dommage ! » L'entendit-il crier avec joie.

Il ne vit plus le vieux directeur. Il ne comprit pas de suite ce que cela signifiait mais lorsque le mage noir s'avança vers lui, il attaqua. Grindelwald stoppa le sort avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Je ne suis pas ce faible de Voldemort. Tes petits tours de passe-passe ne fonctionneront pas sur moi. _Experliarmus_ ! »

Harry vit sa baguette lui échapper et atterrir dans la main non armée de l'homme.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait cela plus tôt ?! Au diable, les prophéties, les lois magiques ! Je suis le seul qui décide ! Je suis le seul Maître du jeu ! Je suis le plus puissant ! »

Le garçon ne disait rien, tétanisait par tout ce qu'il venait de subir, désarmé... Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire ? Il sentit une main serrée la sienne. Il tourna lentement sa tête : Draco... Draco le défendait !

« Très mauvaise idée, jeune Malfoy ! Je te rappelle que tu as perdu beaucoup de magie, grâce à l'ingénieuse idée de ton défunt professeur de divination ! Que peux-tu faire contre moi ? Un _lumos_ ? »

Le mage éclata d'un rire triomphal.

« Alors, vous ne dites rien ? Pas de félicitations ? Pas de suppliques ?

- Jamais ! Cracha Draco.

- Tstststs ! C'est une réaction de Gryffondor, cela, Monsieur Malfoy... Mais peut-être que vos parents vous expliqueront cela mieux que moi ? Ah oui, malheureusement je ne suis pas sûr que dans l'état où ils se trouvent qu'ils puissent parler... Hummm... Peut-être quand peignant un joli tableau, vous pourrez communiquer avec leurs défuntes âmes !

- Espèce de...

- _Stupefix_ ! Humm... Non, je pense que je vais vous envoyer les rejoindre pour qu'ils vous apprenne la politesse ! »

Un éclair vert et Harry se retrouva seul sans s'en rendre compte, sans aucune réaction... Sa vue se brouillait sur le corps de son amour effondré à ses côtés... Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait... Il ne l'avait pas protégé... Il n'avait protégé personne... Le sang cognait dans ses tempes l'empêchant d'entendre le rire du monstre qui était face à lui... Le monde bascula... Il heurta violemment quelque chose... Le sol... Il était tombé... Un voile s'abaissa doucement sur ses yeux... Il aurait voulu le repousser... Il ne pouvait plus bouger... Il ne ressentait plus rien... Il ne voyait plus rien... Il ne...

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**Au Manoir, dans la Salle du trône...**_

Diane s'approcha précipitamment pour soutenir les deux mages.

« Qu'ont-ils ? Demanda Rabastan.

- Une vision... Sûrement de Harry...

- Et ?

- Je ne sais pas mais... »

Elle interrompit sa phrase pour tenter de retenir le corps du clone. Il s'était effondré inconscient.

« Il est mort... Annonça Rodolphus.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Diane vérifia le pouls. Rien ! Elle se précipita vers Voldemort. Celui-ci plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient voilés. Il ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

« J'ai perdu... Nous avons perdu... »

Une douleur atroce traversa la tête de Diane quand celle de son frère retomba sur sa poitrine. Elle serra le corps contre elle, laissant passer la douleur...

« Diane, qu'y a-t-il ? Osa Bellatrix d'une voix tremblante qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Nous sommes seuls... Ils sont tous morts... Le monde vient de basculer dans les ténèbres... »

**Fin de la première partie du chapitre 31**

**...**

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

**Deuxième partie : la fin, la vraie... Peut-être ! ^^  
**

_**Au Manoir Riddle, minuit cinq, le 31 juillet 1996...**_

« Maître ? »

Voldemort ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Elles lui semblaient si lourdes. Le malaise s'amplifia. Il lui semblait revenir d'un coma profond... Tous ses Mangemorts le regardaient avec inquiétude...

Severus s'approcha.

« Maître ? »

Silence...

Le Lord scruta chacun de leur visage...

Quelque chose n'allait pas !

Pourquoi étaient-ils tous là alors qu'il y avait quelques secondes ? Minutes ? Heures ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que cette crapule de Grindelwald avait ga... Non ! Il n'avait pas gagné puisqu'il était là ! Il sourit dangereusement. Sa revanche allait être terrible ! Il reprit son air glacial. Premièrement, prouver à ses Mangemorts qu'il avait le...

« Fenrir ? Théodore ? Evan ? Peter ? Lucius ?

- Oui, Maître... Répondirent les concernés, s'approchant pour s'agenouiller devant le Lord.

- _Endoloris __! __Endoloris __!_ _Endoloris __!_ _Endoloris __!_ _Endoloris __! _»

Le reste de ses Mangemorts eurent une lueur de soulagement dans leurs regards. Le comportement de leur leader plus étrange encore qu'à l'accoutumée les avait perturbés. Retrouver des repères, même les plus désagréables, était toujours rassurant ! Idée qui n'était peut-être pas partagée par les cinq hommes qui se tordaient de douleur sur le sol.

Voldemort abaissa sa baguette permettant aux renégats de se relever péniblement.

Bandes de traîtres ! Ils ne méritaient que cela ! Tant mieux si Grindelwald les avaient... tués ? Mais...

Quelque chose n'allait pas !

« Vous n'êtes pas... »

Morts ? Il arrêta sa question juste à temps. Il ne pouvait demander ce genre de choses ! Silencieux, les cinq hommes lui jetaient des coups d'œil de plus en plus inquiets.

Il embrassa ses troupes du regard. Tous ! Ils étaient tous là ! Les frères Lestrange, Bellatrix qui auraient aussi mérité un _Doloris_ ! Nagini, cette menteuse, s'était arrêtée parmi eux et le regardait avec la même stupéfaction. Elle aussi, il la punirait !!! Mais un sentiment étrange d'insécurité s'insinua dans son esprit... Ce n'était normal ! Il devait se calmer, se reprendre !

Quelque chose n'allait pas !

Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé jusqu'à maintenant, il devait le suivre au lieu de céder sans raison à la panique. Ses sous-fifres avaient l'habitude de ses colères, de sa folie, de ses caprices mais personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme un homme perdu. Comment faire pour comprendre ce qui se passait ? Il reprit sa respiration. Il devait retrouver le contrôle ! Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il leva sa baguette et siffla :

« Severus, fais-moi un rapport des dernières heures ! »

Banal, impersonnel, parfait !

Le Maître des Potions sembla hésiter.

« Excusez mon outrecuidance, Maître, mais les dernières heures sur quel sujet ?

- Sur le résultat de vos missions, imbéciles ! »

Imprécis, accusateur, parfait !

Mais Severus sembla encore plus incertain ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Maître, mais nous sommes là depuis quelques minutes...

- Silence ! »

Cela n'allait vraiment, vraiment pas ! Son malaise augmenta de nouveau d'un cran... Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait depuis son réveil. Grindelwald lui avait-il encore jeté un sort ?

« Maître, intervint Lucius, nous avez-vous appelés pour fêter l'anniversaire de Potter par une attaque grandiose ? »

Potter ? Anniversaire ?

Voldemort souleva vivement sa baguette faisant sursauter la plupart de ses Mangemorts. Il lança un sort de temps et resta figé devant ce qui apparut.

31 juillet 1996, minuit treize... 31 juillet 1996, minuit treize... 31 juillet 1996, minuit 13 !!!!!

« Severus !

- Oui, Maître...

- Combien de temps exactement ai-je fermé les yeux ? Et sois précis, je sais que tu fais attention à la moindre seconde !

- Vous avez fermé les yeux trente-et-une secondes, Maître... »

Trente-et-un ! Cela ne pouvait être dû au hasard ! Ce chiffre l'avait poursuivi tout au long de... sa vision ? son rêve ? Il respira profondément. Il avait trouvé ce qui n'allait pas ! Il avait été témoin de scènes où il n'avait été pas présent ! Il avait été omniprésent dans la vie de tous, dans les pensées de tous ! Il avait une vision prémonitoire ! Il avait vu ce qui pourrait se passer dans l'avenir ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Son instinct le prévenait-il ? Non, c'était beaucoup trop précis ! Y avait-il eu des personnes avec des dons pour la divination dans ses ancêtres ? Avait-il hérité de ce don ? Et si c'était encore Grindelwald qui tentait de la manipuler ? Qu'importe, ce n'était pas à négliger ! Que faire de cela maintenant ? Il se figea. La fin ne lui plaisait absolument pas !

« Mangemorts ! Mettez vos masques et attendez mes ordres ! »

Tous s'exécutèrent.

Le Lord prit appui sur le dossier de son trône, les deux bras sur les accoudoirs, il se concentra. Il devait vérifier si ce qu'il avait vu était vrai... Il sourit... Si c'était vrai, il était maintenant le seul à le savoir... peut-être... Cette pensée l'inquiétait et l'excitait tout à la fois. Il était inquiet de l'origine de cette vision mais il était excité d'avoir tout savoir sur les rôles de chacun sans que personne se doute de quoique se soit ! Il allait pouvoir tous les manipuler et il deviendrait le Seigneur incontesté des Ténèbres qui régnerait sur tout le monde sorcier ! Il avait toutes les cartes en mains pour la victoire !

Son sourire disparut et ses sourcils se froncèrent. La victoire sur qui ? Si ce qu'il avait appris était réel, Potter, l'Ordre et même ces imbéciles du Ministère n'étaient plus des ennemis... Seul restait Grindelwald ! Grindelwald qui avait fait de sa vie un mensonge ! Grindelwald qui lui avait volé son passé ! Qui était responsable de la chute de tous !

Et Potter ? Il le garderait en vie... Le Survivant, encore, sans combattre, sans le vouloir... Encore un héros... Mais pourquoi ce serait toujours lui le héros ? Voldemort balaya du regard le groupe de Mangemorts qui attendaient patiemment...

Et si...

Non ! L'idée était trop stupide ! Il devait éliminer tous les traîtres, les Gants Noirs, l'Ordre du Phœnix et bien évidemment Grindelwald et il régnerait sur le monde sorcier... Seul... Encore...

Il repensa à Tom... Ce serait comment d'avoir un vrai compagnon ?

Il observa Nagini... Ce serait comment d'avoir de la famille ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus... Un ami ?

Et si...

Non ! Il voulait la gloire, le pouvoir, la puissance ! Mais... Ce n'était ce qu'avait Dumbledore ? Ce vieux citronné manipulait, cachait, fomentait des plans tordus et tout le monde applaudissait ! Tout cela parce qu'il le faisait pour le bien de tous et grâce à des informations que seul lui semblaient connaître ! Avait-il eu une vision ?

Et si...

Oui ! Il pouvait le faire ! Il sentit le malaise refluer jusqu'à disparaître et le laisser dans une paix qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Son instinct lui disait qu'il prenait la bonne décision ! Cette aventure avait changé beaucoup de choses en lui et il allait en profiter pour se construire une autre vie, sans pour autant abandonner ses rêves !

Tom Riddle alias Voldemort serait le futur héros du monde sorcier ! Il sauverait tout le monde de la terrible menace que représentait Grindelwald et il serait couvert de gloire !

Il connaissait tous les écueils, cela allait être facile...

Il se leva de son trône majestueusement.

« Mangemorts ! L'heure de la victoire est venue ! »

**.**

**LVTR . SSDD . HPDM . NMLM . SBRL . BLRL . FGTN . ADGG . HGRW . RBER**

**.**

_**À Privet Drivet, dans la chambre de Harry Potter, 31 juillet 1996, minuit 31...**_

Voldemort, Seigneur incontesté des Ténèbres se pencha sur le Survivant inconscient...

Mais ceci est une autre histoire...

**Fin de l'histoire... ou presque ! ^^**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Notes :** . Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi dans ce délire ! ^^ J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'une vision de notre cher Seigneur des Ténèbres. ^^

J'ai réussi mon propre défis : je voulais commencer à l'anniversaire de Tom et finir à celui de Harry : 31 décembre au 31 juillet ! Le faire en 31 chapitres et finir sur un début pour une autre vie ! ^^ C'est fait ! Cela me donne envie de faire une séquelle avec Voldemort qui ferait tout pour changer la fin de l'histoire mais ceci ne se fera pas maintenant... Que pensez-vous d'un 31 Octobre pour l'anniversaire de la mort des parents de Harry ? Les ressusciter serait un bon début ?! ^^

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


End file.
